Hear the voices of Samuel
by Timefather64
Summary: The voices are everywhere. The voices are cruel. The voices are kind. The voices is her sanity and insanity. Oh sweet voices sing her a song; a song of his coming. Oh great angel of death, Lord Samuel.
1. Mark 1: Reason Edited

**Prologue: The Book written in thy blood from thy tongue**

**(My Little Pony is owned by Hasbro and Lauren Faust, just throwing that out there. This is edited dear readers. All the other chapters are under being edited so the new chapter will be on delay for a while.)**

"These voices; they keep appearing in my dreams. I don't understand them. I don't see them. I can't find them. These voices are so…vague and ancient. I can't tell why. Then the darkness; the very darkness that I was in looking for these voices soon clears out revealing to me that I was in Princess Celestia's ball room. But, it wasn't what I expected. There were dead ponies everywhere covered in their own blood. Some of their bodies were separated from their other halves. It didn't scare me. It amazed me. I didn't know why but, I smiled. Then some dark robed pony with glowing red eyes that beamed through his hood came next to me. He said that he was proud of me. That I finally completed the sacrifices as he expected me to do from the start, he then handed me a necklace. This necklace had a triangle with an eye in the center surrounded by multiple triangles. Then he calls me his daughter and suddenly I wake up back in my library frightened." Twilight said.

She was in a doctor's office. The doctor who had a black mane and gray coat was folding his hooves looking at Twilight with a worried look. She was petrified by her dream.

"Twilight I want you to tell me how you obtained these dreams. Was there any events that may have caused this?" The doctor asked.

She nodded and went into her bag next to her pulling out an unusual large book.

"What's that?" The doctor asked looking at the book with a worried face.

"This book is known as The Samuel Biblium. But, it's written in an ancient language that I can read." Twilight said handing the book to the doctor.

He grabs it and began to examine it. "When did you get this?" The doctor said giving her a stern look.

"Well few days ago." Twilight said nervously.

The doctor put the book down and pulls out some documents. About six were set next to the book. "You're not the only one who's been getting these books I had six patients who came in with similar dreams about this colt." The doctor said calmly.

"Who are they Doctor…?" Twilight asked looking at the doctor with a questioning look.

"Call me Doctor Tremor." Tremor said smiling after pronouncing his name. "Now the six patients that spoke about this book were ponies I'm sure you know dearly. Except you're the only one I know who can perfectly read this book." Tremor said.

"Wow." Twilight said surprised.

"Now Twilight I want you to tell me how this all began." Tremor said to Twilight giving her another stern stare.

Twilight takes a deep breath and says, "It all began a few days ago when I sent my assistant Spike out to retrieve a dress Rarity, my friend, made."

**A Few Days Ago in Twilight's Library before the Doctor visit**

Twilight had so many books to put away due to a spell of hers that went wrong, knocking all the books from the shelves down. She would've had Spike do it but he was off to see Rarity.

"Dang it, all I wanted to learn is how to put all the books away without doing it one at a time." She whined putting each book back one by one. She seemed to be exhausted after using too much magic. Suddenly Twilight heard a knock on her door.

"Hang on! Just hold on!" She called putting the last few books away on the shelves.

When she got to the door and opened it no one was there.

"Weird I could've sworn someone was here." Twilight said looking confused. Closing the door Twilight turned around and walked towards her books. Then something caused Twilight to trip and fall to the ground.

"Ouch that hurts." Twilight said getting up looking at what had tripped her.

It was an unusual book that Twilight had never seen before. "What's this?" She said using a little bit of her magic to place the book on her desk and then began to look at it. "The book is named _Samuel Biblium_. I've never read this before." Twilight said looking amazed and excited. What she loves to do the most in her time was to read books. Opening the book she saw weird writing on the pages. They looked like circles combined with sticks and curvy lines, ones Twilight never seen in her life.

"The book of Samuel: In order to read this book you must pledge your forever loyalty to these passages. It will require your soul, heart, and devotion to your dear ones. If you make this deal, there won't be any going back, for the dead will never allow it. You are bound by chains, until the father of sins and virtues decides your fate. If you follow this passage wrongly then you shall be hunted down by the wolf that devours sins and virtues.

You must select one passage and commit yourself to it. If you fail to commit to this you shall be haunted and trapped within your nightmares forever. In order to accept this passage you must offer your blood, only then will more passages will be open for you." Twilight read the strange writing. She was very curious now about the book. Something gave her the weird feeling to obey its message.

Getting a knife from her kitchen Twilight lifted her left hoof above the book and cautiously cut the side of her hoof slowly while wincing in pain. Blood seeped out, landing on the page beneath the paragraph of the strange writing. She looked at the page as her blood lands on it and gasps seeing it sink away, vanishing completely within the pages.

"Wow." She said as she was left surprised as the writing began to glow red. Twilight was in a trance from the bright colored words she didn't notice that her wound healed, leaving only a scar. Then like an instant flash of light Twilight passed out with her eyes rolling back into her head.

The book closes shut pulsing like a heartbeat going, 'Thump, thump, thump, thump.'

Twilight suddenly woke up, instantly sweating and breathing fast as she felt her heart beating with adrenaline.

Looking around she saw only blood and bodies lay out everywhere. "W-where am I!" She said as she panics frantically.

Getting up Twilight heard whispers, ones that weren't even consider normal. This wasn't Ponyville. No this was a nightmare that made her feel sick to the gut.

"Who's here!" Twilight called frighten still as she look around frantically. She was hoping for an answer from these distorted whispers.

"Do not be frightened. After all you should be proud." A deep malevolent voice was heard but, was unable to be seen anywhere around her.

Twilight was frozen in fear. She couldn't budge or even move her head.

"You're still a child so fear is normal, look up my child." The voice said this time in a pleasant yet still scary tone.

Looking up she saw a being that was like no pony, dragon, or anything she saw in her books. It was a man with a top half of a goat skull on his head. He wore only a lower half of some blood stained cloak. This man was standing on his two legs. He was holding a long object with a sharp curved edge blade on the side of the staff like object. He had one black wing and one white wing on his back that was covered by his long, blood stained gray hair. This man had no coated fur. But, he was pale as death. What surprised and scared Twilight the most was this man's helmet. Through the eye holes of the helmet that were cracked and had a red painted triangle with one circle in the center surrounded by more triangles. But through these holes were darkness and not even the top part of his face was visible.

"W-who are you?" Twilight asked. "I am a toxin within your blood, soul, and heart. But, what I am is what others see when their time has come. An overcasting shadow of death." This man said with malevolent hiss at the end of his sentence.

Twilight was shaking seeing the emptiness of the skull's eye sockets. She felt her soul being pierced by them.

"Do you know why you're here Twilight Sparkle?" The man asked.

She shook her head no confuse on the part of how she even gotten here in this disfigure nightmarish world.

"You gave your blood to a piece of me. Thus signing everything you have to me. What for, knowledge." The man said.

"W-who and what are you?" Twilight asked still frightened by this very being that showed no emotion, no sense of feeling of life.

"I am Samuel, keeper of life and death; the god of judgment, the balancer of sins and virtues, and a fallen angel." Samuel said as he appeared next to Twilight walking forward.

Stopping, Samuel then looks at Twilight and says, "My son is in your town and is trying to rebuild a cult. He already knows everything about you, your friends, and mostly everyone in this world. He is the one who left you the book in the first place." Samuel then vanishes into feathers and appears sitting on a throne chair made of bodies and skins of unknown victims.

"Why I summoned you was not only that you made an oath but, to help my son. And do not worry; you aren't the only one who's going to help him. But, you're going to build his cult in this world with your magic, and knowledge." Samuel said adding the last part in a malevolent hiss that made Twilight jump.

"Any questions my child?" Samuel asked Twilight looking at her.

"How would I know who your son is?" She asked still frightened by this god of death.

"He'll find you when the time is right. Now my dear child it's time to awake from this dream." Samuel said pointing his left index finger at her. Suddenly Twilight awoke out of her bed horrified. She was back in the library.

Getting off the bed she hurries downstairs and to her surprise the book was there still but, there were glowing red words written on the wall next to the book.

"Only the marked one can see the words. And only the marked ones can witness the reality of life. Life and death are both nightmares inescapable from reality. Just remember marked one. You are not the only one to go through the passage. From your favorite guardian devil, Iliad." Twilight read the message, becoming nervous.

"That dream was real. But, what am I supposed to accomplish for him? Is it the book?" Twilight said looking at the book.

Walking towards the book Twilight opened it and saw the ancient writing replaced with writing she could understand.

"Twilight…" A whispering distorted voice echoed in the library causing her to jump back frightened.

Looking around Twilight was scare as the whispers continue to echo her name in the library. The whispers soon stop leaving the library very quiet. Nothing made a sound. Sighing in relief that the whispers stopped, Twilight went back to the book.

"Well let's see if I can learn anything on what I'm going up against." She said with some confidence in her tone as she began to read the book and for each page Twilight flipped through the more and more she seemed to be possessed by it.

By the next few days Twilight was still reading the book of Samuel unaware that the sun was already up.

"Twilight I'm back!" Spike said opening the door and entered into the library. "Sorry I'm late but, Rarity wasn't at her shop so I asked around if anyone saw her I sadly got nothing. So decided hunt down some books for you just for the past time." Spike said but, suddenly stopped after looking at Twilight who wasn't responding back to him.

"Hey Twilight, you alright and what book is that, I don't remember you having that before?" Spike asked looking at Twilight confused. She still did not respond.

Looking around Spike noticed how dusty the library was. Sighing Spike walked into a room and came back out with a duster. He began to clean the dust off of everything he saw.

After hours of cleaning Spike looked at Twilight and still she was focused on the book.

"It's getting late I'm going to bed okay." Spike said but, still didn't get any response from her.

Spike sighs as he heads up stairs to his bed and lies down. He didn't notice that Twilight was finished with the last page.

After she closes the book, she looks at the kitchen and walks towards there. Her eyes were dull. She seemed so lifeless.

When she got to the kitchen Twilight grabbed a knife with her mouth and then left the library.

The sun soon rose, waking Spike up. He got out his bed stretching and yawning. Looking around he smelt something strong and rotten. He wanted to vomit by this unknown smell.

"Twilight, what's that smell?" Spike said as he went downstairs holding onto his nose blocking the bad smell.

As Spike went down the final step he suddenly stops, frozen in place. Fear clouded his eyes as he couldn't form any words for what he was seeing. It was Twilight, covered in blood, cutting herself, and drawing on the ground with her blood. She was crying while smiling.

"The Mark of Samuel." She muttered under her breath. She then draws the symbol similar to the symbol on Samuel's goat skull with her own blood on the floor laughing darkly.

"T-Twilight what wrong with you?" Spike said as he backed away frightened.

"I must perform the sacrifice Spike. And you're going help me." Twilight said looking at him grinning. She began to limp towards the baby dragon holding the knife in her mouth.

"Twilight what are you doing this isn't you?" Spike said scared and beginning to cry. Suddenly Twilight stopped looking at Spike shocked. Her grin vanishes and tears began to form out her eyes. Dropping the knife Twilight sat down looking at her hoofs covered in her blood.

"Spike I'm so sorry. Something took control of me. Something that felt so evil. Something that felt frightening. Oh Spike please forgive me I didn't hurt you did I!" Twilight said as she looked at him with a worried look on her face. She didn't harm him but seeing the fear in his eyes it worried her.

"Twilight we should inform the Princess to see what's going on with you?" Spike asked worried for her.

"No! She can't know, not yet!" She raised her voice in a threatening tone. Spike was taken aback by this; Twilight never raised her voice to him in that kind of matter.

"Spike I'm sorry. I have to see a doctor." Twilight apologized. "Spike I want you stay with Fluttershy for now. When everything calms down I'll come get you." Twilight said. Spike wanted to stay with her but, after what happened he had to leave. It was safer that way.

Soon when Spike left, Twilight cleaned the library and of course her wounds. She was thinking what had happened. Why did she almost harm Spike? What did she do last night? She stops for a few seconds and looks at the book. The glowing words were still there by its side. "Did Spike notice this before?" Twilight said wondering.

"How can he my dear?" Samuel's voice echoed in the library, startling Twilight but she soon settled down. Looking around for him Twilight wasn't afraid.

"Where are you?" She asked still looking around for the angel of death.

"I'm everywhere." He said as he gave off a creepy chuckled that made Twilight to shiver. "My Twilight I've come to give you news for your upcoming mission. The last mission was…unique." Samuel said sounding proud.

"Mission, what do you mean?" Twilight said as she was now confused.

"For the mission now you're going to perform the ritual of the Sunna head, speak to Celestia. Let her know my presence and she will inform you about this ritual but when she tells you everything about the ritual I want you to contact me." Samuel said.

"I shall lord Samuel." These words slipped out of her mouth instantly shocking Twilight.

Everything was now quiet. "I need to find help." Twilight said to herself. She was afraid now.

Suddenly her ears perked up by the sound of something breaking upstairs. Running up stairs, Twilight gasped seeing her room covered in bloody vines. "It looks like something that came out of a nightmare." She said as the room gave off a horrible stench of death.

Twilight quickly got on a saddle bag on her back and put the book of Samuel in it. She left her home. And she ran off not even looking back at her home. "I have to see a doctor." She said frighten.

**Present time in Doctor Tremor's office**

Tremor didn't look disgusted or surprised. He was focused and calm. Twilight was trembling looking at the book. Tremor closes his eyes sighing. "Twilight that's all for today if there is any more problems I want you to come here and see me." Tremor said looking at Twilight.

"What should I do then Doctor Tremor?" Twilight asked looking at him.

"Do as he says if you're going up against something more dangerous than Nightmare Moon herself I suggest you obey for now okay?" Tremor said.

Twilight nodded grabbing the book and putting it back in her saddle bag and says, "Thank you Doctor Tremor." Twilight smiles as she puts the book in the saddle bag and puts it on her back. She soon leaves Tremor's office.

With a final exhausting sigh. Doctor Tremor picks up a document and opens it and a photo falls out. This photo was a picture of Rainbow Dash.

"Nurse Redheart, go get me Rainbow Dash please." He called as looked at the picture frowning. "What the hay is going on?" He said.

To be continued

**(Next chapter is about Rainbow Dash. Why is she going to the Doctor? What does Samuel plan to do when Twilight see's Celestia? Find out in the next chapter.)**


	2. Mark 2: Regret Edited

**(My Little Pony is owned by Hasbro and Lauren Faust, OCs belong to me. Now this is an edited version as you can tell. I hope you enjoy this edited chapter easier. Edited version)**

**Chapter 1**:_ Regretting that one rainbow_

Rainbow Dash was in Doctor Tremor's office after he requested her to come visit him.

"So Miss. Dash, have you had any problems come up since our last talk?" Doctor Tremor asked as he looked calm and focused starring at Dash.

Rainbow Dash was looking at the ground, avoiding any eye contact with him. This made Tremor frown due to her not responding back to him.

"Ms. Dash, are you alright?" Tremor asked but, she still didn't respond. "Dash I need you to respond to me." He said hoping to get at least a single word out of her.

Dash slowly looks up to Doctor Tremor. The expression she gave Tremor was the face cover in fear and pain as if she witnessed something terrible happening. She looked almost as pale as a ghost. Dash takes a moment to speak and says in hurtful, painful tone, "Doctor Tremor. I...did something I regret after our last meeting."

"And what was that?" He asked becoming concerned about her petrified face.

"Somepony very close to me, who I cared a lot about, is…" She stopped speaking and began to shake.

"Who Dash?" Tremor asked not losing his focus and determination to get Dash to tell him what was weighing her down.

"She's dead, I let her die." She said as her voice began to quiet down into a weak whisper. She had begun to cry.

Something was extremely weighing her down and Tremor had to know what it was and how to fix it. "Tell me Dash, who did you let die?" Tremor asked sternly.

"My little sister Scootaloo she's, she's…" She said looking down feeling broken being unable to finish her sentence.

Tremor became sad and shocked he's seen Scootaloo before always riding her scooter pass his office window. He once shouted out to her to slow down or she could get hurt and even though the orange filly Pegasus barely listened to him. She still smiled and wave at him saying 'Hi' or 'Good morning Doctor Tremor'.

"How did you let her died?" He asked calmly.

Dash looks out the window and saw the gray clouds. It was raining outside. "All because of that damn stallion I did something that I will always regret for the rest of my entire life." She sobbed. "Scootaloo, I'm so sorry." She said with the tone of sorrow and regret.

**In Rainbow Dash's Cloud Castle before the Doctor visit**

"Hey big sis are you here to train me how to do the Sonic Rainboom?" Scootaloo asked while she was flying around happy and free spirited in Rainbow Dash's cloud made castle.

"Not now Scoot I had a rough day." Dash said tiring as she flew up towards her room looking exhausted.

"But, you promised." Scootaloo whined.

"I know but, maybe tomorrow okay." She said, not bothering to look at the filly Pegasus.

Scoot was frowning and looking down. "Oh…well that's okay." Scoot said sounding disappointed.

Rainbow Dash stops and turns around looking back at her little sister. They weren't really related. But, Dash was an idle to Scoot. She took her in her home when Scoot's family felt ashamed that their daughter never achieved to obtain a cutie mark. Scoot couldn't stop Dash but, she was happy that someone like her really cared. Dash was like a big sister to her and Scoot was like a little sister to her.

"Sorry Scoot, how about tomorrow? I'm going to teach you the Sonic Rainboom I promise." Dash said, trying to cheer Scootaloo up by giving her a smile. Scoot looked up at Dash seeing the smile on the cyan Pegasus face happily.

"You mean it!" The little filly smiled.

"Yeah I mean it." Rainbow said sincerely. Cheering Scootaloo up was successful but, keeping that promised, Rainbow Dash had no clue if that was going to be possible. After all, not all promises are meant to be kept.

"Thank you so much Rainbow Dash! You're the best sister EVER!" Scoot said as she flew around excitingly with a wide smile on her face. One that cheered Rainbow up a lot every time she gets back home after work. Scoot's smile was the best thing that Rainbow loves to see. It even came first, leaving the Wonderbolts in second place.

"Now I'm going to bed don't stay up late okay." Rainbow said walking to her room.

"You got it sis!" Scoot said still happy you might as well call her the filly version of Pinkie Pie with wings.

Dash soon flies into her room and lands on top of her cloud made bed exhausted. "Today's work with moving clouds here and there sure made me tired." She said slowly drifting off to the dream realm.

'Hey Rainbow Dash, why is the sky crying?' Scootaloo voice echoed in a painful saddening tone causing Rainbow Dash to suddenly wake up as her began to tremble while she looked around her room franticly.

"Who's there? Is that you Scoot?" She asked but, there was no response heard back. Looking out the cloud made window Rainbow Dash saw nothing outside but darkness. Dash was confused why it was pitch black outside.

"Who's Samuel?" She heard Scoot from outside her room speaking to someone.

'Who is she speaking to and why is this pony in my house?' Dash thought to herself getting mad that Scootaloo let a stranger into her house. She gets off her cloud bed and left her room but, as soon as she walked towards the stairway. Rainbow Dash stops in her tracks looking down the stairs, a black robe hooded pony looking at Scoot. The hooded pony looked up at her grinning as flashing glowing red eyes flashed through the pony's hood.

"Hey mister, you didn't tell me about this Samuel?" Scoot said getting him to turn his head to her.

"I'm sorry it's just I know your friend behind you." The pony said was a stallion with a mild pitch tone that creep Dash.

"You're my sister's friend?" Scoot asked smiled.

"Scoot come over here now and get away from him!" Dash yelled.

Scoot looked behind her then back at the mysterious stallion and asks, "Rainbow Dash is asleep do you want me to wake her up?"

Rainbow Dash was shocked. Scoot just looked at her then asks if she wanted to "wake her up". Was she still asleep? Was this a dream?

"No, thank you I'm sure she needs her rest after all she worked herself quite a lot." He chuckled shaking his head no.

Scoot was this naïve. "Who are you anyway?" Scoot asked tilting her head slightly left curious about this strange stallion.

"My name's Erebos Scootaloo, and when Dash wakes up tell her this that tomorrow's weather forecast will be rain and tears." Erebos said giving off a creepy chuckle.

Suddenly Dash wakes up, sweating and breathing very fast. Looking outside it was sunny. "It was just a dream." Dash sighed in relief as her fear went away.

"You're awake." Dash turned to the sound of Scootaloo's voice and saw the orange filly pegasus smiling at her next to the doorway.

"Yeah but, why are you in my room Scoot?" Rainbow Dash asked a little bit annoyed since she didn't like it when ponies go into her room without knocking cloud made doors or not. She did liked insecurity for herself in her room after all.

"Well I heard you mumbling and thrashing in your sleep I had to check what was wrong." She said frowning and becoming worried Dash would get mad. Dash had caught her frowning and decided to let this problem slip by. Dash gave Scootaloo a smiled reassuring her she wasn't angry.

"It was just a bad dream. I'll be alright." Dash said reassuring Scootaloo she was alright.

"So are you gonna teach me the Sonic Rainboom after work?" Scoot asked hopping up and down excitingly.

"Yeah, remember I promised. Now you fly off to school I have to go to work today." Dash said. Scootaloo nodded her head yes smiling.

Scootaloo soon left for school while Rainbow Dash was flying around Cloudsdale.

"Oh Rainbow Dash." Erebos voice was heard behind Rainbow Dash which suddenly stopped her. She looked back seeing no pony behind her leaving Rainbow Dash confused.

"Right here Rainbow Dash." Erebos was heard again causing Rainbow Dash to look down seeing the cloak pony. Rainbow Dash was

"What do you want with me?" Rainbow Dash asked as she landed down glaring at Erebos.

"Oh it's nothing really, just happy to see you." He chuckled which irritated Rainbow Dash.

"Look Erebos, leave me alone." Rainbow said as she trotted past him with a look of disgust on her face.

"How was your sleep?" He said stopping her dead in her tracks.

Looking back at him she was furious. "Who do you think you our going into my home when I said never to get near me again!" She yelled as she got in front of his face angry.

"You're near me to be exact." He said being a smartass.

"What do you want with me?" Rainbow Dash asked gritting her teeth.

"Do you really want to know my dear Dashie?" Erebos asked as he began to chuckle.

"Yeah I do." She said with a disgusted tone. She didn't like him.

"You saw me in your so call dream but, that was no dream. No that was your spirit. That couldn't be seen by Scootaloo." He said giving Dash a visible grin through his hood.

"What's that's supposed to mean?" She asked.

Erebos's grin widens and he says, "It means that you've been target by Azazel's demon." Erebos chuckled at the end of his sentence.

"Who is that?" She asked becoming concern.

"Why Azazel is the twin brother of Lord Samuel my dear Rainbow Dash." Erebos answered smiling at her.

"Look all I did was sign the contract in protecting my friends." She said walking away.

"Oh really, my pride bearing pegasus?" Erebos chuckled but, suddenly Erebos chuckled was cut off by a smack into the face that stunned him. Erebos sighed while rubbing his chin after Dash's hoof hit him in the face but, it wasn't strong enough to knock his hood off.

"You shut up! I'm the bearer of loyalty and you think I'll disobey my deal!" She yelled in his face furious.

Rainbow Dash was piss in which made Erebos only chuckle and say, "Let me give you a warning Dashie. Tonight you're going to feel regret like no other painful moment that had happened before to you. Even the deal you made will not protect you from what will happen."

"What's going to happen tonight? I've already performed a sacrifice." Dash said in which Erebos responded back to her with another chuckle.

"Yes you did a simple sacrifice of a Manticore but, my dear Dashie tonight you will regret what's going to happen to the one you love the most. Oh it will rain, and the blood won't be washed away. No it will stain your mind." Erebos said with a more evil hearted tone.

"Is that what you meant when you were speaking to Scootaloo that "Tomorrow's forecast will be rain and tears"?" She asked in which Erebos nodded yes.

"Who is this demon?" Dash asked wanting to figure out who she might encounter later on.

"Its name is Faliximis; it is the executioner of families and nightmare traveler. You see it's a cold blooded killer that murders the ones who murdered his or her own kin. This means the bond this pony shares with to their family has been separated/ripped apart forever." He said causing Dash to shiver just by the thought of being ripped in half.

"Why is he after me?" Dash asked becoming worried.

"Don't know until tonight of course. You know Dash, I can help you." Erebos said giving her a serious look but, knowing Dash she wasn't known to let others help her. She always considers doing things by herself.

"I don't need your help and I don't need you following me." She got into his face again gritting her teeth.

"Funny don't you think, this reminds me of the time when we first met. You got in my face, I took a hoof in the face, I gave you a book challenging your pride, you read it, made a deal to Lord Samuel and now I'm your guardian devil and again you're in my face. But, now you don't need me. No you want me gone. So I will leave you be and tonight you will be on your own. You might survive against Faliximis on your own." Erebos said grinning.

He walked away chuckling but stops and turns around saying, "One more thing Dash, death comes with a price if you want to survive." And with that Erebos vanishes in thin air.

Dash only scoffed and walked away but, she stops and looks down. "What have I done?" She said as she gritted her teeth and then say, "I never should have made that deal."

Whatever was going to happen tonight Dash was ready to defend herself and those that she loves but, didn't know one thing. Who was in danger?

Scootaloo came back from school excited that she was going to learn the Sonic Rainboom. She was at home and Dash was not there.

"I wonder what happened to Applebloom and Sweetie Belle they seem so different." Scoot asked herself. Shrugging it off Scoot just lied on the cloud couch.

"I'm back now Scootaloo!" Rainbow Dash called as she entered into her home.

"Hello Rainbow Dash!" She said leaping off the couch. "You're ready to teach me the Sonic Rainboom?" She asked. Rainbow Dash chuckles seeing her little sister hopping up and down excited; another thing that seem to always spark a feeling inside her.

"Yeah let's go and not waste time." Rainbow Dash said as she smiled at Scootaloo.

Scootaloo cheered happily. On their walk to a nice space of clear open clouds. Scootaloo told Dash about school and how Sweetie Belle and Applebloom where acting weird. She told her how they had no time for cutie mark crusading and for the first time all they wanted to do was head home fast.

Soon they got to a nice open space of clouds, perfect for Scootaloo to fly around. Dash looks at Scootaloo and says, "Alright the first step to perfect the Sonic Rainboom is focus, speed, and style." Scootaloo nodded her head yes preparing to fly.

"Now you need to fly without stopping. Not for a second. You need to focus on your speed ignoring the wind velocity. No matter how the much the wind blows back at you, you have to keep on flying. Following these steps along with speed and some style then you will succeed in completing the Sonic Rainboom." Dash said proudly as Scootaloo began to flap her wings.

"Now Scootaloo, are you ready?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yeah I'm ready." She said giving Dash a smirk.

"Go do it." She said and with that Scootaloo had flew off. She was faster than Dash, expected probably due to all the previous training she had gave her before.

Scootaloo felt the wind crashing hard on her face as she flew ahead without stopping or turning. Scoot didn't go that far as she was still close enough to where Rainbow Dash could watch her.

"Alright now step one speed." Scoot said to herself remembering her lessons Dash had given to her. She began to fly around three clouds just as Rainbow Dash done before when she was training for the Cloudsdale flying competition.

"Focus was already complete so no worries about that." Scootaloo said focusing then says, "Now for the last step, _style_." She then flies up.

Dash was amazed, smiling seeing Scoot performing her flying skills with impeccable fluency. She was flying very far up. "Come on Scoot keep going." Dash said biting her bottom lip hoping Scootaloo would pull it off. Scoot was going to perform her first Sonic Rainboom. The one she always loves to see Dash do. Now she's going to succeed in doing it herself.

Scoot felt the winds trying to break her down from her pursuit to happiness. The Sonic Rainboom she's been training for now was in her grasp. She was getting faster and faster. Tears formed out her eyes flying back due to the rushing winds colliding into the filly's face. She was picking up more speed. Scoot was going so fast her mane seems like an extending color of purple. It could be compared to Rainbow's speed.

Then like that, the sound barrier was broken causing a Sonic Scootboom** (It was the only thing I came up with, bear with me)**. Dash covered her eyes, not cause of the flash of Scootaloo's Sonic Scootboom, but because of the sun that was blinding her from seeing Scootaloo.

Shaking her head, Dash smiles, Scootaloo had finally done it. She perfected the very technique that made her name spread out all over Cloudsdale and all of Equestria. Now Scoot's going to have her name spread as the second filly to achieve the Sonic Rainboom.

"Huh?" Dash gasped as she looked up. Her expression suddenly changes to a confused look, then to shock look as she saw Scootaloo falling down from the sky fast.

"Scootaloo hang on!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she flew up towards Scootaloo about to catch her but she instantly misses. Dash doesn't waste time and flies down towards the falling unconscious filly Dash not stopping. No she couldn't stop at all because Scoot's life depended on it.

They were close together. The technique Scootaloo had finally succeeded to perform knocked her out. They were getting close to the ground pushing Dash to edge. Then a loud bang ran through Dash's ears. She just did the Sonic Rainboom. She finally grabs Scoot but, then a pop was heard. Rainbow Dash's wings popped a bone causing Dash to hold tight to Scootaloo, crashing into the ground.

When they crashed her impact caused a huge dust cloud form near the Everfree Forest. It began to clear by the wind as Erebos appeared, walking down the massive crater grinning. He saw Dash and Scootaloo lying on the ground not moving. Scootaloo suffered some scratches and cuts but, was still breathing. She was still unconscious. But, Dash had suffered the worst. Her wings were completely destroyed. Her bones were popping out from both sides of them and blood was pouring slowly down her head as her mane blocked part of her face. Her eyes were dull. Her body was covered in massive cuts and scratches. She wasn't breathing.

Erebos stopped as he looked at Dash brutalize body. He began to laugh falling on to the ground while holding his head then tilt his head with a nasty grin visibly shown through his hood. "Oh Dashie I warned you my lovely cyan dear." Erebos said, chuckling as he began walking towards her body.

Gray clouds began to form as rain began to pour down. "You should have listened." Erebos said as his eyes glowed red through his hood. Dash's body began to suddenly glow. Her wings began to snap back together fixing themselves. The cuts and scratches she's received were vanishing. Soon Rainbow Dash's body was completely healed. Her dullest eyes regain back their color. Rainbow Dash suddenly shot up breathing fast. She then looks right next to her seeing Scootaloo.

"Scootaloo!" Dash yells getting up only to fall on the ground. She felt weak all of a sudden.

"Easy my dear you died remember? Let your body regain its strength." Erebos said frowning at Dash.

She ignored him, crawling towards Scootaloo. "Scootaloo come on wake up." Dash said shaking the little filly. "Scootaloo come on wake up." Dash repeated herself beginning to panic as she continues to try and wake up Scootaloo.

The young filly opens her eyes slowly looking at Dash and says, "Hey…big sis." Scootaloo smiles as her voice sounded weak.

"Scootaloo hang on I'm going get help." Dash said hoping to keep her alive.

"Did I do it?" Scootaloo asked, her voice sounded very vague as if it was fading.

"Yeah you did it Scoot, it was awesome." Dash said smiling as tears began to seep out her eyes.

"Sweet…are you proud?" Scootaloo asked. Dash nodded as she still continues to sob.

"I feel tired." Scootaloo said which caused Dash to know right there from the start that her dear little sister wasn't going to make it.

"Erebos do something!" She yelled giving him a pleading look.

"I can't. I am not under contract with her and didn't you say you did not need my help in the first place. This situation you're in my dear is only yours to handle." Erebos said with a small chuckle in the end.

Dash couldn't believe it, she was useless. There was nothing she could do.

"Hey Rainbow Dash why is the sky crying?" Scootaloo asked but, Dash didn't say anything back so Scootaloo then says, "Rainbow Dash?" Scootaloo turned slowly to see that her big sister's petrified face.

"I-I'm so sorry." She said in which confused Scootaloo for a few seconds until she figured out what she meant.

Scootaloo smiles at Dash who had shut her eyes shedding tears still, Scootaloo says, "Big sis. Don't be sorry. I did it. I completed my goal. Like you taught me plus, I got my cutie mark see." Scootaloo said still smiling but, it was weak painful one, one that had brought the cyan Pegasus into tears.

Rainbow Dash opens her eyes slowly and saw it, Scootaloo's cutie mark. It was a pair of white wings connected to a dashing cloud. Just looking at it had reached her point of sadness in which had broken her down. Rainbow Dash cried hugging Scootaloo gently.

"I feel so tired." Scootaloo said in a faint whisper as her eyes began to slowly close. Her hearing began to fade as she drifted off into darkness. "I love you sis." Scootaloo whispered to Dash. Then she smiled as her life slipped away. Even as she was dead Dash still didn't let go and continued to cry.

Erebos looked up at the clouds seeing a black shadow with glowing eyes watching them. It soon vanished. "Azazel, you prick." Erebos said, sighing. He looks at Dash seeing the blood washing off of her. "You'll get pay back my dear. After all…I'm still here to ensure it." Erebos said grinning.

**Present Time **

Tremor frowned at Dash. She was crying after explaining to him had happened.

"I regret for what I did. I should of have had Erebos protected her. It's my fault." She sobbed burying her hooves into her face as her tears continue to roll out her eyes dripping on to the ground.

"Dash it isn't your fault. It's Azazel's fault. Not yours, not Scootaloo's, not Erebos's. Now look at me." He said making the cyan Pegasus look up to him.

"Stay with this Erebos for now. You hear me? Stop blaming yourself you think Scootaloo would want that?" He asked in a stern voice. Dash shook her head no. "Then stop blaming yourself and do what you believe is right. Go with Erebos and find this demon that took Scootaloo's life. Do it for her and when you complete your mission, then you cry not because of her death or your regrets no, but because you finally achieved your mission, you achieved in avenging Scootaloo." Tremor said causing Dash to not cry anymore. Dash tears had stopped and her head went down looking at the ground. She then looks at Tremor nodding her head having a brave expression.

"Now go and when you are done. Come back." He said giving Dash a friendly reassuring smile.

Dash walks to the door stops and looks back at Tremor smiling at him and then says, "Thanks doc." He nodded his head. Dash nodded back and walks out his room leaving him alone.

"This day just can't get any better can it?" He asked himself feeling exhausted.

Picking up a file, he opens it revealing a picture of Rarity and Applejack. "Redheart, get me patients Rarity and Applejack please?" He asked out loud.

Looking at the photos again Tremor says in calm tone, "Now let's see how you progressed so far."

To be continued

**(Listening to Missing by Evanescence and Shattered by Trading Yesterday made me sad while typing this hoped you enjoy it readers, Rarity and AJ will be next. Chapter two edited HAZAH!)**


	3. Mark 3: Pain Edited

**(Now before you start reading I want to give you a heads up I'm going to add a character name Magic Junk who's owned by EpicAeromancer33. We are going to work together on this for your entertainment. So to stop my A and N enjoyed dear readers just remember one thing. Samuel and Azazel see's all. AHH YEAHH! Time to read the edited version of CHAPTER 3!)**

_Chapter 3 the tempting of the seductress and the wrath of the executioner_

"So you two look umm…different since the last time we chat." Tremor said, giving a fake smile as he rubbed the back of his head with his hoof. Rarity and Applejack were in his office but, both of them did look different.

Rarity's eyes were perfectly red. They felt alluring and tempting to just stare into them. It was a sign of beauty. She grins looking at Tremor, who was blushing just by looking at her. Applejack had similar red eyes but, these eyes looked menacing, full of hate and anger. Just by starring at her eyes made Tremor shivered and become interested about them at the same time.

"My dear doctor what are you looking at?" Rarity said with a hint of lust in her tone.

Tremor shook his head and focused on his job and says, "Nothing, now shall we get things started?" Folding his hooves he began to pay full attention on the two mares in front of him.

"What do you want to know?" Rarity asked.

"Well what I want to know is if anything happened before that involved you both, and the book of Samuel." He said calmly.

Rarity only giggled as Applejack asks in an angry tone, "Do you really want to know Mr. Tremor?"

"Now, now AJ let me speak, don't want to scare him with the details do you?" Rarity asked her angry friend while smiling devilishly.

'The hay I do to her?' Tremor thought avoiding eye contact with Applejack but, focusing his attention to Rarity.

"You see doctor this just happened yesterday. The day that we finally knew what Lord Samuel really wanted us for." Rarity said as she gave a seducing grin and AJ gave off a malevolent one.

"Tell me please?" Tremor asked still staying focus.

**Yesterday at Rarity's Boutique **

"Did you find him yet?" Rarity said, panicking around her home.

Sweetie Belle shook her head no. "I think he got away." She said sounding disappointed.

"Dang it Spike, you really have to do that! Now he's going to be pissed at me!" Rarity yelled causing Sweetie Belle flinch at her sister's loud outburst.

"Lord Samuel, forgive me I couldn't perform your ritual in time." Rarity said falling on her couch crying.

"Damn it Spike she wasn't going to kill you but, turn you into a Samuelnist. Why'd you got to run off like that?" Sweetie Belle said frowning.

They needed to perform a ritual in turning Spike into a servant but, he escaped. Now they feared that not only the princesses will come for them to figure out any reason of their dark arts but, Samuel as well because of their failure to perform the ritual successfully.

"Lord Samuel I failed you." Rarity said as she used her magic to levitate a knife to her. She began to slowly carve the Samuel triangle symbol on her chest flinching in pain for each time she carved a line with in the circle.

"Sis he's here." Sweetie Belle said, looking out the window with a frighten expression.

"Damn it right now! I need time!" Rarity yelled, throwing the knife to a wall nearly cutting Sweetie Belle's head off if she hadn't ducked. Blood was slowly leaking from Rarity's chest. She flinches in pain every time she took a step towards the door and slowly moaned when she felt the stinging pain.

"Sweetie Belle, go head towards your room, the grown-ups needs to chat." Rarity said as she looked at her little sister. Sweetie Belle didn't bother talking back as she ran to her room.

The door was opened by Rarity and standing there at the entrance was a black cloak pony. "You're here quite early." She said, becoming nervous.

The pony gave off a sigh and say, "Don't be foolish Rarity you know why I'm here." The pony said sounding somewhat similar to royal and flamboyant pony.

Walking past her into the house he noticed blood on the couch and on the Rarity. "You brought pain upon yourself Rarity, why?" The stallion asked calmly looking at her.

Rarity frowns looking down. "I failed a ritual so I had to bring pain upon myself." She said slightly disappointed and proud.

"You seem happy for your failure, why is that, hmm?" The stallion asked sounding disappointed.

"The pain…the blood that I spill out…from me…felt good." She said, grinning as she licked her lips. The Stallion sighs taking off his hood. He had dullest gray eyes that made Rarity look at him gasping. He was a gray pony with a gray mane. This stallion seemed so empty Rarity was petrified by his ghostly like appearance and also amaze by him. He brought out a power of royalty in her eyes.

"Now it is rude to stare Rarity." The stallion said, causing Rarity to snap out of her dazed off trance.

"Sorry great Lyncro." Rarity apologized.

Lyncro only shook his head in annoyance. "You're a naïve foal. You sold your soul to Samuel for attention and thus bringing you to the very core of lust." The blind stallion said looking at her. "Do you have anyway in making up your mistake?" Lyncro asked sternly.

"I…sadly don't master Lyncro." Rarity said looking down.

"Well then you're in luck I have something for you to make up." He said looking out the window.

"What is it master Lyncro?" Rarity asked as she looked at him smiling. There was still hope for her.

"There are two Azazelist spies in the forest. They are to be eliminated at once with no mercy. Now you're going to get your friend Applejack to help you. Oh yeah you do know she is a Samuelnist correct?" He asked.

"Of course, she told me. Her whole family is I'm amaze she converted them all like that." Rarity said quite impress at her farm friend.

"Good then the mission will probably be easy. Go to Applejack and tell her the mission I'm sure she will gladly accept in helping you eliminating these degenerates." Lyncro said, grinning.

"Yes master Lyncro." Rarity said bowing her head to her guardian devil.

"Oh and Rarity please for Samuel's sake stop cutting yourself; I can smell your blood from miles away." Lyncro said vanishing in dark liquid that turn into black smoke. Rarity looks at her wound and saw that it was gone along with the blood.

"He always likes to see a clean contract. Okay I better go, Sweetie Belle I'll be back watch the boutique for me!" Rarity yelled.

"Okay!" Sweetie Belle yelled back from her room.

"Alright Rarity, it's time to fix your mistakes." Rarity said to herself as she packed up a saddle bag and clothing and left the house.

Rarity soon made it to Sweet Apple Acres when it hit night time and saw Applejack bucking trees. "Applejack dear, I bring a message from the blind devil." Rarity called Applejack seductively.

AJ glares at her with a menacing grin. "Bout darn time I've been waiting to take down something." She said trotting towards Rarity. "So what did mister Lyncro say?" Applejack asked.

"Why my dear, he wants us to eliminate some pest in the Everfree Forest. Does that sound nice my dear?" Rarity asked giggling.

"These pests, the hay have they been doing to make Lyncro want us to do that?" Applejack asked lifting an eyebrow.

"You see they are Azazelist and they despise us Samuelnist so much so that they will kill us. I thought you knew that." Rarity said looking at AJ surprised.

"Rarity you already know that I barely care what faction is against another faction, because all that matters is if any of my close ones, like you or the others are harmed, I'll kill them without a second thought. After all I represent wrath." Applejack said grinning.

"Well then my dear there is no time wasting on our mission hmm?" Rarity asked as she grins back.

"None at all sugarcube lets go hunt us down some Azazelist." Applejack said as the two left heading towards the Everfree forest.

Applejack looks at Rarity as they continue through the forest and says, "Hey Rarity what's with the cloths in the bag?" Applejack asked looking at Rarity's saddle bag.

"Oh they are hiding my knife that's all. I bring them just in case I get bored and, 'I don't care anymore." Applejack interrupted the masochistic mare walking ahead.

"You know Applejack dear, it feels nice, and 'I said I ain't interested!" Applejack yelled at Rarity only to get a giggle from her in response.

"So the two spies are in this forest but, where?" Applejack asked turning to Rarity. Rarity stops and facehoofs herself realizing there was an error on the mission that she had forgotten to fix.

"You forgot to ask him where they were didn't you." Applejack said as she looked at Rarity becoming irritated. Applejack despise doing missions in which she is given no info on where to find and complete her goal.

"Sadly Applejack, yes, yes I did." She said frowning.

"Rarity I came in time!" Lyncro called as he appeared next to Applejack causing both of them to jump next to each other startle. Lyncro chuckled looking at them only to earn him two heated glares from the two sinful mares. "Okay I forgot to tell you that the degenerates are coming to you. They know you're after them and knowing Azazel's ways of 'Only cowards will have their skin rip apart along with their arms and legs.' They will easily be found." Lyncro said.

"Well that's going to be quite easy now don't you think Applejack?" Rarity asked but, got no response back from AJ. "Applejack?" Rarity called turning to her side seeing that she was gone.

"COME AND PLAY YOU FILIES!" Applejack yelled out loud trying to attract the Azazelists attention. This made Lyncro shake his head left and right feeling annoyed and vanishes like he had done before at Rarity's place.

"Great now we are going to attract attention without going quiet, oh well. I hope they will scream like the diamond dog I sacrificed." Rarity said pulling out her knife from her satchel bag.

"There here." Applejack said grinning as she looks at Rarity.

"Well then shall we shed blood for the mighty Samuel?" Rarity asked as she looked back at her orange mare friend.

"Yes we shall." Applejack said and when that was said two dark armor stallions bursts out the bushes holding knives in their mouths.

"Hmm, these mares are Samuelnists I wouldn't expect whores to that pathetic being." A stallion on the left said insulting them.

"Just for that, dear fellow Azazelist…" Rarity said but stopped as she went into her saddle bag and took out her knife and stood facing Applejack staying silent and smiling at the farm mare. "You're going to die really fast." She said as she grins and threw her knife towards the stallion that insulted her. The two Azazelists spread out quickly dodging the knife as it flew by them. The two Azazelists ran forward towards the two gripping the mouths tight onto the handle of their knife.

"That was bad timing on the dodge dear." Rarity said as she giggled after her horn glow. The Azazelists were confused but, shrugged it off continuing to charge at her.

Suddenly, Applejack came out of nowhere and rammed into one of the Azazelists, separating him from his partner.

"Faze!" The stallion called stopping about to help his partner until his attention was caught by a certain mare.

"Hello over here." Rarity attracted the Azazelist's attention. Suddenly, the Azazelist finally realizes why her horn was glowing. Looking left he, ducks an incoming knife that almost took off his head.

"Miss UFF-!" He was cut off after he receive piercing stab in the throat. Blood from his throat seeped out onto Rarity's horn.

"Now, now look what you did here. You're ruining my mane with your blood, along with my horn. You need to show manners sir and without manners, well then…" She said as she adverted her eyes at the Azazelists staring at him and says, "There is no need for this horrible mouth of yours to begin with." Rarity then jerks her head up causing her horn to split the colt's head. Rarity laughed as the dead stallion's blood spray into the air around her.

Faze was rammed into a tree by Applejack, coughing out blood. He collapses onto the ground struggling to get up.

"COME ON!" Applejack yelled as he got up. She then bucks him in the side of his face shattering his jaw also causing his body to crash into the same tree from before. He got up again but, stumbled to ground having trouble getting up from the damage he's suffered.

"Bitch." He muttered under his breath enough for Applejack to hear his hated tone towards her.

"You should've kept your mouth shut for that-wait a minute." She suddenly stopped speaking looking at Faze shock. He grins as a shining string was clutched into his mouth. It was connected to all the trees surrounding them.

"You know a lot of powder and strings connected to wood are able to cause sparks, this can always come in handy in times like these." Faze said grinning.

"So you're going to kill yourself?" Applejack asked grinning like a maniac back at Faze.

"Yes, it's a shame you would've fit perfectly to be Lord Azazel's follower your blood thirst for fighting, I believe so at least, fighters like you are respected well by a lot of us." He said and with that he pulls the string but, a blade came crashing down through his head and into the ground stopping him from completely pulling the string even far for the explosive powder to ignite.

Applejack sighs in relief looking up at a tree seeing a dark hooded pony with blue eyes. The pony had a horn poking out of its hood. It then glows dark and the strings turn into ashes as the sword floated onto the pony's back. The pony then vanishes into black feathers.

"Dexilus." Applejack said smiling and then turned her head left seeing her blood cover fashion friend trotting towards her smiling.

"Applejack dear have you handled the pests yet?" Rarity asked walking next to her.

"Yeah let's go now." She said. Rarity nodded but, before they were about to go anywhere they heard a 'Thump!'

"Whoa kid, watch it." The two stopped hearing some male voice.

"Let's see who that is." Applejack whispered to Rarity who agreed with her. The two mares slowly crept towards the stallion's direction where he was heard from and found three ponies and Spike in the middle of a dirt road that lead to Ponyville.

"Now calm down and tell me what got you in a hurry?" A Pegasus stallion that had a white coat with an un-kempt blonde mane and tail with pink eyes said, smiling. He wore a white robe that revealed his cutie mark and front legs. The cutie mark was a puff of smoke that was the color of pink, white, and gold.

"It's crazy! You wouldn't even believe me." It was Spike that was speaking to this pegasus. He was covered in dirt and scratches. He looked frightened.

"Trust me, I saw a lot of crazy things in my life, I bet this isn't the worst out of the others I've encounter." This pegasus said smiling calming Spike down. Something about this stallion made him calm and feel safe. Applejack and Rarity then notices the two other stallions that were with the pegasus.

"I'm Magic Junk. Please I would like it if you don't question me about the name, and who are you?" Magic asked Spike as he still kept a happy smile on his face.

"I'm Spike it's nice to meet you." He said and smiled back.

"These two are my friends Little Strife and Dream Phobic." He said, pointing his hoof at the two stallions. Dream Phobic had a musician composer outfit on with Cello case strap on his back. He was an earth pony who had green eyes, a brown coat with a wavy, combed, light brown mane and tail. He looked very tired but, gave a relaxing smile. Next to him was Little Strife who was a blue coated unicorn with a baby blue mane and gray tail. He had blue eyes that were little bit dull. His cutie mark was four raindrops. Little Strife gave Spike a well…dullest expression.

'He reminds me of Lyncro a little.' Rarity thought as she looked at Strife.

"Okay I'll tell you." Spike said as he began to explain his story on how he got here in such a panic.

He told Magic and the other two about the incident with Twilight chattering about Samuel. But, she snaps out of her creepy trance and wanted him to stay at Rarity's. When he got to Rarity place everything felt different. She locked herself in her room once in a while with Sweetie Belle speaking to someone he didn't know or even seen before. But, the next few days Rarity and Sweetie Belle tried to perform a ritual on him so he escaped and ran into the Everfree forest not stopping.

"So what you're saying is, she tried to perform a ritual on you and, luckily you got away?" Magic asked.

"Nooo, I'm sure he just said that he magically flew into the forest, happy as ever he can be,after escaping from Celestia-knows-what." Little Strife said sounding like an ass. Magic glared at him then laughs sarcastically then sighs, looking back at Spike.

"Ignore him he's well…" Magic said then looks back at Strife and sighed again shaking his head. "He's what you call a Deadpan Snarker or in one simple way to put it." Magic said looking back at Strife who had his back to facing them and yells, "A HUGE DOWNER!" Strife shrugged not caring what Magic had to say.

"Well don't worry Spike the Paradise organization will handle this ritual crisis, you can count on us!" Magic said smiling as the baby dragon sighs in relief that he felt safe.

"Paradise, I think we should head back dear, master Lyncro would want to know about this." Rarity whispered in AJ's ear.

"Yeah let's go." Applejack agreed.

Soon Applejack and Rarity got back to the boutique and as soon as they enter the shop. Lyncro, Sweetie Belle, and the cloaked colt pony that saved Applejack was sitting down having tea together as a ballerina song was being play but, this song felt painful and beautiful at the sound of it touching their ears.

"Master Dexilus what brings you here?" Applejack asked. The hooded stallion pulls down his hood revealing a light tan coat with spiky blond hair. He looks at the two grinning.

"Sweetie Belle sorry but, maybe another time we can have tea." Lyncro said smiling at the filly.

"Okay I'm going to leave now." Sweetie Belle said running off upstairs.

"Your mission is successful but, next time AJ kill your enemy faster, toying with them gives them the advantage to find your weakness. Now before Lyncro speaks, you have news for us right?" Dexilus asked calmly sipping his tea.

"Yes we saw Spike speaking to some group of three colts after my failed ritual. They came from the Everfree forest it seems and looks like they were on a mission. We heard them mention they encountered many crazy things before and handling us seemed easy. They call themselves, 'Paradise.' " Dexilus interrupted Rarity shocking the two mares.

"We already know those kids dears." Lyncro said with a not worrying or caring about this 'Paradise'.

"You see they hunt down people who perform evil rituals. But, our rituals may sound, well wrong, like Azazel's but, we both have reasons." Dexilus said looking out of the window. He looks back at Applejack and says, "For reasons of our own beliefs, don't worry about them, they're children. They won't survive against us or Azazel. I'm just saying if they go up against that piece of crap." AJ chuckled at what Dexilus said doubting this 'Paradise' would even survive.

"At least show manners and not use provocative language brother." Lyncro said taking a sip of his tea unamuse by his brother's vulgar language.

"So what do we do then? Spike told them what I almost did to him." Rarity said becoming concern.

"You do nothing, but welcome them to Ponyville dear. Now if you excuse us we must leave." Lyncro said putting the cup of tea down on the table and walk towards the door with Dexilus.

"Oh yeah and you two visit Tremor and tell him everything that has happened to you today. Let him know the eyes of Samuel are laid on him." Lyncro said before he vanished.

Dexilus turn to them and says, "And tell him this that the god of sins and virtues are near as Illiad hungers for his two counter parts." Dexilus then vanishes with an echoing laughter causing shivers to spawn down Applejack's and Rarity's back.

"Well then Rarity, you know what we have to do?" Applejack asked as she grins at Rarity.

"Why my dear Applejack I precisely know indeed." Rarity said grinning back at her friend.

**Present time at Tremor's office**

Tremor wasn't frightened or pleased. He still remains calm and focus unfazed by the report he has gotten from these two Samuelnists. "We are done for the day. Come back if you have any other news for me." Tremor said.

"Alright Doctor Tremor we'll keep in touch and do be careful." Rarity said with a lustful pitch in her tone.

"We wouldn't want our doctor dead." Applejack said grinning again menacing and following Rarity out the office leaving the doctor alone in his office.

Tremor gritted his teeth and threw his chair at the wall. "FUCK!" He yelled huffing furiously. "What do you want with me SAMUEL!" He yelled looking up at the ceiling.

Settling down Tremor pick his chair back up and moves back next to the desk. Sighing, Tremor looks out the window seeing the full moon. "What the hay." Tremor said in disbelief as his eyes widen leaving him left to gasp on what he was seeing at this moment.

The moon had the glowing Samuel symbol pentagram with a triangle within it having a carved in 'SK' in the center of the triangle. It was glowing black.

"This whole town is going to hell." He muttered under his breath shock.

"Doctor Tremor, are you okay?" Nurse Redheart said as she peek her head into his office. The doctor looked at her nodding his head yes.

"Do you see the moon?" He asked calmly.

"Umm of course it's beautiful." She said looking at the moon after walking next to him.

"Can you tell me what's so different about it?" He asked trying to hide his fear from taking over his voice he felt like he was going crazy.

"Umm nothing really is different about it, why?" She asked looking at him confused.

"N-nothing just wondering, you can have the day off today Red okay." Tremor said as he walked back to his desk looking calm still but, hiding expression of fear.

"Really you mean it?" She asked looking at him shocked.

"Yeah, now can you please leave, I'm busy." He said setting up his folders even though there was no need to do it.

"Oh well okay if you say so." Redheart said sadly as her ears went down.

'I know you want to stay by my side but, in a situation like this I won't risk your safety.' Tremor thought saddening.

Redheart stops at the door and looks back at the doctor.

"I'll see you again Doctor Tremor." She said caringly.

"Yeah, okay." Tremor said still remaining with his calm composure.

That was all he can say. There was probably a rare chance he will not want to see her in this kind of situation of two cult gods waging war against one another.

When Redheart left, Tremor was yet again left alone in his room. His calm face vanishes being replace with a petrified look. "Damn you Illiad why couldn't you just leave me alone." Tremor said as closed his eyes. He then lays his head on the desk and soon escapes into his dreams. This day was tough to handle. But, he knew in the future it will get even harder.

To be continued

**(Finally a pain to complete this late but, I hope you like it and next chapter will be about the organization Paradise. A thank you to my editor EpicAeromancer33 you are awesome. Now thanks for reading and if you excuse me I'm going to let my hands rest. DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER EDIT CRAP! NOW CHAPTER 4! I'M COMING AFTER YOU SOON CHAPTER FUCKING FIVE!)**


	4. Paradise Edited

**(HELLO READERS! Are your prayers ready to be answered by Samuel or Azazel? Well now they have to wait on this chapter because Paradise has entered Ponyville STARRING MAGIC JUNK owned by EpicAeromancer33. Now MLP is own by you know who so don't sue me. Enjoy for Samuel demand sit. EDITED VERSION!)**

Chapter 4 Paradise in the town of Ponyville

"What is Paradise?" Magic repeated Spike's question, looking at him with a cheerful smile. Magic chuckles and then says, "The organization that hunts down any evil cults that perform evil practices to evil gods to hurt others."

"Yep we're good old Paradise, the organization that barely gets paid at all just for risking their asses every mission on a damn daily basis." Strife said sarcastically earning a pissed off look from Magic but, Magic then sighs in defeat knowing Strife, was, well Strife.

The four are in Ponyville walking to the Mayor's place to have a place to stay in. If they were going to help Spike out they would need a place to live in as their own headquarters.

"So you guys are professionals in handling these cult problems?" Spike asked.

"Why yes mister Spike we are." Dream said politely to Spike.

"Well now I feel completely safe." Spike said relived that he was safe with these three stallions.

"Wow this town looks awesome." Magic said looking at Ponyville's scenery.

With the sun already up it brightens its peaceful decadence. "Why I must agree with you Magic this town does have a nice life style suited for your particular way of life." Dream said looking at Magic smiling.

"Yeah if they can take in random shenanigans, you two fit well." Strife said smartass attitude again.

"You're a downer man you know that." Magic said looking at Strife who only shrugged.

Suddenly a pink mare appears behind them and yells, "HELLO!" Causing the three stallions, to jump startled by her hyperactive voice. "My name's Pinkie Pie you must be new! I've never seen you before! What's that your carrying is it an instrument! Octavia will like you! OH you have pink eyes how adorable! You're all new! Then I have to start a welcome party! WOO-HOO!" And with all of that said Pinkie Pie vanished.

"Who the bloody hay was that?" Dream asked still dumbfounded.

"That's Pinkie Pie she's the best party goer in Ponyville." Spike said chuckling at the three shocked faces that the three ponies made.

"Man I'm going to like her for sure." Magic said bringing back his smile.

"She is…" "Don't you even think about it, no snarker stuff for this day, got it!" Magic interrupted Strife from saying anything. Strife only lifts an eyebrow at his friend and had an emotionless expression then turns his head away from looking at him.

"I take that as a yes." Magic said trotting back to Spike. "Now shall we get to thy mayor?" He asked looking at the baby dragon. Spike nodded his head yes.

The four soon got to the mayor, Strife was silent throughout the walk but, momentarily Magic had purposely said random things just to mess with him. Strife easily ignored these things from Magic but, stopped and almost yelled at Magic to shut up only to shut his own mouth up. Magic gave Strife a smug face whenever the snarker unicorn wanted to say something but, couldn't.

Entering into the mayor's office they sat down waiting for the mayor's response on the three strangers. "You three are?" The mayor asked now focusing her attention on the four.

"Well, we are three strangers from the Everfree looking for a home to stay in this beautiful town that you run so perfectly well, just like your beauty madam." Dream said causing the mayor to blush at his comment. "My name madam is Dream Phobic, musician and artist of the delicate arts of culinary not only that but, the charming gentlecolt who has his eyes on a certain mare and plans to live a happy life with her till death do us apart." Dream said with such a polite fluent tone that shocked Magic and Spike while Strife's mouth was left wide open in disbelief.

"Here are your keys to the new home Mister Dream. I hope you enjoy Ponyville and I hope we will see each other soon, that's if you want to see me." The mayor said blushing mad at Dream Phobic.

The musician colt just smiles and takes the keys winking at the mayor. "I thank you and hope to see you again." And with that done and said, Dream Phobic left the room leaving the mayor in cloud nine and his friends left in gasps (Pun included poker face).

"That was really easy." Spike said surprised.

"You said it Dovahkiin." Magic said leaving the office along with Strife.

"Wait, who's Dovahkiin?" Spike asked Magic following him.

"Nobody, never mind." Magic said quickly while rubbing the back of his head smiling nervously. Spike was still confused but, shrugged it off not caring about anymore.

While heading to their new home Spike spoke up, "Hey since you're new to Ponyville I might as well give you the basic info of everyone here." Magic looks at Spike interested in learning about the town. "Well I'm going to say that Ponyville is a peaceful everyday town nothing really bad happens in this place. You see there are many places to go visit in town. Like Sugarcube Corner, it's owned by two ponies named Mr. and Mrs. Cake and that's where Pinkie Pie lives at. They have the best cupcakes in town." Spike said. Magic begins to lick his lips thinking of all the cupcakes he could have.

"Spike, sir may we please discuss this inside. When Magic thinks of something it sadly or happily happens for real." Dream said calmly smiling at the purple dragon.

"What do you mean by that?" Spike asked.

"Well Magic is a special Pegasus; trust me a lot more special than any of us." Dream said giving off a soft chuckle looking up at the air.

"Okay. Umm…Dream Phobic why do look so tired? And what's with your name?" Spike asked as he walked past the dazed Pegasus Spike and was now next to Dream.

"Why?" Dream asked looking at the dragon smiling as his left eye twitched. Magic was nudged by Strife. Magic glares at Strife for interrupting his imagination, but stops seeing the snarker pointing his hoof at Dream and Spike.

"My name you really want to know?" Dream asked giving off a soft disturbing chuckled.

"Umm, of course." Spike said silencing the chuckle coming from Dream.

"Oh no worst question ever Spike." Magic said frowning.

"What do you even mean by that, 'MY NAME IS TELLING YOU EVERYTHING! I DON'T SLEEP EVER! OR IT WILL BE TOO LATE! MY REALITY WILL BE RIPPED FROM MY FLESH AS I'M STABED MULTIPLE TIMES BY STRINGS COMING FROM MY BEAUTFUL CELLO UMMMF!" Magic stopped Dream Phobic from continuing his ranting by covering his muzzle with his hoof. Spike was freaked out by the musician's outburst.

"You see Spike, Dream Phobic is well, afraid to sleep. He's never slept since he…well he never slept at all to begin with." Magic said as he pulls out a cup of coffee from Dream's pocket and pours the coffee into Dream's mouth instantly calming him down.

"How did you do that?" Spike asked Magic, amazed that he just pulled out a cup of coffee out of Dream's pocket.

"Well it's a power of mine called Reality Warping long story, but it's awesome and comes in use for me a lot." Magic said smirking.

"Now that's cool." Spike said impress.

"Thanks." Magic said. Magic then turns his head to Strife expecting a sarcastic comment from him. But, Strife gave him a 'what do you want expression'.

"Alright now, are you good buddy?" Magic said looking at Dream who drank his coffee like a gentlecolt and nodded giving a Magic a smile.

They soon got to the house the mayor assigned them to live in. "Alright time to check out the place!" Magic said snatching the key from Dream and quickly inserts it into the door lock.

As soon as he unlocked it the door wouldn't open. "The heck it won't open." Magic said becoming confused.

"Are you opening it right?" Dream asked walking next to Magic trying to open it. Now he was confused too it couldn't open.

"How do we open this?" Magic asked as he rubbed his chin with his hoof thinking.

"This door is a challenge." Dream said sighing.

"Your right, well then Door that can hide many secrets just waiting to be shown, Challenge accepted." Magic said grabbing Dream's Cello quickly and swinging it hard at the door but, instead of the Cello breaking it was the door being completely destroyed. Magic smirks looking at Dream Phobic who was glaring daggers at Magic. Dream then snatches back his Cello and puts it around his back.

"Well then let's enter into our new home, 'SURPRISE!" The three ponies and the baby purple dragon jumped back startled by the surprising outburst of a bunch of ponies wearing party hats smiling at them.

"The bloody hell?" Dream muttered quietly confuse.

Suddenly Pinkie Pie pops out of nowhere bouncing up and down. "Surprise, I'm so glad you three came to the party!" She said smiling.

"Umm…well thanks but, how did you get into our house?" Magic asked lifting an eyebrow at Pinkie Pie suspiciously.

"The door had no lock silly filly! So to be kind enough, I put a lock in the inside since we were still inside." She said smiling. Strife left eye twitch after hearing her say all of that. "Well don't stand there with confuse faces with your mouths wide open. Have fun, after all this is your party!" She said as she was bouncing away.

Magic looks at Spike with a smile on his face and says, "I'm really going to like her a lot."

"While you two have fun, Strife and I are going to explore this home of ours." Dream said walking past by Magic and Spike with Strife right behind him. The Pegasus and the baby dragon look at one another and both smile.

"Oh yeah, now that you know about Paradise, I'll let you know right now that we're looking for others willing to join us." Magic said.

"I can join?" Spike asked looking surprised at Magic.

"Heck yeah, after all you are the only pony…dragon that survived from multiple cult acts and knows full well about it, like us." Magic said while taking a soft drink out from under his wing and began to drink it while watching the other ponies enjoy the party.

"How did you do that-wait oh yeah, Reality Warping, but what does that mean? Is it magic?" Spike asked curious about Magic's abilities.

"Well not really, it's a power you're born with; I was given it at birth." Magic said as a straw appears in his hoof. He puts it in his soft drink and begins to slurp the juice out through the straw.

"Hello there I am Twilight Sparkle, welcome to Ponyville." Twilight said startling Magic from behind making him drop his soft drink onto the ground.

"No! That was one of the best drinks I could think of." Magic whined comically, as was looking at his drink frowning.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to startle you." Twilight said looking sad with her ears going down.

"It's no big deal I can get another." Magic said smiling at the purple mare. He notices Spike looking nervous. 'Wait…Twilight? She's Twilight? How in the hay is she performing rituals? Well she does look like the book type kind of mare but, does she perform rituals.' Magic thought.

"Hey Spike, has Rarity been taking good care of you lately?" Twilight asked adverting her attention to Spike.

"Umm…yeah she has." Spike lied thinking that Rarity might hurt Twilight if he ever told her what she tried to do to him before. Magic caught on with this understanding that Twilight was very close to Spike that you can call her a mother to him. "How's everything since I'm not around to take care of anything at the library?" Spike asked.

Twilight frowns and says, "Not well. Still, I think you have to stay with Rarity. I'm about to visit the princess tomorrow."

"Really, well I hope it turns out okay I'm sure she can help you, after all she's the princess right; she can do anything." Spike said smiling, hoping that the princess will at least help Twilight go back to her old self.

"Hope so to, so what's your name?" Twilight asked as she looks at Magic.

Before he had a chance to answer, a certain cyan colored Pegasus comes crashing into him.

"Magic, are you alright?" Spike asked becoming shock.

Twilight was confuse and asks, "Magic? His name is Magic, seriously?" Twilight began to giggle.

"Ouch." Magic groaned as he got up rubbing his head.

"You okay?" Dash asked as she got up felling sorry; after all, she did crash into him.

"I'm alright, that was nothing compared to things I've encountered before." Magic said laughing while giving her a reassuring smile that he was alright. Dash blushes, seeing him just get up and offer her his hoof with a smile plastered on his face like nothing bad happened.

Magic says in his usual cheerful style tone, "Name's Magic."

Dash shook his hoof and said, "Name's Rainbow Dash, the greatest fastest flyer in all of Equestria." Dash gave him a gloating smirk.

"Hey Dash you okay?" Applejack called running to her with Rarity by her side. The wrathful mare and the lusting mare stopped and both gasp.

'He's here.' They both thought in unison instantly becoming cautious.

"Yeah I'm okay guys just normal trick failures." Dash said rubbing the back of her head with her hoof embarrass by her mishap trick.

"Well I'm glad you're okay darling. Now who is this fine gentlecolt?" Rarity asked, lying that she didn't knew who he was.

"Name's Magic Junk and it's nice to meet the two of you." He said smiling at them like he always does when he see's anypony.

"Name's Applejack partner, I run an apple farm orchard call Sweet Apple Acres not to far from the town." Applejack said kindly.

"I am Rarity, Equestria's greatest fashion clothing designer." Rarity said with a hint of lust but, Magic didn't catch on with this, which surprised her as most stallions falls head over hooves for her when shows off her lustful attitude.

"Rainbow Dash, are you alright?" Said a meek voice that cause Magic to turn towards Rainbow Dash seeing Fluttershy checking for any sign of wound on Dash.

"I'm okay Fluttershy don't worry. Nothing can take me down." Dash said smirking but, the smirk soon fades into a frown.

"What's wrong Dash?" Rarity asked, looking at her cyan friend.

"Nothing, nothing is wrong, I'm alright." Dash said smiling at them. She was lying and Magic could tell.

'_Note to self. See Dash and try to help her.'_ Magic thought.

"Oh Spike." Rarity said catching the baby dragon's attention.

'_Wait! Note to self again! Look out for Rarity.'_ Magic thought as he turned his attention to them. Applejack knew Magic was aware about Rarity. She just waited to see if he will risk doing anything rash that would make her end him here.

"Hey Rarity, sorry I left without telling you. I think there will be more gems in the Everfree that I can get you." Spike lied surprising the lusting mare.

"He did what?" Twilight spoke up shock.

"I was going to tell Twilight at the party since you weren't at your home yesterday." Rarity lied as she lays her eyes on Spike.

"I was safe, don't worry Twilight, Magic and his friends got me back to town." Spike said smiling at Twilight.

"True." Magic said chuckling. "Let me tell you this, Spike is sure interesting." Magic said giving a reassuring wink at Spike that only he caught on to Magic's act. Magic was trying to get Spike off the hook from entering the Everfree with no one with him. "I see your Celestia's pupil, correct and you also love reading books?" Magic asked as cheerful as he always was.

"Yeah, did Spike tell you that?" She said blushing becoming flatter.

"Yep, he sure did. You must be the best friend he's ever had to achieve that much. I'll say you should be proud to have him by your side." Magic said. Twilight nodded agreeing with Magic this was true after all.

"Spike, next time, don't do such foolish things." Twilight said looking at Spike who nodded his head yes.

"U-um excuse me who are you?" Fluttershy asked timidly in which caught Magic's attention. Magic thought of something to say to not scare her since she looks so easy to scare. He gave up and just said his name and to the others. They were surprise that she didn't "Eep" to his style of tone. Fluttershy was after all a timid mare who was easily afraid of a lot of things and most of all…shy.

"I am F-Fluttershy n-nice to, um see you." She said smiling.

'_The cuteness is over fucking nine-thousand!'_ Magic yelled in his head not paying attention to anyone around him.

"HEY MAGIC JUNK HOW ARE YOU, ENJOYING YOUR PARTY!" Pinkie yelled snapping him out of his thoughts.

"I really like it!" Magic said smiling at the pink mare.

"Hey Magic Junk is it alright if I stay with you?" Spike asked.

"Sure I really want to tell you about the adventures me and my friends have had." Magic said.

"Are you sure?" Rarity asked trying to hide her anger that Spike was slipping from her hooves from her performing a perfect ritual on him.

"Yeah really, plus not to be rude I have to hang out with guys once in a while so it's no big deal right?" He said looking at Twilight. Twilight sighs in defeat, after all, Spike barely had any time to make friends that were boys.

"Fine but, you are not to go back to the Everfree forest again. Do you understand?" Twilight said sternly.

"Yeah I understand." Spike said smiling at Twilight.

"Awesome! We're going to have a good time." Magic said smirking at Spike.

"So let's continue with this party!" Pinkie yelled excitingly bouncing away. Applejack and Rarity look at one another with worry looks.

"You two okay?" Magic asked suddenly appearing next to them.

"Oh it's nothing. You just carry on with your party, Applejack and I have to go back to our homes. We both have busy days tomorrow." Rarity said.

"Same for me, tomorrow I got to meet the princess very early." Twilight said.

"Sorry but, I have to go home. Angel is feeling sick and I don't want him to be alone for too long." Fluttershy said.

"Tomorrow I have to settle some scores with some prick." Dash muttered depressingly that only Magic was able to hear.

"Alright I guess that I'm left with Spike and Pinkie." Magic said chuckling.

"Sorry but, I hope we get to know each other a lot more later on." Twilight said.

"Yeah things had been quite busy lately." Rarity said as she still kept her eyes on Spike frowning. Rarity's continues glare caused Spike to become a quite nervous as if he was staring at his predator that was just waiting for the right time to attack him.

"Alright I better go see ya later guys." Dash said flying out an open window with nothing else to say.

"Goodbye Magic I hope we might see one another again." Applejack said as her and Rarity left there house.

Twilight soon left with Fluttershy leaving the baby dragon and the predictable yet happy Pegasus by themselves in the party.

"Well Spike lets have fun." Magic said smiling at Spike.

"Right!" Spike responded back with a smile appearing on his face.

Soon the party had ended and all the ponies except Pinkie had left Magic's house. "So did you really like it?" Pinkie asked as she was bouncing around Magic in a circle.

"Yeah I really did for the twentieth time." Magic said smiling at the pink mare. She was bombarding him with questions about the party being given the same answer from Magic. "Well Pinkie it's getting quite late shouldn't you be getting back home?" Magic asked.

"Oh yeah it is getting late! Silly filly me I was so excited that I lost track of time!" She said.

'This mare had energy that surpasses Dream's paranoid problems with falling asleep.' Magic thought smiling by the thought of Pinkie.

"Helloooo, helloooo, Magic, are you there?" Pinkie asked as she was looking into his eyes. He snaps out of his imagination and gasps. He saw a small triangle around Pinkie's pupils. Shaking his head and looking back at Pinkie's eyes the triangle was gone.

"Weird." He said.

"What's weird?" Pinkie asked.

"N-nothing really just imagining things that's all." Magic said hiding the fact that he saw red triangles in her eyes.

"Well I better go. Bye Spike, bye Magic and tell your other friends I said bye too." Pinkie said running out the house.

"Hey Magic you okay you blanked out not to long ago?" Spike asked.

"He's alright Spike. When Magic is imagining things he losses all sense to reality which leaves you in the OPEN!" Dream screamed at Magic startling the Pegasus and accidently Spike as well.

"DREAMING IS BAD! DREAMING TRAPS YOU FROM REALITY! DREAMING IS DEATH'S LAST NAME!" Dream Phobic yelled only to be silenced by having a cup of coffee appear in front of his face floating. He grabs it and begins to drink it. "Thank you Strife." Dream said turning to Strife who was having his back facing them. "He's still silent." Dream said looking at Spike and Magic who were both still shock at Dream's outburst smiling at the fact Strife had stood quiet for quite a long time.

They regained their composures and began to laugh. Dream lifts an eyebrow confused. "Magic you saw her eyes haven't you?" Dream asked sounding serious. The two stopped and look at the paranoid musician.

"What do you mean?" Magic asked smiling.

"Don't play silly Magic, you and I plus Strife knows what you had seen in her eyes." Dream said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Come on she can't be possessed." Magic said.

"Not possessed, but corrupted my friend." Dream said taking another sip of his coffee.

"Pinkie being possessed how could that even happen she's the nicest pony in town?" Spike asked but, gets startle by Strife who was slamming his head on the fridge repeatedly muffling his screams.

"Ignore him he's still pissed that I silenced him from saying any smartass comments." Magic said laughing a little at Strife's distress. "So yeah, anyway, Pinkie can't be corrupted that's impossible." Magic said becoming serious with Dream.

"Magic my good friend, you just met her and you're already falling for her." Dream said grinning at Magic mischievously. The Pegasus blushes looking away. "Stick with the point!" Magic yelled wanting to get back into the subject.

The musician pony chuckles at his joke and asks, "Now Magic, you want to know what Strife and I were really doing during the party?"

"What? You said you were exploring the house." Magic said becoming confused.

"We were watching you and those six mares. We were studying them. Out of all the ponies in this party they were unusual. Like Rarity, yes we know their names because we asked other ponies. Now back to Rarity, she's the one Spike told us about, the one that had been speaking to you. She's, well my friend magnificent in beauty but, what made her intruding for me was her scent. She smelled like blood." Dream said calmly taking another sip from his coffee.

"Alright dude that sounds so creepy but, the smell, really? Out of anything else about her, you pick smell. Geez why am I even your friend?" Magic said creep out by Dream Phobic's description about Rarity.

Strife turns to them about to say something but, Magic looks at him causing the snarker to be silent. Strife gave Magic an 'F-U' look and turned his back from him grumbling.

"Now the others I can point out, is Rainbow Dash she seems to be, well how, can I really put this." Dream said rubbing his chin with his hoof thinking.

"Look I get it okay, Dash seems to be down about something but, that doesn't mean she's corrupted to, and I'm still sure Pinkie isn't either." Magic said.

"What about Fluttershy and Applejack, ever wonder about them my friend?" Dream asked.

"Not really, I didn't pay any mind to them. I was worrying about Twilight and Rarity. Do you think they have a connection with each other that involves them being in the same cult?" Magic asked.

"I don't believe Twilight is part of this cult, well not sure if she's in one to begin with but, Rarity is who you should keep a close eye on." Dream said.

Magic nods his head and says, "You got a point there buddy."

"Now Magic, just to make myself clear, how about you follow Pinkie to her place and investigate if she has any dealings with some cult just in case." Dream said as he took another sip of his coffee.

"Fine I will, but when I come back and prove to you she isn't corrupted you have to let me cut your strings off on your cello." Magic said smiling as he runs out of the house right after Dream spits out his coffee with a disgusted expression on his face. "Spike, can you be a lad and get a napkin please before I lose my temper, not on you of course, just when Magic returns?" Dream asked smiling with his eyes closed calmly at the baby dragon.

Spike quickly runs off, quietly laughing after Dream spitted out his coffee. Dream looks at Strife with a worried look. "You know he has a hard time believing the truth after seeing it right?" Dream said frowning as he looks out the window.

"Go find him." Dream said. Strife gave off a sigh and nodded his head yes then left the house.

Meanwhile Magic Junk was hiding on a cloud, spying on Pinkie who was walking home. He made sure that the cloud wouldn't be too noticeable so it will be easier for him to spy on the pink mare.

'How can she be corrupted? I must've been hallucinating when I saw those triangles in her eyes. Yeah that's it. It had to be my eyes playing tricks on me.' Magic thought. Magic was done thinking in his head but, gasp when he notices Pinkie was gone. "Damn it I have to stop thinking to myself!" Magic said facehoofing himself he then says, "Alright Magic, it's time to go commando." He smirked and flew off the cloud soon landing on the ground. Since it was nighttime trying to find Pinkie would be hard.

Magic was looking left and right for her but, couldn't find her. The town was quiet and the only pony that was out was him. 'Boy in day time this place looks like my style but, in night time it's instantly Strife's style, creepy how that works.' Magic thought.

He stops, looking ahead and sees Sugarcube Corner not too far from him. 'Well maybe she's already home. Well might as well go back home.' Magic thought, becoming nervous. "No! I have to prove to Phobic she's not corrupted." Magic said having a determined look on his face.

He then feels something poking his shoulder. Turning around Magic is startle and yells, "Sweet Galactus J. Turtle!"

It was Pinkie Pie smiling at him and asks, "Hi Magic. Why were you following me?"

Magic got up breathing rapidly due to her scaring him out of nowhere. After finally regaining his composure, he smiles at Pinkie nervously and says, "Well it's quite a long story Pinkie." Magic was trying not to tell her that he was spying on her in order to see if she was really corrupted. _'If she is corrupted, then what is it that corrupted her I wonder?'_ Magic thought.

"You think I'm corrupted?" Pinkie asked causing Magic to become shock.

Magic begins to panic and think of an answer he can give her. "Umm, well you see, umm." Magic said.

"Please don't lie to me Magic I know who you really are and lying isn't your best skill." Pinkie said with grin forming on her face. Her puffy hair goes straight shocking Magic even more as her mane's color becomes a more darken pink. "Come with me if you know what's good for you." Pinkie said this time her cheerful voice turns threatening and grim. Magic gulps and nods his head yes furiously. She smirks and motions him to follow her to her home. _'Yep…she's corrupted…this is an absolute FML moment._' Magic thought.

Soon Magic was at Pinkie's place sitting in the living room as Pinkie sat a few feet away from him with her grin still plastered on her face.

'_Smile back Magic.'_ He thought smiling back nervously as he felt Pinkie Pie's eyes piercing through him.

"So why are you so worried about me being corrupted?" Pinkie asked keeping her composure.

"Well Pinkie-", "Call me Pinkamina." She interrupted him.

"Pinkamina, okay the reason why was because my buddy Dream Phobic said you are due to me hallucinating about some triangle appearing in your eyes. I didn't believe him and he dared me to show proof that you weren't corrupted but, now in a situation like this I'm having second thoughts." Magic said chuckling nervously.

"What if I was, what would you do?" She asked.

This stops Magic from even smiling. He looks at her with a serious expression and says, "Then if the situation goes off hand, I will have no choice but, to resolve it in any means necessary."

Pinkamina only giggled which slightly scared Magic but, he stood his ground.

"Do you want to know what cult I am in Magic?" Pinkamina asked but, he didn't answer. "I take your silence as a yes. You see I am under the wing of Lord Samuel. Have you heard of him?" Pinkamina asked.

Magic nodded and says, "A god of some cult, he's a god of life and death and the keeper of judgment." Magic said.

"Good job, that means you already know him well. So do you want to know how I became part of this cult?" She asked as her grin began to spread.

"How did you join?" Magic asked.

"I made a deal with Samuel. I am the incarnation of gluttony." She said chuckling softly.

"Crap." He muttered.

"Crap is right." A masculine voice startled Magic causing him to look around for the voice.

"Master Shinnock, see what I caught today for the feast." Pinkamina said happily.

Magic turns around gasping seeing a dark coated pony with a spiky brown mane with red eyes grinning at Magic. This colt had a scythe attach to his back. 'Again to anyone who read this…fuck my life-wait, why'd I say that? This isn't a story.' Magic thought.

"Well then let's feast." Shinnock said as he grabs the side of his scythe and swung it at Magic. Magic grins as the scythe came his way. He then vanishes shocking the two. "Where'd the fucker go?" Shinnock asked looking at Pinkamina who only shrugs having no clue where the reality warper went to either.

"You don't know who you're messing with…but…if it's a challenge you want." Magic said as he walks from the kitchen literally drinking a glass with chocolate milk in it and then says, "Then…" He set what appears to be the still liquid chocolate milk that's still in the shape of the glass he just drank, down and looks at Shinnock condescendingly. "Challenge accepted." Magic said grinning as his wings open up showing signs to the two gluttonists he was prepare to fight.

"This shithead is going to be fun to cut up." Shinnock said grinning back. Pinkamina stood by her guardian devil's side holding a knife.

To be continue  
>(Okay! That was awesome! Anyway in my retrospective probably anyway thanks for reading and thank you EpicAeormancer33 for editing and letting me use Magic Junk. WOO-HOO! Now I will barrel roll and away I go. Stay safe.)<br>(Editor speaking)Awww Yeaaaa, completely nonsensical asskicking with a side of fries coming up! *BROHOOF* XD

(Finally the chapter call number four is done editing. NEXT IS THAT FUCKER NUMBER FIVE!)


	5. Immortal Edited

**(MLP is own by its rightful owners so I don't own the coolest show enjoy the battle chapter. You earn it. BEHOLD THE EDITED VERSION OF CHAPTER 5!)**

Chapter 5 the immortal hunger of the Gluttons

"Well then seeing that you're about to, well tried to kill me lets fight in a more suitable location. Where you wouldn't have to destroy anyone's stuff shawl we." Magic said.

Pinkamina notice he was right; Shinnock had missed his swing before and destroy part of the counter. She looks at Shinnock pouting at him for his recklessness. "Well he shouldn't have dodged my attack." Shinnock said as he began to run towards Magic dragging his scythe on the ground. Pinkamina sighs and run towards the Pegasus.

"Well then I guess that's a yes then shall we." Magic said smirking.

As Shinnock swung his scythe at Magic everything went black. Nothing was heard in the darkness.

Shinnock eyes opens and closes as he finds himself confuse and dazed after blacking out. "What the Samuel happened?" He said to himself but, he then gasps and says, "Wait a minute." He gets up and begins surveying his surroundings. He wasn't at Sugarcube corner at all. No he found himself in the middle of a meadow brimming with balloons and flowers made out of cake. "What the fuck is this?" Shinnock asked, looking dumbfounded by the environment.

He didn't notice that was Magic standing on his head, leaning down towards his ear and says, "Why this place is Eden my friend, a never ending source of happiness, 'FUCK OFF!" Shinnock yelled cutting Magic off from speaking as he swung his scythe and sliced Magic in half who then evaporated into mist. Shinnock gritted his teeth after being trick by Magic again. He didn't like his prey slipping through his hooves so easily.

"You know interrupting people isn't good for your health." Magic said smiling next to Shinnock.

Suddenly Pinkamina comes from behind Magic and slashes him into multiple pieces. Blood had spray onto her and slowly drip from her mane and coat as she grins, looking at Shinnock and says, "Did I do good master?"

Shinnock grins back and says, "Fuck yeah. About goddamn time that piece of motherfucking shit died. Let's eat wait what!" Shinnock suddenly stop after seeing Magic's disembodied leg float in the air and rub on Pinkamina's cheek confusing her more then it confused Shinnock.

"Pinkie Pie." Magic's voice was heard as his body began to put itself back together and heal in front of her at a rapid rate. When he was perfectly reformed and unscratched, Magic looks at Pinkamina and says, "You've ruined your gorgeous mane." Pinkamina couldn't move or even believe it. She was shock that Magic survived and was standing right in front of her smiling. She just sliced him into pieces and he didn't die. He stares at her eyes still smiling and says, "A kind and loving mare shouldn't be doing this." Magic was cut off again after Shinnock sliced him and Pinkie in half but, Magic and Pinkamina turned into balloons causing Shinnock to give off a loud irritating growl. This was getting to annoying for him.

"Where the fuck did that pink eyed shit stain go!" Shinnock yelled but, he then suddenly felt a painful pulse in his chest. He then coughed out rainbow blood which confused him why his blood was rainbow in the first place. Shinnock then growls and yells, "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!"

Magic and Pinkamina appears upside down of the scenery. Shinnock didn't have time to complain about the scenery part after gravity force him to fall upwards to the ground.

"I told you to interrupting people isn't good for your health." Magic said as Shinnock got up glaring daggers at Magic. Shinnock then notices something about Pinkamina; she was quiet. She said nothing nor did anything which irritated Shinnock even more.

"Pinkamina why the shit aren't you doing anything!" Shinnock yelled causing her to look at him.

She stares at her guardian devil for a few seconds and then says, "T-ttt-this place." She stuttered, looking around as Magic looked at her smiling. Pinkamina turns to him and begins to smile as her flat hair went puffy. "This place…is happy." Pinkie said, giggling. She was back to being Pinkie again.

Shinnock was left dumbfounded as his left eye twitch. His expression soon changes into a furious one as he stomps his hoof on the ground and then yells, "Are you serious. ARE YOU SHITTING ME!" He soon stopped his yelling after he noticed Magic was gone. "Where he go?" He wondered as he began looking around for the Pegasus. He then hears a whistle from above and looks up. Shinnock went back to looking dumbfounded as Magic was hovering upside down above him.

Giving off a cocky smile Magic says, "You mad?" Shinnock wasn't mad instead he replaces his attitude with pure rage as he swung his scythe at Magic. As soon as the scythe collided into Magic's face the scythe turn into a bouquet of flowers.

Shinnock then heard Pinkie laughing from behind him and then glares at her yelling, "WHO THE SHIT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?" But, after yelling he ended up vomiting rainbow blood again.

"Y-your scythe…" Pinkie said trying to hold back from laughing. "I-it just turned into flowers." She snickered but, soon the snicker burst into a laughter.

Shinnock was furious as his left eye began to twitch really fast with no intention on stopping. "I'll kill you!" He yelled running towards her.

But, suddenly he stops after Magic whispered in his ear in a threatening tone, "Never should have said that." Suddenly in a light of speed Shinnock felt his body separate. He then notices rainbow blood seeping out cuts from his body.

Shinnock began to go into a fit of rage and yells, "THIS FUCKER CUT ME!" Shinnock legs suddenly couldn't move as the scythe wielding devil looks at down at his legs gasping. He was trap in a pit of chocolate that harden into steel. Shinnock couldn't believe what was happening.

This was crazy. He suddenly began to smile in which confuse him. He didn't know why but, he was just smiling. "W-why the fuck, am I smiling?" He asked. Magic appears trotting around him smiling.

"Now, as I was saying before you interrupted me. This place is called Eden it's a never ending source of happiness-, 'that doesn't answer my fucking question!" Shinnock yelled interrupting Magic once again. Magic promptly cuts his arm off with just a wave of his hoof, but instead of screaming, Shinnock suddenly began to start laughing. This was freaking Shinnock out more.

Magic still with a smile on his face asks, "You see, I was getting to your question, but you decided to be impatient. Now where was I?" Magic began to rub his chin with his hoof.

"Oh, oh, you were telling him about how this place is always happy-wappy!" Pinkie said, smiling at Magic.

"Of course…" Magic said turning to Shinnock beginning to continue on explaining about Eden. "This special place I created. It takes only corrupted individuals and changes them back into their original being." Magic said as he smiles at Pinkie as she hugs him. "However…" Magic said looking at Shinnock who was still laughing uncontrollably. "For people like you, deities who are the embodiment of all things that are opposite of this place, you sustain more damage, your body starts to deteriorate and become one with this world."

Shinnock trying to sound angry through his laughter and says, "You fuck! *laughs* It isn't working, I'm still here!"

Magic smiles and says, "Don't believe me? Take a look at your arm."

Listening to him, Shinnock looks at his arm and his eyes widen as he still laughs. Shinnock's severed arm was now a bunch of cake-flowers with some balloons. Shinnock looks back at Magic as he smiles and turns toward Pinkie.

"Pinkie…" Magic said.

"Yes!" She responded.

"Please close your eyes and ears; I don't want a beautiful mare such as yourself to witness this." Magic said. Pinkie listens and proceeds to turn around and do just what Magic had told her to do. "What's your name?" Magic asked Shinnock.

Shinnock still laughing through the incredible pain says, "Fuck yourself."

This made Magic smile and says, "Well 'Fuck Yourself' I want to say, adieu." Magic then proceeds to wave his hoof and Shinnock's flesh starts to slowly melt off his bones. Shinnok starts to scream through the laughter from experiencing this pain. Soon after a while Shinnock's body is just a bunch of cake flowers and happy-faced balloons.

Magic nudges Pinkie Pie and says, "Ready to go home?" Magic smiled at the hyperactive pink mare.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes!" Pinkie said as she was hopping up and down.

Just like that they were back in Sugercube Corner.

"Say Pinkie, I think it'd be best if you stayed with us, at least until this cult problem is done." Magic said.

"Okey Doky Loki!" Pinkie said joyfully.

"Oh yea and Pinkie, could you not mention that you were corrupted? I have a bet going on with Dream." Magic said smiling at the pink mare.

"Of course." Pinkie said happily as they go back to the house.

Suddenly Magic's ears perk up as a shingling noise was heard from the side of Pinkie. Grabbing her quickly he leaps out the way from a colliding scythe connected to a chain that destroy part of the ground him and Pinkie were last standing on.

The two got up looking shock at the one pony that nearly killed them. "How in all names of insults did you survive?" Magic asked looking shock at Shinnock who stood there grinning. He didn't look like he was cover in any injuries whatsoever.

"Hey ass, one word that will travel into your happy ever after land Samuel damn reality. It's Immfuckingmortal." Shinnock said giving off a sick chuckle as his scythe retracted back to its staff.

Magic saw Pinkie gripping onto knife in her mouth ready to fight this scythe wielding maniac. Giving off a sigh, Magic looks at Shinnock and sees the psycho spinning his scythe around like a propeller.

"Now dumbass let's see you survive this, a move that's very special for me to wipe out towns and cities." Shinnock said.

Magic eyes widens in shock after Shinnock threw his scythe around him as the chain link connected to the scythe extended endlessly long. 'That's a long ass chain.' Magic thought surprise by the scythe. "It's not coming straight at us but, around the whole town." Magic said scanning his surroundings.

The scythe soon stopped after it was connected all around Ponyville. "What the hay are you planning?" Magic asked glaring at Shinnock.

"Now let's see hmm oh yeah destroying this whole place." Shinnock said as he began to laugh like a maniac seeing the shock faces on Magic and Pinkie.

"You wouldn't dare you meanie! You said Samuel wanted this town to not be destroyed!" Pinkie yelled.

This crack Shinnock up even more for this time he really was laughing at his own will. "I am fucking immortal what do I give a damn on what my father will think after all my mission is gain souls thanks to you Pinkie I have enough souls to make my amends for the town." Shinnock said in a cold disgusted tone.

Magic looks at her confuse due to what Shinnock had said, seeing Pinkie becoming frighten. "What is he talking about?" Magic said. Pinkie frowns looking down still petrified.

"Pinkie, please tell me what is he talking about what souls?" Magic asked again becoming nervous.

Shinnock stops his laughing and calls Magic, saying, "She kill ponies' dumbass."

This shocks Magic as he looks at Shinnock and says in disbelief, "That can't be true."

"Really now, well boy before you got your prancy smiling fucking ass into this town she made a deal with me. She was a glutton with only the pleasures of tasting life as it really is; you want to know what those true pleasures of life are that will please your appetite?" Shinnock asked grinning at Magic.

"W-what is it?" Magic asked really not going to like the answer to begin with.

"It's death, the most beautiful word and action in history." Shinnock said. Looking at Pinkie, Magic frowned seeing her hide her shame with her straight forward mane.

"Now you understand kid she's kill innocent lives for Samuel and for her own hunger." Shinnock said. The scythe wielding maniac began to laugh again. But, he suddenly stops after hearing Magic laugh with him.

Pinkie looks at Magic dumbfounded. She believed he will hate her but, instead of that happening all he does is laugh.

"Why are laughing?" Shinnock asked lifting an eyebrow confused.

"Why, well because all that stuff you said about Pinkie was probably true. But, you forgot about something." Magic said. The happy going Pegasus then smiles at Pinkie and then turns his head to Shinnock and says, "I know very well about the dealings with Samuel and one thing that you said about pleasuring her hunger was very wrong. She didn't kill for her intentions because if she did then she wouldn't have made a deal with Samuel. You see Shinnock, you corrupted her mind into killing for your hunger. Your sin is what made her do this soul hunting nonsense. So easily and clearly for you to understand 'Fuck yourself' is that you're the only killer I see. A killer who's also a coward that loves corrupts souls into doing his biddings instead of doing them his damn self." Magic said as his smile faded into a hating glare. Shinnock mouth was gaped open in shock.

"You asshole, you're that goddamn fucking coward and now to make yourself look more fuck up in any possible way! Plan to bring harm to ponies that have nothing to do with this fight between me and you!" Magic yelled.

Shinnock was left shock more than Pinkie. Magic gave off a sigh and looks at Pinkie smiling. "Sorry but, this guy really piss me the hell off." He said. Magic places his hoof on Pinkie's head and says, "You're not the killer Pinkie, you did kill yes but, it was under his control. So please for me don't bring pain upon yourself for something you had no intentions on doing. Oh yeah don't worry again about this because it's normal for any pony to sign a contract yours was curiosity but, not intentionally." Magic said looking back at Shinnock and sees a grin forming on his face.

"Magic…thanks you." Pinkie says smiling at the Pegasus.

Magic looks back at her nodding with a smile. "Well then let's take care of him." Magic said to Pinkie who nodded gripping tight onto her knife.

Shinnock began to laugh wild. His scythe suddenly began to retract back into the staff without damaging anything in the town. "You know what kid you're a badass in my books. No one and I mean no one talk to me like that before." Shinnock said clapping his hooves together sounding proud at Magic and then says, "But…" Shinnock grin suddenly vanishes into a disgust look. "That means we are going to play my way now and let me tell you my way is FUCKING CRAZY HAAA!" Shinnock yelled swinging his scythe as it detach from the staff going towards Magic and Pinkie. Magic and Pinkie leaps separate directions dodging the scythe. Magic gasps seeing the scythe literally chasing him. He opens his wings and flew up the air while being chase by the scythe. He goes through a cloud and appears out of an alleyway grinning.

'Reality warping, the power that's always awesome.' He thought.

"Magic, it's above you!" Pinkie warned catching the Pegasus attention. Looking up the Magic makes a hard stop as the scythe came inches close to his face. The scythe crash into ground but, didn't stop there no it was still moving but neither Magic nor Pinkie knew.

'Damn it Pinkie!' Magic thought as he flew towards the pink mare that was scanning the ground.

Suddenly a sharp object pops out the ground surprising Pinkie. It was the scythe that belongs to her formal guardian devil. Magic grabs Pinkie saving her from the scythe that almost slice her head clean off. Shinnock was laughing more and more loud and madder than before as his scythe was chasing Magic who was flying through alleys while holding Pinkie.

"Magic it's still on our tail." Pinkie said.

Magic glances back seeing the scythe still chasing them. It destroyed anything in its way and could not stop. Realizing this, an idea pops into Magic's head. "Alright Pinkie ready your knife I have a plan it's going to be crazy but, trust me." Magic says smiling at the pink mare. "I trust you to my fullest consent." She said with her usual voice. Magic went up into the sky and flew down towards Shinnock.

'The hell is he planning.' Shinnock thought as Magic was flying towards him not stopping which confused Shinnock even more. 'Trying to crash into me please that's a fat fucking chance.' Shinnock thought as a grin form on his face.

Magic then flies right past him confusing Shinnock again. 'Wait a minute he just pass me like that the hell.' Shinnock thought. He suddenly felt warm substance causing him to look down and see a knife lodge into his leg. He then hears a shingling noise of a chain. Shinnock end up face hoofing himself but, accidently stabs the knife into his forehead. This causes him to yell in pain for his stupid mistake.

"FUCK MY SAMUEL DAMN ROTTEN LIFE!" He yelled in pain unto his head was slice clean off from his body. Magic and Pinkie lands on the ground seeing the scythe return back to its staff after Shinnock's body fell to the ground.

"That was awesome." Magic said looking at Pinkie. Pinkie nodded smiling at him.

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT! DO YOU FUCKING KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO LOSE YOUR HEAD ALL THE TIME SHEESH! OUT OF ALL THE THINGS IN THE WORLD YOU PICK MY HEAD SHITFACE FUCKING PRANSY SMILING PRICK!" Shinnock yelled shocking the two. His body got up walking towards its missing limb. It picks up the head of Shinnock, up and reattaches him to his missing spot. The head perfectly seals Shinnock head with it. The psycho cracks his neck and turns to the two.

"Well there goes my instant kill plan." Magic said.

"Figures you will usually say that am I right Magic?" Magic's ears perked up after hearing somepony behind him and Pinkie. The two turn around seeing Strife standing on top of a roof with the moon behind him as a bright background.

"You follow me I guess?" Magic asked smiling at Strife. Strife nodded and turns his attention to Shinnock.

"Shinnock of Samuel, god of the dead and taker of souls. Figures you will cause this much damage." Strife said calmly looking at the destruction his scythe caused after chasing Magic and Pinkie.

"Who the hell are you?" Shinnock asked grabbing his scythe with his hooves giving the unicorn a smug look. Strife's horn began to glow startling Magic.

"Damn it Strife at least let me get some cover!" Magic said as he quickly grabs Pinkie and flies up to a cloud holding her.

"What is he about to do?" Pinkie asked.

"Let's just say he's about to strike this ass in many directions without even wasting a single second." Magic said smiling.

"This isn't a magic show kid." Shinnock said beginning to chuckle but, the chuckle was silence when a broadsword pierced through his throat then in a flash, swords and axes cover Shinnock's body.

Blood began to burst out as the scythe wielder scream out in agony. "You piece of SHIT!" Shinnock yelled as pain envelope his whole body.

The weapons instantly vanish and appear stab onto the roof surrounding Strife. He stands on the hilt of a sword balancing all hooves on the blade. Looking at Shinnock, Strife horn glows again and he asks, "Feel the pain?" Then a sword out of nowhere pierced into Shinnock's back pinning him to the ground.

Strife was now standing on top of an axe now as the sword was gone. Shinnock try to yell but, an axe came crashing down onto his head in extreme speed silencing him. Then another sword stabs into his body, then a dagger, then another axe and another sword. The blades were once again stabbed into Shinnock's body preventing the death god from even breath out a word. Strife then appears in front of Shinnock looking down at him calm.

"The pain is hard to avoid, it's a never ending conflict that not even I can escape from." Strife said.

He walks away seeing Magic land next to him with Pinkie by his side. "Glad you were here to save the day, I and Pinkie was literally freak out he was still alive especially when his head was talking to us." Magic said smiling at Strife. Strife then stops and turns around looking at Shinnock.

"Great." The snarker sighed.

"What do you mean-oh that's what you mean." Magic said when he saw Shinnock get up.

His blood had cover most of his mane and coat. The weapons, soon vanishes and appears floating above Strife as he channels his magic controlling them.

"Kid…that was fast…only fast fuck I know that moves like that is Dexilus." Shinnock said pointing his scythe at Strife.

"Magic get ready this is when your powers come into play." Strife said as sword floated by his face. "Here's a weapon." Strife said as he floated a dagger to Pinkie who grabbed it and gave him a thankful nod.

"Well then there is one move I haven't used in a very long time. It will take me a while to use it because it will literally take a lot of energy out of me." Magic said as blue energy began to form around him.

"Good enough Pinkie is it my name is Little Strife no questions ask why let's just do what we can do for Magic to use his move." Strife said.

Pinkie nodded smiling through the dagger being held onto her mouth. "Enough of your damn stalling and let's just fight!" Shinnock yelled as he ran towards them dragging his scythe.

Strife and Pinkie ran towards him with determine looks on their faces. Two swords were shot towards Shinnock and pierce through his forehead and chest but, he didn't stop instead he kept running towards them. Shinnock swung his scythe to side at Pinkie but, miss as she hopped over the scythe smiling.

Shinnock leaps out the way from a crashing axe that almost collided to the side of his body. Landing on a rooftop then pulls out the swords grinning Shinnock then says, "Nice try asshole I can see through your speed and I won't fall for that again." Shinnock pointed his scythe at Strife. Shinnock then swung his scythe back blocking six swords. "Again not going to fall for it asshole!" Shinnock said with a strong push he scatter the swords always and backflip off the roof landing on the ground and ran towards Magic.

Pinkie ran to Shinnock's side and swung her knife at him. Shinnock stops and blocks the attack. He then gasps as Strife was behind him and used his magic to swing a sword at Shinnock. The death god leaps back dodging the sword attack. Pinkie went in for an attack, stabbing Shinnock in the throat.

"B-bit-ch." He said being muffled by his own blood. Shinnock lifts his scythe and brings it down. But, three swords appear blocking the scythe from proceeding down to harm Pinkie.

"Thanks Strife that was close." Pinkie said smiling at Strife.

Pinkie then instantly sees Shinnock swing his free hoof but, had no time to dodge as it collided into her face knocking her towards Strife. Strife gasps and quickly catches her. He slid back a little after she collided with him but, still manage to gain his balance. "You okay?" Strife asked letting Pinkie down.

"Ouch my jaw is soar." She groaned as she rubbed her muzzle.

Shinnock takes the knife out his throat growling at the two.

"Magic you better hurry!" Strife yelled at Magic who was already forming a rainbow color of energy around him.

"I'm going to kill you all!" Shinnock yelled as he swung his scythe making it detach from the staff and fly towards Magic at incredible speed that Strife and Pinkie had no time to catch up with.

It then collides into Magic and the ground causing a large dust cloud to form along with the sound of a treacherous tremor causing the ground to shake for a few seconds.

"MAGIC!" Strife and Pinkie both yelled in unison.

Shinnock began to laugh as his scythe retracted back to its staff. Strife and Pinkie were shock and couldn't think of anything to say.

"Magic!" Strife called but, there was no response coming from the spot Magic was at.

"Finally kill the fucker now it's your turn both of you." Shinnock said giving off a grin.

"Damn it, just my luck." Strife said gritting his teeth as he stood by the petrified Pinkie. He then glares at Shinnock now becoming furious.

"What's the matter asshole sad that I kill your buddy?" Shinnock asked cockily.

Pinkie began to sob catching Strife's attention. "No he can't be dead he's too good for that." She said beginning to cry.

"Well then, isn't that cute, you're already falling for him, typical." Shinnock said.

Strife went back to glaring at Shinnock as swords began to float around him pointing at Shinnock. The death god gasps seeing many swords and axes in the air pointing down at him.

"You're kidding me really?" Shinnock asked becoming dumbfounded by all the weapons appearing from out of nowhere.

"Rain down upon him, hammer space requiem." Strife said with an angry tone.

Suddenly, all the weapons came down at Shinnock impaling his body as much as it can till he wasn't seen anymore due to the piles of swords and axes. Strife's horn stops glowing as he sat down sighing in relief. He soon frowns glancing at Pinkie crying but, before Strife could say anything to the pink mare he heard an insane laughter that froze him and Pinkie in place.

"Not fucking smart to take me down." Shinnock said ascending from the ground like a zombie. His body was still cover in his blood but, his cuts and gashes were gone.

Shinnock began to slowly walk to them as his scythe drag through the ground. "Now I'm sure you wasted a lot of your magic preventing you from at least lifting a damn sword. So I'm going to easily cut you too bits without any delays how fucking special is that." Shinnock said giving off another laugh. Pinkie stops her crying and gives a death glare at Shinnock.

"Damn it he's right Pinkie I can't use anymore magic." Strife said feeling weak.

"I'll handle him Strife." Pinkie said coldly picking up a knife nearby her.

"Careful Pinkie you might dirty your beautiful mane if you try cutting him." A voice that the three gasps too was heard. The three all looked up seeing Magic whose body was engulf in a rainbow color aura. He was smirking while standing upside down a cloud.

"You were up there thee whole time?" Strife asked sounding mad.

"Well not really I was going to call you two to tell you I was alright but, YOU had to go all snarker and bring down I don't know a hammer space loads of weapons!" Magic yelled glaring at Strife who stood silent looking calm. Pinkie felt like the two were going to argue with each other but, stopped herself after Strife and Magic both give each other a smirk then the two laugh at one another.

"I got to say you had me off guard when all those sharp weapons came down almost killing me." Magic said smiling at Strife.

"Sorry hope I didn't nip you after all you had me shock when we thought you were kill right there at the spot." Strife said smiling back at Magic.

"Magic I'm so glad you're alive that was a close one you had me so sad and hurt that I went and cry as Strife protected me." Pinkie said hopping up and down excited that Magic was still alive and gladly not dead.

"Hey rainbow boy are you ready to use that move?" Strife asked only to earn a glare from Magic.

'What move?' Shinnock thought readying his scythe just in case any of them comes at him with a close attack.

"Yep hope it works though this move is very difficult to use and I waited each year for it to be completely ready." Magic said landing next to his two friends.

"Now stand back." Magic said turning to Shinnock. Strife and Pinkie back away.

"What's he doing and why is he's glowing rainbow?" Pinkie asked.

"You'll see this is one of his most powerful moves." Strife said smirking.

Magic took a minute to sigh and when that was done he spoke, "Well 'Fuck Yourself' let's see you at least survive this." The referenced 'Fuck Yourself' irritated Shinnock a lot. "It's Shinnock can't you get it in your damn skull already!" Shinnock yells slamming his scythe on the ground frustrated. "Really well I wasn't really paying attention to your real name if that's it I guess." Magic chuckled. Shinnock's left eye twitch madly as he stares at Magic in disbelief. Pinkie giggled at Magic's antics. Strife only sighs.

"Now Shinnock, get readied." Magic said as his face turn into a furious look. Gravity began to affect the rocks around Magic as they floated around him. Shinnock looks at Magic confuse. "Begin the hate detection! Hater detected! Firing my rainbow laser BITCH!" Magic yelled as he fired a rainbow beam surprising Shinnock.

This shocked Shinnock too say, "What the fu…" He was cut off as the beam engulfs his whole body and blasted him into three stands then rams him into an abandon house causing it to collapse upon him. The rainbow energy that was glowing on Magic soon vanishes as he sits down exhausted.

"That was amazing Magic!" Pinkie cheered leaps onto him staring at him smiling. Magic blushes rubbing the back of his head smiling.

"Well you know it is quite awesome but, a pain too use since now I have to wait a whole year for that kind of move to recharge." Magic said.

"Did it kill him?" Pinkie asked looking at the rubble house Shinnock was buried into.

"No it's not suppose too kill instead it's suppose too turn the opposite from bad to good hopefully it work." Magic said as he got up after Pinkie went off of him.

"Magic we have a problem he's still alive." Strife complained as he pointed his hoof at the destroyed home. Magic and Pinkie look towards the destroyed home seeing Shinnock covered in debris and rubble getting up.

Shinnock had a massive large circle burn upon his chest. Shinnock was breathing heavily and glance at the three ponies. He gritted his teeth and then yells, "SON OF A FUCKING BITCH YOU SHOT A DAMN FUCKING RAINBOW AT ME REALLY A RAINBOW OUT OF ALL THINGS IN THE FUCKING WORLD YOU ASS FUCKING SHITFACE SCUM FUCKER OF A WHORE FACE BITCHY ASS CUNTFACE BASTARD OF A FATHER FUCKING PRICK!" This guy was still evil and the rainbow beam didn't do any good but, piss him off.

"We are totally screwed." Strife said calmly.

"Well there goes our courageous fighting." Magic said glaring at Strife for giving up to easily like that.

"It's true, you know we are screwed." Strife said getting up limping to a sword next to him. He tosses it to Magic who catches it by the handle with his hoof. Strife picks up another sword and goes into a fighting stance looking at Shinnock. "But, still being screwed that doesn't mean I'm going to die by him no I'm saving that for someone else." Strife said.

"Who is it?" Magic asked looking at him.

"It's none of your business." Strife said coldly. Magic sighs giving up on Strife and gets into a battle stance looking at Shinnock grinning with Pinkie.

Shinnock grins back and says, "Now that's more like it, fight to the end, man if Dex was here he would go wild in this fight." Shinnock than began to run towards them. The three readied themselves. This was their final fight.

But, Shinnock stops hearing music being play by some string instrument. Magic and the others were hearing it also.

"That music sounds so calming but, who's playing it?" Pinkie asked looking around for the source of the music.

"Only one person we know, Dream." Magic said smirking.

Dream was on the roof of the Sugarcube corner playing his Cello with a katana.

"Wow he's using a sword and the strings aren't even getting cut." Pinkie said amazed by Dream's skills at playing his Cello.

"Okay now that's badass." Shinnock said amaze that the strings weren't cut by the sword.

Dream was in a musical trance. After finishing his notes he leaps down next to the three. "Now that I am done playing let me introduce myself before we get into any details." Dream said politely.

"My name is Dream Phobic a master musician and an expert swordsmen of perfection. You sir is presume to be call Shinnock correct?" Dream asked looking at Shinnock calmly. The scythe wielder nodded. Shinnock was trying to learn what this colt can do just in case he comes at him.

"Now let's get into basics this goes for you three too also." Dream said looking at Magic, Strife, and Pinkie who looked at him confuse. Dream glance back at Shinnock and says, "It is clear that you weren't going by your contract like any other guardian devil should do. You Shinnock made her kill for your own pleasure without following the contract that you are only able to kill when performing a ritual or when you are attack first. This also goes for any other cults. Now that said and done you three tend to have hard time thinking. He's immortal, able to reattach his limbs back together and heal. Now let's stop there." Dream settled his Cello down and looks at his reflection from his katana.

"Magic can send anything into another realm and Strife can summon millions of blades just because he knows the Telummancer spell. For me well I come into play very well you see I can slice the air in half and play my beautiful music without any mistake." Dream said grinning at Shinnock.

The musician gives off a soft chuckle and asks, "Mister Shinnock did you realize I slice every single limb you have apart after introducing myself?" Dream looked at Shinnock grinning again.

Shinnock looks at Dream confuse and before he even spoke his head slid off his neck and his legs were also sliced off too. The pain that Shinnock hadn't felt before took over as he yelled in pain. His blood cover the ground as his body fell to the ground stiff.

Dream took glance at his sword and saw a thin line of blood seep to the edge. Giving off a smirk Dream picks up his Cello and walks towards Shinnock's yelling head calmly while humming.

"Magic created a portal with Strife's Telummancy summoning hole spell, Pinkie pick up the limbs of this scumbag." Dream said smiling at them. This smile creep them out.

Without hesitation the three went off to do what Dream had order them to do. Shinnock was growling looking at Dream with a furious look on his face. "I figure you would be unable to even put back your limbs if I just slice every limb off your body." Dream said putting his sword into a slot of his Cello. It fit perfectly and looked unnoticeable. Dream looks back at Shinnock who was still glaring at him.

"It's kind of funny I was the only one who realize this after observing your battle and I must say I am still surprise but…" Dream said lifting his Cello with a smirk plaster on his face. "No matter if you're immortal you are still able to feel pain and if you are able to feel pain then that means the rest of you guardian devils can feel pain too. Now I want to know are any of you guardian devils immortal?" Dream asked.

Shinnock grins and says, "Nope, just me and I must say that was badass skills playing that instrument there."

"Glad you like my Cello now that's all I wanted to know goodnight and hopefully you stay asleep." And with that said by Dream he swung his Cello hard onto Shinnock's head knocking him out. The Cello had only blood smear on it but, no dents or cracks neither a single scratch.

Dream picks up Shinnock's head and trots to a portal Magic and Strife made. Tossing the head into the portal it closed. The battle was over and everyone sigh in relief.

"Hey how come no one woke up from the ruckus that was made?" Magic asked.

"Because Magic my friend Strife cast a spell too silence the outside preventing anypony in their homes from hearing the commotion that were going on." Dream said giving Magic a smile. (This made not seem important to you but, here it is Magic got troll, back to the story).

"Now before you say anything, you're going to have to fix the damage the town sustained from Shinnock." Dream said strapping his Cello to his back.

"What, come on he's the one who done it." Magic complained.

"Yes but, he's the one in that whatever realm you send him into, and it will be smart you nor Strife attempted to summon that realm's portal or he will come back I'm sure of it." Dream said.

He began to walk away but, stops as Magic calls him saying he was done. Turning around Dream see's the town looking perfectly normal.

'Essemancy (Reality warping) figures.' Dream chuckles and then asks, "Well then shawl we go back home?"

"Can I come with you Magic, I feel kind of afraid at the shop after the incident with Shinnock?" Pinkie asked, looking at Magic frighten.

"No problem Pinkie oh yeah question do you want to join Paradise?" Magic asked. Pinkie nodded and smiles.

"Well then my dear welcome to Paradise." Dream said looking back at her as he walked home.

"Sweet this deserves a party." Pinkie said excitingly. Magic and her follow Dream but, Strife stood back.

Turning around he sees a cloak pony on a roof top looking at him but, not doing anything. Closing his eyes and reopening them the pony was gone. "Are you still watching me?" He asked concerned.

"Hey snarker are you coming or what?" Magic called catching Strife's attention.

Strife he calls back saying, "Yeah I am just…" Looking back at the roof the cloak pony was on Strife sighs and walks towards Magic and the others.

'Something is bothering him I bet…but, then again he is always moody.' Magic thought as Strife trotted past him.

Dream notices this also and was wondering the same thing Magic had in mind as well. Letting off the thought about Strife with a sigh he was probably tire, they all were tired.

"You know what I just realize?" Magic asked.

"What?" The three both said in unisons.

Giving off a smirk, Magic then yells, "We just kick a god's ass Paradise style!"

To be continued

**(Wow I have never typed this much literally ten pages for one chapter god my shoulder blades hurt I must attend to the FIRST AID KIT. Thanks for reading and thank you EpicAeromancer33 for editing. DAMN IT! I'm exhausted! Stay tune for the next chapter readers. And thanks again for reading. Forgot to ask I wouldn't mind if you give me some reviews. I want your bias on what you think of this story. Love it. Hate it. I'm doing this for you readers and me and my friend's enjoyment.)**

**(FINALLY, THE KILLER OF MY FINGERS IS DEFEATED! NOW THE NEXT BOSS! Chapter fucking six! Excuse my language but, those chapters are quite devastating but, hey. At least I'm improving on something. I'm fixing up the mess I made. HOW AMAZING!)**


	6. Mark 4: Return Edited

**(My Little Pony is owned by Hasbro and Lauren Faust. Original Characters belong to me, except Magic who belongs to you very much, and enjoy loyal subjects. *Insert evil laugh*) **

**(AWWWWW, YEAH! TIME TO READ THE EDITED VERSION OF SIX!)**

**Chapter 6 Revisiting the past**

Twilight Sparkles enters into Tremor's office for her current report about her visit to Celestia. She sees Tremor's head on the desk asleep. Even when the sun was up and its rays of light shine on the side of his face; the psychiatrist earth pony didn't bother to awake.

'He looks so cute.' Twilight thought blushing.

She was carrying her saddle bag that was holding the book of Samuel. She uses her levitating spell taking it out Twilight opens the book and began reading it while using her magic to levitate the book and turn pages.

"Is there something on your mind?" Samuel asked, startling Twilight. He was in her head after all so Twilight had to adapt to this paranormal like voice.

Twilight sighs calming down and says, "Yeah, it's just all that info Princess Celestia told me was just too much for me to even handle." Twilight frowned.

Samuel only chuckled which was confusing for her and says, "Its true Celestia speaks the truth. Yes it is dark but, it was the truth of knowledge, knowledge in which you seek."

"'Knowledge in which I seek', what does that even mean?" She asked.

But, she quickly silences herself from speaking to Samuel after she sees Tremor waking up.

"That was one weird dream." Tremor muttered to himself, he then notices Twilight standing there looking at him in front of his desk.

"Twilight your back from visiting Celestia, has anything new happened?" Tremor asked as hee shake his head awake.

Twilight gave off a nervous smile and says, "Yeah, she told some unbelievable things that I'm sure you want to hear."

"Well then shall we begin our session?" Tremor asked, folding his hooves focusing on Twilight.

**At Twilight's house after the party**

Twilight was packing the book of Samuel in a saddle bag. Her hair was a little messed up and she looked freaked out. There were many reasons why she was in this rough looking condition.

"What's going on with this place everything is becoming a nightmare?" Twilight asked herself.

Her library was in a horrible condition. The same red bloody vines from her room were spreading everywhere in an alarming rate. Three more glowing gold scriptures were written on her floor, her front door, and her book shelf ledge. Twilight walked toward the bookshelf and began to read the writing.

"The two sons of Samuel, keepers of light and dark were separated; bring them back to each other." Twilight read.

Walking to the writing on the floor Twilight began to reads, "Where the Sun and Moon can't shine lies within the mind of the very being's mind. A dream that traps its victim's within insanity with false truths. Nowhere is safe when one enters into the dream realm." She thought to herself and says, "What is that even supposed to mean? It's from Iliad I'm sure of it, but how did he into my library without me even knowing?" Twilight became confused and frightened.

She soon begins to hear whispers around her just like before and complains, "Why can't these whispers stop already? It's quite annoying." She gave a frustrated sigh and walks towards the door.

Twilight begins to read this writing that was left from Iliad. "Do not trust the white haired devil for only death lies within his hands." Twilight read and began to think what this message meant also. "White haired devil, who is he referring too I wonder?" Twilight wondered too herself.

The voices were growing louder until Twilight stomped her hoof on the ground silencing the voices to not make a single word be heard. "Finally, now I better go, this place is already going downhill to begin with." Twilight said, leaving the house.

"I have to see the princess as soon as possible before it hits daytime." Twilight said as she ran out of town towards Canterlot.

"You know my dear I can teleport you there faster, that's if you want to of course?" Samuel asked.

"Well that would be easier, sure." She said.

"Alright then if I were you I would close my eyes unless you can handle seeing what I see when teleporting." Samuel said.

"I can handle it all I just have to do is get to the princess's castle right? What can be a problem with that?" Twilight said reassuring Samuel she could handle whatever that made him at least worry for her to not see.

'Curiosity I guess but, if you are sure that you can handle it then fine get ready.' Samuel said.

Twilight was about to speak but, a bright light blinded her. Opening her eyes, they soon shrunk in horror. She found herself running down a hallway covered in blood, tattered sewn skin stiched into the walls as faces were stitched also. The walls were pulsing like heart beats but, there weren't any hearts around to see.

Twilight stops in the middle of the hall trembling and say, "What is this?"

Ahead down the hall was some bipedal creature crawling on all fours towards her. It seem like a grown monkey except it had no fur, no face, only blood stained skin with a twitching head that was hard to tell which direction the head was shaking.

"What is that! Tell me!" She yelled frightened as the creature got closer giving off moaning sounds that were muffled behind its skin. Twilight couldn't move as she was frozen with fear.

"That my dear is my gate keeper when I teleport. It is not male or female, it my dear, isn't alive nor dead, it is nothing; and yet something. It is Phoeynixi or Foinixi, to be simple for you, a child and abomination made by the fragments from the dead and living." Samuel said in Twilight's head.

"How could this thing even live to begin with, just look at it; it's like it came out of some nightmare but, for worse it's here looking at me and going towards me what do I do!" Twilight asked beginning to panic.

"To be clear; I do not know why I created such a being that is powerful and weak. But this thing, Twilight, will be your gatekeeper if you ever die." Samuel said shocking Twilight.

"What, it will be here when I die but, why, and what is it going to do if I die?" She asked as Phoey (Let's go short here so its name won't confuse you mmkay) got closer towards her. It began to chatter like a messed up radio which interest and at the same time confused Twilight.

"What is it saying, I really don't understand?" Twilight asked.

"It is asking you a question, listen closely and you will understand." Samuel said.

Twilight obeyed but, was still frighten at this creature of no importance to life and death. Phoey began to speak in chatters again that made Twilight shivered. She then gasps and repeats what Phoey had said. "What is the greatest sin of all sins?" She asked didn't understand what this question was supposed to mean but, she hoped Samuel answered for her.

"The greatest sin of all sins is life itself." Samuel said.

Twilight then repeats what he said to Phoey and the creature chattered again but, this time stopping.

"But, with all sins comes with virtues what is this opposite?" She repeated becoming shocked that she understood this creature.

"Life is a sin but, too judge it, you must conflict death upon this sin to make it a virtue." Samuel said with a hint of a venomous tone piercing into the lavender's mare's ears.

Twilight repeated what he said but, gasps as Phoey began to give off painful ear piercing screech bursting into black tendril made wall blocking her path. A knob forms in this terrible looking wall. The wall was literally pulsing as the tendrils slithered through the leather walls.

"You may pass now my dear do not worry it knows you are its passer." Samuel said as Twilight walked towards the door cautiously.

The door opens giving off a sound of tearing flesh being pull apart causing Twilight to shiver again while cringing by the cacophonic pitch the door gave. When the door stood completely open, a bright light shown through the door and Twilight takes a moment to breathe before she went through the door. As the flashing light blinded her, soon everything went back to normal and Twilight was outside Princess Celestia's throne room.

"I made it." Twilight said in relief feeling all that fear she that was weighing on her back go away.

"You don't have to use that way of teleporting anymore, if you don't want to my dear." Samuel said sounding worried.

"I really don't want to. Hey Samuel before I meet the Princess, what did you mean about me meeting that thing when I die?" Twilight asked.

Samuel only chuckled and says, "Phoey is every subject of mines grim reaper. Due it's difference from Charon, Azazel's gatekeeper. To make it easier for you to understand my dear is that there is always a gate to the afterlife but the gate is guarded by its keeper. Charon, she's the gatekeeper to those that follow Azazel while Phoey is the gatekeeper for those that follow me.' Twilight understood what he meant very well.

"There is always something guarding the gate to the afterlife I suppose so when I died I will meet that thing again?" Twilight asked.

"Yes but, you do not have to worry about death so soon for you still have a long life now speak to Celestia my dear." Samuel said. Twilight nodded and enters into Celestia's throne room.

When Twilight entered into the throne room she sees Princess Celestia sitting in her throne chair. Celestia becomes surprise Twilight was in her throne room without any notice that her student was coming here. She then notices a worried look that lay upon Twilight's face and assumed that something was seriously going without her own awareness.

"Twilight, it's surprising to see you here unnoticed, why are you here?" Celestia asked.

"I came to speak to you about this book, if that is alright with you Princess Celestia?" Twilight asked.

"Of course Twilight, tell me what the problem is?" Celestia asked walking by her favorite pupil. Twilight nodded and took out the book of Samuel and shows the princess. Celestia gasps and with a frighten tone she asks, "Twilight, who gave you that book?" Twilight becomes surprised by Celestia's expression.

"It appeared in my library and I began to read it. What I found out was that the book mentioned someone being known as Samuel. And I wanted to know if you know anything about this Samuel?" Twilight answered.

Celestia began to think if she should explain to Twilight about the book and after taking a few minutes of thinking she then says, "Alright Twilight I'll tell you but, I want you to listen when I'm done telling you everything about Samuel you must burn the book." Twilight looks at Celestia shocked and tries to protest but Celestia then says, "I know books are your most favorite items in all of Equestria and seeing them burn horrifies you a lot but, this time Twilight you must allow this to happen for this book is evil, more evil then Discord, now please sit down and listen okay to me why I want you to burn this?" Celestia said sternly at Twilight. The purple mare frowns and nods her head as she sits down and listens to Celestia begin her speech.

"The cult of Samuel lived thousands of years ago after Luna was banished to the moon. They were formed after a pony started having dreams about a being called Samuel. This pony kept saying that Equestria's true ruler was Samuel, a force of life and death. The ponies that worshiped him called him the Angel of Death's father. I don't mind the spread of beliefs at all. But, this cult was brutal and dark in their acts of worshiping this being. They believed that the balance of good and bad existed and that each member was supposed to carry out their sin and virtue but, most members carry a lot of their own sins, and I mean a lot of them. Eventually those that hadn't followed their sins were angered by their members that did. Soon the cult split into two groups. One group worshiped the twin brother of Samuel name Azazel; who wanted the world and all of life to be drowned in eternal atrocities but, the cult of Samuel found that this wasn't right, and instead of settling things peacefully, they began to kill one another in barbaric ways. This act of warfare between two gods made everything terrible for Equestria. It lasted for so long, before you ever were born." Celestia said, she frowns and looks out at the night skies.

"Soon a former follower of Azazel's group name Grief explained to me the dangers this war was going to bring if I hadn't interfered regardless of its purpose. This battle was causing massive bloodshed and even those that weren't part of these cults were still killed in the crossfire." Celestia said shivering just by thinking of those past events that had happen so long ago.

Twilight was shocked at the princess. This cult warfare brought only pain too her. Twilight then spoke in a worried tone. "Princess Celestia, are you okay to continue? If you don't want to that's fine by me." Twilight said.

Celestia looks at Twilight giving her a reassuring smile and says, "Don't worry my dear Twilight. I can continue on, now where was I, that's right the warfare situation. Now taking quick actions upon this I had all of my royal guards along with the help of the other nations to help me get rid these cults and by the time that you were born we eliminated the cults of Azazel and Samuel thus finally restoring peace upon Equestria. After their extermination I retrieved a book from Grief. He delivered a book called 'Samuel's Biblium' the very book that started the cult to begin with. I couldn't read it due to its language but when I got this book Grief left a note saying that only the selective can listen to this. I guess someone that Samuel chooses can read the book. But, left me worried about the book was. What if Samuel or Azazel was furious about my actions? It worried me more than I could imagine. The next day came and I received a depressing message that somepony had murdered Grief. I felt like I was targeted next to die." Celestia said.

Samuel chuckled in Twilight's head and spoke that only Twilight could hear. "She fears me and my brother. Don't worry Celestia I won't harm you, for you follow my tome without even knowing." Samuel said in which made Twilight confused about this tome.

"Soon when I went to study any possible way in reading the book, it was stolen by some unknown pony that killed three guards without using any kind of magic or any sort of weaponry." Celestia said.

"How do you know about that?" Twilight asked that even Samuel wondered also.

"I used magic of course; so I can see what happened before. This pony that killed the guards and stole the book looked at them and just by doing that, they just died. This pony didn't have to lift a hoof which shock me still till this day. So now that I'm done Twilight, I want you to know that this book is highly evil and must be rid of. I don't know if that pony will come back for the book or not but, I will not have your life be put in risk for it." Celestia said.

"I understand but I have a question, do you think the cult of Azazel and Samuel still exists still today, because you never know, what if there were survivors?" Twilight asked.

"I'm sure they are eliminated why do say that?" Celestia asked lifting an eyebrow at Twilight's question curiously.

Twilight looks at the princess with a serious look and says, "Because he spoke to me Samuel said about speaking to you about the ritual of Sunna." Twilight said shocking Celestia.

"H-he spoke to you but, that means that he picked you to read his book." Celestia said.

"I know I couldn't tell you earlier because I wanted to know about the story how this cult started by this book. But, he spoke to me about this Sunna ritual, what does it mean?" Twilight asked.

Celestia still shocked and worry about Twilight answers, "Twilight my dear the ritual of Sunna is a ritual that speaks of the three messengers; one who is filled with happiness, the second is filled with conflict, and the last is filled with fear. The messenger carrying conflict will bring the message of the Great War, the messenger carrying fear will bring the message of death, and the messenger carrying happiness will bring the message of life. The war will bring upon a second sun, known as Sunna. The two suns will then collide within one soul and end both wars and eliminate life, and after that, the messenger of life will deliver his message and sacrifice his soul to restart the events that occur and bring back salvation." Celestia said.

"So it's a premonition foretelling right?" Twilight asked.

Celestia nods and says, "Yes mostly like that. That's what Grief had told me before." She frowned. Celestia looks at Twilight asks, "Twilight, can Samuel hear me?" Samuel then chuckled not only in Twilight's head but in Celestia's head also, startling her.

"It is alright I bring you no harm. Now dear Celestia you have a question for me I suppose." Samuel said.

"Yes I do, why are you speaking with my student?" Celestia asked becoming nervous that she was now speaking to the malevolent god.

"Why, because Celestia she signed her own blood upon the contract for endless amounts of knowledge." Samuel said, he began to chuckle.

"Leave her be Samuel do not put her in this upcoming conflict between you and your brother." Celestia said gritting her teeth. The angel of death only chuckled more, angering Celestia even more.

"Even I wish to not put her in this upcoming war between me and my brother but, like you Celestia, time has its ways of doing the same thing, just in different ways. Twilight will be put into this war and there is by far no way to change it so accept it." Samuel said in his venomous tone that made Celestia shiver.

"I denied it I won't allow you Samuel-, 'You degenerate; who are you speaking to? Without me you will not have live for this long!" Samuel interrupted Celestia sounding angry. His raised voice caused Twilight to have a sudden headache.

Twilight then looks at Celestia and asks, "Princess what does he mean about you living long?"

Celestia was about to speak but, was silenced as Samuel spoke to his chosen mark, "I am the god of life and death, the keeper of judgment, the creator of harmony and discord. Celestia and Luna were harmony and Discord was the opposite. I granted them eternal life to govern the living while me and my children governed the afterlife. Discord, Celestia, and Luna aren't my children but, selective few to guide the world in balance, but I watch them my child. I watched how Discord's reckless acts, acts that would make Azazel proud. The pathetic abomination had killed, raped, and caused chaos more than he was supposed to do. This act of his made two souls that even Celestia and Azazel are unaware of exist!" Samuel said with pure hate in his voice which caused Celestia and Twilight to clutch their heads with their hooves due to this trying to sustain the pain that struck their ears.

"You turned him to stone but, you couldn't kill him because you knew you and your sister alone didn't have that kind of power to force yourself to kill him. The balance was broken due to this and there had to be a new container of chaos." Samuel said calming down.

"Who is it?" Celestia asked feeling the headache vanishing.

"The black sheep, the one that was cast away from the flock by the shepherd, the forsaken son that lies in the sin of envy." Samuel said. Celestia and Twilight looked at each other confused.

"Who is it Samuel, who's the black sheep?" Celestia asked sternly.

"That will be up for you to find out. Now that is said and done, Celestia you may not have to be by Twilight's side for she already has a guardian his name is Iliad." Samuel said.

"Samuel I do not want to risk having my student put her life on the line with you I won't allow it even if you took my immortality away I won't allow you to control her." Celestia said.

Samuel only chuckled and says, "You're in no power of controlling her Celestia, for she is my servant now and Iliad's contractor." Samuel said. If Celestia could see Samuel now, she could tell he was grinning.

"Though I must say I am quite amazed that you will be willing to give up immortality as a goddess of the sun for her and since I can't turn down your bravery and sacrifice I probably might have my son Iliad keep her away from the war just as my wife is doing with her contractor. But, doing this requires a sacrifice Celestia and within every sacrifice comes a life to be taken." Samuel said. Twilight looks at Celestia shocked and wondering if the princess really will kill for her.

Celestia looks down frowning then looks at Twilight and speaks with determination in her voice. "I will." She said.

Twilight would've said something but she couldn't at all. She had no order in talking out to either of them.

"Then I want you to sacrifice a guard who has a family. Take his life and I will grant Twilight my promise of protection. Now Twilight and I will leave, oh and Celestia this is optional, if you do not perform the sacrifice soon before the outbreak of the war then our deal is canceled. So do it if you want to but, remember there is a time limit and it's already counting down as we speak." Samuel said. Twilight wanted to say something but, again she was still shocked and incapable of saying anything.

"Twilight…I don't want you to worry you hear. I will keep you safe including Equestria. Do you understand?" Celestia asked reassuring Twilight she was going to find some way to help her. Twilight nodded her head becoming sad and worried for her princess.

"You know I'm shock that Samuel worried about you like me but, in an opposite purpose. I just hope he keeps to his end of the deal." Celestia said.

"But, princess would you really kill some pony for me, it goes against you?" Twilight asked, looking at the princess.

"I really have no choice; I want you safe and sound, I want this war to never happen. It turns out I want a lot of thing. Even the things I used to solve any problems I encountered but, this problem of war is unavoidable. Samuel said his wife had a contractor which must mean that there are more ponies that had sign his contracts. Not sure who, but I hope they aren't going to do evil deeds for him." Celestia said.

"I hope so to." Twilight said, agreeing with Celestia as she looked out the window, seeing the moon. "I better go Princess Celestia, thank you for telling me about the Samuel cult I'm afraid I can't burn the book. I feel connected to it. I feel like my life is part of it I hope you understand?" Twilight said frowning at Celestia.

Celestia understood Twilight about the book after speaking with Samuel. There was no need for the lavender mare to apologize at all. "Twilight, you may leave now, be careful okay?" Celestia asked. Twilight nodded her head.

When Twilight was out the room she closes the door and begins to cry. This was too much for her to handle. Seeing her teacher, ruler, and mother like figure being force to perform a terrible deed was painful.

"This is judgment. Everything comes with a price especially freedom from life itself. The price is expensive and sometimes valuable. Twilight go to Tremor and tell him what had happen, after that go home and stay there. Iliad will be there soon enough, do you understand?' Samuel asked in a calm tone. Twilight nodded her head yes while wiping her tears off her face.

"I understand Lord Samuel." Twilight said.

**Present time at Tremors office**

Twilight frowns after explaining the story to Tremor. He remained calm and still focused not showing a single sign of shock with all the info he's received.

"Samuel…why are you picking me, what do you want with me?' Tremor thought.

He didn't know why that whenever his patients come in to speak to him it involves Samuel sending them to tell him not their own will. Tremor sighs and says, "Twilight stay at home. I'll see what I can do for now about it, but I will help you." Tremor smiled at her.

She nodded smiling back and asks, "Thank you Doctor Tremor I wish I can figure out why Samuel wants me to tell you everything that's happened, do you think he's targeting you?"

"Not sure really but, I can handle myself don't worry now and remember Twilight, stay at your home." Tremor said.

Twilight looks at him still worried and says, "What about Iliad?" Tremor felt a painful headache just by the mentioning of the name. "Doctor, are you alright?" Twilight asked, going next to Tremor's side.

He nodded while feeling his headache go away and says, "Iliad…I don't think he will harm you after all Samuel said you were under his contract." Tremor gave Twilight a reassuring smile.

Twilight took a few seconds to see if he was okay. Nothing seemed off about him so Twilight nodded and left the office doing as Tremor said for her to do. Tremor opens his desk drawer and pulls out a letter and folder.

"Okay Tremor next patient update, damn it headache again." He said but, stopped, rubbing his head. The headache soon goes away and Tremor says, "Why am I getting these awful headaches all of a sudden?" He wondered.

Sighing and shaking his head Tremor wanted to ignore this headache problem and get on with his job. The headache again comes back causing Tremor to shout out in pain. This headache was becoming more and more painful. Then like a string from instrument being cut Tremor passes out on his desk. He was unconscious.

A name slowly mutters its way throughout his mouth. That name was "Iliad".

To be continued

**(Wow doing this in the dark almost made me pass out, anyway, so many clues were thrown into this chapter LITREALLY! Thanks EpicAeromancer33 for editing and thank you readers for reading. And I'm off! DONE WITH THIS! YOU ARE NEXT CHAPTER 7)**


	7. Strife means Conflict Edited

**(My Little Pony is owned by Hasbro and Lauren Faust. The Original Characters belong to me. Magic belongs to EpicAeromancer33. Now that the disclaimer was said, enjoy the story. Behold the Edited version.)**

Chapter 7: The kind mare and the one called Strife

The sun came up and Strife was still exhausted after the fight with Samuel. About two days had passed and everything seems to be normal. But to Strife, normal days weren't always his thing. He hasn't been out the house like Magic and Dream; he mostly stood home looking at the floor, thinking about anything that would at least occupy his time. Strife soon left his room and walked down the hallway entering into the living room trying to think of something to do.

Strife saw Spike in the kitchen cooking, while Pinkie was helping him. Strife smelt sugar and guessed they were making cupcakes.

Pinkie turns her head seeing Strife with his usual look and says in her cheerful voice, "Hey Strife you're awake, Magic and Dream went off to do some investigations on any other pony dealing with Samuel, hey, since you're here, you don't mind making cupcakes with me and Spike right, me and Spike can use a third hoof around here you know?" Pinkie's smile vanished when Strife only scuffed at her request walking away.

"We almost died from a maniac and making cupcakes is what you can only think of?" Strife asked in a rude tone as he looks out the window.

"Geez Strife, a simple 'no' could've been well." Spike said looking at Strife, frowning.

Strife only shook his head sideways and then says, "Sorry Pinkie, I'm not in the mood today, maybe some other time okay?" He looked at the pink mare giving her a weak smile.

"Sure Strife!" Pinkie said as her cheerful smile came back.

Pinkie Pie went into the cabinet to her left and gasps. She then looks at Strife and asks, "Strife can you get some more flour for us please, we ran out?" Pinkie trotted towards him after she grabbed some bits from the top of the counter and handed them to him.

"Well it's better than staying in this place, okay." Strife said as he grabs the bits and headed towards the door.

"Thanks!" Pinkie said, heading back into the kitchen helping Spike make cupcakes.

Strife left the house and began walking through town heading towards the market. Ponies that passed by him, gave him looks that he couldn't tell if they were the looks of disgust or the look of curiously, he saw some ponies blushed, whispering to one another while their eyes were adverted to him when they had passed by him. Strife ignored them, not wanting to waste his time outside wondering what they were so chatty about just because he was walking through the town. Strife closes his eyes and began to think to himself.

'Did Magic and Dream really go through this while being stared at a lot? Damn this is annoying; can I just get on with this and get the stupid flour? What are they so worried about, what are they conflicting about, is between saying something to me in my face or they're just going to stay back and keep talking behind my back? Damn this is annoying, stop looking at me and just get on with your pointless lives. Maybe your life isn't pointless, but it's not like I give a damn so stop looking at me.' Strife's thoughts were interrupted once he bumped into a pony.

"Sorry." He muttered looking at the pony he had bumped into. The pony was no other then Fluttershy.

"O-oh I'm s-sorry, I didn't see you, 'No I bumped into you I didn't pay attention." Strife interrupted the shy Pegasus as he offered her a hoof. Fluttershy hesitantly grabs Strife's hoof then being pulled up from the ground gently.

"I haven't seen you before in Ponyville, who are you?" Fluttershy asked timidly, backing two feet away from Strife giving him some space.

"I'm Strife, the one you haven't seen before at the party with Magic, I was busy looking around the house." Strife said calmly.

"Oh, w-well it's nice to see you Strife." Fluttershy said, smiling at the moody unicorn.

"Nice to see you too umm…"He stopped talking as he looks at her, waiting for her to present her name.

"Fluttershy, my name is Fluttershy." She said.

"Fluttershy, that's a nice name you have." Strife said causing the shy Pegasus to blush. 'That's kind of… cute.' Strife thought.

"Umm I don't want to waste your time any longer so I better go." Fluttershy said nervously as she began to leave but was stop when Strife then spoken.

"You weren't wasting my time really. I had to make an errand for your friend Pinkie by getting flour but, I'll get it later. I really would like to explore the town though." Strife said looking around, observing the town.

"I wouldn't mind showing you around if that's okay?" Fluttershy asked quietly.

Strife hears her and looks at her with a dull expression then says, "I would like that, thanks." Fluttershy looked up at him smiling softly.

"Well umm follow me please." Fluttershy said leading the way followed by Strife. He soon smiles at her as she led him around town. Soon the two stopped in front of a Mr. and Mrs. Cakes pastry shop.

"That is the Sugarcube corner, Pinkie lives there and works there also, but since you told me that she is at your place making cupcakes, there is no reason to introduce you to her." Fluttershy said.

"Yeah that would be pointless really; I wouldn't want to be introduced to a pony that I already know. I just want to get to know the town well, that way I probably won't get lost." Strife said.

"Oh, well that's okay if you want to avoid being introduced to the others." Fluttershy said.

She then stops and feels her stomach growl. "Umm, Strife, want to take a break; so we can eat and maybe chat, if that's okay with you of course?" Fluttershy asked kindly.

"Sure I don't mind." Strife said getting more looks from the ponies that pass by.

He felt annoyed and hoped that a meal with Fluttershy would help him ignore the looks other ponies continue to give him.

"That's fantastic; I know a great place where we can have a meal at, follow me." Fluttershy said leading him to a diner. 'Are they staring at me or her?' Strife thought getting more and more looks from the ponies that pasted by him.

Soon, Fluttershy and Strife enters into a diner. When Strife and Fluttershy were walking towards the counter, Strife stops and hears music being play. He looks to his right and spotted two familiar ponies.

Strife gave off a sigh muttering, "Damn it they're here." He looked at Magic and Dream who were in the diner also, playing music.

Dream obviously with his Cello was playing a quick intense rhythm with his sword, smiling as the crowds of ponies were amazed by his skills with not only the Cello, but they were quite enchanted by his skills in playing the Cello with his sword. Sliding the sharp edged blade on the strings, making the strings give off soothing sounds. Magic was busy playing a violin like a guitar, but Instead of it sounding horrible, the violin was being played well, giving off a calm rhythm matching perfectly well with Dream's rhythm.

"How do they even do that?" Fluttershy asked, amazed by the skill the two Paradise ponies were showing.

"Trust me, they aren't even normal." Strife said walking to the counter.

Strife turns around to Fluttershy and says, "I'll buy, what do you want Fluttershy?"

"Oh, you really don't have to, I can buy for you, and after all, I am your tour guide." Fluttershy said nervously, becoming flattered by Strife offered.

Strife shook his head and says, "No, a stallion shouldn't make a mare buy for him. It goes against the 'Stallion law'. Dream and Magic surprisingly trapped that 'Law' into my head." Strife looked at the two who were now receiving cheers from the ponies. Strife only sighs and turns his head seeing Fluttershy looking away blushing. 'Why is she blushing?' He thought.

"May I take your order?" A bartender pony came up and asks.

Strife nods his head and says, "Just water, Fluttershy, what do you want?" He looked at the shy mare.

"Oh umm the same thing that you're having if that's alright?" Fluttershy said nervously.

The bartender nodded and says, "Okay two drinks of water coming up."

As soon as the bartender left, Strife looks at Fluttershy and worryingly says, "Why are you nervous?"

She looks at him still blushing red and says, "I'm well kind of shy a lot, it's just well, who I am."

Fluttershy and Strife suddenly, turns around seeing Dream and Magic, finishing off their show of music and trotting over to them, well Magic did, Dream stopped and began to play a soothing song for the mares.

"Hey Strife and Fluttershy what you two doing here?" Magic asked, smiling at the two.

"Fluttershy is showing me around town right now, we are taking a lunch break." Strife said.

"Well to me it looks like you are two are on a date." Magic said causing Fluttershy and Strife to blush and look in separate directions, causing Magic to chuckle.

"I'm kidding dude, anyway, how did you like the show me and Dream did? The boss of this place said he'll pay us six bits per customer we attract, that's a good way to obtain a fine profit." Magic said, taking out a soft drink from under his wing and began to drink it.

"Yeah, that is a good way to make money I guess." Strife said in a calm tone. Magic drops his soft drink with his mouth left wide open in disbelief.

"Dude, usually you just go snarker on me every second. Who are you, and what have you done to my friend?" Magic asked pointing at Strife.

"I'm Little Strife idiot." Strife said as his left eye twitched out of annoyance.

"Phew that was a close one, thought the world came to an end for a second and I'm dreaming. Wait what happened if it did and I wasn't even paying attention to it, perhaps I'm dead." Magic said beginning to panic, confusing Fluttershy, annoying Strife.

Strife knew he was joking; it was Magic's way of living. Being the happy-go-lucky Pegasus he always was. "I probably should leave." Strife said walking away from Magic's 'Pretending to panic' antics. Fluttershy follow's Strife, giggling at Magic's antics.

"Your friend Magic is funny but when you are around him you seem disappointed, why?" Fluttershy asked, looking at Strife who had a disgusted look on his face. Looking to her left and right she saw some ponies looking at him and whispering some unknown nonsense that she couldn't hear.

"It's not that I am disappointed at him, I'm not even mad at him, it's just the way I am around every pony." Strife said frowning.

"So, are you always what he calls a 'Snarker'?" Fluttershy asked causing Strife to give off a cough.

He stops looking confuse and says, "Okay unnecessary cough, now Magic only says that because, when we get into stupid situations, I state out the obvious because, well let's face facts, sometimes when you are going to get kill and you know the enemy overpowers you and there isn't any chance on winning, you're screw."

"'Enemy' and 'killing' sounds too mean don't you think?" Fluttershy asked worryingly, looking at Strife.

Strife glances at her seeing the worry look in her eyes. Before he could say anything, a crow from the lamp post squawks startling him. Strife glares at the crow with his horn beginning to glow, but he stops realizing it was just a simple crow after all, they squawk all the time. The glowing light on his horn then vanishes, he then turns to Fluttershy and says, "Umm Fluttershy can we please leave, the other ponies are looking at me?" Strife sounded nervous, and becoming even more annoyed now.

Fluttershy 'eeps', a little at Strife's disgusted look, as he stares at the ponies that took one glance at him and looked away fast. "We can go to my place if that's alright?" She said hoping that would help Strife out.

"Sure, if that's alright with you." Strife said looking at her calmly. He slowly sighs in relief and then says, "That would at least help me out a lot."

They continue down the road leaving the town. Fluttershy looks at Strife seeing that he was mainly focus on the road. She then saw him frown. Becoming worry again, Fluttershy asks, "Is everything alright Strife?"

"Yeah, it's just that crow, it's following us." Strife said looking up, seeing the crow flying above them. He was suspicious to why the crow was flying in the same direction he was going through.

"I'm sure it's no problem, the crow is probably flying in the same direction that we're heading." Fluttershy said, giving him a gentle smile.

"I don't know; the crow would have been already ahead of us by now." Strife said. He sighs looking ahead and then says, "Maybe your right." He frowned.

"Strife, are you sure everything is okay, was it the ponies at town starring at you?" Fluttershy asked looking at him with pure concern.

Strife stops causing Fluttershy to stop and says, "Why, are they staring at me, can they just continue on with their lives?" He looked at Fluttershy. "Why can't they just leave me alone, ignore me, pretend that I'm just a no pony (In other terms 'nobody'). Do I have anything on my face that gets them to just stare at me nonstop? It's annoying and a waste of time. Those degenerates should get on with their lives and leave me out of it." Strife said gritting his teeth looking at the ground. "Can they just stop starring the fuck at me?" He then yelled angrily but, all of that anger soon vanishes when Fluttershy hugs him. Strife's eyes widens in confusion becoming speechless.

"A hug can always calm any pony down; you needed a hug to calm down so I had to give you one. Sorry Strife, but it's normal for ponies to stare at any new pony entering into the town, like Twilight. She got a few stares, but that was normal because that meant that the ponies were curious and soon wouldn't mind trying to know about her. Don't worry about them because, it will eventually grow old and you won't have to be stared at anymore. Soon maybe, that somepony might want to learn about you." Fluttershy said letting go of the surprised stallion.

Fluttershy then blush, realizing that hugging Strife made him blush crimson and he was the first male pony that she had just touch. They look away trying to think what either of them could say so they can forget the close physical content. Fluttershy's ears soon perk up after hearing a chuckle coming from Strife. Looking at him, she saw Strife smiling.

"Thanks I needed that." Strife said calmly still smiling. "I'm still surprise that a single hug from some pony I barely know much about, would actually calm me down. Usually Magic and Dream are around to keep me from going mad. I am the only sane pony in the group after all." Strife said looking at Fluttershy.

"Oh well it was no problem really and we are near my cottage." Fluttershy said. Strife's blush vanishes becoming calm.

'Weird she just did one simple hug and I'm smiling.' Strife thought to himself looking ahead, but his thoughts were soon interrupted when Fluttershy spoke.

"Strife, can I ask you a question?" Fluttershy asked timidly.

"Sure." Strife said looking at her.

"Are you in a group call Paradise?" She asked looking at him with a worry expression.

"You heard of us?" He asked, looking at her surprised.

Paradise wasn't really known though, mostly because their missions weren't important in Equestria, but it really wasn't a big deal to them as long as they got their missions done everyone was safe. Pretty much it was a win/win situation.

"Yeah, I was told about you and your objectives." Fluttershy said.

"Well yeah I am, we just got two new members into the group, why ask?" Strife asked with a concern expression.

"Well I want to know if I can I speak to you about those objectives of yours." Fluttershy said.

"Well go ahead." Strife said calmly.

"Well it's about Samuel." She said quietly, causing his ears perk up. Strife's expression turns into a serious look as his horn glows and swords appear around him, shocking Fluttershy as they then shot towards her.

"NO!" She yelled, shutting her eyes. She heard the blades making impact, but not on her. Opening her eyes Fluttershy looks to her left and then to her right, seeing only the handles of two swords. Turning around to see what they were pinned into, she gasps in sudden horror seeing two ponies impaled into the tree by two swords behind her.

"Fluttershy get by my side now!" Strife yelled as more swords appear around him. Cloaked ponies wielding knives began coming out from behind the trees. Without taking a second to think, she galloped towards Strife's side as he shot more swords at the ponies. He took out three but, three more dodged, running straight towards him. They were unicorns, casting fire spells and then firing them at him and Fluttershy. Strife didn't move; he stood in front of Fluttershy guarding her with his horn glowing. Six shields appear instantly, blocking the fire blasts then shape shifts into swords, shooting towards the three cloak ponies. Two dodges but, the third one slipped getting impaled by three swords.

"Azazel spies, figures." Strife said as back up came for the two cloak ponies. 'There's too many of them.' He thought to himself, looking behind him seeing more spies blocking any path they had to escape. 'We're trapped.' Strife thought frowning. The Azazelists were cautiously closing in knowing full well that he couldn't launch the swords at them all at once. Then they all stop and waited for Strife's next move.

"Lord Azazel will be proud of our kills. It's a Paradise member and a Samuelnist." One cloaked pony said sounding female, pulling the hood down she reveal her identity. She had purple eyes with a black mane and black coat.

"Strife I'm sorry." Fluttershy said beginning to sob believing that this current situation was her fault.

"Don't cry; when you cry, you cry for your fallen comrades or your fallen enemies. That is what soldiers follow. If only he understood that…" Strife said, whispering the last part in his sentence. "Fluttershy…stay by my side at all times, and close your eyes. Don't open them; I don't want you to see what I'm about to do." Strife said. Fluttershy nods her head, going by his side and then shuts her eyes.

"Now what are you going to do. We know how you use your magic if you take us out you leave yourself open giving us a chance to kill you both. So go ahead, use your magic, we dare you." The mare said grinning, she then looks at Fluttershy and says, "Can't wait to tare those wings off."

Strife glares at the mare becoming angry by the threat she made to Fluttershy. "Hear my voice, my weapons of Telummancy? I give you all a piece of me; to grant me the power to slay the ones that dare bring sin and harm to unneeded. So the sin within me is fed by all of my misery." Strife said. The swords floating around Strife began to rotate extremely fast above him, gathering wind. The Azazelists grew nervous, this was new to them.

"My weapons I give you blood, blood that belongs only to you and you all alone." Strife said as the rotating swords turned from six swords, into eighteen swords, then turns into twenty-five swords. The swords kept multiplying and multiplying. "I offer you my weapons of wrath, these degenerates." Strife said calmly as the swords stop multiplying and was all now pointing down at the Azazelists. They were shock; there was no way they could escape from this. Death for them was inescapable.

"Rain down and raise my weapons, leave none alive, kill them all." Strife said coldly as the weapons came down. The mare Azazelist looks up as the sword came down. They all vanish confusing the spies. Then in a flash the swords burst out the ground surprising the spies. They were all were impaled by the pointing swords holding them up. All of them were dead. Strife sighs in relief making the swords vanish except one sword, letting it stab into the ground in front of him covered in blood.

Strife could see his reflection on the bloody cover plate of steel. He frowns and looks to his side seeing Fluttershy still had her eyes closed. "You can open them now, but it isn't pretty." Strife said.

Fluttershy opens her eyes and gasps at the sight of dead ponies around her and Strife. The swords soon vanished, letting the hanging bodies that it had impaled fall to the ground. Strife looks down letting his mane droop down blocking his eyes. "This is when you should cry." He said in a sobbed tone as tears began to row down his eyes, as he bites his bottom lip.

Fluttershy looks at Strife shock. He was crying, crying for the fallen. The ones he had just killed just a few seconds ago. "Strife…" Fluttershy muttered his name weakly, still frighten by the sight of the murdered ponies. Strife was still crying. "Strife it's alright, you did it to protect me." Fluttershy said hugging him. She was glad he saved her and also glad that he hadn't reacted hostile towards her when she told him she was a Samuelnist. But, she wasn't glad to see him shed tears after killing the ones that threaten to kill both of them.

"Die you scum." A familiar mare's voice was heard shocking Fluttershy, causing her to turn around seeing owner of the voice from before holding a dagger. The mare was still alive only having a large gash on the side of her.

"Strife, she's alive." Fluttershy said timidly to Strife, but it wasn't loud enough for him to hear her since he was still crying. "Strife, she's alive." She said again raising her tone a little while trembling in fear as the mare began to limp towards her quickly. Strife still didn't hear. "Strife, she's alive, please do something?" She pleaded raising her voice higher, trying to snap Strife out of it and focus on the mare that was heading straight towards them.

The mare soon then leaps towards Fluttershy. Fluttershy yells Strife's name again and more loudly, causing him to snap out of his traumatization. He quickly does a 180 degree turn and leaps in front of Fluttershy as the mare finally stabs her knife into her target. Fluttershy eyes widens after some blood touched her face.

Strife had a knife stabbed into his chest as his horn was through the mare's throat. Strife didn't look like he was in pain, but was furious. The mare couldn't talk; her throat was losing blood as it flowed down Strife's horn. Strife with an angry yelled, summons eight swords above him and shoots them into the mare's body causing her to hang in the air with eight blades on different sides holding her up through her body. Strife then levitates the knife out his chest and collapses due to the over exhaustion of his magic.

"Strife!" Fluttershy yelled.

Strife felt too weak to speak and too tired. His eyes began to close slowly as Fluttershy's voice soon became faint in which to the point he could not hear her anymore. His eyes finally closes, for all Strife could now see, was darkness.

'_Am I…going to die?'_ Strife voice echoed in the darkness.

'_What makes you say that?'_ An older voice said that also echoed in the pitch black void.

'_Well what happens if someone out bested me?'_ He asked.

'_Someone out best you? Heh like to see that happen.' _The older voice said, giving off a soft chuckle.

'_I'm serious!'_ Strife yelled.

The older male's voice stops chuckling and in a cheerful kind tone says, 'I know, I know. Look Strife, the only one in the entire world that can out best you is you alone. You should remember that because, we soldiers have to a lot. Because, if someday we soldiers get killed, then we knew it wasn't the enemy that out bested us, no, it was ourselves; for letting ourselves win. So we soldiers need to understand that the side that we have to keep from winning in battle is ourselves.'

'Do you think I will ever be a soldier like you?' Strife asked.

'In a world like this, I don't think so plus, I don't want you to risk your life as a soldier or even go through as one to begin with.' His dad said.

'But, I'm sure I can be a perfect soldier. How hard can it be, I've seen death a lot, this wouldn't affect me?' Strife asked.

'You have, but weren't the ones who had token those lives out of orders. Being a soldier has its ways of destroying parts of you that you found valuable and sooner or later. You will eventually realize that 'If' you become a soldier, which will never happen on my watch.' His dad said.

'If only I listened…' Strife said sadly.

He began to wake up hearing a beautiful humming song. When his eyes finally opened, Strife saw a white rabbit with its arms cross staring straight at him. Strife figure that the humming wasn't coming from the white rabbit. "That humming song sure isn't from you I bet." Strife said smirking at his joke. "Hey rabbit, where am I and where's Fluttershy?" Strife asked.

"You're in her home young Strife." A feminine voice answered Strife. The unicorn moves his head lightly, ignoring the rabbit falling off oh him because of his body's tilting. His eyes then widens in shock as he saw a dark cloaked, hoof-less, bipedal creature standing on its two legs and had long black hair blocking it's face, it was a human and was a woman who had large black wings folded on her back that matched the very pitch black color of her attire and hair.

"N-Nocta Deae." Strife stuttered, but winces in pain as he felt a sudden sting in his chest after he had moved.

"Save your strength my child." Nocta said sounding elegant and peaceful.

"Why are you here?" Strife asked.

"I am watching over my contract. When the Azazelists ambushed you both, I watched you fight them to protect her. But, when you pasted out I came and brought you here. She treated your wounds, now she's is busy making herbs for you." Nocta said.

"Well at least she's safe, thanks, but I have a question, why is the wife of Samuel here, not going to kill me since I am part of a group that eliminates cult members performing evil rituals to evil gods?" Strife asked.

Nocta only giggles and says, "Do you think all of us gods are evil? After all you, Strife already know I will never harm my children regardless of either side that I am on. You should also know that a god and goddess always have one purpose in their actions. Shinnock for example collected souls from the dead. The souls he collected can covered half of the cosmos, if he ever dare releases them that is. Strife, you were almost one of those souls, if it wasn't for Dream to come in and save you." Nocta said.

"Well that's a reliever I guess." Strife said with his smartass attitude returning. Nocta sighs and turned her head left seeing Fluttershy entered from the kitchen.

"Your finally awake Strife and you met mother." Fluttershy said surprised.

"Yeah thanks for healing me." Strife said getting off the bed. He winces again feeling the pain coming from his chest again causing him to lean on the side of the bed.

"You can't move now; you have to let your body heal up from the inside." Fluttershy said.

"Inside?" Strife asked, looking at her confused. He then looks at the spot he was stabbed at and gasps. There was a scar, it did surprise him quite a bit, but Strife didn't want to question about it. Strife looks at Nocta and asks, "So, suggesting you being an evil god should be just thrown out the window here hmm?" Nocta responded with a simple nod.

"Thanks Nocta." Strife said feeling glad that he was still alive at least and Fluttershy was also.

"Strife you know mother's name?" Fluttershy asked surprised, looking at him.

"Well I know more about Samuel, well the categories of the gods and their ways of being worshiped, it's a long story I don't want to explain." Strife said wanting to drop the subject about his knowledge with Nocta Deae and Samuel.

"It's a long story Fluttershy, I know a lot about Strife. Due to knowing him so much, he wouldn't want anypony he knows, be explained to about his past." Nocta said.

Strife looks at Fluttershy seeing her frown. He sighs and says, "Sorry, but its personal." He limped towards the door about to leave until Fluttershy notice this and stopped him.

"Strife you're still hurt you need to rest." Fluttershy said walking by his side.

Strife shook his head no and says, "I can get through it. Pain is a symbol of conflict. I must fight this pain by walking it off. It's hard to win, but I still fight it because, fighting pain…" He opened the door and looks back at Fluttershy frowning. "Is what I'm really good at." Strife said.

"Fighting…you really don't have to fight all the time." Fluttershy said, now looking down at the fact of Strife putting his life on the line.

"I have to; I was born to fight, for it is my talent that I am struggling on. Fighting is what I have to do, without it…then how will anyone even notice me? How will I live? Look at a bull, they need to fight, they need a challenge. If they cannot succeed in this, they will have nothing to live for…they will just rot away in the dirt purposely out of lost meaning." Strife said coldly.

"I really don't understand Strife." Fluttershy said looking at him confused.

"Shy…what I'm trying to say is…if I don't fight my problems head on, I will have nothing to live for. If a Pegasus broken their wings, they will lose all hope in flying forever, they will want to die. If an earth pony broken their legs and couldn't run or walk, their life is pointless. A unicorn that losses their horn well, you get the picture." Strife said. Fluttershy looks into Strife's eyes only seeing sadness. He was right about fighting. If you didn't fought for anything, what was the point in finding out what you was good at. Strife represented this conflict between fighting to live or to die a pointless death.

"Strife, a war is near. You know that more than the others do, don't you?" Nocta asked, but He didn't look at her or Fluttershy instead, he looked towards the ground nodding his head in response to her question. "I want you to know, that me and Fluttershy will not take any part of this war." She said getting his attention.

"Why, aren't you worry that Azazel or Samuel will win or lose, leaving Equestria open to be taken over?" Strife asked shock by her words.

"If Azazel wins then Equestria probably will be brought into atrocities. If Samuel wins then judgment will be brought and looking at this world before this mess began, it doesn't really deserve evil, but my husband wants balance in his eyes, but in reality he doesn't notice that he is seeing it in the wrong way. It does not matter if both side wins or losses or both end up in a tie, we will not be part of it or take any sides." Nocta said.

Strife got angry and yells, "That doesn't make sense! Why not fight? Why damn it, what makes you say this as if you weren't even worried about it?" He waited for Nocta's response.

Nocta didn't react at Strife nor say anything. Fluttershy was now standing in front of Nocta glaring at Strife in a defensive stance and yells, "She is protecting me, that why we won't take any side of the upcoming war!"

Strife was taken aback by her sudden outburst. Frowning as he felt guilt slip over, Strife closes his eyes only to open them and says, "I…I still don't understand how can you not go against this. What happens if the war comes here? What will you do?" Strife asked.

"It won't, you want to know why?" Nocta asked Strife who nodded yes towards her question. "Because, you and your friends are not going to let it happen." Nocta said.

Strife knew that if her hair wasn't blocking her face, he will be seeing her smiling at him. "Fluttershy represents the sin of sloth. She doesn't want to fight nor does she want her friends to fight ether, but she knows she cannot do anything in her power to stop them; for it will be going against her ways of living." Nocta said.

Fluttershy frown as she sated down biting her lower lip concern. Strife could understand now how fighting could easily have a huge affect her. 'She…reminds me about me, from that time I...never mind.' Strife thought. He looks at Nocta and then says, "Nocta, I will let Magic and Dream know what happened today. We will leave you alone." Strife said.

Fluttershy then looks at Strife shocked. "You're not evil and to be honest there isn't any sign of corruption, mostly its protection." Strife said giving them a calm smile. "But, I can't promise you Fluttershy I'll stop fighting. I'm sorry, but this conflict I am struggling with lately is up to me to handle." Strife said opening the door with his magic and begins walking out. When he was outside he turns around and was suddenly hug by Fluttershy. Strife flinches a little due to the injury he suffered hours ago.

"Stay safe you hear, please don't let yourself be blinded by your negative view upon this world? You have to open up to others. Get to know them and maybe this conflict of yours will probably be finish." Fluttershy said letting go of him and giving him a worry stare.

Strife blushes a little, but also nods his head little, smiling and says, "Yeah…I'll take note of that."

Fluttershy smiles at him and watches Strife begin to limp away back towards town. 'If I can…then maybe he will understand how I feel?' Strife thought. He begins to frown and then thinks, 'Dad…why can't you understand?'

Fluttershy looks up seeing the night sky surrounding the full moon. "Be careful Strife." Fluttershy said thinking about Strife. She felt a soothing, sad also, but soothing connection with him. She felt glad that she helped him. Nocta stood next to her and began humming a song that sound peaceful and relaxing making Fluttershy smile. "Mother can we go in now? I would like to hear your lullaby, if that's alright?" Fluttershy asked. Nocta stops her humming and moves her hair away revealing her face. Her face was pale, but gloomed like a goddess of beauty in the night. Her eyes were dark blue and the smile that had formed on her face was peaceful. With a nod from the goddess of the night, the two began heading back to the cottage.

Strife made it home and opens the door. He saw Dream playing his Cello near the window while Magic was laying back on a bookshelf with a cupcake on his snout. Spike was asleep on the couch. Strife enters into the house and closes the door behind him attracting Dream's attention.

"Strife you're late, me and Magic had to get the items Pinkie wanted for her cupcakes that she had send you to retrieve." Dream said.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I was to busy killing a few Azazelists, that's pretty much why I was late." Strife said walking into the hallway.

"There's more to that, hmm?" Dream asked causing Strife to stop right in his tracks.

Strife turns towards Dream and says, "Yeah, I met and protected a kind mare for a…" Strife had bitten his lip after he looked back down the hall. A smile was edging upon his face as a tear slid down his face.

Dream smiles and says, "Save it Strife, Pinkie left you a cupcake in your room and tomorrow is our meeting together so don't stay in your room to long okay?" Dream asked as he grabs a cup of coffee and takes a sip.

"Y-yeah." Strife muttered out with a feeling of happiness. When he went into his room, Dream looked at Magic who was wide awake with a grin on his face.

"Our snarker has fallen in love." Magic said.

Dream chuckles and looks out the window and then says, "Indeed he has my friend, indeed he has." Dream smiled.

Strife lies in his bed smiling as he let sleep take over him. He felt happy and secure of himself. 'You know that your happiness won't last long.' He thought to himself. 'Yeah, but I'm going to make it last as long as I can.' He thought to himself again with a tone of confidence.

To be continued

**(Strife means conflict or struggle simple really, and Nocta Deae in Latin means "Goddess of the Night, now that is defined. So yeah this chapter obviously was about Strife. Thank you for reading and thank you EpicAeromancer33 for editing now I will take a break for a while. Hope you like this chapter. DONE WITH THE EDITED VERSION FINALLY!)**


	8. Erebos part 1 Edited

(My Little Pony is owned by Lauren Faust since I've been stating that a lot,oh well,anyway the Original Characters belong to me except for Magic Junk he is owned by loyal subjects to the Angels of Death,enjoy this chapter.)  
>Chapter 8 Erebos:The Prideful Devil Part 1<p>

The next day came and Paradise had their meeting. Pinkie told them the guardian devils that were in Ponyville. Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash were mentioned to be guarded by their devils. Strife had the others exclude Fluttershy after what happened yesterday. Their mission was simple,take care of the guardian devils. But, there was another problem they were aware of Azazel spies. They could be anyone and they wouldn't even expect it. So they had two situations on their hooves Samuel's guardian devils and Azazel spies that can strike at any time.

Magic was looking for Rainbow Dash volunteering by himself. Strife wanted to go see Fluttershy to see if she was alright and Dream and Pinkie were off investigating any Azazel spies being located in the town and Spike was at the house watching over it. Magic flew into the sky over the town on his search for Rainbow. He couldn't find her whatsoever.  
>For twenty minutes of searching for Rainbow he had no luck and decided to lie on a cloud. "Hmm where can she be?" Magic asks himself. He was becoming bored and tired now,after all searching for a Rainbow-maned, cyan-Pegasus that stood out of the crowd was thought to be easy; turns out it wasn't. Deciding to take a nap Magic slowly closes his eyes.<br>'Hmm what to do,what to do,I wonder?' He thought to himself. 'Ha! I got it I'll create an awesome Cello then break it on purpose just to see Dream's angry expression about my musical abuse. Genius! He makes one of the funniest angry faces I've ever seen in my entire life,so doing this will be perfect!' He thought. "Shut up!" Magic heard Rainbow yell from below.

Making a hole in the cloud he peeks down seeing Rainbow Dash covered in scratches yelling at Erebos. Rainbow Dash's left hind leg had been bruised badly and she flinches in pain each time she touch the ground with it.  
>Erebos only chuckles and says, "Now don't fret Dashy my dear after all I am training you to fight Azazel." Erebos says. His eyes glowed through the hood and the scratches and bruise marks on Dash vanish. She sat down gritting her teeth staring at the ground.<p>

Magic noticed the trees around them were partially destroyed and torn off. 'Wonder what they did?' He thought.  
>"Now Dash, how are you going to beat Azazel and avenge Scootaloo's death if you keep letting pride and anger blind your eyes? You do realize that a friend of yours bares Wrath so it's a good idea to avoid taking her sin's place." Erebos said.<br>"Shut up it's just hard you know. My wings broke five times cause of you." Dash says glaring at Erebos. "Well it's training after all and it's obvious I'm going to be damaging your wings." Erebos said sitting on the ground.

"Yeah by training I didn't expect you to have literally ripped my wings apart!" Dash yells at the grinning colt devil.  
>"Well then if makes you feel better I've already healed your wings. We'll take a break." Erebos said.<br>"No! I can't take a break I have to become stronger! I have to avenge Scootaloo!" Dash yells causing Erebos to only laugh.  
>The cruel devil says, "That will be unnecessary Dash. I have a mission for you after you're done regaining your strength." Erebos walks past.<p>

Dash stomps the dirt with her hoof and turns around looking at Erebos yelling, "Train me now!" Erebos ignores her with a grin plastered through his hood. Black bat wings shot out his cloak and he flew away laughing.  
>Dash wanted to fly after him but, held herself back. Erebos was right,she needed to regain her strength. The training she receives from him was too much. Dash was about to fly away until she stops and looks up at a cloud. Magic knew she was looking at the cloud he was on and was hiding so that way she won't spot him.<p>

Guessing it was just an ordinary cloud,Dash flew off. Magic gave sigh in relief. "Okay,so she's training with Erebos to kill Azazel after he killed this 'Scootaloo' pony. Strife told me Erebos was very cruel to his contractors due to him not caring about them or their loved ones lives. So pretty much he's the hugest douche bag ever. Okay this seems easy enough to know what I'm going up against. Well time to visit Dash and purge her out of this contract." Magic says.

He smirks and flies off the cloud towards Rainbow Dash's direction. When Magic was out of sight Erebos landed on the cloud he flew from and was still grinning. Dexilus was next to Erebos looking bored and says, "Aren't you going to go after him?"  
>Erebos only shook his head no and said, "I want to see how special this youngling is. Lord Samuel said that he was the one we had to be careful around." Erebos got a frustrating sigh from Dexilus. "The one with that instrument thingy,what do you call that crap?" Dexilus asks.<p>

"A cello, a string instrument that's a larger version of a viola and a violin and also the younger sibling of the bass." Erebos says looking at Dexilus. "You're into those instruments?" Dexilus asks lifting an eyebrow. "Why yes,Lyncro and I listen to them a lot." Erebos said.

"Whatever,I really don't care anymore about the music but if you want to see how good he is how about you just fight him or get Dash to fight him?" Dexilus asks.

"Now what fun would that be? Dash is suffering from her anger. Since Azazel sent Faliximis,or a piece of himself,to kill her little sister. The prideful sin of vengeance is drugging her mind. Eventually Magic will come into play which will balance her mind from pride to humility, an equal balance with her virtue. Due to seeing her anger I must say it seems like she's your contractor." Erebos said.

Dexilius rubs his chin with his hoof thinking and then says, "Well we can't allow that you know what will happen and father will be pissed at us like he was at Shinnock."

Erebos only laughs a little and says, "Don't worry I know what to do,after all I am her guardian devil. If she tries to turn on me I'll kill her on the spot without a single care in the whole rotten world." Erebos said.

Dexilus sighs in annoyance and says, "You are too prideful of yourself you know. You better deal with her or were both screwed." Dexilus then vanishes leaving the laughing devil to himself.

"I can't be killed for I am the strongest devil there is. Now Magic, do your part so that soon I may come in and take your life by myself." Erebos said beginning to laugh again. He didn't notice a pink cloud floating above him disappearing into pink smoke.

Rainbow Dash got to her home. When she opened the door she felt a sudden wave of pain and sorrow hit her. She was thinking about Scootaloo. Usually the little filly will greet her with enough energy to tie with Pinkie but there was no greeting. No whisper or any sign of sound that sounded like her. Scootaloo was gone.

No one knew she was dead except her, Applejack and her family, and Rarity and Sweetie Belle. She kept it that way so no one can interfere with her vendetta. Entering into her home Dash flew upstairs and walked towards her room. She stops and looks at one door made out of clouds. This was Scootaloo's room.

Entering into the room Dash gasps with her eyes widening as she saw Scootaloo lying in her cloud-made bed,asleep,holding a Rainbow Dash sewn doll. "S-Scoot." Dash says rubbing her eyes in disbelief. When she stops Scoot was gone. This made Rainbow Dash frown again. She was hallucinating.

"Damn it." She mutters. Her eyes were beginning to water up. "Damn it!" She yells. Tears began to roll down her eyes as she yells damn it again with more anger in her tone then before. "I'm so sorry Scoot I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry!" She collapses on Scootaloo's cloud bed crying.

Magic was hearing her cry from the outside of her house frowning. 'Alright I think I understand what I'm going up against here Dash is in need of help but, Erebos said about me being a balancer towards her sin and pain. But, if I begin to help her then he will kill me,as if he could. But, if Rainbow Dash turns on him he won't hesitate to kill her. Shinnock hesitated for a while with Pinkie. Okay let's come up with a plan. Magic go in make her frown go right upside down.' Magic thought.

"Alright here we go." Magic said flying towards Dash's door. He knocks and hears Dash yelling hold on. After a few minutes Dash opens the door seeing a smiling pink eyed Pegasus. "Magic what are you doing here and how do you know I live here?" Dash asks.

Magic chuckles a little trying to think of a good reason that won't let her know he was following her. "You see umm…Pinkie told me." Magic says still giving Dash his traditional smile. "Oh well what do you want? I'm kind of busy." Dash asks. She was lying and Magic knew it.

"Well I wanted to have chat with you that's all." Magic says seeing Dash becoming nervous.

"No thank you maybe some other time." Dash said rubbing the back of her mane with her hoof.

"It's really quick 's just I'm new to Ponyville,and Cloudsdale as well,and I wanted to know if you can be my tour guide?" Magic asks. He really didn't need a tour guide,he knew his way around better then any pony.

"Well I'm not sure I really am tired from my job." Dash said. "Come on please." Magic gave her a pouting face. Dash couldn't help but laugh at his expression,it was funny. 'Plan A making her laugh done, up to plan B.' Magic thought smirking. "So I take your laughing as a yes I believe?" He asks smiling at the cyan mare. Rainbow Dash stops laughing and smiles at Magic. She needed that after all. A simple laugh from a nice Pegasus made her happy.

"Well I don't think I can really show you around Cloudsdale now but, you can come in." Dash says causing Magic to perform victory dance in his head. When he enters the cloud kingdom house of hers Magic was amazed by the scenery. Sure most of the stuff was made from clouds but, the decorations and hard work put into the design of the home of hers was beautiful.  
>"Your cloud kingdom looks amazing Dash!" Magic says turning to her. Dash blushes feeling embarrassed and says, "Oh umm thanks I'm glad you like it."<br>Magic smirks and says, "Like it to the fullest! Seriously this place is awesome!" Magic flies towards her. "Glad you like it Scoot." Dash covers her mouth shock at the words that came out her mouth.

"Scoot, who's that?" Magic looks at her confused. "N-no one sorry, do you want something to eat?" Dash quickly says flying towards the kitchen but, her tail was grabbed by Magic preventing her from going to the kitchen.  
>"Hey let go." She looks back seeing Magic giving her a serious look. "I'm done playing spy. Now tell me,who's 'Scoot' Dash?" Magic asks letting her tail go.<p>

"It's none off your business!" Dash yells in an angry tone Magic didn't flinch at her outburst. "It is my business. If it involves any cult related activities then I have to handle the situation." Magic said. He wasn't smiling anymore instead he replaced that smile with a determined look.

"You think I am in some kind of cult?" Dash asks. "Yeah that's why I'm here." Magic said. Dash got mad and swung her right hoof at Magic but he vanishes into pink smoke shocking Dash. "I am not here to fight. I'm here to help you." Magic says as he walks up to Dash from her left.

"H-how did you do that?" Dash asks. "Essemancy. Now Dash before you do anything rash which I'm sure you're prone to. Hear me out I want to help you. The guardian devil of yours,Erebos I believe,is training you to fight Azazel correct?" Magic asks earning a nod from Dash.

He began to continue on speaking. "Contractors like you are corrupted by their guardian devils into doing things they would never want to do if they were in control of their own body. What I'm trying to say is Erebos isn't the key to help you avenge your friend's death." Magic said.

"But, he is the only one who can help me get stronger. That way I can kill Azazel. Who else can help me get stronger!" Dash yells feeling tears rolling out her eyes.

"I can. My friends and your friends can. But Erebos,no,he'll just get you killed." Magic said. "Why do you care can you resurrect me when I die!" She yells again. Magic frowns at her. He saw the pain up close now. It was pride, her sin. The sin she was suffering causing only pain and anger upon her.

"I'm not sure if you will die…and I'm not sure if there is any other pony that will resurrect you. But know this,you won't die,I won't allow it." Magic said.

"We just met,why do you care about me that much? What is it because I am the only source for your mission in killing us just because of our beliefs!" Dash asks getting into Magic's face gritting her teeth. He saw hate and pain in her eyes. "Yes and no. Paradise only eliminates the cults that perform rituals that involve taking an innocent soul. We may have been heard of,but our mission is to stop only bad cults. To protect the innocent souls even if they are ponies or not we will protect them from cults that take their lives for some god of death." Magic said.

Magic gave Dash a smile and said with a proud tone, "Plus we protect those that are dear to us. Dash you can be a Samuelnist all you want,but to follow a colt that laughs at your misery causing you to distance yourself from your friends and harbor hate and sadness,then I am not going to stay in one spot and spectate your pain. No,I'm going to help you."  
>Magic saw Dash becoming shocked. She closed her eyes as tears began to form from her eyes. Magic knew she was going to cry. "He is my guardian devil." Dash says looking at Magic and then yells, "He was the only one that gave me a choice to keep Scootaloo alive but I threw that offer of protection away out of my own arrogance,and now I am trapped in this pain. Do you even know how it feels to lose something that is connected to you! Do you even know Magic how it feels to lose it like that!" Magic's smile was replaced with a frown.<p>

"He is my guardian devil for he is the giver of my pain and my misery. I must take the pain as my punishment for my arrogance! The more I build this then soon I can reveal to Azazel my pain! Who do you think you are! What am I really am to you! Answer me!" Dash yells. She seemed as if she was out of breath due to her outburst. But, Magic stood his ground.

"Who I am to you? Well that's easy." Magic said. A smile came back on his face confusing Dash. "I'm your guardian angel. The one who can see your pain, the one who will come to your dire need and help you. The reasonable one you can say. The very angel you'll smile at when you are feeling down. I am your guardian angel. Even if you agree with it or not,I am,and I will always be your guardian angel." Magic says shocking Dash.

Dash couldn't understand why he was doing this,she was still confused. Magic wanted to help her. But, not in a way Erebos usually does. No he wanted to be by her side and help her get rid of this pain and misery. Finally getting the chance to speak Dash asks one question. "Why?"

She wanted to know again why he was so willing to help her. "Why?" Magic repeated her question. He chuckles a little and said, "Like I said before,you are my friend."

Dash sat down now understanding him. Magic was her friend. "The meaning of friendship sure is coming back to me now." Dash said quietly rubbing her eyes wiping the tears away. Magic heard Dash and begin to laugh a little. She looks up at Magic with a smile on her face.

Her eyes were a little red due to her crying. 'Plan B complete. Got her to accept me as her friend.' Magic thought. "Magic thank you,I understand now." Dash said. "Glad you do." Magic said. "If you're going to be my guardian angel then can I request a favor from you?" Dash asks.

"Yeah and what is that?" Magic asks. "For the pain and torment Erebos brought upon me I need to settle things with him by myself." Dash said giving Magic a serious look. "You sure you want to do it alone?" He asks.

"Yeah…this is what I really want to do." She said. Magic gives off a sigh and smiles at Dash. He then says, "Alright Dash. As your guardian angel I will watch over you but, if things get out of hand I will be there by your side." Magic said.

Dash nodded. "Alright then let's go." Magic says. "I can't now, training with Erebos got me beat. Tomorrow will be alright." She said.

Magic nodded and walks towards the door. But, before he left he turns to Dash and says, "Hey…you should smile more. It can help push the bad things hovering over you to be cast away." Dash nodded giving the happy going Pegasus a smile of understanding.

"You sound like Pinkie Pie now always bringing a smile to every pony's face." Dash said. "Heh you can say,I would like to know her a lot more. Maybe even go out with her." Magic says beginning to chuckle nervously.  
>"You should,you two look perfect for each other." Dash said. "Yea but unfortunately I have to deal with this cult problem first. Now we should probably get ready for tomorrow. I'll stay outside,just in case,while you rest."<p>

Magic opens the door and gave Dash a farewell smirk, then flies off. Dash's smile then fades as she looks down. 'Scootaloo I won't screw up again. I won't let my arrogance get in the way again. No,I'm going to do better. I'll avenge you,but not by myself no…but, with my friends. Magic…'Dash thought as she flew to a cloud-made couch. Laying on it,she closes her eyes smiling and mutters quietly before going to sleep, "…Thank you."

In the realm of Samuel

"HEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! She really thinks she can handle me! The worthless degenerate Pegasus thinks she can handle me! How pathetic!" Erebos yells,laughing.

He was in a dark room looking at the mirror. Pulling down his hood he reveals gray sharp pointed horns along with a dark mane that's short and wavy. His coat was completely dark. His eyes were a dark shade of red.

Erebos was grinning at his own reflection then says, "I am stronger than her. I am far quicker than him. I am a god after all and they are not. I am Erebos! The true God of Pride! Son of Fenrir! Oh my dear Dashie I can't wait for tomorrow. I can't wait to punish you even further. It will teach you that I am the powerful one. I am the one you should fear and worship."  
>Erebos was holding back from laughing but, let it go and was rolling on the ground. "Wait a minute time in this realm goes faster,that means a day in that world has passed." Erebos said rubbing his chin with his hoof.<p>

A grin slowly makes its way onto his face. "Time to pay you a nice visit Dash." Erebos said as bat wings pop out his back wrapping around his body. He soon vanishes leaving behind an echoing laughter within his room.

Back at Equestria during the daytime

Magic and Dash stood in a clear field far away from Equestria. They waited patiently for Erebos. "Where is he?" Dash looks around for the prideful devil.

"He'll come,after all I'm sure he likes to make an entrance like most of the gods." Magic said. 'On second thought,how come they do that? Look at Shinnock,he nearly caught my neck.' Magic was thinking not noticing Dash calling his name until she pokes him in the shoulder with her hoof.

He snaps out of his thoughts and gave Dash a sheepish smile rubbing the back of his head with his hoof. "My dear Dashie,nice that you brought a Paradise degenerate here for me to kill." Erebos says causing Magic and Dash to turn around glaring at the grinning devil pony.

"I'm guessing you already know why I am here with Dash right?" Magic asks. "Yes…I had to burn the contract cause of you. But, I don't mind killing a degenerate like her and you will make me feel good for a while. So enough with the intros are you both ready to die by The Grinning Devil of Pride?" Erebos asks grinning.  
>"Well I am not going to fight you. I'm going to help Dash in this battle." Magic says seeing Dash give him a determined smirk. She was ready to fight Erebos.<p>

"Doesn't matter what your planning you'll be dead after the weak Pegasus is taken care of." Erebos said. He begins to laugh looking at Dash and says one sentence that angered her to the breaking point causing Magic to give Erebos a grave look. "Poor Scootaloo maybe she could've been a perfect servant to me, one not weak, one not easy to die making me resurrect all the time oh well maybe she would've been a pathetic weakling like you." With those words that came out Erebos mouth.

His grin soon vanished after seeing Dash not even yelling at his insult. He knew she was mad. He could feel it. "Well then,shall we dance in our prideful blood?" Erebos asks as his wings spread open. Dash closes her eyes then reopens them glaring back at Erebos saying, "Shut up and just fight you piece of donkey shit." Magic began to laugh at Dash's insult causing Erebos to become angry.

"Willing to die so fast then let me kill you now." Erebos said. They glare at one another not moving.

Magic was done laughing and gave a smile to Dash saying, "Go for it Dash I'm here for you." Dash nodded not looking away from Erebos. Opening her wings Dash prepares herself to fly towards Erebos and take him out. This was her fight against the formal guardian devil of hers. Her arrogance vanishes with determination…and hope.

To be continued

(The battle will be on second part readers. Thank you for reading and thank you EpicAeromancer33 for editing. Now that that's said and done,sorry for the lateness,school has been a pain in the ass,I'm sure some of you can agree. Thanks again for reading I'll be resting. Playing games or probably studying. Now I must Barrel Roll and Away!)


	9. Erebos Part 2

**(MLP is own by Hasbro and Lauren Faust I hope you realize this disclaimer is use a lot. Magic Junk is own by EpicAeromancer33 and the other OCs are mine. This battle scene is made by EpicAeromancer33.)**

**Chapter 8 Erebos the Prideful Devil Part 2**

The devil known as Erebos stares at Dash with his common grin plaster on his face as he waited for Dash to move so he can attack her. 'The bitch is dead. Come on Dashie my dear move.' Erebos thought hoping she made her move. "So aren't you going to attack you weak pathetic crying degenerate?" Erebos said. This made Dash furious by his insults. "Shut up." She growls at Erebos. "Scootaloo fell like Icarus wonder if you'll fall like Achilies because the last time I check you're still stubborn and weak as it is, 'I SAID SHUT UP!" Rainbow Dash yells at the top of her lungs interrupting Erebos and punches him in the face. Erebos flies back rapidly, destroying the part of the forest that was in back of him, and flies into a mountain with an earth-shaking crash, creating an enormous dust cloud in the process Rainbow shocked that she just did that looks at her hoof; it had a very faint smoke coming from it that soon dissipated. "H-How did I do that?" Rainbow Dash says turning towards Magic for answers. Rainbow sighing with relief and says, "Are you behind this Magic?" The essemancer Pegasus smirks and says with a happy tone, "Mm maybe." Magic looks at the trail of destroyed wilderness leading to the cracked mountain and says, "*whistles* Wow...I was not expecting your strength to increase that much." Rainbow looking at him dumbfounded and says, "What are you talking about?" Magic looks back at her and responds to her saying, "He said that you couldn't hurt him, I decided to change that." Rainbow was still looking at him dumbfounded and asks, "What? But, how did you do that?" "Well, you see I used my power of Reality Warping and increased your strength by one hundred times your current strength, maybe I over did it." Magic laughs as Rainbow is still looking at him without a clue. She never had seen a Pegasus have this kind of power before.

Rainbow's eyes then open wide as she sees Erebos behind Magic with his cloak missing and his wings spread. Erebos now had a hoof print embedded into his face and his jaw was split, cracked, and bleeding however he was still smiling crazily and says, "I knew that that worthless mare couldn't have done that all by herself." Rainbow Dash was becoming agitated at that remark. "She had the help of you Paradise idiots *laughs* She really is pathetic." Rainbow became more agitated at his remarks coming from Erebos, and Magic says with a calm smile, "Rainbow, I know you can take this guy." Erebos, still with a smile, starts chuckling but, soon that chuckle turns into a burst out with laughter, "HAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU THINK SHE CAN BEAT ME! *laughs maniacally* THAT PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A PEGASUS, CAN'T DO ANYTHING! *still laughing* SHE COULDN'T EVEN SAVE THAT GODDAMN FILLY WHO FELL INTO THE DIRT!" Erebos was now laughing so hard that his face is turning red and he's laughing up at the sky. Rainbow becomes insanely angered by the remarks, Magic appears next to her and whispers, "Your strength is now 200 times your normal and your speed is increased by %500, enjoy." Magic smiling as Rainbow smiles at Erebos after hearing that. "Hey, Erebos" Rainbow says to Erebos who began to calm down, looks at her, "Don't want to hear you crying when I kill you." Rainbow says with a confident yet angry tone. "I think you should get ready dude." Magic says smiling. Erebos summons his sword, whose handle was that of a Manticore horn and was coated in venom. "Oh look here we have a badass today." Erebos says smirking "Again Dash you sure you got this?" Magic asks happily towards the cyan mare. She gave him a nod.

Erebos starts smiling again and says, "So you're trying to be brave today. Heh, this'll be easy-" Dash flies over there instantly, almost as if she was teleporting on how fast she's was going, bashes Erebos in the chest with her rear legs, breaking several of his ribs, sending him flying and before he even hits the ground Rainbow punches his stomach causing him to hit the ground and shatter it. Erebos was starting to get up and says with pure shock, "What the f-" Rainbow interrupts him after she bashes him in the side of his head causing him to fly back to where Magic is sitting, eating popcorn while watching their fight. Dash then appears next to Erebos, who's now coughing up blood from his ribs that were piercing his lungs and from several ruptured organs. "Enough of this game you degenerate." Erebos says smiling at Dash. "Bring it." Rainbow says with a daring expression. Erebos zooms up to Dash and proceeds to cut her with his venom-laced sword but Dash disappears suddenly then reappears and hits Erebos in the face, Erebos quickly recovers and tries to slash Dash but she's already gone and then Erebos gets shot up into the air suddenly from Dash kicking him in the chest which causes the ground to break from the force of the kick. Erebos is flying higher and higher and Dash appears in front of him, still with a daring expression. "You bitch!" Erebos screams and tries to slice her but, before he could swing the sword Dash unleashes a massive flurry of punches into him causing several snapping and popping sounds as his insides start to become liquefied from the punches.

Dash then punches Erebos with the speed of a jet engine causing a shockwave to go through his entire body. Erebos coughs up blood and falls and smashes into the ground with force. "WOW! The 3-D is amazing!" Magic says, wearing the old red and blue 3-D glasses while he's still eating popcorn as Dash flies down and proceeds to walk over to Erebos but she notices purple smoke coming out of Erebos's mouth and he's laughing "What are you laughing about?" Dash says angrily. "I'm laughing at the fact that I'll get to see you dissolve before my very eyes." Erebos then proceeds to throw up and transform into purple liquid. "Whoa." Magic says as both him and Dash fly up into the air and watch him grow bigger and bigger until he's towering over the forest. Erebos laughs loudly which his voice has now become echoed thanks to his transformation. "What is this!" Dash yells at Erebos as he responds. "I've become my true form! I'm a being of pure poison!" Erebos yells still laughing as he's explaining. "You have no hope of beating me you worthless piece of crap! I hope you've said your prayers because you're about to meet that pathetic filly real soon!" Erebos yells then laughs even more.

Magic turns his head towards Dash. "Do you need help?" He asks "No, this is between me and him." Dash says giving Magic a fearless expression. She really wanted to fight Erebos to herself. "Understood…good luck." Magic says materializing a chair behind him and popcorn into his hand "I guess it would be a little overkill." Magic says with a smile as he puts on his red and blue 3-D glasses. Dash looks at the towering poison behemoth and yells, "Hey! Idiot! Are we going to fight or are you just going to stand there and look stupid as usual!" Dash says which causes Erebos to become insanely angry. "Pugnus Venenum!"(Latin for 'Poison fist') Erebos lifts his giant, what appears to be an arm, and smashes it down on the ground causing everything in its area to dissolve leaving nothing but purple smoke and rotting ground. "Ha, you missed." Rainbow says as she zips around Erebos trying to find weak spot or something. "You think I can't catch you! Crinis Venenum! (Poison Tentacle)" Erebos yells as he protrudes giant globs of 'arms' out of his back but Dash dodges them "No, you can't!" Dash patronizes him. "Pugnus Venenum!" Erebos yells at Dash but, as she's dodging it her leg seemed to have shot out a blade of energy the sliced off one of Erebos's 'arms'. Erebos screams and falls to the ground with a crash as Dash wonders how she did that. Magic appears next to her still sitting and eating popcorn and says, "Hmm, it appears that since you were already so fast before I made you faster that now you're able to energize the air and create blades from it. Which helps a lot since you couldn't have touched him by normal means."

"Oh, that is 20% more awesome!" Dash says. But, both were startle by yell coming from Erebos. "Crinis Venenum!" Erebos yells as the tentacle-like arms shoot into the air Magic vanishes and Dash kicks and slices them off then zooms in front of Erebos and began to repeatedly kick a lot at him causing a storm of energy blades to rain and smash into Erebos's face causing smoke to form as Erebos falls to the ground again. Dash looks at Erebos, says "Time to finish this." Erebos looks and sees Dash flying incredibly high, he then shoots poison at her but it can't reach her. "Ha! Running away! No wonder!" Erebos says as he creates an enormous sphere of poison the size of a city and starts laughing. "I'll cover this pathetic country in poison!" Dash flies up and stops as she starts seeing the black of space and ice crystals are starting to form on her coat. Magic, still sitting, looks up using custom made binoculars and faintly sees Dash. "I wonder…" Magic says with a smile. Dash looks down with a serious look and sees the giant ball of poison. "You're gonna die here." She then flies down rapidly towards Erebos, Magic looks on through his binoculars as Erebos is still laughing and about to unleash the poison. The sound cone starts to form around Dash as she's went so fast that she's tearing through air itself, Magic stops looking through the binoculars, stands on top of his chair and yells "It's time for the showstopper!" And just as Dash broke the sound barrier to create the Sonic Rainboom Magic yells, "FIRE DA RAINBOW!" as he claps his hooves and an enormous circular Rainbow flies through the entire sky dissipating every cloud there is and Dash is now glowing as bright as a star as she's rocketing towards Erebos.

"IT'S TME TO DIE!" Erebos says as he's about to slam the sphere on the ground but Dash flies through it, lighting the sphere on fire and exits through the other side surprising Erebos. "IMPOSSIBLE!" he yells as Dash flies through his poison body lighting it on fire also and as Dash flies into the round it causes an massive explosion that destroys most of the forest and causes a shockwave that shatters in the distance and disintegrates the sphere and Erebos's poison body. Soon Dash tries to get up; she has some burns on her body. She began to look around and sees Magic walking up too her and offers her a hoof "Now THAT was awesome! You basically destroyed the whole forest including the mountain range." Magic says smiling as Dash grabs his hoof and gets up. "AHHHH!" They both stop to hear where the screaming, it was Erebos screaming in agony while he was on fire. He rolls to put it out but his body is burnt to the point where he can't move. Dash goes up to him and patronizes Erebos "Awwww, what happened to you Erebos? I guess you're the 'pathetic excuse', passing yourself off as a god and you can't even defend yourself." Dash grabs him and punches Erebos in the face multiple times as she says, "That's for degrading me." Then another punch this time yelling, "That's for saying I'm useless!" Dash puts her hoofs on Erebos's neck and presses on it "AND THIS IS FOR SAYING SCOOT WAS PATHETIC!" Erebos's neck snaps as Dash crushes his trachea. Dash was breathing heavy as Magic comes up to her, and smiles as he puts his hoof on her forehead "Your contract has been revoked." A flash of light fills the landscape and everything is back to normal. Dash opens her eyes and looks around "Would you like to join Paradise?" Magic asks. "If it means I'll be able to kill Azazel, then sure." Dash says with a daring smile. "Awesome, now let's head back, I think Pinkie might have baked a cake." Magic says smiling. "Wait Pinkie part of your group?" Dash asks looking at Magic shock. "Yeah, I help got her off her contract and if I pick guardian devil that I can win in any fight was hers." Magic said remembering the time he battle Shinnock. "Was he that hard?" Dash asks. "Yeah but, also funny his piss off expressions seem so priceless that it may me want to roll over and laugh every time I think of the time we fought." Magic said as he began to laugh a little.

He suddenly stops looking surprise as Dash hugs him with her head down. "Thank you." Dash says in a happy yet sad tone. Magic could tell she was smiling while some tears fell to the ground. He then returns a hug back to her and says, "No problem after all I am your guardian angel." Magic smiles as Dash looks up at him smiling as tears streams come out her eyes. "Let's go back to headquarters I really hope Pinkie made cake." Magic said. His stomach growls causing him to blush as Dash began to laugh at his embarrassment. He began to laugh with her to. The battle was over but, there were still problems to be solved.

**In Twilight's Tree house**

Twilight was praying in unknown tongue while holding the book of Samuel in a huge blood red pentagram of Samuel's mark. The tree house became like a nightmare as more blood vines attach everywhere.

**Unknown realm towards the Afterlife Guarded by ****Phoeynixi**

Twilight was studying Phoeynixi. Even if it was an abomination it was still interesting to study. 'Your beginning to show less fear towards the gatekeeper not only that I see you been keeping it company.' Samuel's voice echoes in the hall. Twilight looks up and gives off a sheepish smile and says, "Well I want to give him a chance." Twilight said. 'Him.' Samuel says surprise. "Well you shouldn't call something it for so long. That's kind of rude and sad. So I'm calling Phoey him." Twilight said proudly. She notice Phoey dragging the body of Erebos towards the gate she looks shock and says, "Lord Samuel who's that?" Twilight asks. 'He is Fenrir's son name Erebos who is the god of Pride. Now his sin was his default and now his contractor had the will to kill him.' Samuel said in a non-emotional tone. "Fenrir…in the book Fenrir is the leashed dog to Illiad who is the carrier of sins and virtues. He hunts down sinners and those who carry virtue so he can keep everything in balance right?" Twilight asks. He is grandfather you can call of sins and virtues due to him mating with twins. One was good that kept him on the good of harmony and the other was a sinful one who tempted his desires. The good one gave birth to his two children Angelica goddess of virtues and his son Skoll. The sinful one gave birth to two children. Erebos as you already know and Hati, Erebos would originally be the god of sins but, Azazel's son Phobus took over that.' Samuel said. "Phobus, the god of fear and sins and son of Azazel." Twilight said amaze at the history she's getting about the book. "Is Phobus taking part of this war?" Twilight asks suddenly becoming worry. 'I believe not. Phobus is busy looking for his brother Deimos. He has no time for war.' Samuel said calmly.

"What happen to Deimos?" Twilight asks. 'I don't really know. The only ones who know what happen to Deimos are Azazel and Phobus.' Samuel sounded disappointed. "What is wrong my lord? Did this Deimos mean a lot to you?" Twilight asks having a sad expression. 'Yes…he wanted peace upon my followers and Azazel's followers but, something happen. He disappears and only Azazel and Phobus know again.' Samuel said. Samuel sighs and says, 'Twilight do you sense Illiad?' Twilight closes her eyes looking down calmly. She was focusing on sensing Illiad but, found nothing. "No…I still can't feel him near how would I know if he's near anyway?" She asks. 'He will let you know. His power comes only towards the one he selects as his mark. This is weird Illiad is always on time. There has to be a good reason why he's late from seeing you.' Samuel said. "Maybe there is a reason why he's late. Let's just give him time." Twilight said. 'We shall see. You are done here my dear Twilight you need to rest after all.' Samuel said. Twilight blushes in embarrassment and says, "Sorry I was stuck studying Phoey a lot. You know me, I'm just an egghead." Samuel gives off a soft dark chuckle and says, 'Rest my dear…you need it. Soon we will see Celestia. See if she made her decision." Twilight nods as she closes her eyes the realm began to fade into darkness. Soon there was nothing left to see. A dark chuckle was heard and it didn't belong to Samuel.

"My, my, what have you gods been getting yourselves into? I'm so glad I'm back." A masculine voice said that echo in the darkness. "Now…let's see…what Celestia is up to." The masculine voice says as he gave off a sick laugh in the darkness. Soon the laughing die out leaving the darkness again quiet.

To be continue

**(Finally a battle of awesomeness, then a lesson of the book of Samuel, and at the end a mysterious voice I wonder who that can be hmm? Find out next chapter. Thank you EpicAeromancer33 for editing and thank you readers for reading so I must be off and Barrel Roll away!)**


	10. Story time with Dream

**(My Little Pony is owned by Hasbro and Lauren Faust, Magic Junk is owned by EpicAeromancer33, and the OCs are owned by me. Now that the disclaimer is done, enjoy.)**

**Chapter 9: The story of how we began**

Dream and Pinkie Pie both come back home after searching for Azazelists or any other Samuelnists. They were fully aware of course, that Rarity and Applejack were Samuelnists but it was too dangerous to confront them, not yet at least. So far they found no Azazelists or Samuelnists in the town. When they entered through the door Dream gave off a relaxing sigh and set down his cello that was strapped to his back like a saddle bag.

He notices Spike cleaning around the house. "Hello Spike I see you're cleaning the house, how come?" Dream asks, giving the purple dragon a smile. "Oh hey you two, I'm just bored really. So the only thing I can think of was to clean the house while you all were gone." Spike says as he cleans the bookshelf with a duster. "Well today is not the day to be bored Spike, because today we are going to make gem cupcakes just for your hard work around the house!" Pinkie says trotting towards the kitchen with a smile on her face.

"Really! That's awesome! Thanks Pinkie Pie." Spike says smiling at the pink party mare. Dream only smiles softly and walks towards a door that had a plaque saying, 'Music to my ears'. Dream opens the door and slowly trotted in to the room that had only music sheet paintings on the walls.

"I'm back with some company!" Dream heard Magic's voice. _'Company…what does he means about company?'_ Dream thought, becoming confused. Leaving his empty music painted room Dream saw Rainbow Dash and Magic talking to Spike and Pinkie Pie. "Magic who is this?" Dream asks walking over to them. "Rainbow Dash, remember Dream?" Magic asks smiling at Dream who had a suspicious look on his face as he looks at Rainbow Dash.

Magic could already tell Dream had trouble trusting Dash since she was under contract with Erebos before. It was hard getting Dream to trust someone that used to be under something bad or is just bad in general. Pinkie took a while for him to trust since the Shinnock incident. "I know that Magic but what I want to know is why is she here?" Dream asks Magic, not letting his glare off of Dash who quickly became uncomfortable by his stare towards her.

Dream had never slept which caused him to have bags under his eyes. "Dream don't worry, Dash isn't bad. She wasn't bad to begin with. Give her a chance like you gave Pinkie." Magic said getting in front of his musician friend and giving him a friendly knugge. Dream struggled to get out and in few seconds succeed.

He glares at Magic and looks at Dash still not trusting her. Magic makes a fill coffee mug appear and offers it to Dream using it to persuade him. After Magic offers Dream the cup of coffee Dream looks at Magic and the cup, then at Magic again, then at the cup then looks at Magic. "…No." He said and Magic tosses the cup of coffee away and says to Dash, "I tried." As he gave up Magic looks at Dream frowning.

"Now Dream did someone almost fall asleep?" Magic asks his insomnia friend. Dream glares at Magic again not saying anything. "Dream almost fell asleep on our patrol but, quickly woke his-self up panicking about something about-" "KEEP THAT TO YOURSELF PINKIE! NO PONY NEEDS TO KNOW MY PROBLEMS!" *Strife suddenly breaks through the window and covers Dream's mouth making his voice muffled*

"Strife good buddy how are you?" Magic greets Strife with a smile. Strife rolls his eyes still keeping Dream's vulgar words in sustain. "Well, Fluttershy's here also so you know." Strife said to Magic. Magic and the others adverted there attention to Fluttershy who just entered into the house. "Hi guys." Fluttershy greeted them.

"Hi." Magic says to Fluttershy, frantically waving his hoof. Dream begins to calm down from his ranting and signals Strife that he is okay. Strife uncovers Dream's mouth with his hoof and backs away. "*Clearing his voice* Thank you Strife that was a good save there my dear friend." Dream says to Strife who only shrugged.

Spike walks towards the group and says, "How did you know Dream was going to yell?" He asks Strife. "Spike…Magic, Dream, and I have been by each other's side for so damn long it's easy to know what's going to happen to one of us, such as Magic's day dreaming; things just come out of nowhere randomly. Dream, well Magic and I already know the solution to prevent his outbursts which is either coffee or me covering his mouth and finally for me, well, there's simply nothing that can stop me from being me." Strife said to Spike.

"It's true once a snarker always snarker." Magic says after he began drinking a beverage that he made appear into his left hoof. "Shut up 'Sir. Let's get us both killed by charging into a nest full of Manticores like a fool while screaming 'Leeroy Jenkins.'' Now you never told me who this 'Leeroy' was to begin with." Strife said glaring at Magic who only laughs at him. "No I haven't and I don't think I ever will." Magic says earning a frustrating sigh from Strife.

"You three know each other a lot." Rainbow Dash says chuckling at Strife's annoyed reactions to Magic's ways of having fun. Dream looks at Dash causing her to focus on him, becoming nervous. "Dash since I am calm now, wait for a minute please, I require something important." Dream stops for a second and signals Magic to give him something.

The blond haired Pegasus nods and makes a cup of coffee appears in front of Dream's face. He grabs it and takes a sip of it. Giving off a sigh of relaxation he turns to Dash and continues "Alright Dash, I'll let you slide for now but if you even show any sign of betrayal towards us I will chop those wings off and then slit your throat, do I make myself clear?" Dream says to Dash shocking her, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Spike.

"Gee that's such a great way to make somepony feel welcome." Magic says with an incredible amount of sarcasm in his voice while still smiling, Dream just ignores him. "Do I make myself clear dear?" Dream said not letting his glare slip off of Dash. Dash nodded and said, "You don't have to worry about me betraying any pony here. I bare the element of loyalty after all." Dash gives Dream a trustworthy smirk.

Dream smirks back and says, "Good, I'm glad we are on the same page here." Dream then takes another sip of his coffee. The others sigh in relief, glad that Dash was accepted by Dream as a Paradise member. "Hey Fluttershy, are you part of Paradise also?" Spike asks. "Oh no, I'm not, mother said I shouldn't join since it could put my life in huge danger." Fluttershy said to Spike confusing everyone except Strife.

"Don't tell me you guys forgot. Well you weren't here for this Dash but still, she's talking about Nocta Deae, remember?" Strife says becoming annoyed that the others forgot about Fluttershy. "N-Nocta Deae, the goddess of the night?" Dash asks looking at Fluttershy shocked. "Um yes that's her." Fluttershy says looking down nervous, hoping that she hadn't done anything wrong.

"Oh yeah, now I remember, sorry." Magic says to Strife smiling. Strife only facehoofs his self and says, "Damn it, does any pony listen me at all in here?" Magic, Pinkie, Dream, and Dash all laugh at Strife's anger. His left eye twitches out of annoyance. Strife decides to drop it and sigh, relaxing him.

Spike was curious now; he wanted to know how Strife can deal with all of that like it was nothing. Usually he would get angry and stay in his room but right now at this moment he isn't becoming angry. He's just calm.

He began to wonder how Magic and Dream can act like this towards one another as well. "Hey guys?" Spike spoke up getting everyone's attention. "Yeah what is it Spike?" Pinkie asks the purple dragon. "How did you guys meet?" Spike asks. This question had Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie interested in knowing. They were never told from either of them on how they met. Magic smiles and was about to speak but then heard the sound of a sword being unsheathed.

He smiles at Dream whose eyes began to glow red with him having his sword touching Magic's throat. "I'm going to tell them Magic." Dream said in a demonic voice causing everyone to gulp as the insomniac colt's grin. Magic smiles then says, "And what? Bore them to death? Mines much better, it involves a cupcake fighting a waffle!" Strife looks at Magic and then suddenly says "Oh No! Not that that story again! Dream, hurry up and start telling it so I don't have to listen to _that_ again!" Dream instantly becomes calm.

"Now gather around everypony and dragon, that's you Spike. Today is story time from uncle Dream Phobic." The musician colt says as he began to slowly play his Cello with his sword perfectly, not cutting the strings. "That's cool." Rainbow Dash and Spike both said at the same time, amazed at Dream's musical skill. He was playing a soothing symphony that made the mood very calm and slow. "Now I will start with Magic and I on the day we both met." Dream says giving the others a smile. "Ah that's right, I was a mercenary back then nicknamed 'Mortium Solos'. It means 'Death's Solo' since I performed music by myself. Now where should I start off? Oh that's right, it all started when I was hired to retrieve a book for some colt…"

**Before Paradise was ever formed, Dream was slowly walking down a dirt road.**

Dream was by himself. He was whistling a soft song while he was walking down a dirt road with trees surrounding it on both the left side and right side. He was walking at a calm pace and wasn't in a rush. "Hmm now if I was a group of Azazelists where would I be hiding?" Dream asks himself, scanning left and right for any Azazelists. Dream gave off an exhausting sigh and said, "Look at yourself Dream. You're on a goose hunt for a book guarded by Celestia-only-knows-how-many-Azazelists."

Dream's ears perk up when he suddenly heard chanting in the distance, to his left in the forest. "Well then Dream…looks like you're in luck." Dream says to himself as he smiles and began to trace the chanting. Dream was getting closer to the source that was chanting some kind of unusual language. Dream stops and hides behind a tree, he then peeks from the side of it and spotted the source of the chanting.

"This chanting, it's coming from Azazelists." Dream mutters under his breath seeing a ritual taking place. A dead pony was skinned and laid upon a large pentagram circle with a triangle in the center. Along with three lines connected to the triangle and spread out horizontal.

There were about twelve Azazelists dressed in black hooded cloaks chanting around the circle. In the center was an Azazelist holding a book. It was the book Dream had to retrieve but he was wondering how. Looking around for any source to help him with Dream found none. He sighs in defeat and then says, "Well Dream…guess this is the only option left, let's just get this over with."

Dream walks out of his hiding spot and stops due to the Azazelists stopping their ceremony and readying their weapons towards him. Dream lifts an eyebrow and says, "Are you all raising blades towards me?" The Azazelists say nothing. Each ready to attack the intruder to their ritual, Dream looks towards the pony holding the book. "That book, I came to take it." Dream said calmly. "This book of lord Azazel shall not be tainted by a degenerate such as you. You ruined our ritual. Fools who ruin the ritual of Phobus shall be skinned alive." The book holder said. Dream sighs and pulls off his Cello.

Dream looks at all the Azazelists and smirks. "Now…let's dance under Luna's moonlight shall we?" He says as the Azazelists all come at him weapons ready. Dream's smirk turns into a menacing grin and in an instant, his sword was drawn; blocking all their swords at the same time and with a tough push knocked them back. He tosses his Cello all the way up into the air and runs towards a stunned Azazelist. With a swift movement of his blade, blood gushes into the air as the pony's head flew and fell down.

Dream shifts his blade to the side and the blood on the blade was splattered onto the ground. The blade glistening radiantly as it reflected the moonlight. Dream began to run in a zig zag pattern slashing each Azazelists member in his way while sheathing and unsheathing his sword after each strike. He was beginning to run towards the one holding the book. This Azazelist was a unicorn who spotted Dream running towards him.

The Azazelist used ice magic and shot an ice shuriken the size of a windmill. Dream swings his blade and slices it in half, still galloping towards the Azazelist. Three Azazelists got in his way and tried to stop him by swinging their swords at him. Dream leaped over them and did a 360 degree horizontal slash midair before landing next to the Azazelist book holder who had his horn cut in seconds. Dream had his sword on his left hoof and quickly swung it at the Azazelist book holder. The wind began to blow as the trees began to bristle due to the wind. Dream's cello was falling all the way to the ground but, was caught by Dream.

He straps it around his back and tosses the blood away to ground with another swing of his blade. Dream looks at the edges of his sword for a few seconds and smiles. "Not a single mark of blood, plus it's still sharp." Dream said beginning to chuckle. Turning around he notices five remaining Azazelists that survived his Iaido attacks. "Now, now you all should stay dead."

Dream says seeing the Azazelists preparing to attack again. Dream unstraps his Cello and begins playing it with his sword. "Do you all want to know how my sword stays so sharp?" Dream asks while playing a nice soft, soothing song. The Azazelists began to all run towards him. "These strings are special thread I made out of dragon scales; they sharpen my blade without being cut apart. Not only that…" Dream makes a sharp pitch in his Cello as the Azazelists all attack at the same time.

The sound of a sword slicing through air echoed in the forest. Five dead ponies lay around Dream who was not harmed nor had any spec of blood on him. His sword had no trace of blood on it. Dream sighs and says, "It also makes my blade able to slice through bone like it was just, a piece of cake." Dream puts his sword away into his Cello's hidden slot and straps the instrument onto his back.

Picking up the book, Dream puts it in his saddle bag and looks at the skinned corpse of a pony. "Rest your soul." Dream says beginning to walk away but he suddenly stops and curses under his breath as he quickly turns around and sees a huge fire ball coming straight at him. Dream shuts his eyes preparing to face his upcoming death. But, all he heard was the sound of splashing water.

Opening his eyes slowly, Dream gasps seeing Magic standing in front of him. Puddles of water lied everywhere, Magic turns around smiling at Dream and says, "That was a close one." Dream was confused but, suddenly his confusion vanished after he saw the last surviving Azazelist that launched that fire ball at him charging another spell attack.

Dream unsheathes his sword and yells at the Azazelist saying, "YOU DARE ATTACK SOMEPONY WHO ISN'T YOUR ENEMY!" Dream appears behind the Azazelist with his sword by his side. This startles the Azazelist but before he could even react to anything he felt his throat clog up. Blood was clogging his throat and then abruptly burst out his mouth as his throat was cut apart.

As the last enemy fell Dream sighs and sees a thin layer of blood dripping from his sword. Dream sheaths his sword back into his hidden slot of his Cello and calmly smiles towards Magic. "Thank you mister…?" Dream offer a hoof shake. "Magic Junk's my name!" Magic smiles but, instead of shaking his hoof he did a brohoof.

Dream looks at the pink eyed, blond maned Pegasus, curious about the unusual hoof shake he's gotten from Magic. Dream shrug that thought off and then looks at Magic saying, "How did you stop that fire ball and how did you know I was in danger?" Dream asks.

Magic with his cheerful smile sat down and says, "Well you see, I was sleeping on a cloud but woke up after hearing the commotion down on the surface. So flying down to see what was going on I saw you destroying all these colts and when you let your guard down the last colt shot a fire ball at you. I saw that you were not going to be able to stop it or even dodge it so I came in front of the fire ball and put it out with water." Magic said pointing at the puddles of water scattered around.

"I see, well thank you again for saving me Sir. Magic my name is Dream…Dream Phobic." Dream said as he straps his Cello onto his back and puts the book into his saddle bag. "Wait…how did you put that fire ball out Sir. Magic?" Dream looks at him surprised. Magic chuckles and says, "Well if I tell you would you mind keeping a secret?" Magic asks Dream.

Dream nods ensuring Magic that his secret will be kept safe. "Essemancy, or as it's also known, Reality Warping." Magic said, confusing Dream. "You see I can control reality whenever I want…well…I'm still learning how to use it as we speak but you got to make what's due." Magic says shrugging his shoulders again. "So if you want to summon a cup of coffee just by thinking of it, it appears?" Dream asks, interested in Magic's power.

The Pegasus nods his head still smiling. "How about you, I never seen an earth pony like you move that fast, and hold his sword while also playing a Cello like that before?" Magic asks holding Dream's Cello while floating upside down.

Dream gasps, "Hey give that back! My Cello should not be held like that!" He says as Magic laughs a little and hands Dream his Cello back. The deadly musician snatches it and straps it around his back. "Now to answer your question I am a master of Iaido. I can move fast, slice like the air, and clean my blade just by swatting it to the side, leaving not one speck of blood on it. Plus my blade stays sharp and well-formed thanks to my Cello strings made from dragon scales."

Dream says smiling with his head up in pride. "So you're a musician also, how cool is that." Magic says summoning a violin into his hooves. Dream chuckles at his power usage and says, "Magic how would you like to come with me so I can turn in this book to my client?" Magic made the violin reform into a pink cotton candy cone. "Sure, I wouldn't mind coming with you, I wasn't doing anything away."

Magic then eats the cotton candy whole and burps a little. "Excuse me." He said showing his manners. "Wonderful, now let's not waste any more time shall we." Dream says walking ahead. "Okay, so where are we heading again?" Magic asks flying next to Dream. "We are heading towards a bar my client owns." Dream says looking at Magic.

Magic notices dark marks under Dream's eyes and begins to wonder if Dream had slept recently. Magic decides to ask Dream, "Hey Dream, have you got any sleep lately?" Magic asks. "No, I do not sleep. I stay up because sleeping leaves you defenseless and open for the enemy to attack. I cannot allow myself to fall asleep so I drink coffee to keep me awake." Dream said, he then stops and pulls out a coffee mug out his saddle bag and opens the lid.

He lifts it up to his mouth, but nothing comes out. Dream's eyes widen as he began to breathe fast in shock. "N-no more coffee…I ran out…no…no…no…no…NO!" Dream throws the coffee mug at Magic and begins to panic.

"Hey calm down dude. I'm sure you can get coffee at the bar." Magic says to Dream but, the musician glares at him and says, "Do you have any idea how far the place is! I'll past out before we get there and I don't want to past out Magic, NO! I want to stay awake! I need coffee! I NEED COFFEE AND I WANT IT NOW!" Dream becomes silent after a coffee cup already filled with coffee appears floating in front of his face.

He glances at Magic who smirks at him giving him showing that he used his power to summon coffee for him. "Thank you my friend that was very clever of you." Dream said then he grabs the coffee with both his hooves and drinks it. "So, should we head off to the bar?" Magic says having his right foreleg around Dream's neck. "Yes we shall." Dream says beginning to chuckle softly.

**Soon after a few hours of traveling towards the bar**

"We made it, sweet!" Magic yells bursting through the door. He earned weird stares from other ponies after this but he shrugged at the glances and waited for Dream to enter the bar. When Dream entered into the bar the two walked towards the counter and sat on the stall chair. "So did you retrieve the book?" A colt in a brown robe asks sitting next to Dream. "It depends; did you bring in the bag of 24,000 bits?" Dream asks.

"You don't trust your client Dream Phobic?" The colt asks in a venomous tone. "It depends sir…I would like to see my pay before I give my clients there items." Dream says in threatening tone glaring at the colt. Magic notices a few robed ponies enter into the bar blocking the entrance. _'De' hell is going on?'_ Magic thought. This wasn't looking right at all. The ponies that were chatting before stopped and got up looking at him and Dream. _'What…are they going to jump us?'_ Magic thought glancing left and right at each pony examining their movements and body signals for any source of threat.

"Hmph, do you have the book? Yes…or no?" The client asks. Dream notices the bartender sighing cleaning his glass mug. "Bartender do you have insurance on this place?" Dream asks glancing around at all the starring ponies. "No." The bartender said. Dream chuckles grabbing a bottle, he then looks at the bartender and says, "Sucks for you." With that said Dream smashes the glass mug onto the clients head causing some glass to be lodge onto his head.

Dream jumps on top of the counter, takes off his Cello, and pulls out the sword from its hidden slot. "My name is Dream Phobic…and I will be playing a beautiful symphony for you all. Magic can you take the lead please?" Dream looks at the white coated Pegasus smiling. Magic then smiles a full grin from ear to ear and says, "Don't mind if I do."

Dream began to play his Cello in a fast pace as the ponies headed towards the two. Magic summons buckets filled with water and had them shoot bullets made of water towards each pony that were heading towards both of them. A unicorn colt shot a lighting spell at Magic.

A sword suddenly blocks the spell attack startling Magic and Dream. More swords appear in the air attacking any pony that was going to attack Magic and Dream. "Magic, did you do that?" Dream looks at Magic shocked. The pink eyed pegasus shook his head no and was shocked.

A colt with a dagger in his mouth appears behind Dream about to attack him but, an axe interrupted that sneak attack as the colt was pin to the wall with the axe in his head. Dream leaps off the counter dodging two attacking ponies. He then dodges a pony's attack and impales them with his sword and smacks another pony back with his Cello.

Magic bucks a pony back into a table and turns around ducking a blade attack from a pony. "Holy crap that was close." He mutters under his breath as smacks the pony back with his wing. He summons a violin and uses it to block blade attacks from the hostile ponies. More swords appear attacking the hostile ponies.

"Where are these *Duking an attack* swords coming from?" Dream asks quickly taking out the attacking pony with another swing of his blade. "Don't *Ducks an attack* even *ducks another attack* know!*He ducks a flying anchor* Hey where the hell you get an anchor from!" Magic yells countering attacks and smacking each attacker back.

One hostile pony smashes a glass mug on his face. Magic's face becomes covered in glass but there were no cuts. The shards of glass vanish into small sizzling pink smoke. His face was perfectly normal. Magic shook his head 'no', grinning at the shocked colt. Magic then grabs the colts head with both his hooves and chocolate starts to pour out the colt's eyes, mouth, and nose. He falls down panicking at his current state leaving Magic to laugh at his antics.

Magic's laugh was cut off when the colt he made spew out chocolate was impaled by a sword from the ground. "Okay show yourself damn it!" Magic yells. "Oh crap!" Magic leaps over a pouncing hostile pony and bucks him in the face with his hind legs and then smacks his violin onto another pony's head knocking them out. "You should at least shut up and stop fooling around you know." The attacker that helped Magic and Dream said.

"Where's the fun in that?" Magic says smiling as both of them were back to back, looking around for the source of the voice. "These are assassins. Well picked by the client that you smashed with a bottle. These assassins also are Azazelists who were plotting a trap for the one with a Cello, but the pegasus with the unusual power screwed up their plans. They didn't expect the one with a Cello to have a partner."

The colt's voice belonged to none other then Strife. "Who are you?" Dream and Magic both say in unison. "My name's Little Strife." He says as his horn glows, Strife summons two swords around him and sends them flying into two Azazelist assassins pinning them into the wall. "Dream Phobic, musician and swordsmen as you can see." Dream introduces himself after he ducked a swinging sword attack from an Azazelist assassin and swiftly cut the pony.

Magic was hopping onto each head of the assassins while playing his violin. "Name's Magic Junk." Magic introduces himself also and smashes his violin onto an Azazelist's head, knocking them out. He then appears by Strife's side leaning on him giving the snarker a smug face then says, "So you were the one summoning those swords out of nowhere?"

Strife sighs shaking his head and looks at Magic then says, "Obvious…can't you even tell?" Strife looks at Magic with a annoyed look. Magic rubs his chin, thinking, and then says, "Nope, had no point in caring really." Strife lifts an eyebrow at Magic trying to comprehend what this pink eyed pegasus just said.

"BRING THIS WHOLE PLACE DOWN!" An Azazelist yells catching the two's attention. Dream see's most of the Azazelist that were unicorns use a fire spell and lit black powder that led into the walls. "Where did those fools get that powder from?" Dream yells shocked. Magic and Strife both look at each other and said at the same time, "Oh sh-" But, it was too late the bar blows up stopping them from finishing their sentence.

Magic, Strife, Dream, and the bartender/owner were surrounded by swords protecting them from the fire. "Well that was a close one, thanks for the save Strife." Dream says looking at Strife who only sighs in relief. Strife soon makes the swords disappear and sits on the ground exhausted.

"Damn fools blowing up my bar, now I'm homeless and broke!" The bartender complains franticly. "Oh, no reason to worry about that, I already got that fixed." Magic says to the bartender. The bartender glares at Magic and says in a disbelieving tone, "What do you mean by that?" Magic chuckles and points his hoof behind the bartender, the bartender turns around and gasps.

The bar was perfectly fixed and back to normal. "B-but how did you do that?" The bartender looks at Magic shocked. "That my good sir, is a secret…just joking with you I'm just awesome." Magic said beginning to laugh. Strife and Dream look at Magic shocked. "Have you seen him do this before?" Strife asks. "Mr. Strife, I've been with this colt for only a few hours…I wouldn't expect him to do that." Dream said in disbelief. The two were left in dumbfounded expressions.

"Hey you two realize we fought those Azazelist fouls together like a bad ass team." Magic says looking at the two beginning to smile. Dream and Strife decided to drop the subject of Magic's power for now. They look at each other and shrug. "He is right, I was excellent due to my close combat Iaido techniques, you did well in defense Strife, and Magic here was well…magical."

Dream says putting his sword away into his Cello. He straps it around his back and looks at the two. "Don't you think we should both work together?" He asks. "You make a point…even though I probably will regret partnering up with him." Strife says pointing his hoof at Magic who looks at him confused. "Geez you're such a moody pony." Magic said and beginning to chuckle.

"Whatever…so…is it set?" Strife asks Dream. "Magic would you like to be part of this group?" Dream asks. "No duh, of course. I was the one who mentioned it in the first place." Magic said to Dream happily. "Then it is official we are a team." Dream says offering his hoof and only to have it get brohoof by Magic and Strife. 'What kind of hoof shake is that?' Dream was left confused.

"Excuse me you three but, aren't you worried about the cult of Azazel going after you?" The bartender asks. "The Azazelists won't see us coming because we are 'Paradise'!" Magic began to mimic a boxer. "'Paradise'…what do you mean we are 'Paradise'?" Strife asks looking at Magic confused.

"Well I was thinking…how about we start an organization, like a mercenary company, but we hunt down evil cults like the Azazelists. We'll be helping a lot in Equestria." Magic said. "Hmm that doesn't sound bad, what do you think Strife?" Dream asks looking at Strife who only shrugs.

"Then it's settled once again we are 'Paradise'; the organization that will annihilate all the evil cults out there planning to do evil deeds and cause harm to innocents." Magic says smirking at the two. "You know what…that's catchy." Dream says smiling back at Magic.

"Whatever, as long as we get our mission done then I'm okay with it." Strife said looking at the sky. "Sweet, well then Paradise let's head on our mercenary, evil cult stomping, adventurous journey!" Magic says appearing between Dream and Strife wrapping his forelegs around their necks.

**Present time at the Paradise H.Q./Home**

"…And that's how we three met and formed Paradise." Dream says smiling at the others. "Brings a tear to my eye everytime." Magic says exaggeratingly wiping a tear that isn't there from his eye with a handkerchief. "Wow that was a cool story!" Dash said to Dream amazed at the events that occurred for Magic, Strife, and himself.

"Yeah, I liked the part where Magic used buckets of water as weapons!" Pinkie says with her usual hyperactive self, hopping up and down. "Sure it was dark; you all became a great team." Fluttershy said to Strife and Dream. Strife blushes at her comment and looks away. "Heh, it's the awesome thing we three can't forget. The time Paradise was made, was the time when we got into a bar fight with Azazelists." Magic said.

Dream looks out the window and see's the moon already up. "Wow, this story had lasted longer than expected, I forgot to practice my song." Dream said. "I don't know about you all but, I'm tired." Magic says trotting down the hall. "Oh yeah, Dash you should stay here in our H.Q. just in case. You never know, there may be Samuelnists out there that will probably try to, you know…assassinate you." Magic says turning towards Dash.

"Really, you sure that…you know Dream will, "Go ahead Ms. Dash I do not mind you staying here since you complemented on my story telling." Dream said interrupting Dash. "Thanks Dream, thanks a lot!" Dash says gently hitting his shoulder with her hoof and flies next to Magic. "We have a lot of rooms in this place so I'll lead the way and show you the rooms that you may want, and hey, maybe I'll get to tell you MY version of the story." Magic says to Dash as they walk down the hallway.

Strife looks at Magic and shutters. "I better get back home. Mother expects me back soon, bye Strife, I hope we get to spend a lot of time together again." Fluttershy said hugging Strife who hugged back hiding his blush. Soon Fluttershy leaves heading back to her cottage.

"Spike, do you mind if I make you the cupcakes tomorrow?" Pinkie asks Spike. "Sure I don't mind." Spike says smiling at the pink mare. Soon the others went to their rooms for the night leaving Dream alone in the living room. Soon he began to play his Cello in a nice peaceful symphony.

**(Done with this, sorry for this late Chapter, but hey, a lot of things are in my way. Can you find out what I was referencing when I had Dream say his name? I hope you enjoyed this chapter; the next one is going to be nice! Thank you EpicAeromancer33 for editing, and thank you readers for well…READING! Now the FATHER of Time needs to Barrel roll and away!)**


	11. Nice Dream you had there

**(My Little Pony is owned by Lauren Faust and Hasbro, This chapter was made by EpicAeromancer33, enjoy readers)**

**Chapter 9**: _Super Awesome Reality Racers_

"Well here it is folks CHAPTER 9!" Magic says smiling.

"Magic…who are you talking to?" Dream says as the others turn to Magic and see that he's just talking to thin air.

"The readers, duh." Magic responds laughing as Dream, Strife, Rainbow Dash, and Spike stare at him as if he's crazy.

"Oh, I see them! HI READERS! It sure is cool be in a story, well except for the whole thing with me being the-thingamajig-of-gluttony, by the way Magic thanks for saving me from him." Pinkie says rapidly as she turns her head towards Magic.

"You're welcome." Magic says smiling at the pink mare.

"Magic, you idiot, there's nopony there." Strife says getting annoyed.

"Strife, how dare you call our fellow readers 'noponies'! They are what kept this story alive! You should be thankful." Magic says pouting at Strife while the others still look with confused faces. Strife just scoffs at the comment and turns away.

"What the heck are they doing?" Rainbow Dash says whispering to Spike.

"I don't have the slightest clue." Spike says as they continue to look at Pinkie and Magic.

"Now where was I? Oh Right I was about to tell you about this chapt-" Magic says but quickly gets interrupted by Dream.

"Magic, I think we have more pressing matters to attend to." Dream says as the others look at him.

"Ahhh, no fun." Magic says pouting but quickly getting back his smile as Dream ignores him.

"Ok now, it's time to patrol Ponyville in order to look for any recent cult activity. Strife you're with me and we'll patrol the south, and as much as I'm certain this is a bad idea, Magic, Pinkie, and Dash you'll patrol the north. Spike, stay here and watch over the house."

"Got it." Spike said saluting Dream as both Strife and Dream leave out the front door followed shortly by the other group.

"Come on Paradise! Let's find some cults!" Magic says as he does an exaggerated karate kick out the front door.

"Yea!" Pinkie says following and doing the same exaggerated kick that Magic did.

Rainbow Dash sighs, "Well I guess it's better than being with the pony who threatened to kill me." She says as she spreads her wings and proceeds to catch up to both Magic and Pinkie who were galloping next to each other on the ground.

In the northern portion of Ponyville Magic and Pinkie are walking while Rainbow hovers above them.

"So what do we actually do anyway, just fly around?" Rainbow Dash says, obviously becoming bored from wondering around and nothing happening.

"Ahh Rainbow, you see my cyan colored friend, that IS all we do." Magic says smiling as he flies up and wraps his foreleg around Dash's neck and having his other forelegs pointing upwards.

"Yea Dashie, that's exactly why the author hasn't made any specific details about the scouting we do, it wouldn't be any fun for the reader." Pinkie Pie says smiling at her while Rainbow sighs out of boredom.

"Hey now, I know what'll cheer you up." Pinkie says as she signals Magic to come towards her and she whispers in his ear. Magic waves his hoof and a mug of apple cider is levitating in front of the cyan colored pegasus.

Dash develops a wide grin as she stares at it with starry eyes before chugging it down. "As I was saying…" Magic continuing his sentence with a smile, "The reason we don't do anything is because, as of recently, cult activity has been down so there's really nothing to do."

"So why do we still have to keep patrolling Ponyville?" Dash says as she finishes the last of the apple cider with a long "Ahhhhhhh" and the mug fills up with more and she drinks it in a hurry.

"Dream and Strife have this notion that if we do significant damage to a cult and they see us still patrolling the town or city, then they'll ether disperse or attack us, ether way we'll solve the problem…according to them." Magic says smiling.

"So, if nothing is happening, what do you two usually do?" Dash asks finishing the second helping of cider.

Magic and Pinkie Pie look at each other and smile, "Super Awesome Reality Racers!" Magic and Pinkie both say in unison as they put they're hoofs in the air.

"…What the heck is that?" Rainbow Dash says confused.

"Silly Dashie isn't it obvious?" Pinkie says smiling and standing very close to Rainbow Dash.

"Super Awesome Reality Racers is a game Pinkie and I play when we're bored. Just watch. " Magic says smiling as the scenery of Ponyville changes to become a digitized world full of blue and black lines of computer data.

Rainbow starts to freak out as she sees herself becoming enveloped by a blue suit that covered her entire body save for her face, mane, and tail. Eventually the blue suit stopped moving and formed to her shape. "Player 'Rainbow Dash' has entered the game. Welcome." A computerized voice said as Rainbow looks at herself.

The suit had lines on it and had the colors of the rainbow running through them in intervals; she looked at her flank and saw a computer screen where her cutie was. The screen then turned on revealing her cutie mark with the outline rainbow colored and the inside of it colored black like the screen.

She looks around at the new world and sees that the ground is shaped into a grid pattern with green lines, and the sky was seemingly blank and black.

"So what do you think!" Pinkie Pie says coming out of seemingly nowhere followed by Magic. Pinkie was wearing a pink version of Dash's suit with magenta colored lines and Magic was wearing a white suit with pink colored lines.

"Whoa." Rainbow Dash said in amazement, "What is this place?"

"This is _'Super Awesome Reality Racers'_ it's a game where your objective is to race competitors, dodge fire from enemy airships, get the highest score, and basically win. The race takes place across multiple planes of reality that I've visited and in order to win you must get the highest score and cross the finish line first."

"Alright so let's get started!" Rainbow Dash says holding her hoof up in the air.

"Yea!" Pinkie Pie says hopping up and down with a big smile on her face.

"Okay then." Magic says as he yells "START" and the blank world becomes filled with a giant and twisting racetrack that is nauseating to even look at that also reaches into the horizon.

While they're standing on the racetrack Pinkie Pie looks over the edge and sees that bellow them is what appears to be an endless jungle, and that the race track is being suspended in the air without any kind of support.

"OOOOO! This is new!" she says smiling.

"Okay let's start this!" Rainbow Dash says as she gets into position, ready to fly but Pinkie laughs at her due to her doing this.

"Silly Dashie! We don't race using our hooves." Pinkie says.

"We use these things called 'Drivers' it's sort of like a device that doesn't need to be pulled and you can operate it by using petals in back of you and the wheel in front of you." Magic says as he summons 3 differently colored 'Drivers' in front of them.

"So Cool!" Rainbow Dash says as she quickly jumps into the cyan colored cycle. The Drivers had two wheels and were protected by a windshield and was covered with armor, they were relatively low to the ground and the way the ponies sat in it was that they lay on their stomach with their hind legs controlling the petals directly under them and their forelegs wrapped around the handle bar.

Magic and Pinkie both jump into their respective Drivers, Magic's being white and Pinkie's being pink.

"Ready Dashie!" Pinkie Pie says as she revs the pink Driver's engine.

"Are you kidding, I was born ready!" Rainbow Dash says as a daring grin sets on her face and she revs her cyan colored Driver.

"Computer, Render A.I. Drivers and Airships, start a Score Battle race, and play the music." Magic says with a smile.

"Enemy Drivers and Airships rendered." A computerized voice says as an entire army of grey Drivers zoom past them at close to the speed of sound and 3 gigantic airships follow after them shortly after.

"Music playing." The voice said and a heavy Electronica track started to play.

"Hey, this is from DJ-P0N3's latest album!" Rainbow Dash says, her being a fan of the pony, starts to bob her head to the music.

"Race Starting in…3…" The Computerized voice says, starting the count down as Magic grips his forelegs on the handlebar and growing a smile.

"2…" Pinkie, seeming nonchalant, just smiled due to her already playing this multiple times.

"1…" Rainbow Dash, still having a daring grin on her face, grips the wheel incredibly hard just waiting for the go signal.

"START" The computerized voice says as all three of them dash away from the starting line at an incredible speed leaving a faint colored trail behind each vehicle as they keep accelerating.

"Oh man, this so awesome!" Rainbow Dash says very loudly as the road and jungle-esque scenery under her zooms by in a blur. A holographic screen pops up next to her in her Driver, "What is this?" Rainbow Dash says confused.

"It's a score sheet. It tells you how many points each person has and who is in the lead." Magic says over an earpiece each of them had.

"Alright so how do we get points?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"Press that button on your left." Magic says as they draw closer to the end of the straight portion of the track and begin to entire the incredibly twisted and dangerous looking part of the race track.

Dash presses the button and two chain gun looking blasters come out on the left and right of the Driver, next to the front wheel. "Weapons Initiated." The voice said, coming from Dash's vehicle.

"WHOA! SO COOL!" Dash says becoming even more amazed by everything that's happening. Dash figures that the triggers where the front portion of her forelegs are on the handle bar controls when to fire them as Magic and Pinkie initiate their weapons also.

"Get ready Dashie, this where the amazing part starts!" Pinkie Pie says very enthusiastically as they pass the first checkpoint that was flying a banner, "Weapons Enabled." The voice says as they accelerate even more landing on the brink of supersonic speed.

Dash looks down at the speedometer in front of her and smiles as she sees that the pointer is at 750 mph and that is only at halfway.

They get up to the A.I. Drivers, "Alright!" Dash says as she squeezes the triggers and the chain guns on her Driver fire out a multi-colored stream of lasers that hit and destroy the three grey Driver's in front of them.

"Player 'Rainbow Dash' has taken the lead. Race Position: 2nd" The computerized voice says as Dash's name hits the top of the scoreboard with 300 points.

"Ahhh yea! First place!" Rainbow Dash says cockily as she continues to accelerate around the increasingly winding track, taking hard turns that normally wouldn't be possible in reality.

Suddenly the race track gets bombarded with multi colored energy attacks from a chasing airship; they speed up and continue to dodge the increasing barrage that's destroying the racetrack.

"Holy Crap!" Rainbow Dash says, rapidly dodging the Technicolored swarm as Magic continues to laugh joyfully.

Pinkie effortlessly dodges the attacks due to her Pinkie Sense as she passes both Magic and Dash by drifting on a spiraled turn as the race track dips down into the virtual jungle.

They come up to even more Drivers and they all unleash on them as some of them get hit and explode into a multicolored fireball full of blocks. "Player 'Magic Junk' has taken the lead. Race Position: 2nd."

"WOOOOO HOOO!" Pinkie says as the airship fires widely into the forest causing the trees to block the road as they regularly pass each other. Some shots came from behind them and in the wing mirror they see that a group of grey drivers were behind them.

Rainbow grins, thinking up a solution as she quickly grabs and pulls the emergency brake below the handlebar with her right foreleg while her left one turned the handlebar up causing the Driver to turn around and she then proceeded to fire at the grey Drivers in back of her causing them to explode in a multi colored explosion.

"Nice one Rainbow!" Magic said over the headset as she readjusts her vehicle back to normal so she can catch up. She notices that the airship is shooting at Magic and Pinkie while they dodge the fire.

Rainbow Dash tries to catch up to them but suddenly her Driver gets hit, "Holy Crap!" she says as she looks in the wing mirror and sees three grey Drivers shooting at her.

She barely dodges the fire but her road gets cut off by a blast from a second airship, she swerves and takes another path, "Stupid airship." She mumbles as the track she took lead up above the jungle as even more Drivers appear in front of her and she shoots them to take the lead "Player 'Rainbow Dash' has taken the lead, Race Position: 3rd."

The track enters into a giant corkscrew as she continues to speed up while dodging the fire from both the enemy Drivers and the airship. The track becomes even more destroyed by the constant swarm of lasers and eventually begins to crumble and fall into the dense jungle.

Back in the jungle Magic and Pinkie are still dodging the multi colored barrage from the airship, "Hey where's Rainbow Dash?" Magic asks dodging a tree then drifting around a corner and through a waterfall along with Pinkie who was behind him.

"I don't know." Pinkie says smiling as usual. "I know she didn't get destroyed, the computer would've told us about it." She says as they continue out from the jungle and into an endless sea with a track that was above them as the airship was still shooting at them.

Suddenly a grey Driver falls off of the upper track and nearly takes them out, "Whoa what was that!" Magic says as both of them look up and see that Rainbow Dash was destroying the enemy Drivers with the airship on her tail.

The track that Rainbow Dash was on was still corkscrewing while the track that Magic and Pinkie were on went up and into the corkscrew, weaving in and out of it, while the crumbling corkscrew track was destroying the other it.

Enemy Drivers appeared in front of them and Magic and Pinkie Pie speed up and destroy them and they dodge an incoming piece of track as the airship that was following them gets destroyed by it causing a massive explosion that caused the water in the ocean to create a tidal wave that followed them through the track.

"COOOL!" Pinkie Pie says as she looks at the gigantic tidal wave destroying the track behind them.

"Geez if only I could get rid of this airship!" Rainbow Dash says as she continues to dodge the oncoming energy blasts. "Player 'Pinkie Pie' has taken the lead. Race Position: 1st."

Rainbow Dash looks down and sees Pinkie's pink Driver zooming around the track and destroying the grey Drivers, "I'm the one who's gonna win." Rainbow Dash says as she gains back a daring grin and slows down her speed at the top of a loop; allowing her to drop on top of the airship.

She then immediately accelerates towards the control deck that was at the front of the ship, dodging and destroying the turrets as she continues to fire at the deck. She then smashes into the window of it, spins around destroying the control systems, and smashing out the front window and onto the track that Magic and Pinkie were on.

The smoking airship gets swallowed by the tidal wave as Rainbow Dash sees Magic and Pinkie In front of her. "Player 'Rainbow Dash' has taken the lead, Race Position: 3rd." She looks at her holographic screen and sees that she is well ahead of both of them due to destroying the airship.

"Okay now to win this thing!" She says as the track becomes straight and she accelerates towards both of them as she looks at the speedometer and sees that her vehicle was going 767 mph, just one away from going supersonic, she continues to accelerate, gritting her teeth. As the weapons on her Driver fly off from the speed, she sees the sound cone form in front of her and she goes through it, creating a sonic boom. She speeds past Magic and Pinkie in a cyan flash and goes past the finish line.

"Player 'Rainbow Dash' has won the race. Congratulations." The computerized voice says as Magic and Pinkie cross the finish line and the tidal wave stops and dissipates.

Suddenly the third airship zooms over to them and blows them up and then Magic wakes up from his dream, he sits up in the bed and wipes his face with his forelegs, "Come back to bed dear." He heard from a voice next to him he looks over and sees Dream in his bed.

Magic gets startled and immediately wakes up, it turns out it was just a dream inside of another dream. "Thank goodness." Magic says quietly as he sighs, he begins to go back to sleep when he notices that Strife is in his bed sleeping, Magic gets startled again.

Magic then proceeds to wake up, this time not moving his head off of the pillow. He felt what seemed like two ponies on each side of him, _'Ah jeez, who is it now?'_ Magic thinks as he slowly turns his eyes and then his head to his right, he comes face to face with Pinkie Pie who was fast asleep.

He turns his head to his left and sees Rainbow Dash who was also asleep, both of them having their forelegs wrapped around, hugging Magic. He smiles, "Oh, I hope this isn't a dream." He says quietly as he falls back asleep between both of them. He then wakes up again, and sits up on his bed. "Ah man." Magic says as he realizes the previous scene was just a dream.

He then becomes wide-eyed as he slowly turns his head back and sees…nothing. Magic breathes a sigh of relief. Then lays his head down and falls back asleep.

**(Timefather64 here, so yeah how you like the filler my buddy EpicAeromancer33 did. Left you in a WTF! Phase but, you end up laughing. Sure left me in one. Well yeah I hope you like this Filler now off to Chapter 10!)**


	12. Strife's Lament

**(My Little Pony:Friendship Is Magic is owned by Hasbro and Lauren Faust, Magic Junk is owned by EpicAeromancer33, the unnamed colt that will appear in this chapter is owned by monkeysarentcool, the Original Characters are owned by me. Now that the disclaimer is done here is the answer for the reference on the 10th chapter. If you watched X-Men Wolverine Origins, the reference was used by Victor Creed also known as Sabertooth who asks the bartender if he got insurance on his bar. Now that's done. Let's continue the chapter.)**

Chapter 10 Strife's Lament Part 1

The next day came for the Paradise crew. Pinkie and Magic were awake and baking cupcakes in the kitchen, Dream was busy tuning the strings on his Cello, and Spike was busy cleaning the house. Strife came out his room and heads into the living room tired and exhausted. "Good morning Strife." Dream said to Strife who began to play his Cello in a nice morning symphony. Strife yawns and then says in a sleepy tone, "Morning Dream, so are we going to patrol Ponyville?" Strife asks heading into the kitchen.

He uses his magic to levitate an empty glass cup from the cabinet onto the table, he then opens the fridge and levitated a bottle of tea and poured it into the empty glass cup filling it. Strife then levitates the bottle of tea back into the fridge and levitated the cup of tea towards his lips. He took some sips of the tea and set it down on the counter. "Yeah, it's the same routine." Magic said to Strife while he was mixing a batch of dough in a bowl. He then pours milk in the bowl and continues mixing it. "Are you going to visit Fluttershy again?" Pinkie Pie asks while cleaning some dishes in the sink.

Strife takes another sip of his tea, he then sighs setting it down and says in a relaxed tone, "Maybe, depends…are we switching shifts today?" Strife looks at Dream. Dream thought for a second and then said, "Yeah probably, I'll still be patrolling the east center of Ponyville with Rainbow Dash, Pinkie will stay here with Spike, and you and Magic can patrol the north center of Ponyville." Dream began to strap his Cello onto his back.

Strife finishes his tea and levitates it to the sink and asks, "Pinkie you don't mind cleaning my cup please?" Pinkie smiles and then says, "Sure I'll clean for you." She grabs the cup and begins cleaning it. "Hey, where's Rainbow Dash, is she still here?" Spike asks walking next to Strife. "Well she's still asleep but I'll wake her up." Dream says trotting down the hall towards Dash's room. A knock was heard from the door and Strife goes towards the door to answer it. Strife turns his head towards the window looking out into the morning skies and mutters under his breath, "Same crap every day."

When Spike got to the door and open, he was looking at a colt with a black/purple slightly spiky mane with a dark blue coat. The colt also had red eyes and was a Pegasus whose cutie mark was an envelope with a skull adhesive and fire by the sides of the of the envelope. The colt wore metal headphones on his ears, and Spike heard some music coming from the headphones. "Here's a letter." The colt says in rugged voice handing Spike a letter from his saddle bag straped onto his back.

The colt then flies off not saying another word. "Who was that?" Rainbow Dash calls from down the hallway. She looked tired and slowly flew towards the door next to Spike. "Don't know he just gave me this letter." Spike said to Dash looking at the letter confused. "Well who is it from?" Magic asks as he begins to put dough in a tray into an oven. Spike opens the letter and begins to read, "From Dexilus…" He was cut off after the sound of glass shattering was heard. They all turn their attention towards Strife who was staring out a broken window.

Strife was frozen like a stiff rock making no sudden movements. "Hey Strife, you okay buddy?" Magic asks concerned. Magic taps Strife shoulder once and suddenly jerks his hoof away after Strife snap his teeth at him as if he was going to bite his hoof off growling. 'Did he just growl and almost bite me?' Magic thought to himself looking at Strife shocked.

Strife shook his head trying to get back to his senses. Strife then blinks twice and becomes normal. After that, he backs away looking down shamelessly. Strife starts to speak in a meek tone, "Spike, who's the letter for?" Spike nodded at Strife and looks at the letter beginning to read, "Dear Strife, if you're reading this letter by now, then you already know why I'm getting your attention. I want you to head to the great canyons near Applepolosa. Let's see how much you've grown." With that said Strife had a serious expression.

"I need to go." Strife says in a serious tone as he left the house. "Strife, wait up!" Magic calls flying towards him but he stops his flight after Strife turns towards him glaring at him with an angry expression. "Don't follow me Magic." Strife said in a threatening tone that stopped the pink eyes Pegasus in his place. "I…I'll be back…okay?" Strife says in a sad tone as he summons a shield and leaps on to it, using his magic to fly him away.

"Magic, where did Strife go?" Dream calls galloping towards him. "I don't know but I'm not staying here and letting that snarker go, I'll be right back." Magic said with a serious expression and flew away. "Good luck Magic." Dream said sounding concerned. He was worried about Strife and hoped that Magic could help him.

Spike looks at Rainbow Dash and asks, "Who's Dexilus?" Dash says to Spike, "He's the guardian devil of Wrath. Erebos used to talk to him once in a while, he's also Applejack's guardian devil." Dream comes into the house and says, "I wonder how he knows Strife and why Strife was so angry just by his name being said." He then looks at the others and says, "Don't worry, they'll be back."

**In the Canyons near Applepolosa**

Strife appears on top of a cliff looking around for Dexilus. 'I'm here but, where is he?' Strife thought to himself. The sound of a hoof stomping the ground perked Strife's ears up causing him to turn around. When Strife turned around he was bucked by Applejack in the face knocking him off the cliff. Applejack walks to the edge of the cliff and looks down at Strife as he plummets, grinning.

"That damn bitch." Strife mutters under his breath with an angry tone. His horn glows and he summons a shield beneath him to land on. When Strife landed on the shield, he then slams it down the side of the cliff sledding down. The wind was gushing through his mane as he exceeded down the side of cliff.

Strife suddenly sees a flash of light coming straight towards him. "Oh shit!" Strife yells leaping off the shield dodging an incoming sword. Strife lands on the ground, rolling so that he would take less damage from his fall. Strife's shield continued down the cliff and was stopped instantly bya pony bitting. The force of the catch caused sand to be blown away with such force that Strife had to cover his eyes with his right hoof. When the sand cleared Strife looks at the pony that caught his shield and gasps. The attacker that fired the sword was none other than Dexilus.

Dexilus spits the shield out his mouth and turns towards Strife grinning. "Hello, Strife." Dexilus says as his horn began to glow making the shield that he caught burst into shards of metal. Strife said nothing and gave Dexilus a scornful look. "What no hello? Or how you been? or even da-" "Shut up!" Strife yells interrupting Dexilus.

Dexilus begins to grin and says, "There we go, thought you were mute since the last time we fought." Dexilus began to laugh. "How long has it been Strife? Two years? Four years? Hell, maybe eight? I can't keep count." Dexilus said still laughing while he began to walk around Strife in a circle.

Strife's horn glows and two swords appear by his side. Strife became cautious and was waiting for the chance to either block or attack. "You're feeling jumpy Strife, you already know that you're not going to harm me or even get a hit on me with those puny damn metal sticks." Dexilus said to Strife as black wings shot out his cloak.

Up above, a floating pink cloud stood out in the sky. Magic was on this cloud watching the stand-off. He had was concern and thought, 'So this is Dexilus…he's an alicorn.' Magic sighs and flaps his wings lifting himself into the air. "Strife seemed like he didn't want anypony to assist him so I'll let him handle this by himself, but if things go too far for him, I'll save him." Magic said to himself.

He noticed Applejack and flew down behind her, landing on the ground not making a sound. Magic used his Essemancy to make himself weightless and sat down leaning on Applejack back to back. Magic began to play around with Applejack's mane, taking care so that she remains unaware ofhis pressence.

Strife still had his swords pointing straight at Dexilus as the alicorn was still walking around him in a circle. The swords followed Dexilus like eyes but they were Strife eyes. If Strife can't see what's behind him, his swords will be able to help him with that.

"So Strife let's see…how much you've grown!" Dexilus yells as his horn glows and six swords appear by his side. Strife uses his magic and shoots the two swords of his at Dexilus. Dexilus uses two of his swords to block Strife's swords then fires his remaining three. Strife gasps becoming defenseless and summons two shields and two swords to block Dexilus swords. Strife fires his second sword at Dexilus after having his two shields and first sword blocking Dexilus's three blades.

Dexilus grins and then vanishes appearing to Strife's left side. The unicorn gasps but, he couldn't react towards Dexilus's movement in time after the alicorn swung his right hoof smacking hard into Strife's face knocking him away across the sand. His swords fell to the ground along with Dexilus's swords.

Strife recovers his from Dexilus's blow and gets up from the ground spitting out blood. He then glares at Dexilus with hatred burning in his eyes. Strife summons four swords and shoots them towards Dexilus who ends up dodging each one and began to laugh. He then teleported in front of Strife and then hoofs him straight in the face and Strife's horn was quickly grabed by Dexilus and slung away into the air.

Strife then quickly summons a shield in the air ahead of him and lands on it, balancing himself and causes it to fall flat on the ground. Dexilus smirks as his horn began to glow when he stomps both his hooves on the ground causing a trail of piercing spears to burst out the ground heading towards Strife. Strife summons another shield floating in the air and leaps onto it while it was still floating. When Strife did this, the spears missed him and stopped at the shield he left on the ground.

Strife sighs in relief and then glares straight at Dexilus gritting his teeth in anger. "Lily's Requiem!" Strife shouts summoning six swords that formed a circle formation in front of him beginning to rotate. In the center of the rotating swords, came a spark of blue electricity. Then the spark of electricity began to spark faster and faster till it was forming into a blue lighting beam.

"Take this!" Strife yells firing a blue lightning beam straight at Dexilus. Dexilus grins as his horn glows a bright light engulfing his body. The beam of lightning struck Dexilus causing a massive explosion to shake the ground and make a loud, thunderous noise.

Applejack becomes shocked and mutters, "Master Dexilus." Magic peeks his head, looking past Applejack's shoulder, and saw a huge cloud of smoke coming from the spot where Strife's lightning beam struck Dexilus directly on impact.

'How does this alicorn knows Telummacy like Strife, and how does he know Strife to begin with?' Magic thought to himself and went back to playing with Applejack's mane. Strife stared rapidly ahead scanning for any signs of Dexilus. He knew this move didn't work but it had to do some kind of damage excluding the ground he obliterated.

Strife looks up and his eyes widen in disbelief. Twenty thousand swords were coming down from the sky. "Damn it!" Strife said in an aggravated tone gritting his teeth. His horn glows as multiple shields appear surrounding him. The swords all came down stabbing the ground and shields. Some swords bounced off, some got stuck, but none got through the shields.

When the sword barrage was finished the area Strife was on had swords laying everywhere. The shields were blown away by Strife in a violent matter. Strife was mad and summons floating swords. He leaps onto each sword going higher and higher into the air. The swords were being used like a ladder, allowing Strife to get into the sky and after Dexilus.

'Why is Strife leaping onto his swords?' Magic thought taking a peek again past Applejack's shoulder. 'Holy crap, that's a lot of swords, axes, and spears.' Magic became surprised seeing the countless amount of sharp weapons coming down towards Strife. "Stay up there all you want!" Strife yells summoning a shield and kicking it with his back legs. The shield headed straight into the sky towards Dexilus who was standing on a cloud with his horn glowing.

Dexilus summons a sword in front of him pointing straight at the shield. The shield crashes into the sword stopping by the hilt of the blade. The shield began to glow a red symbol of a capital S. "Hmmm." Dexilus looks at the shield surprised. Strife smirks as he dodges each weapon that came towards him. Strife began to leap onto Dexilus's blades, using them as ladders heading towards Dexilus. "Now take this, Link Detonation!" Strife yells as the swords he summoned before were now glowing red with the same capital S just like his shield.

Dexilus's eyes widen as the shield and swords shoot a red beam connecting to each other forming a straight red line. "Now, blow up!" Strife yells as the red beam blew up, engulfing Dexilus in the red colored blast as it turned the sky red. Strife was falling down looking at the massive red blast. "I got him." Strife says smirking but, that smirk vanishes into a shocked look when Dexilus bursts out the red blast with his horn glowing.

He didn't have any kind of scratch on him. Strife's horn glows about to cast a spell but a sudden jolt of pain struck him causing him to cough up blood. "Damn it, I used too much of my Telummancy." Strife mutters as he tries to cast a spell again. Dexilus spots the blood Strife coughed out and grins like a maniac.

Dexilus vanishes and appears behind Strife ramming both his forelegs into the left side of Strife's stomach, he then vanishes and appears doing the same technique again but this time into the right side of his stomach. Dexilus began to repeat this as the two got close to the ground. Strife coughed out more blood for each blow Dexilus landed on him.

Dexilus began to laugh as he appears in front of Strife and grabs his horn with his right hoof and flies straight down. Strife was powerless against Dexilus and couldn't break free from the alicorn's grip on his horn. "Try to survive Strife!" Dexilus yells as he got towards the ground but instead of slamming Strife straight into the ground he drags him through the dirt causing not only a trail of dirt and sand to form but, also cuts and scratches to appear on the unicorn's coat.

Dexilus saw a large rock up ahead and throws Strife towards it. Strife saw the rock he was heading towards and begins to cast a spell. He collides with the rock destroying it and a dust cloud forms around the area the rock was at. Dexilus lands onto the ground and slowly walks towards the dust cloud. Dexilus stops in his tracks, his horn glows as he clears the dust cloud revealing Strife surrounded by shields that were broken and bent.

Strife was still alive, but he was severely injured and on the ground struggling to get up. If the shields hadn't protected him from the impact could have been fatal. Strife feels another jolt of pain in his body and coughs out more blood. Dexilus began to grin and then says, "Use too much of your power huh?" Strife says nothing as he piercingly glares at Dexilus. Dexilus only chuckles and summons ten swords around him pointing straight at Strife.

Strife knew he didn't have a chance of protecting himself from the next attack. He was unable to cast a spell or even move away. He stood there awaiting his death. Applejack grins at the sight of Strife's struggl. "He's done for." Applejack said.

Magic peeks over her shoulder and spots Strife about to die. 'Oh, he's about to lose, well time to go.' Magic thought to himself as he stops playing with Applejack's mane. "Looks like I have to go now, bye." Magic said to Applejack, startling her. Applejack quickly turns around seeing only a pink cloud that had the form of a Pegasus smiling and waving before it vanishes. Magic was gone and all Applejack could say was, "What the hay was that!"

Dexilus grins and fires the swords at Strife. Strife shuts his eyes and waits for the sword's impact. "YOU'RE COMING WITH ME SNARKER!" Magic's voice perks Strife's ears up. He opens his eyes and looks left seeing Magic flying towards him and grabs him and flies away, causing the swords to miss their target. Magic and Strife were already gone, and all Dexilus could think about out loud was, "The fuck!" He was left dumbfounded on the current situation that had just happened.

**-On top of a mountain far away from Dexilus and AJ-**

Magic set Strife on the ground and lands next to him. "That was close one." Magic said to Strife looking at the sunset with a smile on his face. It was evening now and the great canyons along with the setting sun made an orange tinted sky, casting a beautiful overcast among the canyons. The scenery was so beautiful. Magic smiles at the scenery but his smile goes away after he looks at Strife who was staring at the ground.

"Why?" Strife asks in a muttered tone that Magic was able to hear. "Because, you were about to be killed, that's why." Magic said to Strife. "Hey, Strife…that alicorn, did you know him from before?" Magic asks Strife who remains quiet.

Magic ignores his silence and asks him another question, "How does he even know Telummancy like you? He seemed to be more of a master at it." Strife still remains silent which now annoyed Magic. "Strife don't stay quiet, you know how I hate that." Magic says frowning at his friend. Strife's mane layed flat casting a dark shadow over his eyes preventing them from being seen.

Magic was about to speak however he silences himself when he saw a teardrop drip to the ground coming from Strife. "Magic, am I crying?" Strife asks in a non-emotional tone that made Magic remain silent and nervous. Strife gave off a soft chuckle and slowly looks at the sky. "I told you…not to follow me." Strife said to Magic, beginning to chuckle again. "Strife, if I hadn't followed you, you would've been dead." Magic says to Strife.

Strife, shedding tears, looks at Magic calmly and says, "Why…why didn't you leave me there, so I can handle him by myself, alone? Why do you always have to get into my business when I tell you to butt out? Why are you always there, to make my life harder as it is?" Strife's calm expression turns into an angry expression fill with only hate and pain.

"The times when I want to handle things by myself, you come in and I nearly get my head cut off because of your damn abrupt foolishness." "Hey my foolishness isn't always abruptly." Magic says interrupting Strife. Strife only gritted his teeth and glares hatefully at Magic and says, "Almost left out your damn interruptions, whenever I'm stating out a fact." Magic was about to speak but stopped, seeing Strife staring back down at the ground.

"Magic…" Strife says in a sad but also hate filled tone. "I hate you, you are no friend to me, and you are no ally to me. You are just a reality warping degenerate, who smiles all the damn time not giving a two piles of shit about the world around you." Strife says glaring again with hate at Magic.

Magic was in disbelief at the words that came out of Strife's mouth. Strife continues to speak, "Do you even see what is going on? Even if you can, it won't make a difference that you're still trash to me. Magic…I would love to see you die just because of your damn antics. You want to know why I wish this could happen to you Magic? Why hold this much hate for you? Why I harbor so much of it all towards you?" Strife grits his teeth and stomps right hoof on the ground mad.

Strife then yells, "BECAUSE YOU NEVER LISTEN TO ME! YOU ALWAYS FIND A WAY TO GET IN 'MY' WAY! You've always been doing this since we met." Strife's eyes began to shed more tears, he shuts his eyes biting his lower lip hard, not caring about the blood that began to seep out.

"Why can't you just listen to me and stay out of my way!" Strife yells at Magic but the next thing Strife hadn't expect to happen was getting hoofed in the face by Magic, knocking him back to the ground. "Shut your damn mouth!" Magic yells as he went towards Strife furious, his eyes glowing red and filled with anger.

Strife's insults went too far as Magic pins Strife to ground and began to hoof him in the face left and right. "Do you even know what you're saying!" Magic yells, continuing his assault on Strife. The unicorn Telummancer spat out blood when Magic hit him harder. "You ask me why I do this, well you want you know why Strife!" Magic yells at Strife.

Strife didn't fight back or even try to stop Magic from his continuous assault. He stood silent, taking every hit, the blond maned Pegasus had been giving him. "Because Strife, I worry about you! You are my best friend! You're my teammate! You're my ally! If you actually fucking thought about it, it would make sense! If you put it all together…" Magic yells swinging his last hoof into Strife's face as he was huffing out.

"If you put it all together…you are my brother." Magic says in a painfully sad tone. Strife's wavy mane blocked his beaten face, he was crying. Strife was staring at a spot of blood he knew came from him. His eyes suddenly widened after feeling a liquid like substance drip onto the side of his face. Slowly turning his head, Strife looks at Magic shocked. Magic was crying. Strife felt the guilt that his friend carried. Magic never would have wanted to do this, but it was his fault that he made him do it.

Strife then spoke in a sorrowful and weak tone, "M-Magic…I'm sorry…all that stuff I said to you." Magic opens his eyes looking at his beaten friend waiting for him to finish his sentence. Strife began to speak again, "I never meant it, I don't hate you, I don't want you to die, I don't want to lose you, and I don't want to be alone again anymore. I'll lose my mind. Ever since we became a team, I thought you'll always be in the way of my missions but you were only in my way at those times because you worried about me and wanted to see me safe." Strife started to lose conscious but, he still continues. "Magic, I'm…sorry." Strife said to Magic passing out as he whispered the last part of his sentence. Magic shut his eyes smiling and says in a sobbing tone, "You idiot."

To Be Continued

**(HAZAH! First part of the chapter is done WOO HOO! Anyway, thank you EpicAeromancer33 for editing and thank you readers for reading. I wish you a good 'ol day of having fun in what you do, I know I am. Now I must BARREL ROLL AND AWAY!)**


	13. Strife's Lament Pt2

**(My Little Pony is owned by Hasbro and Lauren Faust, Magic Junk is owned by EpicAeromancer33, the original Characters are owned by me. Now that the disclaimer is done, let us continue on this epic adventure. Enjoy readers! Note: To those who notice Colt for Magic, Dream, Strife and any male character I ment to put Stallion because they are grown up. Mistake on that one. Eventually I'll change it so no one will think they are kids. Now for now Strife is going to be a colt for real and you'll find out soon in this chapter.)**

Chapter 10 Strife's Lament Part 2

Strife's eyes slowly open from his slumber. He stares up at the night sky which is covered with stars and Luna's moon in the middle of it; he was in a calm and quiet mood as he watched the beautiful night sky. "You're awake." Strife heard a voice to his left, turning his head he saw Magic sitting on the ground smiling at him.

Strife got up from the ground and looked around at his surroundings; he was still in the canyons. Strife looks down and sits while his mane droops down hiding his face from Magic. Magic could tell Strife was feeling guilty for what happened hours ago. Not wanting him to stay quiet forever Magic asks Strife, "Hey…are you alright?" Strife, still looking down responded back by saying, "I'm alright…thanks for asking." His sarcastic attitude took over for a little bit.

"Strife, I don't want you to stay quiet so you better speak and answer my questions, you got it?" Magic asks Strife in a stern tone.

Strife nods his head yes in response to his question. "Good, now Strife I want to know about this Dexilus and you, how do you two know each other? To go this far into a full out battle just by meeting each other? You must really hate him." Magic asks Strife looking at him with a serious expression.

Strife looks at Magic guilty and concerned and says, "Are you sure?" Magic nods his head yes, acknowledging to Strife he was sure.

"Alright Magic, Dexilus is…he's the one who raised me long ago, he's my father." Strife said to Magic.

Magic looks at Strife shocked after he told him that Dexilus was his father, he then began to pick up on the reasons of how Strife knew so much about the Samuel cult then him and Dream. Strife notices Magic's shock expression and looks away feeling ashamed.

"When I was a small colt I was raised by the guardian devil named Dexilus as you already know. He is the guardian devil of wrath, the one who taught me Telummancy; he taught me the conflicting struggles of life and death, war and peace, to live and to kill." Strife says frowning.

He looks at Magic and says, "This is why my name's Strife, I represent the struggles that goes on in this world around me right now. I'll start with the time I suffered my first Telummancy incident."

**Many years ago when Strife was young (Alright this is where I fix things)**

Dexilus was in the hallway, pacing around with a worried expression on his face. Erebos was sitting next to a door watching Dexilus continually mumble to himself. This made the prideful devil grin and say, "You're very worried about that small colt, who would have known his Telummancy would affect him so early."

Dexilus gritted his teeth and then says in an aggravated tone, "It never struck me when I was his age, and how does it happen to him so early?" Erebos shrugs and then says in a calm and relaxed tone, "Beats me, it's probably due to him being a unicorn; Telummancy is a forbidden spell after all." The door next to Erebos opens stopping Dexilus in his tracks as he turns towards the one leaving the room, it was Lyncro.

"The youngling is alright now, he suffered some minor damage to his stomach and his right foreleg, but they weren't fatal nor sever plus he's awake." Lyncro said to Dexilus sitting down. Dexilus rushes into the room leaving Lyncro and Erebos alone in the hallway. The two guardian devils look at each other and sigh.

"How did he meet this colt again?" Erebos asks Lyncro. Lyncro sighs looking at Erebos and says, "Have you been paying attention to Dexilus at all? You been by his side and should have noticed Strife being raised by him."

"Hey, since when do I pay attention to anything Dexilus does? Hmm?" Erebos asks Lyncro grinning. Lyncro sighs again in annoyance and says, "Even if the world of the living and the world of the dead suddenly switched places, the only being you would pay attention to would be yourself." Erebos just chuckles and says with a proud attitude, "Damn straight."

Dexilus was sitting next to a small unicorn colt that was asleep on a bed. He had a blue coat with a baby blue mane. The alicorn looks at the slumbering colt and sighs. "You gonna wake up any time soon or do I need to flip your bed over?" Dexilus asks waking up the small colt instantly.

The colt glares at him with an angry expression. Dexilus only snickers seeing the young unicorn's mad face and says in a playful tone, "You know I'm kidding Strife." Strife sighs and looks up at the ceiling. He looked tired and exhausted. "Dad, what happened to me?" Strife asks Dexilus in a dreadful tone. "When you were practicing your Telummancy, you suffered the recoil effect of the spell. It knocked you out and that is pretty much what happened to you?" Dexilus says to Strife in a calm and relaxed tone in order to assuage Strife's fear.

Strife settles down. "Hey dad, how come Telummancy has a recoil effect for me and not you?" The young unicorn asks his father looking at him with a curious expression.

"Because being an alicorn and a god the recoil doesn't happen to me as much unless I make a mercy kill, then it will happen every time I use Telummancy. With you being a unicorn, it would have happened eventually, but that should've happened when you're older. I guess the recoil effect happened early." Dexilus said to Strife who became even more interested.

"When was the last time you made a mercy kill?" Strife asks Dexilus. "The last time I had done a mercy kill was a long time ago, when I met your mother." He says looking at Strife. The young unicorn's amused expression turns into a saddened look. Dexilus notices this and asks, "Hey, you okay?" Strife looks up towards the ceiling and says in a sad tone, "I…I just wonder what mom looked like when I was born. How did she die again? Can you tell me dad?" Strife looks at Dexilus in need for an explanation.

Dexilus frowns seeing how Strife was behaving from his mother's passing. Taking a deep breath, Dexilus says, "She died of foal birth. Your mom looked beautiful I'll tell you that. You have her eyes and blood which that makes you a unicorn." Strife looks at Dexilus and notices him looking at a picture of a mare unicorn looking at the sky while sitting on the edge of a cliff. "Can you tell me how you met mom?" Strife asks Dexilus who looks at him and takes another deep breath.

He then looks at Strife calmly and says, "You want to know how I met your mother that much huh?" Strife nods his head yes. Dexilus sighs softly and says, "Well, it all started long ago before you were ever born."

**Many years ago (I hope you realized I just perform a flashback within a flashback *Smug Face*)**

Dexilus, Lyncro, and Erebos were going through a shanty town ignoring the looks nearby ponies gave them. "The targets are here split up." Dexilus says to Lyncro and Erebos.

"Alright, when we are finish, where do you want us to meet up at?" Lyncro asks looking at Dexilus who was walking ahead of the group. "I don't know…anywhere." Dexilus says to Lyncro. Lyncro looks at Erebos who shrugged his shoulders and walked away.

Lyncro sighs and says, "_Let's just kill these degenerates and get it over with Lyncro._" Lyncro says to himself before he vanishes into a plume of smoke and fades away.

Dexilus was walking into an alley looking around. His mission along with Lyncro and Erebos were to find Azazelist spies that were spotted in the shanty town called "Urbs of Penuriosus" (City of the poor). It wasn't much of a city but, a run-down town filled with poverty and homeless ponies living in the streets.

Dexilus never cared much for the city but he knew its easy routes since some of the missions he was given before involved him going through the town. Dexilus kind of figured that it would only be a matter of time before this town would begin to recognize him. His mission was always first and the town will be one of his useful tools in completing it.

Dexilus stops at a corner after hearing voices on the other side. He peeked around the corner and saw two robed ponies speaking to each other.

"He assigned us to eliminate this family so we shouldn't waste time." The pony on the left said to the pony on the right, sounding more like a mare.

"I know Rudza but, this doesn't seem right. Why would that separate eye color…thing tell us that 'Lord Azazel told us to do it' without explaining anything about the family? Are they Samuelnist or any kind of threat to us?" The pony on the right said sounding nervous. This pony sounded like a mare also.

Rudza gave a frustrating sigh and says, "Look Timid, whatever he was, he knew Lord Azazel very well so what he says must be true. I don't know why you find this so hard to believe, the others believe it, why won't you?" Timid took off her hood revealing her appearance to have a bright purple mane and a light yellow coat. She was also a unicorn that had ruby colored eyes her appearance gave off that of an innocent and shy filly.

Dexilus blushes just by looking at her but had to shake his head to stop thinking about her, he couldn't afford to think about anything other than the mission. Failing a mission was like losing everything he held close to him in his life.

"Well Rudza…I don't know it's just, that thing, what do you call them?" Timid asks. "I don't know, 'something that walks on two legs' I think." Rudza said to Timid. "That thing frightened me, I don't know about you Rudza but I don't want to do this." Timid says backing away.

"What! You're backing out!" Rudza asks in a disgusted tone. "I…" Timid couldn't finish her sentence as Rudza pinned her down to the ground. "Do you know what could happen to you if you back out on your assignment! Lord Azazel will not take kindly to cowards. The others will go after you and tear you to shreds." Rudza said to Timid, frightening the young mare.

"Look you don't have to kill them, I'll do it alright?" Rudza says in a worried tone, getting off of Timid. "Y-yeah, okay Rudza." Timid says in a frightened tone looking down. "Come on, we have to go." Rudza said to her friend as they walk down the alley. Dexilus begins to tail them quietly and stealthy, not making a single sound. '_This kid isn't fit for any kind of mission._' Dexilus thought to himself as he watches the scared mare trying to keep up with Rudza.

Timid and Rudza were soon out of the alley and entered into a rusted, run-down park. Dexilus hid behind another corner and peeked out to the side, spotting more cloaked Azazelists. '_What are you all planning?_' Dexilus thought to himself as he watches a cloaked pony come up to Rudza and Timid.

The cloak pony came up to Rudza and said with a deep voice, "Are you and Timid ready?" Rudza nodded her head yes and said, "Yes the family is just around the corner of this park." The deep voiced stallion looks back at the other cloaked ponies and nods his head signaling them to follow him.

Rudza soon leads them to a house that was boarded up except for the front door. "Wait out here we'll handle this." The stallion said to Rudza. "What? But, we can kill them also." Rudza said to the colt beginning to grit her teeth.

"Watch who you're talking to, you're both lower ranks and we elites don't need you lower ranks in our way." The stallion says in a threatening tone, silencing Rudza and frightening Timid. The stallion and the rest of his followers leave Rudza and Timid outside and break into the house. When they were in the house, they heard two yells and a young foal crying.

"Those pieces of shit. Fuck this Timid. I'm tired of this." Rudza says in an angry tone, walking towards the house. "Rudza they'll kill you!" Timid yells trying to stop her friend. "I'd like to see them try. Timid wait out here!" Rudza said to Timid as she ran into the house, leaving Timid outside by herself.

"Rudza…what should I do? I don't know how to fight, I don't know how to persuade anypony to not fight." Timid said to herself beginning to cry. Dexilus watches her trying to comprehend how she managed to get herself into this kind of brutal atrocities worshiping cult, she didn't belong in the Azazel cult and he knew it just as she did.

'_Damn it Dexilus, you're going to regret this aren't you? Well fuck it, you got to kill Azazelists after all so you might as well help her._' The guardian devil of wrath says to himself as he comes out from the corner and stops next to Timid who was busy burying her face in her mane, crying.

He doesn't say anything and walks into the house. Looking around he spots the father pinned to the wall with knives and a dead mare holding her foal. He soon spots Rudza who was stabbed and cut across her tan coat, with her violet mane covered in her blood. Her green eyes gave a piercing glare at all the Azazelists.

'_Kid isn't going to make it; she has sustained too many wounds._' Dexilus thought to himself. He gave off a whistle that caught all the ponies' attention. "Who are you?" A stallion said to Dexilus confused. "Me well I am an alicorn, god of sin, guardian devil of wrath, and the badass motherfucker who fucks all your mothers. Oh and I'm the pony that's going to kick your asses." Dexilus says with a cocky attitude and without wasting a single second for any of them to respond, Dexilus's horn glows and swords appear in front of each Azazelist and pierces through their skulls, killing them instantly.

As the dead Azazelists bodies fell dead on the floor, Dexilus glances at Rudza who was slowly dying on the ground. He walks towards her body and sits down looking calmly at her and says, "Got to hand it to you kid, you got guts."

"You're here to kill me aren't you?" Rudza responds with just a soft weak chuckle surprising him. Dexilus says nothing, having a completely calm face. She was an Azazelist and his mission was to kill the Azazelists in this town. Rudza was already dying but she lost her affiliation with the Azazelists after interfering with their mission. Dexilus decided to do one thing.

"It depends; you're already dying as we speak. The wounds you suffered are sever and impossible to heal, the best sort of method I can develop for you is well…a mercy kill." Dexilus says in a sad tone. He despised mercy killing; he only found it necessary when an enemy or comrade had fought bravely and honorably in battle. "Before I do a mercy kill, you as my victim; will be granted one request that I will perform." He said.

In mercy kills Dexilus grants his victims one request, when they ask him to do these requests before they die he will do it but there's always a catch. His powers will recoil painfully within his body until the request is fulfilled.

"Any kind of request you say?" Rudza asks in a weak tone. Dexilus nods his head yes. Rudza smiles softly and then says, "Look after the crying mare outside would you?" Dexilus looks at Rudza with a shocked expression and in his mind he slowly thought two words, '_Well fuck._' Dexilus changes his expression into a calm one and says, "Alright, I'll watch over her." He said in a calm tone.

Dexilus's horn then glows as a sword appears above Rudza pointing down. "Let Charon or Phoeynixi lead you safely into the afterlife." Dexilus said to Rudza bringing the sword down and ending her life. Soon Dexilus makes all his swords disappear and turns around heading towards the door but he suddenly stops and coughs out blood. "Damn it. With the damn request, using any spell will make my body suffer badly." Dexilus says in a painful tone as he continues out the house. He soon came to a stop as he watches Timid looking at him frightened and horrified. '_Great she's frightened._' Dexilus thought to himself.

"Rudza, you killed her didn't you?" Timid asks backing away slowly. "Yeah, I did. She was about to die a slow death so I gave her a quick one and put her out of her misery." Dexilus says in a cautious tone. He didn't want this frighten mare to run away. "She requested that I watch over you." Dexilus said to Timid who looked down sadden by the death of Rudza.

Dexilus knew he had to find some way to cheer her up. "Look I'm not the best with cheering ponies up, never was, but I'm going to be frank; if you keep acting like that somepony is going to easily kill you. So stop being so nervous and frightened." Dexilus says in an aggravated tone.

Timid looks at him frightened and staying quiet. "Look…you have to stay by my side at all times, got it? I don't want you getting killed, especially from any Azazelists; knowing them, they will eventually find out you left their cult and will come after you." Dexilus said looking around becoming a little bit discreet of his surroundings. Anypony can be an Azazelist and a Samuelnist. It was really hard to find out until they either revealed themselves to be one or you just ended up being killed by one.

Timid said nothing, making Dexilus sigh in frustration, he couldn't stand this any longer. He never learnt how to handle situations like this. So, not wanting to wait any longer for Timid's response, he uses his magic to levitate Timid in the air which immediately startled her. She began to franticly move her legs hoping she can free herself from his control but she was unable to succeed. Dexilus had stronger magic than her after all, so there was no chance for her to break free.

"You can stop your struggling, you're coming with me whether you want to or not." Dexilus says getting annoyed. He wasn't going to hurt her, he just wanted to get out of the city before any Azazelists arrive.

Soon Dexilus was walking towards temple ruins, still levitating Timid. They were out of and far away from the shanty town. Timid was asleep after tiring herself out from attempting to break free from Dexilus levitation spell.

The area was covered in rusted and shredded metal and pony skeletons. Dexilus stops at the center of the floor with the Samuel triangle mark along with the Azazel triangle mark next to it. _'This place still is standing in ruins ever since Celestia sent her forces here to take us out.'_ Dexilus said to himself. He gently placed Timid on the ground and sat down looking up at the night sky seeing the moon shine through the dark night. It was quiet and peaceful for Dexilus. He felt…relaxed.

Timid began to wake up causing Dexilus to look at her with a worried expression, hoping that she wouldn't do anything drastic. "Where am I?" Timid looks around frightened. "You're in the ruined temple of Fenrir." Dexilus answers her. Timid looks at him shocked and says, "T-temple of Fenrir, the place where both Azazelists and Samuelnists were slaughtered by Celestia's royal guards?"

Dexilus nods his head yes and says, "It was mostly a triple threat if you see it that way. The Royal guards versus Azazelists versus Samuelnists; there was no such thing as 'working together'." Dexilus sighs and looks around, only seeing more destroy stones in what used to be columns holding up the ceiling. The temple of Fenrir was no more but rocks lying about with the fallen soldiers that had fought against and side by side one another.

Timid became sorry for Dexilus. "Did you have any friends that were killed here?" She asks, glancing at a pony skeleton. "A few but not many; they all died like soldiers." He said. Dexilus frowns and hears a chuckle behind him.

Turning around, Dexilus sees Erebos and Lyncro walking up to him. Lyncro sighs and says, "Finally found you, we already eliminated the degenerates." Dexilus lifted an eyebrow at Lyncro and says, "I already eliminated my targets." Erebos notices Timid and appears by her side in her face. "Who's this?" He asks causing Timid to fall back, startled by the grinning devil stallion.

Dexilus pushes Erebos away from Timid giving him an annoyed glare. Erebos chuckles at Dexilus showing no signs of apology. Dexilus sighs in defeat knowing Erebos was too stubborn to even say sorry for anything that he had done.

Looking at Timid, Dexilus helps her up and looks at Lyncro and says, "She's with me, I have to look after her." Erebos walks around Timid in a menacing pace eyeing her through his hood. "BACK OFF!" Dexilus snaps at Erebos who stops in his tracks. Dexilus's wings open wide in an intimidating stance as his horn glows summoning two swords. Timid gasps looking at Dexilus. "An alicorn…you're an alicorn?" Timid asks Dexilus who nodded his head still glaring at Erebos who continues to grin at him. "Now, now Dexilus you know how Erebos is." Lyncro says as he appears like a gas of purple smoke between the two brothers. Lyncro sighs and looks at Timid.

"My name is Lyncro, god of dreams and nightmares, also the guardian devil of lust. Though I may not show it, but trust me darling, I have many things that I will lust for." Lyncro says presenting himself. "I am Erebos 'Darling'." He said mocking Lyncro's voice earning a distasteful glare from Lyncro. Erebos chuckles and then says in a proud tone, "God of Pride and son of Fenrir, also the guardian devil of Pride. Two things at once how perfect can I be?" Dexilus scoffs at Erebos presentation. Erebos didn't care and continued to grin at Timid which frightened her more.

"Oh crap, I forgot to tell you who I was." Dexilus said, face hoofing his self for forgetting. "I am Dexilus Strife, the god of sins, guardian devil of wrath and son to Samuel." Dexilus said to Timid. Timid felt less frightened by Lyncro and Dexilus and says in a shy tone, "I'm Timid Anguish.", '_Now that's ironic._' Lyncro, Dexilus, and Erebos all said in their minds. Timid notices their surprised expressions and looks away shyly.

"Dexilus please explain how you met her?" Lyncro asks looking at him concerned. "I did a mercy kill on her friend who requested I look out for her." He said to Lyncro. Timid begins to look further down to the ground after she heard her friend mentioned. Dexilus notices this and decides to continue to at least cheer her up and get Erebos and Lyncro off his tail about her.

"So she's going to stay with you for now on?" Erebos asks Dexilus who nodded his head. "If you dare lay a single hoof on her I'll slaughter you Erebos, so stay back, got it?" Dexilus threatens the prideful devil. Erebos would have laughed but he kept his mouth shut when the two swords Dexilus was still controlling were touching his throat causing his hood to fall down revealing his face and his horns.

Dexilus's body suddenly gives off a jolt of pain causing him to cough out blood. Lyncro and Timid look at him concerned, Erebos just grins. Dexilus continues to hold his ground and glares at Erebos again. "Got it?" He said in a venomous tone.

Erebos sighs and says, "Yes, I got it; I won't do anything to her." Dexilus looks at Erebos scanning his face to see if he was lying. When Erebos lies; his left eye twitch or his wings open up a little. Dexilus knew this by heart since he has been around Erebos on a lot of missions. Erebos will tend to lie to his victims sometimes just to have fun toying with their mind before he kills them.

The swords vanish as Dexilus walks by Timid who was looking at him in shock. The way she looked caused Dexilus to blush a little. Not wanting to think about his emotions about her, he gave her a serious look and said, "Timid you're coming with me to the world of gods; I want you to be by my side at all times got it?" Timid nodded her head yes and gasps seeing a portal being made by Lyncro. "Let us go then." Lyncro said to Timid smiling.

When Erebos and Lyncro both went in the portal, Dexilus looks at Timid and says with a penitent emotional tone, "Sorry about your friend." Timid looks back down and said, "It's alright…she died happy knowing I was safe." Dexilus looks at the moon and says, "Safe? She never had a chance to see you before she died." Timid shook her head and looked up slowly at Dexilus smiling.

The alicorn Telummancer looks at her calmly. "Rudza doesn't have to. We've grown up together and looked out for one another so much that we've built a bond. A bond in our hearts; even if one of us dies and the other lives, we will know that one of us is watching over the other." Timid said to Dexilus. Though she may be shy and weak looking, she had a pleasant heart. She was kind to him even if he was the one who killed Rudza.

Dexilus closes his eyes and began to ponder his mind with questions. This mare was now stuck with him both physically and mentally. "We should probably leave now." Dexilus said to Timid. "Okay." She said following him to the portal. Timid felt safe near Dexilus just as she felt safe around Rudza.

**Back to Little Strife and Dexilus in the room**

"That's how you and mom met?" Strife asks his father surprised. Dexilus nods his head at Strife smiling. Strife seemed sad and astonished; how his father and mother met was dark but when his mother knew she was safe with him and happy he was willing to protect her. "Hey dad, I didn't know you were that much of a softy when Mom was around." Strife said jokingly causing his father to chuckle at his son's joke.

"Well the time when I was with her a lot. Something about her grew on me, changing my usual behavior. Missions meant less to me when I was with her and when I felt down and aggravated. She would always be the one to help sooth my problems." Dexilus said to Strife smiling. "I felt happy with her, I felt like all my problems were cast away like a flick of dust-" "Or a swing of a blade." Strife added in with an excited tone. Dexilus chuckles and looks at Strife and says, "That's right, like a 'swing of a blade.' Somepony's catching up." Dexilus patted his head gently messing up his mane.

"Tomorrow you'll be able to get out of that bed." Dexilus said to Strife. "And when I do its back to training right?" Strife asks smiling happily at Dexilus. Dexilus shook his head no still smiling and says, "No, we're going to go to the cliff to see your mother…pay a visit." Strife nodded his head yes and then says, "Okay, dad." Dexilus nodded his head glad to hear Strife happy and then said, "Goodnight runt."

As Dexilus walks to the door Strife calls out his name making him stop and turn back to him. "I love you dad." Strife said making Dexilus smile softly but, deep down the alicorn felt a wave of happiness and love. Trying to stay tough, Dexilus says, "Love you to Strife, now go to sleep. You need your rest." Strife nodded his head and pulls the covers over him. Dexilus leaves the room and closes the door.

To be continued

**(Well I'm making another part for Strife's backstory. Thank you for editing EpicAeromancer33 and thank you readers for reading. Now I feel like doing a shout out to certain readers that have taken notice of the Father of Time. For those who are Bleach fans and likes to read fanfics of Bleach you should read the _Lexon Von Zix_ fanfic called 'A change of Circumstances'. It is really good and would be nice to check it out and post what you think of it. Now to those who read HiEs fics, well I learned something…agree or not with me but, I fined HiEs slowly dying due to writers using the same concept of a human appearing in Equestria with a sad, and dark past. Some are good and revolve around the concept really well, but there can be new styles. You should read _Silas Grimm's_ Fanfic 'Lewis in Equestria' and _deadpoolsbaster's_ fanfic 'Unbecoming Bronies' these two fanfics follow a new style of HiEs and are really interesting to read. A shout out to you Bahamut- Crisis Core, Fyronarion, Krushnazag, Bronytim01, Gypsy, DWhay, and you readers yes you. I am pointing my fingers at you through this screen that you are reading right now. Now I must Barrel Roll and AWAY I GO! THANK YOU!)**


	14. Strife's Lament Final Part

(My Little Pony is owned by Hasbro and Lauren Faust, Magic Junk is owned by EpicAeromancer33, the original characters are owned by me, and finally, this is the final part about Strife's past. You're going to like this chapter I guaranteed it. If not then I won't be mad but instead, glad that you read it. Enjoy! Oh and good news! The chapters are almost done being all edited and fixed so no more confusion with my horrible paragraphing and grammar, ENJOY AGAIN!

WARNING, what you are about to read contains blood, gore, and straight up "holy shit" moments. Strife's past will shock the living hell out of you. So read at your own risk. This unicorn is very special.)

Chapter 10 Strife's Lament Final Part

The year Strife became a teenager (No clue what you call them in pony terms)

The sun was out; shining through the blue sky as the wind blew calmly, brushing the leaves off trees that were near the cliff side. An alicorn was sitting by the grassy peak of the cliff. The alicorn was none other then Dexilus. He was looking at a tree whose bark had words carved in it saying, 'Here lays the mare that watches over the land, seas, wind, and in the hearts of two certain ponies; an alicorn and a unicorn.' Dexilus smiled as he looks at the branches on the tree. The branches grew flowers on them; they were pink and resembled cherry blossoms.

"You okay dad?" Dexilus turned around to face the owner of the voice that had called him and saw Strife.

Strife had now grown up into his teens. He sits sits down, looking at Dexilus calmly and asks, "You miss her don't you?"

Dexilus sighs and looks back at the tree and says, "I hear that same question a lot from you." Dexilus sighs and chuckles a little. "You here, to pay your mother respect?" He asked after turning towards Strife.

Strife shook his head no and says, "No, not at this moment. I came here to tell you…well ask you something." Strife looked away giving off an uncomfortable sigh. He then looks back at Dexilus and speaks again, "I came here to ask you if I can be…" He stopped, looking down.

"Ask me what?" Dexilus asked.

Strife nervously rubs his left hoof on the side of his right foreleg. He was nervous about something and Dexilus was now curious as to what it was. Not wanting to stay in this silent conversation, Dexilus decided to speak out to Strife.

"Come on runt tell me what it is." Dexilus said to Strife becoming annoyed by his silence.

Strife looks at Dexilus with a serious expression and says, "Can I become a soldier?"

Dexilus looked unfazed; he sighs and then looks at Strife saying, "No, you're not going to be a soldier." Strife looked down as Dexilus turn his back at Strife facing the tree again.

"But, why can't I be a soldier?" Strife asked.

"Because, I said so that's why. I will not allow you to go down the path I've been through." Dexilus said not bothering to turn back to Strife.

"That's not a good reason you know." Strife said.

"And it's not your will to judge that reason." Dexilus said.

"But-" "But nothing, my answer is final!" Dexilus interrupted Strife.

Strife didn't say anything and looks at Dexilus furious. With an angry grumble Strife scoffs and runs away. Dexilus sighs disappointingly and looks back seeing that Strife was already gone. The alicorn Telummancer looks back at the tree and says, "What can I do with him Timid? He's growing up too fast and soon I won't have anything in my power to prevent him from being a soldier. You know we have one stubborn ass son." Dexilus chuckled at the last sentence.

He then frowns and begins to walk away. Dexilus then stops and looks back at the tree and says, "If you're mad about me being harsh on him, I apologize then, but I'm only being harsh because I worry about him. The reason why…is because being a soldier for the cult of Samuel is too dangerous, it'll get him killed or make him do something he will regret for the rest of his life." Dexilus had opened his wings and then flew away, leaving the entire area empty of inhabitants.

Strife was in the forest pacing around in a circle. He was still angry for what his father had said before and to empty out his anger he had summoned four swords around him and used his magic to fire them at a tree in front of him. Strife bites down on a handle of a broadsword and pulls it out of the tree that it was pinned into and began to furiously slice the tree in front of him left and right causing large gashes to form on the tree's bark.

Eventually, Strife tires himself out and dropped the sword to the ground, sitting down. He looks up at the sky and notices that it was night time already. "How long have I been here?" Strife wondered. He then looks forward facing the tree and sees the wreckage he had caused out of pure anger. Strife was shocked and began to frown as he looked down. "Why dad…why can't I be a soldier?" Strife muttered mournfully beginning to feel his eyes water up.

Strife slowly began to cry as he buried his face with his hooves. "Why? What was the point in teaching me Telummancy? What was the point in teaching me the life style of a soldier?" He said as he looked up seeing the moon glowing bright in the dark sky with no stars to keep it company.

"A soldier you say?" Strife's ears perk up after hearing a mysterious voice around him. Looking around for this owner of the voice, Strife's horn glows as six swords; three katana and three scimitars appeared around him. Strife had gone into a defensive stance scanning the area for this unknown male voice.

"Where are you? Show yourself!" Strife demanded.

"Now now now now Strife, no need to be hostile; I'm just commenting on your personal lament." The unknown male voice said chuckling, as Strife gritted his teeth annoyed. "Now Strife, I would show myself to you, but what fun would that be? Ruining my surprise in the near future." The unknown voice said.

"Near future, what does that mean? No…I don't even want to care about it. Who are you?" Strife asked.

The mysterious male voice gave off a discreet chuckle and says, "I am a god young one, son to Fenrir, and a soldier to Lord Samuel as well. I heard you complaining about your father Dexilus, not letting you become a soldier."

"How do you know my father?" Strife asked nervously.

"Because, he and I used to be close teammates whenever we were assigned to a mission." He said.

Strife felt less threatened by this anonymous voice now as he dematerializes his swords. Strife sits down looking surprised and then asks, "You two were partners?"

"Yes, used to be. Soon we grown distant and became lone wolves. It's a long story and as lazy as I am, I won't go into detail with it. Now, back to where we should be at; you were complaining about not being a soldier, correct?" The voice asked.

"Yeah that's right." Strife answered.

"You know I can make you a soldier, and Dexilus can't do anything about it." The voice said.

"Really you can?" Strife asked smiling as he felt all his sadness be swept off his shoulders.

"Yes, I can. Would you like to know how?" The voice asked.

"Yes I would." Strife answered. He felt his dreams to become a soldier were finally here for him to obtain.

"I would like to let you know, this involves taking lives of Azazelists. Are you sure you want to know?" The voice asked causing Strife to flinch a little due to him hearing the Azazelists being mentioned.

Strife smirks in determination and says, "Yes, I want to know what I have to do."

The voice chuckles in delight and says, "Okay then, down towards the south lays a village full of zebras who are all Azazelists, they supply weapons to fellow members of their cult and ambush our supply groups. I want you to go there and kill everypony there. No survivors, not even a foal left alive." Strife nodded his head yes and ran south.

"I'm on it!" Strife said after he summoned a shield and leapt onto it, using his magic on the shield to fly him to the Zebra village.

The voice chuckles and says, "That's my boy." The voice gave off a discreet chuckle.

Soon Strife made it to the village. He hid behind a tree, peeked around it, and finds the village empty. The village Strife was in was known as Lilium. A village that inhabitants zebras and was prosperous as well. Strife guessed that the ponies were in their homes asleep. There were a few stores he saw that were closed with their lights still on and a few that had no light on.

"It's time to do this." Strife said calmly as his horn glows.

**(Recommend you play House of Wolves by MCR to get the thrill out of this. Just saying, it's gonna get quite dark)**

Multiple swords began to spawn around Strife, as he aimed one at each house. A grin appears on his muzzle as his swords were glowing red and then lit on fire. "Burn them all to a crisp!" Strife said as he fires his swords in all directions.

Each sword stabbed into the wooden built houses causing them to instantly light up on fire. Strife could hear the zebras inside panicking and calling for their loved ones to get out quickly but Strife knew there were going to be a few zebras smart enough to leave their homes. He summons four swords; two were hook swords and the last two were long swords. As soon as he saw the first zebra run out their home he shot one long sword straight towards it. The sword impaled the zebra's skull and flew into the blazing fire that engulfed the wood it was burning.

More zebras began to flee out of their houses to escape the flames. Strife didn't attack, instead he watched as all the surviving zebras fled into an inn that was left untouched by the flames and his swords.

"Now why would they head there?" Strife wondered. He walks towards the inn and notices a sign next to the inn reading, 'Fire Department' Strife lifted an eyebrow surprised.

When he had gotten to the front door of the inn he uses his back legs to kick it open and fired a long sword into a zebra's skull, pinning them into the wall. All the zebras in the place were horrified and looked at Strife. Strife walks in into the place closing door behind him and levitates his two hook swords at the door and connected each hook together with the knob of the door, securing it from being opened and ensuring none of the zebras escaped.

No pony said anything as Strife walked calmly to the middle of the inn surrounded by all the zebras that inhabited the town. His horn glows as Strife summons five shurikens around him.

Those shurikens then split into ten, then twenty, then forty, and continued to double until they all levitated around Strife and were aimed in all directions at the zebras. An evil grin formed onto Strife's muzzle as he then says, "Welcome to The House of Wolves everypony, and now let these walls run with your blood." Strife chuckled as he fires all the shurikens at the zebras.

Every single zebra yells as the small, sharp edged star pierced their bodies at such a fast speed that when one of them got hit in the head by the shuriken, the shuriken didn't stop and continued to go through their head and hit another zebra.

The walls were being covered in blood along with the ground and windows. Every zebra struggled to get away from maelstrom of shurikens, but had no success due to the many shurikens flying around. One zebra tried to make a break for it to the door, his back was covered in cuts and gashes but Strife smirks at the zebra's escape and quickly summons a sword and fires it towards him.

The sword pierced though the zebra's neck, but instead of pinning him to the door, it slices right through his head. The body of the fleeing zebra then fell dead causing Strife to laugh at his kill. Soon the screaming had died down as there was nopony left. Strife saw all the zebra's bodies' slump on top of one another, dead and mutilated to the point where you couldn't identify them.

Strife hears a whimpering noise coming from behind the cashier counter. Walking towards the cashier counter, Strife's horn glows as a sword appears floating by his side.

Once Strife got to the counter, he leaps on top of it and spots a crying colt zebra sobbing over a dead zebra's body. The unicorn was unfazed by this and didn't show any signs of emotion.

"Mommy! Mommy wake up!" The colt pleaded as he began to shake his mother's corpse. She was dead and Strife knew it.

"She's dead." Strife said, not showing any remorse or regret.

The colt looks at him petrified as his pupils shrank into dots and were shaking. The colt was trembling as he saw Strife levitate the sword slowly towards his face, readying to kill him.

"Die, Azazelist spawn." Strife said.

The colt shuts his eyes as the sword came down, but suddenly a shield appears in front of the colt's face blocking the sword from penetrating his head. Strife gasps and turns around seeing Erebos and Dexilus standing in the center of the dead bodies around them. Dexilus look furious while his horn was glowing.

Before Strife could even say anything, Dexilus appeared by his side and swung his right hoof at him, knocking Strife through a door. Strife crashed into a dresser and struggles to get up. Dexilus looks at Erebos and says, "Watch the kid." With that said Dexilus teleports into the bedroom and walks towards Strife.

"Dad…what was that for!" Strife asked looking at Dexilus shocked. Dexilus gritted his teeth as he grabs Strife by the horn and throws him out the window causing him to crash into a cart. Strife didn't have time to react towards anything, as he felt his body being lifted in the air and slammed into the ground causing him to cough up blood.

Dexilus appears next to him with his horn glowing. He was levitating Strife and continues to slam him on the ground. After one final levitating slam Dexilus tosses Strife into another stand. Strife was still alive, but his body was in terrible condition. He was bruised badly and blood was coming out of the cuts he sustained from the sharp wood.

"Chain: Restraint of Wrath!" Dexilus yelled as chains busted out the ground wrapping around Strife and keeping him trapped on the ground. Dexilus was in front of Strife and says, "You killed our dealers and our followers, not only that, you did it in cold blood." Strife's eyes had widened after hearing the words that had come out his father's mouth.

"W-what?" Strife gasped in shock.

"They were innocent, they never fought before and you kill them, why!" Dexilus demanded an answer from Strife in a furious tone.

"I-I-I did to be a soldier. Like what that voice told me." Strife said frightened at not only his father, but at the atrocious deed he had done to this whole village. The fire that was once there, burning the houses, was gone. All that was left were charred remains off burnt wood and scorched bodies of dead zebras that were unlucky enough to escape.

"Voice, what was this voice?" Dexilus asked sternly.

"I don't know, he told me you and him fought together and he can make me a soldier." Strife said.

The chains suddenly tightened, squeezing tightly around Strife's back causing him to gasp out a painful yelp.

"EREBOS GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW!" Dexilus yelled at the top of his lungs and like that Erebos appears.

"You call Dex?" The prideful devil asked as he gave off his traditional grin.

"Strife, I never wanted to do this to you, but to go this far for something I didn't permitted you to do. For the deaths that you laid upon these innocents in the act of cold blood, you will be stabbed sword by sword for each pony that you've killed." Dexilus said as his horn glows.

Strife couldn't say anything when before a sword pierced through his back. Strife coughed out blood and yelled in the air. He couldn't believe that this was happening to him as more swords began piercing through his body. Strife was then pierced through the heart killing him instantly.

Dexilus looks at Erebos and says, "Resurrect him." Erebos nodded his head as his eyes glow. Strife was brought back to life gasping for air. "We're not done." Dexilus said angrily as he summons more swords and then had them pierce through Strife's body again and again.

The same process kept going on, over and over again. Strife gets resurrected when he dies from Dexilus's blades; Dexilus continues to punish Strife even if he had already killed him before, having Erebos resurrect multiple times. Soon Strife was reborn again but the unicorn couldn't take it anymore. He cried out to Dexilus to stop, but Dexilus continued until the sun had finally risen from the darkness shining through the skies.

Dexilus had finished punishing Strife and uses his magic to make the chains that restrained the blood covered unicorn disappear. The swords were gone and all what was left on Strife was his blood and deep stab wounds. Strife's mane had drooped in a puddle of blood, as his body laid flat on the ground not moving. Erebos uses his powers to resurrect Strife again, it work but, the unicorn was unconscious.

"Erebos…take him out of here." Dexilus said looking at the destroyed village.

Erebos nods and opens his wings revealing the zebra colt hiding under his wing being levitated by some kind of purple smoke. "Hang on tight kid, we're having company." Erebos said to the small colt. As Erebos picks up Strife's body and lays him on his back he looks at Dexilus and says, "This is going to scar him for a very long time you know."

Dexilus doesn't say anything back to Erebos as he had his back turned to him. Erebos sighs and vanishes leaving the alicorn to himself. Dexilus bites his lip as he shuts his eyes tight tearing up. Dexilus began to shed tears as he looks at the sky. "What have I done Timid?" Dexilus asked becoming sad. He knows that he regrets doing this to Strife, but this whole event was too much for him to handle. "I'm so sorry Strife." Dexilus said.

Five years later

The sun was out, lighting the blue sky and the white clouds that wonder aimlessly and freely.

Strife was on a train looking outside the window with his usual look. Dexilus was sitting in front of him looking out the window also. Their room was a decent room. The train was being driven on a mountain. They were heading towards Manehatten so they can retrieve a package.

The package had a very important artifact and was meant to be brought back safe and secure to Samuel. Dexilus glances at Strife and sees the emptiness in his eyes.

"Strife this is your twentieth mission, I don't want you to screw up or even back out at the last second. Samuel will have our necks if we fail to retrieve the artifact in time." Dexilus said giving Strife a calm look. Strife didn't respond back or even look at him. Dexilus sighs and looks back out the window. "Look, I know you haven't talked to me in five years but, even if you remain silent don't screw this up. Follow your mission and do it right." Dexilus said.

Soon when they got to Manehatten, Dexilus and Strife were going through the streets; heading towards their objective point. Strife and Dexilus made it to a building that was abandoned. "Our objective is in that building." Dexilus said. Strife didn't speak back to him and walked into the building leaving Dexilus behind. Dexilus looks at Strife frowning. For five years Strife hadn't said a word to him.

Strife was walking up stairs while Dexilus was following him behind. The two were now in a stairway that was in tattered condition. The rails were rusted and looked easy to break just by tapping it. When the two made it to the roof top, they saw a pony in a black cloaked hoodie. Strife and Dexilus both stop in front of the pony. Dexilus was the first to speak.

"Do you have the artifact?" Dexilus asked.

The pony pulls down its hood revealing the face of a mare. She had a red mane and a blue/pinkish coat. Her eyes were green and calm looking. The mare moves to the side revealing a small box on the ground and says, "The artifact is in here Lord Dexilus." Dexilus nodded his head and uses his magic to levitate the box to him.

Opening the box Dexilus sees a knife with an odd marking on the handle with somepony's initials reading, 'S.G.' Dexilus pulled the knife out and studies its odd angle design. The blade was made out of some kind of black steel that glints whenever the rays of the sun shine past it. Dexilus puts the knife back and closes the box. He levitates the box within his cloak and looks at the mare.

"Return back to your home, I'll be sure to let Lord Samuel know you succeeded on your mission." Dexilus said as he walked away with Strife. The mare nodded her head as wings sprout from her cloak revealing her to be a pegasus. She then flies away.

Soon Strife and Dexilus were back on the train heading home. They were in their room again looking out the window. The ride to their home was quite far and took hours. It was night time and all the two did was look out the window starring at the moon. Neither of them blinked once, they stood there just looking at the moon.

"Your mother loved looking at the moon you know." Dexilus said glancing at Strife.

Strife says nothing as he continues to look at it.

Dexilus sighs, frustrated by Strife's continuing silence. The alicorn looks at the moon again and then says, "She always wondered how it would be like to live up there, watching this planet from so far away. I chuckled at her imagination but, admired it. I also wondered how it would be like to stay on the moon." Strife looked at him but Dexilus didn't look back at him. He still continued to stare at the moon.

"Well, that's just a dream she and I had together. It's not important anymore; we got more things to worry about." Dexilus said as he frowned.

Strife frowns looking back out the window. He shuts his eyes and then asks, "Dad…what was mom like?"

Dexilus looks at Strife, shocked that he finally spoke. Sighing, Dexilus says, "This question again?" Strife nodded his head still looking out the window.

"Your mother…she was-*BOOM!*" Dexilus was interrupted from speaking after a loud explosion was heard shaking the train causing the two to stumble onto the floor. Dexilus had gotten up and yelled, "What the fuck was that explosion just now!" He growled.

Strife and Dexilus were both hearing yelling going on outside of their room. The two ran out and saw multiple cloaked ponies slaughtering anypony that had gotten in their way. There was a massive wall of fire blocking the entrance behind these murderous ponies as they continued down the row of seats.

"Azazelists had the balls enough to attack this train. Well damn if Shinnock was here he'll pretty much curse his ass off to next September." Dexilus said as his horn glows summoning four swords by his side. Strife does the same as the two stare down the grinning Azazelists.

"Give us the razor of Grimm." The leader of the Azazelists group said.

"Umm, you're going up against an alicorn of Telummancy so…no." Dexilus said firing the swords at the Azazelists. A few Azazelists dodged the incoming swords but the others next to them and behind weren't so lucky as they had been hit in the center of their chests.

Strife didn't fire his swords at all, he use them to block any spell attacks that unicorn Azazelists were firing at him such as fire and ice. Dexilus was carving through a pile of Azazelists with a twin sided blade being held in his mouth. A few Azazelists ahead of him cast magic shields to stop his bloody stamped but Dexilus rammed into their shield; destroying it, and decapitating the Azazelists.

Dexilus stops his charging attack and looks back behind him, seeing the carnage of dead Azazelists he left behind. "Fuck yeah." Dexilus said giving off a triumph smirk.

Strife was blocking more and more magic attacks from five Azazelists unicorns and was drastically struggling in the process. Dexilus saw this and noticed Strife was purposely not fighting back. He had every perfect opportunity to attack the Azazelists but he wasn't attacking.

'Why aren't you fighting back?' Dexilus thought.

Strife felt a sudden jolt of pain in his body causing him to cough out blood. The five Azazelists began smirking feeling closer to victory. Dexilus growls and then yells, "STRIFE, KILL THEM!"

Strife's eyes widen after he looks at the five attackers and begins to panic. In his eyes he wasn't looking at five Azazelists, no, he was looking at five zebras. The ones he killed at Lilium. Fear was taking over him as his horn stops glowing and his swords vanished. Strife crawls back to a corner frightened as he stares at the closing in Azazelists in horror.

"No, stay away from me, get away!" Strife yelled.

The Azazelists horns glows as they prepare to fire a spell at Strife until they were all pinned into the wall by a swords. Strife couldn't say anything after Dexilus teleports in front of him and slaps him.

"Pay attention!" Dexilus yelled snapping Strife out of his fear.

Strife looks at Dexilus shocked and says, "I saw…I saw them dad." Strife trembled. "They were there…I couldn't do anything. I didn't want to kill them…I didn't want to make that mistake again." Strife said as he began to cry.

"Stop crying, you only shed tears for the ones you kill." Dexilus said in a stern tone silencing Strife. Dexilus sighs and looks at all the dead Azazelists that were torn to pieces. A few were burnt within the flames and a few were pinned into the train cart walls.

"You shed tears for the ones that fought back against you. That is when you cry." Dexilus said looking at Strife.

Strife looks down and says in a frighten tone, "Dad…I don't think I can do it anymore. I don't think I can handle these missions anymore. I don't think I can settle these problems that have been occurring with me for so long. I don't think I'm fit for living…I think I deserve to die like an Azazelist *SMACK!*" Strife was interrupted by a hoof to the face.

"What were those words that came out of your mouth!" Dexilus asked as he gritted his teeth at Strife angrily. Strife looks at his father saddeningly.

"If you are so serious about giving up your life then let's see if you're willing to protect it!" Dexilus yelled as his horn glows causing the bright light to engulf the two.

The train suddenly bursts into fire as the tracks and part of the mountain they were on was shattered by a massive air shockwave that blew a few trees away and snow that lay dormant at the summit. Strife rolls down a hill violently and painfully covered in scratches and bruises.

Soon the unicorn came to a halt after he crashes into a massive snow pile. Getting out of the snow pile, Strife began running with fear plastered all over his face. He looks behind him and sees an arrow heading straight at him. Strife quickly leaps behind a tree causing the arrow to miss him and Strife continues running.

Soon Strife came to a halt after he stops at the edge of a cliff with a tree that had no leaves on its branches with the shinning moon in the background. Strife looks behind him and sees Dexilus appear a few feet from him with a stern look. "Fight me Strife." Dexilus said.

"No!" Strife said backing away as Dexilus started to walk towards him.

"Fight me or die." Dexilus said as his horn glows and a broadsword appears by his side.

"No, I don't want to dad…I don't want to kill anymore…I don't want to fight anymore." Strife said as his eyes began to shed tears. Strife ducks a swinging sword attack from Dexilus that had sliced the tree behind him in half.

Strife continues to back away from his father who floated the broadsword to his side continuing forward and towards Strife. Strife's right hind leg nearly slips off the snowy cliff after he came to a halt. There was nowhere else for him to go to now.

"You'll never face life if you don't choose to fight. You are Little Strife; you are the conflict between the reality of life and death. You witness life…now…you'll witness death. You are no son to me anymore but my enemy. When you are ready to actually accept this disownment and fight me and win. Only then will I accept you to be my son." Dexilus said coldly causing Strife to freeze in shock at the words his father had just said.

"I…am…conflict." Strife muttered, but before he could say anything else he felt cold steel slash a vertical cross on his chest. Blood began to spray out his open wound as he fell back, falling off the cliff. Strife didn't yell, cry, or say anything. He just stood shocked and silent looking far up seeing his father frown at him as he descended down the cliff.

Strife closes his eyes slowly and gradually pasted out due to blood loss. His body then crashes down into a running water current that was at the bottom. When Strife was being dragged by the current all he saw was darkness, and all he heard was nothing.

Suddenly, his eyes shot open as he screams out, "DAD!"

A stallion was startled by Strife's outburst falling off his chair. Strife looked around and found himself in a bedroom.

"Where am I?" Strife asked as he began to panic.

"Easy, there. You are in a bar." The Stallion said to Strife placing his left hoof on the unicorn's right shoulder calming him down. Strife found himself on a bed and bandages wrap around his forelegs and body.

"How did I get here?" Strife asked.

"I found you by the river bed. You were pretty much beat up so I took you here and patched you up kid." The stallion said. He was a brown coated, gray maned earth pony. He seemed like he was in his senior years.

Strife looks at the old stallion and asks, "Thanks. A bar…what is it called?"

"Atrocities, my bar's name is Atrocities." The old stallion said.

Strife's eyes widen, he struggles out his bed but collapses onto the ground. The old stallion gasps and heads to his side and says, "Easy there, what are you in a rush for?"

Strife looks at him and says, "This place is full of Azazelists…they know who I am and I'm sure they plan to kill me. They won't take any other chance to avoid it." Strife struggled to get up and limp towards the door.

"Wait, you're a Samuelnist?" The stallion asked.

"No, not anymore. I was cast out." Strife said looking at old stallion sadly.

"What for then, what pissed off their god?" The stallion asked.

"Long story…it's complicated." Strife said looking away.

"Well doesn't matter, you shouldn't go down there then since there are Azazelists who probably might recognize you anyway." The stallion said.

"You're probably right about that." Strife said realizing the situation he could have gotten himself into if he had gone into the bar area where Azazelists inhabit.

"What's your name kid?" The old stallion asked.

"Little Strife and who are you?" Strife asked.

"Call me Bartender Larry." Larry said.

"Well thanks for patching me up." Strife said smiling calmly at Larry.

"No problem kid, whoever did that much damage on you will probably be shocked that you're still alive." Larry said chuckling at the end.

"Yeah…he'll be in for a huge shock…I think." Strife said quietly at the end frowning.

"Alright, I better head downstairs; I don't have insurance on this place so I have to be sure nopony decides to fight.

When Larry, left Strife to be alone, Strife looked out the window and stared at the moon. "Maybe…you were right." He muttered. "I'll never face life if I don't choose to fight…after all. I am conflict." Strife said.

Present time with Magic and Strife

Magic looks at Strife shocked and saddened by the snarker's past. Strife had kept this from him and Dream for many years and now, today, Strife opened up his past to Magic.

Strife looks at the moon behind Magic and says, "That is when I met you and Dream, during the bar fight."

"Wow…and I thought my past was fucked up." Magic said feeling surprised.

Strife continues to look at the moon frowning. Magic saw a small tear drop roll out from Strife's eye. Speaking about his past had really plucked an emotional string in his heart. Strife was hurt emotionally. "Magic…I mean it…for what I said earlier before; I don't want to be alone. I'm afraid." Strife said looking at him beginning to cry.

Strife gave off a quiet gasp after Magic placed his hoof on his head and smiles. Strife looks at Magic shocked, Magic chuckles and says, "Hey snarker, no matter what you're still my best friend. I'll be by your side, and help you back on your hooves, faster than Dream can ever realize. He never had a heart attack, after drinking a million of cups of coffee. Hey Strife, I love you as a friend, brother, hell, even as a lover, you'll never know. But I'll always care for you." Magic smiled again.

Strife continues to look at Magic shocked, he then began to tear up and soon, he began to cry. Strife cried on Magic's shoulder after the Essemancing pegasus smiles while hugging him.

"Thank you." Strife said saddeningly.

"It's no big deal Strife, we're Paradise, and we stick together and look out for one another." Magic said cheerfully.

Soon, when Strife was done crying, Strife backed away, wiping the remaining wet tears away that rolled out his eyes. He looks at Magic smiling softly and says, "Thanks, I needed that. You're the only pony who ever heard me speak about my past."

Magic shrugged and says, "No problem." He smiled.

"Magic, can we go back home?" Strife asked.

"Sure." Magic answered.

"Oh, and Magic…" Strife said.

"Yeah, what is it buddy?" Magic asked.

"Don't tell anypony about this, okay?" Strife asked in a serious tone as he gave Magic a stern look.

Magic chuckles and then says, "Sure buddy, what happened just now, stays with us." Strife sighed in relief.

Soon both made it back into Ponyville by 12 A.M. Magic and Strife were both walking together back towards their H.Q. Strife looks at Magic and sighs.

"What's wrong Strife?" Magic asked looking at Strife.

"Do you think…I'll ever beat him?" Strife asked.

"Who, Dexilus?" Magic curiously asked.

"Yeah." Strife answered.

"Well it depends on how far you're willing to go. I'm sure you'll do better next time, when you encounter him." Magic said smiling at Strife.

"Yeah…I'll do my best." Strife said smiling softly again.

TO BE CONTINUED!

**(Okay finally this chapter is done, sheesh! Sorry for the delay, post your comments in the reviews if you want to. Now, the father of time needs to rest. Phew! Thank you EpicAeromancer33 for editing, thank you readers for being patient and waiting, and thank you…well who else am I supposed to thank? Anyway, thanks again! BARREL ROLL AND AWAY!)**


	15. Telummancy against Essemancy

**(My little pony is owned by Hasbro and Lauren Faust, Magic Junk is owned by EpicAeromancer33, the rest of the OCs, except the Mail delivering pony (Owned by monkeysarentcool). Enjoy!)**

Magic vs. Strife

"Magic, I want to fight you so I can grow stronger." Strife said causing Magic to look at him surprised and then says, "I know that I don't have a chance of beating Dexilus with my current skill." Strife looked away as he asked him, hating that he had to ask for another's help in getting stronger. Strife was stubborn and mostly went better off in training himself, but this was new and important to him.

The house stood quite as the others looked on, Magic grows a humble smile and says, "Sure…but can it wait until after breakfast?"

"You should eat Strife. Both of you should be at your full strength if you're going to battle." Dream said walking over to him and then sitting down at the table followed shortly by Dash, Spike, Fluttershy, and Pinkie. Strife sighs quietly and proceeds to sit at the table as well.

After breakfast, the group is in the woods on the edge of a giant meadow, at a decent distance away from Ponyville. Dash is lying down on a tree branch with her arms behind her head as Spike and Pinkie are excited and Fluttershy is worried. Dream looks on, slightly impatient as he's never seen them fight each other.

Magic and Strife stand in a large meadow that stretched as far as the eye could see, the meadow was like a sea of yellow due to the all the flowers growing there. "Magic, I don't want you to go easy on me." Strife said getting ready by summoning 10 swords and a shield.

"I figured." Magic responded as he started to stand on his hind legs and look more like a bi-pedal anamorphic rather than a regular pony. Strife and Dream raise an eyebrow as the others look on surprised with Pinkie and Spike becoming starry eyed, "That's so cool!" Both of them say.

"Magic." Strife calls out, "I've never seen that form of you before." He said looking at him.

"You like it?" Magic said smiling as he shows his forelegs and hooves turning into arms and hands, "This form allows a lot more precision and power while still keeping speed and agility."

Dream becomes intrigued as to how this form functions, as he didn't even know Magic could do this.

"Just tell me whenever you're ready Strife." Magic said smiling as Strife readies his weapons, the meadow and forest became quiet as the wind blew and some pedals from the flowers swirled around in the sunlight.

"Ready!" Strife yelled as he shoots five of his swords towards Magic, but before they could even get a few inches away from him Magic appears in front of Strife and throws a few water drops at him.

Time seemed to slow down as Strife just notices that he was next to him but before he could do anything the water drops struck him with the force of a shotgun, causing him to immediately hit the ground along with his weapons.

The others look on, shocked that Magic can move that fast and take down Strife with just a few drops of water. "Strife!" Fluttershy yelled as she is about to fly over to him.

"Fluttershy dear, wait." Dream said looking at the pink mane pegasus and then says, "Strife needs to get stronger in order to beat Dexilus, if you interfere, you'll rob him of that."

Fluttershy looks at Dream then lands on the ground and continues to watch, albeit uneasily.

Strife is screaming on the ground while holding his face, "You have to develop higher pain tolerance!" Magic says, yelling at him encouragingly. "You also have to decrease the amount of time it takes for you to react!"

Strife gets up in a hurry, summons four huge shields to protect himself and twenty various weapons, and fires them towards Magic. Magic runs directly towards the incoming weapons and dodges all of them while grabbing a halberd and a katana with his hands from the bunch.

Magic them zooms over to Strife and swings the halberd's axed edge towards his shield. It makes contact with Strife's shield and shatters it while he also rapidly swings the katana and dices the second shield.

Strife's reaction caught up with him just as Magic was swinging both of the weapons towards him. Strife quickly uses his remaining shields to block both of them but within a second they break, however Strife was still able to dodge away from him.

"You also have to increase your defenses along with your offenses." Magic said when he throws the katana towards Strife. Strife quickly summons a shield to protect himself and the katana almost immediately strikes it, but doesn't shatter, instead it gets stuck in the shield.

"Very good." Magic said immediately appearing behind Strife spinning the halberd and then swings it towards Strife's head. Strife barely ducks in time as the halberd strikes the shield and shatters it.

"Your reaction time is also slowly getting better." Magic said when he grabs Strife's head and throws him to the ground. Magic then swings the halberd overhead, but Strife quickly rolls out of the way causing it to break upon impact with the ground.

Twenty long swords then appear above Magic and fly down, impaling him and kicking up a ton of dust. Strife is breathing heavily and bleeding while the others are breathless, "So this is what that form is capable of, such immense power." Dream says, looking on while biting his lip.

Fluttershy has her hooves over her eyes not wanting to watch what comes out of the dust, or the fight for that matter; while Dash, Spike, and Pinkie are all wide eyed and open mouthed.

The dust settles down and out of it comes Magic, standing with multiple weapons pierced through him. "I finally w-" Strife said but was interrupted by Magic punching him in the gut causing him to fly back and into the ground where Magic immediately teleports over there, grabs Strife's head, and then throws him back to his original spot causing him to tumble over himself once he landed.

"I apologize for being so rough, but you shouldn't let your guard down. You're not dealing with a normal pony here. After all, you of all ponies should know that I feign damage in order to fool others." Magic said, as Strife gets up and just stands there.

Everything becomes quiet as Strife looks at Magic. Magic then charges towards him at an insane speed and tries to punch him, but Strife quickly dodges it, and then summons a sword and fires it at Magic.

However, Magic catches the sword with his free hand, but then a knife flies from behind him and cuts his cheek. Magic becomes shocked and immediately backs up, he then runs his hand across his cheek, looks at it, and sees blood.

"Impossible." Dream said as he looks on, shocked.

"What happened? It's just a cut." Rainbow Dash said looking at Dream.

"It's not "just a cut" Miss. Dash. From Magic's reaction, this is the first actual injury that he's ever gotten." Dream said still shocked beyond belief.

Magic smiles, "Very good Strife! However…" He says as he heals himself, "you still need to improve. Your reaction time has improved dramatically but everything else is still sub-par."

Strife is still breathing heavily as he nods and summons multiple swords and axes, and readies himself. Magic zooms over to him, even faster than before, and punches him in the gut but unlike last time, Strife doesn't go flying instead he holds his ground, albeit getting moved back a few feet by the force of the punch.

Magic noticing this, throws water into Strife's face causing it hit him with extreme force and has him collapse to the ground, while coughing and bleeding. "Always be ready for a counter attack!" Magic yells, "However your pain tolerance has improved." He smiled seeing Strife get up.

"We're going to continue to train like this for the rest of the day, okay?" Magic says as turns his hand into sand. Strife just nods as Magic rushes towards him and creates a crescent with the sand; Strife dodges it and notices that the ground has become dried up.

He quickly summons various axes and chucks them at Magic. The first one hits Magic in the shoulder but the others fly through his sandy body. "I get it know, I just have to react quicker than you." Strife said.

"That's the ticket." Magic said smiling as he holds out his finger and suddenly two beams of light shoot through Strife, causing him to collapse again. "You shouldn't say stuff like that out loud, you never know if your enemy has a way to counter act his downfall."

The fight continues on well throughout the day and into the night. The meadow has been practically destroyed, littered with broken weapons and craters as the group continues to look on.

Dash, Pinkie, and Spike are still looking on in awe as Fluttershy is trying to not to interfere. Dream is surprised but trying not to show it, "Amazing. This is truly some grueling training he's being put through." He thinks to himself as he looks on.

Strife was bleeding heavily from his legs, chest, and head while also struggling to stand up. Magic was unharmed due to him healing himself as he points his finger at Strife and shoots a light beam.

Strife almost immediately dodges it, but due to his legs, he gets nicked by it. "Reaction, Check." Magic said as Strife summons a volley of weapons and shoots them at Magic. There were so many weapons that it blocked out the light of the moon as Magic looked at them.

"Offense, Check." Magic said as the weapons start to hit the ground around him and he immediately starts to charge toward Strife at an incredible speed, getting impaled multiple times by the weapons raining down on the scenery. Magic quickly summons a serrated, diamond sword in one hand while also increasing his mass along with the muscles in his arm, and swings it at Strife who then blocks it with a shield causing some dust to be blown away.

"Defense, Check." Magic said as he quickly teleports behind Strife faster than light speed, and then throws a puddle, instead of drops at him. It strikes Strife and blows up, but Strife didn't move more than a few inches and just smiles as blood keeps running down his face.

"Pain Tolerance, Check." Magic said as he smiles back at him, "Your training is complete. You should be more than enough of a match for him." Magic says as he transforms back into his normal pony form.

Strife only response back to Magic was simply coughing out blood falling to the side passes out. Fluttershy yells, "Strife!" She flew towards him, landing by his side.

"Don't worry Fluttershy, he'll be alright, trust me. That stubborn bastard can take a curb stomp to the head and still get back up, sometimes." Magic said. Fluttershy had paid no mind to Magic, due to her shedding tears over Strife.

Magic shrugs and then says to Dream who was still watching him from a far, "Hey Dream, we should probably take snarky here back to the H.Q."

Dream nods his head and then says, "Okay, but you'll be carrying him, and I already have a Cello on my back as you can tell." Dream pulled out a mug of coffee from the pocket of his suit.

Magic shrugs his shoulders again and then says, "Whatever, it's not like I haven't carried him anywhere else when he was knocked out." Magic trotted over to Fluttershy.

"Hey Fluttershy, I have to take Strife back, you can come with us if you want, okay?" Magic asked, smiling at Fluttershy. She looks at him and then at Strife. She knew Strife was badly injured and it was best for him to stay in his bed resting.

"O-okay, M-Magic, be careful with him." Fluttershy said wiping her tears away.

Magic nods his head and picks up Strife's body onto his back. Opening his wings wide preparing to fly, Magic looks back at the others and says, "See ya all back at the Headquarters!" Magic then flew away heading back home.

To be continued

**(I hope you enjoy that fighting chapter. Give your credit to EpicAeromancer33 for creating it. Finally, Strife and Magic had for once fought each other. This battle all about Strife and Magic, should have been use before I gave you the chapters about Strife's past, but it didn't come into my mind and thus, I had to ensure this chapter was at least done because well...come on imagine that, I know you at least had thought 'Hey, what would happen if they fought one another?' Well anyway, yeah here you go. Now I am off on my surviving adventure against the Time Eater, while editing the other chapters. Not only that, I'll be making a new chapter for two of my stories. This one and my other story 'Restart, The father of Time.' See ya, my dear readers!) **


	16. To Loki a God?

**(MLP is owned by Lauren Faust and Hasbro, Magic Junk is owned by EpicAeromancer33, Metal Head is owned by monkeysarentcool, Mat is owned by Bahamut-Crisis Core, a special pony appearance is owned by Shakiru Flash, enjoy!)**

**Chapter 16: To Loki, a God**

**The sun was out; shining upon the sky signaling that it was day time. Celestia stood on her balcony watching over her land. She was not to happy what so ever. Today was the day when she had to execute an innocent guard in order to protect Twilight from the upcoming war. Samuel had played his cards right and snagged her within his trap. She couldn't turn back now, no, she had to perform her duties and protect her student at any cost, but to take a pony's life, that cost was crucial. A knock on her door snapped her out of her thoughts. She sighs and decides it wasn't the time to think of the war. "Come in." She said calmly.**

**Her door opened and a stallion entered the room. The stallion wore royal guard armor, but no helmet letting his mane free. It wasn't short and not to long either, the color was dark brown with golden yellow in the front. His mane was also curved, looking somewhat familiar to the letter J. His coat was the color opal, and his eyes were light blue. "Princess Celestia, Captain Shining Armor is about to use the barrier spell." The pony said.**

**Celestia looks at the guard and says, "Good that will help us when the danger comes, now I have to find a way to escort the ponies away from the impending danger." She began pacing around her thinking.**

**"Danger?" The guard asked, looking at the princess shocked. "What do you mean by "danger" Princess Celestia, is there something terrible coming?" The guard asked, becoming cautious.**

**"Calm down, shouldn't you already have known this Mat?" Celestia asked. She looks at him and asks, "Weren't you in the emergency meeting?" Celestia stared at him sternly, wanting an answer from him.**

**"Well, umm, you see…I was late for that meeting. Sorry." Mat answered, rubbing the back of his head nervously with his left hoof. Mat looks at Celestia with a shameful expression and says, "Sorry your highness." He apologized. Mat's eye color changes into the color of yellow. Whenever Mat's eyes change color, they change based on how he's feeling.**

**Celestia sighs and says, "I have no time to be mad at you Mat, I'll pardon your tardiness." Celestia walked back on to her balcony. Mat eyes change from yellow, he was calm now and glad Celestia was kind enough to let his slip up slide for now.**

**Celestia looks at Mat and asks "Mat, where were you a few days ago?" Celestia stared at him. Mat looks at Celestia, confused by her question.**

**"Umm, patrolling, why ask?" Mat answered, questioning Celestia at the end of his response.**

**"Have you encountered or saw anything unusual while on patrol and where were you patrolling?" Celestia asked.**

**"Past Starswirl the Bearded Statue and the Canterlot Morgue, I haven't noticed anything unusual at all." Mat answered. His eyes changed colors. Now they were green.**

**"Are you sure you didn't see anything unusual Mat?" Celestia asked while sternly staring at him, making sure he was telling the truth. One thing Mat knew was not to keep secrets from an alicorn who can just send you to the moon, probably the sun depending on how mad she was.**

**"Well…umm…you see I have, but I couldn't think of it as unusual. I thought it wasn't really important." Mat said nervously.**

**"What did you see?" Celestia asked, this time raising her voice startling Mat, causing him to stumble on to the ground.**

**"A cloaked figure with Princess Luna." Mat said quickly he then shuts his eyes expecting Celestia to yell at him. But that didn't happen. Slowly opening his eyes to see what was stalling her from yelling at him but all he got was a confused look on her face as if she just witnessed something scary. "Princess Celestia?" Mat spoke her name, wondering what was wrong with her.**

**"Who was Luna with?" Celestia asked in a concerned tone.**

**"Beats me, the cloaked figure vanished just after I spotted Luna, it was weird really. After 'It' vanished, I saw Princess Luna teleport away. I visited the spot they were on and as soon as I got there, I felt this weird feeling, like my whole body was being shifted. I then saw some weird, well; wind, moving in all directions.**

**Looking through this wind, I then saw the grass and well, let's just say that grass wasn't grass, but a red glowing circle with a carved 'S' in the center. I couldn't stay in that spot any longer so I backed away and something weird happen again." Mat said as his eyes turned yellow. He was excited for some reason.**

**"What happened?" Celestia asked sitting down. She had to make sure everything Mat said could help prepare her for the future, just in case things don't turn out well for her. "Reality being ripped from that very spot. I backed away from it, I mean like seriously, it wasn't reality being ripped, but it was reality being ripped." Mat said, motioning his hooves and then puts them together to settle his point.**

**"Reality was being ripped?" Celestia asked becoming confused by that part of his story. Celestia never even heard that kind of thing happening before, this was very new.**

**"Well, yeah, it was reality from that very spot being ripped away. I've seen reality being mess around with before Princess, and trust me, it's crazy." Mat said.**

**"From who Mat?" Celestia asked.**

**"A friend of mine named Magic Junk." Mat said cheerfully.**

**"Does he live in Ponyville?" Celestia asked.**

**"Yes, he just recently moved in, he's helping the town by taking out some kind of cult called the Samuelnist and the Azazelist cult." Mat said.**

**"W-wait he is!" Celestia asked this time gasping, grabbing on to Mat's shoulders, shocked.**

**Mat shakes his head vigorously yes hoping Celestia would let go of him. A smile formed on Celestia's muzzle, she felt like all her problems were swept away like a broom would sweep dust. She was very happy to hear Mat's report.**

**"Mat, thank you, you have no idea how much trouble you have relieved me of. You're getting a promotion as soon as I settle this upcoming event. I want you to get this Magic Junk over here immediately." Celestia said in a kind tone.**

**Mat smiles and says, "Sure, I'm sure he wouldn't mind helping out, but you have to tell me what we're going up against."**

**Celestia lets go of him gently and says, "Alright, I'll tell you, but pay attention to every last detail I give you. This is important Mat so don't forget." Celestia gave him a serious look. Mat nods his head and began paying attention to all the information Celestia was giving him about Samuel's offer.**

**At the Paradise Headquarters  
>Paradise was now in another meeting. Strife sat next to Spike and Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash sat next to Pinkie Pie, and Dream was just walking towards the white board that stood in the center of the room.<strong>

**"So boring!" Magic yelled falling back on to the couch; the essemancer summoned a paddle stick with a ball that changed colors every time it struck the wooden paddle. Magic began playing with the paddle stick.**

**"Now come on Magic, what can be so boring about relaxing at home and going over our status report? I'll have you know it's important today." Dream said, sitting next to a white board while drinking a cup of coffee.**

**"Many things! So much work, plus it gets boring whenever I listen to your status reports. All we do is patrol around the town, hoping that we find any Azazelists to handle or even Samuelnists. Where has that gotten us so far Dream? Wait let me answer that! This same routine has pretty much gotten us nowhere my insomnia friend." Magic said**

**Dream smiles and says in a teasing tone, "What's the matter Magic, too bored to even be bored?" He asked. Magic glares at Dream with a raised eyebrow expression that caused the Cello musician to chuckle. "I'm kidding Magic, look I know you get bored every day, it's typical for you for some reason. Sometimes I wonder…did something make you this way or are you just straight up bored all the time?" Dream asked.**

**"Uhh, how should I know? I'm too bored to even figure that out myself, you know how much work that's going to take just to remember my past? That is like, umm, I don't know, three chapters long. If, I wrote them it down in a book, but I won't because, I find it unnecessary so don't bother asking why." Magic said going back to playing with his paddle stick.**

**Strife sighs, while rubbing the side of his head with his hoof and says, "You're such a damn lazy ass."**

**Magic smirks at Strife and says in sarcastic tone, "I love you to." He then went back to playing. Strife ignored Magic's come back and looks at Dream.**

**Before he was able to say anything, a knock was heard from the front door. "I got it." Spike said walking towards the door. When he got to the door, Spike opens it and sees the pony that delivered Dexilus's letter to Strife last time. "It's you." Spike said surprised. The mail pony pulls out a letter and hands it over to Spike. "Thanks, umm hey, what are you listening to?" Spike asked hearing music coming from the pony's headphones.**

**"Killswitch Engaged!" He yelled, timing his voice by the bpm the music was going at. The pony then flew away leaving Spike confused just like last time.**

**"Hey, what's a "Killswitch Engaged"?" Spike asked after he closed the door and headed back to the others holding a letter.**

**"Some heavy metal pony band, I'm guessing." Magic asked.**

**"I think that was Metal Head." Strife answered.**

**"Metal Head, whose is that?" Magic asked looking at Strife confused.**

**"He is our courier." Strife said, answering Magic's question.**

**"Oh, you mean Heavy Metal." Magic said, getting up from the couch.**

**"No, it's Metal Head." Strife corrected Magic while becoming annoyed.**

**"Well, I like Heavy Metal better." Magic said, causing Strife to facehoof himself and begin grumbling insults at Magic.**

**"What does the letter say Spike?" Dream asked.**

**Spike opens the letter and pulls out a piece of paper and reads it, "Dear Paradise, I require your assistance immediately. Princess Celestia needs your help in solving an issue that is about to occur soon if she doesn't make a decision fast. She had told me to let you three know that her pupil, Twilight Sparkle, is under control by the god of life and death known as Samuel. The god in which, the Samuelnists worship. Sincerely, Mat the pony.**

**"So Mat is a royal guard for Princess Celestia? How remarkable." Dream said smiling at Strife.**

**"Aren't both of you musician partners that play string? He plays the violin, right?" Strife said looking at Dream. Dream nods his head yes walking towards his Cello that was set on the side of the wall. When Dream got to his Cello, he wraps the strap around his back and smiles at the others.**

**"Magic it's time to go." Dream said.**

**"Wait, who's Mat?" Magic asked causing Strife to facehoof. Magic laughs and looks at Strife saying, "I'm kidding, I just like seeing you rage." Magic said cheerfully appearing by Strife's side patting him on the back jokingly.**

**Strife looks at Dream and says, "Can we go now?" Strife was annoyed.**

**"Rainbow Dash, and Spike, you two can sit this one out. We'll handle this problem by ourselves." Dream said calmly.**

**"Right." Rainbow Dash said saluting to Dream.**

**"Okay." Spike said shrugging.**

**"ALRIGHT!" Magic yelled startling the others. "Now we're getting somewhere, let's go kick a god's ass!" Magic clap both his hooves together causing a green flash of light to engulf Dream and Strife, when the light vanished. Dream, Magic, Strife, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie were gone and nowhere in the room to be seen anymore.**

**"Did Magic just teleport them out of here?" Rainbow Dash asked, shocked in disbelief. Sure she's seen Magic use his reality warping a lot, but never had she seen him produce a green ball of energy just to teleport out of the house. "That guy is full of surprises." Rainbow Dash said.**

**At the Throne room in Celestia's Castle  
>Magic, Strife, Dream, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie appear in the center of the throne startling the royal guards that stood by Princess Celestia's side. Strife glares at Magic madly, Magic only smiles. Dream wipes some dust off his sleeves and notices the guards starring at the five, weapons ready.<strong>

**Fluttershy hid behind Strife as he summons two blades around him and her just in case the guards attacked while Dream stood his ground readying his Cello to use as a weapon. Magic was basically smiling at all the guards in the room hoping they wouldn't attack, even though he can easily take them out Magic didn't want to piss off an alicorn who controlled the sun. Essemancer or not he wouldn't want the entire country on his tail after harming their ruler.**

**"MAGIC!" Mat yelled running past a few of the royal guards. The guards looked at each other confused and then all of them look at the princess, waiting for an answer. Princess Celestia nods her head signaling them to lay down their weapons. The guards obey and lay down their weapons as told.**

**"Hmm, sup Mat." Magic said smiling at the eye color changing pony.**

**"I'm well, how about you?" Mat asked smiling at Magic as they brohoofed each other.**

**Magic smirks, "It's been a long time since we last met each other. Boy Paradise was wild back then, still is." He smiled.**

**Mat chuckles, "Yeah, I can see. You all look the same; hey did you get the letter that I sent you?" He asked.**

**"No, we thought we'd just pay a visit, that's all." Strife answered sarcastically.**

**Mat glares at Strife and smirks. "Same old Strife, or as I should I say the same old deadpan snarker, always prepared to make a wise ass comment." Strife only shrugged, ignoring Mat's comment about his snarker personality.**

**"Hello, I'm Pinkie Pie!" Pinkie Pie yelled appearing in front of Mat's face.**

**"Sup, Pinkie Pie." Mat greeted smiling at Pinkie Pie.**

**"Mat my friend, it's been a while since we last met, of course we both know that, but hey, it's just great to see you again. Look at you my friend; you're a royal guard for the princess." Dream said sounding proud.**

**Mat chuckles, blushing in embarrassment. He was proud that he was a royal guard, but wouldn't expect this much honor from being one. Usually he would like to slack off once in a blue moon, but he stuck to his job. "I'm Fluttershy, it's nice to meet you Mat." Fluttershy said timidly.**

**"Nice to meet you to, Fluttershy." Mat greeted kindly.**

**"Alright, can we complete this mission already?" Strife asked.**

**"Yes, we may." Celestia answered Strife's question. "Follow me." She said walking towards her throne doors.**

**When she pasted Dream, he bites his lip and says, "Sssssssssssssssss that flank." Celestia's ears perked up, she then began moving her flank slowly and more alluring just to tease the musician.**

**"I know, Pinkie's right? Damn that's beautiful." Magic whispered out loud while leaning on Dream.**

**"I was talking about Celestia." Dream said, looking at Magic with a plain face.**

**"Ah, well I'm not into gods." Magic said plainly, trotting away.**

**The two didn't notice that Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie overheard their short conversation. The two were blushing red trying to comprehend what they just heard from the two. Strife overheard their conversation as well and the only two words that he thought of came out his mouth, "De fuck!" Strife said freaked out.**

**At Twilight's Treehouse  
>Twilight's place was a nightmare. Red vines rooted everywhere. It was coming from the bookshelves, the sink, the fridge, the bedroom, and the ceiling. Many glowing paintings were everywhere. One was a wolf that was about to devour the circle, that painting was on Twilight's ceiling.<strong>

**The second painting was an eye with a musical base note in the center. That painting was located on the bed of hers. The third painting was a painting of a goat skull cracked with the Samuel triangle in the top center of the skull. This painting was on Twilight's globe that stood on top of her desk. The last painting was a painting of a tree with swords stabbed within it with a bright circle behind it. This painting was glowing on Twilight's wall near the exit.**

**Twilight had been sitting on the floor reading more and more of the Samuel Biblium. Her pink violet streak on her mane and tail was now gray and her horn was glowing black with tribal like markings. Twilight was completely focused on the book reading each word that had been written for her. Twilight finishes the chapter and closes the book. After that, she levitated the book back into her bookshelf.**

**Twilight was worried now, today was the day where Celestia had to make her decision. Take a guard's life away from his family, preventing her from being involved in the upcoming war. If not, then Twilight will be put on the battlefield. Her fate was under her teacher's wings.**

**"Is it time, Lord Samuel?" Twilight asked calmly hiding her sadness that had been harboring around her.**

**"Yes." Samuel said calmly.**

**Back at Celestia's Castle in her room, after Celestia explained the situation  
>"Damn, this place seems awesome yet very similar to Redwing's place." Magic said landing on top of Celestia's bed.<strong>

**"Magic, that's rude. That is Princess Celestia's bed." Dream said not sounding happy or even calm.**

**Magic sighs and says, "Fine." He flew up to the ceiling and began laying back.**

**"So pretty much, we have to help you handle your problem with Samuel?" Strife said.**

**"Yes, I know it sounds dangerous, but I need your help, all of you. Samuel expects a dead royal guard, but I don't want to kill one, I just want to find a way to make him not have Twilight in this terrible war that's already coming to Equestria." Celestia said frowning.**

**A princess like her had never gone through this kind of situation before. She knew she couldn't avoid any harm to be lain upon Twilight, and war, war was one thing Twilight didn't deserve to be in or even near to begin with. War lead to stress, stress in which Twilight can easily build up, soon this stress leads up to violent behavior that Twilight was known to obtain with prolong stress since magic kindergarden.**

**Then the last part after her violent behavior was insanity. One word that made Celestia shiver. Insanity was not her favorite term for a pony; she had seen many ponies become insane for the craziness of things. Being insane lead up to a lot of violent behavior; many ponies that became insane harmed ponies. She never understood why they would harm another pony, but that was insanity. Insanity has no reasons for its doing.**

**"Meh, don't worry Princess Celery, we got this." Magic said cheerfully, not knowing that her name was Celestia.**

**"Excuse me?" Celestia asked lifting an eyebrow at Magic.**

**"I said don't worry Princess Celery, we got this." Magic repeated his past sentence.**

**Princess Celestia was about to say something to Magic, but decided to let it slide for now. She chuckled lightly at the nickname she received from him and decided to walk on to the balcony. A knock was heard from her door. "Come in." Celestia said.**

**Shining Armor walked through the door entering into the room. He looks at Princess Celestia and says, "Princess Celestia I have a plan." The princess turned to him surprised.**

**"What is it?" Celestia asked.**

**Shining Armor looks at Magic, Strife, and Dream and says, "How about we trick this Samuel?" He asked.**

**"Trick? You can't trick a god…can you?" Strife asked Magic.**

**"I don't know, maybe, hey you never know, we probably can." Magic said to Strife, Strife shrugged agreeing with Magic on that part, they never really had any thoughts if they can trick a god. "How are we going to trick him to begin with?" Magic asked Shining Armor.**

**"Use me as bait. You are a reality warper as Mat said, right?" Shining Armor asked.**

**"Yep, want proof?" Magic asked.**

**"Yes, I would like to see this kind of power in action." Celestia answered Magic's question.**

**"Alright, hmm, what should I do-AHCHOO!" Magic was cut off by sneezing. The barrier that surrounded Canterlot was instantly shattered. Magic gave the best poker face he can possibly give to Shining Armor and Celestia after his sneeze destroyed the barrier.**

**"W-what! A sneeze destroyed my barrier spell!" Shining Armor yelled. He was shocked in disbelief. Celestia was wondering how Magic's sneeze destroyed the barrier.**

**"Yeah, umm…Yeah, I meant to do that." Magic said. He chuckled, rubbing the back of his head nervously.**

**"That was amazing." Celestia said.**

**"Well, that's going to take about two weeks to bring back. The barrier spell takes a lot of time to use and you can't use the spell twice in a short time." Shining Armor said.**

**"Okay, now that you both know Magic's essemancy, can we get with the plan here, how are we going trick this Samuel?" Strife asked.**

**Shining Armor looks at Strife and says, "Magic can use his essemancy to make it look like I was killed by Dream and Strife who will be disguised as guards, and Mat can be used to spot out anything that tries to get in our way. If this plan fails and Samuel or any other Samuelnist except my sister Twilight attempts to attack us. Then, well, we're going to have to fight until we become the winner."**

**"Or, we just straight up die right there." Strife said.**

**"If Redwing was here, we might be able to pull this plan off in a second." Magic said.**

**"Redwing, do you mean Redpen?" Celestia asked.**

**"Yeah, he's part of Paradise; he takes care of the current problems that occur over in the north near the Déjà vu Clocktum ruins." Dream said.**

**"He's covered wars you know." Magic said looking at Shining Armor.**

**"We don't have time for this, Twilight is about to be here. Shining Armor, show Strife and Dream their armor and be careful, I don't know if Samuel figured out that Magic could use his essemancy to make it look like you died." Celestia said.**

**Shining Armor nods his head and looks at Strife and Dream. "Come on, follow me." Shining Armor said heading towards the door. Strife and Dream both followed him out the room leaving Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Mat, and Magic alone with Celestia.**

**"Well, we better get this started, hey you two can stay here or hide and watch Mat and I go along with the plan." Magic suggested to Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie.**

**"I think it's best if I stay here, it seems safer that way." Fluttershy said.**

**"I'll watch, I always wondered what this Samuel would be like." Pinkie Pie said.**

**"Wait, what do you mean Pinkie Pie?" Celestia asked.**

**"Oh, you didn't know. Fluttershy is a Samuelnist, she's harmless trust me. Pinkie used to be a Samuelnist brainwashed by some god of the dead named "Fuck Yourself", but we handled him so there isn't any reason to worry. Rainbow Dash was a Samuelnist, but I got her out of it because her guardian devil was pretty much a prick. Excuse my language." Magic said.**

**"I see; that is great to hear. What about the others, are they Samuelnist?" Celestia asked sounding concerned.**

**"I think the two Samuelnist I haven't fought or even tried to see again was Rarity and Applejack. Twilight also, but that's going to be settled when she gets here." Magic said.**

**"Okay, so Rarity and Applejack are currently Samuelnist, weird; it is like the wielders of The Elements of Harmony were targeted first by Samuel." Celestia said. "Fluttershy, I am keeping Magic's word that you have no part in this mess. I can't see any threat you bring as a Samuelnist to be honest, so you're fine." She said smiling at the shy mare.**

**"O-okay, Princess Celestia, thank you." Fluttershy said hiding part of her face with her mane.**

**"Okay, now that's settled, let's go!" Magic said.**

**Soon, everypony except Fluttershy was in the throne room. Shining Armor was set in the center of the room laying his head on a head holster used for either guillotines or executioners to chop off their victim's head. Dream and Strife both wore golden armor and wielded axes by their side.**

**They stood on separate sides of Shining Armor looking straight at the throne door waiting for Twilight. Magic was standing on top of the ceiling looking all the way down watching the entrance.**

**Mat stood by Celestia's side and Pinkie Pie was next to a column watching the entrance also. The door soon opens revealing Twilight who began walking into the throne room. Celestia, Shining Armor, Pinkie Pie, Dream, Strife, and Magic look at Twilight's new appearance in shock; she looked different now. Her coat was covered in tribal markings that glowed black. Twilight's height grew. Compared to Celestia's height, Twilight was only tall enough to reach Celestia's neck.**

**"Twilight, you look different, what happened to you?" Celestia asked.**

**Twilight looks at Celestia, but she does not respond to her. She then looks at Shining Armor and gasps. "Shining Armor, what are you doing here?" She asked. She then glares at Celestia and says, "You picked him, why?" She asked in an angry tone.**

**"Twilight…I'm sorry, but I know Samuel. He always means one thing and makes it mean something else. Samuel wanted me to specifically pick a royal guard. I knew he meant somepony else that was close to me. Shining Armor was one of them." Celestia said frowning.**

**"But he is my brother!" Twilight said. She wanted to run up to him, but her body didn't move. "I can't move." She said beginning to panic. "Her decision has been made." Samuel's voice was heard in the throne room.**

**Celestia, Mat, Dream, Strife, and Shining Armor all froze from the venomous toned god. Magic simply was playing his paddle stick, ignoring what was going on. Pinkie Pie remained calm while watching Twilight.**

**"But, Lord Samuel, he is my brother." Twilight said.**

**"I know, but he is Celestia's sacrifice. She is willing to protect you no matter what it takes, even if it means taking your brother's life." Samuel said. Twilight remained silent, unable to even think of anything else to say.**

**She wanted to help, but she couldn't. This decision was Celestia's. If she tries to save Shining Armor, then she will be breaking her contract which wasn't the safest thing to do if there was a god of life and death in her head. If, she didn't stop Celestia from killing Shining Armor, then she will be kept away from the war between the two cults. Twilight didn't know what to do.**

**"Do it Celestia." Samuel said. Celestia frowns and looks at Strife and Dream.**

**"This is your queue Magic." Mat whispered to himself looking up at the ceiling seeing that Magic had stopped playing with his paddle stick.**

**Dream and Strife took their stance and lifted up there axes, readying to decapitate Shining Armor. Twilight began to tremble; tears began rolling out her eyes dripping on to the ground. Strife and Dream both bring down their axes. The two blades sliced off Shining Armor's head off.**

**For Twilight, time seemed to slow down as she could hear every beat her heart made. "No." she said as tears began to pool in her eyes and run down her cheeks as Shining Armor's severed head hit the ground, rolled, and was now facing Twilight.**

**"NOOOOOO!" Twilight yelled as she started to run towards Celestia with murderous intent and anger in her eyes.**

**As Twilight runs towards the execution platform Strife summons multiple weapons while Dream prepares himself, "Don't kill her!" Celestia yells towards both of them just as they were about to attack, causing them to hesitate.**

**In that moment's hesitation Twilight jumps over the platform and continues to run towards Celestia and just as she jumps and was about to stab her horn through Celestia's head Mat intercepts her, puts up his hoof, and Twilight was suddenly trapped in a giant bubble of water.**

**Magic is looking on from the rafters of the room and notices Pinkie Pie looking at Twilight in shock. He flies down and picks her up, "Pinkie, get on, it's not safe for you to be here." Pinkie was still staring at Twilight, she couldn't believe that Twilight, her friend, was trying to kill her mentor.  
>"Pinkie!" Magic yelled, snapping her out of the trance. "Huh? What?" Pinkie responded.<strong>

**"Hurry, get on, I'm taking you back to Celestia's room." Magic said as his wings began to spread out.**

**Pinkie got on his back and Magic started to fly off and out a window. "Can't you do anything for her?" Pinkie asked Magic in a distressed tone.**

**"I'm not sure if that stalker Samuel is still watching the fight. If I fight her and use my Reality warping Samuel might become suspicious." Magic responded as he flew off, trying to find Celestia's room by flying around the castle.**

**Back in the throne room, Twilight was thrashing about in the water bubble, consumed by rage. Twilight's eyes began to glow white as her horn started to glow also. Suddenly, the bubble that Mat created became unstable and exploded.**

**Mat shielded his eyes from the splash of water and was suddenly struck by a stream of the same water, as he flew and crashed into the wall. Twilight then lunged at Celestia but was suddenly stopped by a burst of electricity that shocked, and then flung her across the room; Celestia had shielded herself with an invisible barrier.**

**"I'm sorry, my pupil." Celestia said as a tear began to run down her check, and then she vanished in a flash of light. Twilight gets up and starts to scream again as an inferno of fire hovered above her.**

**"Great, now what do we do?" Strife said sighing with an annoyed grunt.**

**"The best we can do is try to subdue her and get her to calm down." Mat said as he summons a bunch of water around him.**

**"And if that doesn't work?" Dream said looking at Mat while turning his katana to the dull end.**

**"Let's hope it doesn't come to that." Mat responds.**

**Twilight then proceeds to throw the huge fireball at the group. The fireball lights everything it passes by on fire and Mat shoots multiple streams of water at the fireball causing a huge cloud of steam to cover the entire throne room.**

**Dream dashes through the steam and clashes his sword with Twilight's horn, "You're going to have to forgive me, I'm not used to using the dull end of my sword." He says, looking at Twilight. Suddenly her horn glows and multiple blades of air rush towards Dream.**

**Dream takes his sword away from her in order to block the incoming blades as he rapidly slashes them. Twilight then gets ready to fire an energy beam from her horn at him, but as she fires it Strife summons a large shield to protect Dream.**

**The energy beam hits the shield, but some of the beam gets through the side of it and strikes a column, causing it to fall. By now, the steam from the fire and water mixture has covered the entire room.**

**"Damn, can't see anything." Mat says as he closes his eyes and uses Echolocation to sense the location of Dream, Strife, and Twilight.**

**"Strife, behind you!" Mat yells, as Strife quickly dodges the attack from Twilight and she then disappears back into the steam.**

**"Mat how do you know where Twilight is?" Dream says as he's able to find him through the thick steam.**

**"Along with Hydromancy I also developed Echolocation a short while ago." Mat responds.**

**"Where is she now?" Dream says, as Mat closes his eyes again.**

**"Duck!" Mat suddenly yells as both of them barely miss a multitude of razor wind flying towards them.**

**"This is getting too dangerous!" Strife yells, trying to find where the other two are through the thick steam, he hears Twilight yell and chucks a lot of shields over there, hoping to box her in.**

**The shields quickly surround Twilight and trap her but Twilight surround herself in a ball of energy that then explodes causing the shields to fly all over the place and the windows in the room to become blown out. The steam quickly dissipates and reveals where everyone is.**

**"Hey, Mat" Dream says, getting an idea, "When I give you the signal create a water bubble around her."**

**"Right." Mat says as Dream rushes towards Twilight. "Strife, you're with me!" Dream yells as Strife runs alongside him and fires multiple shields that Twilight dodges, but Dream quickly runs up and clashes with her.**

**"Mat, now!" Dream yells as mat summons a giant bubble around her, several layers thick and pushes Dream away from her. Twilight frantically tries to rib through the layers of water by using the bubbles own water to do so.**

**"Okay Mat, I'm going to need you to shrink the bubble around her head." Dream says as he looks at Mat.**

**"You're planning on drowning her!" Mat says as he looks at Dream horrified.**

**"Yes, but she'll be okay, trust me." Dream says to Mat as he nods and proceeds to shrink the bubble.**

**It shrinks around her head as Twilight struggles to frantically to stop ingesting the water, but her movements start to slow down and eventually she collapses as the bubble disperses.**

**It becomes silent for a few minutes until Dream speaks up. "Okay Mat, pull the water from her lungs."**

**"Okay." Mat says as he walks up to her and proceeds to pull out a ball of water out of Twilight's mouth, Mat checks Twilight's pulse and fells her heart beat and he gives a sigh of relief, thinking that he killed her.**

**"Wow, this place is wreaked!" Magic says as he flies in from one of the broken windows.**

**"Magic get Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy. We're going home." Dream says as he looks at Twilight who was unconscious.**

**"But I was just there!" Magic says moaning, "Fine." He says as he sighs and proceeds to fly away.**


	17. Mark 5: Bloody Love for you

**(My Little Pony is owned by Hasbro and Lauren Faust. The OCs belong to me. Enjoy my dear readers! WAZAAH!.)**

Chapter 17: Skoll: The Jealous Devil of the Sun

Luna stood in her room looking into the mirror, not moving or blinking at all. Her curtains were closed, blocking any light entering into her room from the outside. Her bedroom was covered in black chalk drawings of circles with the letter S drawn in the middle. A cloaked bipedal figure stood behind her.

She looks at the cloaked figure through her mirror and smiles. "You're back." Luna said in a calm and happy tone. The cloaked figure pulled down its hood and leaned by Luna's ear, grinning. White, spiky hair flowed past the person's shoulders, but still revealed the pale skin of the person's neck.

"I promised you that I'll be back." The unknown man said in a soft whisper close to Luna's ear, causing her to shiver by the touch of his cold breath. "My sweet Luna, have you been profiling my missions as I told you?" The man asked, sounding similar to a jester, but with a hint of calmness.

"Yes, I have master Skoll." Luna said smiling at Skoll's reflection in the mirror. His left eye was red while his right one was blue.

"That's great to hear, my sweet moon goddess." Skoll said impressed, he began to slowly nib on Luna's left ear causing the alicorn of the moon to gasp quietly. Her cheeks blushed red as Skoll continued to nibble playfully on her ear. "You know, you deserve a reward for assisting me, my dearest Luna, a reward that only you alone deserve." He whispered in her ear moving both his hands on Luna's wings, stroking the dark blue feathers.

Luna moans in a quiet, but hearable tone. She stood solid, still allowing Skoll's hands to explore more parts of her wings, stroking them delicately. "But, before I give you this reward…I require your help once again. It involves your sister." He said letting go of her wings and began backing away. Luna turned to him feeling displeased.

"What do you want me to do next, master?" Luna asked walking up to Skoll who sat on the side of her bed. When she got to his side, Skoll stroked her chin slowly and gently.

Skoll grins and says, "Overthrow Celestia, but keep her alive and toss her into the dungeons." Luna looked at him shocked. "Overthrow my sister?" Luna asked.

"Yes, overthrow that tyrant. She's been doing a lot of terrible things behind your back. Speaking false lies, having her secret royal guards kill important ponies in the world that had planned to change Equestria into a more suitable place rather than just worshiping some bitch, yes she's a bitch that sits in her chair all day complaining all about her problems with cult activities.

Luna my dear most of these ponies she had killed all wanted to have you as their main ruler. You have more wits for running a country than her. All she can do, once again, is complain about her problems." Skoll said.

His tone sounded venomous after he growled just by thinking about Celestia. "I want you to put that bitch in her place and prove to her, that the sun has no power over the moon." Skoll demanded, looking at Luna. Skoll took off his cloak. He was wearing a white tuxedo with a white tie. He also wore white shoes.

Luna nods her head and says, "Yes, master Skoll." She turned away and headed towards the door. But Luna stops after feeling her flowing mane touched by the human's hand. She then felt her flank get grabbed by both of his hands. Skoll squeezes her flanks making a pleasing moan escape Luna's mouth.

"I do have to give you your reward you know." Skoll whispered in Luna's ear, pressing his crotch to her marehood. She gasps feeling his hardness pressing between her outer lips. Skoll could see her fluids dripping which made him grin like a madman. Skoll began sniffing the air, smelling Luna's pheromones; her musty scent coming from her marehood drove his mind even madder. Skoll wanted her. "Luna. My sweet, sweet Luna, here is your reward." Skoll said, unzipping his pants. "Thank you master Skoll." Luna said smiling.

After Skoll and Luna finish having intercourse, Luna left her room about to overthrow Celestia. Skoll on the other hand was in the Canterlot Gardens looking at the statue of Discord. Skoll was grinning like a manic. He touches the stone leg of Discord and says, "Why don't you wake up?" He asked.

Cracks began forming around Discord's stone body, then after a few seconds the entire form of his stone body, blew apart scattering stones in all directions. Skoll only tilted his head to avoid a flying piece of stone that almost hit him. Discord suddenly breaks free from his stone prison laughing out loud.

"I am free!" Discord yelled. He looks down and sees Skoll smiling at him. "And who are you for freeing me from my stone prison?" He asked appearing by Skoll's side.

"I will tell you once we have some tea and chat." Skoll answered, summoning a table with two tea cups and two chairs. Skoll sits down in his seat and began to drink his tea. Discord shrugs his shoulders and begins taking a sip of tea. "My name is Skoll; Discord do you know why I released you from that imprisonment?" He asked taking a sip of his tea.

"Skoll, where have I heard that from? Hmm…so why did you released me?" Discord asked, looking at Skoll suspiciously. Discord noticed how Skoll spawned a tea pot and poured the tea into his cup. "Is that magic?" Discord asked.

"Yes it is magic. Now, the reason why I released you was because of two things." Skoll said. He looks at Discord and grins, "To talk about the planet." Discord looked at Skoll confused.

"The planet, why?" Discord asked. The weather suddenly began to change. The clouds turned gray gathering up together. Then it began to rain.

"Why? Well, let's just say that this world is lacking the real meaning of chaos." Skoll answered Discord.

"That is why I'm here, to cause chaos all the time!" Discord yelled proudly. He laughs and looks at Skoll, "Now the world can't be lacking chaos anymore, that is why I am he-, 'Let me cut you off, you see, the world is lacking chaos regardless. You can't even fix it so why bother talking about it?" Skoll interrupted Discord.

Discord gave Skoll a deathly glare, but in return he felt a terrifying amount of aura coming from Skoll. The plants near Skoll began dying, but instead of them wilting they burst into small particles of energy.

"Now you're probably wondering, "Did this guy just insult me?" Well, yeah, I did because I can do whatever I want. This world hasn't known chaos until its meet me. You see Discord; chaos doesn't mean raping, physics being ass pulled, or just straight up unpredictable events, No! It means destruction. Destruction is what this world hasn't truly seen.

Death by blades, pfft, no that's pathetic. You want to know what chaos really is Discord." He said appearing in front of his face. "It. Is. Destruction!" Skoll said, sounding mad.

"What do you plan on doing to this world?" Discord asked becoming frightened by Skoll's dark aura flowing visibly around him. Skoll's aura forms into a massive purple wolf growling at Discord.

"I plan to destroy this world and make it anew, suitable for only Luna and I." Skoll said grinning.

"W-what, that is impossible, how can you even be capable enough to destroy this world!" Discord asked becoming shocked. He didn't want to believe Skoll at all, but something in those eyes proved to Discord that he was capable enough to prove it.

"I released you just to remind you that I am back to take my place." Skoll said growling. Discord's body began to burn red and in a few seconds the Draconequus bursts into dark particles of energy being absorbed into Skoll. Skoll began laughing, looking at his right hand.

A white aura began glowing around his palm. "Almost time, can you hear Samuel, how about you Azazel. I'm back, back to take my place as the god of destruction, the god of chaos. THE GOD; OF ALL EIGHT FUCKING SINS!" Skoll yelled beginning to laugh like a maniac.

Skoll's arms were wide open as he stares at the raining skies. His mouth was wide open revealing his sharp fangs; Skoll's arms slump down as he began smirking while still starring at the sky. "Luna…I wonder if she completed her mission yet?" Skoll wondered, looking at the castle.

Skoll looks at the sky and sees the moon beginning to rise. The moon had the Samuel triangle symbol on it, causing Skoll to grin mischievously. "It's time to go pay Tremor a visit." Skoll said walking away. Then he suddenly vanishes like lightning leaving a circle on the ground with an S in the center of it. Now that Skoll is in Equestria. The country itself isn't the only place in danger, but now the whole world will be in trouble.

Back at Paradise Headquearters

"OH Lawdy! My Heart!" Magic says holding his chest as he wakes up from sleeping on the couch. Strife and Dream rush down stairs to see what was happening.

"Magic what's wrong!" Dream said, becoming concerned.

"I-I-I Feel…" Magic says as his voice is getting lower and barely audible.

"What!" Strife says rushing over to him.

"I feel a disturbance in the force." Magic says as he looks at Dream and Strife.

Both of them develop emotionless faces as Strife sighs and goes back upstairs, "Go back to bed Magic." Dream says as he follows Strife.

"But it's true!" Magic yells over to them as they ignore it. "Hmm, now that I think of it, I should've probably said something more ominous like, "The banished God of Chaos is back and has just killed this world's equivalent of the anti-christ." or "The cake is on fire."." Magic then shrugs and falls back on the couch and goes back to sleep almost immediately.

To be continued

**(Yeah it was rushed. It would have been longer due to the clop point that was blinking. So yeah, that part with Skoll and Luna about to get it on, will happen, but not in this story's chapters. I plan on making it into a short clop story filler. Anyway yeah, off to the next chapter. HAZAH! Thanks EpicAeromancer33 for editing.)**


	18. Lyncro: The OCD we love

Chapter 18 Lyncro Fight

Magic and Dream are outside The Carousel Boutique. "Are you ready to purge this evil from the world Magic?" Dream says as they stand outside of the door. Magic smiling "Yep,but what are we going to do about Rarity?" "We'll try to save her,but if worse comes to worse…" Dream says in a solemn tone. "Why do you have to be like that?" Magic says in a joking tone "What you should have said is" Magic now copying Dream's way of speaking,albeit poorly 'Why,Sir Magic,of course we'll purify that beautiful white-coated mare,after all I love her and want to spend my entire life with her. *makes kissing expressions*"

Magic laughs while Dream looks at him "Really? Because all I heard was." Dream smiles and proceeds to do the same thing of copying Magic's voice,doing an equally poor job of it as Magic did to his,still keeping his same speech pattern however "Oh,Dream,hurry up and vanquish him,so I can go back to my gorgeous puffy-haired sweetie pie and have many fillies and colts with her. *makes same kissing expressions*"

Magic laughs as Dream chuckles and they both calm down and stare at the door for a minute. "…Need some coffee there? Or do you need me to do it?" Magic says jokingly "Oh,I'd prefer it greatly if you did it-DON'T use my cello." Dream moves his cello away from Magic as Magic turns the door into melted chocolate.

They walk in "Wow,fancy." Magic says "I've seen better in Canterlot and Manehattan." Dream responds. Suddenly Rarity comes down stairs along with Lyncro "My,my,my What do have here? Two stallions,making a mess in my boutique!" Rarity says,her red,lustful eyes looking at both of them. "Let's kill them and clean up that mess,it's unsightly." Lyncro says.

"With pleasure." Rarity says as she takes a knife out,jumps,and clashes with they start to fight and destroy the place with their blades,Lyncro turns into a black miasma of carbon monoxide and dashes toward Magic. Magic dodges it "Hmmm,a miasma? I've heard of these." Magic says "Is that so?" Lyncro responds as Magic keeps dodging the cloud "Yea,it's a poisonous cloud." "Very good." Lyncro says as Magic dodges but accidentally goes into another part of the cloud. "Crap!" Magic says,then the miasma forces Magic to inhale it and Magic falls to the ground unconscious.

"Magic!" Dream says looking at him but Rarity clashes with Dream again "Awww" She says in a lustful voice "You're going to make me feel lonely if you keep focusing on your friend. You better pay attention,you don't want that head of yours to become a hat,do you?" Dream getting agitated "I'll cut out those eyes of yours!" They then clash again as sparks from the blades fly.

Magic wakes up in a place that's very similar to purgatory,all white and very little scenery. "Where am I?" Magic says as he looks around and sees Lyncro,he's a fully gray colt complete with a gray mane,tail,and eyes and he wears black. "Need some color there buddy?" Magic says laughing "No thanks." Lyncro says appearing behind Magic slightly startling him.

Magic creates a sword behind Lyncro and tries to stab him,but Lyncro disappears into a puff of Carbon Monoxide. Magic ends up breathing some of it in,and the world starts to glitch like a computer program. "Careful" Lyncro says appearing again "If you inhale too much you'll die." "Where are we?" Magic says,coughing slightly. "We're in your dream. If I kill you here your brain will shut down and you'll die in reality." Lyncro says with a smile and then proceeds to look around "You know,I could get use to a place like this,it's very clean."

"We're in my dream?" Magic looks around "It could use some work." Magic says as he starts to create a mess by imagining a bunch of random stuff. Suddenly Lyncro bolts towards him and tries to spray more CO in his face but Magic turns into a gelatin mold and Lyncro's foreleg goes right through it. Lyncro looks at his arm with a horrified expression, "You've dirtied my leg. You've dirtied my arm! I HATE UNCLEANLINESS!" Lyncro gets bashed in the face by a cherry pie. "AHHHH!" Lyncro wipes it off his face and sees Magic standing there,quickly Lyncro grabs Magic's neck and turns his other foreleg into CO and smothers Magic's face in it. "It's the price you get for dirtying my coat." Suddenly Magic starts talking in a robotic voice "Time's up.".Suddenly a bright light flashes and Magic blows up propelling a now burnt Lyncro far away,and lands face first.

Magic starts talking as he appears next to Lyncro smiling "Kamikaze Doppelganger,it's super effective." Lyncro reforms into a CO cloud and then reforms himself into pony form and quickly punches Magic in the face. Magic explodes into a bunch of muli-colored dye. Lyncro wipes the dye from his eyes and sees an army of Magics all around him.

They all speak at once "Dye Doppelganger,just as effective against neat freaks." "Enough of this." Lyncro says as he clenches his teeth out of anger. Lyncro sends forth,from him,a massive fog of black CO and engulfs all of the doppelganger's causing them to rot and flies up out of the fog,coughing a bit "Crap,that was close!" Lyncro sees Magic and shoots plumes of CO at Magic to which Magic dodges.

Magic and Lyncro stop and look at each other,Magic in the air looking down at Lyncro and Lyncro looking up at Magic while still emitting black CO from his body. "I'm guessing this is where the real fight begins?" Magic smiling as Lyncro smirks and gives a nod.

Back at the Boutique,Dream and Rarity are still fighting, "What did that devil of yours do to Magic?" Dream says as he dodges one of Rarity's attacks and follows up with one of his own which she also dodges,slightly cutting a piece of her mane and slicing the wall of the shop to pieces. "Ha! Darling your friend is dead! Master Lyncro loves to kill people in their dreams." Rarity says as she parries one of Dream's sword thrusts and cuts his cheek.

Rarity says in lustful voice "It's a shame I can't taste your blood with this knife in my mouth." Dream rushes to her and jumps over her first strike,and blocks her second strike. "Your swordsmanship is quite good, albeit a bit unrefined." Dream turns and Rarity's knife strikes his cello, Dream turns his sword around in his hoof and slashes her foreleg and blood spills on the floor.

They push away from each other,Rarity laughing crazily, "Oh yes!" She says lustfully "The pain." She looks at her foreleg "It feels so good. And the blood…" She takes the knife out of her mouth and licks her wound sensually "It tastes wonderful!" Dream looks at her and readies his sword,both of them stare each other down before charging at each other and exchanging blows.

Back in Magic's dream,Magic is going supersonic while Lyncro is creating tornadoes of CO. "Damn,How can I hit smoke!" Magic says as he's flying and warping everywhere "What's wrong!" Lyncro says as he appears from a tornado and shoots spears made of CO at Magic who then dodges them and proceeds to charge toward Lyncro. "Ha,You think you can beat me! This is my realm,I'm the Dream Killer!" Magic smirks and says "Not a chance neat freak!"

Magic then proceeds to launch himself into the tornado and explodes causing the tornado to become unstable and dissipate Magic then grabs Lyncro's head while he's stunned,and launches both him and Lyncro at the ground,breaking the sound barrier within a second and shattering the ground into pieces. Lyncro coughs up blood and turns himself into a miasma and wraps himself around Magic who proceeds to explode. Causing Lyncro to be flown back through the air he looks and sees that he was fighting one of Magic's Doppelgangers. He then sees two Dopplegangers fly toward him to which he proceeds to rot into dust using his CO and he lands on the floor. "Careful." Magic says as Lyncro looks over and Magic carves his face. Lyncro slides across the floor holding his face.

"Hey,look at that." Magic says breathing heavily with a smile "Looks like you can be hurt." Lyncro looks and sees that Magic is telekinetically holding a black sphere that is distorting space around it "What is that?" Lyncro says regaining his composure "It's a black hole. It's an anomaly that causes physics itself to bend around it,everything next to it,will be sucked in and crushed to a singularity." Lyncro readies himself with a worried expression and responds "Why aren't you being sucked in?" "I'm able to bend reality to my whim,it's called Essemancy,think of it as 'Omnipotence without the baggage'. ". Magic smiles and charges toward Lyncro.

In the Boutique,Dream's foeleg is heavily bleeding and Rarity has cuts along her body. "Why can't you just die already?" Dream says,Rarity rushes toward him responding "Not before I get to feel your sweet heart stop beating." She then jumps and clashes with Dream,he moves to the side and swings his sword cutting the air and again clashes with Rarity's knife however it flings her back and crashes her into a wall full of mannequins.

"Oh,I'm going to enjoy bathing in your blood!" She says,bursting out of the mannequins,and zigzagging toward Dream,Dream proceeds to use an Iaido attack on her. As she approaches him he uses an iai strike and slashes her across the chest but that's what she wanted as she stabs Dream in the check and nearly severs his jaw.

She lands and slides on the floor. She then slides her hoof over her chest sensually and smiles and licks her hoof as if she's licking the chocolate off of strawberries. "Delightful." She says smiling "I'm absolutely loving this! I've never felt this kind of pleasure since Sweetie Belle and I had that special night together." Dream looks at her disgusted,while holding his bleeding cheek. 'Sodding hell! This is bad,This mare is preventing me from getting to Magic and I've already wasted enough time.' Dream says in his head. "Fine" Dream says as Rarity looks at him smiling and flashing her eyes.

Dream gets into an Iaido stance again and quickly unsheathes his sword sending a slicing blade of air toward Rarity,Rarity barely dodges it as it cuts off her tail and part of mane,and and the blade of air slams against the wall causing a huge gash in it. Rarity looking at the wall,to which is now leading to the outside "Ha you missed." She turns around and Dream is already jumping towards her about to cut her,and then she dodges and backs up to the other side of the room. They then stare each other down Rarity having a sadistic grin on her face and Dream having an angry look.

Back in the dream, "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lyncro's scream echoes throughout the scenery,Lyncro is covered in blood and one of his rear legs are broken,Magic didn't look too good ether, He looked very sickly and was coughing as the scenery was glitching crazily and breaking apart "DIE!" Lyncro yells as he shoots an enormous,tsunami-like wave of blackened Carbon Monoxide at Magic.

Magic gallops and exclaims "You're the one who's going to die!" Magic then jumps over the wave and smashes the black sphere into the ground which severally warps the ground and causes Lyncro to slow down but he turns into smoke and evaporates away. He then reforms away and hears screams coming from above,Magic was bolting towards him and Lyncro was barely able to escape as he came too close to the sphere and the skin on his foreleg was peeled off. Lyncro screams and shoots CO at Magic which made contact and shot Magic away,causing him to explode.

"Another doppelganger." Lyncro says then he sees Magic emerge from a cotton candy pit. Lyncro readies himself and says "Enough,screwing around,Let's finish this!" Magic says with a smirk "Let's!" and flies toward Lyncro,Lyncro shoots out 2 enormous plumes of CO and Magic dashes through them and smashes the black sphere into Lyncro's face which immediately causes him to be sucked in. Magic falls to the ground and says "Heh,best fight I've had in a long time." He smiles and closes his eyes.

Magic then immediately opens his eyes and sees Dream and Rarity about to deliver the killing blows to each other "Die!" They both said in unison. When a white blur zoomed inbetween them,their swords both carved into 's knife into his throat and Dream's blade into his chest. They both look shocked,but Dream says, "I see you won,Magic." Rarity stops gripping her knife and backs away with a shocked look. "You know I couldn't die." Magic says turning his head toward Dream with big smile. Magic pulls the knife from his neck and continues talking "Boy,you guys sure did a number on this place." "Where's Master Lyncro?" Rarity says with an angry look "Your guardian devil is dead." Magic says and Rarity is shocked and sits down in disbelief. Magic walks up to her and puts his hoof on her forehead and smiles "Your contract is revoked." and a bright light fills the room and then dissipates.

Rarity gets up,looking umharmed,looks around,and screams at the sight of her boutique being destroyed. "Oh Celestia!" She exclaims and promptly faints. "You mind." Dream says to Magic "But you two are the ones who caused this!" Magic whines "I'm not exactly in the condition to fix stuff." Dream says showing that he was hurt.

"Now you are." Magic says smiling as Dream's wounds are healed. "…Still,I'm not the one who has Essemancy." Magic sighs and the boutique is back to normal instantly. "Here." Dream puts Rarity on Magic's back "Really!" Magic whines again "I just got done,killing some Smoke-God-Dream-Killer-Guy." "Think of it as exercise." Dream smiles as he walks out the door back to the house with Magic in tow. However unknown to then Sweetie Belle is spying on them in the bushes.

To be continue

**(Thank you EpicAeromancer33 for making this chapter. Now I am off to make the new chapter, here is a hint to two certain people, (Not you Bahamut, you're OC will be getting a spotlight soon, soon...) the pony name RedPen is owned by Shakiru Flash, now the next OC in the next chapter is owned by GoldenEclipse116, enough said. Thank you for reading)**


	19. This story is broken,LOVE IT!

**(My Little Pony is owned by Lauren Faust and Hasbro, Redpen is owned by Shakiru Flash, Solar is owned by GoldenEclipse116, Magic Junk is owned by EpicAeromancer33, and the rest of the OCs are owned by me. CHEERS!)**

Chapter 19: Solar's Welcoming and Dream's Dream s In a white room

Twilight was bound in a strait jacket with a ring around her horn and a muzzle guard on her face. She sat there looking at the floor aimlessly. Since Shining Armor's execution, Twilight was unresponsive throughout the day. She refused to eat any food the guards gave her. All she did for the past day was mourn the death of her brother, she felt like her whole life went downhill. Everything seemed lost to her; she even lost communication with Samuel and didn't bother to try to contact him.

Twilight heard weird noises coming from the wall, but she didn't even glance at them until suddenly, red words started to appear on the walls.

'Your brother isn't dead, but in your mind he is. What you saw before was an illusion. Celestia had planned this out so she could successfully trick Samuel in to believing that she performed her job correctly in order to prevent you from participating in the incoming war. My name is Illiad, your guardian devil, forgive me for being late, I had some…problems. Twilight Sparkle, I need your help. My fellow nephew is loose upon your world. The moon has been subdued and now obeys him. Twilight Sparkle, my nephew is extremely dangerous and has to be stopped. Celestia is in great danger from this abomination of chaos. He's capable of killing anything due to his insanity. I don't blame him, after what happened to him from before, a creature with that much dangerous potential has every right for revenge.' –Illiad of Samuel.

A smile slowly edges on Twilight's face and tears started to roll out of her eyes as she began to sob. "Illiad, thank you, I'll do my best." Twilight said. She heard the sound of a door opening, looking behind her, Twilight see's the side of the wall open revealing an alicorn who had a red coat with a black mane that had red stripes, the alicorn was a grown stallion with red eyes who had steel armor plates on the sides of his wings each marked with an "R.P." insignia. He looks around the room and sees Twilight.

"Who are you?" Twilight asked nervously.

The stallion smirks and says, "My name's Redpen, Paradise member, Rank: Explorer of the World. I came to get you out of here by Illiad's request." Red walked to Twilight's side and began unhooking her strait jacket. After Redpen was finished unhooking it, Twilight takes the muzzle guard off and the ring around her horn off.

"Thanks." Twilight said sighing in relief.

"No problem, Illiad told me everything I needed to hear." Redpen said smiling at Twilight.

"You met Illiad?" Twilight asked becoming surprised.

"Not face to face, no, he sent me a letter about you when I was in the Griffin Nation. He also told me to find some alicorn named Solar Eclipse." Redpen said walking to the entrance he came from. "I think we should go." Redpen looks around, "Hmmm, now I remember, this was the room where Celestia and I had our first time together." Redpen said smirking. "I wonder why she changed this into a white room." Redpen wondered, looking around the room smiling.

"What do you mean by that?" Twilight asked looking at Redpen confusedly. Redpen smirks at her and puckered his lips in the air causing Twilight to blush after she realize what he meant about his words, 'first time together'.

Redpen began laughing at Twilight's shock expression and says, "Hey, she enjoyed it…anyway don't worry okay? We're over; we had to come to agreements due to the fact that since I travel a lot I wasn't able to spend time with her so our relationship fell apart." Redpen walked through the exit he made in the room followed by Twilight. The exit was then sealed, thus making the room look completely un-tampered with.

Redpen and Twilight were walking down a dark hallway that was being illuminated by Redpen's horn. "Redpen, are there more alicorns like you and Princess-I mean Celestia?" Twilight asked. She still felt betrayed after Celestia tricked her into believing she killed Shining Armor. Redpen glances at Twilight seeing the lavender mare looking down at the ground with her ears down, frowning.

"Yeah, hey Ms. Sparkle, don't feel down alright? Illiad told me what happen in the throne room and also told me that you'll feel completely down because of it. Look, Celestia wanted to do whatever she could to protect you. Shining Armor isn't dead at least; whoever casted that illusion and actually tricked Samuel must've been very strong in the magical arts." Redpen said smiling at Twilight, trying to cheer her up.

Twilight looks at Redpen and says, "O-okay, I'll try." She noticed a light up ahead. "When I get a chance, maybe, I'll visit Celestia and apologize to her." She said looking at Redpen smiling faintly at him. Redpen nodded his head and guessed that this at least was the best he could do to cheer her up.

Soon the two made it to the exit of the cave and were now outside of the castle near the gardens. "Hey, we should hurry up and head straight back to Ponyville's train station so we can meet up with Solar." Redpen said looking at Twilight. Twilight nods her head. "By the way, since I broke you out of there that makes you an escaped criminal. So stay low and stay by my side, okay?" He asked. Fire began forming around his body shocking Twilight.

"You're on fire!" Twilight gasped.

"Yeah, I have Pyromancy, sweet right? Anyway stay by my side okay?" Redpen asked smiling at Twilight.

Twilight nods her head and says, "Okay." She felt relieved for now, all she had to do was find Solar Eclipse and see what else Illiad had in store for her.

Ponyville's Train Station

The moon was out however the stars were not there to surround it. A train was stopping at Ponyville's train station. When it stopped, the doors began opening and the ponies started to exit out the train. An alicorn with dirty blonde light brownish mane whose bangs were just above his eyes and swished to the right and were a couple inches past shoulder length on the sides and in the back. The coat color he had was crimson. Unlike other alicorns, this one had a unique feature almost similar to a fox due to the three whiskers on each side of his face.

The stallion's cutie mark was a black storm cloud striking lightning with a hurricane surrounding it. He came out the train and looked around, calmly surveying the scenery. The alicorn was named Solar Eclipse. "This is Ponyville just as Metal Head said. I guess that means the three are here." Solar said walking down the stairs of the platform and began heading through the town.

About twenty-five minutes passed and Solar was still roaming the town. "Where is this group located at?" Solar said wondering around. He then suddenly heard glass breaking. Turning right, Solar got tackled by a pony. The pony was Dream Phobic who was covered in scratches. The musician was holding his sword and Cello. Getting up, Dream glares at a few Azazelists unicorns. Dream notices Solar on the ground groaning.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that, these Azazelists are very strong with magic, but the category of their magic is water, how, unoriginal." Dream said helping Solar up.

"Who are you?" Solar asked.

"Dream Phobic, Paradise's musician/swordsmen look I'm sorry about the whole crashing into you." Dream said glaring at the five Azazelists. "Improper gentlecolts with no style of respecting a musician like me." Dream said readying his sword ready to attack. The Azazelists cast water spikes and shot them towards Dream.

Dream smirks and slashes the water spikes in half, but the water turned into water needles and proceeded to shoot towards Dream and Solar. "OH, BLOODY HELL!" Dream yelled grabbing Solar and leaping out the way. The water needles struck the ground missing them.

"That was close." Dream said getting up. He helps Solar get up and looks at the Azazelists. "I know you're an alicorn and all, but I am sure you know how to use magic of course right?" He asked looking at Solar smiling.

"Umm, yeah, of course I know magic." Solar said looking at the Azazelists. Electricity began flowing around Solar's horn. Soon the electricity began flowing around his body surprising Dream and the Azazelists also.

"I fought these cult members before, so I would know who I should use my magic against." Solar said charging up an electric bolt on the point of his horn. Then,almost instantly, he shot an incredibly bright bolt of lightning at the Azazelists hitting one of them dead straight in the chest.

The shot blew the pony back into a house. The rest instantly casted water spells summoning a water dragon that was extended all the way up to the sky. Dream became cautious as the water dragons all came down straight towards Solar.

"Hey, look out!" Dream yelled, but the dragons came crashing down on top of Solar. Suddenly a massive lightning strike struck the dragons, destroying them and the users. Dream gasps when he saw an electric shield surrounding Solar. The Azazelists were blackened and charred from the electrical surge that went through them. Dream was shocked in amazement at the great work Solar performed. Solar walked up to Dream and says in a calm tone as if nothing at all had happened, "You said you were part of Paradise, well I want to join and stop these evil cults." Solar said. Dream smirks and takes out a mug of coffee and begins drinking it. "Hey, is that coffee?" Solar asked.

"Why yes, you drink coffee to?" Dream asked.

"Yeah, I love coffee." Solar said smiling. Dream shrugs and lends Solar his mug of coffee. He didn't mind sharing coffee with a fellow coffee lover. "Thanks Mister Dream Phobic." Solar said taking a sip of the coffee becoming relaxed.

"Now you said you came here to join Paradise correct?" Dream Phobic asked as he re-sheathed his sword back into his Cello.

"Yeah, that's right." Solar said giving Dream back his coffee mug. Solar walked towards a lamp pole and placed his hoof on it. Electricity began surging through his body as he absorbed the energy from the metal pole.

"Can you tell me the reason why you want to join us? We don't let anyone join so easy." Dream asked.

"What do you want to know?" Solar asked.

"Your background is all." Dream asked.

"Sorry, but I keep that to myself." Solar said calmly. Dream frowns in disappointment that he couldn't hear Solar's story. He shrugs and straps his Cello behind his back. "Umm, so, am I in?" Solar asked.

"Nope." Dream said calmly, walking away leaving Solar in a (Poker face insertion here my friend)

"W-what, what do you mean! I helped!" Solar asked, running towards Dream shocked. Solar stops in front of Dream and says, "Explain to me why I can't join." He stomped his left hoof on the dirt glaring at the smiling musician. Dream chuckled and trots past him causing him to get even angrier.

"HEY!" Solar yelled.

Suddenly a bolt of lightning shoots from his horn and towards Dream. Dream smirks as he jumps just as the bolt strikes the ground, burning it. Dream then lands and jumps again just as another one was shoot at him.

Dream then lands on a fruit stand but yet again jumps as the bolt struck the stand, destroying it. Dream does a front flip through the air and ends up behind Solar; Dream then looks back at him, smiling cockily.

This agitates Solar even more as he charges his horn and shoots a volley of electrical bolts that start to ricochet across the street, bouncing from any kind of conductor there was in the vicinity.

Dream then dashes towards Solar as he dodges the bolts that are being shot at him, he then almost instantly appears next to Solar and strikes the back of his neck with his hoof, causing Solar to fly across the ground.

Solar got up exhausted. He couldn't fight anymore and he knew it himself, but he wasn't going to give up. Solar began to run towards Dream charging up a bolt of electricity.

Dream smirks and stays his ground sipping his coffee. Solar becomes a lightning bolt shooting towards Dream. The musician eyes narrows, he ducks and rotates in 360 degree motion swinging his katana. Solar stops in his place as a katana was touching his neck.

"Now, you need to work on your timing. You could have lost your head if you had not stopped. I have to give you credit at least." Dream said as he backed away and put his blade away. "Solar Eclipse?" He called his name. Solar was shock by Dream's quick speed that he wasn't paying attention to him. "Solar." Dream called again finally gaining the alicorn's attention.

"H-how did you move that fast?" Solar asked. Dream smirks and says, "That for me to know and you to not find out, now that I have your attention, I noticed your skill with controlling electricity. You need work on it if you are willing to survive in this world that we live in." Dream said walking away after he strapped his Cello on his back.

Solar said nothing, he just watches as Dream walks away. Dream then stops, turns around, and says, "Well are you coming to the H.Q. or not?" Solar looks at Dream surprised at what he had just said.

"Did you just invite me to your H.Q?" Solar asked.

The insomniac pony nods his head and says, "Yes, yes I have. Are you coming?"

"But, you said I can't be a Paradise member, why are you inviting me to your H.Q., are you a rapist?" Solar asked glaring at Dream.

Dream fell flat down on the ground and gets back up looking at Solar disgust and shock. "What, no, why would you think that!" Dream asked. "Well, you were just inviting me to your H.Q. with no explanation whatsoever so I assumed you were a rapist." Solar said.

Dream face hoofs and says, "I am not a rapist."

"Okay, sorry, just be more descriptive." Solar stopped talking after Dream gave him a deathly glare and grin when he unsheathed his sword and had it touching his neck.

Dream speaks in a dark whisper, "Drop the subject, I do not want to hear this "rapist" thing EVER be brought back up again. Do I make myself clear?" Dream's eyes glinted red terrifyingly. Solar nods his head trembling; he didn't want to piss this musician off or it might resort in him losing his head.

Dream sheathed his blade back into his Cello and smiles at Solar saying, "Good, now let us carry on then." Dream walks ahead after strapping his Cello onto his back. Solar sighs in relief and follows Dream.

Redpen and Twilight were in Ponyville. It took them a while but never the less they had made it to the town. Now they needed to find the H.Q. quickly. While they were walking down the street, they both saw a full orange colored pony with a black bird cutie mark that stood ahead of them. The two stopped, staring at the pony cautiously.

"Nero, Nero Phoenix." Redpen said, smirking at the stallion up ahead.

"Hello Redpen, been awhile hasn't it?" Nero asked smirking back at the alicorn.

"You know him?" Twilight asked looking at Redpen.

Redpen nods his head and makes his body turn into fire. "Twilight, go to the H.Q., I'm sure Solar is there, hopefully." Redpen said.

"What about you Redpen?" Twilight asked becoming concerned for Redpen's safety. Redpen looks at her and smiles. "Don't worry, I can handle this."

Twilight quickly runs away from the impending battle, but is stopped by Nero who has grew blackened fire-wings, "Where do you think you're going, cutie!" Nero says standing in front of her, his body slowly being consumed by the black fire.

"Don't forget who you're fighting!" Redpen yells just as he collides with Nero causing a giant explosion of sparkling white fire and black fire. Twilight quickly runs away from the collision of divine powers and disappears in the cluster of houses and trees of the village.

Nero and Redpen are still colliding as Redpen doges a strike from one of Nero's wings and quickly kicks him further into the air. Nero almost immediately recuperates and quickly transforms into a full black flame phoenix, opens his wings and starts to fire a volley of black fire swarm missile-esque constructs towards Redpen.

Redpen immediately shoots a giant sparkling white fire beam from his horn towards the constructs which causes them to dissipate.

Both of them then began to stare at each other, Redpen now covered completely in sparkling white fire and Nero only partly covered in black fire save for his chest and face. "It seems you've gotten stronger, huh?" Nero comments smiling.

"Indeed, it's called "Sancti-Pyromancy" or "Holy Pyromancy" for idiots like you, and I assume since you can equal my power, that you have Infernomancy, correct?" Redpen says in a condescending manner.

"Not only that…" Nero says as he flies towards Redpen, turns his left wing into ice and smashes Redpen in the face, causing him to fall to the ground, "but also Cryomancy." Nero says as he opens his wings and ice constructs start to fire from his now icy wings.

Redpen quickly dodges as he turns himself completely into white fire and seemed to evaporate. "Where'd you go!" Nero says as he looks around but he can't see him.

Suddenly Redpen rematerializes in back of him, surrounds his hoof in white fire, and punches directly into Nero's back and through his chest. Nero's eyes become glazed over as Redpen takes his hoof out from him and he starts falling lifelessly.

"Power doesn't equate to skill." Redpen says as Nero crashes to the ground. "I wonder if Twilight is at the H.Q. yet." Redpen begins to fly away but is immediately struck in the chest and leg by two spears of black fire.

He quickly looks behind him and sees Nero flying a few feet away from him, still with the hole in his chest. "How are you still alive!" Redpen yells at him. Nero just points his hoof at the hole and Redpen notices that it's healing itself.

"Do you even know what a phoenix is Redpen?" Nero says smiling condescendingly at him. Redpen surrounds the spears in white fire, the spears then dissipate and Redpen's wounds heal.

"Your regenerative capabilities come from your Infernomancy; you just merely look like a phoenix. That being said…" Redpen then creates an enormous ball of sparkling white fire, the size of a mountain, "A big enough concentration of holy fire will be enough to kill you and extinguish your flames."

"Ohhhh, shit is getting a little bit too real here." Nero says as he immediately transforms into a full black phoenix and flies away. "Don't forget Redpen…" Nero says as he's flying away, "The same goes for you!"

Redpen then dissipates the giant ball of fire and lands on the ground.

"I hope Twilight made it." Redpen said turning around and headed straight towards Paradise H.Q. location.

**(WOW! Sorry for the long wait,but somepony here is getting smack with work. (I am lazy as hell and work and l; we don't mix. Geez, with this Fanfiction petition nonsense going on, I will be mad,but won't hate, if my story gets taken out. There is Strong language (Shinnock, Remember him?) and GORE! Yes, gore! Plus, this story is broken beyond broken, LIKE seriously. I AM POSITIVE! That you already know that this story is broken. Hell even the civilians are broken and I won't go into detail. Anyway, new chapters will come up late. I hope this story doesn't go, I love this site before I ever made my own account. I LOVE IT! Lossing this story on this site along with my favorite stories that I love reading will make me very sad. But I still won't hate Fanfiction. I love this site. I just think, they need to reconsider on taking out stories with Gore, Sexual stuff, or straight up both. Add the Rated MA. It's really not that hard, plus, I am sure many writers will obey and change their story's rating to MA if their story has content above M. So yeah, that's all, Love ME FOR I GOT TIME! PAtience, GIVE ME YOUR PATIENCE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! Please?)**


	20. Tremor's Agony

**(My little pony is own by Hasbro and Lauren Faust, the Ocs in this chapter is mine. Happy Fifth day of July my readers.)**

Chapter 20: Tremor's Agony

Tremor was sitting in a catatonic state while staring at the ground. He quickly snaps out of it and looks around him, finding himself in a small room with only a bed and a bookshelf with five books on the second shelf. The walls were tattered and covered in graffiti. He got up from the ground, "Where am I?" He asked himself while walking towards the wooden door. "Somepony carved words on this door, wonder who it was and why?" He said. He looks around, scanning the room for any trace on how he got here. Walking towards the bookshelf, he scans the bookshelf and notices that two books were burnt and two were fine.

Tremor takes the two burnt books out of the shelf and notices two sticky notes on each of their title covers. "Six. Six." Tremor read the sticky notes, putting the books back in the shelf. He took out the two books that were fine and read their titles. "The Book Of The Eight Sins, and the 'Book Of The Eight Virtues. Weird, it's as if I read these books before." He said as he sets The Book Of Eight Virtues on the bed and opens The Book Of Eight Sins. The first page Tremor reads out loud reads, "The eight deadly sins, hidden beyond the traits of all creatures were tainted. I tried fixing them, I tried improving them. But no matter what I do, they were never perfect. Lust, Gluttony, Wrath, Sloth, Envy, Pride, Greed and Life these eight sins were so imperfect that even their opposites were frightened by them. A sin is eternal, only if their virtue seeks a host to live forever. The virtue is mortal, desperate to live, they are like flies. Birth, grow, eat, mate, die. The pages are all tampered with." Tremor said seeing black markings covering all the words in the whole book.

Tremor put the book away and picks up the Book Of Eight Virtues. He opens the book and begins reading, "The eight benevolent virtues, hidden beyond the traits of all creatures tainted. I tried fixing them, I tried improving them. But no matter what I do, they were never perfect. Patience, Temperance, Charity, Fortitude, Justice, Faith, Kindness, and Death. The perfect virtues that fear their counterparts. Virtues are made after the death of their counterpart's host. They are not eternal like sins. They have to find a host to take over. But they can't just simply take over their host. They must make a deal with them first. The term, "You sold your soul to the devil" originates from the virtue. If the host allows the virtue to take over them and become a sin then virtue must help their host achieve their request. Once the request is done, the sin will live forever within the host only till then, death will do them apart." Tremor stopped reading after he saw that the rest of the pages were tampered with. Closing the book, he puts it back on the shelf along with the others. He then walks towards the door and tries to open it but it was locked, preventing him from opening it. "I need to find a key, and I think it's in this room…somewhere." He said looking around.

Tremor walks towards the bed and looks under it. He sees a small square box. Taking it out and setting it on the bed. Tremor opens it and sees an item wrapped in a white cloth. "What's this?" He wondered. He unwrap the cloth and sees an unusual knife with two letters engraved on the handle. They were 'S.G.' the knife looked ancient to Tremor. "This knife… I remember my old partner Jack Doktor showed me this knife. He found it on his way to the hospital." Tremor said taking out the knife examining it. "Hmm, what's this?" Tremor noticed a dark spot behind the bookshelf. Walking to it, Tremor planted his hooves on the right side and began pushing the bookshelf. When he finally pushed it, Tremor gasps and sees a large hole. It was dark in the hole; Tremor could feel wind coming from it. "I guess I could find my way out of this room through this hole." He said entering into the hole. As he crawls in the hole, Tremor began feeling claustrophobic as he got deeper into the hole. The stone walls were looking smaller through Tremor's eyes.

A light was seen up ahead. Tremor began crawling ahead faster hoping to get out this dark stone hole. He finally made it to the light that was on the other side of a vent gate. Tremor hits it twice knocking off its screws. When the grate fell to the ground, Tremor got out of the hole and landed on the floor. He looks around and found himself in another room with a radio on top of a table along with a notepad that had a key on top of it. The door was destroyed preventing anything from coming in or out. Tremor walks over to the table and picks up the notepad. "Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash, why are there names here?" He wondered.

Suddenly, the radio turns on startling Tremor. "Sacrifice." A dark feminine tone was heard through the radio. The radio then shuts off leaving Tremor confused. "Who was that and what did she meant about 'sacrifice'?" He wondered. Looking at the key, Tremor picks it up with his hoof and puts it into his pocket.

"I guess that key is for the door in the other room." He said. Tremor walks back to the vent and leaps up grabbing the sides with his hooves, getting into the vent. He began crawling in the hole back to the room he was originally in. Tremor finally got back into the room and walked towards the door. When he got to it, he stops and looks behind him, seeing the knife on the bed. "I should take the knife just in case." Tremor said as he walks to the bed and grabs the knife. After that, Tremor walks back to the door and puts the knife to the ground. He takes out the key from his pocket and unlocks the door. After he opened the door, Tremor takes the knife from the ground and holds it in his mouth.  
>When he entered into the hallway, Tremor looks left and right, scanning his surroundings. The hallway looked similar to the one at the clinic. A simple plain, white hallway that had a few doors that led down to another hallway. Tremor proceeds down the hallway to the left.<p>

Suddenly, the bright lights went out causing the entire hallway to go pitch black. "Shit." He muttered under his breath. The lights turn back on, but they were different along with the hallway. The lights were orange tinted and the hallway was made of pure steel leaking out red liquid that looked like blood. A fan down the hall Tremor was facing had an orange light casting the shadow of a colt down the hall.  
>"What the hell, what is that colt doing in a…nightmare like this?" Tremor wondered as he headed down the hallway towards the colt that was concealed by a large dark shadow from the portion of the hall that hadn't received any light. When he got there, Tremor kept five feet away from the colt.<p>

"Hey kid, what are you doing here?" Tremor asked, but the colt didn't respond back. He stood there in the shadow sitting. When he got close to the colt, Tremor was able to get a good look of him. His eyes widens in confusion. "A doll, what's this doing here?" Tremor wondered. A note was left on it. Picking up the note, Tremor began to read it, 'The blade of Sil Grim was used by the wolf of the sun to slay the wolf of the moon. The blade is capable of killing even the divine spirits. If they it use wisely. The blade is made out of a secret source of Samuel Fragments. The Samuel Fragments began when Samuel; the god of life and death, dripped his blood into the river of creation creating fragments of Samuel. Only the Samuelnists are aware of these fragments and only they are the ones who are supposed to use it against any rival gods that dares insult the father of existence.'

Tremor finished reading the letter and looks at the knife. "Samuel fragment, is the knife made of this?" He wondered. When Tremor turned around, he gasped after seeing a bipedal, humanoid creature down the hallway, at the end of it. It was a woman wearing a black cloak and steel gauntlets. The women had long gray flat hair that blocked her face. She points her finger at him and says in an ominous tone, "Sacrifice." Tremor was frozen in fear. His heart was racing as the woman pulls out a scythe and began dragging it towards Tremor. The metal blade was leaving a carved path behind its holder. The noise the scythe caused was painful to Tremor's ears.

Tremor needed to get out of the hallway. He ran down the other side of the hallway with the Sil Knife handle clutched in his mouth. He looks behind him and gasps as he sees that Charon was behind him. Tremor took another turn down the hall and saw a door up ahead. Tremor picks up the pace and looks back to see if Charon was still on his tail. She wasn't there which made Tremor sigh in relief. But that moment of relief was soon interrupted after he stopped dead in his tracks as a scythe smashed through a wall and went down a vertical path. He ducks his head, dodging the scythe. The scythe then came back, causing Tremor to duck once again dodging the steel crescent blade.  
>The scythe stops and goes back into its massive hole. The wall was kicked down by Charon. She came out of it and looks at Tremor who was petrified. Charon grabs the handle of her scythe with both of her hands and swings it at Tremor…<p>

To be continued!

**(Thank you EpicAeromancer33 for Editing.)**


	21. The Chapter that was missing

**(MLP is own by Hasbro and Lauren Faust, Magic Junk is own by EpicAeromancer33, the OCs shown in this chapter that was accidently forgotten after the Lyncro fight chapter, are mine. Enjoy and sorry for leaving this out.)**

It's night time at Paradise H.Q., Magic, as usual, is sleeping on the couch while everybody else is upstairs in a bed, including Rarity who is still in shock over the sight of her boutique being destroyed.

A shadow darts across the window of the main room, blocking out the light for a few seconds, and then disappears. "Of course. The three of you are just so beautiful." Magic mumbles as he digs his head into the couch pillows.

The kitchen window then slowly but steadily opened up, and the shadowy figure leaped into the house. The intruder was Sweetie Belle, she landed softy, making sure that there was no noise throughout the house. "I'll save you Rarity." She said as she brandished a knife and griped the handle in her mouth.

She snuck through the kitchen, pressed up against a wall, and looked out of the doorway that lead to the main room. She saw Magic snoring into the couch's pillows. Her eyes started to gleam as well as the finely cut knife that was in her smiling mouth.

She slowly walked towards him, not making even a sound as she came up to the sleeping pegasus and takes the knife from her mouth. "This is payback for Master Lycro." She whispers as she looks at the knife her hoof.

"OF COURSE ALL THREE OF YOU COULD-" Magic yells out in his sleep and then immediately starts to snore again. This caused her mane to stand on end and her to become frozen in place for a few seconds.

"I better kill him and get Rarity quickly." She says as she holds the knife above his head and just as she is about to drive it into his skull, Magic wakes up. She's immediately frozen again, but he just gets off the couch and walks into the kitchen.

She becomes dumbfounded as she walks behind him and stands at the entrance of the kitchen. Magic opens up the fridge and pulls out a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and eats it at the counter. Mid-way through his first bite he falls asleep and his head is now lying, face first, on top of the sandwich and starts to snore again.

Sweetie Belle just continues to stand there with an extremely confused expression. She then proceeds to walk over to him and poke his foreleg with her hoof. Suddenly she hears a noise and looks around. To her confusion and astonishment, she sees another Magic, she immediately looks at the one next to her and then back to the other one.

This one looked extremely hung over and was coupled with a very thick beard. He walks to the fridge and sticks his head inside, "Hmph, only salt licks. Do I really want to get hammered at two in the morning? Why yes I do!" He says exuberantly as he takes out a salt lick and holds it in his hoof.

He then licks it once and he starts to become withered and dried out. His body crumble and turn to dust, "Too salty." He says as his now floating mouth becomes dust and joins the pile that's now on the floor.

"FOR THE LAND!" A voice yells, startling her as another Magic flies out of one of the cabinets followed by a small ufo that's firing lasers and they both fly into the fridge and the door shuts.

Sweetie Belle rushes over to the fridge and opens it. What she sees in a miniature bathroom with a mare version of Magic taking a shower. Mare Magic turns around, screams, and then proceeds to chuck a pie at her and close the door.

She wipes the pie off of her face, "Forget this weirdo." She says, scoffing at the fridge and sneaks out of the kitchen and up the stairs. She slowly opens the first door on her right and sees a giant rave going on with Magic DJing and an army of different colored Magic's dancing, the door opens even more as she wonders what's going on. The room seemed to be a lot bigger than even the house.

The door creaked and the music stopped as every one of the Magics looked at her. "GET HER!" The Magic who was DJing yells, pointing his hoof at her as the others start to rush towards her while yelling incomprehensible gibberish.

She immediately closes the door, and starts to breathe heavily. She looks at the door across from her and walks over to it, she starts to shake as she opens the door and peers through the crack.

She then opens the door fully and sees that it led to the outside, she stands, puzzled due to her thinking that she was on the top floor; she then closes the door and walks down the hallway to the next set of doors.

Suddenly the door opens and slams into the wall with enough force that it cracked it in several locations, she quickly looks back and sees a human-esque figure wearing a gas mask and carrying a flamethrower.

She wastes no time and quickly ducks into one of the rooms before the figure could see her. It turns out it was a custodial closet as she curls herself up behind a stack of pain cans and a coat that was hanging.

She could hear the figure's footstep growing loader as her heart continued to beat louder and louder to the point where she thought it could be heard. The footsteps then start to dissipate as the figure slowly but surely walks away from the closet she breathes a sigh of relief as she opens the door and sees the figure staring directly at her.

"Hello Poppet." The man's voice was like a thousand fingernails being run across a sea of chalkboards as she holds her ears and looks at the figure as he raises the flame thrower to her and right as he pulled the trigger a portal opened up and she fell through it.

She soon wakes up, sweating, in a room with only one door, she quickly runs towards it, opens it, and runs into a brickwall. "Ouch!" She says holding her face as she looks at the wall. All of a sudden a bright flash appears and a sigil starts to show on the wall, "Face smashing password…accepted." A female robotic voice said as the wall disappears and reveals Rarity who was breathing hard and lying on her back.

"Rarity!" Sweetie Belle yells as she runs towards her and stands next to her bed.

"Oh Sweetie Belle" Rarity says as Sweetie Belle notices that she was blushing incredibly and sweating, "They…they were so rough." She says as Sweetie Belle moves in to comfort her sister, but before she could do that she hears heavy breathing right next to her ear.

"Hello Poppet!" The man's ear wreaking voice says as she turns around and looks at the man who was staring into her soul. She immediately freezes and proceeds to pass out.

Both Rarity and the man look at each other and then to the passed out filly. The man then takes his mask off and reveals himself to be Magic in human form as Rarity takes off her head and Pony Magic's head pops out of the neck.

"Awwww, and I had such a great story to." The pony version of Magic says pouting as he finishes.

"I think we've had enough fun." The human Magic says, snapping his fingers and the world starts to evaporate and turn back to normal. It turns out that they never even left the kitchen.

"I'll just release her contract, now." The human version said as he places his hand on her head and a bright light fills up the room.

"Don't you think that we should erase her memories of this particular night also? You know, don't want her to try to kill us because she thinks we're Satan or something." Pony Magic says, looking at the humanized Magic.

"Don't worry, I already did." Human Magic says as the pony version smiles back and disappears. He then lifts her up, places her on the couch, and pulls a blanket over her. He then changes back into his pony form and goes to sleep on the reclining chair next to the couch.

Morning comes and Magic awakes to the sound of both, Sweetie Belle and Pinkie Pie playing patty-cake with each other.

"Magic, could I see you in here for a moment?" Dream says standing in the kitchen, making more coffee.

Magic teleports himself into the kitchen, "Yeah?" Magic says, half-asleep.

"Who's that?" Dream says, as he stares at his coffee being made.

'Who's who? Cause I'm me and I'm pretty sure you're you." Magic says, materializing a bottle of soda and proceeds to drink it.

"Who's that?" Dream says pointing towards Sweetie Belle.

"OOOOOOHHHHHH HERRRRR…I don't know, I think she's Rarity's sister judging by what she said before she tried to stab me in the head last night." Magic says, slightly laughing.

"Is she a cult member?" Dream asks, drinking the coffee.

"No, she's actually a highly experimental prototype that my race has spent the past quadrillion years inventing so that it destroys all kinds of instruments especially Cellos." Magic says in a jokingly evil tone As Dream proceeds to stare at him, slightly annoyed.

"Is she…a cult member?" Dream asks again.

"No, not anymore." Magic says quickly while smiling widely. Dream offers a small "Mmm Hmm." and sits down at the table.

Rarity proceeds to come downstairs in a hurry, "Where am I!" She says as she looks around.

"Sister!" Sweetie Belle yells as she zooms over to her and hugs her.

"Oh Sweetie Belle, where are we? This place is so unclean! And the worst part is that I've woken up in a bed without silk sheets!" Rarity exclaims while yelling into the air.

"Rarity, don't worry Pinkie Pie told me everything. We're at Paradise H.Q. Paradise is an organization that consists of ponies that fight cults. See those two over there?" Sweetie Belle points towards Dream who was casually drinking his coffee and Magic who was rummaging through the fridge.

"They also have a third one who is upstairs and all of them fight these cults." She says, as Rarity walks towards them.

"I know who they are Sweetie Belle." She says as she stops at the table that Dream was sitting at. "Thank you." She says, "Thank you for freeing me and my sister from that devil's grip."

"It's nothing Ms. Rar-" "Anytime!" Dream says, getting interrupted by Magic who was munching on a large baguette and proceeds to go upstairs, once he gets out of the kitchen he runs into Strife, who has just woken up.

"Who's here?" He says yawning.

"We've recently commissioned the help of the mafia and in return Don Tuckyourshirtin has given us his daughter along with his trophy wife in return for his safety." Magic says as he proceeds to yawn and go upstairs.

Strife just looks at him and then looks in the kitchen ad sees Rarity and Sweetie Belle. "So Dream, Magic just informed me that we've contacted the Don of the mafia, why?"

Pinkie starts to laugh into her hoof while Dream looks at him confused, "We never contacted the mafia."

Strife's eye starts twitch realizing that Magic played a joke on him.

(Thank you for reading and thank you EpicAeromancer33 for making this.)


	22. It's my pain that was killed

**(My Little Pony is owned by Hasbro and Lauren Faust, Magic Junk is owned by EpicAeromancer33, Solar Eclipse is owned by GoldenEclipse116. Sorry for the long wait.)**

Chapter 22: The Meet and Greet went Downhill

Twilight continues to run far away from the fighting, "I hope that red Pen make's it out of there alive." She said panting while still running and stops when she got to the main road of the town,.

"You, Mare, it's not safe for you to be out at this time." A voice said causing her to quickly turn her head and sees two ponies walking towards her, it was Dream and Solar.

Twilight was hesitant at first but then speaks, "Well…I'm actually trying to find this headquarters being used by a group called Paradise."

Dream raises his eyebrow and prepares to unsheathe his sword, "Oh? And how did you know about Paradise?" He says monotonic, looking squarely at her.

"Well this alicorn called Red Pen, said that I should seek them out." Twilight says.

"Ah, so you know Red Pen. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Dream Phobic and this here is Solar Eclipse." Dream said, becoming noticeably relaxed.

"Pleasure to meet you." Solar said.

"Likewise." Twilight replies.

"Now Twilight since you know Red Pen, I would gladly take you to our headquarters." Dream says, slightly smiling.

"Thank you." Twilight replied.

At the headquarters everything was silent, 'Good, at least Magic didn't destroy the place.' Dream thinks as he opens the door.

As soon as he opens the door he gets blasted by a giant shockwave of Electronica music as he holds onto the door for dear life.

"What the hell!" Both Solar and Twilight say at the same time as the pressure from the music settles down and they stick their heads inside followed by Dream whose ears were still ringing.

They saw Pinkie, Rainbow, Magic, and Spike dancing, the lights were going on and off in various colors so fast that it was seizure-inducing as the music was basting from the towering speakers. They look at the giant turntable booth that was inbetween the speakers and, to their astonishment, see DJ-PON3.

"Magic!" Rainbow Dash says dancing up to him as he lifts the lampshade up from over his eyes, "I didn't know you knew DJ-PON3! That's so awesome!"

"When you're me, you have lotsa' time to meet various ponies!" Magic says smiling as all of them start to do a synchronized dancing routine akin to one of those Japanese pop music videos.

"MAGIC!" Dream yells through the music getting the pegasus's attention.

"OH! It's you Dream! How ya' been!" Magic replies looking back as they stop dancing in rhythm and go back to dancing at their own pace.

"Magic! What the hell! We're supposed to be inconspicuous! Where's Strife at!" Dream yells, using his hoof as a makeshift megaphone to make his voice slightly louder.

"I don't know, but I want you to meet one of my longtime friends!" Magic says as he grabs Dreams forelegs and lifts him up to the turntable platform, Vinyl, I want you to meet Dream!" Magic says.

"Pleasure to meet you ma'am!" Dream says holding out his hoof to shake.

Vinyl takes one of her hoofs off of the turntables to bump his hoof, "Nice to meet cha'." She says as she goes back to DJing while bobbling her head to the beat.

"Magic! This party needs to end! We're attracting too much attention!" Dream yells.

"Party Pooper!" Magic replies, "Fine, but I'll still let them have their fun!" He says as time starts to speed up exponentially around them and stops, the house is trashed and Vinyl wakes up from the turntable along with everybody else minus Pinkie Pie who was still hopping around.

"Damn, that was awesome!" Vinyl states to Magic, "Could you send me back now?" She asks.

"Sure." Magic says as he's about to touch her forehead.

"Wait DJ-PON3!" Rainbow Dash says quickly as she flies over to her, "Can I have your autograph?"

"Come on, she's a big fan of you Vinyl." Magic says softly and with a half-smile as she agrees.

"Got a pen?" She says as Magic holds his hoof up to her.

"And hears a picture you can sign." Magic says holding up a rare picture of the concert in Trottingham where she and Daft Pony were collaborating in concert. She signs it and hands it to Rainbow Dash who then develops a giant grin on her face.

"See ya' kid. By the way, call me Vinyl." Vinyl says lowering her glasses and giving her a wink.

"Tell Octavia I said hi." Magic says as he touches her forehead and she disappears in the blink of an eye.

"Seriously? A party?" Dream says

"Silly Dream, parties aren't meant to be taken seriously." Pinkie says smiling at him.

"Yeah Dream, listen to Pinkie's magnificent logic. Besides I doubt anybody heard it." Magic says as the door instantly flies open and Strife comes running in.

"I heard the noise from across town, did we get attacked!" Strife says looking Dream who then looks at Magic who proceeds to smiles sheepishly.

"No Strife it was just a party that Magic threw." Dream said flatly.

"Oh." Strife says looking at Magic and then out the door, "It's okay you can come in." he says as Fluttershy walks in through the door.

"Hi guys." She says timidly.

"Hi Fluttershy." Pinkie and Spike say.

'Are these guys really the ponies I heard about?' Solar thinks as they continue to talk to each other but suddenly Magic poofs in front of him, complete with a dust cloud and giant floating letters that read "poof".

"Who are you my good pony?" Magic says with a big smile. Isn't it common courteously to introduce yourself first?" Solar say jokingly, but before he could speak Magic interrupted him.

"I go by many names: El Phantasmo, The Trotter of Old Neighjing, That Stallion who fixed your sink, The Werepony of Trottsylvania, The Final Strawhat, among many others, however the details of my death have been greatly exaggerated-" "Magic." Dream interrupts him.

"I'm Solar Eclipse and I'm an Electromancer." He says smiling.

"Cool!" Magic says smiling while quickly shaking his hoof. He then looks at Twilight, "Hey, you're that mare that was at our arrival party. How you been?"

"…Fine." Twilight says, slightly remembering her brother's death. Magic notices triangles in her eyes.

"You're a Samuelist, aren't you?" Magic says looking at her without a smile.

"Yes." Twilight replied.

"You should really let me release your contract." Magic says smiling, "I've already released Pinkie's, Rainbow's, Rarity's and Sweetie Belle's."

"No, I'm glad to be one and I'll remain one." She replies as Magic's smile drops.

After she stated that she still is a Samuelist and will remain one to him, it made everypony tense except Magic, Strife, and Fluttershy. Magic tried thinking of another solution to get her out of her contract, but couldn't think of one. "You know Twilight, you should really let me release Samuel's grip on you." Magic said, being his usual cheery self. "No, I won't allow you to touch me. You have a lot of nerve you know? You think you can go around releasing Samuel's influences on ponies that were committed to him?" Twilight said angrily at Magic.

"Yes actually, it's my self-inflicted job to." Magic says, looking at her with a raised eyebrow after being taken aback by her sudden out-lash.

"Why?" Twilight asked.

"Because Samuel is a rouge and malevolent deity; he should be killed, and I'll make sure of it." Magic says with a straight face, looking into the mare's lavender eyes.

"How can you be so sure about that if you never met him up close?" She asked narrowing her eyes at Magic.

Magic smiles, "Good response...I'll get back to you on that. However regardless of the fact that I've never seen him up close, the fact still remains that his cult kills ponies." Magic proceeds to put his face incredibly close to Twilight's, so close in fact that there muzzle's were just a few centimeters away from touching, "No pony, should have to have their life ended so prematurely, wouldn't you agree?" Magic says as his eyebrows raise and his smile dissipates slightly as the noise of him gritting his teeth is heard by her.

"Perhaps you were still on the negative side of the cult, do you think his beliefs demands us to kill? How many Samuelnists have you encountered in your life that kills recklessly with no reason?" She said angrily.

Magic backs his face away from hers and rubs his chin, "Well there was that one time in Stalliongrad, of course that might've been because I skipped out on the bar tab...and those might've been mafia hitponies instead of cultists. So all in all fifty six thousand eight hundred and twenty five." He says smiling and obviously lying.

"Magic, we were there; we had to save Strife from a mob boss. He confused Strife to be a mare and tried to have his way with him after Strife had an image design." Dream said earning a death glare from Strife.

"AW YEAH! I remember that, that was funny." Magic says laughing.

"Shut up, you all made me do it in the first place to figure out if he was holding King Hexsis daughter hostage!" Strife yelled.

"...Now that I think of it." Magic rubs his chin with a smile, "Didn't we find out that his daughter didn't actually exist and that the "king" was actually delusional?" Magic laughs then turns towards Twilight, who was still angry, "What were we talking about?" He says confused.

"We were talking about your foolish antics. Did you ever bother to ask any former Samuelnist, former because of you, why they joined and if they still wanted to follow his belief?" She asked.

"No!" Magic says exuberantly with a smile, "Because usually when I free them of their contracts, they say "thank you". And besides" Magic continues, shrugging his forelegs, "Even if they wanted to stay in his cult...I don't care, because as it stands, if I kill Samuel, and I will, then his influence over everypony will be broken." Magic says, still with a smile plastered over his face.

"Are you so sure about that?" Twilight asked.

"It came out my mouth didn't it?" Magic says smiling.

"What will you do when you find out that there are still Samuelnists who still worships him?" Twilgiht asked.

"That's easy." He leans in as his smile from her perspective seemed to get even bigger, "Kill them."

"So what if they were a family. They were devoted to Samuelnism. What if they were your friends?" She asked.

He stops and thinks for a while, "...Sever their spines, free them of imprisonment, and re-fix their spines. Easy question" He says smiling, "Now let me ask you one, why are you so devoted to this deity?" He says raising an eyebrow.

"Because he is all that I have left in believing you sick freak. I was given in an option in believing him, I am sure Pinkie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash were also. You are quick to judge but have nothing to show in proving the things you say. You'll kill Samuelnist, what about Fluttershy, she is one still. Will you kill her if she doesn't allow you to change her?" Twilight stomped her hoof causing Spike and Pinkie to jump. "Even if you defeat Samuel, his belief will live forever; I will carry on that belief and spread it." She said.

Magic slowly shrugs and smiles, "You're right, I don't have any prove." he then turns head towards Strife, "and it's up to Strife to decide what will happen to Fluttershy, however" He turns his head back towards Twilight. "Anything, whether it be, man, god, pony, what-have-you, who denies others their free will and then proceeds to use them for their own sick purposes have no right to live."

He stands on his hind-legs as his left foreleg turns into dripping magma, surprising the others in the room, "You said you were going to carry on his ideals, right?"

"I did, as Illiad as my witness." She said looking at him with a serious glare, standing her ground.

"Shame...pity really." He says as he walks on his hind-legs towards her, his face no longer had a smile on it. He comes up to her and cocks back his left arm that's surrounded by the flesh burning liquid. Twilight still held her ground as he proceeds to punch her.

"STOP!" Pinkie yelled with tears in her eyes. Magic's fist was a few inches away from Twilight's face; she was sweating from the intense heat but still stood resolute and looked at Pinkie along with Magic who was slightly surprised.

"J-Just stop...both of you. Why do you need to fight?" She says, looking at them and starting to cry. Magic's arm returns to normal as he starts to stand on all fours again.

"This is pointless, both of you, just simply pointless." Strife said. "What kind of example are you trying to make Magic and Twilight?" He said.

"I'm trying to prove to this freak of nature that there are truly some ponies that like to be part of Samuel's cult!" Twilight yelled at the unicorn.

"And I'm trying to prove to her that everything that idiotic bastard said to her is a bunch of lies!" Magic yells to Strife as Twilight turns around and they exchange glares.

"One; you never met him Magic, not once. Two; Twilight I can see your point in all of this, but not everypony enjoys being a Samuelnist." Strife said.

'I don't need to meet him to know that he's a sociopathic ass-hat!' Magic thought, gritting his teeth but then then exhales, "You're right Strife." Magic says turning away with a sour look.

Solar looked annoy and says, "Tch, yeah, cause we're all so innocent."

"What do you mean by that?" Twilight asked.

Strife facehoofs and mutters, "I thought this ended, but it begins yet again."

Solar kept a stone face. "Quite simple really, the cults kill ponies for awful reasons and bring others into their warfare instead of keeping it to themselves." He looked at Strife and says, "And nothing ever ends; it's just another chapter in life that you have to deal with."

"What can make you so sure about that!" Twilight snapped, glaring at Solar.

"Simple, what you call influence. I call manipulation." Solar said in a matter of fact way.

"Manipulation?" She asked angrily. "So you think that is what going on, you're implying Rarity, Rainbow, and Pinkie were manipulated?"

"Oh, you mean "Where they were being manipulated by a couple of high and mighty assholes who only want what's best for them."? Yeah Twilight, that's definitely how I would want to live my life. A fucking puppet, that can't even think for themselves and moves on blindly only wishing for their master's betterment, now maybe that's how you want to live your life, but I'm sure a lot of other ponies think differently and don't need someone there to make the decisions for them because they can't think for themselves." Solar said.

"You are sure quick to judge them, but have you ever signed a contract, or even had a guardian devil yourself?" Twilight asked.

"I-I had the chance. But, something held me back." Solar said.

"IT WAS THOSE DEVILS WHO CORRUPTED THE MINDS OF MY CLOSEST FRIENDS AND TOOK EVERYONE I CARED ABOUT FROM ME! SO DON'T YOU DARE SAY I'M TOO QUICK TO JUDGE THEM WHEN THEY MADE ME GO THROUGH THE HELL OF LOSING EVERYTHING!" Solar yelled, glaring at her.

Twilight's responds, "Really, who signed their contracts, them or their devils?"

Solar growls and says, "Don't misinterpret my words. I know it takes two to tango, but who's the real monster? The one who stoops so low that they have to recruit children or the one whose mind is easily impressionable by tales of their wildest dreams coming true?

Tell me Twilight, why did you sign your contract? Was it in pursuit of knowledge? To make yourself better? Oh wait, let me guess, you were wandering around doing what you enjoy most then suddenly a book appeared with a tie to what you were doing, and when you couldn't get the answers you wanted from it you blindly stepped forward to get those answers."

"Because I choose to; I choose to become part of this cult so I can learn everything this world had to give. I got my wish. Now what about your friends, why did they join? Which group did they join, are you sure little children were made to recruit, answer carefully Solar, because I know more then you, I've seen and felt more then you. I had been through the realm of the dead and spoke to both Samuelnist and Azazelist that died. I asked them all the time on why they joined the cult. They all said the same answer. "Because we believe that the world is not perfect if it does not have balance." Twilight said.

"You're right Twilight. I know the world's not perfect. If it were perfect, we wouldn't even be having this conversation, and yes in fact, I know two cultists who joined when they were just a couple of hormonal teenagers looking to fit in as if they had nowhere to go. Even after I tried to show them the path they were taking wasn't the right one, and even when I tried to show them that there is a light somewhere in this fucked up world they chose to cling to the darkness and feed off its lies just as you do now.

For you see the light and the darkness is the same. They care, nurture, and protect, but for what reasons? So they can get what they wish in life or for the sake of just doing it. I know my path Twilight, for I have seen what happens when the darkness cradles you. Sure the light may let you go, but that's because it trusts you to make the right choices when you go. It doesn't fear that if you leave it you'll go back to what you were." Solar said.

"What cult did they join?" She asked.

"The Azazelists if you must know. But what's the point, all paths of darkness lead to the same door. Destruction, the darkness is a new world, it is their truth, but it's just as I said before Twilight. Azazelist or Samuelnist, it takes two to tango, in my eyes neither party is guilty than the other. Darkness is all the same." Solar said giving her a serious look.

"But there is light, Samuelnist understand the age hood of joining the cult. They will never force or make a young pony join them. It is wrong and they know the pony will never be ready to live a full life if they join." Twilight said.

Strife eyes widen in realization as to what she had just said. He mutters quietly, "No wonder you didn't want me to join...I was too young to understand."

"The Azazelist may follow that concept differently, but they seek to cause destruction for balance. Samuelnist is light and Azazelist is darkness. I hope some pony can make you realize that." Twilight said frowning at Solar. He didn't understand like Magic. She had seen more than them.

Solar smiles and mutters, "You sound just like her." A tear slides from Solar's left eye. "Twilight, I- I can't say I believe Samuel will bring light into this world, and I can't say I can believe him so blindly without proof. All I can say is... I'm sorry, and if it comes down to the one who is more evil then the other then, I guess Azazel is the prime objective. But know this, that while Samuel may not do what Azazel has done, he is still not a pure light. For innocence is only an illusion you can believe in for so long before reality makes you see otherwise." Solar said with a sad sigh at the end.

"Life is painful, he choose to cast this illusion so nopony can fear the fact of dying until their time comes, you are just stuck on the negative point of view of it and never did, not once, experience his work." Twilight said.

Solar smiles and says, "Indeed, I guess my life has just taken one hell of a fall, but I don't need the help of some god to turn it around. I'll do what I was taught. Grit my teeth and take the hits as if I were being struck by no more than a pebble."

"Then keep it to yourself and leave your outlooks out to somepony with a similar out look that gives a damn." Twilight said.

Solar just chuckles. "Indeed I should, but the question though Twilight is this; why argue with me and try to convince me Samuel was the light? Why not just tell me to piss off instead of go through all this to try and convince me? Oh, and I never said Samuel was total darkness. I'm just not sure what he'll do, so I'll see for myself and make the judgment then."

"I am going through this because it seems you are stuck thinking that Samuel is a complete psychotic being who will kill for no reason but pleasure. I am trying to convince you to drop that kind of hatred." Twilight said.

"But why, you asked me of my reason of blind hatred toward cults but what's the reason for your blind faith? If it's blind, you'll be dead where you stand." Solar sighed. "And it's sight that deprives you of the source of your killer." He said.

"How many lives have you taken before?" Twilight asked.

"Enough, that I've considered taking my own to pay for my crimes. Tell me Twilight, have you ever believed somepony to be dead because your eyes told you so?" Solar asked.

"I don't believe! I see first hoof before judging my opinions." Twilight said stomping her hoof on the ground making a point.

Solar smirks as he looks deep into Twilight's eyes. "Don't lie to me; I can see the void in your soul which has only been refilled recently." He said.

The room went silent. A strong demonic Omni-force of magic wraps around Solar's neck. He was suddenly slung against the wall. Nopony saw it, but him; Phoeynixi. It was holding her back from killing him. "Samuel is my only hope that I have after I LOST my brother due to ponies like you. He was executed in my eyes. He died like an animal. NOT A HERO!" Twilight yelled.

Nopony said or did anything; Solar's life was in her hooves. She released him and left quickly leaving a trail of tears behind. The room was dead silent, not even Magic said anything, he just raised his eyebrow.

Solar sighs. "Fuck... I'm sorry Flare... I did it again." He said as he felt close to tears but stopped as he realized he had to make this right, Samuelnist or not, what he did wasn't right, he shouldn't have gone that far. Solar looked up at them, "Where'd she go, I need to apologize. I went too far trying to prove myself right and I hurt somepony because of it... I'm a monster."

Strife made sure everypony remained quiet by huffing. "Beats me, how about you trace her?" Strife said calmly.

Solar smirks and says, "I promised somepony that if I wanted to make something right I had to search for them without magic, or else I would never truly be sorry."

"She's probably at her home." Dream said.

Solar smiled. "Thank you Dream, I hope she forgives me before hatred and spite sets in." Solar ran out the door not once twitching a wing or enlighten a glow from his horn as he ran towards the library. But as he continued ahead, he was unaware of a cloaked pony watching him.

"Well, it seems even light can allure darkness on its trail." The pony sounding male said.

Few hours later

Solar approached the library and became wide eyed at the vines ensnaring the tree which would have looked so peaceful if it weren't so wicked looking. He sighed pulled out the locket from under his shirt and opened it to see a picture of himself with a mare from two years ago before closing it.

He found his courage be reborn as he grew serious. If death awaited him as punishment on the other side of that door for what he had done then he'd take those blows if it meant forgiveness was given. He walked up to the door as he heard faint sobbing from the other side. It hurt to hear the cries of somepony he had done so much wrong to. He clicked open the door. When the door opened, a demonic aura rushed through Solar's coat. He saw the Samuel triangle in the center of the room glowing. Twilight was in the center of the triangle covered in scars.

Solar gasped. "Twilight. Are, are you alright! I can fix those if you wish!" Solar said braving the demonic aura as he put a shield of electricity around his body using magnetic pulses to counter the demonic aura.

"GET AWAY! PHOEYNIXI IS NOT HERE TO PROTECT YOU IF YOU GET CLOSE TO ME!" She snapped.

"Twilight...I'm sorry for everything I said, and I know I can't take it back. But please just hear me out." Solar said.

"NO! Leave me alone!" Twilight yelled, "WHAT YOU HAD SAID WAS ENOUGH FOR ME TO NOT LISTEN TO YOU!" She yelled glaring at him.

"Twilight I only said that because the same thing happened to me... only she didn't come back. I went overboard and if I have to die in order for you to forgive me then, so be it." He said as he took a few steps into the house. She flung books at him out of fear almost hitting his horn in the process.

"Twilight, I swear on what little honor I have left that I won't hurt you. I promise. I make damn sure I never break my promises. That's how I ended up joining Paradise in the first place." He said as he looked at her with only the intent to help and not harm.

"Iliad! Save me!" Twilight yelled beginning panic.

Solar sighed and began to continue walking towards Twilight. She looks away frightened, avoiding eye contact with him. Solar stops next to her, sits down, and does something that caused a lot of shock in Twilight. He hugged her. "I'm so sorry Twilight. I didn't mean to make you cry. I'll do anything if it means you'll forgive me." Solar said in a pleading voice.

Twilight was stunned by Solar hugging her. She felt her eyes beginning to water up as her body began trembling.

'I hope this never happens again. I just hope.' Solar thought shutting his eyes.

-Four Years Ago, Solar First Person-

I woke up to my curtains being drawn open, "COME ON SOL IT'S TIME TO GET UP! YOU CAN'T LIE IN BED ALL DAY YOU KNOW!" I smiled and got up, groaning before putting on a straight face as I put on my glasses.

"I'm up, I'm up. Sheesh Flare, do you have to always do that?" I said as I felt a hoof poke my chest.

"Whatever, if it wasn't for me you'd always be sleeping because of how little you'd actually get of it!" She said as I looked at her. She was my twin sister Midnight Flare. First of all, I know it sounds strange coming from her brother, but my sister is beautiful. She had a sandy blonde mane with a light brown in it alongside her tail. Both were long and tied into a loose ponytail. She was slender and tall with a ruby red coat, her cutie mark was a black rose wrapped in multiple blood red thorny vines. In a sense she was a true enchantress to many colts who would look at her.

God, I remember dishing out beating after beating to anypony who'd hit on her, and with each year it only got worse. Unlike me she didn't have to wear glasses because her eyesight was practically perfect to the T. But the most captivating feature was her eyes. The left, a glowing red whilst the right was a deep oceanic blue.

I smiled weakly, "You know I can't help it Flare, I'm just a night owl." I stated plainly.

"No, you're just addicted to coffee!" She said looking at me sternly as I gave a small chuckle.

"Alright fine I'm up, so what is it, I mean for god's sake it's Saturday." I said as she seemed to beam with happiness.

"Maple and Silver came by a little while ago and asked if we wanted to come hang out with the rest of their group!" She said giving a small squeal as I chuckled. You See Maple and Silver had been our best friends ever since we were foals. Of course now that we were all older the two of them had started dating and had become more and more distant from Flare and I as they began hanging out with this new group. Truth be told, they felt different somehow, I couldn't quite place my hoof on what, but it was something.

"SOLAR!" I jumped up and looked at my sister wide eyed who seemed to be smiling, "Solar you spaced out there for a bit. Are you alright?" She asked me with true concern as I caught my breath and looked at her with a smile.

"Yeah I'm alright, just thinking that's all." I said. She just huffed.

"You weren't even paying attention were you?" She asked, puffing her cheeks as I laughed nervously.

"Um, no I guess I wasn't, so what is it Maple and Silver wanted?" I asked as she kept up the charade for a couple more seconds before she went back to her bubbly personality.

"They want us to go through some initiation to be a part of their group!" She said as my breath hitched. An initiation, to join a group of at least six ponies? I was suspicious at first and was about to say that there was no way in hell we were going to do it but then I saw the hope in Flare's eyes, she really wanted to be a part of whatever they were doing, so I caved.

I smiled and looked at Flare, "Alright, let's go and see what they want us to do, ok?" I said as she had once again beamed as she shot out of my room to go wait in the living room. You see right now we lived in our home on our own. Our father had walked out after we were born and well, we never knew who he was, Mom wouldn't even tell us what he looked like let alone his name, and our Mom had fallen ill to a rare disease and was currently in the hospital. We hoped they found a cure, otherwise she might not make it. I still remember the last thing she told me as she lied on the hospital bed.

-Flashback, within a flashback-

I looked at my Mom who was smiling at me from her bed as I looked close to tears. It would be the first time I'd cried since I was a foal, but it never happened, the tears never came. My mom just smiled at me.

"Solar, I want you to listen to me one last time, before they stop allowing visitors." I smiled weakly and sat by the edge of her bed.

"What is it Mom?" She smiled at me.

"I-I want you to be strong for your sister. Please, keep her safe and don't let her get hurt. You're responsible for the both of you now." I smiled weakly as my Mom's consciousness seemed to be slipping.

"You can count on me Mom, I'll protect her with my life." I said as my Mom smiled happily as she leaned over and kissed my forehead.

"That's my boy, don't ever lose that strength." I snickered and one of the doctors walked in. "I'm sorry sir but visiting hours are over, you have to leave now." I looked to the doctor and nodded before I turned to my Mom who smiled weakly.

"Don't forget Solar, I love you, and Flare too, now go." I smiled as I began to walk out of the room.

"I love you too. Mom." I said as I closed the door behind me and went back to the house to watch after Flare.

-Flashback end-

I was sitting in the living room as we both waited for Maple and Silver to come back by the house again. I was tapping my foot impatiently and drinking my fourth cup of coffee for the morning as Flare was looking at a picture of herself, me, and Mom.

"Hey Solar." She said as I looked at Flare finishing my coffee.

"Yeah." I replied, seeing a few tears form in her eyes.

"Do you…do you think she'll make it?" I sighed and walked over to Flare sitting down next to her while putting an arm around her.

"I-I don't know Flare. I just don't." I said as she began to sob and I held her close, not daring to cry. We sat there for a bit until I smiled.

"Hey, want me to go get your stuffed fox?" I asked as she began to giggle.

"Solar his name's Fluffball. Get it right!" She said as she giggled some more and I just snickered, levitating a small stuffed fox toy over to her. The little fox plushie was a dark crimson and with black tipped ears, black paws, and the final, and special thing about this doll, was that it had nine tails all tipped black, and my sister just loved it. She always said it was the best gift I had ever gotten her. Once it was in her grip she hugged the little fox and smiled happily, I just smirked and got up to go grab another cup of coffee until I heard somepony knock on the door. I froze as I felt the tension hit the air, though Flare had chosen to ignore it and had gone to happily answer the door.

Once Flare opened the door there stood two other ponies, a filly and a colt that looked so familiar yet felt different. Silver of course was as you would expect. First off he was a unicorn and like me he was tall. His coat was a dull silver while his hair was black, short and neat. His eyes were a stone grey color as well which just made me think. 'Wow, want some color there buddy?' his build was that of a tall and lanky guy, he wasn't one for physical work and usually used magic as if it were his hooves and legs. Maple was a Pegasus and of course looked like the fall season had just decided to spit on her. Her coat was a golden yellow while her mane and tail were both brushed back neatly. The color of course was that of the leaves of a tree during autumn. And her eyes were a pleasant spring green, though they held some kind of wildness behind them. I faked a smile as I looked at them and tried to act happy.

"Hey Silver, it's been a while." I said as he seemed to smirk at me maliciously before he put on a sunny grin, though I didn't miss a fucking detail on his face.

"Hey Solar, indeed it has been a while." He said as I looked to Maple smiling again.

"Hey Maple, good to see ya." I said with a smile as hers seemed to curl upward.

"Oh it's good to see you too Sol, my you've grown in size." She said with a hint of lust as I gulped and Flare's happy mood almost did a 180 as she squinted at Maple and seemed to put herself between me and Maple.

I just sighed. It's been like this ever since we were foals. If a filly showed an interest in me Flare almost instantly became possessive and would weird out a lot. I think being over protective is just a light way of putting how she acts when she gets like this…followed by her logic, morals, and reasoning just taking a skydive out the window…seriously one time a window just randomly broke when a filly was flirting with me. I just laughed nervously and so did Silver.

"Flare just calm down alright, no one here's gonna cause any trouble." I said nervously as she seemed to relax a little until Maple spoke again.

"Not unless you wan-MPH!" Silver had covered Maples mouth with a cloth made of magic. "That's enough Maple!" He hissed as she seemed to look slightly terrified before shaking her head yes. Silver sighed as the cloth uncovered Maple's mouth as she silently glared at Silver. "Sorry about her… she's become a bit of a hoof full nowadays." He said as Maple gained an incredulous look before she just hmphed and walked out the door with her snout raised dignitly in the air. I just chuckled and Flare seemed to lighten up again now that Maple was gone. I smiled at Silver.

"We'll be out in a sec. just need to make sure she's calmed down before we go." Silver just smirked and nodded his head before he closed the door with magic. The second it clicked closed I checked it for magical bugs and grew serious finding one. I smirked and placed an illusionary spell on the bug to make it so that he believed we were talking her into being calm.

I turned to Flare who seemed to grow serious as well as I just sighed. "Flare you gotta stop that. I could have easily told her I wasn't interested." I said calmly as she seemed to puff her cheeks a bit.

"I…I just didn't like the way she was talking to you alright!" She said as I kept a straight face and walked over to our cupboard pulling out two hoodies, one pitch black the other pure white. I slipped on the black one while Flare slipped on the white one. Mine was made of a heavier fabric while hers was made of a lighter one as it almost clung to her body. I tossed on a pair of dark blue baggy jeans while she put on light blue jean shorts. We exchanged a look.

"You felt it too didn't you? They're different somehow." I said as she just nodded.

"Just like Mom said it would feel like if anyone turned to either the Samuel or Azazel cults. I still just can't believe Silver and Maple could be a part of something so terrible! It's, it's just so WRONG!" She said stamping a hoof which caused multiple vines covered in vicious looking thorns and beautiful black roses to slip from the ground. She just blinked and the vines retreated. I smiled.

"Come on Flare, Mom's trained us for the day either one of these cults showed up! Besides you don't need magic like I do to use your abilities!" I said as I tapped my horn for emphasis as she just smiled.

"Aren't you going to say something along the lines of 'keep your emotions in check Flare! We don't need a forest of vines and roses sprouting everywhere!" She said dramatically trying to impersonate me as I snickered before I once again went straight faced.

"Hit the nail on the head there sis." I said as I walked toward the door.

"Solar wait!" Flare said as I stopped myself from opening the door and looked at Flare with a small smile.

"Yeah Flare?" I asked as she seemed to shuffle in her spot looking at the ground.

"I don't think I'll be able to do it. I don't think I can kill somepony Sol." She said as tears lined her face and I walked over giving her a hug.

"You don't have to kill anyone Flare." I smiled as I looked into her red and blue eyes. "Don't worry, big brother will be the big bad devil alright?" I said as she seemed to smile again as she spoke in a soft voice.

"Alright, just don't die alright?" I smirked and stood back up. "What, me die? HA, they're better off trying to kill a juggernaut!" I said proudly as Flare giggled.

"Careful there windbag or else they'll hear you." She said pointing to the door as I grew a straight face again.

"So, you ready?" I asked placing a hoof on the door knob. Flare nodded as I sighed and opened the door.

"SOLAR!" I hit the ground after being tackled by Maple and could already feel Flare fuming. I just saw Maple stick her tongue out at Flare like a foal and looked back down at me with a lustful smile.

"Well…fuck." I said with a gulp.

-skip to the middle of the walk, just trust me on this one-

I inwardly groaned, why? Well after Flare pried Maple off of me she had made it her job to stick to me like glue whilst putting herself between me and Maple…Yeah, ain't life grand? I didn't know which one I was more afraid of. A lusty mare or my sister…Flare, I don't know why I thought there was a contest between the two. I watched as my sister glared daggers at Maple while Maple was giving me a lustful look. I looked ahead to see an abandoned warehouse and inwardly sighed.

'and here's where the cliché's start to kick in.' I thought to myself as Silver smiled and stopped.

"Welcome one and all to the safehouse." He said with pride as I snickered.

"You mean the beaten down abandoned warehouse? Doesn't look to safe to me." I said in smartass like manner as Silver's smile faded a bit as he chuckled.

"Yeah, well I guess it's a bit of a dump but hey! Beggars can't be choosers." He said as Maple seemed to begin inching closer as I felt like a target and Flare almost stamped a hoof on the ground before I caught it with magic. She looked at me surprised as I just gulped and shook my head no. She just sighed and went back to silently glaring at Maple.

"You know Solar we don't mind if it's just you that joins us. I'm sure Flare could find something else to do." Maple said making me glare slightly.

"I'm only doing this because she wants to. So if you want me to join you're getting her too." Maple deflated slightly.

"Oh, well I guess we can still have some fun when she's not around." She said seductively as I laughed nervously and started feel thankful that for once Flare was there to be possessive.

We all walked through the doors and Maple closed them behind us. I nudged Flare as she nodded and began to set up the trap. The inside of the warehouse was just as you'd expect, empty and large. I looked over to see four other ponies in the light source available in the entire fucking place. I heard a small metallic click of the door being locked and tensed alongside Flare. Silver walked up and spoke.

"Solar, how would you and Flare like to join our little um…let's say group." He said with a smile as I frowned.

"And what exactly do you do in this group?" I asked as he seemed to smile nervously.

"Why, we serve lord Azazel of course, he truly is great you know." I smirked. 'Azazelists, good, it'll be easier then.'

"I mean what exactly do you do, as in your actions." I said as he seemed to sweat nervously, the rest of the Azazelists tensed and Sliver spoke.

"Well, we um, we serve Lord Azazel and do whatever he demands be done. Don't tell me you don't trust me Solar, we've been friends since we were foals. Why would I make you do something terrible?" I smirked as Flare sighed and prepared a teleportation spell while I charged up electricity.

"Because you've changed Silver, and it's my job to take care of you." With that I fired two bolts of lightning meant to electrocute Silver but he teleported away causing two other azazelists to take the bolts dead center killing them in a fit of electrocution. The other two began to charge water spells making me smirk.

"Piss poor choice fuckers." I said as I electrocuted the water they had begun to gather bursting it causing them to fry to death as I sighed.

"And here I thought there'd be a challenge." I said only to end up dodging an ice spike. I turned to the source and saw Silver and Maple both looking at me with pure rage.

"How could you possibly kill somepony with such a straight face?" They smirked.

"Quite easily actually, not like I cared about them." I said with a shrug as Flare was watching from the air. Maple smirked.

"HEY FLARE BET A CUNT LIKE YOU CAN'T CATCH ME!" Maple said before she flew outside crashing through the window. I looked at Flare as her eyes glowed and she looked pissed before she shot out the window.

"Damn it Flare!" I said as Silver laughed maniacally. "Ah it's good to see she's as hot headed as ever, isn't it Solar?" I looked at him with anger in my eyes.

"Get ready cause you're not gonna make it out of here alive." I said as I focused on getting to Flare as soon as possible.

"Oh is that a threat?" He asked looking at me with childlike eyes as I scowled.

"IT'S A FUCKING PROMISE YOU PRICK!" I shouted, launching multiple bolts of lightning at Silver only for him to surround himself in a barrier made of ice. I snorted and sent a large bolt at the barrier shattering it as it charged the water in it making the shards of ice give off a static charge. Silver smirked as his horn glowed a sick grey color as he launched all the grounded shards into the air, encircling them around me, ready to strike.

"Well Solar old chum, it seems this is the end." He said as he launched the spikes only for me to disappear in a flash as he looked around only to receive an electrically charged hoof to the chin. I was about to ram my hoof through his stomach only for him to teleport away. I looked to where a light flashed to see him fixing his jaw causing it to give a sickening crack after he'd set it back. "That hurt you bastard." He said in a cool voice only to dodge another bolt of lightning.

"My, my, my, I guess Flare isn't the only one with a temper, is she?" He asked mockingly as I summoned ten lightning bolts.

'I'm gonna run out of magic at this rate. Gotta make em last.' I thought as the number went from ten to two as Silver raised an eyebrow.

"My, running out of magic already? Well I must say after a few spells like those I'd be tapped out too… but then again, I practice magic and increase my reserves every chance I get." He said tapping his horn. I just smirked.

"Oh yeah, you know cause Alicorns are just so underpowered in the magic department." I said being sarcastic as he snarled.

"I'LL END YOU!" He shouted as I smirked and stood on my hind legs making a come at me motion.

"Come at me bro."

-Flare Point of View-

I was pissed. That's all I could say about how I felt right now. I was currently outside the warehouse looking for that bitch Maple. I looked around furiously until I felt something ram me in the side which sent me sprawling to the ground. I heard Maple cackle and felt my anger rise.

"Oh what's the matter Flare? Are you lost without your big strong brother there to hold your hoof?" She said in a sickly sweet tone. But the way she talked about Solar… It made me want to tear her to shreds.

"You bitch. Don't talk about my brother like that." I said as I stood up and stamped a hoof calling forth my vines covered in thorns. Maple smiled.

"Oh you mean your stallion of a brother. Why I don't see why me liking him bothers you so much. Hopefully Silver chooses to capture him instead of kill him. Then I can have fun!" She said with a small squeal at the end as I began to see red. I launched the vines at Maple only for them to be cut to pieces by a storm of leaves.

"Aw Flare, don't tell me you forgot I could do that?" Maple said as leaves swirled around her as she smiled maliciously. I just smiled as a large maw made of earth was about to swallow Maple only for her to fly away.

"Aw Maple, don't tell me you forgot I could do that?" I said mocking Maple as she grimaced.

"YOU SARCASTIC BITCH!" Maple was about to attack me only for us to see a flash within the warehouse as someone shouted.

"I'LL END YOU!" I looked surprised as a flash filled the warehouse again and only one thought came to mind.

'Solar.' I looked at Maple who was still distracted and launched multiple vines at her only for her to dodge them and slice the ones I sent chasing after her with that damn leaf storm!

"Oh it's just getting started hon." Maple said as I smirked and stood on my hind legs.

"Bring it Slut." I said.

-Solar Point Of View-

I slashed away the shards of ice that Silver had practically been spamming on me as if he were an endless supply of ice. I looked at the iron pipes in my hooves that I'd used my Lightning Edge on to turn into makeshift swords and cursed myself for not bringing along Dawnbuster. I MEAN REALLY! You think I'd remember to bring a big ass sword to something you know is going to turn into a fight.

I slashed another shard to pieces as Silver just continued hurling them. I sighed at the repetitive pattern and launched my rear-legs backward into the developing face of an ice clone and smirked hearing it shatter.

"Nice strategy silver, but you should know I'm an expert strategist when it comes to fighting." I said in a monotonous voice as he growled and summoned a dragon made of ice and laughed maniacally.

"OH YEAH THEN HOW ABOUT YOU PLAY WITH MY PET!" He said launching the dragon as I smirked and flipped one of the pipes in my hoof before I charged a massive amount of electricity into it and tossed it into the dragon's forehead and throughout its body completely destroying it and surprising Silver as the iron pipe went right through his shoulder tearing every tendon and clearly paralyzing him.

(Also a quick tip. Solar is still standing on his hind legs so he can use the pipes as swords. And as to how he can hold them with one hoof? A magnetic field which he generates around the hilt to make them stick. XD)

Silver lay on the ground, unable to use his two front legs do to the paralysis as I began to walk toward him on my back hooves getting ready to end this.

"AAAAGGGGHHHH!" I turned my head to the window.

"FLARE!" I shouted as Silver smirked.

"Well Solar it seems you're torn. You can either kill me and let Maple kill Flare. Or you can let me live and save her, the choice is yours." He said as I snarled making the easiest choice of my life as I crashed through a window. Silver smirked.

"Fool, you should've killed me." Silver said vanishing in a sickly silver light once again.

-Flare Point Of View-

I dodged the storm of leaves once again as a wall of vines took the full force of the leaf blades. I stomped a hoof on the ground causing two boulders to come up as I sent them to Maple who dodged them both. I looked around as I was enveloped in a tornado of leaves and immediately ducked underground as they descended upon where I once was, tearing everything in their path to shreds.

I smirked as Maple began looking around for me and burrowed beneath her before I launched upward out of the surface of the earth nailing her jaw with an uppercut. She howled in pain as she jumped back and began to tamper with her jaw.

"I…I think you cracked it!" She said fussing over her jaw as I smirked.

"I'm pretty sure that's not the only time it's been dislocated." I said stroking a hoof in the air toward my mouth making an O shape as I saw the rage in her eyes bring fire before she smirked.

"Actually I wonder how big your brother's is. I mean, after all, he is a big stallion." She said smirking victoriously as I seethed before I launched a barrage of thorns at Maple who just cackled in delight as she dodged each one and tore them apart with that damn leaf storm

I kept assaulting her with my thorns until finally one caught her back leg, cutting it deep and practically rendering it useless from the tears in the tendons. She gasped in pain before the storm once again chopped up my vines only this time it grew larger.

"You bitch! I'll destroy you!" She said hotly as I smirked.

"What's the matter Maple? Mad that I ruined that disaster you call a body?" I said as she screamed in rage and I dodged and blocked a multitude of leaf swarms which she kept sending toward me. I just smirked at the haphazard tries to mutilate me. It's just like Solar said, keep a cool head and don't get angry or you'll slowly become blinded to the rest of the world. I pulled up vines behind Maple as they slowly crawled through the air toward her.

I smirked as they reeled back ready to lash as I continued to dodge all the attacks that she'd been sending at me. I smiled as I watched the vines descend tearing into Maple's back as I heard the awful sound of the vines shredding her back to pieces.

I smiled victoriously until Maple had transformed into a bunch of bloody leaves and began to furiously look around. 'Not good.' I thought before I jumped from my spot on the ground before it was swallowed by a large bubble of leaves looking as though a geyser had exploded from where I stood.

I saw Maple flying in the air but after that all I remember is my back, wings, my clothes all being torn to shreds by the storm of leaves as I screamed and fell against the ground unable to move. All I could feel was the pain in my back as a pool of blood began to gather around my body. I looked up gasping for air as the pain kept going and saw Maple who had a storm of leaves swirling menacingly in the air with my blood all over them as it dripped to the ground.

"Such a shame. You look so helpless. Don't worry, I'll take good care of Solar once I finish you." She said with a sinister smirk as she raised a hoof.

"NOW DIE!" I closed my eyes as the leaves descended.

"DON'T, YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" I gasped as my eyes widened in shock to see Solar…my brother, launching a large bolt of lightning at the leaves burning every last one to cinders and ashes as he stood in front of me growling as though he were a wild animal. I looked at his eyes and gasped seeing that his once bright blue eyes were now glowing in a malevolent red. I struggled to speak but it came out shakily.

"S-So-Sol?"

-Solar Point of View-

I was growling as I directed all my rage toward Maple as she seemed to back away in fear. "S-So-Sol?" I heard Flare ask as I looked down to her and almost felt like bursting into tears.

"Save your strength Flare." I turned back to Maple my gaze going from caring to stone cold in a millisecond.

"I'll take care of this." I said as electricity charged around my hooves only for Silver to show up and prop himself up on Maple.

"*COUGH, COUGH* Maple, we're leaving now!" He said as she smirked, and looked at me, "Well darn, I was hoping to get to know Solar better. Oh well, I guess I have no choice." Silver's horn glowed that same sickly sliver color again as they both disappeared as I just growled before my eyes changed back to their original color and I turned to Flare as she lay in a pool of her own blood.

"Flare this is gonna hurt for a sec but I need to fix you." I said as I charged a small bolt before I sent it through her spinal cord to her brain effectively making it so she couldn't feel a thing as I began to use a mass healing spell to reset the bone structure in her almost destroyed spine and ribcage.

As I watched muscle and tissue slowly grow back once her bones were in perfect condition I charged some electricity into my hoof before I held it to my arm finding a vein and slicing it open using the blood for a transfusion so she didn't die from blood loss.

"It'll be alright Flare. I can fix this easily. I won't let you die ya hear me!" I watched as she smiled as she slowly began to fade.

"HEY STAY AWAKE!" I shouted as I sent a small jolt through her body as her eyes widened as she gasped for air. By now I was almost out of magic and her top layer of flesh was almost done. "Something very bad is going to happen if you go to sleep right now Flare. Please. Please stay awake until we can get you home."

I said close to tears as I heard her giggle and smile up at me, "Solar. How did you know I was in trouble?"

I smiled wide, "I heard ya scream from inside the warehouse." I said as she seemed to weakly puff her cheeks to try and pout.

"Well, maybe if you'd hurried up I wouldn't be in such bad shape." It was deathly quiet after that as I finished healing her and whatever part of her coat was lost was there once again leaving behind no scars as I picked her up.

"What are you doing?" She asked me as I smirked.

"Oh you know, I just know how we hate to do nothing so I'm just gonna leave you paralyzed till we get home and listen to you bitch." I said sarcastically as she had begun to bombard me with words that nopony should ever have to hear in their lifetime.

-At the house-

I looked to Flare as I slammed the door shut and set her down on the couch before I de-paralyzed her and smiled as she crossed her arms acting pissed.

"You're an ass." Flare said as I smirked and gave a short chuckle before I sighed.

"You know what we have to do now right?" I asked as she seemed to lose a bit of the glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"Yeah." Flare said in a somber tone as I sighed and helped her up.

"Grab anything you can't live without. Everything else burns." I said as she just hung her head and nodded as we went to grab a few sole things we treasured most. I went to my room as I grabbed three things I really couldn't live without. I walked to the corner of my room to my guitar stand grabbing the case and opening it to find an electric guitar. It was a Gibson les Paul, the entire guitar was black except for the fret board which was an ivory white. I smirked and shut it back into its case before using magic to strap it to my back.

I then smiled as I levitated over a sword which was literally the length of my body. I smirked as I pulled it from its sheath as I marveled at the blade. It was a dual edged broadsword. But that's as normal as it got. You see the blade was pure black with white around the rim, why? Because it was made of dragon scales. Now as for the hilt, it was golden while the grip was bound in black leather, then finally the pommel was golden as well, though in it was a black and white gem which glowed dimly in the light. I smirked as I read the name of the sword from its hilt.

"Dawnbuster, man I wish I took you to that fight. We wouldn't have to leave…and those two would be dead." I said as I sighed and sheathed Dawnbuster before I slid it under my guitar on my back and clicked into place as I smirked. I walked over to my nightstand grabbing one final thing, a silver pendant which was supposed to hold a picture inside of it but was sadly empty. I sighed, I'd fill it soon.

I changed out of the tattered hoodie and jeans and replaced them with new ones before I took one last look around my room. The bed I always slept on, the curtains that Flare would always toss open to wake me up. The windows I would look out of at night to watch the Moon and the stars. I was going to miss all of it, but I needed to keep Flare safe and since Silver and Flare knew where we lived there was bound to be more Azazelists. So we had to do the only thing we could…we cover our tracks and run.

I sighed and walked out of my room as the door clicked closed behind me. Before I walked to the living room to see Flare laying face up on the couch now wearing another white hoodie, a peach tank top and light blue jean shorts. I smiled.

"You got everything?" I asked as she shook her head.

"No I can't find Fluffball." She said getting up as I smirked and walked over to the coffee table picking up the little fox plushie.

"You mean where you left him?" I asked as she looked at me annoyed before she yoinked Fluffball away.

"SHUT UP!" She shouted blushing before I snickered. I looked at her as she cuddled the little fox and smiled weakly.

"Come on. We need to go." I said as she sighed and looked at the living room one last time. "Solar…I'm gonna miss this place." Flare said as I sighed.

"Yeah…me too…I'm gonna miss hearing you play the harp too." I said as she smiled.

"You never told me you liked it when I played my harp." Flare said as I smirked.

"I thought I didn't need to…not like I yelled at ya to stop." I said as I sighed and scratched the back of my head.

"Alright, come on let's go before we burn this place down." I said as we walked out the front door…but not before I absorbed all of the electrical charge inside the house. We walked into the street before we turned to the house. I turned to Flare who seemed close to crying. I smiled sympathetically.

"Flare," I smiled at her caringly.

"Yeah?" She looked at me and sniffed.

"Remember what mom told us when we were foals?" I asked as she smiled.

"Home is where the heart is right?" She asked me as I smiled and gave her a hug.

"Yeah, home is where the heart is." I said before I smiled and let go.

"Now, how about some fireworks for our leave?" I said as she giggled.

"Alright, make em nice and big so nopony forgets." She said as I smirked. Before I began charging a giant amount of lightning into my horn. As it grew larger and larger as my fur coat began to stand on end and some of my hair began to frizz and seemingly float as It charged before finally in the blink of an eye I sent a large bolt into the house destroying it in a beautiful display of smoldered and burning wood and shattering glass as flames licked through the structure and it all shattered to the ground as it burned to ashes.

I looked at Flare, "Come on. There'll be a crowd soon enough." I spread my wings alongside her as I smiled.

"Let's fly." She said before we took off. As we were flying I sighed.

"So, you've got the bits right?" I asked as I saw her look frightened and gasp.

"OH MY GOD WE DON'T HAVE ANY MONEY!" She shouted as I smirked before full on laughing as we flew. Flare looked at me incredulously.

"SOLAR THIS ISN'T FUNNY! HOW ARE WE GOING TO SURVIVE WIHOUT ALL OUR BITS!" She shouted before I smirked and tapped my guitar case.

"I didn't forget. I put it all in here before we left." I said as I saw her eye twitching as we flew.

-miles away in an undisclosed location-

"YOU'RE SUCH A FUCKING SMART ASS! *WHACK*"

"OW THAT HURT FLARE!"

"DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN YA HEAR ME!"

To be continued

**(Hope you enjoyed the chapter, me and Epic almost had an heart attack because of it. I like to thank Bahamut Crisis-Core for talking to me about this chapter, you see he told me the most heart warming thing that made this chapter have a meaning. I thank him a lot about it. I also like to thank GoldenEclipse for the Background for Solar and assisting on the Twi and Sol argument. And I like to thank EpicAeromancer33 for helping out on editing and assisting on the Magic and Twi argument part. Readers... dear readers, thank you for reading. This chapter showed me a lot of things I left out for you all. The argument with Twilight against Sol and Magic is suppose to shout to you all that the cults aren't all bad, Samuel is not a complete evil satanoic being,but an equal of life and death. Azazel is doing what he is suppose to do, create Atrocities. I wanted to add more depth to the cults. Well I hope you all love it, Goodnight.)**


	23. Mat's Desperate Struggle

Chapter 23 Mat's desperate struggle

Mat was running down the hall straight towards Celestia throne room in a state of panic. He was covered in scratches and his armor was busted. Mat's eyes were green symbolizing that he was frightened. 'Who the hell was that, how did he kill all of those guards by just saying "la"?' Mat thought.

He saw the door ahead that lead into Celestia's throne room. He had to inform her of the terrible news. As soon as he got to the door, Skoll appears in front of it grinning. Time began slowing down for Mat and his eyes widen as Skoll pointed his finger towards him. "Oh shit." He muttered under his breath.

Skoll laughs madly and fires a white beam at Mat. The beam incinerated the hall as it headed straight towards its target. Mat gasps and leaps out the way dodging the beam. Mat looks back at the blast as hit a door just down the hall, obliterating it along with the room inside of it.

Mat stares at the room being ripped away from existence. A glowing stream of white energy began flying towards Skoll. When it touched him, he began absorbing the energy. "What are you?" He asked looking at Skoll shocked.

"I am a white haired devil." Skoll answered raising his palm towards Mat.

Mat gasps and turns his hooves into water, then launches a tidal wave at Skoll. Skoll growls and fires another white beam which destroyed the tidal wave. The temperature of the beam caused the wave to evaporate into steam covering the entire hall.

Skoll continues to growl and snaps his fingers causing the steam to be blown away. Mat was gone. "Where did he go?" Skoll asked himself, looking around. He began sniffing the air trying to track Mat's scent. He extended his nails into claws and began scraping the wall next to him as he walks down the hall sniffing. He knew Mat was in the same hallway as him.

Mat was above Skoll hanging onto a ceiling lamp looking down at Skoll. Skoll growls in defeat and looks away. He starts to walk away allowing Mat to sigh in relief quietly. But a small drop of water from his mane dripped to the ground causing a splat to be heard. Skoll stops and says, "Got ya." Skoll points his palm towards Mat firing a white beam.

"Damn it!" Mat yelled, leaping down as the beam obliterates the ceiling. Mat rolls out the way from the falling rubble and summons a water wave, skidding towards Skoll. He moves left and right dodging each beam Skoll had fired at him.

"Hold still." Skoll said, growling in frustration. He then fires at the ceiling above Mat causing large amounts of rubble to fall towards him. Mat gasps and leaps off his water wave landing on the ground sliding towards Skoll. Mat slams both his hooves on separate sides of the floor and swings them forward together causing a large blast of highly pressurize water towards Skoll.

Skoll smirks and snaps his fingers causing the blast of water to fly in separate directions. "Is that the best you got buddy?" Skoll asked stomping on the ground creating a large cutting beam to fly towards Mat.

Mat gasps and rolls left, dodging the beam that passed by him. Mat leaps over Skoll and aims his hoof at him. Skoll turned his head to the left, staring at him with a menacing grin. "Splash hydro!" Mat yelled firing a heavy pressure water ball at Skoll's face.

Skoll vanishes, shocking Mat as he then heard Skoll's chuckling behind him. Skoll smashes his fist on Mat's back. His fist went through him, but instead of blood coming out it was water. Mat went through Skoll like water. "A water clone… not bad kid." Skoll said beginning to laugh.

Mat shuts the throne door behind him, glad that he escaped from the insane god. When Mat looked up ahead, he gasps, seeing Princess Celestia defeated on the ground with Luna staring down at her grinning. "Princess Celestia!" Mat yelled.

Princess Luna looks at him and grins. "Hello Mat, nice to see you today." Luna said walking towards him.

"Princess Luna, what did you do to Celestia!?" Mat yelled, backing away to the fountain of water next to him. His tail lies down on the water.

"What does is look like Mat? I took care of her; so she won't be fighting anymore. For you Mat, well…" Luna stopped and says, "You're going to join her." Luna horn glows. Mat grits his teeth as he prepared himself to battle.

'I can't harm her.' Mat thought in his head as his tail moves to the left, launching a massive horse made of water at Luna.

Luna launched a magic spell at the water, causing it to freeze into ice. "Oh crap, I did not see that coming." Mat said looking shocked. Luna's horn glows again, this time the room became cold. Mat's weakness was ice; Luna was the princess of the moon with the ability of Lunamancy. She stomps her left hoof to the ground causing the ice to shatter and levitate next to her. They were shards of ice pointing at Mat.

"Now princess, you don't have to do this." Mat said, trying to reason with her. He didn't have time to face her. He didn't even want too; he had to get Princess Celestia out of the castle.

"Now, now, now Luna… you don't want to get blood on your beautiful coat now, do you?" Skoll's voice was heard, causing Mat to turn around seeing the psychopath closing the doors behind him. "This one is mine." He said walking towards Mat.

"Are you sure?" Luna asked, looking at Skoll.

Skoll nods his head and says, "Yes, after all, he is originally my prey." He pointed his palm at Mat charging up a blast. Mat gasps and casts a water shield only to get blown away, knocking him to a column when the blast had been shot. Luna watches as Skoll walked towards Mat, white and dark energy was swirling due to the destructive force the beam of energy left behind.

Mat got up from the ground and glares at Skoll. "I had enough of this running you prick!" He stomped his hooves on the ground. He began doing it again and again. Skoll stops and looks at him oddly.

"What are you doing?" Skoll asked, grinning at him.

Mat stops stomping his hooves on the ground and took a deep breath, inhaling air into his lungs. Mat then exhaled, blowing bubbles at Skoll that floated towards him. Skoll eye twitched at the site of bubbles going towards him, five bubbles. Skoll couldn't help but laugh at the site of this. "Really boy, bubbles, you blew bubbles at me!?" Skoll laughed.

When one bubble touched his stomach, it popped causing Skoll's eyes to widen. An explosive force inside his body began convulse, his eyes rolled back as he stared up to the ceiling vibrating as blood began gushing out his mouth. When Skoll's body stopped convulsing, it then began to emit steam, his pale skin turned red. He fell back, flat on the ground.

"SKOLL!" Luna yelled, running towards him.

Mat ran to Celestia's unconscious form. "Princess, are you okay?" He asked, shaking her. Celestia eyes slowly opened, she groaned feeling pain all over her body. "Hang on; I will get you- AHH!" Mat was cut off after a blast of white energy blew him back. Mat crashes into a wall falling to the ground and clutching his stomach in pain. He opens his eyes and gasps. Skoll was glaring at him while breathing out white smoke.

"Explosive air bubbles…should've figured why you summoned those things." Skoll said. He appears in front of Mat and grabs his throat with his right hand, lifting him to the air. Skoll's fingers on his left hand began forming dark smoke. "You know how that felt when those bubbles went in me and destroyed my insides?" Skoll asked raising his palm towards Mat. "Mat!" Celestia called getting up, with her horn already glowing. Suddenly, a blast of magical energy knocked her back to the ground.

"It is Master's Skoll's fight sister, not yours." Luna said aiming her horn at Celestia. Celestia looks at Luna, shocked. She felt betrayed that her own sister would protect an enemy like Skoll.

"Why, why would you betray your subjects and me to this monster?" Celestia asked getting up.

"Because, together, I and Skoll can rule the universes together, he loves me, he enjoys my night, and he understands me more than anypony ever could." Luna said launching her ice shards at Celestia. Celestia casts a magic fire shield blocking and burning the ice shards. Luna quickly follows up by launching a large wave of water from the fountain towards Celestia, as Celestia launches a large flame vortex from the fire that she gathered around her.

Skoll laughs and slams his fingers in Mat's stomach. Mat's eyes became dilated when he felt a large force of pressure forced into him. (The color of this event turned into a distorted black and white) Mat gave off a piercingly painful cry of pain. "It feels like 18, 000 pounds of stones being slammed hard on your back huh?" Skoll asked beginning to laugh as Mat began struggling to get out of Skoll's grip. Skoll pulled his hand away and looked back seeing Celestia walking towards him with an angry look.

Skoll grips tight on to Mat's neck and says, "Well now, look whose all bad here." Skoll said pointing his finger at Celestia. Mat aimed his hoof at Skoll's face while he was unaware of him. His pupils were blood shot red as he fires a highly pressurize water blast and gets free from Skoll's grip.

Skoll flew through the column and crashes into the wall. Mat falls to the ground and stands on his hind legs. His mane became loose, casting a shadow over his eyes as he pulls his forelegs back. They turned into water. Skoll came out of the crushed wall and looks ahead seeing Mat.

"What the… hell?" He said looking at him oddly.

"Leviathan's Fury!" Mat yelled, shooting multiple water bullets at Skoll. The bullets of highly pressurized water were hitting him slamming him back to the wall. Skoll tried to block the shots but they were too fast and strong. Mat continued firing, glaring angrily at Skoll. Dust began to gather around Skoll as he was continuously hit multiple times.

Mat stops shooting water blasts and launches a large water dragon at the dust cloud Skoll was in. The dragon crashes into the dust cloud destroying the entire side of the wall.

Mat was breathing heavily and sat down still staring at the clearing dust cloud. Celestia stares at the dust cloud as well, hoping it took him down. "You will pay." Luna's voice was heard causing the two to look at her emerging from a steam cloud. She was covered in black tattoos that were glowing and her pupils had turned into 'S' shapes.

"Princess Celestia, we have to get out of here and get Magic and the others help." Mat said looking at her worried.

"I know, but we have another problem here Mat." Celestia said looking at him.

Mat looks at her worried and asks, "What is the problem now?"

"It's an old friend…he is under this cult warfare. He is the key to ending this. But…he is in a coma and he needs to wake up. Mat, if we do not succeed in defeating Skoll and…my sister. I want you to run away and get to the Paradise H.Q. When you get there, get Magic and his friends to the Hospital and tell Nurse Redheart I sent you to see Patient 666." Celestia said preparing to cast a spell.

"Whoever he is, I will be sure to let the others know." Mat said breathing out steam.

"You're impressive...kid." Skoll's voice was heard shocking Celestia and Mat. Skoll was walking out the dust cloud shirtless. His pale skin was covered in scratches. At the center of his stomach was a glowing red triangle. The Samuel triangle, combined with the Azazel palm triangle. "Now, let's have some fun." Skoll points both his index fingers at the two. "Who will go first?" Skoll asked.

His eyes lock on Mat and a grin forms on his face. "How about you, kid." He said flicking his fingers left. Mat felt his body being pushed by an unseen force. The next thing that happened to him was shocking to both him and Celestia.

Mat flew to the ceiling. His back slammed hard onto the ceiling's stone surface causing him to yell in pain. Skoll then moves his finger down, causing Mat to fly down to the ground. Mat's body went through the ground creating a small hole that led into darkness.

Celestia launches a blue fire phoenix at Skoll out of rage. Skoll smirks as Luna leap in the phoenix's path launching a water serpent. The two elements again collided causing steam to engulf the entire room. Luna began laughing as her horns glows, manipulating the steam into one small floating ball. Celestia was running towards her, her body was covered in a shining gold armor. Her eyes were pure white. "Your Aliara Sunnari form won't work against me sister." Luna said making the ball of steam turn dark. "I grew stronger if you hadn't noticed." She said. Her eyes narrow as the ball of black steam then turned blue. "So instead of fighting me, how about you bow to me!?" Luna yelled, firing blue wave blue energy from the blue steam.

Celestia fires a yellow beam of energy at the incoming blue beam. Skoll leaps down into the hole when the two beams of light and dark collided with one another creating a massive explosion. Celestia fell to the floor still in her ultimate form; Luna on the other side of the room was struggling to get from the ground. Luna's wounds were healing at a fast rate. She glares at Celestia and says, "You will falter sister, the night shall rule forever."

"Luna…why, what makes you think that being with that man will grant your selfish ambitions to come true?" Celestia asked, her voice sounded divine. "I don't want to fight you again Luna, please, last time was my fault. I never granted you much freedom in the kingdom. I am to blame for sending you to the moon, I was selfish also back then, I wanted to keep Equestria under my hoof.

When you asked me that you wanted to make the night last longer, my want for control took over me, I spite you for even thinking about that. Everything that I had done wrong to you; is my fault." Celestia said looking down. "But now everything is reversed, I am not the one after dominance, it is you. Luna, please, this is the last time I am going to tell you, ask you, beg to you, please, stop this?" Celestia begged.

Luna shuts her eyes frowning. She looks down and says, "Sister… I, I, I will…" Her voice turned dark, as her dark tattoos began sprouting out tentacles. Celestia gasps when she sees the tentacles wrap around her sister. Luna looks at Celestia, her eyes were dilated, but now they were in the center of a triangle. "I will not stop." Luna said, causing Celestia to narrow her eyes.

"Then you leave me no choice." Celestia said.

"You never had a choice to begin with Celestia." Luna said.

The two sisters both stared down at one another, waiting for the first move to be made. Celestia knew she lost her sister, there were no more chances to be made, and she had to win this. "Luna… this ends now." Celestia said charging towards her.

"I agree!" Luna yelled charging towards her.

Mat's eyes began to slowly open, his vision was blurry. "He's awake now Shining Armor." A feminine voice was heard.

"Good, Cadence, hurry up and set him on the wall." Shining's voice was heard.

When Mat's vision cleared up, he looked around him and saw three royal guards, Shining Armor, and Princess Cadence. "Where am I? Where is Princess Celestia?" Mat asked, struggling to get up only to fall to the ground clutching his stomach. "Damn it." Mat said coughing out blood.

"Careful now, you suffered a lot of damage to your ribcage. I don't know how you survived that fall, but at least you're alive Mat." Shining said placing him back to the wall. "Now to answer your questions, one, Princess Celestia is in the throne room, two, your with us." He said.

"Damn it, I have to help her." Mat said struggling to get up. "The damage I sustained from that guy didn't heal. What is going on?" He wondered.

"You mean…that creature that Luna is with?" Cadence asked.

"Yeah, him, he is not normal. He is…he is something I had never fought before." Mat said looking at them.

"Really, you never fought anyone like me?" Skoll asked, causing everypony to freeze in fear. They advert their attention to him; he was leaning on the wall while grinning at them. Mat realized they were in the sewer passage that led towards Ponyville. The guards ready their spears and charge straight towards him only to freeze in place when Skoll had them immobilized.

"I am in my sin state. This state grants me the ability to use telekinesis. You want to know what is so special about this power?" Skoll said looking at them. "I can make soldiers like you do whatever I want just by the motion of hands and fingers." Skoll said moving his left hand's index finger left. The three guards looked at one another, sweating in fear. They had no control over their bodies.

"Now, I want you all to observe this power, Mat, if that is your name, see how these guards aim their spears at one another, preparing to end their lives for their country." Skoll said lifting three fingers. The guards aimed their spears at one another. "This power is not my true power. No… my true power puts everyone's powers to the grave, when they are around me." Skoll said.

"What are you three doing, stop this at once!" Shining yelled at his guards.

"We're trying sir, but we can't control our bodies! He is making us do this!" One guard yelled panicking as Skoll brought up his fourth finger making the guards walk towards one another. When they were three feet away from one another they readied their spears.

"Stop this!" Mat yelled pointing his hoof at Skoll. Nothing happened, no water was summoned to attack him. "What, what is going on, I can't heal and I can't use my powers?" He began panicking. This was getting crazy.

"Well then, are their anymore distractions?" Skoll asked clutching his right fist holding everypony in a strong telekinetic grip. "No? Good, now you three…" Skoll gripped his left hand into a fist causing the guards to swing their spears at each other. "Die." Skoll said.

"NO!" Mat yelled, but he cried for this madness to stop was too late. Blood splattered on the wall. Cadensce and Shining Armor were completely shock. Skoll lets his grip on the guards' corpses off. The three headless ponies fell flat to the ground. The white haired psychopath began laughing.

"Now, let's end this." Skoll said pointing his fingers on his left hand at Cadence and Shining Armor and his right hand's fingers at Mat. Mat saw a drain pipe above Skoll. "Time to… what the?" Skoll stopped talking and looked up. He saw the pipe beginning to shake. Suddenly, water came out smacking Skoll in the face. Mat, Shining Armor, and Cadence were free from Skoll's grip.

"Go, now, get out of here fast!" Mat yelled manipulating the water and shooting water bullets at Skoll blowing him back. Cadence and Shining Armor both nod their heads and head down to the sewers.

"ENOUGH!" Skoll yelled unleashing a piercing howl causing Mat to clutch his ears stumbling to the ground. Skoll growled walking towards Mat. "I am going to kill you now." Skoll said appearing in front of him. He kicks Mat to the left side of the wall causing him to fly through walls. Mat gets blown out of a wall and into a street. Skoll appears in the air above him, coming down with his foot pointed towards him.

Mat gasps and rolls out the way from a crushing blow. Mat coughed out more blood. "Damn it, what is going on?" Mat wondered, clutching his stomach. Skoll was walking towards him chuckling.

"Again, trying to figure out what is going on with you?" Skoll asked stopping in front of him. "You are in my boundary, I am god and you are not, I am the controller of this field, regenerations, body movements, yeah…I control that." He said placing his finger tip on his forehead. "All in my head, I can do anything and you can't." Skoll laughed.

"Your telekinesis, you are preventing me from healing by using your telekinesis aren't you?" Mat asked.

Skoll smirks and says, "Congrats, you finally solved an unanswered question." Skoll held out his left palm and began levitating a mail box from the side of the street next to him. "Now, time to die." Skoll said launching the mail box at Mat. Mat covers his face awaiting the incoming mail box. The mail box stops inches from his face, covered in a glowing form of blue magic.

"You are not going to harm him!" Shining Armor was heard yelling. Mat opened his eyes seeing Shining Armor and Cadence from a distance.

"Shining Armor." Mat muttered his name shock.

"So, you two are back, oh well, you're all going to die after all." Skoll said grinning as he walked towards them. His fingers tips were glowing dark.

"Mat, we'll take care of him, you have to save the princess." Shining said looking at Mat after he launched the mail box to the side of the street.

"What about you two?" Mat asked getting up.

"We won't know until we try, now, enough talking, time is being wasted. Cadence, do it." Shining said. Mat didn't had a chance to talk after Cadence appeared by his side with her horn touching his shoulder.

"Good luck Mat, don't worry about us, just save the princess." Cadence said, before she teleported him away from the street into the throne room.

Mat looks around shocked; the throne room was completely destroyed. "What happened here?" Mat wondered looking around. He noticed Princess Celestia in her normal form was unconscious covered in cuts and bruises marking her body. Her horn was shattered leaving a cracked edgy stub on her head.

"I told you I will win sister, no pony like you can stop me. I am stronger, together; I and Skoll will rule the universe." Luna said beginning to laugh. She soon came to a stop when she noticed Mat from a distance starring at her shocked with his mouth wide open. "You are back Mat, well then… let's end your life right here and now." Luna said. As soon as she took a step forward, her body froze. "W-why can't I move?" She asked trying to move, but she couldn't.

"I had enough." Mat said glaring at her angrily. "Sangiomancy…" He stood on his hind legs. "Blood Manipulation, I have complete control over your blood. I wanted to use it on your boyfriend, but he had me under a telekinetic lockdown. Now that Shining Armor and Princess Cadence are busy fighting him, I am free from his control." Mat said. His wounds that he had obtained from before were healing at a fast rate.

"But how can you control blood?" Luna asked looking at him.

"You think that controlling water is all that I can do? Sangiomancy is just a baggage." Mat said walking towards her. "This power, I hate this power; I never enjoy controlling somepony's blood. It is terrifying and just sick to even see it." Mat said stopping in front of Luna.

"Celestia was defeated in her Aliraia Sunnari form; in that form she uses her Photomancy magic. Damn it, you are lucky she didn't use her Heliomancy, you would've died if she went into that form." Mat said surprising Luna.

"Heliomancy?" Luna asked.

"Solar Manipulation, Celestia has three forms, her normal form, her Aliraia Sunnari, and her Helio Deae. Her Helio Deae is her most powerful form. You never discovered your last form. You are still stuck in your Aliraia Lunara form added with the Samuel markings." Mat said.

He closed his eyes and reopens them. He was frowning now. "Forgive me, but I hereby put you under arrest Princess Luna for assaulting Princess Celestia." He said narrowing his eyes. Mat uses his Sangiomancy to knock Luna out. "I am also able to control the blood cells in your brain to put you to sleep." Mat said walking to Celestia.

"Where are you going?" Skoll asked, walking towards Mat covered in scratches with his arms folded behind his back. Mat quickly turns to him shocked. "Don't bother asking what happened to your friends, I took care of them." Skoll said taking his arms out from his back revealing two horns that belonged to Princess Cadence and Shining Armor. "To easy, I actually enjoyed that Cadence, I made her squirm as I…well I shouldn't continue on talking about it." He said beginning to laugh.

"You piece of shit!" Mat yelled launching a wave of water needles straight at Skoll.

Skoll simply casted an energy shield turning the water needles into steam that evaporated into the air instantly. Mat continued to fire hundreds of water needles at Skoll, but no matter how many had been fired, none of them still could not hit him.

"Mat, you have to get out of here now." Celestia said weakly, beginning to regain conscious. Mat heard her, he gritted his teeth in anger, he couldn't win this and he knew it. Mat looks at the ceiling and notices the three bubbles that he summoned from before. They were still here in this room floating. An idea pops into Mat's head as he continues his attack with the water needles.

Mat focuses on the bubbles to head straight down towards Skoll. "It's over kid!" Skoll yelled pointing his fingers at him. Mat slams his hoof on the ground causing the water around him to turn into a large serpent heading towards the ceiling. Skoll looks at the serpent. The serpent closes its opened mouth on the bubbles and heads straight down towards Skoll. Skoll fires a beam at it causing it to evaporate into water. "WAS THAT ALL YOU GOT!?" Skoll laughed.

Mat smirks when the steam of evaporated water clears out revealing the three bubbles touching Skoll. Skoll felt them, his eyes widened. When they popped, Skoll pupils shrunk to the size of dots as his body felt massive amounts of pain. Skoll yells in pain as he coughs out blood. The bubble bombs were tearing through his body at a painful rate. When they ended, Skoll's skin was red and steaming, his eyes were bloodshot red. His arms were daggling back as he stared at the ceiling breathing heavily. Mat was gone. He went through the hole that was still in the room entering into the sewers. He was surfing through the water that had filled up the sewers after he broke the pipe to help Cadence and Shining Armor to get away.

Mat looks back thinking about the Princess Celestia and the guards that he was leaving behind. He had a mission to do, he had to get Paradise and go to the hospital so they can meet this Patient-666.

Skoll growls, walking to the edge of the balcony and watches the pony surfing out a tunnel on water. "I hope we meet again." Skoll said grinning. Skoll's grin soon vanished and turn into a menacing snarl. He pulled back his right fist and swung forward hitting the air. The sound of cracking glass was heard, as crack lines formed on the center of where his fist struck. He cracked the air, and grinned. "Heh, well, the show is going to get better soon when you bring the Paradise crew over here." Skoll said.

To be continue

(I hope you all enjoy the chapter! 65 bits to the winner who can guess who Patient-666 is. Thank you for editing EpicAeromancer33. Now Magic Junk is owned by EpicAeromancer33, Solar Eclipse is owned by GoldenEclipse116, Mat is owned by Bahamut-Crisis Core, Redpen is owned by Shakiru-Flash. The rest of the OCs is mine! MLP is own by Lauren Faust and Hasbro so CIAO!)


	24. Dream

(MLP is Own by Lauren Faust and Hasbro)

Chapter 24 Dream's Honor against Apathy

Equestria was in state of turmoil; the sun had not risen since its curfew. The only thing that stood in the sky was the moon and stars. The mayors all over the cities in Equestria were doing their best to keep everypony calm. Some mayors succeed in calming the citizens down, while few failed. Ponies believed that it was the end of the world, while some believed it was Discord who broke free from his imprisonment and overthrew Celestia. Cult activity has greatly increased as well in the country.

Redpen was flying towards the Griffin Kingdom; he had to see if the king is having any similar problems Equestria is suffering from. If so, he had to be sure that the king was aware that there was no way they can supply any trade with them due to the citizens doing what it takes to survive. When Redpen made it to the Griffin Kingdom, he gasps in shock, the town was covered in ice like fire. "Iced fire…Nero." He said as his eyes narrowed. Redpen's body became engulfed with fire as he flew straight into the burning city.

Griffin guards were found frozen everywhere, along with civilians. Nero was standing in the center of a street watching as his iced fire destroyed everything in its path. He had a calm expression as he looked around him. "Nero!" Nero heard Redpen's voice calling his name behind him.

He looks back seeing Redpen glaring at him with hate in his eyes. Nero smiles and says, "Nice to see you again Redpen, you came to visit the king right?" He asked.

"How did you know?" Redpen asked.

"I was watching you, when you made it to the Paradise H.Q. I was healing at the time and watched as Dream gave you a mission to see King Hesipos. I decided to get here before you and while waiting, I thought of having…" He looked around him grinning at his own carnage, "Fun."

"Fun? You call this fun!? This is wrong!" Redpen yelled stomping his hoof to the ground angrily. "What happened to the king!? I know you did something while I was coming here!" Redpen asked. Nero wouldn't destroy a city without taking care of their leader first.

"Psionic took care of him; he made him slit his throat." Nero said.

Redpen was shocked, the mission was a failure. The kingdom was burning in ice cold flames. Anger began to boil up in him as his body engulfed itself in flames again. He glared at Nero preparing to attack. Nero smirks as his body turns into black fire.

"Here we are, back to square one, well…not really. By the way Redpen…as you've recently seen, I can now control iced flames of the devil." Nero said beginning to laugh.

A white fire phoenix was above the city glaring down at a black fire phoenix. Their eyes narrow as they both launch fireballs at each other. Redpen's fire ball makes contact and goes through Nero but Nero recovered by covering the wound in iced fire while Redpen jumps over Nero's fireball and quickly shoots spears of holy fire down at Nero who proceeds to turn into a phoenix and fly upwards into the sky while Redpen follows him.

"Here we are…no place to hide." Nero says, calmly, "Let's see who's really the strongest!" He then flies towards Redpen.

"Lets!" Redpen says also flying towards Nero and they collide in an inferno of fire that looked like a second sun.

Magic woke up from his slumber by a knock on the door. Getting up from the couch he drowsily walks towards the door rubbing the sleep out from under his eyes. When Magic got to the door, he opened it and was startled for a few seconds when he saw Mat exhausted and battered up at his doorway. "Mat, what the hell happened to you?" Magic asked. Mat's only response to him was passing out on his doorstep.

Soon, Mat wakes up on the couch seeing Fluttershy, Strife, Magic, Pinkie Pie, and Spike by his side. "You're awake now, finally." Strife said calmly. "Next time, pick a better place to pass out, the doorway isn't too special." He said with his usual deadpan tone.

Mat chuckles and says, "Thanks for the tip Strife." Mat gets up from the couch stretching.

"So, what brings you over here to the house of wolves?" Magic asked smiling at Mat.

"I bring you all a message from Celestia, it is urgent. Celestia wants you all too immediately head to the Hospital and meet this patient named 666. She said that he is the key to ending this cult warfare." Mat said.

"If he is the key to ending this war, why didn't she do it herself?" Strife asked.

"Because Strife, she was betrayed and overthrown by Princess Luna and her guardian devil. I tried to beat her guardian devil but he was to strong. The Princess urged me to get you guys to see this pony. Maybe he does or maybe he doesn't, but this pony is apparently Celestia's only hope as well as ours." Mat said.

"I'm not too sure about "our ONLY hope" but we might as well not waste time then." Magic said as he trots towards the door with a smile on his face, he opens the door and sees a trench coat pony with a gray coat and blond messy long mane. This pony had pink eyes just like Magic. "Who are you? WAIT, let me guess…hmmm…Santa?" Magic asked.

"Insane, Insane Membrane…" Insane smiled calmly at Magic and says, "Don't you remember me Magic; we met long ago in Talos. You assisted me in-Mmhmh." Insane was cut off when Magic covered his mouth with his hooves smiling at the others nervously.

"I remember you; we golfed together in Talos, even though I hate the game." Magic said. "What are you doing here?" Magic whispered to Insane. He let his hooves go of Insane's mouth granting him freedom to talk.

"I am here to let you know about the Griffin Kingdom, you see my friend, King Hesipos is dead. The Azazelists got to him and his kingdom." Insane said.

"Ah yes, bad news like always, why did I ever expect you to say something cheerful? What, what about Redpen?" Magic asked becoming concerned.

"He is busy with Nero I bet, Magic since I been undercover for so long, I thought it would be nice to give you the news about Dream… it isn't good though." Insane said calmly still, keeping his smile.

"What about Dream?" Magic asked.

"I heard Dream's name, what are you two talking about and who the hell is this?" Strife asked walking next to Magic while glaring at Insane.

"Strife, this is Insane Membrane, my undercover buddy who spies on the Azazelists and plays golf with me when I am extremely bored." Magic said presenting Insane who waved at Strife.

"Why hello there. My, my, don't you look dashing." Insane said smiling calmly at Strife.

Strife lifts and eyebrow at Insane and says, "Did you just compliment me or are you trying to hit on me?" Strife asked.

"Both." Insane answered.

"Sorry to burst your large bubble, but I am already taken." Strife said.

Insane shrugs and says, "Oh well, I will find somepony out there I find…" He stopped not finishing his sentence starring at his tail. "No, they are nice, not rude." He said to his tail earning odd looks from Strife and the others except Magic who just laughs.

"You're Insane…look, what is this about Dream?" Strife asked.

"Your friend Dream is going to fight Apathy." Insane said smiling.

"Apathy, the greatest swordspony in the world, boy oh boy, I remember when she and I met each other, she asked me where was the route to get to Trottingham." Magic said smiling while exaggeratingly rubbing his chin.

"Who is Apathy?" Spike asked.

"Does she have weird-cool-looky powers like you Magic?" Pinkie asked making wild gesture movements with her hooves.

Magic chuckles at Pinkie's playfulness and says, "She has no power, she is a swordspony that is stronger than Dream. She can wield a piece of string and make it a cutting weapon. Similar to how I can make air into chocolate." Magic said. "I've seen it and let me tell you, it is impressive…the chocolate I mean, but her work is also worthy of praise." He said.

"Does Dream know anything about her?" Strife asked.

"No, he never once heard about her." Magic said. The three were silent, until Insane spoke up.

"Well then, it figures why he is about to fight her." Insane said causing everyone to stare at him.

"Damn it…I guess Mat we have to put Patient-666 on delay and get Dream before he gets himself kill." Strife said. Mat was already walking past him.

"Let's not waste time, come on." Mat said smirking at Strife.

"He seems very confident of himself." Insane said looking at Mat.

"That's Mat for you, you coming?" Magic asked Insane.

Insane shook his head no and says, "I have to do a mission while remaining under Azazel's trust, good luck Magic." Insane said walking away.

"Good luck to you to Insane." Magic said, opening his wings and flies away.

Strife looks back at the others and says, "We'll be back." After that was said, Strife runs after Mat.

The three knew where Dream was at. He's always at center of Ponyville, the usual spot, flirting with mares.

Dream was sipping coffee at a diner located in the center of Ponyville. He was lucky that diner was still intact and not ransack like the other stores were. A mare enters into the diner carrying a sword sheathed in its holster. She wore a brown cloak with a white scarf wrapped around her lower face. The only thing that was revealed was her white coat and gray mane. Her eyes were dim yellow.

Dream looks back and sees her. _'I wonder what she looks like under that scarf._' He wondered. Dream pulls open a seat and says with a dashing smile, "Please sit here if you are going to order something madam." The mare ignored him and sat two seats down from him. Dream frowns and thinks to himself that this mare was the hardball type. A devious perverted grin appeared on Dream's muzzle.

The mare pointed at a bottle of water signaling the cashier she wanted water. The cashier nods his head and gives it to her. "Two bits." He said. The mare takes out two bits and places them on the counter. She then got up and walked away towards the exit. Dream appears next to her side, in one quick swoosh.

"My name's Dream Phobic, musician and master of the Iaido arts." Dream said smiling at the mare. She stops and looks at him saying nothing. Dream noticed the expression she was giving to him just by looking at her eyes.

"Move." She demanded in an emotionless tone. Dream looks at her shocked and moves out the way.

"Who are you?" Dream asked.

She ignores his question and leaves the store. When she was a few feet away from the store she heard Dream ask, "Where did you get that sword?" She stopped and looked at him.

"That sword and its holster, that is the Jade Blade right, the most powerful sword that not even enchanted ones can beat?" Dream asked. The mare turned to him remaining silent. "I want to know where a mare like you yourself got that blade from. The sword was made and is owned by Master Hollow Void. Where did you obtain the sword of Gyromancy?" Dream asked glaring at her.

"I killed him." She said, again with no emotion in her tone.

Dream looks at her shocked, "You did what?" He asked in disbelief.

"I killed him by taking his sword and decapitating him." She said.

"I-impossible, he was supposed to be mine to kill, after I kill him I will gain his title as the greatest swordsmen." Dream said taking out his Cello.

"Well wait in line, because you aren't the only pony after my title." She said.

Dream takes out his sword and Cello and gets into a fighting stance. The ponies around him and the mare were watching and began to back away frightened. "Who are you?" Dream asked.

The mare pulls off her scarf revealing her entire face. She then takes out her sword. The sword was completely edgy on all sides of the plate. "A challenge, you are aware that I defeated Hollow Void, right?" She asked.

"Yes, right now I am." Dream said.

"My name is Apathy." She readied her sword.

"Glad to meet you." Dream said them immediately dashing towards her and ready to cut her head, but she just moves her head slightly and blocks Dream's blade.

Dream stands there, stunned, "Pathetic." Apathy said and then within a blink of an eye slashes Dream on all four of his legs. He winches and then backs up immediately as they stare each other down.

Dream almost immediately rushes towards her again and swipes his sword but she ducks the strike and smashes him in the back of the skull with the handle of the sword. Dream hits the ground with force. Apathy raises her sword and goes to kill Dream but he dodges and clashes with her again.

_'Damn! The skill between us can't be this grea-'_"You're not going to win." Apathy says, interrupting Dream's thought and then speeds past him, causing him to be cut an incredible amount of times across his torso.

"Stay down if you know what's good for you." She says stopping a good distance away from Dream.

Dream quickly gets up, bleeding heavily and bolts towards her again this time holding his sword in his cello's scabbard as he comes within a few feet he performs an Iai strike, causing a giant blade of energy to release from the swing.

Apathy merely jumps over it while the beam destroys several houses, "Too slow." She says running towards him and slashing but Dream rolls out of the way, however he loses his footing due to his injuries and tumbles to the ground.

"Damn it!" Dream yells, struggling to get up and then running towards her, his swordsponyship has gotten noticeably unrefined as he begins to slash at her wildly. Apathy just nonchalantly dodges the attacks.

Dream goes to slice her head but she ducks and slashes him, the power of the slice caused a cutting blade of energy to rocket Dream backwards, through the fountain, and into the village block.

Apathy just scoffs and goes to walk away while putting her sword back, "Where do you think you're going?" She hears Dream's voice and calmly takes out her sword again while looking back.

"So you're still alive? Hmph, should've played dead." She responds, seeing Dream stumble out of the debris and stand in the grass of the place they're at, his suit was shredded and there was no part of his body that blood wasn't covering.

"I will be the best!" Dream said, regaining his composure, if only for a minute as he re-sheaths his sword, "Nothing will stop, not even the reaper itself!"

"Prepare yourself cause your about to meet him." She says galloping towards him at a breakneck speed.

Dream breaths out, his mane covering his face as he grips the handle of the sword, "Mortis Naenia!(Death's Ballad)" Dream yells as both of them collide and pass through each other.

The wind from both attacks razor through the scenery, cutting the ground to pieces, while both of them stand in place. Dream's sensitive hearing picks up the sound of blood dripping as he smiles, "I'm finally th-" As he was turning around he gets slashed across the chest by Apathy.

It turns out that Dream's attack was only enough to cut her cheek as she wipes the small amount of blood from it. Dream's vision fades as his throat clogs with blood and he falls to the ground. Apathy only offers a scoff and walks away.

Soon Mat, Magic, and Strife made it to Dream's location. They were shocked at the destruction the two swordsponies caused. Strife soon spotted Dream in the center playing his Cello. He was still bleeding out. Even after getting his body shredded up, he was still able to play a soothing song.

"Yo, Dream? What happened to you?" Magic yelled looking at him.

Dream looks at them, his eyes were bloodshot red along with his blood covered grin. "It's nothing." He said.

Meanwhile, a blind folded earth pony with a green coat and a spiky red mane. His cutie mark was a twisted doll. He was walking through Manehatten slums with a dull expression on his face. The slum ponies were watching him. Questions were forming in their heads as to, 'Who was this pony?' Nopony bothered getting in his way, until a group of rough looking thug ponies got in his way. "Hey you, blind pony, where do you think you are going?" The leader of the thugs asked. The blind folded pony stopped.

"That is of none of your concern, please, get out of my way." The pony asked calmly.

"Now why would we do that? You probably have bits on you that we need." The leader said. The pony sighs, obviously showing that he had been through these kinds of events before.

"Who are you?" The pony asked.

"Why do you want to know?" The leader asked.

"Because, I am looking for a little filly, a filly that was kidnapped by…" The pony's voice turned grim. "Fake Samuelnist thugs who falsely believe in their gods that they don't even worship or idealize." The pony said causing the thugs to gasp. "Ah, did I hit a lucky number?" The pony asked beginning to chuckle.

"What are you laughing about, we are Samuelnist!" The leader said yelled.

"Oh, really, tell me, who is the matron of angels and the matron of devils?" The pony asked causing the group to freeze in fear.

"That is easy; umm… it's Nocta Deus." The leader answered causing the blind folded pony to grin.

"Congrats, you are wrong and right. You are wrong about the matrons of angels and devils, and you are right about the Samuelnist, but you are not the real Samuelnists but the real ones." The blind folded pony said, "Do you know what that means?" He asked.

"What?" One of the thugs asked.

"It means that I found the ones who kidnapped the little filly." The blind folded pony said. A grin forms on his face as he held out his hooves. The leader looks at him funny, until he felt his hoof pull out a knife from his pouch.

"W-what the…" The leader gasped having no control over his body. The next thing he did startled the spectators and his followers. The leader plunged his knife into one of his follower's throat. "What is going on, I can't control myself!" The leader panicked.

"This is Motor Skill Manipulation." The blind folded pony said.

"W-what's that?" The leader asked, horrified that he had no control over his body.

"I control your movements, you are all, yes all, my dolls." The pony said laughing.

"Dolls… wait, you are…" The leader couldn't finish his sentence.

"I am Psionic, your puppet master." Psionic said moving his hooves right, causing the leader to swift his knife at another follower slicing his neck. The follower gasped, clutching tight on to his throat as blood squirted out. There were two followers left looking at the leader shock.

"Don't you two just stand there, do something!" The leader yelled. The followers gulped and pulled out knives of their own. They then ran towards Psionic ready to swing the knives only to freeze in place.

"Heh, fools… you should've run, but you stood; now…you two will die." Psionic said making the two followers stab each other. The leader watched in horror as his last goons fell to the ground dead. Psionic began to laugh.

"You, you really are him… Psionic, the third strongest Azazelists in the world. There are only five Azazelists who are known outside of the cults and pretty much everywhere to be the powerful ponies that can destroy anything. Insane Membrane: The Power Erasing madpony, Black March: The Darkness of the Black Parade, and you; Psionic: The Puppet Master pony." The leader said.

"Then there's Nero the Phoenix, and Silver: The Ice Wraith." Psionic said. "Back to the main subject, now that I know who you are, I want to know, where is the little filly?" He asked.

"Why do you want to know?" The leader asked.

"Because, I want to, that is none of your concern." Psionic said moving his hoof to the right causing the leader to edge the knife to his throat. "Now talk." Psionic ordered.

"She's in the basement." The leader said in fear starring at a basement door next to an abandoned building.

Psionic grins and says, "Thank you, now…" Psionic slammed his hooves together causing the leader to stab him in the neck piercing through his wind pipe. "Die." He said. Letting his psychic control go and watching the leader fall on the ground clutching his throat, slowly dying as he was losing blood.

Soon Psionic got to the shed doors and opens them. He walks down the stairs and stops, smelling burnt flesh. "What's that smell?" He wondered.

"You are late Psionic." The voice of a mare was heard making his ears perk up.

"This smell, you didn't burn them now Eulogy, hmm?" Psionic asked.

A mare in a cloak came out of the shadows; she had an orange coat and a braided purple and white striped mane. Her eyes were pure dark. To her left were corpses of ponies being consumed and melted by purple acid that was giving off that burnt smell. Next to Eulogy, was a small zebra filly that was looking at Psionic frightened.

"So, by the smell of this, I bet you resurrected him huh?" Psionic asked.

"Yes, I did, come out…" Eulogy turned her head to the side. "Erebos."

Erebos, came out of the shadows zombiefide. "Erebos will be perfect for the invasion soon, since you and Nero took care of the griffin kingdom, all we have to do is take care of Celestia." Eulogy said.

"Do you plan on resurrecting every single dead pony that was killed by Paradise?" Psionic asked.

"Yes, especially opening the portal to the void dimension where Shinnock lies at." Eulogy said grinning. Psionic raised an eyebrow of suspicion.

"You do realize he is immortal and part of the Samuelnists including god of the dead?" He asked.

"Yes, but I can still get his help in taking care of Paradise." She answered.

"Eulogy, you have one error in all of this." Psionic said.

"And what is that?" She asked glaring at him, she wasn't fond of Psionic, neither was he fond of her.

"Magic Junk." He said causing her glare to drop into a frighten look.

"W-what about him?" She asked.

"He will easily defeat all your dead ponies." He said.

"Not Shinnock, if Shinnock agrees to help me." She said.

"That is why Dream Phobic is there." Psionic said, rubbing his forehead in frustration. "He can take care of him in seconds and since he gave Strife and Magic tips on how to take him out, I am sure they can put him back in the Void Dimension again." He said.

"Why do you have to ruin my hopes in winning? You're always doing that!" She asked angrily.

"I am not; I am simply just correcting your errors. How about you do this; just wait. The invasion is not happening yet, Celestia will be distracted by the fact that I took care of the Griffin king and Nero scorched the entire city. She will obviously go to Paradise for assistance, when they are distracted, then you strike." Psionic said.

"Fine." Eulogy said in defeat. "Hey, how did you get here so fast? The griffin kingdom is a long way from here?" She asked looking at him.

"I killed the king before the guards even noticed while Insane was playing mind tricks from Ponyville on the entire city, allowing me a chance to get out of there before Nero came and scorched the place." Psionic said grinning.

"What do you mean?" Eulogy asked.

"What I mean is that he has Memory Manipulation. He can cast illusions, read anypony's memories, erase their memories, and cast illusions in place of those memories from a very far distance." Psionic said.

"He cast an illusion on every single civilian in the Griffin Kingdom?" Eulogy asked, shocked by Insane's power.

"Didn't I just say that?" Psionic snapped at her, but Eulogy didn't care. She was still shock that Insane had enough power to take over everyponys' minds and trick them with illusions.

"So, you came for her as well?" She asked motioning her hoof at the little filly. Psionic nods his head. "Beat you to it." She said grinning proudly.

"I can see, oh well, that means you have to return her back to the base." Psionic said. "And I don't, so goodbye." He said walking back up the stairs.

"Where are you going now?" Eulogy asked.

"Where ever I want, I'm done with my mission." Psionic said.

Eulogy grumbles insults at Psionic under her breath. "Always going back to being lazy like Insane, real Azazelists will continue doing missions after they completed their current one!" She yelled.

"Well then I am a half Azazelists and a half Insane!" Psionic yelled back. After that he was gone.

Eulogy felt a tug on her leg and looks down at the filly. "Aunt Eulogy, can we go now. I am sure daddy is waiting for me." She said.

Eulogy sighs and says, "Yeah, come on Erebos, let's go." Eulogy said. "So Helena, enjoy my Necromancy?" Eulogy asked the small filly while walking towards the stairs.

"Yeah, that was awesome!" Helena said happily. "You brought back a Samuelnist who is a god and had him melt and poison all those fake Samuelnists!" She said.

"Indeed I did." Eulogy said smiling proudly. She was enjoying her praise by the small filly.

At Ponyville Hospital, Magic, Strife, Mat, and Dream who had bandages wrapped around his body while he stilled wore his composer outfit. Strife asked Dream why he wouldn't take his composer outfit off or let Magic heal him, but Dream told them he took arrows, spears, axes, and sword attacks to his body for a living, and due to it he gained a high pain tolerance. Though none of them understood him on that part, Dream didn't bother explaining how he gained it. Strife guessed it was because of his previous fights back then, before they ever met.

When they entered into the lobby, Nurse Redheart was about to leave until Mat got in her way and says, "Sorry to be in your way, I am Mat Hydro of the Royal Guard, I was sent here by Princess Celestia on an urgent mission. Do you know where Patient-666 is at?" He asked.

"Him, yes, yes I do. But there is somepony else already visiting him. She came in with an alicorn that was named Solar." Redheart said.

"Solar, Solar Eclipse, he went after Twilight?" Strife said.

"Twilight, *Whistles* I hope she forgot about the argument." Magic said.

"Argument?" Mat asked looking at him.

"Long story, I'll apologize to her later when I get a chance." Magic said.

"Okay, so, Twilight Sparkle escaped from her detainment room how?" Mat asked.

"Redpen." Dream said calmly sipping his coffee.

"Should have figured." Mat said sighing.

"Follow me; I will lead you to the room." Redheart said, beginning to lead them towards Patient-666's room.

Soon when they got there, Redheart gasps seeing a large seal on the door. "W-what is that?" She asked walking close to the seal. It was a red circle with a hand print on it. "This is a seal of Faxilimis; Azazel's demon of nightmares and executioner." Dream said earning odd looks from the others.

"How do you know that?" Strife asked.

"I study the Azazelists beliefs a lot Strife." Dream said calmly walking forward towards the door. "Faxilimis, Charon, Matronixeis, Mortium, and Animum…" Dream watched as the hand glows and says, "Open." The door opened for Dream and the others.

"Dream, that was nice, who are those ponies that you mentioned?" Magic asked.

"Faxilimis is again, like I said before. The demon of Azazel that is an executioner, he also controls nightmares. He rips a pony in half if they killed one of their kin in cold blood, which is his way of executing.

Now Charon, she is the reaper who is under Azazel's wing. She goes after selected targets Azazel assigned her with. Charon, out of every demon Azazel has, is uncontrollable. She enters into dreams and traps her victims in them preventing them from escaping, especially the lucid ones.

Matronixeis is the demon of pain. She bears cuts all over her body and continues to cut herself. She goes after victims that committed family problems, more like what Faxilimis victims do, except it is worse." Dream said sipping his coffee. He took a deep breath and looks at the three.

They wanted to know more of this before entering into the dark room. "Her victim's skin and limbs are hooked by sharp metal hooks. They are then pulled apart. Mortium and Animum are twins. They are considered the tree of life and the dirt of the dead. Mortium grabs its victims and drags them down into the ground suffocating them with dirt. Animum grabs its victims and consumes them on the outside. They are connected together." He said walking into the room.

"Weird…" Strife looked at Mat and asks, "Don't you think?"

"Yeah, I guess Dream knows just too much, but…" Mat went next to Magic and Strife and whispers, "Did you get a feeling Dream was hiding something behind all of that information?"

"Eh Maybe, we'll ask him later." Magic whispered back.

To be continued!

**(Thank you, EpicAeromancer33 for editing. I hope you all enjoy the chapter! The OCs used in the story belongs to their rightful owners. Got to go, CIAO!)**


	25. The Phoenix

Chapter 25 Meet Destroyer, the Smart Theartical Nut head

Nero vs. Redpen

Nero and Redpen have been fighting for a couple hours now and Repen looks worse for wear; his mastery over his Sancti-Pyromancy is just barely overpowering Nero's now Ice-imbued Infernomancy as he looked slightly beaten up.

"Take this!" Nero yells, firing a volley of Icy-blue fire all over the place causing even more destruction to the already burning city as Redpen engulfs himself in Holy Fire and flies towards him at an insane speed.

He gets to him and attempts to buck Nero but he protects himself with his wings, "Oooo, scary." Nero said condescendingly.

"Don't screw with me!" Redpen yelled then shot massive amounts of Holy Fire through his already fire-imbued hoofs causing Nero to be flown backwards and straight into the ground.

Redpen then charges towards him but suddenly Nero appears next to him and bashes him in the face with his wing. Redpen goes flying through the city as Nero appears next to him again and goes to buck him to the ground, but Redpen disappears.

"Ha! This again!?" Nero yells confidently, knowing that he was going to be struck at any moment but nothing happened, suddenly he's stuck in the legs by a ball of holy fire.

He looks around and sees that Redpen is on the ground, firing volleys of fire balls at him a few more hit him before he turns into an ice colored phoenix and flies towards him and strikes the ground in an explosion of fire.

Redpen gets blown back but lands on his hoofs and gallops towards him. He engulfs his body in Holy Fire again and punches Nero who proceeds to parry it with his wing and follows up with a punch of his own causing Redpen to cough up blood and fly through multiple buildings.

He recovers and sees Nero galloping towards him with a crazy grin. Redpen fires a huge fire ball at him but he jumps over it and dashes towards him, trying to strike him with his wing. Redpen dodges and summons a multitude of flaming sword which rain down upon Nero who uses his wings to cover himself causing them to be severed.

Redpen grins, thinking he crippled Nero's movement capabilities but his look quickly turns back into desperation as Nero grows them back.

"You really thought that you can kill me that easily?" Nero said condescendingly and then fires flaming swords of his own at him.

Redpen quickly dodges then, getting cut a few times and then gallops away, but Nero materializes next him and punches him in the face causing him to fly through another couple of buildings.

"Pff so much for a decent fight." Nero said, walking towards Redpen who was struggling to get up, his power's healing properties weren't working due to Nero's ice freezing and extinguishing it.

"Time to die Redpen." Nero said smiling as he summons a gigantic ball of icy-blue and black fire. Redpen sighs and looks at it, preparing to die, but he hears Nero talking to himself.

"What? ARE YOU SHITTING ME!? Fine." Nero said as he dissipated the fireball, "You lucky bastard. Looks like I have to get back to H.Q." He said quickly flying away.

Nero turns back into a black phoenix and flies away leaving Redpen alone. "Damn it..." Redpen fell flat to the ground. "I failed." He said in a painful whispering tone. "I failed, I failed, I failed, I failed." He repeated. Redpen looks up slowly, he sees a book in front of him. "W-what, how did this appeared here?" He wondered.

The book was the book of Samuel, but unlike the one Twilight had. This one was not made of leather and skin. This one was made of metal. The center of the cover had Samuel's pentagram triangle. Redpen crawls to the book grunting in pain due to his injuries. "I am going to regret this..." Redpen used his horn to open the book to the first page. "But it is my only choice." He said as images of Nero flash through his eyes. Hate began to boil up in him.

'Why would it matter if I kill them? I am more powerful then them.' Nero voice was heard in Redpen's head.

'Powerful or not, you shouldn't just kill them!' Redpen heard himself yelling in his head at Nero.

"N-Nero... you were never like this... what happened to you?" Redpen muttered to himself as he drips his own blood from his head on the page. Red words began glowing. Redpen didn't have to read the book. He studied the Samuel Bibliums before when he joined Paradise. Strife gave him a test before he became a traveller just for safety if he ever encounters a Samuelnist.

Redpen hears a laughing voice in his head as he slowly succumbs to darkness. "Well hello there monkey. Yes, I called you monkey. Even though you are a pony, you are just simply a monkey..." Redpen didn't say anything. "Can't talk I see, are you mute hmm? Probably dead. If you are dead, then how did you signed your name in blood on the book?" The voice asked. Redpen still did not say anything. "Well, I think you are unconscious on the outside world, but in the inside, you are very much alive and aware in what is going on in your head. I might as well present myself, my name is Destructioya, or Destroyer for short. I am no god monkey, no, I am an assistant for the goat skull wearing god called Samuel." Destroyer said in a enthusiatic tone.

"Hmm, you seem hell bent on this Nero guy, I can see why. Looking through your memories you two knew each other before this cult affair crap started. Friends, maybe more, who knows. I don't care, but what I do care about here is how am I going to be of any good use to you?" Destroyer asked.

Redpen was heard mumbling in the darkness. "What was that?" Destroyer asked.

"I said, to help me survive... the after effects Nero's flames left in me have prevented me from healing. I need you to heal me, before I die." Redpen said in a painful tone.

"That is all, are you serious? Sheesh monkey, you could of said something more better then that." Destroyer said.

"My name is Redpen!" Redpen snapped, but that only made Destroyer laughed.

"I don't care, look... I will heal you of course, but I am sure you are aware of what you are getting yourself into. You sold your soul, body, and mind to me and Samuel. I can see the sin you have in you..." Destroyer began to laughed. After he laughed, he finishes his sentence saying, "I see a lot of Gluttony. The flames burns continuously, eating away at anything in its path. Monkey, I see you are about to die, so I might as well end this. Wake up you nut head, because you now have someone in your like me!" He laughed.

Redpen woke up in the forest. He gets up and looks around. "What, how did I get here?" Redpen asked while looking around.

'Isn't it obvious, I took control of you and brought you here.' Destroyer said echoing in Redpen's head.

"You did?" Redpen asked looking at his hooves for any cuts on him. His body was completely heal. "I am all heal." He said smiling. "I have to get back to the H.Q. The others need to be aware of the griffin kingdom getting burned down." He said opening his wings. Redpen took a deep breath and focus his flames to gather around him, turning him into a phoenix. He flew to the sky and then flew straight, heading towards Ponyville.

To be continue

**(I hope you like this fighting chapter! Redpen and Destroyer is own by Shakiru-Flash and Nero is my OC.)**


	26. The mind of Dream

**(MLP is own by Hasbro and Lauren Faust, all OCs belong to their rightful owners. Goodnight everypony and thank you Epic for editing.)**

Chapter 26 The Mind, Essemancy Is Unable To Be Use?

When the five entered into the dark room, they heard something whispering behind the curtain of Patient 666. They could feel a dark aura coming from behind the curtain. When got to the curtain, he pulled it to the side and saw Twilight whispering, while she stared at the patient who was none other than Doctor Tremor. "Who is that?" Strife asked, not wanting to get close to Twilight.

"Doctor Tremor, he is the patient Celestia wanted you to visit." Redheart said. "He was found unconscious on the floor in his office. Twilight and Tremor are close, very close. Twilight visits him at his office every day. After she found out not to long ago about him being in a coma state, lying on this bed; she hasn't left that spot yet." She said frowning.

The five of them looks at Twilight, surprise and sad that she didn't bother paying attention to them. She was mainly focused on Tremor. Mat took careful steps towards her and says, "Twilight?"

Twilight stops whispering and looks at him with a grim look. "You, I know you. You killed my brother." She said in a cold tone.

"I, we, really didn't kill him Twilight, Magic casted an illusion to make it look like we did so we could trick Samuel." Mat said backing away slightly afraid from her murderous glare.

"It is true; Celestia did not want you to be in this war, so we tricked Samuel into leaving you out of it." Strife said.

"Why should I believe you?" She asked, glaring at them.

"Because Twilight, he saved me when I tried helping Celestia." Mat said looking down.

"W-what do you mean tried helping Celestia, what do you mean he saved you? What do you mean to begin with?" Twilight asked, becoming confused and concerned.

"Celestia has been overthrown by Princess Luna and her guardian devil. Your brother saved me against her guardian devil and told me to help Celestia. I was teleported by Cadence to the throne room seeing Celestia injured and defeated on the ground. Luna was there." Mat said.

Twilight was shocked; words could not describe how she felt now. "Twilight, your brother, I believe Luna's guardian devil killed him and Princess Cadence." Mat said laying his hoof on her shoulder. "Before I came here, Celestia told me to get Magic and the others to see Patient-666. She said he was the only one capable of ending the war." He said, causing Twilight to look at him. "I know this may seem too much for you to handle, but all of your problems have to be saved for later on. We have to figure out how we are going to wake Tremor up." Mat said.

"F-fine, just, just please wake him up." Twilight said walking to the side looking down.

Mat nods his head and looks at Magic asking, "You think you can wake him up?"

"I have been trying to do that the entire time, yet nothing seems to be working at all." Magic said surprised.

"What, how is that possible?" Strife asked looking at Magic shocked, unaware of Dream walking to Tremor's side.

"I can't, I really don't know why." Magic answered Strife. Strife, Mat, and Twilight were surprised while Redheart was confused. She didn't understand what was going on or what Magic was talking about.

"Dream?" Mat called, looking at him. Magic, Strife, Twilight, and Redheart turned their heads to Dream who was touching Tremor's head.

"He won't wake up because he's trap in his dream." Dream said calmly looking at them with a calm expression. "Something is keeping him in his dream. It will not let him go unless it is rid of or Tremor is dead." He said taking out his mug of coffee and taking a sip of it.

"How do you know that?" Strife asked.

"The Seal on the door, Magic's powers being ineffective, it is obvious that something is keeping him asleep." Dream said. Dream looks at them and says, "Whatever it is keeping him from waking up must be that strong to prevent Magic's essemancy from taking effect."

"Maybe, but how are we going to get him to wake up?" Magic asked.

"I can be of use in this kind of situation; I think one of you two should go in his dream and solve the problem that is preventing him from waking up." Twilight said.

"How are you going to do that?" Strife asked, looking at her with an interested look.

"I can transport the two of you into his dream, but I need three ponies to stay behind and look out for me and my body." She said.

"Why do you need three ponies to look out for you?" Mat asked.

"Because, when I am in a trance, I am vulnerable to both the outer and inner realm. The outer realm is the dream realm in which I am able to grant access to anypony, but the limit has to be two. I can only help the two by telling them where to go; I can't be by their side since I have to look out for the exit. If I lose control of the exit, I will be reverted back to the inner realm or this world specifically and I will lose conscious. Also, the ponies that were left in the outer realm are trapped there forever." Twilight said.

Twilight looks at them seeing their nervous looks, besides Magic who was calm throughout her explanation. "There is a catch, your mind…" She gave a stern look and says, "Will be vulnerable as well. If you are afraid of something, something that will make you freeze in fear; it will become real and it will try to kill you." She said shocking them except Magic and Dream.

Dream was looking at his Cello, his look was grim. Magic notices Dream's odd staring. "Oi Dream, are you alright?" Magic asked. The others turned to him.

Dream looks at them with the same expression on his face and says, "Take me in there." Twilight gives him a surprised look.

"Dream, are you sure? You never want to sleep, pretty much you freak out about it, so going in there is like sleeping." Strife said giving him a concern look.

"Strife has a point Dream, how about you back out on this one and let us-" Magic was cut off by Dream slamming his Cello to the ground. It didn't break, but it did crack the ground. Magic gave him a concerned look, this wasn't like Dream. He began believing what had mentioned earlier about him keeping something secret. He had to figure it out. So, the smartest solution he can come up for Dream was made.

"Easy Dream, Magic was just trying to help you; I think you should back out-" "Mat that is enough." Dream interrupted him causing him to go silent. Dream sounded different. He sounded… threatening.

Neither Strife nor Twilight could say anything and Redheart was frightened by his dark expression.

Magic sighs and says in a flat tone, "Dream, are you sure?" Dream nodded his head.

"Alright, I'm coming with you just in case." Magic said.

"Are you two sure, Magic your powers will be ineffective in Tremor's mind." Twilight asked.

"I'm sure, even if it's ineffective, I can still use it for myself, just not on him." Magic said smiling at her, happy that Twilight didn't sound mad at him. He guessed that she was too worried about Tremor to care about being mad at him.

"Dream, be careful." Mat said worryingly.

"I will keep that noted; I am the second most powerful swordspony in this world after all." He said smiling. The dark atmosphere he was carrying disappeared and was replaced with a calm one.

"Alright then, are you two ready then?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, yes we are." Dream and Magic both said in unison.

Twilight nods her head and says, "Alright, we shouldn't waste time, let's do this." Twilight said. Her horn began glowing as Magic and Dream both closed their eyes. Dream was beginning to feel nervous; he was travelling to the dream realm. He was escaping reality. He took a deep breath and became calm.

Magic and Dream felt their bodies shift in a weird motion. "Open your eyes now." Twilight said. When they opened their eyes; the two gasp seeing a grotesque hallway with rusted metal walls with dry blood on the edges. "This is the exit." Twilight said. A door appeared with Twilight's name written on it. The two look around the hallway, trying to find her. "Don't worry, I am here, well my mind is, but not my body like yours." She said.

"Alright, so where is Tremor?" Magic asked holding his nose. The smell of rotten flesh lingered through the air. Dream was not bothered by this; he was busy looking at the ground that was scrapped. Dark smoke was coming out the cracks on the ground.

"Down the hall, follow the trail." Twilight said. Magic turns to Dream seeing the trail he was looking at.

"This is the trail I guess." Magic said.

Dream nods his head and looks at Magic. "We should hurry now." He said. Magic nods his head in agreement. The two look ahead prepared for what evil lied ahead in Tremor's mind. They both ran down the hall and into the darkness. Dream narrows his eyes and glances at Magic seeing a smile on his face. He then looks ahead beginning to feel a dark aura down the hall.

"Magic, do you feel that aura?" Dream asked.

"Yeah, we are getting closer." Magic said.

Tremor was covered in cuts and bleeding from his head. He was still running down the hall with the knife of Sil Grim in his mouth. Looking behind he saw the hallway being pulled in towards Charon who was dragging her scythe towards him. This was a nightmare he could not wake up from. Charon points her palm at Tremor and fires a dark liquid like beam at him. Tremor gasps and leaps out the way. The beam tore through the ground with tremendous force leaving behind dark smoke.

"Leave me alone!" Tremor yelled, glaring at Charon who continued to walk towards him. Charon grabs the handle of her scythe with both of her hands and swings it unleashing a slicing dark beam that was tearing through the hallway. Tremor eyes widens as the beam got close. There was nowhere left for him to run. He shuts his eyes awaiting the beam to end his life.

"Rikra's fang!" Tremor heard Dream yell causing him to look seeing a pony in front of him, upside down in mid-air swinging his sword at the beam as they collided. Dream was struggling to win against the strength of the beam that was pushing him back. Slowly and slowly he went back as the walls were slowly being carved by it. Dream proceeded to yell and push back the beam. His forelegs began to tighten as his muscles were pushing against his fur. Dream finally manages to push the beam back while he flew back.

Dream began flipping and slams his hooves on the ground sliding back with his sword stabbed to the floor slowing him down. Dream looks at the beam heading towards Charon. Charon stood still and held out her palm. The slicing beam was suddenly grabbed by her hand and shattered into dark smoke. Dream gasps and readies his sword. "Magic, plan B now!" Dream yelled.

"On it!" Magic yelled appearing in front of Charon smirking. "Sup, name's Magic!" He pointed his hoof at her. An electric-blue cannon with silver plated lines materializes around his hoof. "And this is my Mega Blaster! Hot Blooded Beam Spam!" He yelled, firing a blue blast at her. Charon was blown back down the hall. Magic lands on three of his hooves. He blows the smoke off his Mega blaster and makes it vanish. "I can't warp you with my essemancy, but that doesn't mean you can't get hurt." Magic said smiling.

"W-who are you two?" Tremor asked, shocked that two ponies manage to reflect Charon's attack and also hit her.

Dream and Magic both look at him and says in unison, "Your savior."

"We are here to get you out." Dream said calmly, readying his sword and Cello.

"Name's Magic Junk, he's Dream Phobic, we're Paradise." Magic said smiling at Tremor. "So, is that Charon, Dream?" He asked.

"Yes, remember, your Essemancy will not work on her." Dream said readying his sword and Cello.

"Didn't you hear me earlier? I already said that after shooting her in the face with my Mega Blaster?" Magic asked, looking at him.

"Sorry my friend, my ears were still ringing after deflecting that attack of hers." Dream said, smiling at Magic apologetically.

"It's alright. Let's just get the doctor out of here." Magic said. Dream nodded his head in agreement. They soon froze hearing Charon's voice down the hallway. The metal being scraped was soon followed by her whispering chatter.

"We need to leave now!" Tremor yelled getting up. Charon was coming and the way she sounded wasn't too nice at all.

"Agreed." Magic and Dream both said.

"The door, we can hide in there." Dream said pointing at a door that was marked 019. Without wasting time, the three ran into the room.

The room was ruined; a bed was flipped to the side of the wall while blanket covers with dried blood were hanging as curtains for the window. The walls were covered in mold and blood, as the floors were also. "Sheesh, too cheap to spring for a janitor?" Magic said surprised.

"We entered into Patient-019's room; he was lethally injected long ago." Tremor said walking to a desk and pulling a drawer open.

"Why was he killed?" Dream asked.

"He was too mad and hostile, killed twenty five of the guards screaming about this being called Lucidae." Tremor said.

"Lucidae, isn't that a demon in the book of Xublitzapohrinc?" Magic asked.

Dream and Tremor looks at Magic surprised that he pronounced the name correctly. Tremor clears his voice and says, "Yes, yes it is. The patient was in the cult of Zazibac."

"Zazibac, didn't that cult vanish long, long ago, way before the Samuel and Azazel cults formed. The ponies that last saw them said that all the followers were visiting the "Promise Land"." Dream said.

"Patient-019 kept chatting about this Promise Land. He said that it was the land that Deus had no power or will to touch. It was only controlled by the sons of Az-" Tremor was cut off when they heard the door getting hit from the other side. The three were silent, not making a sound. When the sound of the door was done being kicked, black tentacles began to come out from under the door.

Magic, Dream, and Tremor were shocked, backing up all the way to the wall behind them. The door was suddenly ripped opened by Charon. She was glaring at the three. Black tentacles began slithering back into her sleeves after it tossed the door away. "Punishment…" She said. Charon points her palm at the three of them and fires a dark cloud at them.

Dream's eyes widens, he readies his sword and swings it yelling, "Siren's Choir!" Dream's sword glowed as he swung it into the dark cloud. Everything suddenly goes black, but the sound of Dream yelling was heard.

"DREAM, DREAM!?" Magic was heard yelling in the darkness. "WHERE ARE YOU? DREAM!?" He yelled.

Everything went quiet. But the sound of silence was soon broken by the sound of a Cello being played. The song was dark and soothing. The darkness began to clear up, revealing an abandoned city. The windows were all boarded up, graffiti lied everywhere. Magic woke up on top of a roof.

He gets up and looks left seeing Dream playing his Cello at the edge of the building. "Dream, what happened?" Magic asked. Looking around, Magic notices that Tremor was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Tremor?" He asked.

"Does it look I know?" Dream asked in a grim tone. "I don't know how we got here and I do not know what happened to us." He said continuing to strum through his Cello strings with his sword. His sword seemed different though; it was rusted and covered in red roots.

"Dream, are you okay?" Magic asked looking at him nervously but still keeping a smile on his face.

"Okay? You asked me if I am okay? Read the tone of my voice and tell if I am okay. Oh Magic, I am more than okay, wait…take that back." Dream said as he stopped playing his Cello and pointed his sword at Magic. "I am fucking not OKAY! I promise!" Dream yelled beginning to laugh.

Magic gasps seeing his eyes were bloodshot red and his composer suit was unbuttoned revealing multiple scars. Scars that looked fatal that even an alicorn wouldn't survive from. "Dream, what is with you?" He asked.

Dream started to laugh and says, "Why am I like this, look around you Magic. Tell me, what do you see around you?" He demanded. Magic looks around; he suddenly notices a dark shadow casting over a building. As he looked up, Magic eyes widen in shock. There were skyscrapers in the sky.

"Holy crap, that is cool!" Magic said, becoming amazed by the scenery of the sky.

"Cool, yes, but do you know what this place…is?" Dream asked.

"What?" Magic answered.

"A dream Magic, this entire city is my dream." Dream said looking around with a paranoid expression. "Magic, I am in my dream…he is here, I can sense him, I know he is here coming for me." Dream said. "My brother." He muttered in a venomous tone.

**To be continue**


	27. Shattered Ones

**(Mlp is own by Hasbro and Lauren Faust, Magic Junk is owned by EpicAeromancer33 and the OCs are owned by me. La la la, you already know everything. Enjoy my dear readers! And a Shout to Crossroadspony! He has a remarkable story called Unchained Melody That I recommend reading! A shout to Najee as well, my role playing buddy, and Nick1318 my good old buddy on Live and Fanfiction. Also a Shout out to every reviewer that reviewed this adorable sexy story that just makes them addicted to read.)**

Chapter 27 Magic vs. Dream, Friends turned to enemies.

"Brother? You had a brother?" Magic asked looking around.

"Yes, had is the correct word. He used to be the second strongest swordspony in the world. But I took that title from him. There are about seven swordspony who are recognized as being the most powerful ones on the planet." Dream said.

"Seven. Apathy and you are one of them, who are the others?" Magic asked.

"Solar is the third one, the others are Raijin, Kukoo, Helio, and Lupa." Dream said as he looked at Magic. "The former ones were Hollow Void; the alicorn of Space, and…" Dream's eyes narrows and says, "My brother."

"Did your brother die?" Magic asked.

"Yes, he did." Dream answered. Looking around, Dream begins to laugh. Magic lifts an eyebrow at him, staring at him confused.

"What's so funny?" Magic asked.

"I am now figuring it out, I know why we are here…we are here to duel. To fight, because the only way to get out Magic…" Dream pointed his sword at Magic and says, "Is for one of us to die." Magic became tense after Dream had said that.

"Dream, you have to be kidding me right, you know you can't kill me and seriously, one of us have to die? There has to be some other way out this world that you hate a lot." Magic said looking at Dream with smile on his face as if he told a joke. But Magic knew, Dream was not joking, he actually meant it.

"Magic, do I ever kid with you? You know I am not joking, I mean it. I want to leave this world, I want to escape back to reality, but the only way I can get out of this world is for me to kill you." Dream said, beginning to laugh.

"Okay Dream, you lost it." Magic said. "We can find some other way to get out of here instead of just fighting each other."

"Oh Magic, you just don't get it…" Dream began walking towards him on his hind legs. His Cello was being dragged along with his sword. "I know what Charon can do, I know what her powers are capable of, the only way to escape… is by death." He said.

Magic was not smiling or happy like he usually was. Dream smirks preparing to attack.

"Die!" Dream yells, rushing towards Magic with his sword drawn. He quickly dodges the attack, backflips off the building, and lands on its side.

"Guess I don't have a choice…" Magic says as he turns into his anamorphic form and runs around the outside of the building as Dream quickly slices through it causing him to lose his footing and fall.

As he's falling he sees Dream pointing his hoof at one of the flying skyscrapers. Suddenly Magic notices that it's turning and flying towards him. He braces himself as the building hits him and smashes into the ground.

Dream looks down at the rubble when he hears something and turns around; it was Magic reforming himself out of pink wind, "How did you do that?" Magic asked, shocked that Dream just chucked a building at him.

"It's a lucid dream Magic. In here I can control everything similar to how you can control Reality." Dream said smiling sickly at him as Magic clenched his teeth in worry. A calm wind blew by as Magic quickly zooms over to Dream and tries to punch him but he quickly ducks and follows up with a swing of his sword. Seeing this Magic turns and his wing collides with Dream's sword.

It turns out that Magic had turned his wing into diamond. They both stare at each other before Magic spins around, parrying Dream's sword and sweeps his leg towards Dream. Dream jumps up but before he could follow up Magic spins around and strikes him in the chest with his leg causing him to be propelled into one of the flying skyscrapers.

Magic flies up towards the building but a small light flashes and a giant energy blade slices the building half. Magic is barely able to dodge it as it cuts him on one of his legs and his arms.

Dream jumps from the sliced portion of the building, lands on the side, and stands there in his Iaido stance getting ready to attack again. Magic flies at an insane speed up towards Dream.

Dream's sword starts to glow as he starts to slash wildly creating a swarm of blades. Magic flies around the place, barely dodging the attacks as they rain down from the sky. Magic quickly accelerates towards Dream, dodging the blades as he gets to Dream and collides with him, causing both of them to crash through the building and into another one.

Dream gets up, using his sword as a crutch while coughing. Magic walks down from the ceiling, his face had blood dripping down from it. Dream extends his hoof, drops it down, and the building starts to shake and fall from the sky.

Magic quickly pulls his hand up and the building stops and started to creak and contort. Dream rushes over to Magic and cuts him across the chest but Magic grabs his head and throws him through the wall of the room and into the hallway.

Magic then telekinetically throws a bed at Dream causing him to fly through the wall and into another room. As Magic steps into the hallway Dream smiles and a giant wall of water comes rushing down the hallway. Magic gets hit by it and gets flung out the window but grabs onto its sill. As he climbs back in he lets go, barely dodging another energy blade as he runs around the slide of the large building with Dream jumping out of another window and cuts him off.

Magic charges a light beam but the building rumbles causing him to miss fire and shoots in into the city causing a huge explosion. The building then splits in half in between them causing Magic's half to fly upwards while Dream's to come crashing down to the street.

Dream and Magic run upwards with each of them exchanging blows, and Dream jumps over to Magic's side just as he reached the last part of the falling portion. Just as Dream was about to cut Magic's face he dodges and places his hand on the building causing it to instantly accelerate to the ground. The acceleration caused Dream to lose his footing as Magic flies away and the building crashes into the city, destroying several blocks.

Dream pushes some ruble away from him and walks out to the street. Water was pooling in the city leaving Dream's legs up to his knees submerged in water. He looks around and sees Magic strutting happily towards him in the water that only reached up to his shins.

Magic then suddenly zooms over to him and tries to punch Dream but he jumps over him and follows up with him trying to slice his head but Magic turns his head into diamond and the sword collides with it causing it to slide off as Dream lands and follows up with another attack. Magic barely dodges it and Dream punches him with his hoof which causes him to fly backwards and land on the other side of the broken building.

Magic changes into his human form and gets into a kicking position as his leg lights up with a densely charged photon of light. Dream got into his Iaido stance and his sword started to charge also.

They both attack at the same time causing said building vaporize in the explosion, as Dream, wasting no time, gallops around the collision and strikes Magic in the arm but Magic zooms behind him and kicks him through a building and into the street in back of it.

Dream quickly recovers and fires a giant sword beam at Magic, he dodges it but is struck by another causing him to fall to the ground. He gets up and runs down the street, gliding over the water as if he had jetskis on his feet. As Dream grows wings and starts to chase after him while firing several blades at him.

They fly through the city causing destruction everywhere. As Magic fires bullets of water at Dream, he returns them with blades. Dream then pulls on one of the buildings telekinetically causing its supports to fail and come crashing down in front of Magic. He just speeds full force into the building and melts his way through it using magma.

The resulting heat from it causes a dense steam and blocks Dream's vision. As he flies through it he gets punched by Magic who suddenly appeared in front of him. Dream falls to the ground but the scenery starts to contort and the buildings in the city start to fly up into the air to join the others.

Dream then flies over to Magic and bucks him into the air but he recovers and starts to pull the metal from the buildings to create a makeshift golem out of it. The golem was colossal as he roared and shattered the windows in the city.

Magic just stands on its shoulder as Dream looks at it plainly then starts to run towards it. The golem lifts its arm up and brings it down trying to crush him but he slices through the metal of its wrist and gallops up its arm. Suddenly Magic kicks Dream in the face causing him to be flung into the city.

Dream scowls at him as he lifts his hoof up and a building starts to come down onto the golem. The golem uses its other arm to punch the falling building causing rubble to rain down onto the city as Magic flies back to the golem to regenerate its hand but Dream uses this opportunity to fire an energy blade at Magic.

He quickly grabs one of the falling pieces of metal and uses it as a shield. The blade struck the metal with enough force to make it fly apart as Magic ducks under the now slowed beam and Dream flies up to him and they start to exchange blows.

Dream slices Magic multiple times before Magic grabs his neck and burns it causing him to scream as Magic quickly dashes away just as a giant shadow was hovering above Dream.

Dream looks up and sees the golem's fist heading towards him like a meteor. He quickly flies away from the fist as it struck the ground with enough force to cause several blocks to become leveled. Suddenly Magic appears behind him and goes to kick him but Dream dodges, appears behind him, and slices him with his sword which propels him through his own golem and into the city.

The golem yells and starts to thrash about as its eyes start to light up and fire high energy beams in random directions, carving the city in the process. Dream goes to fly up to its head and cut it but Magic, in a flash of light, appears and overhead kicks Dream down into a building causing it to collapse.

Several amounts of buildings start to fall on top of the golem as it melts them with the beams and rushes towards the both of them Magic holds out his hand but barely dodges a blade that came from behind him as it flies towards it and cuts it in half.

Magic looks back and sees Dream looking at him. He turns his sword into lightning and puts his hoof up. Suddenly a massive hydra was formed from the water in the city. Dream them electrifies it with his sword as Magic reforms the golem, this time from the streets and roads in the city instead of the metal so that it doesn't get electrocuted.

Both of the constructs yell as they collide and duke it out while both Dream and Magic run up each of their respective creations and clash with Magic turning his arm into a rubber and diamond like substance.

The hydra goes to bite the golem right where they're standing and they both dodge out of the way as the golem quickly moves and punches the hydra. But another one of its heads bites its arm.

Magic quickly punches Dream into the hydra's electrified water but he just bolts out of it unharmed and gallops up it as Magic flies towards him covered in magma. As Magic was about to hit him, he dodges and Magic flies into the Hydra causing its water to emit steam. Dream grabs the steam and flings it away as Magic appears from it covered in liquid candy and flings a pie at his face.

Dream wipes the pie from his face just as he sees Magic charging up a shot of light from his leg and fires it at him. Just as Dream was about to get struck one of the hydra's heads moves in front of him and takes the shot.

"Oh shit…" Magic says as the beam soon blows up into a massive explosion that destroys both constructs and flings both of them across the city in opposite directions. Magic lands on the ground and stumbles into the water. His suit was tattered from the battle and the water washed away some of the blood on his body.

Elsewhere Dream stops in the air, flies up to a flying building, and lands on its side. His body was also bloody as he just continued to look around for Magic. Suddenly a light flashes and the building he was on gets shot by a light beam and blows up. Dream however flies up to another building farther away and looks for where the beam came from.

"Fujin: Symphony Aero Slash." A pony said. He was wearing a brown, tattered sheriff duster and a brown hat holstering his sword in a brown scabbard. "I told you never to sleep…" The stallion lifted up his hat revealing his face. His neck was stitched up. His eyes were pale. The pony looked like Dream. "Brother." He said calmly.

To Be Continued


	28. A Sacrifice

Chapter 28 Grief is back from the dead?

The wind began to pick up, blowing the three pony's mane to the left. Dream and Magic were both glaring at Grief. Grief glances at Dream, looking at his sword. The zompony narrows his eyes at and says, "You still have Kaju, The Devil's Blade, how nice of you to hold on to that for me. Especially my Tso, the Cello I gave you." He chuckled and looked at Magic. "You are Magic Junk, am I correct?" He asked.

"The only of the many in the multiverse." Magic said, smiling at him.

"What?" Grief asked looking at him confused.

"Pretty much, you'll find many of me in many alternate universes." Magic said.

"Well then, there is something new that I managed to learn." Grief said. He then turns his head at Dream and smirks.

Dream had a petrified look on his face. There he was, Grief, his own brother in the rotten flesh. Dream gets into an Iaido stance and narrows his eyes at Grief. Grief notices Dream's stance and began laughing. The laugh had made Dream shiver. Grief's calm, ominous laughter wasn't a good sign. They were the death bells of the Grim Reaper. "What are you laughing about?" Dream asked, causing his brother to stop.

"Because little brother, I see that you fell asleep, just as I had once told you not to." Grief answered.

"I didn't want to stay asleep as you can tell. I wanted to get out of here and the only way I can do it, was to kill Magic." Dream said, looking at Magic.

"Never less, even if you wanted to leave this realm. You and your friend are both stuck here. But don't worry...I will put an end to the both of you." Grief said, pulling out his sword.

"Ha, I'd like to see you try." Magic said.

"I already did." Grief said, sheathing his blade next to Magic. Magic turns to him and sees a thing line of blood in the air. He feels warm substance on his skin and looks down only to gasp at the site of this warm substance. It was his blood. Magic bursts into confetti which made Grief sigh and turn around seeing Magic on another building's roof waving his hoof at him. 'Interesting, I know he's of the same level I am. If we fought, we'll both surely die. Clones won't work on ensuring our survival.' Grief thought. He turns his head to where Dream was at only to see that the rooftop was empty.

"Twisted Fang!" Dream yelled, coming down from the air towards Grief twirling ten-eighty degrees. Grief stops the impact of the blade with the hilt of his, causing a large gust of wind to be blown beneath his hooves in both directions. Dream was staring at Grief with an enraged. He began swinging his sword madly at Grief who only just blocked each swing with a calm expression. Grief wasn't even trying to block Dream's attack which irritated the musician a lot.

"Rose Pedal Orchestra!" Dream yelled, bringing down his sword for one final strike. His sword glows red and smashes down on Grief's hilt. The building they were on exploded in a bright pinkish red beam.

"DREAM!" Magic called, looking at the explosion amazed and concerned. He leaped of the building, standing on the air. He then ran straight towards the destroyed building Grief and Dream were last standing on.

Dream was in the sewers trying to get up from the ground. Grief was walking towards him, standing on a rail walkway. Dream looks up towards him and grabs his sword readying it to fight. "Gekko!" He yelled as he stabbed his sword to the ground causing a trail ice spikes to burst out the ground, heading towards Grief.

Grief stops walking and points his sword at Dream's ice spikes. "Ember…" He positioned his sword in a swinging stance. Grief then says, "Wing." He swung his sword unleashing a fire blade beam to head straight through the ice spikes while melting them in the process. Dream gasps seeing the beam head straight towards him, so he prepared himself to counter the attack by charging up an energy attack.

When the beam came towards him, Dream swung his sword unleashing a blue energy blade beam that extinguished it and headed straight towards Grief. Grief blocks the beam without even budging. The beam was split into two and continued flying past Grief destroying the walls behind him.

"Is that all little brother?" Grief asked, walking towards Dream.

Dream growls in anger and began launching multiple blade beams at Grief. Grief was smacking them away one by one while he continued walking towards Dream. "Why won't you just stay dead!?" Dream questioned and yelled, launching a strong and destructive blade beam at Grief.

Grief's eyes narrow as he swung his sword again, deflecting the beam. Dream gasps when he noticed that the beam was now heading towards him. Dream quickly slices the ceiling in multiple pieces and launches out of the sewer through the hole he made. The beam destroyed the entire area Dream was last at. Dream was now outside staring down at the smoke coming out from the hole he made to get out. He turns around seeing Grief next to him, swinging his blade.

Dream quickly blocks the blade, only to get blown back through five buildings for blocking it. Dream's body was heading straight towards the street, but Magic flew down just in time to catch him. Magic makes a strong stop by slamming his feet on the ground leaving a carved trail of road debree behind. Magic drops Dream to the ground.

"Hot, hot, hot, hot!" Magic said sitting on the ground rubbing his burning feet, due to the friction burning through his shoes.

Dream coughs out blood and looks at Magic shocked. "Why did you save me?" He asked.

"What? It's not obvious-ouch my feet! Anyway Dream, I'm not going to let you get beat and then just die." Magic said staring at Dream. He manages to smile while slowly muttering "Ow".

"Magic, I tried to kill you." Dream stopped talking when Magic gave him a hand of silence. The hand of silence only worked on Dream and it was very strong. All Magic had to do was raise his hand towards Dream and give him a serious look. Dream couldn't go against that look for it managed to put him in a submissive state.

"Boo-hoo many ponies have tried to kill me. Dream, listen, I know you tried to kill me, but that was out of insanity because, well, let's face it dude, you're insane when you sleep. Dream, all I want to do is get me, you, and Tremor out of here." Magic said.

"But how-" "I didn't put my hand down Dream." Magic interrupted him. Dream sighs and stays quiet.

"Now your brother Grief is one tough SOB." Magic said. "I had trouble fighting you, but this guy, man, he kicked your flank." Magic said. "He's also the same speed I am, even if I boost it up, this pony will actually be at the same level as me." He said in a concerned tone.

Magic looks around and notices that all the buildings look exactly the same. "We shouldn't waste time here, he'll find us, come on, we're getting out of here and don't give me that bull crap about one of us needing to die. I doubt that's even true." He said turning to Dream. "We're getting out of here you got it?" Magic asked, putting his hand down.

Dream looks at him shocked and smiles softly, saying, "I got it, let's go."

Magic smiles and says, "Good, now, I noticed that these buildings are all the same. Exactly the same, so that means there's an exit out of this city." Magic said.

"But where are we going to find the exit?" Dream asked.

"I don't know, but it has to be somewhere, wait, that's it!" Magic said excitingly.

"What is it?" Dream asked.

"You can make the exit." Magic said looking at Dream.

The two stared at each other silently as some random tumbleweed was moving past them. Dream's left eye twitched, he wished Strife came with him because this was outrageous. "Why, didn't you say that before? We never would have fought in the first place and I wouldn't have gone half mad to the point where I tried to kill you." Dream asked, staring at Magic in disbelief.

Magic chuckles and scratches the back of his head apologetically and nervously, saying, "Sorry buddy, I forgot." Magic's smiled soon vanished when he felt Grief's presence. He looks straight up and then at Dream. "Look out!" He yelled tackling Dream out the way from a fatal stabbing blow from Grief.

"Found you." Grief said looking at them with a grin on his face.

"We're out of here, hello and goodbye." Magic said, stomping his feet on the ground causing a cloud of smoke to blind Grief. Grief swings his sword causing the cloud of smoke to vanish. When it vanished, Magic and Dream were both gone. Grief scans the area to see where they had run off to and saw a trail of blood leading up to the rooftop.

Dream and Magic were leaping from rooftop to rooftop. They had to do super jumps to actually get to the other buildings' rooftops. "Dream, hurry, make a portal and get us out of here, this is your dream!" Magic yelled.

"I am trying, even if it's my dream, that won't stop Grief. He will continue to get me." Dream said.

"Well hurry it up damn it, he's behind us and I'm sure smoke bombs won't distract him." Magic said, as he looked behind him and spotted Grief leaping towards them.

"I think I got it, quick jump off the building!" Dream yelled.

"Okay, let's hope this works!" Magic said.

The two leap off the building and gasp as they saw a black hole sucking everything inside of it on the street. Magic looks at Dream and says, "A black hole, you summoned a black hole as our gateway out of here!?" Dream only smiled at him apologetically. The two soon entered into the black hole, but instead of feeling their bodies be split apart into molecular particles, they woke up back in the room they were last at when Charon had unleashed that mysterious attack.

"We're back, but how?" Dream asked looking at Magic.

Magic only shrugs his shoulders and notices their injuries were gone. He then sees a trail of blood leading outside the destroyed door, Charon had caused. "Charon got Tremor." Magic said to Dream shocked.

"If he is dead, then we would be dead also, so that means he is still alive. Come on, we have to go save him." Dream said.

"I know, I know don't order around your uncle Two Chin like that." Magic asked with a joking, smartass tone.

Dream smirks and holsters his sword into his Cello. He then straps the Cello on to his back and flicks his mane to the side. "Let's go." He said. Magic nodded his head in agreement. The two soon ran out of the room following the trail of blood which was believed to belong to Tremor.

"You sent the Essemancer into my realm you know." Grief said sitting on top of a bookshelf. He was in a deteriorated library with Charon who had an unconscious Tremor in her hand. Grief looks at Charon and asks, "So, is Azazel still trying to eliminate his brother?"

Charon glances at him and whispers, "Kikae Ouris Alotue."

"Well I am sorry, but I don't pay attention that much to whatever the others do for their living. I am a Dream Reaper. My job is long and distracting." Grief said.

Charon only growls, pointing her scythe and whispers, "Loake, Ituea Onlieair."

"Your job is just like mine except I have to do it twenty-four seven. Azazel tells you who to get and you pretty much do it." Grief said in an annoyed tone.

Charon scoffs and glances at Tremor. "Ekieve, Lalue?" She asked.

"Tremor, Samuel has an eye on him. Apparently, after eliminating a few of my targets that were Samuelnists, I studied a legend that was mentioned in the Samuel Biblium Illiad, the first son of Samuel; he is the god of sins and virtues. He is also the master of Fenrir. Illiad was capable of living amongst the mortals. He didn't believe he was to be their almighty and true god when he was living with them. He believed that it was too much to handle." Grief said.

"Ioda, Uhasha." Charon said sliding Tremor towards the bookshelf. When his back bumped it, he began to stir awake. "Olapa." She said in a growling whisper.

"Heh, why is he so important to Azazel, well you see. Tremor here, is actually…" Grief stopped talking and glanced at the door. It was blown down by Magic in his pony form who was holding Dream's Cello in his hoof.

"I don't know who this guy is but I want him and his tortillas dead!" Magic yelled in a very thick Italian-American accent only to get bopped in the head by Dream.

"Idiot, I told you not to do that!" Dream yelled, snatching his Cello away from Magic.

"Oi and I told you I was still going to do it!" Magic yelled back, gritting his teeth at Dream.

"Well, the more you continue it, the more I am going to hit you!" Dream yelled back gritting his teeth at Magic. The two collided heads with one each other while growling. Charon, Grief, and Tremor were just staring at them slightly confused.

Tremor was completely awake still staring at his saviors gritting their teeth at one another. "Umm, guys, are you going to save me?" Tremor asked.

The two stopped and glanced at Tremor. Dream got his sword ready and his Cello, while Magic engulfed his wings in metal. The metal began sparking out electricity. Grief smirked landing in front of Tremor. He unsheathes his sword and points it at them. "Kekkiatsu." He said.

"What'd he just say?" Magic asked.

"Black Wolf of the Darkness." Dream said, looking at Grief with a concerned expression.

"One word means that, wow." Magic said surprised.

"No, it is a name of a sword. That sword he has is Kekkiatsu, one of the most powerful swords in the world. There are about fifty of them and only 13 tops them all. I have Kaju, it is number six in the list. Kekkiatsu is number four." Dream said.

"Oh wait! Let me guess, the most powerful is named something crazy like "Regnum Dei" and it was forged from God's tears when he realized he lost a bet and had to spend his week off creating the multiverse, right?" Magic said, obviously not being serious. "What is this, some swordspony thing?" Magic asked.

"Yes, it is "some swordspony thing." Dream answered. "The most powerful blade is the sword of Gyromancy, or the Jade Blade. It is number one on the list and I encountered its power up close…literally."

"You have? Well, I am shocked that you are alive little brother." Grief said smiling madly at him.

"Death will not stop me from killing you." Dream said pointing his blade at him.

"Well then, we'll have to see if you can actually succeed in that again, little brother." Grief said. He glances at Charon and says, "Charon, get Tremor out of here." The Reaper nods her head and walks towards Tremor and quickly grabs his throat lifting him into the air.

Tremor yells out for Dream and Magic to help him, causing the two Paradise members to leap towards them. Grief smirks and swings a blade beam at them. Magic casted a magical shield on him and Dream, but it was not strong enough to stop the blade beam, for it knocked him and Dream back, destroying the shield in the process. Magic and Dream had both landed on the wall and leaped over the incoming beam. The beam struck the wall and blew it up instantly knocking Dream and Magic into a bookshelf.

"Is that all?" Grief asked, watching Charon taking Tremor away.

Dream and Magic both get up from the bookshelf debree. Dream looks at Grief and asks, "What are you planning to do with Tremor?"

"I don't plan on doing anything with him; I am just assisting Charon in taking him to Azazel." Grief answered.

"What would Azazel want with a doctor?" Magic asked.

"Heh, that is none of my business, neither is it yours. Raiden: Lightning Wave!" Grief yelled swinging his sword at the two. A large lightning beam came out of the sword, heading straight towards them.

"Leviathan Fang!" Dream yelled swinging his sword at the center of the electrical blade beam. The strike destroyed the beam instantly. Dream glares at Grief, gritting his teeth and says, "Magic, go on ahead of me, Grief is mine."

"Are you sure, because the last time you fought him, you got your flank beat?" Magic asked, looking at Dream, concerned for his safety.

"Yes, I am sure. Magic, don't worry about me. We have a mission, well you have a mission." He said.

"What do you mean about me? This is our mission." Magic said.

"Magic…" Dream sighed, closing his eyes. "I quit Paradise." Dream said, shocking Magic. "I only took part in it for one reason. To take out my brother and handle my fears of sleeping; I should thank you and Strife. You both helped me get through this for so long, now it is time to let go and let me handle this alone. No more coffee." Dream said calmly.

Magic couldn't say anything, he was shocked yet impressed. Dream was fighting his fears. Magic sighs and nods his head understanding Dream. He runs down the path Charon was last at. He turns his head towards Dream and yells, "You better not die!"

"I know, I won't." Dream said dashing towards Grief.

"Let's see about that!" Grief said swinging his sword at Dream.

Meanwhile, Charon collapses to to her knees clutching tight on to the side of her stomach. She was bleeding dark blood. Tremor was glaring madly at her with the blade of Sil Grim in his mouth.

'Thank Celestia that I manage to snag the knife from her cloak. She should learn better next time, never to leave knives free while strangling a victim.' Tremor thought in his head.

Charon gets up growling in anger. She grabs the side of her scythe and prepares to swing it. Tremor prepares himself to dodge the attack. When Charon swung her scythe, Tremor rolled under it and lunge his knife into her waist side again, causing her to yell in pain. Tremor pulls the knife out and twirls around slicing her arms. Charon growls and smacks him back to the wall.

"Ahh!" Tremor yelled, after he crashed into the wall. He began to get up from the ground coughing out blood. "Damn it, I have to get out of here." He muttered under his breath.

Charon gets up and swings her scythe with one arm, destroying the wall next to her. Tremor ducks from the swinging scythe and bites onto the handle of his knife again. He then leaps towards Charon, but the Reaper saw this coming and catches him by his throat. She then slams Tremor into the ground, causing him to spit out the knife and blood as well.

"Sacrifice." She growled under her breath lifting her scythe. She then brought it down towards Tremor's face. But just then, Magic came and blocked the attack with his electrified metal wings. Magic smirks and sets off an electrical discharge knocking Charon back.

"Magic!" Tremor called, glad that he was saved.

"Sup, come on, we have to leave." He said smiling at Tremor.

"Yeah, but where do we go?" Tremor asked.

"Where ever your heart leads you to." A masculine voice echoed in the air, causing the two to look around for it.

"Morgan Freepony is that you!?" Magic asked.

"Look down, Essemancer." The voice said.

Magic looks down and sees the blade of Sil Grim. "Umm, are you talking?" Magic asked, staring at the blade oddly.

"Yes, I am the Jactu Sil Grim. The only blade that is capable of killing a god. Heaven, hell, Asgard, Olympus, every deictic sanctuary fears and worships me. I am the only source capable of killing a divine being, even you Essemancer." Sil said. Magic looked at it shocked. This blade was capable of killing him. "Don't plan on trying to find some sort of way to prevent my power, it is completely impossible. Even the second Essemancer attempted to and she failed. I will at least let you know, I am no threat, but a weapon." He said.

"A weapon?" Magic wondered, grabbing the handle. He attempts to pick it up, but it was impossible. This blade wouldn't allow him to lift it.

"You are not my wielder, but he is." Sil said, referring to Tremor.

"Well, I can wield you with no trouble, but why me? Why would you pick a pony like me to wield such a dangerous weapon?" Tremor asked.

"Because, you are my creator, you are my master, Illiad." Sil said.

Tremor looks at the knife confused and says, "Illiad, the master of Fenrir. But how, how am I him. I'm just a doctor?"

"You erased your memory and changed your identity after Celestia ordered an extinctive manhunt on every Azazelists and Samuelnists. You hid me away, guarded by loyal servants of Samuel. I manage to get someponies to bring me to you. But it was hard. I first had Samuel give a mission to Dexilus and his son Strife, to retrieve me from a mare Samuelnist When they took me, I knew Azazelists will come after me, since they are aware of my power.

When they were handled on the train and Dexilus disowned his son, I was soon taken to Erebos. Erebos used me to train his servant Rainbow Dash, before she turned on him. I managed to convince her after you, Magic Junk, destroyed her contract; to take me to the Griffin Kingdom. There I met Redpen, it wasn't much, but I disguised myself as Illiad and convinced him to free Twilight after she gets arrested for attempting to kill the princess. I saw through time and when it happened, I also told Redpen to find Solar Eclipse so he can take part of this war." Sil said.

He took a deep breath and began his speech. "Throughout all of these past events I was getting closer to Tremor. Soon I felt his presence along with Faxilimis and Charon. The moon was under Skoll's control and I was there to witness it. I was close to making Tremor wield me after Doktor founded me and brought me to him, but I decided it wasn't time and I was soon stolen by a pony who was part of the Samuelnists.

That mare my wielder. She brought me to Dexilus. I successfully manage to get full mental link with you Illiad when you past out and was trapped in the realm of Charon. I knew Redpen would finally retrieve Twilight, but it would of took a little longer as I perceived." Sil said, earning completely shocked faces from the two ponies.

"…What?" Magic asked looking at the knife confusingly.

"I think what he means is, he was preparing to completely connect with my mind while starting up events of the past that involved you and your friends." Tremor said looking at Magic.

"Well, umm, okay…why didn't you say that earlier?" Magic asked.

"Because Magic, I wanted to get the viewers' attention." Sil said.

The two ponies gave off a sigh of annoyance.

"Okay, look, I am starting to believe you, but how do I… you know, become Illiad again, how do I obtain my memories?" Tremor asked.

"Give me your blood and I will unlock the cage that keeps you shut from the outside world." Sil said.

Tremor grabs the knife and takes a bit of his blood from his head. He then wipes it on the side of his blade. The blade begins to glow red shocking him. Red glowing tentacles shot out from the plate of the blade and into Tremor's eyes. Tremor felt a gush of memories storming into his mind. Tremor's blank flank soon had a cutie mark of the Samuel triangle. The knife soon changed into a large triangular blade with the Samuel triangle in the center of it. The glowing tentacles soon vanished. Tremor's eyes were different. They were red with triangle pupils.

"Uhh, Tremor?" Magic called, looking at him worryingly.

"My name is not Tremor; it is Illiad, son of Samuel and the God of Sins and Virtues." Illiad said turning to Magic with the handle to the massive blade in his mouth.

"Cool, anything else I need to know about you?" Magic asked smiling.

"Yes, stand back." He said.

Magic walked back, giving Tremor or Illiad room. Illiad stands on his hind legs and grabs the blade's handle with both of his hooves. He then lifts it to the air and brings it down. The blade literally slashed into the air, cutting a portal open.

"Magic, Dream, can anypony hear me?" Twilight's voice was heard.

"Oi, Twilight, where were you? Me and Dream have been through hell!" Magic asked swinging his hoof at the air while holding on to a cane. He had wrinkles under his eye lids and had a grey beard. Illiad looks at Magic with a straight face and facehoofs at his joking antics.

"I was here the entire time, I was calling you two, but you both never responded." Twilight answered. "What happened?" She asked.

Magic went back to normal frowning, that question was painful to answer. "We got into trouble. We found Tremor, but he is not Tremor, he is Illiad." Magic said.

"I-Illiad, is it really you?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, it is me Twilight. Sorry for making you wait for me." Illiad said, summoning a large holster for his blade. He holsters it and says, "We don't have time for questions, except one. Can you make a gateway for me and Magic?"

"I can, but I can only do it one time." She answered.

"One time?" Magic gasped out the words. "Dream…" He muttered, looking down the hall where Dream was at.

"Magic, what's wrong?" Twilight asked.

"Twilight, can you still hold out the portal, I need to get Dream?" Magic asked.

"I will try, but what's wrong? What happened to Dream?" She asked.

"I have no time, Illiad go, I will be right back!" Magic yelled while he ran down the hall, heading towards Dream.

"Magic, hurry it up! If the portal closes, you'll be stuck here forever!" Illiad yelled, running into the portal.

Magic was moving so fast it looked like he was sliding across the floor in a white blur. The hallways were longer then he could ever imagine. Almost longer than space, but he was still capable to actually get to his objective in minutes. When he got to the room that Dream was in he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Dream pinned into the wall with a sword stuck in his stomach.

"DREAM!" Magic yelled, running to him, but he was soon stopped when a blade beam carved through his path. Magic leaps back and glares at the user of that attack. It was Grief who was walking towards him. "You, you really pissed me off!" Magic said, growling under his teeth.

"You think, I didn't notice?" Grief asked.

Magic stomps his hooves on the ground, causing the floor to turn into molten lava. Grief was unfazed by this, as he continued walking towards Magic calmly, while his hooves touched the now thirty-thousand degree floor. Magic slams his hooves down again, deep into the molten lava launching a wave at him.

Grief lifts an eyebrow and stops in his tracks. He swings his sword at the lava wave causing it to be obliterated instantly. He soon noticed Magic was gone. Gritting his teeth, Grief swings his sword behind him striking Magic's right foreleg that was now encased in metal. Magic was now in his anamorphic form. "Unantanium metal, not bad Essemancer." Grief said, smirking.

"Fuck off." Magic said plainly. But his eyes narrows and his smile soon turned into an angry expression. The metal leg began glowing red. Grief's eyes widen as he leaped back and launched four blade beams at Magic. Magic points his hoof at the beams and yells, "Hot Blooded Circles of Rapitude!" Magic fired multiple energy balls at Grief who was slashing each one away destroying the hallway.

Dream's eyes slowly open, his eyes were dim. He moved his right hoof to the handle of his sword and held tight on to it. Looking down, he spots his Cello on the ground still not scratched nor damaged. No matter how much pain he had been through and how many times he used the Cello as a weapon. The instrument was still in great condition.

Dream smiles softly and began pulling the sword. The blade was coming out with no trouble, which shocked him since swords that are stuck to the wall like this, would be difficult to pull out. Dream coughed out blood and gritted his teeth in pain as he was almost done pulling the sword out.

When it was out, Dream fell flat to the ground and glances to his right seeing Magic and Grief both fighting each other. Magic was using a Rapier on Grief however neither of them were landing blows. Yet, those two were still at it.

'Magic, why are you still here?' Dream thought. He began to crawl towards his Cello that was a few feet away from him. 'I told you to leave, but you insist on staying for me. I told you I wanted to do this alone. But you seem to find some way to disobey my request. Magic, I know we are friends, more like brothers, but there are times where you should take consideration in your friends' requests.' Dream thought, shutting his eyes. He picked himself up and grabbed his Cello. He stood on his hind legs with his Cello and Sword for support.

Magic and Grief soon stopped their sword combat and felt a large wave of dark kinetic energy coming from the other side of the hall. They both turned and gasped. Dream was standing straight not even trembling. He points his sword at Grief and his Cello as well. 'But it is alright, I understand you. Magic, you need to leave, please…understand me and leave.' Dream thought as his eyes shot open, his look was the sign of determination and sincere victory.

"You are still alive?" Grief asked, surprised.

"Constantine!" Dream yelled swinging both his weapons down unleashing a symphonic beam at Grief. Grief swings his sword striking the beam. He thought it would be possible to block the attack and deflect it, but this was no ordinary blade beam of energy.

Grief grits his teeth, pushing back the beam, but ends up being pushed back. "What, how did you obtain this strength!?" He asked, growling in anger. Dream didn't answer and swings another blade beam at Grief. It struck Grief's sword causing him to fly back. The beams went through his blade and slashed an "X" through him. Grief's eyes were widened, he was actually hit. Blood gushed out his X marked wound. His body fell to the ground.

Magic stared at Grief's body, watching a pool of blood form around his body. "Woah, that was awesome." He muttered growing back a smile.

Dream holsters his sword back into his Cello. He looks at Magic and appears next to him. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, but what about you? That attack seems like it took a lot of energy out of you." Magic asked.

"Yes, it did, but I can still live." Dream said.

"Okay, now we have to get out of here. The portal is closing and when it closes, it can't be opened again." Magic said.

Dream looks at Magic calmly; his mood was not of the state of shock but sadness. "Magic, you have to leave, I know you want to get me out of here, but you have to leave." Dream said.

Magic looks at Dream shocked and says, "Are you kidding me!? I risked my ass trying to save yo-" Dream stops Magic from talking by hushing him. His hoof was pressed against his lips.

"I know, but please, understand…this is my opportunity to finally put an end to my brother." Dream said smiling at him.

When Dream hoof's touched the ground, Magic stared at Dream shocked. He then bites his lower lip and says, "Damn it Dream." He was shocked that Dream had chosen to stay here in the realm of nightmares.

"You fool, I had enough of this." Grief's angered voice cause shivers to run through their backs. Grief was getting up from the ground, glaring at Dream madly. "I am going to bury you all!" He yelled. "But this will be better." He said glancing at the direction the portal was at. Magic and Dream both gasp, noticing what he was thinking of "I will drowned the entire world into my realm!" He yelled dashing towards the portal.

Dream and Magic didn't waste time staring at him, as they both dashed past him and landed in front of the portal guarding it. "STAY OUT OF MY WAY! QUAQUETZAL!" Grief yelled launching a green serpent beam with his sword. The serpent went at an incredible speed shocking both Magic and Dream.

Dream readies his sword and yells, "SYOKU SLASH!" He unleashed a dark anti matter blade beam towards the serpent beam. The two blows; collided with one another unleashing a large and fierce force push to one another. Grief was knocked back to a wall while Magic and Dream held on to the ground. When the after effect of the attack vanished, Dream watches Grief getting up from the ground.

"Magic, leave." Dream said, looking at his Essemancer friend.

"Dream, we are next to the portal, come on, we can leave together. Forget about your brother!" Magic yelled.

Dream smiles and says, "It is not as easy as you think it is, Magic…forgive me." Magic looked at Dream confused; he didn't understand what Dream meant until it hit him hard in the side of his face. Dream smacked him in the face with the hilt of his blade, knocking him back into the portal that was quickly closing.

"D-Dream…" Magic muttered. Time was going slow for Magic as he was being pulled back in the portal. He looks at Dream shocked. Dream was staring at his brother with a battle ready look. Time was slowed for him also. 'Dream…' Magic's voiced was heard in his head. 'The portal is about to close. I am about to go back to the real world. When I am there, you'll be trapped here forever.' He said. Dream's eyes narrow, small thin lines of water began to form. 'Dream thank you, for being one of my best friends that I can ever have.' Magic said.

Dream's eyes began to shed tears as he still stood straight ready to fight. 'Dream, the portal is almost closed. Is about to be closed forever, I promise you. I will find a way to get you to wake up, I will find a way. I swear to you, I will.' Magic said. Dream bites his lower lip, beginning to sob as his friend was soon gone. 'Dream, I will wake you up.' Magic said, smiling at his friend. 'I Promise You, I Will.' Magic said, emphasizing on his entire sentence.

Dream turns around staring through the hole of the portal and yells through his crying voice, "MAGIC!" This caused Magic eyes to widen as he stared at the small hole. "THANK YOU! FOR EVERYTHING! STOP SAMUEL, STOP AZAZEL, STOP SKOLL! SAVE THE WORLD FROM THIS WAR! THANK YOU, FOR BEING THERE FOR ME!" Dream yelled, crying completely. Magic began to sob as tears began to stream down his face. An emotional flood of sadness swept down through his body.

"D-Dream…" He muttered his name. "DREAM!" He yelled, crying as well as the portal was soon closed. Memories of their partnership, the times where they had fun together flashed through both of their eyes. They both could see the great time they both had. The memories soon came to an end as the portal was completely closed.

Dream watches the portal vanish. He was gone now, he was trapped here. Dream closes his eyes, letting his emotions wash away. He was happy now, Magic was going to live at least in the real world and he was able to finally fight his brother. "Magic, thank you." He said, turning towards Grief.

Dream positions his sword on his Cello's strings and began to play a song. It was calm and light. "Now, it's time for me to dance in the devil's embrace." Dream said. The lights began to turn off as the hallways began to be engulfed in darkness. The darkness was close to Dream, but he was not fazed and continued playing his Cello. "For I will not wake up till he is dead." He said glaring at Grief who leaps towards him with an angry yell.

**(MLP is owned by Hasbro and Lauren Faust. The Ocs mentioned and shown here are mine. Magic Junk is EpicAeromancer33. So forth. Anyway, yesterday was my birthday, I was about to upload this yesterday but I was to distracted. I am uploading this now, since I know soon when school starts, chapters will be slow.)**


	29. Skoll's Insanity

Skoll Fight

Magic went back to the H.Q. with Illiad and Twilight. He was not in the mood. He wanted to end this. He asked Pinkie if she can come with him to Canterlot. She agreed, Spike wanted to as well. He wanted to expierence his role in Paradise. Twilight didn't want him to, but Magic manage to convince her kindly in allowing him to join.

Magic along with Pinkie, Twilight, Spike, and Illiad approach Canterlot's castle. "Illiad." Magic says as he looks over to him "Dream never gave me any information on this 'Skull' guy, do you know anything about him?"

Illiad looks at Magic and responds "His name is 'Skoll' and he used to be a god but, after killing his brother Hati out of jealousy because he was never loved nor respected like him Fenrir, his father, casted him out from the world of gods.

Soon Azazel sensed the hate from Skoll and offered him the chance of being immortal by killing a group of followers of Samuel. He agreed and killed a group of ponies that worshiped Samuel. Samuel and the rest were furious for his betrayal and demanded answers from Azazel.

Azazel denied that he had anything to do with this in which Skoll became furious. Samuel and Azazel used their powers to kill him but, they didn't expect that Skoll's insanity was loose and was becoming stronger due to the punishment.

He laughed at the gods telling them he now knows what it means to be both: alive and dead and also what they fear most. They banished him into another realm since his insanity had apparently caused him to become immortal. I'm not sure how he was able to come back,but we'll kill him here,immortal or not."

"He went insane and now he's immortal? That makes no sense whatsoever." Magic said earning stares from everypony there.

"How do you know so much about this?" Twilight inquired

"I'm a god Twilight, it's my business to know what happens between my kind." Illiad replied.

Magic smiles at Spike who was riding on his back "You ready for your first mission as a Paradise agent Spike?"

"Definitely!" Spike says with a daring look on his face.

"You ready Pinkie? Twilight? Illiad?" Magic said, turning to them.

"YEP!" Pinkie says still happy as ever "Yes" Twilight says with a determined face "Of Course." Illiad says with his trademark angry face as he summons his triangle-bladed sword.

As they approach the gates they encounter two ponies standing guard, "Halt" the guards say, "What is your business?"

Twilight speaks "I'm Twilight Sparkle, Princess Celestia's personal student. We have business here of the urgent matter." The guards look at each other, nod, and proceed to let them in.

"Great job with getting the guards to let us pass, Twilight." Spike says.

"Yea,I was just going to put them to sleep." Magic says laughing. As they enter Luna's throne room they see Princess Luna along with a mythical creature Equestrian's call a "Human". This human was wearing an all-white tuxedo and has white,short,spicky hair and his left eye is red while his right eye is blue.

The human was caressing Luna's check "…Oh,Luna I would happily sacrifice my own being just to see you smile." Luna blushes and smiles.

"Hey Skoll! What are you doing back? I thought that the gods banished you to the Void?" Illiad interrupts they're moment.

Skoll looks at them "Who the f-, oh it's you." Skoll gets up and turns back to Luna smiling innocently "Luna please do not interfere, for I wish not to hurt you." Luna nods with a smile.

"Twilight, I don't want you in this fight." Illiad said, concerned for her wellbeing.

"I can handle myself." Twilight responds confidently.

"No, you have no idea what we're dealing with, and I don't want to see you hurt." Illiad says, being overprotective of her as always. As Skoll turns his head towards the group his innocent smile changes into a psychotic one as he starts walking.

"So…this is Skoll?" Pinkie says "why does he look weird?"

"It's because in his previous life, before he became a god, he was a human." Illiad answers.

"I thought humans were just an old mare's tale." Twilight says, confused.

"No they exist, but the distance between the human's home and this planet is huge, beyond anypony's imagination." Magic says, as he has seen and been on this planet before.

"You've seen this planet before Magic?" Twilight says.

"Magic?" Skoll says, interrupting them as he stops walking "You pegasus with pink eyes." Skoll puts on a crazed grin. "Magic." He says as he starts laughing, "You and I are a lot alike, you know that?" He says condescendingly.

"Except, you know, for the fact that we're not." Magic responds, "I'm a pegasus who controls Reality. You're just some sociopathic human who went and confused himself with God."

""Confused"…riiiight." Skoll says, slowly shaking his head up and down. He then slowly shifts his gaze at Pinkie, "You two love each other, don't you?" He says looking back at Magic who proceeds to shift infront of Pinkie, "I can tell. Hmmm, I wonder what kind of anguish you would suffer if she ends up dead." Magic's smile instantly drops and he glares at Skoll who still has a smile on his face

"Magic, are you okay?" Pinkie asks, worried about what Skoll said. Suddenly Magic disappears and Skoll gets kicked in the face by him but Skoll caught his foot with his hand.

Magic is now fully "human" instead of being in his anthromorphic form. In this form he's Caucasian, has the same blond, unkempt hair along with the pink eyes, and he's wearing a white double breasted suit with a white dress shirt coupled with the same colored shoes, and his tie is pink. He's also wearing a white, unbuttoned trench coat that had three aiguillettes at each side, running from his waist area, down to the bottom of the coat, and back up to the base of his spine.

"HAHAHA, Hit a sweet spot,did I?" Skoll says as Magic quickly rips his foot away from his hand, summons a rapier with a golden and jewel encrusted handguard in his hand, and swings it at Skoll who proceeds to protrude an energized blade out of his wrist and clash with Magic's sword, "SEE!? We're not so different after all!" Skoll says laughing crazily.

"Like hell!" Magic says as he turns his hand into water and shoots a barrage of bullets, point blank, at Skoll's head. However, Skoll evaporates causing the bullets to strike the wall. He appears behind Magic and quickly knees him so hard that Magic is propelled into the celling and falls back down to the floor while Skoll is laughing.

Pinkie runs over to him "Magic, you had enough time why didn't you dodge it?" She said, paying no mind to the fact that he's now a humanoid.

"His kick should've passed through me as I was ready for a counter, but it didn't work." Magic says as he, wonders how that could be possible.

Skoll stops laughing and starts to speak "Ahhhh,so you're the one who possesses Essemancy." Magic gets back on his hoofs "You're probably wondering why I was actually able to hit you using nothing but brute force. Well I'll tell you." Skoll develops a huge and crazy grin "It's because, ever since I escaped from The Void Dimension, I no longer have to pertain to the laws of reality!"

Skoll laughs as everybody stands wide-eyed that Magic's Essemancy is useless against him. Magic looks at him with an un-amused expression, "Oh, this guys just taking the piss now." Magic says sighing at the end as he gets up.

Skoll then replicates himself and his clones charge towards the group. Illiad zooms infront of the clones and slices all of them in half but the real one jumps over him and proceeds to try to stab Magic but Pinkie zooms to the side of Skoll and hits him with her hoof, causing him to slide back on the floor, away from them.

"Speed increase 300%" Magic says smiling at Pinkie "What the hell?" Skoll says "If I can't warp stuff to help me, I'll just rely on brute force as well." Magic says smiling.

"Ohhhh,this is going to be fun." Skoll says also smirking,as he creates clones of himself, "Show me what your true form is made of."

"True form?" Magic says raising an eyebrow with a confused look on his face and then proceeds to laugh a little, "You're even crazier than I thought. I never use my actual form for anything." He says looking at him as Skoll just replies with a mild head shake and a smile.

"Spike." Magic says to Spike who was standing next to Twilight, causing the dragon to look at him, "Do you want to help us or protect Twilight?" He asks.

Spike, without a moment's hesitation says confidently, "I'll protect Twilight." Magic just offers a humble smile as two swords appear in his claws. "Sword Mastery" Magic says.

"Pinkie,your speed is increased by 1000% and your strength is increased by 100%." "Gotcha" Pinkie says with a smile. Skoll and his clones start to run incredibly fast towards the group as Pinkie and Magic dash towards them, leaving a smoke cloud and ripping the floor apart, and Pinkie collides with one of Skoll's clones who proceeds to dodge Pinkie's punch and then follows up with one of his own but Pinkie dashes behind him and kicks him through one of the supporting columns of the room.

Magic quickly collides with Skoll causing a shockwave to erupt and blow out the windows of the castle. Magic then turns his hand into magma and tries to punch him, but he quickly dodges the attack and punches Magic in the chest which cracks a few bones in his rib cage and propels him backwards along the floor.

Skoll then quickly flies towards him and tries to kick him in the face but Magic quickly parries the attack with his own kick and shoots a ball of exploding light at him at a high speed.

Skoll quickly dodges it and the ball flies out of the broken window and into the horizon where it quickly explodes, saturating Canterlot in a monotoned hue and decimating the forest.

As Magic and Skoll continue their fight Pinkie is fighting the other clones, one of them jumps over her and changes his arm into a blade as he runs towards Twilight. However, Spike clashes with him "Ha,you're not getting past me." Spike says "Don't be stupid!" Skoll's clone said and another one jumps over the two and flies towards Twilight when Pinkie intercepts him and smashes the clone into the wall.

More clones appear, seemingly from the walls and jump towards Pinkie and Spike when Twilight smirks and says "Don't worry I got this!" Then the clones are cut apart by a tornado made from the shattered glass of the windows in the room.

As Spike, Pinkie, and now Twilight proceed to fight the clones that seem to be coming out of the walls Magic and Skoll are still exchanging blows as each hit causes a bone cracking sound as both of them collide with their fits and hold their ground, "Ohhh, I'm gonna have lotsa' fun with your sweet pink mare once I kill her. I can't wait to hear her squeal." Skoll says, enraging Magic to an immeasurable degree.

Magic's eyes lose their irises and start to glow gold as six wings made out of gold light emerge from his back, and then, within a fraction of a second, Magic takes his right hand away from Skoll's fist, grabs his head, and smashes it into the ground where he then procceds to surround Skoll's head in an incredibly dense ball of sound and explodes it, causing the entire floor to shatter from the force of the attack and Skoll's head to also explode leaving a bloody mess on the floor.

Magic begins to scream intensely as he holds his head, "You're going die! Let me take over!" A conglomeration of voices said, it was Magic who was talking to himself.

"No! Stay the fuck out of my head!" Magic yells as he thrashes about wildly, three of his wings and one of his eyes turn into white light. The clones start to disappear, but all of them are just looking at Magic.

"You're not allowed to die yet! Not until you've completed the The Oath!" The multiple voices said.

"I'm not going to die!" Magic yelled to himself, holding his head while still wildly moving around.

"Fine, but don't forget." The multitude of voices said and suddenly he stops screaming as the wings dissipate and his eyes start to regain their irises. He then falls to the ground and returns to his pony state and he then gets up and smiles at them albeit still beat up and bloody.

"Magic…what are you?" Twilight says as she looks at him shocked.

"Nothing important." He replies smiling.

"So…Did we win?" Spike asks.

"I think we did!" Pinkie says jumping up and down.

"Wait, where's Illiad?" Twilight says as they hear menacing laughter and the world starts to evaporate.

"What's going on!?" Spike yells.

"I can't believe this was an illusion!" Magic says as he holds his mouth, stopping himself from coughing up blood.

As the real world comes into view they see in wolf form, lying bloodied on the floor as Skoll was laughing it up, "Illiad, all I ever wanted was for you and Samuel to understand how I felt! But no, you both casted me away and now I am forced to see this world's true purpose...the purpose Illiad, is that this world has to be destroyed and if no one can accept it then, hehehe, I'll kill you all! HAHAHAHA!"

"Iliad!" Twilight screams in disbelief that he's lying like that. Skoll stops laughing and looks at them with a menacing smile on his face

"Now that he's busy dying, the real fight can begin! Hahahahaha." Spike dashes towards him.

"It won't start 'cause I'll finish this now!" he exclaims and collides with Skoll's energized blade. Skoll follows up with an attack but Pinkie bashes him in the side of the head and sends him flying but he disappears.

"Another illusion." Pinkie says, looking around for him.

"Your right." Skoll says appearing behind her and kicking her into the floor causing it to break.

"Pinkie!" The three of them yell, as Magic starts to cough up blood, _'Damn it! Why can't I regenerate!?_' He thought as Spike runs towards Skoll and is about the clash when he disappears and reappears behind Magic and Twilight, laughing crazily as he turns his blade into fire and tries to slash them but they dodge Magic to the left and Twilight to right, however the room is now lit on fire and Spike jumps and collides with Skoll however he blows up causing a part of the wall to be destroyed, and renders Spike borderline unconscious.

Then before Spike could fall to the ground Skoll appears behind Twilight. "DIE!" he says laughing crazily but Illiad comes, deflects his attack, and bites his neck.

"I won't allow you to harm Twilight!" Illiad yells but Skoll smiles and points. Illiad looks back in a hurry only to see Magic barely conscious and bleeding on the ground and Twilight being held from the neck by Skoll.

However, Just as Skoll was about to kill Twilight by putting his hand through her head, Magic, in "human" form, quickly zooms over there in a blur and kicks Skoll's arm, causing the bones in it to completely shatter while propelling him backwards.

Magic rests his hands on his knees, and sounds incredibly winded. "Magic why don't you just heal yourself?" Twilight asks, concerned over how much blood he's losing.

"Yes Magic, why don't you?" Skoll says sarcastically, getting up as his broken arm is dangling.

"So I'm guessing it's because of you." Magic asks.

"Yes, yes it is actually, I'm projecting a Reality Anchoring field. I didn't expect you to be strong enough to still use most of your power, but hehehe, lot of good that's done you, huh?" Skoll says smiling while laughing.

Magic just smiles and says, "I figured. I knew you couldn't beat me fairly."

"I wouldn't call be able to regenerate from any kind of attack "fair" exactly." Skoll replies smiling.

"You're the one who proclaimed himself "God" so I would assume you wouldn't need to appear behind people and use some kind of anti-warping field to fight, 'cause, you know, you're God right?" Magic says smugly.

"Enough." Skoll says as he quickly jumps towards Magic. However Magic dodges and shoots multiple light beams from his fingers that pass through Skoll's body. Three beams go through his chest before he's able to evaporate.

Skoll then appears, with the energized blade drawn, in back of Magic, but Spike quickly parries and stabs him, but he then evaporates.

"Of course." Magic says as he looks around and all of them hear laughter.

"SAY GOODNIGHT!" They hear as Magic, Spike, and Illiad all turn and look they see Skoll's hand ripping into Twilight's chest and crushing her heart.

"NOOOOO!" Illiad screams but forgets to pay attention and one of Skoll's clones promptly severs his spinal cord.

"Life is pointless you see! What is the outcome of living if you are eventually going to die!?" Skoll says screaming when he sees Magic and Spike looking at him, Magic with a blank look and Spike who was enraged.

"Oh, right, I still need to kill you two-" "I'll never forgive you" Spike says, interrupting Skoll while looking at Twilight's corpse. "I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Spike yells as he goes into a primal rage and his irises shrink.

"Come on let's dance, shall we!? The fire is burning beautifully! Soon it will consume this entire place! Luna, please leave here, I'll see you soon!" Skoll says and Luna obeys and flies out of the castle. Magic contemplates whether to go after her, _'No, I'd rather not lower myself to his level.'_He thinks as he decides against it.

Skoll was busy licking the heart fragments from his hand. Spike rushes towards him and slashes him, but he dodges and follows up with another attack but Spike dodges that and they proceed to clash and cause so much sparks from the blades that's it's blinding.

"Ha! You're pathetic!" Skoll proclames "SHUT UP!" Spike screams and then breathes fire onto Skoll who is engulfed in it but he then grabs Spike's head and punches it, breaking his jaw, and then he chuck's him at the floor and he slides towards Magic who was still staring at Skoll.

"Well? Are you just going to stand there?" Skoll says, still smiling, Magic just looks at him and holds out his hand and it starts to become eerily black and distorted. "Ha! I already told you that your warping has no effect on me!"

"Void" Magic says as a small black vortex appears in front of his hand and Skoll is instantly pulled towards him at a break neck speed.

"W-What the hell!?" Skoll says as he flies towards Magic and his chest touches his blackened hand, "What the f-" Skoll says but before he could finish Magic lifts up him and smashes Skoll's body into the ground.

Blood flies up and out of his mouth from the force of the earth shattering slam, but Skoll quickly recovers and backs up from Magic who is still standing his ground, "How-" Skoll goes to speak but is interrupted by Magic.

"You're only immune to reality _warping_, not the fundamental forces that make up the reality." He says as his arm explodes into an inferno of magma.

"Ha! So what!? You still can't do any kind of _real_damage to me! Not while I have my anti-warp field up!" Skoll says proudly.

"Are you familiar with the concept of Non-Existence?" Magic said pointing his finger at Skoll who looked down and became wide-eyed. He had a black hand-print on his chest that was emitting an even darker aura from it.

"What the fuck is this!?" Skoll says yelling at Magic but he just turns his hand back into its blackened state causing the still stunned Skoll to be pulled inward again.

Skoll smiles and protrudes an energized blade preparing to slice Magic's head off but before he could do so, Magic punches him with his magma covered fist. Skoll screamed in pain as he could feel his flesh being cooked from the molten rock and he's then thrown across the room.

"I hate using Non-Existence!" Magic yelled, making sure that Skoll could hear him as he surprisingly gets up, his chest singed and bloody, "I really do, It's a hauntingly lethal power that has the potential to erase a loved one or friends from existence if used incorrectly. But in small amounts it erases only parts of stuff, like your powers."

"What powers did you erase you fuck!?" Skoll says laughing, acting as if he doesn't know what Magic is talking about while Magic just looks at him, his face gave off a feeling of tranquil fury.

"Understandable that you don't remember, since said powers no longer exist." Magic says, but Skoll zooms over to him and goes to slash his arm off but it goes through his body as it turns out that his body is beginning to heal.

Skoll becomes stunned, but is instantly kicked at the speed of light and into the wall which Magic then ignites into blue fire causing Skoll to become engulfed in it as he screams and collapses to the ground.

Magic continues to look at him as the fire dissipates revealing a cindered Skoll, "Come on, I know that didn't kill you." Magic says flatly.

He hears laughter as he looks and sees Skoll rising in his Sin Mode, "Now the real fun begins you worthless fuck!" He says as he holds out his arm and Magic's head immediately flies off of his body and hits the ground.

"That's it?" Magic says appearing behind Skoll with his body made of diamond, Magic goes to punch him but Skoll intercepts with his blade and clashes with Magic's fist.

"Don't forget about my other hand fucker!" Skoll yells at Magic's face as he parries his attack and holds out his hand and Magic is frozen and become wide-eyed.

"W-What!? What is this!?" Magic yells as he looks at Skoll who is slowely walking towards him.

"It's called Telekinesis, you worthless fucker." Skoll replies, stopping in front of Magic, grabbing his head with one of his hands and pointing his blade towards his eye.

"No…please, no." Magic says, pleading with tears starting to form, but Skoll just slowly pierces his sword into Magic's eye as blood squirts out from it and onto his smiling face. The blade goes all the way through his skull and pierces out the back as Skoll laughs maniacally.

"HAHAHAHAHA! It's what you get!" Skolls says looking at Magic's bleeding head that was pouring blood.

"Yo shitstain." Magic says, surprising Skoll who quickly looks at him and feels a burning sensation on his arm, he looks and sees Magic's blackened hand creating another hand print on him.

Skoll quickly throws Magic across the room as he feels his power weaken significantly and the markings on his body start to disappear, "What the fuck did you do!? You should be dead!"

"I was faking you idiot!" Magic says getting up and procceds to walk towards him but he hears Spike, he's crying, "Damn it. Damn it, damn it, damn it. What kind of dragon am I? I can't even protect my friends." He says, sobbing while Skoll is laughing in the background, having just forgotten about his powers being voided.

Magic looks at him for a little while and realizes that Skoll killed Twilight, his dearest friend, and that he should be the one to fight him. "Spike" Magic says looking at him with a humble smile, "You're not worthless. Do you really want to see the amount of strength you possess?"

Spike nods, "So be it, but be warned the longer you stay in this form the more you lose your sanity." Magic says solemnly "This guy killed the closest thing I had to a mother. I'll rip out his goddamn heart." Spike says intensely angry.

"Hey!" Skoll laughs. "*laughs* We're still not done fighting! *laughs* ohhhh,I'm going to enjoy killing you." Skoll dashes towards Magic who stomps his foot on the floor. Skoll's energized hand is heading for Magic's head. However just as he was going to puncture his head again, Spike catches Skoll's hand which surprises him.

Spike then looks Skoll in the eyes and Spike's eyes start to become dilated and bloodshot. He starts to grow into a full grown dragon, Skoll's hand still in Spike's ever growing 's gets his hand free and back's up from Spike as he stops growing just as his top scale hits the roof of the absolutely enormous room.

The room goes silent, only the burning sound of the flames are heard as Skoll and the now fully grown Spike stare each other down. Skoll smirks, dashes, jumps, and proceeds to use his energized hand to pummel Spike's face, Skoll continues to do so until there's nothing but smoke around Spike's face.

Skoll jumps back to his original position to get a good look at Spike's bloody face. The smoke clears and Skoll is shocked and his eyes widen, Spike's face was completely unharmed.

"W-What the hell!? You should be dead!?" Skoll exclaims, and then it was silent. Skoll gets ready to try again but before he could run Spike roars with such ferocity it nearly shatters the columns in the castle.

Skoll, being in front of Spike when he yelled, is nearly deafened from it, and as Skoll recovers from the shellshock Spikes fist collides with Skoll with the force of a freight train, smashing him through the supporting columns of the room and the roof falls on top of him.

"What the hell!?" Skoll quickly zooms up to Spike at break-neck speed but Spike intercepts him with his tail and launches Skoll through the castle and into the mountain next to it.

Spike then sprouts wings from his back and proceeds to fly out of the room after him. "Finally I'm out of that stupid field. Go get him Spike." Magic says, stumbling and transforming back into his pony form while slowly healing himself.

He comes up to Pinkie and wakens her up after healing the head wound she got from being kicked into the floor. "Magic are you-" Magic stops Pinkie and glances at Twilight.

Pinkie looks in absolute disbelief and then gallops towards her "no." she says as she gets closer "No!" she approaches Twilights deceased body, blood pooling around it with a giant hole in her chest. Pinkie slouches down crying. "Magic." Pinkie says, "Can you do something? Anything?"

"I'm sorry." Magic says regrettably.

"Hey,Magic." Illiad says, promptly coughs up blood "Take my blood and draw a circle, one around me and one around Twilight." Magic nods and does that. "Good now back away Illiad says as he starts a chant:

_"Hoc signum do tibi anima mea. Hoc munus, di benedicat anima tua mortalis aeternum._(With this seal,I give unto you,my life. With this offering,may the gods bless your mortal soul for eternity.)" Suddenly the circles start to glow and energy is being transferred from Illiad to Twilight, healing her.

As the transfer is complete Twilight wakes up and Pinkie almost immediately hugs her. "What happened?" Twilight asks.

"You were killed, and Illiad willingly sacrificed himself to resurrect you." Magic says.

Twilight looks at Illiad's body "Oh,Illiad." She starts to tear up. They then hear a loud crash and a roar. "Shit! I forgot about him!" Magic yells.

"Who?" Both Pinkie and Twilight ask.

"Spike, he's become a fully grown dragon from seeing you die and I need to change him back before he loses his sanity." Magic says as he starts to gallop.

"What!?" Both of them say as they join him.

As they gallop out the castle they see Spike looking at something dangling from his hand. It was Skoll, who was heavily injured and was hemorrhaging blood all over his body. Spike flares his nostrils at him and nonchalantly chucks him several miles away.

"Is he still alive?" Pinkie asks Magic as he uses Clairvoyance to see Skoll, he was surprisingly alive, barely though and that both of the black hand marks have disappeared from his body.

'_Should've left them on permanently.'_Magic thought to himself.

Twilight then yells "SPIKE!" Spike turns around and looks at Twilight, they stare a t each other as Twilight looks at him, "Oh Spike" Tears start to show in her eyes as Spike lowers his head to get a good look at the lavender mare. "Thank you." Twilight says as she proceeds to hug him.

His size dwarfed her but he could still feel her affection, and his angry stare started to dissolve into a calmed look. "Thank you…you're willing to sacrifice your body and mind just to avenge me. Thank you." She says, tears running down her checks, "Please, change back Spike, I already lost one friend I don't want to lose another."

Spike becomes wide-eyed as his memories come rushing back and his eyes return to normal as he snaps back into being sane. Magic than reverses his growth and returns him to normal, but the stress of being like that makes him pass out.

"Well, let's go." Magic says with a smile. "But what about the Castle?" Pinkie says "I already fixed it." Magic says with a big smile. Later that day they have a burial for Illiad.


	30. Paradise's Dirty Secret

Chapter 30 Are we...fighting for the right cause?

Strife and Mat were watching Dream lay in the bed with a heart monitor attached to his left foreleg. He looked like he was sleeping peacefully, but he was actually in a coma. Strife was sleeping on Mat's shoulder while Mat stared gloomily at Dream. Dream looks so calm, but he wasn't suppose too be calm. He was not supposed to be asleep but he was and the worst part of it was that he was in a deep one. Redheart wanted to help Dream, but her boss needed her to attend to other patients. She does visit from time to time, paying her respects to Dream, Strife, and Mat, but her job was important.

Strife's eyes slowly opens as he yawns, stretching his forelegs to the air. He glances at Mat and says, "Thanks for the shoulder Mat, I needed that nap." Strife said.

"No problem, had a nice sleep?" Mat asked, looking at him.

Strife looks at Dream and frowns. "No, I had a dream of my dad and I fighting at the Canyon. I lost." He said.

"Hey Strife, can I ask you something?" Mat asked, looking back at Dream.

Strife looks at Mat and says, "Sure."

"It's about Paradise and Dream. Magic said Dream had quit Paradise because he was ready to fight his brother. I wanted to know, why would Dream become a Paradise member, yet quit it, just to take out his own brother?" Mat asked.

"What are you getting at Mat?" Strife asked, looking at him odd.

"What I'm trying to get at is this, I want to know, what is Paradise really fighting for, what are our ambitions towards this world?" Mat asked, looking at him with a serious expression.

"When Paradise was made, it was made for the simple goal of fighting cults, but that's just our job. We're hired to take out cults that are a huge threat to this world. Paradise is just a group not a family. Mat…" Strife sighed and says, "Paradise is fighting for nothing but endless bloodshed, just to end its previous bloodshed. For us, our ambitions are connected with each other. Dream wants to kill his brother, I want to kill my father, Solar is here, for some damn reason, Magic I'm not sure about, and you, well, you still haven't made your ambition."

Mat frowns and says, "My ambition, I, want to protect my friends-" "That is not an ambition Mat, if you always do it. You can't protect your friends for too long, if you know that they're eventually going to die." Strife interrupted him.

"Then what is my ambition?" He asked.

"Whatever you feel it is." Strife answered.

"Strife, I have another question?" Mat asked.

"And that is Mat?" Strife asked.

"If Paradise is fighting for an endless bloodshed just to get rid of its previous one, what is the point of being in one? Paradise is just like another version of the Azazel cult. I don't know the true answer for this, but this war…with Paradise involved in it. Are any of us truly fighting for the right cause?" Mat asked.

Strife closes his eyes and sighs. He reopens them, letting his calm pale blue eyes look into the multi-colored eyed pony. "Mat, we are not fighting for the right cause, no cult is, and nopony is. We make ourselves think we are, but we know, no matter what, not even Magic can avoid it. We are fighting for the wrong cause and we can't get out of it. We are trapped in it, forever stuck, bearing the haunting memories of our past. Bearing the memories of the ponies we could've saved or the ponies that we killed. We never bother paying attention anymore if the ponies we are killing are colts trying to act tough or really trying to protect their faith in Samuel or Azazel, all that we know and do…is kill them, before they kill us." Strife said shocking Mat.

Mat was horrified by the information Strife had given him. Paradise was no different than any cult. He killed Samuelnists and Azazelists before, but he never bothered to check if they were only colts or fillies.

"I…never knew we were this bloody. How did I not realize this?" Mat asked, feeling his heart sink into sadness.

"Because Mat, if you do, then you will let it get in your way and you will be killed. Dream, I, and even Magic had to rid ourselves of these regretting emotions. We have to, so that we won't die." Strife said.

"But is there any other way, can't we just spare-" "Mat, we tried, but we failed. These cults are serious, they will kill you, me, anypony without a single care in the world if it means serving their faith." Strife interrupted him.

"But…" Mat stopped, he couldn't finish his sentence.

"Mat, I am sorry, but this is how Paradise is, we make illusions upon ourselves; making us believe that we are fighting for a great cause, but we really know that we aren't. We are monsters and killers just like them, but…" Strife frowned and said, "We're also heroes, which is just a lie blinding any pony that sees us." He sighed and looked at him with a saddened expression.

"Strife, why didn't you tell me this before I joined?" Mat asked.

"Because, even if I did…it wouldn't change the fact that you will still be cautious to whom you are fighting." Strife answered. "I know, this entire organization sounds dark, but none of us can take chances anymore. We have to kill or be killed. In Magic's case, he's only killed two ponies as far as I know. But I know the things he does, are simply painful. He's scared deep down." He said.

"Twilight had told me, before Magic and Dream came back, he didn't seem to care who he kills." Mat said.

"He lied, he truly does care. He was simply trying to win an argument against her. Magic fights his opponents as if they were sparring or he simply pulls pranks on them. He doesn't kill them unless they do something that will piss him entirely off. This is the dark secret of Paradise. Not much of a "paradise", huh?" Strife said, looking out the window with a blank expression.

"I'm completely shocked now." Mat said holding his head frighten. This info about Paradise was truly shocking.

"You can quit if you want, it wouldn't make a difference." Strife said.

"I…I don't want to quit, I just want to know, what we're fighting for, what am I fighting for? Is it good or is it bad? Will it save a life or will it kill a thousand? Strife, I'm struggling through this-" "Conflict?" Strife interrupted him and finished his sentence.

Mat looks down and says saddeningly, "Y-yeah."

"Amazing, the three of us are the representations of Paradise's Personas." Strife said, chuckling a little bit.

"Personas?" Mat asked, looking at him.

"I am the Conflict of Paradise, those who join, will begin to witness the struggle of life. Dream is the Fear, in which each of us, even Magic, have. Fear of something that had happened to us or somepony else in our lives. Magic is the Happiness and Joy, hidden behind Hope." Strife said.

"What does that mean?" Mat asked.

"It means, that Paradise will not become a completely "depressed all day" organization. There will be times where we'll be happy, and times where we'll be sad. But we will not falter into a complete cloud of depression." Strife said.

"Pretty much, Magic is the safe link from suicide, sorrow, angst, lament, and any other depressing things that will make your life a living hell?" He asked, Strife nodded his head in agreement.

"Damn, I wonder what the others will think if they knew that this was how Paradise is." Mat said, looking at Dream.

"Soon, they will find out." Strife said, also looking at Dream as well.

Mat wanted to stay and not leave the group; sure he was horrified by the organization he was in. He still wanted to fight and put an end to this war. Good Colt or Bad Colt, as long as he stopped this war, then, and only then could he finally relax, but there was one thing Mat couldn't let go. He wasn't going to fight just any enemy from now on. He wanted to know first if they were young and if they were naive. He will fight, but he will not kill like he usually does. He will knock them out or have them arrested, but by all means, he will not kill them.

To be continued

**(Thank you EpicAeromancer33 for editing, that means a lot as you can tell. Mat is owned by Bahamut-Crisis Core, OCs like Strife and Dream are mine. Magic Junk is owned by EpicAeromancer33MLP is owned by Hasbro and Lauren Faust. Thank you for reading.)**


	31. The Plague

**Chapter 31 The White Haired Devil**

**(My Little Pony is owned by Lauren Faust and Hasbro, Magic Junk is owned by EpicAeromancer33 and Skoll is owned by me.)**

Magic was walking down the hallway in the dungeon. He was assigned from Celestia, after freeing her, to interrogate Skoll. She believed that Skoll knew more about Samuel and the Azazel then they all did. Magic had a serious expression on his face. He was not too happy with visiting Skoll. The white haired psycho had caused so much trouble for him.

When Magic made it to the cell Skoll was placed in, he stared at the chained up figure with a blindfold around his eyes. Skoll was hanging upside down, grinning, while there were omnilocked chains wrapped around him and attached to all sides of the cell room. Entering into the room, Magic takes a deep breath and asks, "Having a nice time there?"

"Aw Magic, so nice to see you again, now, to answer your question, it feels kind of nice up here. Can you take this blindfold off; I would like to see those pink eyes of yours, just so I can rip you to shreds with my fangs." Skoll said, happily with a pitch grim tone.

"Ha, yeah right. It seems leaving you like that is more suitable. Plus, since these chains are omnilocked, you won't be getting out of them at all." Magic said.

Skoll frowns and says, "Now that isn't much fun, you're such a downer." Skoll began to chuckled, earning an odd look from Magic.

"What's so funny?" Magic asked.

"Well, you of course, I know why you're really here, but the question is, are you really going to interrogate me?" Skoll asked.

"It depends, if you're willing to cooperate with me. I want to know everything you know about Samuel and Azazel. There's no need to ask you why, since you already know why I am asking you." Magic said, calmly.

Skoll began laughing and says, "Of course I'll be willing to cooperate with you, but I'll only cooperate if you take this annoying blind fold off." Skoll said.

Magic sighs and the blind fold disappears, allowing Skoll to see. Skoll open his eyes and looks at Magic. "Thank you, that blindfold was annoying. Now that wasn't so hard was it?" Skoll asked.

"Yes it was actually." Magic said smartassly while slightly smiling. "Now, before we begin, I don't want you doing anything except talking, if you do, I'll kill you right here." Magic said sternly.

"Ah give me some credit. I won't pull any tricks on you. Why? If you must ask. Because I'm simply happy; you managed to hold out longer than anyone else I had fought before. I give you credit and out of these untouchable credits are basically me saying, congratulations, you won." Skoll said.

"Tell me about Samuel and Azazel." Magic said bluntly.

"Okay, okay, how impatient you are." Skoll said, chuckling a little. "I will tell you, but only once, so listen carefully." He said. "I am Skoll, the son of Fenrir, the fear of Samuel, Azazel, and every divine deity a mortal can muster up. Now, I am sure you don't want to hear about my back story, but you have to, so sit down and shut up." Skoll said smiling.

"Nah." Magic said, eating a chocolate bar.

"Good enough." Skoll said.

Clearing his voice, Skoll smirks and says, "Now, this is a short story, I was a messenger for Samuel and Azazel, before the two ever had a war with one another. Now you're probably wondering…why would two assholes allow a guy like me to be a messenger, or even stay alive to begin with, if he is such an insane psycho bent on hellish destruction?"

"Don't worry I wasn't." Magic said, interrupting him and earning a smug smile from Skoll.

"Now I'm just simply blabbering, let's get back into the main subject. Now before I was a simple messenger, I was once a mortal because my father cast me into being a mortal after I killed my brother out of jealousy. It took a while to gain his trust again, for about two hundred years. When I became immortal again, I decided to just deliver messages to the Samuelnists and Azazelists." Skoll said.

Cracking his neck, Skoll says, "Now, during these courier missions. Apparently Azazel had an eye for me and sent me to eliminate a bunch of merchants that were carrying an ancient artifact called Sil Grim. It was weird why he wanted me to retrieve such a crappy tool. So anyway, I soon found out that the merchants I killed, were Illiad's followers and the blade I took to Azazel, was Illiad's blade. Do you see where this leads up to?" He asked Magic, smiling.

"What?" Magic asked.

"It lead up to me being framed for not killing followers for Illiad, but also because they were originally followers for Samuel. I was also framed for stealing Illiad's blade. I told Samuel and Illiad that it was Azazel's fault for making me do it. Now, Samuel was a huge fool for not even giving a second thought to this. Seriously, he believed that fucker Azazel that said I did this intentionally and used his name as a false defense. This entire shit was to start a war with the other clan. Because after the death of those followers, Samuelnists believed that Azazelists were the enemies and started attacking them. So I was basically falsely claimed to start the war between Samuelnists and Azazelists." He said, growling.

"So, basically, I was punished, but before I was punished, I was mad. I was just mad at both of those fools. Samuel and Azazel started torturing me or as they considered, punishing. I was being stabbed, torched, electrified, skinned, so many things, but do you know one thing my friend?" He asked.

"What?" Magic asked.

"I did not scream, cry, or beg, no, I laughed. I started realizing something, throughout their punishment. I started to see through their existence. Azazel is all about destruction and suffering and Samuel is all about living through life and death. Life is suffering and Death is just a rest in which the body lays still and unresponsive. So, combining destruction with suffering and resting, I came up with the true meaning to their existence. They are meant to keep a balance upon the world they govern, but they were missing one thing, well Azazel was actually. It was destruction. Pure destruction called omnicide." Skoll said, laughing.

"Omnicide, the eradication and extinction of every living thing." Magic said, becoming surprised.

"Correct, Omnicide was the only thing that they never had at all." Skoll said.

"Maybe because they knew that if they killed everything they'll have nopony left to follow them." Magic said.

"True, true, but the main key to this is that they needed something or someone to start this omnicidal rampage. I was the perfect one; I became this, because of them. Life is full of suffering. Causing destruction will allow everything to get away from it and rest in peace. Pure destruction is the key to solve everything." Skoll said, starting too laughed.

"First of all, good luck with that." Magic said with a hint of sarcasm then continued, "and second of all, what about Luna? You're going to kill her to? Last time I checked, you and her were together." Magic said, looking at Skoll.

"Her?" Skoll asked, looking at him, surprised. Soon his surprised look vanished into a smile. "She will come with me, to the new world." He said.

"Then it's not omnicide as you haven't killed everything and "New World"? What's that?" Magic asked as he stared at Skoll confused.

"The new world, that me and her will create out of our pure imagination. Where we will both live upon, enjoying our paradise." Skoll said, proudly.

"Enjoying paradise, you caused her to turn on her own sister." Magic said bluntly. "How can she even enjoy her paradise if she harmed her own sister?" He asked.

"Why are you asking me, shouldn't you ask her? Luna did as I wanted her to do. I gave her a choice that if she felt like one of my assignments seemed too much, then I will do it myself and save her the stressful trouble." He said.

"But she betrayed her sister, plus, you plan on performing a mass genocide which means you'll kill her sister in the process." Magic said, angrily.

"I know, she knows, we both know." He said with a devilish smile.

"Wow, you're even nuttier than those crappy zoo peanuts." Magic said.

"You hadn't noticed till now. Samuel and Azazel are going to pay for casting me into the void dimension. I will destroy everything for not only my pleasure of getting pay back, but for what they did to me, but just to save others from this war that has been slowly eating away at them." Skoll said, starting to laugh.

"I can see why they have you chained up here." Magic said, sighing then blowing a bubble from the gum he was now chewing. Skoll was too much to handle now. He already told him in a short how Samuel and Azazel are at war with one another, but there was something missing. Skoll never told Magic where they were.

Looking at Skoll, Magic asks, "Where's Samuel and Azazel?"

This question caused Skoll to stop laughing. He stared at Magic with an angry expression and says, "I don't know."

"Bull, you know where they are, tell me." Magic demanded.

"Seriously, I don't, if I did, I would have already taken care of those pricks." Skoll said.

"Then tell me how I can find them, what realm are they in?" Magic asked.

"They are in their realm." He said.

"Oh yeah that's helpful." Magic said sarcastically.

Skoll chuckles and says, "You have to talk to your purple mare friend that I killed. She'll help you; after all, she travelled into the path of the afterlife many times." Skoll said.

"Twilight, she knows how to get to Samuel?" Magic asked. Skoll nods his head.

Magic walks away, leaving Skoll with a confused look. "Hey, where are you going, are we done?" Skoll asked.

"Yes, I got what I needed." Magic said, soon vanishing like a pink cloud of smoke.

Skoll narrows his eyes and says, "That mare, the times she has been in that realm is not healthy. She is already building up a disease; soon time will claim her life and what then? What will you do Magic Junk?" Skoll asked, talking to himself.

Looking down at the ground below him, Skoll says, "Magic Junk, you seem quite different now. First you were always cheerful and now you are serious in getting your job done, well serious is probably the wrong word. I wonder, is it because you're finally close to getting to fight Samuel and Azazel, or…" Skoll chuckled and said, "To finally relieve the mark that has been placed upon you, long ago."

**To Be Continued**


	32. Magic Can't Solve Everything

**Chapter 32 A Visit to the Reality Warper's Past**

**(MLP is owned Lauren Faust and Hasbro, Magic Junk is owned by EpicAeromancer33 and Dream Phobic is owned by me. The Chapter you are about to read is EpicAeromancer33's work, enjoy) **

Magic sits next to Dream's hospital bed. He just looks at him for minutes on end with a solemn look on his face. This is the longest he's ever gone without smiling, or talking for that matter**. **Strife and Mat left him alone with Dream, busy patrolling the town for any cult behavior.

The only sound throughout the entire room was that of the heart monitor, that just beeped every other second in a monotonous tone, "Hey Dream." Magic said, finally speaking but in a very saddened tone, "Did I ever tell you that I was an adventurer? Oh…that's right…I never told you about my past, I've always just looked towards the future." He said looking at the brown pony and then to his Cello that was on a stand next to him.

"It was great life, until…that happened." Magic looks at his right foreleg and numbers started to appear, they read, "999,998" and an image of Pinkie Pie and another mare that had a strikingly similar appearance to her flashes through his mind as he quickly bites his bottom lip so hard that it had started to bleed but it quickly healed as soon as he stopped.

"Let me tell you how I came to get this power, along…with my greatest regret." He said as his voice cracked a little.

'Relic, I love you.' A mare's voice rang in his head, "By the way…my real name is Relic."

~100 years ago, on a beach in Austmareia (Australia)~

The sun was shining on the sea as a three story house was the only thing on the beach. A mare was standing outside of it, looking out at the ocean. The house looked very modern for its time. Inside of it was decorated with several kinds of artifacts and treasures decorating the walls.

The door opens and an earth pony mare walks in with a satchel bag. She had a sun-kissed yellow coat, along with a puffy orange mane and tail, and orange eyes, "Oh Relic!" The mare yelled exuberantly, "I've got that book you wanted!" She had a golden, four pointed star with another, duller one, underneath it and the letters "N, S, E, W" on each point of the outer star as a cutie mark.

She trots upstairs, happy as ever while humming a tune and checks each of the rooms on the second floor but Relic wasn't in any of them, "Shoot, I wonder where that silly pony went to." She says as she walks up stairs to the third floor that had one door right at the stairs, leading to a huge room that took up the entire third floor.

She opens the door; the room was littered with overcrowded tables that were full of papers and books, multiple book shelves along the walls, and an enormous unfinished map of the world that filled the entire back wall of the room.

At the map was a pony, it was Magic, but instead of the cutie mark he has now, his cutie mark was a map with a red X on it and several stacks of gold coins littered around the map. He was reading a book and running his hoof across the large wall-map, trying to find a location, "AAAAANNND…there-we-go." He says smiling as he reaches over and pins a picture of a golden dagger on the city of Trotstantinople (Constantinople AKA Istanbul).

"Finally found you, Relic!" The mare says smiling at him.

He turns around, "Oh, hi Compass." He says while also smiling.

"I found that book you wanted." She says as she pulls out an incredibly old looking book, holding it in her mouth.

"Oh you found it!? Excellent!" He says as he swipes his hand over a table next to him and knocks down multiple books and a ton of papers.

She walks over to him and places it down on the table, "Of course I found it. I can find anything, silly." She says, sitting next to him.

The book was dusty grey and the title read, "The Tale of the Divine Crystal".

"What's this book about?" Compass said, asking Relic who was flipping through the book.

"This." Relic said, pointing his hoof at a picture of a ten pointed, rainbow-colored crystal.

"What is it?" Compass said while scratching her head, "It looks yummy!" She says licking her lips while smiling.

Relic laughs, "I don't think you should eat this, Compass. This is The Crystal of the Kingdom. It's a crystal said to have been crafted by God itself, and if somepony were to touch it, they would be bestowed with a fraction of his divine power, and that each power is different for the pony holding it.

According to this book, A Crusader by the name of Sir. Shinning Steel Longhorn was gravely wounded on a battlefield and, as he said, he saw an angel come down from bright clouds and handed him the crystal, saying that it was "a gift from the heavens". After the angel placed it in his hoof he was rejuvenated and in his words, "Stronger than the most well-crafted sword."

He must've been, because apparently he killed "the heathens" by the millions. However he went mad and was killed by his own order. It states that after he was killed that the blood from his body seeped out and reformed the crystal, and it's been lost to history ever since." Relic says as he turns to the end of the book and notes that some of the pages of the book were ripped out.

"OOOOO, where is it where is it where is it!?" Compass said, happily jumping up and down as Relic was flipping the pages back and forth.

"I…don't know." He says looking at the book, but he feels something as he runs his hoof on the back pages, "huh…" He says puzzled.

"What is it?" Compass said pressing her cheek against his, trying to get a look.

"There seems to be a protruding line pattern on these pages." He says as he gets up, "I'm going to have to see if I can find a way to decipher these." He says as he starts to pull out book upon book from the shelves.

As he's doing that Compass just picks up the book, holds it up to the light coming from the window, and bends the covers back so only the pages of it are facing the light, "Uhh Relic." She says, "I think I deciphered it."

Relic looks over to her and his eyes widen, "How did you figure it out?" He says running over to her and grabbing the book.

"Shadows are casted on thin pieces of paper when it's held to the light." Compass says, "You overanalyze everything silly." She says smiling and laughs.

He looks at her with a flat face but then cracks a smile and offers a laugh. He then holds the pages up to the light and sees a very elaborately made tower with a giant clock on it and next to it was a small upside down candle and a rectangle with 10 interconnected circles.

"It's the Trottingham Archives Building." Compass says before Relic could even talk as he looks at her, smiling and raising an eyebrow, "Told you I can find anything." She says smiling back.

"What will I ever do without you?" He says smiling as he walks out of the room while putting the book on a table.

"Try not to think about it." She says jokingly as she follows him outside.

Relic spreads his wings, "Come 'on, get on. I'm going to have to fly all night in order to get to Trotingham from here."

"Nope." She says putting her nose up.

"What? Why not?" He says confused and turning towards her.

"Because the last time I rode on your back I nearly fell." She says looking at him with her checks puffed out.

"Awww, I promise to not let it happen this time." He says, smiling while rubbing his nose against hers.

"Stop it silly." She says, blushing and beginning to smile again while pulling her nose away from his. She looks at him and sees that he put on the puppy-dog eyes, and she starts to laugh at his silly expression.

"So is that a yes?" He says.

"It's a sure, but so help me if you drop me." She says, while getting on his back, smiling.

"I say madam I would never contemplate such an act." He says, trying to put on a posh accent, as he spreads his wings. She just offers a sarcastic "Mmmm Hmmm." And they fly away towards Trottingham.

A few hours later they're flying over a vast mountains range, the night was exceedingly beautiful as the stars seemed to dance around in the brilliance of the moon. Compass was asleep, resting her head at the bottom of Relic's neck.

He looks back and smiles as he sees her beauty only amplified by the soft light from the moon as the wind blows her puffy mane, "I love you." He whispers.

"Hmmm?" Compass says in a tired manner.

Relic quickly becomes wide-eyed, "Errr-ummm-uhhh…OOOOO, thissss issss allll aaaa dreeeeeeaaaaam." He quickly says in a ghostly voice, while moving his hoof up and down.

Compass just smiles, "Of course it is." She says sarcastically as she lies her head back down on his neck while rubbing her check on his coat, "Silly." And with that word and a soft smile she went back to sleep. Relic was blushing heavily with a flat face, as he continued to fly throughout the night.

Its morning over Trotingham as the vibrant pastel colors saturate the city in a hue of orange and yellow. The sun shines on Compass as she wakes up and rubs her eyes, she becomes immediately surprised when she sees the tower so close to them and then becomes petrified and wide eyed when she sees that Relic was sleeping and is about to fly into the tower.

"Relic wake up!" She yells, shaking him.

"Huh what?" He says in a dazed tone before he looks and sees that he's about to crash into the giant clock tower, "Oh sh-" He yells as he quickly shields Compass and they crash through the wall and into the tower.

Both of them cough as they get up, an immense amount of dust was kicked up, blanketing the room they were in, "Are you alright Compass?" Relic says, getting up and checking if he was hurt while trying to find her through the thick dust.

"See, I told you that flying on your back was a bad idea." She says laughing and coughing as Relic finds her and helps her up.

They look around and find the service elevator and take it down to the main floor where the archives were, "Okay, we're going to have to be sneaky here, these archives are guarded heavily by the Royal Guard." Relic said, looking at Compass.

"Gotcha." She replied. A few minutes go by, "Sleeping while flying…really?" She said looking at him while raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, flying all night takes a lot of energy." He said smiling while rubbing his head.

The elevator gets to the main floor and they take cover next to the opening doors. Relic peaks around the corner and sees that there aren't any guards, "Huh? Where's the guards? This place should be swarming with them." Relic says rubbing his head.

"Maybe they're on a coffee break?" Compass says jokingly as they both, sneak out of the elevator and down towards the archives.

The door creaks as Relic opens it and peaks inside, it was empty also. "Thank god, at least now I won't have to sneak around." He says as he closes the door then turns around and sees a sea of book shelves throughout the room.

"Ah crap…how are we going find anything in this place?" Relic said, his voice echoing throughout the room, as he looks up and sees a giant mural on the roof of an angel and above it was a crystal, "hmmm…I wonder if that painting up there will lead us to it."

Relic flies up to the multi-story room and looks at the mural, examining it; the angel was a bipedal creature that he hadn't seen before, it was holding one of its hands upwards towards the crystal and its other hand pointing to the left. He looks over to where the hand was pointing and sees an upside-down candle holder on the boarder of the ceiling. He flies over there and twists it up-right.

Down on the bottom floor Compass hears a noise and looks to see one of the book shelves on the wall sliding open. "Hey Relic." She calls up to him, "One of the book shelves just moved."

'Of course, so that's what that upside down candle was in the book.' He says, just now remembering the clues from the book as he flies down to meet Compass. The bookshelf led to a dark stairway.

"Uhhh…ladies first?" Relic says smiling while holding his foreleg out towards the stairway. Compass just looks at him with a raised eyebrow and a smile, "…Fine…" He says as he begins to walking down the spiraling staircase with Compass following him.

"I still don't see why we couldn't have just bribed those guards instead of having to dig our way in here." A voice said as they approached the bottom of the staircase. They peak around the corner and see several groups of ponies that were dressed in combat armor with a bloody hoof print on the armor's flank. The ponies were digging a large hole in the middle of an even larger room that had a faint blue light illuminating it, coming from seemingly nowhere.

"Stop whining and dig, I sure as hell don't want to get killed by Red Hoof." Relic's face almost instantly tenses up as he hugs the wall even more.

"Oh god not Red Hoof." Relic says uneasily.

"Who's Red Hoof?" Compass asks, wondering why he was so nervous.

"Red Hoof is a psychotic warlord who commands the world's largest mercenary company. He bribes world officials so they keep off his ass and kills anypony who even coughs in his general direction." Relic says as he looks around the corner to confirm that it is his mercenary group.

"He sound's horrible." Compass says, horrified.

"He is…whelp time to go." Relic says as he proceeds to walk back up the stairway but Compass stops him.

"Where are you going?" She says surprised by his sudden change.

Relic looks back at her, "I'm not going to get killed or even worse get you killed over some gem. This guy is a manic and he will kill us if he finds out we're after the same thing he's after."

"Isn't that even more of a reason to get to the crystal first?" Compass says as Relic raises an eyebrow, "I mean, you said that he was absolute psycho with a short temper so he'll probably do much worse with that crystal than anybody else. He'll probably use it to make himself ruler of the world or something else that's cliché." She says, determined to make Relic change his mind.

"But-" "Do what you want but I'm not going to allow some crazy person the rights to divinity." Compass says, interrupting Relic, as she sneaks out from the staircase and continues down a hallway while hugging the ledge's wall to make sure the ponies bellow didn't see her.

Relic thinks for a minute and sucks and blows air through his teeth before reprehensively catching up to her. "See, I knew you were a good pony at heart." Compass said, smiling. Relic just laughed slightly sarcastically.

They duck into a hallway that took them to another room that looked identical to the previous one. "What's with these dark and empty room-" Compass said but stopped after she felt grooves on the floor.

"What did you find?" Relic says as Compass uses her hoof to trace the groove along the floor, "It's a circle." She said.

Relic flies up to see if he can see the pattern clearly. "What do you see?" Compass says.

"Nine circles." Relic says as he thinks for a minute and then remembers the second clue, the rectangle with ten interconnected circles on it. He looks around and sees another connecting hallway and both of them follow it down until they come to an even larger room.

"Ok, try to find the circles on the floor." Relic says to Compass as he flies up to the ceiling. Compass continues to search but to no avail.

"I don't see anyth-wait…what's that?" Compass says, looking at a wall that had the ten circles on it. Both of them gallop over to it and Relic inspects it, upon inspecting it he places his hoof on it and the circles start to glow a bright blue and project outwards and into the wall opposite of it.

Both of them look at it as the circles grow in size and start to form one giant circle encompassing the entire wall and then writing starts to appear on the walls as well as a map with a point on it and several glowing lines that made pictures of several ponies worshipping an entity similar to the angel on the ceiling in the archives, these pictures decorated the entire room and saturated it in a blue hue.

"…Whoa." Both of them said as they look at the blue colored writing being written. As the writing stops both of them look at it, "…I don't understand it." Compass says scratching her head.

"It's "I'kjik'lox"." Relic says as Compass becomes even more confused.

"It's a special kind of language used by the first ponies of the world; it roughly…very roughly translates into "Tongue of the Sun". The Sun being the ancient ponies' version of God and I assume "tongue" would equal "language" in this context so it's actually "Language of God". They're the focal point of the ancient astronaut theory that states that we all were made in an advanced race's image after they came to our planet and jumpstarted our evolution. They must've built this place and the rulers of history covered it up, and judging by this place I'd say that the theory is true." Relic says.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa…you can read this scribble!?" Compass says surprised, "I mean look at this" She points her hoof towards one of the words, "It's…what looks like an L, with four apostrophes after it."

"Oh yeah, It took a long time for me to learn it…and even longer for me to find scribes so I could learn it." Relic responds with a chuckle as he turns his head and sucks in air through his teeth and starts to read it:

"The…say Compass." He says, stopping before he even got past the first few words, "Could you find out where that map is leading?" He says as he points to the drawing on the wall.

"Sure" She replies as Relic continues to read the writing:

"The Ten Pointed Jewel Of The Sun. Crafted by The Creators and given to their creation. Bestowing their power and making us unto them, but at the cost of morality. Stronger from each bearer, fellow pony and kin fall, and land ravaged, not even the most virtuous one is safe from The Oath." Relic finishes reading the writing and stares at it for a minute, "Did I read that right?" He thought.

He looks around and takes notice of the most predominant drawings on the wall. One showing the winged, bipedal creature, on top of a pyramid with its arm out, handing the crystal to the ponies who are bowing and worshiping it, another showing a single pony accepting the crystal from the creature, and a final one showing both, house and pony alight along with the pony who accepted it side by side with a wingless version of the bipedal creature, they seemed to be blurred as they both glow brighter than any part of that certain picture.

"Hmmm." Compass says, snapping Relic out of his thought process as he looks at her, "This island seems to be in the middle of the uncharted portion of the world."

"That's great, let's go." Relic says as they start to leave. Just as they get into the hallway and take a corner they come face to face with the mercenaries.

"Ah crap." Relic says.

"Kill them!" One of them said as they draw the swords from the scabbards of their waist.

They rush both of them, Compass slides under one of them, and past the rest and Relic jumps on their heads, as they swing their swords and barely miss. They both run full force as they approach the stairs, the group of mercs still chasing them, when a merc appears from the stairs and blocks them.

Compass, still running, hoofs him in the face and runs up the stairs and into the archives with Relic next to her and the rest of the guards in back of them. They storm out of the doors and into the hallway of the building.

"Oi, what's going on here?" A Royal Guard says, coming out of one of the rooms with a cup of coffee. They run right pass him as one of the pursuers smashes into him.

"Hey, looks like I was right." Compass says, laughing. They turn a corner into the hallway that lead to the front doors but quickly backed up and ran the other way as they saw a group of guards rushing down the same hallway towards the commotion.

"Quickly up there!" Relic says looking at the stairs leading to the clock tower. One of the guards however jumps on Relic but he bucks him off and through a window that had a bunch of trash cans outside. A group of mercs are busy fighting the guardsponies while the rest are chasing them, one of them, a unicorn, uses his magic to levitate an axe being held by a pile of armor and throws it at them, "Holy crap!" Relic yells, barely dodging it by ducking.

They continue out to the scaffolding that was surrounding the body of the clocktower. They run past a pony who was working who quickly moves out of the way but the lead merc pushes him off as they continued to give chase.

Relic grabs a paint can with his mouth and chucks it at the pursuing ponies, one of them ducks, "Ha! Missed!" The merc yells but then promptly gets hit in the face by a piece of wood, it turns out that the paint can hit a support and knocked the scaffolding out of place, causing it to collapse on itself.

"Bad Idea! Bad Idea! Bad Idea!" Relic yells as the section in front of them collapses. He runs past Compass and uses his wings to clear the distance and once he lands he quickly holds out his foreleg as Compass jumps and is able to grab onto it and they continue to run.

"Hurry jump on!" Relic says as he spreads his wings.

"No!" Compass says.

"What!? Why!?" Relic replies as they jump over a gap and rush in-between falling debris.

"Because I don't want to go careening into the ocean Mr. Narcolespy!"

"Would you rather go careening into the street!?" Relic says as they come to the top and end of the scaffolding.

"Fine." She says sighing and quickly getting onto his back as they fly away and the rest of the scaffolding falls and crashes into the building.

"So where's this island at?" Relic asks as they fly through the noon sky.

"It's in the Southern part of the Marecific Ocean. That part is completely uncharted so you'll have to follow my directions." Compass responds while pointing her hoof to the left, "Over there."

"Gotcha." He says as he flies towards the ocean. A few minutes go by, "…I'm not Narcoleptic."

"I know that. Just try not to fall asleep again; I don't want to wake up in the ocean." Compass says smiling.

"Now, I can't make any promises~." He says, smiling like a doofus.

She laughs, "Silly."

Back underneath the archives, the rest of the squads of mercs were throwing the dead guards into a giant pile and lighting them on fire. While in the room with the writing on the wall stood four regular dressed mercs, two unicorn ponies who were dressed in very elaborate combat suits and a unicorn stallion with a dull white coat, a green mane and tail, dull blue eyes, and a bloody hoof print as a cutie mark.

"Sir! I regret to inform you that they got away." A merc said, saluting the dull white coated pony. The pony only looks at one of the elaborately dressed mercs and a loud bang echoes throughout the room and the merc who gave the bad news lays on the floor, dead.

"You four." The stallion calls out to the four regularly dressed mercs, "Go to Parliament and offer them twenty million to forget this whole incident. If they refuse it, kill them."

"Yes sir." The four ponies said in unison and headed out of the room.

"You want us to find them, Sir?" One of the elaborately dressed mercs said.

"No, we already know where they're going." The stallion says as he looks at the map that was still on the wall, "Nopony makes me look weak." He says as he grits his teeth.

~Two days later, somewhere near the center of the South Marecific Ocean~

"Just a little further." Compass says, holding a map.

"You said that two hours ago." Relic says, comically whining.

"And I meant it, besides…" She says as she takes the map away from her face and places her mouth next to his ear, "You like me on top of you, don't you?" She whispers sensually to him. Relic's face blushes incredibly as Compass laughs at his expression, "Silly." She says as she pulls the map in front of her face again and Relic is still blushing and embarrassed.

"It should be over there." She says pointing her hoof to the left as they both stare at the island. It was a huge island that had what looked like thousands of rivers running through its lush jungle and large archways that encircled the island.

"What's that?" Relic says, seeing smoke coming from the jungle near the coast. They land on a small cliff and look over a large log that was on the edge of it. They see a camp with an airship and a small group of mercs.

"Crap, they're already here. Compass, we need to hurry and find that gem…Compass?" Relic says, not hearing her as he turns around and quickly gets hit in the face and blacks out.

He awakens in a dimly lit room, his forelegs being held by two ponies. As his hearing comes back he hears two ponies arguing, "Like I said. Fuck…You!" He looks over and sees the dull white pony striking Compass, who was tied to a chair, across the face with his hoof.

"Hey!" Relic yells angrily as the pony looks back.

"Ah, so he's finally awake. Perhaps you'll be of more use." The pony says walking over to him, "You're Relic aren't you? Famous treasure hunter, known throughout the world."

"I don't need flattery from somepony who hits mares, Red Hoof." Relic says, still angry.

"Fine, I would like to strike a bargain with you treasure hunter. You look like a daydreamer, kid. So imagine this! More power than you can even dream of! The gem we're after has enough power to allow both of us to be beings far stronger than anypony on this planet. You help me find it and I won't kill you for making a fool of my company, of me, in Trottingham." Red Hoof says looking at Relic.

"Do you really think that Relic would-" "Sure." Relic says, interrupting Compass who looks at him surprised.

"Relic!" Compass says to him.

"It's understandable that he would agree. Release them and bring them to the main room." Red hoof says as Relic takes his arms away from the mercs, unties Compass, and are escorted to the main tent that had a table with a map of the island on it along with the two elaborately dressed mercs that were now levitating assault rifles aimed at them.

"Decipher this and lead us to it." Red Hoof commanded while pointing his hoof at a bunch of pages on the table.

'These must've been the missing pages.' Relic thought as he starts to read them, 'The debt must be paid, of the pony, by bloodied first lo-' Relic tried to read the rest but the pages sustained some form of heavy water damage.

He remembers the pages from the book and how they casted a shadow when held to the light. He looks around and sees a lantern on top of a small table next to them as he grabs the pages and turns on the lantern.

He holds them up to the lit lantern and sees nothing, "That can't be right." He says he continues to move the pages up and down, in and out of the lantern's light.

He looks at the pages puzzled and holds them up again; a small light from a hole in the tent hits the back of them, exposing a part of the pictures, "Of course. Only Sunlight exposes them." He says to himself as he walks to the entrance of the tent and holds the pages in sunlight and he starts to see the pictures.

The pictures showed a star on top of a hill and two stone levers. Relic proceeds to walk out of the tent as one of the assault gun wielding mercs follows him. Relic looks to see if he can find anything that resembled a hill and he sees the only mountain on the island in the distance.

"I think I know where it is." Relic says as the others come out of the tent and look at the mountain, "It should be on top of that mountain." Relic says as he puts the pages underneath one of his wings.

"Good. Continue." Red Hoof says as the two mercs poke both of them, signaling them to start as he signals the other four mercs in the camp to come along.

They take a while, going through the thick brush of the jungle and eventually make it half way up the mountain before Relic and Compass are a fair distance away from Red Hoof and the group.

"Are you really going to just give them the crystal?" Compass says, whispering and not moving her head as to make sure the group didn't know they were talking.

"Of course not." Relic says, doing the same thing, "Once we see the crystal we're going to grab it and you get on my back and I'll fly us out of here. We'll decide what we're going to do after that."

"Gotcha." Compass replies as they come to the end of the road and to a large cave being lit by a multitude of torches that seemed to stretch on forever.

The merc group comes up to them, "Come 'on, get in there." Red Hoof says as the ponies poke them again with the assault rifles.

"Ohhh, you're such a gentlecolt." Compass says sarcastically.

The group continues down the dark cave and comes across a large chasm with a body of water at the bottom. On the other side of the chasm stood an enormous stone door with an angel carved on each of the doors, and on the walls in between them, two platforms are on each side while broken bridges connected them to the ledge at the entrance.

"Hurry up, my future awaits." Red Hoof says as Compass gets onto Relic's back, "Don't get any ideas about flying away, pegasus."

"Yessss Sirrrrr." Relic says bobbing his head while talking really slowly and sarcastically which made Red Hoof grit his teeth.

"Keep your sights on them." He says as the two ponies track them with their guns.

"If I'm correct we're going to have to pull on some kind of stone levers at the same time." Relic says as he lands on one of the platforms, Compass nods as she gets off and he flies to the other one and they find two moss covered stones jutting out from the wall.

"Okay on three. One,Two,Three." Both of them push the levers down and nothing happens for a while and then suddenly the room starts to shake and a large stone walkway rises from the water and connects the entrance of the room to the large doors as they open slowly and a bright light bleeds into the room.

Relic, having already picked up Compass, lands on the other side as the stone walkway stops rising and allows the others to come across. Both of them walk into the bright room and see that the top of the mountain was completely open, allowing the sunlight to shine directly onto the rainbow-colored crystal floating atop a moss and vine covered pedestal. Decorating the walls were several statues of ponies and angels flying around each other.

They're nearly at the crystal when they hear the cocking of a gun, "That's far enough." Red Hoof says as they turn and see him levitating a golden revolver.

"…Run!" Relic says as they run to the crystal and he touches it just as he hears a gunshot. He quickly looks next to him and sees Compass, frozen in place but still as if she's galloping. He looks confused and then turns around as he sees some bullets not moving while being suspended in the air and the mercs assault rifles having fire coming out of the barrel.

"What the hell?" Relic says as he turns back to Compass, "Compass?" He says as he lifts his hoof and touches her check. Suddenly a bright light flashes as he shields his eyes and when he opens them Relic finds himself in a mysterious place.

He looks around, the area's sky had a morning hue with the sun far away in the distance, and the floor was covered in a light fog. Relic goes to touch the floor, seeing if it was just cloud covering or if there was actually a floor underneath the fog, but once he tilled his head downwards he became instantly shocked.

He was standing on two legs; he looks at his hoofs, "What the hell!?" He says, seeing that his hoofs have been transformed into hands. He quickly kneels down and swipes the fog away.

The floor he was on was reflecting glass; he was wearing a white, double breasted suit, his eyes didn't have any irises and were glowing, and he had six wings made completely out of seeable white light with a large sigil-looking halo behind them. He touches his face slowly, seeing that he was no longer a pony as he continues to stare at the floor for a couple minutes until he hears footsteps.

He gets up and quickly looks back, he sees a man who had a golden-yellow suit with similarly colored wings, combed brown hair along with a brown beard and also had glowing iris-less eyes.

"Who are you?" Relic says, completely confused as to what's going on as he remembers the story from the book, "Wait a second, you're the angel that appeared to Sir. Shinning Steel Longhorn and gave him the crystal."

"You are correct, Relic." The man said stopping, his voice seemed to be a mixture of several different voices all talking at once, "You've laid your touch upon the crystal and have now sworn to uphold The Debt and The Oath."

"How do you know my name?" Relic says, still looking at the entity that is standing eerily still and not moving even a bit, seeming frozen in place.

"We know all of our creation's names, past and present." He said, "You're the tenth pony to accept the blessing of the crystal, the power that it entitles you has the potential bend anything to your whim." The entity says as he walks up to relic and grabs the top of his wrist and turns it over.

He looks down and sees the crystal embedded into his skin and is slowly being integrated and combining with his body. The entity was about to touch the crystal when Relic stops him by asking him a question.

"Why did you give this amount of power to us?" Relic says looking at the entity while it looks back at him.

"To see if we succeeded." And with that answer the entity taps the crystal and a bright light fills the area and Relic is back inside of the room with the mercs and Compass. Relic is still in his "human" form as he realizes that time was slowly returning back to its original speed. The bullets hit and pass through Relic as they started to heal nearly instantaneously.

Everybody became silent as Relic touches his forehead where one of the bullets passed through and felt his skull and skin healing.

"What the fuck is that?" One of the mercs said, looking at another who just shrugged immediately.

Red Hoof shifts his gaze over to Compass who was just standing there and looking with her mouth wide open, "Capture the mare! We'll use her as leverage!" He yells as one of the gun totting mercs and two others rush after Compass.

"No!" Relic says quickly, lifting his hand and all three of the mercs burst into ashes and burning embers. Everybody in the room becomes wide-eye as if they weren't already, including Relic who looks at his hand in absolute shock.

"So that's the kind of power the gem bestows…the power to kill just by a thought. I must have it!" Red Hoof says as he quickly takes a knife out and puts it into his mouth while still levitating the gun.

"I'm going to cut you open and take that power!" He says as he gallops and jumps towards Relic. Relic's wings change from white to a gold colored light along with his eyes and Relic immediately grabs Red Hoof by the neck, materializes a sword, and cut right through him, causing his organs to fall out into a bloody mess.

"Ohhh! Fuck this!" The rest of the mercs said in unison as they dropped their weapons and ran as fast as they could out of the room and back to the airship at their camp to get away.

Relic looks at Red Hoof as he draws his last breath and become limp in his hand. He casually throws the top half of his severed body against a wall and stands there.

"R-Relic?" Compass whispered, looking at him and taking one step forward, suddenly Relic starts walking incredibly fast towards her, causing Compass to become petrified as he grabs her by the neck and holds her against a wall.

"Relic!" Compass yelled trying to get free from his grip as he cocks back his arm and points his sword at her heart.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Relic's voice was heard as the wings and the eye on the side where the sword was being held turned back to being white.

"The debt must be fulfilled by spilling the blood of your first love." The entity's multiple voices said as it forces itself back into the other half of the body, minus the eye. Time seemed to slow down as Relic looked on, the sword stabbing into her chest. Tears started to flow from the eye that Relic was looking from as the entity pulls the sword out from her chest and places her down on the ground.

"The Debt has been completed." The entity said as Relic regained control of his body and then changed back into his pony form.

"Compass!" He says, galloping up to her bloody body and lifting her head up, "I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please don't die. I love you…just please don't die." Relic said, his voice continually cracking as he cried while looking at Compass who had her eyes closed. The room seemed to have grown duller even though it was still daytime.

"It's okay." She said, smiling at him as some of his tears fell on her face while he looked at her.

"I-I-I'll heal you! Yeah!" He says as he hovers his hoof above her wound and concentrates harder and harder in rapid succession, "Damn it! How do I use these powers!?" He yells at his hoof while still shedding tears and gritting his teeth.

He feels a hoof touch his check and the room seemed to become devoid of sound as his face instantly becomes un-tense and he looks at her, "Relic, I love you." Compass says smiling as she pulls him closer and kiss each other.

They continue to do so until Compass's hoof falls from his check and hits the ground softly and without a noise. Relic just continues to hug her while sobbing.

~Back in the Hospital, Present Day~

Magic's eyes were heavily bloodshot as some tears ran down his checks, "I buried her outside of our house, towards the horizon that she always loved to look at and I gave up being a treasure hunter while also changing my cutie mark.

Shortly after, the number one million appeared on my foreleg and the entity's voice said that I'd have to kill a million ponies or living things to complete The Oath and that every day I put off killing someone, incredible amounts of pain will surge through me.

The thing is, I said that I would never kill anybody so I've been using my powers to dull it. It takes an immense toll on me, so much so that it nearly kills me each day, but luckily I can heal from any injury, so it hasn't been noticeable for the past hundred years."

Magic looks out the window, it was nighttime, "100 years of being put through tons of pain…well…that was until I meet you and learned of the cults. I figured that if I have to kill that it might as well be cults who kill also."

He continues to look out the window, and stares at the road and trees. Suddenly a knock was heard at the door as a doctor came in, "Sir, visiting hours are over." The doctor said, as Magic nodded, walked out of the hospital and slowly back to the house.


	33. Destruction

**Chapter 34: The Origin of Destruction Is Quite Refreshing**

**(My Little Pony Is Owned by Hasbro and Lauren Faust, Redpen is owned by Shakiru-Flash and the rest of the OCs are mine. Enjoy.)**

Redpen was flying across the canyon desert a few miles near Applepolosa. Redpen was getting annoyed from Alexi's continuous ramblings. Alexi was like a parasite in his head, a parasite he couldn't get rid of. Sure some of the things Alexi told him were interesting, but most of it was just annoying. Taking a deep breath, Redpen looked up at the night sky. It seemed like it was untouched by time, not allowing daylight to take its turn to continue the day.

"Hey monkey, do you ever wonder what's it like up there?" Alexi asked.

"No, I barely pay attention to what's up there." Redpen said, starting to look ahead. Alexi chuckles, causing Redpen to lift an eyebrow and ask, "What are you chuckling about now?"

"The reason why I had chuckled monkey, was because I find your intelligence on society quite vividly, intellectually, amusing." Alexi said.

"Why, what makes you think that?" Redpen asked, becoming confused.

"Think, no, I'm not thinking it, I actually know it monkey. Your mind is quite a library I'll tell you that. There are so many things you're learning and there are many things that you know. One thing you're planning to figure out that's been in your head for a long time are gods." Alexi said. A deep dark chuckle was heard, echoing in Redpen's head. This caused him to get a slight headache. "The gods…" He starts to laugh and says, "Are gods immortal? Are they all boys, girls, hermaphrodites? Are they real or are they an illusion? Will mortals kill under their name or will they kill out of fear? Do the mortals know of the gods' origins or do the mortals pretend that they do? Gods… are gods made of fables from a mortal so they can put their faith into something, use it as a weapon of fear, or wish for an understanding of paradise?" He asked in a dark tone.

Redpen eyes narrows as he started to pick up more speed. The wind was blowing hard on his face. "It seems like you're questioning the subject more than me." He said.

"Because monkey, I am. I know the answers to these questions, but to share it with mortals…it will cause panic. They want to believe whether out of fear or wanting to have a peaceful afterlife. They want to believe so they can feel safe. They want what they can't physically get. They think they know what's right and wrong, but they know deep down inside their mortal hearts…they don't." Alexi said, chuckling softly.

"Alexi…I think mortals, ponies, and other kinds, believe in gods because they want to feel safe. Just as you said before, remember? Alexi, I guess if you do tell others these answers, they'll try not to believe in you or probably try to kill you, but since I can already understand your existence in the world and in my head. You're not afraid to speak your mind and face the questions, persecutions, or dangers beyond the effect of your words." Redpen said calmly.

Alexi laughs in amusement, revealing his cheerful yet ominous tone. Redpen could imagine that all he saw was a pitch black pony with no eyes laughing. "Monkey, you're quite smart. The accepting of a polytheistic world is quite easy for you to get around in, now I wonder… what about a monotheistic world?" He asked.

"Monotheistic world, where is that?" Redpen asked.

"It's a world not of here, if you were to go there, life would be hard. No one or pony is aware of the vast dimension. They refer to their god in many names, but have no clue what it is, but I do. I know everything, I am of the manifestation of the gods anger, I am destruction after all." Alexi said.

"Alexi, don't you follow Samuel?" Redpen asked.

Alexi chuckles and says, "No, not really, I actually follow none."

"Then how did you become a guardian devil?" Redpen asked, becoming shocked.

"Because you signed your blood under my name monkey, you wanted to become stronger, just so you could take out Nero." Alexi said.

"Well, I know that at least." Redpen said calmly as he flew right, spotting Applepolosa up ahead. "Alexi, can you tell me about the gods of the Samuel cult?"

"Sure, pay attention monkey, I'll say this only once." Alexi said. He clears his throat, preparing to talk. Redpen rolled his eyes as the demon in his head started to chuckle. "Now let's begin, there are many gods. Dexilus Strife; he is the god of wrath. He is the first son of Samuel and Nocta Deae and one of the main gods that's worshipped during the war." Alexi said.

"So he's like some god of war, like Zephyria; the alicorn of war?" Redpen asked.

"Yes, now the second son of Samuel is called Erebos, god of pride. You see, Erebos represents the accomplishments, goals, missions, and practically anything related to pride." Alexi said.

"So Erebos is basically worshiped by Samuelnists who want to accomplish something. Mostly like winning a contest?" Redpen asked.

"Yes, but once he's prayed to, the prayer must give up their pride and honor to him, because it was him who gave them it. He's honest with his deals anyway." Alexi said.

Who's next?" Redpen asked.

"Lyncro, god of Dreams and lust, he also has OCD with everything around him. Anyway, Samuelnist pray to him when they yearn for something like a mate they are too nervous to ho up to or have dreams that'll keep them sleeping peacefully." Alexi said.

"He's not into missions like the others; he's very neat of himself and compassionate. But if he has to, he will kill his enemies." Alexi said.

"God of Lust, I guess that if you dream of something, you're practically lusting for anything." Redpen said.

"Next is Shinnock, god of the dead and Gluttony. Out of any vulgar talking being that wields a scythe. This guy can curse so much it will make even other gods not of this world shiver. He can't be killed at all, hell even an essemancer fought him and he couldn't kill him. This man has absolute immortality and has an omnilocked heart. Now the effects of his omnilocked heart protects him from essemancy or any power that threatens his immortality. Shinnock had tuned it so he could use his powers, but for this to be possible. He would feel pain and lose limbs." Alexi said.

"No wonder he lost to Dream. Wait, that also means he couldn't kill an essemancer because of it as well, right?" Redpen asked.

"Yup, Shinnock knew the effects of his omnilock, but he was one of the first in the multiverse to actually tune the hem before he put it in his heart. Samuelnists worship this guy for a peaceful travel to the afterlife." Alexi said.

Redpen flew over Applepolosa, passing by a sign that said, "Ponyville: 68 miles away." Redpen shuts his eyes and summoned white fire to engulf his body.

"Monkey, you are aware of Illiad being the keeper of greed, Nocta being the keeper of Sloth and Samuel being the keeper of all sins and virtues?" Alexi asked.

"Yeah, you don't have to explain that because Illiad told me in a letter." Redpen said.

"Good, now I can go into another short version about myself." Alexi said.

"Yourself? But I thought-" "I'm not done talking monkey." Alexi interrupted Redpen.

"I am the manifestation of every single divine and mortal destructive nature. I am with in every biblical book. My name is used by many. I am destruction within this world or not of this world. I'm also one of the beings that have actually seen Yog-Sothoth. I'm unstoppable. I'm the eternal strife." Alexi said in a proud tone.

Redpen was shocked that a being like Alexi existed. He was trying to figure out how any anything of this world and the others allow him to exist. Him, that one word was a question as well as he then questioned Alexi's gender.

"I have no gender monkey; I sound male because I' m taking the form and voice of your dark self." Alexi said reading the alicorn's thoughts. "I' m worshiped, not as a god, but as a weapon used in any sort of way." He said.

"Can an essemancer take you down?" Redpen asked.

"Yes and no, unless the author asspulls this." Alexi said.

"What, what author are you talking about?" Redpen asked.

"Nothing much, I'm telling him to write for me and his editor to get me a muffin from the store. I'm also talking to the readers who might hate me, love me, or practically freak out from my own omnicidal nihilistic personality." Alexi said chuckling.

"Uhh…" Redpen was confused.

"Now, I will continue on with your question about the essemancers." Alexi said. "If an essemancer eliminates my existence, I will come back to life by another who will use me. Basically, destroying me is pointless." He said.

"Let me guess, you can't take out an essemancer, huh?" Redpen asked.

"No." He replied.

"I hope I made the right choice when I sold my soul to you…" Redpen said, closing his eyes as he started to fly faster. Opening his eyes slowly, Redpen only saw darkness and in a whispered tone, he says, "Alexi."

**Applepolosa Salt Bar**

A stallion with a brown vest and a cowboy hat was cleaning his steel dagger. The pony had green eyes, a light yellow coat, and a peach mane with a yellow highlight. He had a toothpick hanging out of his mouth clenched tight with his teeth. He was focused on his dagger, unaware of a large cloaked figure behind him.

He stopped cleaning his knife after he noticed the figure behind him. "Well howdy there stranger, you need something?" He asked calmly.

"Yeah, I do, and it's coming from you." The pony said. The tone of this pony was masculine revealing the pony's gender to be male.

"And what would that be stranger?" He asked.

"You're progress in preparing for the invasion." He answered, pulling down his hood. The pony was Dexilus, with a calm expression.

The stallion's eyes widen as he quickly turns around. But Dexilus was gone, leaving the stallion confused. "What the-" "What are you looking at Braeburn?" Dexilus interrupted Braeburn, causing him to turn back and find him; the god of sins sitting in front of him.

"L-Lord Dexilus; how are you?" Braeburn asked still shocked.

"Peachy, Applejack's at the Inn and I'm bored." He said, levitating Braeburn's dagger to him.

"How about Strife, did he change?" Braeburn asked.

"No, Magic saved him. I changed my mind on looking after him. He'll come to me when Twilight's ready to open the portal to my father's realm." Dexilus said calmly.

"What about Azazel, does Twilight know how to…" Braeburn stopped talking when Dexilus shook his head no.

"No, Dream does, but he's in a coma. Grief's Lullaby music sheet is missing. Somepony probably stole it or burnt it. Azazel…that guy's been sending his followers all over the place, destroying everything. His lieutenants are preparing their cult members. The seven swords members; Apathy, Raijin, Lupa, and Kukoo might be taking part in upcoming battle. Since Raijin is the ruler of Talos and warden of his own prison. He will gladly kill both Samuelnists and Azazelists without any mercy." Dexilus said, placing the dagger on the top of the table.

"The war is going to be bloody." Braeburn said surprised.

"Yeah, it's going to be big." Dexilus said.

"What about Magic Junk, won't he interfere?" Braeburn asked, growing concerned.

"Yes, he will interfere, but not with the battle. He's going to pay a visit to my father." Dexilus said.

"How do you know that?" Braeburn asked.

"Because that pegasus is growing tired of this pointless war; he's going after Samuel and Azazel, just those two alone." Dexilus said summoning a claymore.

"Lord Dexilus, I know this may sound cowardly like, but I…I think this war is pointless." Braeburn said, looking down filled with shame. Braeburn felt cold steel touch beneath his chin, gently lifting him up so that he could make eye contact with the Telummancer.

"A coward keeps their opinions to themselves. You are no coward, Brae. You're a soldier who questions the war and his orders. You're a pony that is afraid, yes, but you are not afraid to question them, state them, and opinion them. Braeburn, you don't have to fight, but you do have to take a stand and fight for what you believe in. Even if it seems pointless." Dexilus said, making the claymore disappear.

Braeburn, was absolutely stunned by Dexilus' words. But after thinking, he realized that the words had subtext to them. Something that showed Dexilus' true nature.

"I better go Braeburn." Dexilus said, walking towards the door. When he got to the exit, he stopped and turned towards him. "Braeburn, from now on, don't pray to me or expect yours or any other ponies prayers to be answered by me. The role of me being a god...is over." He said, shocking Braeburn. "I'm a foolish father and I and my son know it. My fate is set with my son, nothing else. The true coward, is me." He said walking out the bar.

Braeburn's shocked face resides into a smile. "Dexilus Strife, it's been an honor, soldier."

To Be Continued.


	34. Bella Muerte

**Chapter 35: Bella Muerte/Beautiful Death**

**(MLP is owned by Hasbro and Lauren Faust and the OCs are mined. ENJOY!)**

Skoll was looking at a small rat wondering around his cell. The rat stops at the edge of the wall, clawing at the stone. It was looking for a way out, but the stone walls added along with the steel door, trapped it inside with the insane white haired devil. Skoll smiles and says, "How cute, you were wandering around the hallways and when you came into this room, perhaps to find food. You got trap here just like me." Closing his eyes, Skoll licked his lips. He then opened his mouth and whispered to the rat. The rat turned towards Skoll, understanding the quiet words that came out of his mouth.

"Oila, Kaluka Rezizaku Ialoa Jesenfi." Skoll said, in a dark tone. The rat's dark eyes, turned red, as it started crawling on the chains that had Skoll trapped. The rat crawls down his shirt, stopping at his collar. "Uda, Isakaweu Iaoli." Skoll said, grinning at the end of his words. The rat body starts changing into a dark shadowy form before it turned into dark liquid. It then sunk into Skoll's skin. Skoll's eyes opens, revealing his glowing separate color pupils. "Heh, so, only the princesses knows how to unlock these chains." He said.

Skoll hears the locks outside of the door, being unlocked. The door is soon opened, revealing Luna in her sin state. She was smiling with tears rolling down her eyes. Skoll was about to say her name, but she stopped him by rushing towards him and then hugged him. Skoll noticed there was a saddle bag around her.

"Oh Skoll, you're still alive." Luna said happily, levitating a key out of her saddle bag. She levitates the ebony steel key to a lock, connected to each chain. When she inserted the key into the hole, she twisted the key, causing it to unlock the chains that binned him. Skoll fell down on his back when all the chains broke apart. Luna blushes, forgetting that he was upside down.

"Ow…I was upside down love." Skoll said, painfully to her.

"Sorry, I forgot you were upside down, but at least right now, I found you." Luna said, happily but still kind of sad she caused her lover to get hurt.

Getting up from the ground, Skoll cracks his back and grins. "Ahh, it is alright Luna my love. I'm finally free from those chains." Skoll said, turning towards Luna. He went down to his knees and hugged her tight, causing the moon alicorn to blush and smiled. "I am glad you're not dead." He said, breaking the hug and looking at her.

"Yeah, I left just as you said, but when I found out you were defeated I had to find out if you were still alive. I was glad when I heard that you were alive but shocked that you were captured. So I snuck into the dungeons and got here." Luna said.

"Sneaky little alicorn, we must not waste time here Luna." Skoll said, rubbing her cheek. "Come on, we must celebrate your accomplishments for another time, we are about to miss the wonderful show." Skoll said.

"Wonderful show, what is this show master?" She asked.

"The show of Sunna my dear Luna; it is the day where the three messengers perform their goals in this war!" Skoll said, laughing. "The messenger of conflict will bring the war into a circle, trapping it in an eternal bind known as the Uroboros. After that, the messenger of fear will take over. He will cast a spell of fear and rage upon the souls that are trap in the circle. This will lead into death and destruction." He said, starting to laugh.

"Is there more?" Luna asked.

"Yes, the last messenger…the messenger of life. During the reckless carnage in the circle, the messenger of life will go into the circle break its hold, causing everything and everyone to perish from existence." Skoll said, grinning at her.

"How, I thought that if you are in the Uroboros, you will not be destroyed?" Luna asked.

"Oh Luna, you see, the messenger of life is going to eliminate the two main sources that keeps that circle round. Two snakes are swallowing each other's tails; the messenger shall eliminate each of their heads so that he can break the circle. But in the price, it will kill everything just as I said before." Skoll said, walking in circle around Luna. "After the battle is over, the messenger will start the destruction of life all over again. The messenger shall sacrifice itself so that its energy, soul, mind, and power will plant the seeds of stars in the universe. Sprouting out life once again, but then…" He stopped and started laughing.

"But then what master?" Luna asked, becoming concerned.

"But then the ritual of Sunna will start all over again." Skoll said, stopping in front of her.

"All over again, wait, doesn't that mean we will die in it as well?" Luna asked.

"Oh no Luna my dear, no, we will not, we will create our own world just as I said before to you. But the reason why we're still here is because I have some unsettled scores with two gods. But I'm not going to get them, no, I already see someone about take care of that problem for me." Skoll said. "Such aesthesis upon this event, the sensation of thinking about it makes me want to go wild." He said holding out his palms. They started glowing red, and then they turned black, then finally white.

Luna could feel a strong aura wave coming from him, watching the aura deteriorate the walls in a manner of seconds. Skoll clutched his hands into fists and swung them forward. Luna heard cracking, coming from the direction he thrust his fist towards. She saw cricket lines starting to appear in the air. It started to spread around the entire room and beneath where Luna was standing at.

"Now, let's go Luna and watch the death show." Skoll said, turning towards Luna with a grin on his face.

At The Tree Of Timid Anguish Strife

Strife was sitting on the ground, with his eyes focused on an old tree in front of him. It was the very tree his mother was buried under. The tree wasn't the same cherry blossom tree like it used to be before, when he was little. No, it only had one blossom on one branch while the others were gone, leaving the branches naked. Vines were wrapped around the bark of the tree, with sprouted out leaves.

Strife was looking at the letter that was lying upon the small set of stones. The very letter he made for his mother when he was a colt living alongside his father. The full moon was at the edge point of the cliff; it seemed much closer to him, if he looked behind the tree. Strife's left hoof touched his chest, moving some fur of his coat to reveal the large scar. He frowned and looked at the tree.

"Hey mom, it's been a while since I had last visited you…many years ago." Strife said calmly. But behind his calm tone and frowning expression, was a sign of pain. To see his mother's grave again meant a lot to Strife, especially when he hadn't for many years.

"I haven't brought anything for you, sorry. I was looking for flowers, but Rosebud, the mare who sells flowers in Ponyville, was sold out. I decided to give up on finding flowers and just get over here. I guess you really don't need any flowers to pay your respect if you're already doing it from the heart." He said, chuckling lightly.

Strife closes his eyes and says, "I…look you know that I'm not much of a talker at times, so please expect this to be well…odd. I never really said anything to you when I visited you back then with Dad. I didn't know what to say. I felt alienated from you because I never saw you before. I know that when I was born, dad told me you smiled at me, before your heart gave out. Every time I dream of you, all I see is a faceless mare with a smile on her face. I have no clue what you look like so it just…" He stopped talking, and opened his eyes. They gleamed sorrow as he then spoke in a painful tone, "It's just I can't make sense of you anymore!" He yelled.

"I can't make sense of myself anymore, I can't make sense of dad anymore, and I can't make sense of my friends anymore!" He yelled, as tears started too leaked down his eyes. "I asked myself, why was I put in a world without you? That question was never answered. I wish you didn't die, I wish that I could see you, and I wish that Dad and I never had that fight back then. Mom, I miss you, I miss you so badly!" He said, starting to cry. The ground beneath him started to get touched by his stream of tears.

The wind started to blow, brushing through the branches on the tree and Strife's coat. The feeling of the wind was gentle and light. "Strife…" A soft whisper of a mare was heard on the blown wind, causing his ears to twitch.

"Mom…I'm sorry for yelling, I'm so sorry." Strife said. "This war…this pointless fighting...I can't take it anymore. I just want to be hugged in your legs while you sing me a lullaby. I just want to sleep by your side, safe from this confliction in my life. I would sound like a coward if dad heard me, but if it were you…I bet you would soothe my pain. I bet you would keep me safe from this hellish world that I live in." Strife said, looking down at the ground. He continued to sob, flooded with distress.

"Every time I go on a mission with my friends, I ask myself, are they going to die and am I going to sit and there and watch? I hate thinking negative all the time, but I can't stop it. I'm Strife; my entire life revolves around strife. Mom…you're my tomorrow whenever I dream of you and I'm your today whenever I think of you. But the more that I continue to love you; I get this painful heartache wishing you were still here. So whenever I bleed, I can be hugged by you and told in your words, by you alone and nopony else. Just these words coming from you; "It's alright Strife, mommy is here to protect you." Those words alone will let me know that I'm safe." Strife said, biting his lower lip so hard, that it started to bleed a little.

Looking at the letter, Strife says, "When I fought dad at the canyon, I thought that I would be able to redeem myself. I thought that I could finally show him that I changed, that I grew strong. I wasn't afraid of fighting anymore, no, I was not afraid of his judgment anymore. I wanted him to know that the weak colt that he had seen long ago, the very weak colt that he had scared and knocked off a cliff wasn't weak anymore. He was strong, stronger than him." Strife said.

"Magic had trained me to get stronger; I hope the training was perfect. I hope that it made me strong enough to beat dad. Mom…I'm not sure how this will go, but I might have to kill dad. Depending on the situation me, Magic, and the others will have to go through." He said in a sadden tone. "I knew that he was actually trying to kill me when I fought in the canyon, what will make it any different when we fight again?" He asked himself.

Looking up at the sky, Strife tears were dried up. His sorrowful expression was replaced with an angry face. "Mom, I can see the conflict everypony is going through, especially Magic. I'm going to end it, I'm going to stop this war and settle the score with dad. I'm going to…I'm going to move on and put all of my problems aside." Strife said, turning around. He started to walk away, but soon stopped.

"Mom…if you can hear me, I want you to know…that I love you and dad, but…what I have to do will be the best of everypony's problem and mines as well. I...am not sure I will survive; I'm not sure if dad will either, but…when we finally go hoof to hoof, our fates are set. We will fight till one of us falls, even if it means setting the world on fire." Strife said with confidence in his tone.

As Strife walks away, two wings extend out of the sides of the tree. Behind the tree was Dexilus, looking at the moon as a smile was formed on his face. "Heh, you have no idea how much you're right, Strife." Dexilus said. "Fighting on and on even if it means setting the world on fire, heh, you better be ready to burn with those flames son, because you and I aren't going to stop till one of us is finished." Dexilus said.

To Be Continued


	35. Bars Are Refreshing

**Chapter 36: B.A.R.**

Mat was in a bathroom, looking at a dirty mirror. The entire bathroom had trash scattered in some places, the doors were messed up, and graffiti was all over the walls. Mat was washing his hooves in the sink. After he cleaned his hooves, he turned the faucet off and dried them with a towel. Looking back at the mirror, he could see how his mane was messy. He looked at his right hoof and encased it with water. He then brushed his mane back with his watery hoof and his hoof drains the water into his coat.

When Mat left the bathroom, he looked around and headed over to the counter. Mat was in a bar, about to get a drink. "Can I get a drink please, just water?" Mat asked the bartender.

The bartender looked at him and noticed how stressed he was. "Are you sure, you look exhausted?" He asked.

Mat nods his head and says, "Yeah, water makes me feel relaxed." He smiled softly. Mat was tired from the all the work he been through. The bartender shrugs his shoulders and heads off to get him a drink of water.

"You look down, what's weighing down on your shoulders?" Mat's ears perked up after he turned towards to his left, spotting the pony that talked to him. It was Psionic, drinking a small cup of water.

"Nothing, I'm just trying to relax that's all." Mat said. Soon the bartender came back, giving him his cup of water. He smirked softly and paid the bartender. "What about you? If you don't mind me asking." He asked.

"I'm just here on a mission." Psionic said, calmly sipping his cup of water.

"What kind of mission?" Mat asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"A searching kind of mission, I need answers from a pony, that's all." Psionic said.

"Oh, well good luck with that." Mat said, calmly.

Psionic nods his head and says, "Thank you." Psionic glanced at Mat. Mat couldn't help but glance a little at Psionic. He was wondering why he wore that blindfold.

"Are you from the royal guard?" Psionic asked curiously.

"Umm, yeah, I'm a lieutenant." Mat answered with pride, smiling.

"If you're part of the guard, then you must already know how the princess is doing." Psionic said, finishing his cup of water.

"She's doing fine, the doctor and nurses are treating her sever wounds. When she is all patched up, she'll soon be able to lower the moon and lift up the sun. The attacker that attempted to kill her was captured and thrown into the dungeon. Princess Celestia will deal with him later." Mat said sighing in relief. Celestia was safe and Skoll was dealt with. He was at least relieved of that.

"That's nice to hear." Psionic said with a hint of sarcasm, earning a stern look from Mat.

"What's with the sarcastic attitude?" Mat asked.

Psionic looks at Mat and chuckles lightly. "I'm not very fond of the princesses. I kind of hoped they were killed." He said smiling.

"You realize that I'm a royal guard, I can arrest you for saying that-" "No, you really can't. I'm only speaking what I wish to happen. I never said I will do it, silly guard." Psionic interrupted him, not letting his glare down.

"I'm an Azazelist after all." Psionic said, causing Mat's eyes to widen in disbelief. Psionic smirked, turning towards the shocked hydromancer. "What's the matter, cat got your tongue Mat?" He asked.

"How do you know my name?" Mat asked, becoming tense.

"I know a lot of names, yet yours comes to the list a lot." Psionic said, grinning. "Now before you say anything else, Caracterem bestiæ." He said shocking Mat. "I am not going to be arrested so easily, not until I find my little sister and kill the ones that took her." He said, calmly.

"Your little sister, how was she taken and how do you know about me?" Mat asked looking at Psionic sternly.

"I don't know, ponies, wearing hooded cloaks that ambushed us and took her away. Those bastards beat me senseless and took out both of my eyes. I was found by a mare that practiced necromancy and treated my wounds. Now I'm out for blood, looking for my little sister out in this fucked up world that you and I live in." Psionic said, causing the whole bar to go silent. All the ponies looked at the two. He turned towards Mat and smiled softly. "Now, how do I know, well, every Azazelists knows you. You're our martyr, well theirs. I am not much into their beliefs since I have other things to worry about." He said, slowly glancing towards the quiet crowd of ponies. They had death glares on their faces.

"Martyr, how am I a martyr for you sick bastards?" Mat asked angrily.

"Because, not only Dream Phobic is the star of Azazel, you are the Mark of the Beast. Lord Azazel has his eyes mostly set on you, but I have different plans for you than he does." Psionic said.

"What kind of plans?" Mat asked, glancing at the ponies, nervously.

"I will tell you after we deal with the pests that dare slander their hooves in this nice bar." Psionic said, calmly, looking at the bartender. He nodded his head, signaling the bartender to take cover under the counter.

"Samuelnists…" Mat gasped, getting ready to fight. "How would I know that you won't back stab me after this?" He asked, glancing at him.

"Because, you are the only hope that I have left to save my sister." Psionic said, holding up his hooves. The Unicorn Samuelnists started charging up their magic, while the earth and pegasi readied their daggers. Psionic chuckled, and waited from to make their first move.

"Mat, pay attention to the unicorns, they have magic that can prevent my powers from being used. I can handle the earth and pegasi, okay?" Psionic asked in a whispered tone.

"Yeah, let's do this." Mat said launching water balls at the unicorns. Five unicorns casted fire balls at him. He smirks and says, "Really, you brought fire to a water fight, how stupid!" He watches as the fire balls and the water balls collided with one another, turning into mist that engulfed the room.

Psionic was still in a quiet stance. He didn't react to the events occurring with Mat and the unicorns; instead he was busy concentrating on the other ponies that went towards them. Psionic smirks as he moved his left hoof left. An earth pony behind him that was about to stab his back froze in his place, unable to move. "I got you all trapped in my strings. Now all of you are all my puppets." He said, laughing sadistically.

The mist cleared up into a small ball cloud, floating over Mat's hoof. He was grinning at the unicorns charging up another magic spell. This was too easy for Mat and he knew it. "So, again, you're all going to use pyro magic?" He asked pointing his hoof towards them. Suddenly, Mat's eyes widen, he started remembering the things Strife told him about Paradise. He gritted his teeth in anger. _'I can't kill them; they might have a family, a love one, somepony that is hoping to see them come back home safe.'_ He thought.

Mat glances towards Psionic, watching him force other Samuelnists ponies kill one another, with his motor skill manipulating powers. When he looked at Psionic, he couldn't help, but see himself. That was him, the one killing ponies left and right, young and old just for one thing. Psionic kills to save his little sister while he killed to protect Equestria. But, now realizing what this world was coming to, Mat couldn't help but agree with Psionic. This world was fucked up. Even if you're trying to protect it, you are still killing. You're still taking away lives that others cherish. Even for the right cause or the wrong, you're still a killer.

The unicorns launched their spell attacks. Mat growls slamming the cloud of fog on the wooden floor and summoned a water shield. The fire hit the shield, but instead of it turning into a vapor cloud of smoke like before, Mat punched the shield causing a water dragon to blast out of the water, extinguishing the flames and headed straight towards the unicorns. They had no time to cast a shield and were swept away out of the bar._ 'I didn't kill them, but with the amount of water I used, they will be heading away from this place as far as the water can take them.'_ Mat thought, smiling in relief.

Psionic finished his sadistic puppet killing spree. The bartender got out from under the counter and looked at Psionic shocked. "Don't worry; I will pay for the damage." Psionic said, giving the Bartender an insurance card.

"Sogeking and Franky: SUPA Shop and Repair Service?" The Bartender asked, after reading the title of the card.

"Best technicians and repairmen in all of the Grand Line." Psionic said, walking towards Mat.

"The Grand Line…where the hell is that?" The bartender wondered.

"So, you didn't kill them?" Psionic asked, stopping next to Mat.

"Yeah, I sent them away, but I couldn't kill them. I decided that I'm not going to kill anymore." Mat said, looking at him with a confident look.

"I see; something must have made you want to stop killing. Figures why you would want to go here. You didn't want to just go here and relax; you wanted to also forget about the problems you were going through recently." Psionic said, sitting down.

"Well…yeah…pretty much." Mat said, frowning. Looking at Psionic, Mat asks, "So, what do you want me for again?"

"I need you to assist me. I want you to speak to the princess, the guards, and any royal family if they are aware about the cult of Sasora. You see, the only ones who know of this cult are the higher ups in this world. Ones who are friends or work partners with the Princess are part of this cult or do business with one another. They know where my sister is, well that is all that I was informed of." Psionic said, in a concerned tone.

"I never heard of that cult before nor had any information from Celestia about her cult partnership." Mat said, becoming shocked.

"Well now you know, now, Marked Beast, are you willing to help?" Psionic asked.

Mat looked down frowning and asks, "I'm not going to kill alright?"

"You don't have to, just tell me the information about this cult and I will handle the rest."  
>Psionic said.<p>

Mat looks at him and nods his head. "Alright then, I'll do it." He said.

"Make sure your friends are not aware of your communications with me, I will have Insane keep an eye on you, recording everything that you do." Psionic said, walking towards the door. "Goodbye Mat, I hope you stay safe on your missions. Oh, thank you for helping. You don't know how much it means to me that you're helping me." He said.

"Yeah, no problem, but I want to ask you a question. How did you learn those powers?" Mat asked.

"I was trained to wield these malevolent powers of death, by the mare that founded me." Psionic said. With that done and said, Psionic left the bar, closing the door behind him.

Mat sighs and looks at a puddle of water, seeing his own reflection. "Great, now my cover of being the Mark of the Beast is blown…at least he didn't act hostile towards me." He said. "Not like I choose to be a mark, or even be worshipped." He said, frowning.

To Be Continued.

(**My Little Pony Is owned by Hasbro and Lauren Faust. Mat is owned by Bahamut-Crisis Core and the rest of the OCs is mine. Thank you for reading.)**


	36. The Dark Heart of Azazel

**Chapter 37: Azazel's Dark Heart**

In a temple illuminated with an ominous aura of darkness and death, seven ponies stood at the center of throne room standing above a blood colored rug. The columns nearby them were wrapped with barbed wires that had creatures within them, attached to the column, prevented from escaping, as they were reaching out in a still like grim like prison, skinless and flesh showing bodies, stabbed by the metal sharp edges of the large, long string. The walls were made of red pulsating flesh of some unknown creature, as if it were alive. The ceiling had hands, hooves, claws, and any appendage like limb that can grab or not grab. This throne room was simply alive and dead.

The seven ponies who were in the throne room, staring at the man in the throne chair, was Eulogy, Silver, Nero, Psionic, Insane, Maple, and March. The one on the throne chair had long silver locked hair that extended down to his purple plated chest armor that had a gold triangle with a hand imprinted in the center of it infused in the center of the armor. He had black fingernails and he also wore black eyeliner along with gray lipstick. His feminine features were attracting and present with his pale face that revealed a lot about him, but also hid his dark emotion of atrocious behavior. His purple leg armor was revealed through his waist robe along with his purple boots.

Each pony bowed in respect to this feminine looking male. Silver looked up and walked forward two steps, before stopping. "Lord Azazel, our forces are prepared for the invasion. On your go, we'll strike." He said.

Azazel's eyes had glanced at the cryomancer before he rested his chin on right fist. "What about the cult of Zazibac, have you found any member yet?" He asked in a calm tone.

Silver frowns and shook his head sideways. "Sorry my lord, but sadly we did not find any members. I think that the legends are true. That cult had to have been exterminated by another cult or actually entered into Paradise." He said with tone of shame, sad about his failure to gain the last of the requirements for building up the forces for his lord.

"I am slowly falling to that theory. Perhaps they do not exist anymore, I do not know. Where ever they went, it is impossible for even me to track them down." Azazel said.

"Perhaps they extinguished themselves out of this dreadful world." March said, calmly.

"Yes, just like you leaving the swordsponies." Maple said, smirking at him.

March glares at her and says, "Shut up you jealous whore. I felt glad I left that place and glad that I managed to hurt Solar and almost kill him if I hadn't felt like sparing him for another day." He earned a stone glare from her. The zebra smirked at the mare that became furious at him.

"You shut up, Solar could easily defeat you and you know it." Maple said.

"I'm sure Solar could do more than fighting." Insane said in a lucid tone, licking his lips.

"Stay away from him you cuddler, he is mine!" Maple yelled at Insane.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Maple; technically he belongs to no one." Insane said grinning at her.

"You better not even lay a single hoof on him Insane, or I'll rip you to shreds." Maple said, stomping her hoof on the ground.

"How about you try making me?" Insane asked, provoking her even more.

Nero sighs in frustration and says, "Enough, you two are both making a fools out of yourselves." Insane and Maple both glanced at the black phoenix pony.

"Really? You're the one saying that? The one who let a Paradise member live." Maple said, causing Nero to glare at her.

Silver, Eulogy, Psionic, and March all look at Azazel who was grinning.

"Eulogy represents sloth, Insane represents lust, Maple represents envy, March represents greed, Nero represents wrath, Psionic represents gluttony, and Silver represents pride. How amusing to see sinful siblings argue with each other, trying to prove a worthless point." Azazel said, causing all of them to look at him in silence.

"Good, your reckless bickering is quite a bothersome. Eulogy did you resurrected the needed bodies as I told you too?" Azazel asked looking at the necromancer.

"Yes Lord Azazel, I resurrected Erebos, Lyncro, Flare, "Flare?" Silver interrupted her.

"Yes, even Flare, now let me finish." Eulogy said glaring at Silver who sighed and motioned her too continued.

"Anyway, I also attempted to bring back Shinnock, but he's well…not in the void dimension anymore." Eulogy said shuffling her hooves nervously.

"Amazing, you failed to retrieve Shinnock." Psionic said, earning a death glare from the necromancer.

"Eulogy, ignore Psionic dear, he's quite gloomy today." Insane said calmly.

Sighing in frustration, Eulogy says, "He's in another dimension my lord."

"Another dimension, I wonder how he even got there?" Azazel wondered. "That's all I need to know. Now tell me, what will be accomplished with Helena?" He asked, gazing back at Eulogy.

"I'm teaching her still about the gateway transmission spell, she already knows the basics as to what she has to do after her training." Eulogy said in a calm tone.

Azazel smirks, lifting his right hand into the air. Suddenly, a large black ball appeared above his palm. "Syoku…Tendora." He said in a whispered tone. He then snapped his fingers, summoning a portal to the outside realm where a city was seen through its water like surface. "Heh…" Azazel grinned while pointing the black ball directly at the portal. He then fired it through the portal and held out his fingers in a snapping position.

**New Trot City**

A Taxi pony was waiting behind another taxi pony, stuck in traffic in the buzzing bright city. He was growing impatient from all this traffic. He had to get to his customer and he was running late. Looking up, he notices a portal in the air. "What's that up there?" He asked a pony next to him who also glanced up to the sky spotting the portal. The rest of the ponies near them started looking up, curious to what these two were looking at.

A large black ball flies out of the portal straight into a building, then suddenly, a burst of hot air and strong blowing winds blew out of the building, obliterating its very existence from the planet. The ball exploded into a massive explosion, spreading straight towards all the objects and living beings that stood in its path, killing them without mercy. The taxi pony started to yell while staring at death's smoky presence heading straight towards him. He felt his body burn as his skin and fur started actually melt away into nothing but oozes of blood. Then he too was gone with 95% of the city.

The cloud of death started rising high above sky, breaking its limits while reaching into space. The force of the destruction spread across a few towns such as Las Pegasus, Trottington, Fillydelphia, even Neighpan. The mushroom cloud could be seen from even Cloudsdale.

**Back in Azazel's Throne Room**

Azazel looks at the carnage he had caused, grinning in amusement. "March…" He called causing the zebra to glance at him. "Your daughter plays a great role in this war you know, if she masters this move, this very power in her hooves. Then even the gods of the multiverse will be frightened of her that is if any of them don't know how to use it." He said, starting to giggle.

March ears lay down as he sighs asking, "My liege, what about the after effect?" He was concerned.

"Don't worry March, I'm making sure that she can be able manage only twenty percent of the Syoku arts. Lord Azazel used only two percent of his power, so you don't have to worry about it, okay?" Eulogy asked, earning a nod from the concerned zebra.

"My lord, Faxilimis is still being stalled by that insomniac. I believe Charon could take his place when Paradise enters into the tower realm of your brother, Samuel." Insane said.

"I see, I will inform her soon. Get ready, all of you. The invasion shall begin." Azazel said, getting up from the chair. The seven sinful ponies nodded their heads and began walking away.

**To Be Continued**

**(Mlp is owned by Hasbro and Lauren Faust, I own my characters and Maple and Silver are owned by GoldenEclipse116. Thank you for reading the chapter.)**


	37. You're Always On My Mind pt1

Chapter 38: You're always on my mind.

Twilight was in her home sitting on her haunches as she stares out of her window seeing the mushroom cloud. Anypony could easily notice the ascending cloud of death going through the atmosphere that surrounded the planet. She was both amazed and afraid of this large quantity of poisonous gas filtering inside it. She was sure that no pony but her, Celestia, and Magic were aware of what this cloud was made of. An Anti-matter bomb, one of the most rare and powerful explosive only found in R'yleh and the abandon prison of Syoku. The prison only has the required items to make these explosives, but due to its radiated areas and anti-magic fields, no living soul dare went into that hellhole.

Twilight gets up and walks to her kitchen, stopping in front of her kitchen drawer. She was sad, she had been trying to contact Samuel and warn him about Illiad's death. Even if he perhaps knew about it, she wanted to hear from him again. Concentrating on her magic, she opened the drawer and levitated a kitchen knife. Walking back to her living room quarters, she whispered a small incantation spell, causing a runic circle with the triangle of Samuel to form in the center of its ring. She stood in the center and held out her hoof, levitating the knife above her right foreleg.

Twilight was thinking about Tremor or Illiad. She felt like she could have done something for him. Ever since she first visited him she never really thought that he actually cared about her that much. She thought that he saw her as just another patient with life problems just trying to get help. "Illiad...I'm so sorry, I never paid attention to you, I'm so sorry." She said sobbing as the knife that had purple energy wrapped around it shook from her control.

Next to her right hindleg was an opened letter. It had Twilight's name on it with words written in blood. The letter looked old, as if it was made a long, long time ago and was stored away to preserve its legibility for anypony to read, but a specific pony at that and that pony was Twilight Sparkle and her alone.

**7 Hours Ago**

Twilight enters into Tremors office and assists Nurse Redheart in clearing out his things. His death will be remembered, but it was required for them to move on like what anypony would. Though Redheart could easily move on since she had been around death more. Walking over to his desk, she stopped in front of it looking at the folders that contained her and her friend's information. But what she also noticed was the letter on the ground. Redheart did mention a letter on the ground when she found out that the doctor that was actually a demonic god.

"He must have dropped this after he passed out." Twilight said, walking to the letter. When she picked it up, she noticed her name on it. "This letter is for me, isn't it? I'm the only Twilight he knows, right?" She asked herself, wondering if she should open the letter that had her name. Biting her lips nervously, she mutters, "Forgive me Illiad, but I have to know if this letter is meant for me." With that said, she opened the letter and began reading the letter. The silent words flowing maliciously through her lips were only described by view point of her facial expression. She was trembling with widened eyes by the words she was reading.

The paper slid out of her hooves as she stared at them. "No...it can't be, no, there has to be a mistake. How could this happen to me. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no this can't be for real. I was never told about the outcome of this, this has to be a mistake." Twilight said in a frighten tone. What she had read will haunt her.

"Twilight, are you almost done?" Twilight heard Nurse Redheart call, approaching the door. She couldn't let anypony find out about this letter and what state it put her in. Quickly grabbing the letter she teleported out of the room leaving a gush of wind to blow away the papers. As Redheart walked into the room, she was left confused. "I could have sworn she was here." She said.

**Present Time**

Twilight had the sharp edge of the blade touching her fur, pressed to her skin. She shuts her eyes, tearing as she moves the knife horizontally. The knife cut her skin, causing a strand of blood to drip out from the ends of her foreleg. She winced in pain when the blade made its way to the end. Dropping the blade to the ground, she let her blood drip in the center of the runic circle. Her body started glowing tribal markings, as her pupils were changed into the Samuel triangle symbols.

The sound of whispering colts and fillies were heard, muttering the ancient tongue of Latin. The red pulsing vines that were growing in her room started pulsating faster, quickly growing out of every spot in her presence. The library wasn't a library anymore, but a hellish home that came out from the forbidden gate where the heavens and damned didn't dare cross. Twilight was now in a nightmare form of her room.

Her wound healed up quickly thanks to her demonic magic, Twilight gained a small form of regeneration. There in front of her was a large grotesque creature stuck to the wall. Chains were wrapped around this large centipede like creature that had steel nails stabbed deep into its steel claw legs. A head of a woman with long black hair blocking some of her torn face. She had no jaw at all as her tongue hung out. The red eyed abomination gave off an ear piercing yell, causing Twilight to wince in pain.

Looking at the trapped creature, she saw a gate behind it. "Behind that gate leads into the realm of Nihil. Ahead of that realm is the realm of Samuel and Azazel. I don't know if I should do this alone, but I need to find Samuel, I need answers from him." Twilight said in a concerned tone. "I need to get through you first, Centripxies." Twilight said glaring daggers at the demon.

Centripxies gave off another roar, breaking free from its binds. Twilight prepared herself to launch a magic attack when she saw chains come out of the ceiling. The demonic insect-like woman had hook chains stabbed through her back. Large red vines burst out from the ground shocking her as one of them came down towards her.

Twilight quickly leaps out the way from the crushing vine and fires a purple blast at Centripxies. The magical energy ball hit the revolting skin of the abomination. It did no damage, shocking the lavender mare. "What, but how, I charged up a powerful blast!?" She asked herself getting ready to fire another energy ball.

Centripxies roars launching another smashing vine attack at Twilight, but it misses when she dodges it, launching another magic attack. The blast hits the creature again, and still had no effect. Twilight began to grow annoyed. Something had to work against this creature, just something. "You won't stop me from seeing Lord Samuel, nothing will!" She yelled at it starting to launch a rapid fire of magical energy at the centipede.

But they were still ineffective; no matter how many times Twilight had fired her energy bullets. She soon stopped, growing exhausted from her attacks. This was not working. She looks up watching a large vine lift up to the air preparing to finish her off. "This can't be it, I'm not done yet. I have to keep on fighting, I just have to." She said, struggling to get up feeling pain all over her body. She wasn't too great in her sin state. The time she was powerful in that mode was when she went on a destructive rampage after her brother's false execution.

The vine soon came down towards Twilight, who was charging up her most powerful spell. When the spell was fully charged up, she unleashed its power upon the vine that was merely inches away from her. The purple blast of energy incinerated the vine to ashes causing Centripxies to roar in agony.

"Do you think that was it? I have plenty of more where that came from!" Twilight yelled, launching another magical blast of energy. The blast hit another vine, incinerating it to ashes. She becomes surprised when she notices the monster gurgling blood in its mouth.

It's body started convulsing which caused Twilight to back away slowly while she had magical energy charged up and ready to fire. Centripxies' broken mouth split apart revealing small tendrils that were in her throat, pushing something forward. A large lump of skin wrapped around an unknown figure like a cocoon. What was in this disgusting twitching soft shell was pushing against walls from the inside, trying to get out from its prison.

Soon it broke through its shell, revealing a large exoskeletal arm and a claw. It ripped open its shell, revealing its entire body. It looked like a humanoid insect with it's lower half completely insect like. It's wet, pulsing legs were arched back similar to deer's legs structure. The upper half had a flat masculine chest, but some parts were covered with the insect parts. The site of its disgusting, gut-wrenching, facial features were terrifying to Twilight.

"That's one ugly looking baby." Twilight said in complete shock.

The birth creature turned around facing its mother. Its jaws split apart giving out a piercing scream while shooting acid out of its mouth. The burning chemicals burned through the body of the centipede, causing it to roar in pain. The acid quickly burned the stomach of the demon beast. Blood and guts started to pour out of her open stomach. When all of her fluids and organs were on the ground in a chunky puddle, Centripxies ceased to move.

"It's dead...its child killed it." Twilight said shocked.

The monster then turns its attention towards Twilight and had started walking towards her with its claws ready to attack. "Whatever you are, I'll take you down. I will see him and I will put an end to all of this." She said as her magical energy started glowing dark. "Begone with you, you spawn of Daemonicus!" She yelled firing a large dark energy ball at the abomination. The ball of darkness hit the Spawn, blowing it away into a wall. Behind the wall were countless chains with hooks.

Twilight collapses to the ground, struggling to get up. Looking up ahead as she pulled herself up, was the passage way where her objective was located through. "Something doesn't feel right, why do I feel like my energy is being drained the longer I stay in this realm? It doesn't matter now, I have to continue on." Twilight said in a confident tone, while she limps towards the passage. She made sure to avoid any eye contact with the insides of Centripxies that had no lower half anymore due to the continuous burning chemicals.

The passage reminded her of her old home hallway when she lived with her parents. Looking left and right at the walls, she gasped when she saw the walls changed into a dim green paint. The ceiling that was once tainted with blood was replaced with white painted sheet rock. Paintings formed on the walls that had royal ponies posing in modest fashions. "These paintings, I've seen them before. These are portraits of my ancestors. They're only found in my home. Each of these paintings were drawn by a painter called Imaginary Pony, its unknown how he or she still lived. Dad said, that Celestia blessed this pony with immortality, I wonder why." She said examining each painting she passed by.

Suddenly, when she reaches the end of the hallway. Twilight gasps when she saw her brother crucified onto a stone cross. He was severely injured. He had bruises and cuts all over him and his hooves were strapped with metal bands connected to the mechanism. Shining Armor's eyes opens up slowly, staring deep into her's. They resembled his pain.

"B-brother...w-what happened to you?" Twilight asked, trembling from the sight of her own brother's agonizing torture.

Shining Armor coughs out blood, slowly looking up at her directly. He was having a hard time breathing as it seemed like his body was stretched. "Twilight, what are you doing here, shouldn't you be off to see Tremor? You talk a lot about him, how he understands the things that you are going through in life." He said softly through his breath laced with pain. The tortured he received was scarring to look at.

"Tremor...is dead, I'm here to see him. I need answers from him." Twilight said, looking down trying her best to not look at her brother's agony. "Shining, w-what happen to you, where is Cadence?" She asked slowly looking up.

"Skoll, he didn't kill us, just broke our horns and kicked us into this realm where we both got separated. This realm...if only I did something sooner, then, then maybe you'll never suffer like you use to when Mom and Dad were around." Shining Armor said.

"W-what do you mean?" Twilight asked confused.

"Mom and Dad spend all of their time on me because I joined the royal guard. I didn't want all of their love to be focused on me and not you. You tried so hard to get their attention, to gain their equal affectionate love that I was receiving. You tried hard and hard to make a pony out of yourself to them, but it never worked. When Celestia took you in they started praising your achievements, but deep down you already knew they were only doing that so they could get close to Celestia." Shining Armor said causing Twilight to look at him shocked.

"No...that's not true, they loved me regardless." Twilight said pressing her right hoof to her chest.

Shining Armor shook his head no and looked at her again. "Twilight, the only ponies you could actually call a family was me and Celestia, but ever since you found the book of Samuel, you wanted to be loved still. You wanted a father since Celestia was your mother per-say. Greed had nothing to do with the reason why you signed that contract. "He said. He then coughed out blood, feeling the mechanism start to activate.

"Twilight..." Shining started breathing heavily. "You...only did it out of love. You wanted a proper family, one that will make you feel wanted in society. I'm sorry that I couldn't give that to you." Shining Armor said, causing Twilight to sob at her brother.

"Brother, what's going on?" Twilight asked in a sadden tone.

"I, I have to pay for my sins just as you. Twilight, no, Twily, please...kill me?" Shining Armor begged through his gritting teeth.

Twilight became petrified from the words that had left her own brother's mouth. 'I-I-I can't, I can't brother." She said backing away.

The binds attached to his hooves starts pulling his legs, causing him to yell in pain with his eyes widen from the painful stretching he was receiving. "Twilight, please, it hurts so much!?" Shining Armor yelled. Twilight couldn't stand seeing her brother like this. The fact that he was dying in pain in her eyes was unbearable. Her horn starts glowing as she prepares to launch a magical attack that would put her brother to death in peace.

"I..." Twilight couldn't finish her words as she took one last glimpse of her brother. "B-brother, "Twilight, it's alright. You can do it." Shining Armor interrupted her in a calm, soothing tone.

Twilight calms herself down, focusing her energy. She shuts her eyes and prepared the shot. Shining Armor smiles softly through his tear soaked face and says, "Take care of Cadence for me and Twilight...I love you." He closed his eyes as his sister that he looked after for all his life, fired a dark pencil shaped beam of darkness that went through his chest and straight through his heart, killing him fast.

Twilight collapsed to the ground covering her sobbing face from her dead brother. The mechanism cross he was attached to started pulling his hooves. His body was stretched apart so far up and down that it ripped his lower and upper half releasing all of his intestines to splat all over the ground. If she hadn't killed him, Shining would, perhaps, suffered the most brutal death in history.

"It's my fault. I only wanted a family so I let my sins get the best of me. I only studied and learned new things for others to see my achievements. Mom and dad never gave the attention that I longed for. The only ones who did were you, Celestia, Samuel, and...Tremor." Twilight muttered to herself moving her hooves off of her face.

Getting up from the ground, she noticed how the entire hallway around changed. A cell door appears in front of her. Behind it was Cadence who was unconscious on the a bed. "Shining, I'm so sorry." Twilight said, pushing the cell door open. Once she entered into the room, barbed wires sprouted out from the ground, blocking her exit. "What's this?" Twilight asked herself as she stopped in front of a written piece of paper. Leaning her head down to it, she began to read it.

"There once was a family of four.

That consisted of an unfaithful father, a unlovable daughter, a workaholic brother, and a mother who's a whore.

The mother tries flirting with a stallion just so she can get rutted on the floor.

Her husband finds out that the stallion is his neighbor next door.

Out of anger and jealousy that the stallion was rich.

He made sure to cut him open so horribly, that his wounds can't be stitched.

The mother was hung in the kitchen by daddy who later then took a knife out and slit her legs.

Then he hung himself on the next day.

The son was left alone to raise his sister.

As the times went on she cried from the ones who hurt her, the brother's sore hooves started to get blisters.

Soon the sister was a full grown mare with beautiful hair.

The brother was proud that she was finally fit to leave his lair.

She met a wonderful handsome stallion named Sam.

And the brother met a wonderful pony marked from the Damn.

The years of these motherless and fatherless ponies were vividly amazing.

Their paradise was surely a beautiful life like the colors of a dazy.

But no matter how well fit these pair of a two were like.

There basic status of working too much and being hated too much wasn't to be ignored like a dreadful storm at night.

The stallion that the sister loved so much, broke her heart just by stabbing her purposely with a poison dart.

The brother who worked so much, had a stroke when he soon found out that the pony that he loved made him broke.

Thus, the end of these four poor tainted and stressful souls comes to the end never reaching their true goals.

Paradise has no place for the tainted to have their bodies in its land, buried in holes."

Twilight finished reading the written piece of paper, becoming surprised. "A family of four. This poem was made by my old friend Nebola, right before she killed herself after her ex-coltfriend was cheating on her. She couldn't handle all of the stress and felt like her friends were deceivers and the world hated her. Rest her soul." She said. Finally, walking up to Cadence, she shook her gently, hoping that she would wake up from her unconscious state. Cadence eyes slowly opened her eyes, causing her to sigh in relief that she was alright.

"T-Twilight, is that really you?" Cadence asked, slowly getting out of bed.

"I'm...here on a mission." Twilight said in a calm tone.

"Mission, wait, where's my husband?" Cadence asked taking a single step forward, only to fall on her hind knees. Twilight quickly went by her side, picking her up from under her wing.

"Princess...I'm sorry to inform you that he's dead." Twilight said in a painful tone littered with sadness. "Beyond the exit is where you will find him, but I suggest you don't look. The site is...horrible." She said looking at her. She noticed how her mane blocked her grim facial expression. She was not pleased to hear this terrible event.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Cadence asked in a dark calm tone.

'"I have to find somepony before I go, but I can help you get out of this forbidden world." Twilight said while she looked for way out of this room. "Maybe the vent passage." She said, pointing at the air vent.

"No matter what exit is available, I want to find the thing that made my husband suffer." Cadence said.

"You're not the only one." Twilight said in a serious tone.

Suddenly they heard a loud screech, a screech that Twilight recognized. "H-how, I hit it with one of my powerful spells?" She wondered becoming shocked.

"It?" Cadence asked, glancing at Twilight confused.

The Spawn crashed through the ceiling and landed on the ground in front of them. It startled them, but mostly Twilight. How could something like this survive such a powerful attack? The Spawn gets up with hook chains stuck to its skin and roars at them, before pouncing towards them with its claws ready.

"Stay by my side!" Twilight yelled casting a spell.

To be continued

(Sorry for the long wait, my laptop went derp and had me rage. So yeah, I had to make this chapter littered with errors I bet. Anyway, I'll eventually find out later how to email these damn chapters. So thank you for reading this chapter and enjoy! Oh and Mlp is owned by Lauren Faust and Hasbro.)


	38. You're Always On My Mind pt2

Chapter 38: You're always on my mind Part 2

(MLP is owned by Hasbro and Lauren Faust, the rest of the OCs belong to their rightful owners.)

Cadence and Twilight burst into a nightmare form of a study room. The two shut the door and quickly goes behind a bookshelf and pushes it in front of the door, barricading it. They manage to get away from Spawn but they knew that it will eventually find them. Twilight started looking around the other book shelves, levitating books out of their shelves and looking at their titles and then tossing them away groaning in frustration.

"Twilight, how do we get out of here? There are no windows anywhere." Cadence asked looking around the room worryingly.

"That's because we're on the other side. This is our nightmare world. The only things that live amongst this world are demons called Queautzarizsatin, it means serpents of no hell. They were made as manifestations from the gods. These creatures are uncontrollable and are immune to both holy and sin powers as well as weapons." Twilight said while she was searching for the Samuel Biblium.

"So, that thing that had attacked us, was it part of those species?" Cadence asked, looking at Twilight shocked.

"Yes, its race was known as the Centimille. There are about five-hundred races amongst these species. That was the first of these creatures that we had just encountered." Twilight said finally finding the book.

Cadence suddenly jumps back startled after the barricaded door was hit on the other side. Backing away from the barricaded exit, she glanced at Twilight. "That thing is trying to break in, hurry up, Twilight." She said before looking back at the barricaded exit.

"I got it, quickly Cadence, stand next to me!" Twilight yelled preparing to cast a spell.

Cadence quickly runs by her side while still looking at the barricade silently praying to herself that it wouldn't break down. "Cadence, listen up closely, I'm going to try to get you out of here. I want you to-" Twilight was suddenly cut off when the barricade broke down causing her to lose her focus, accidently casting the spell. They both vanished out of the room leaving the Spawn alone. A white glowing eye appears from the ground sucking everything into its pupil. The Spawn was dragged into its dark hole along with the room and the light.

It was pitch black now. The only thing in this darkness was sound. Squeaking wheels were heard in the pitch black abyss along with the sound of breathing and doors opening. The darkness was soon cast away by light when the eyes of a viewer was looking up at the ceiling. There, pushing the cart the viewer was on was a large creepy man somewhere in his thirties. He had long blond messy hair and blue eyes and wore a black trench coat, green pants, and brown boats.

The man looked down and grinned as his prey lay upon the metal cart. "You're awake, good. Using that forbidden spell sure knocked you out. The spell...what was it called again?" The man asked, looking up ahead. "Oh yeah, that's right. It is called the Nethusxilis or in a translated version, the Outer Paralyzi Teleportanum Suxiesix. Long name, right? Anyway, the spell teleports you but leaves a black hole behind that lasts for twelve seconds. The spell is basically a get-out-of-jail kind of spell." He said as he was now waiting for his victim to respond.

His victim did not speak but only stared at his eerie features. The man's grin widens as he takes out a switchblade from his coat pocket. "My name is Genesis, I won't tell you where you are, but I'm sure you'll eventually find out soon enough." Genesis said, admiring his small knife in his hand. The steel plate blade's reflected an image of the figure strapped on the metal cart. It was Twilight Sparkle.

"Boy oh boy, the demons really don't like you. When they found out you came here they wanted to do nothing more but find and kill you. All for your soul of course, lollipop." Genesis said pushing the cart in an elevator. Pressing the down button behind him, he turned around letting his hands off the handle bar of the cart. He folded his hands together as he stared up at the ceiling humming a song. Twilight looks to her left and right notices how the walls in the elevator were completely made of barbed wires. Behind these sharp metal wires that disgusted her were walls made of pulsing red flesh leaking black liquid out of its puss like lumps. She saw moving faces and limbs within these disturbing walls.

When the elevator passed the first floor Twilight saw a beaten, bloodied up version of herself pinned in the red flesh with maggots eating away her eye sockets. Seeing this completely scared her. This had to be either a nightmare or a sign that she was dead. She hoped it wasn't either of those. She started struggling to get out her leather binds but was unsuccessful. The grinning man glanced at her and chuckled. He surely was taking pleasure of her struggle to get free.

"Damn it, let me go! I want to get out of here now!" She yelled trying to cast a spell, but she felt none of her magical energy working properly.

"Remember that letter you wrote when you were just a filly?" Genesis asked, causing the mare to freeze in shock.

Glancing at him slowly, Twilight was trying to figure out how this man knew so much about her. "H-h-how do you know about that letter?" She asked. Genesis turned around looking straight at her. He grabbed the handle bar of the cart as the elevator stopped on its designated floor and opened its doors. When he pulled her out of the elevator, he turned the cart around and began pushing it forward down a corridor. The doors on each side of the hall were left open and each room he passed by had hanging body bags leaking blood into filled buckets.

"Answer my question!" Twilight demanded.

Genesis didn't answer, still and remaining quiet, ignoring her. Twilight started hearing the sound of a young foal crying down the corridor in one of the rooms on the left side. "Who is that, who is crying?" She asked.

When the cart passed by the door, she gasped after seeing her mother and father holding a crying foal version on her. Shining Armor who was a colt was looking up at his parents smiling.

"Shining Armor, w-what is he doing there, what am I doing there, what the hell is going on?!" Twilight yelled in confusion. The events so far in this world were not clear to her. She couldn't understand it. What were these rooms supposed to show? What were they supposed to mean? She couldn't find the answer to this situation.

"Somepony, somebody, someone, or something explain to me what the FUCK is going on?!" She yelled hearing her voice echo across the dreadful looking hallway of death.

"Twilight Sparkle, I believe you know the answer to all those questions." Genesis said calmly with a dark tone. When he passed a room, Twilight looked in the room and saw a small purple filly that had a small glowing horn poking out her mane that looked similar to hers. This little filly was using magic to dissect a dead raven. Deep down in some part of her mind, she knew who that filly was in that empty room.

When she was far from the room, Twilight looked down across the hall and saw The Spawn crawling on the ceiling with its head twitching. The Spawn started screeching like a tape recorder being both, rewound and fast forwarded added along with the white noise. This hurt her ears and even made them bleed. The Spawn's head was twitching vibrantly. She opened her mouth wide and yelled in pain, but her voice wasn't loud enough to be heard.

Genesis closes his eyes and starts humming a song. He soon went past The Spawn ignoring Twilight's pain. The stinging noise soon stopped causing Twilight to stop her yelling. She was breathing heavily trying to regain her breath.

"I was wondering about that letter of yours. It was the letter that had your fate set. Soon you'll be free, lollipop." The eerie man said.

"W-what do you want with me, what have I done to you?" She asked, looking up at Genesis.

"Oh lollipop, you've done nothing wrong, I'm just doing this because it's my job." He said, calmly staring straight ahead. "I'm simply the one you can call your grave digger."

"So, I'm dead, is that it, what about Cadence, is she okay?" Twilight asked becoming worried for herself and her friend.

"Maybe you are and maybe you aren't, beats me. Cadence, heh, maybe?" Genesis said, stopping the cart in front of an elevator. The doors opened up revealing nothing to be on the other side. "This is where we say goodbye and see you later." He whispered into her ear.

"Wait, there's no elevator there, I'll fall and die!" Twilight yelled, but seeing the sick psychotic grin upon this man's face she could tell he that he wasn't going to regret this.

"Don't worry; soon, you'll be free with the rest of them." He said before kicking the cart in which rolled into the empty elevator shaft. Genesis chuckled after he heard Twilight yell out his name.

'You're always on my mind, Illiad. I enjoy talking to you all the time because you listen to me and have a decent opinion about it. You're smart just like me and can read any kind of book within Celestia's level, just like me. You were truly somepony I've grown to want. "Want" is the strong emphasis as you can already tell. I was quite greedy and did whatever I can to get what I want. Knowledge is beauty amongst those with or without power. But that's only noticeable for those who are willing to sacrifice even their loved ones in order for them to gain this vast source of knowledge.

But as time grew longer, I soon realized that it was you that I not only wanted but wanted to love and be loved back. I love you, Illiad. I wish you were still alive, I wish you can hear me.'

-Twilight Sparkle.

This letter was by Twilight's side as she woke up back in her room that looked perfectly normal. "W-what, was that all a dream?" She wondered looking around for any unusual things in the room, exclude the letter by her side. When she looked down, the letter from her vanished and was replaced by the letter she took from Illiad's office. "Was that really a dream?"

"No."

Then suddenly Twilight's eyes shot open as she found herself in the center of a lobby starring up at Cadence who was pinned to a round metal table hanging from the ceiling. Behind her was a balcony where a large humanoid creature was wearing bloody butcher robes. There was a large cow skull on this creature that had four massive claws. This "Thing" was Faxilimis, the true executioner under Azazel's wings.

"What the hell is going on, what do you want with me? Leave me and her alone; leave us all the hell alone!" Twilight yelled.

"Twilight, Twilight, Twilight!" Cadence yelled out her name in need of help. But help was impossible; she was in the executioner's hands now. Faxilimis looked at her back and raised its top right claw. Twilight, HELP!" Her voice was muffled by the amount of blood that clogged her throat right after Faxilimis jabbed its sharp black claws at the center of her back.

"NO!" Twilight yelled holding her hoof out to Cadence in shock. Faxilimis pulled its claw out and looked at Twilight giving her a demonic roar.

Twilight collapsed to the ground on her rump. Her mane cast a shadow over her eyes as she looked down. "It's all my fault. I never should have put your life in danger. Because of me and my...sins, you and Shining Armor are dead," Twilight said to herself in a mournful tone. "But, that doesn't mean I'm going to sit here and wait for my death. No, I will die when I want to and I'm not dying now. This ends now, time to die you scumbag!"

Faxilimis roars jumping on to the ground. When it extended its arms wide, the demon roared at the lavender mare who was now in her sin state.

"My body is close to its breaking point if I continue using my magic in my sin mode. I better put an end to this once and for all." Twilight said charging up a spell. "But wait, maybe I could use that one spell Lord Samuel taught me, hopefully that'll work."

Faxilimis roars again and charges straight towards her with its claws scrapping the ground. Twilight's horn began glowing dark purple. A runic circle appeared behind her glowing purple. Small tendrils of purple energy start flowing out of the circle touching Twilight's horn. As Faxilimis pounces, Twilight launches her powerful spell causing the entire room to be covered in a massive bright light.

Twilight yelled as she woke up from the floor in her library. Looking around, everything was back to normal. Twilight quickly scanned for any illusions; gladly there weren't any. She's never been this scared her entire life. As soon as she had gotten up from the ground, she vomited on to the wooden floor. She was starting to wonder if Cadence and Shining were actually dead, but deep down in her heart, she knew they were.

Twilight felt like her body was in a large amount of pain. She used too much magic during her realm run. She felt guilty of this terrible event. Shining, Cadence, and Illiad are all dead because of her "Wants" and "Needs" but even though their fates ended dreadfully, their memories wouldn't. She will remember them for her entire life. They all will be on her mind.

To be continued

(Thank you for reading and thank you EpicAeromancer33 for editing. Be sure to leave a nice review that is about two or more sentences long)


	39. Moon Ponies ducklings

**Chapter 39: I'll be back **

**(My little pony is owned Hasbro and Lauren Faust, OCs belong to their rightful owners. Enjoy!)**

Finally, the sun was able to rise into the sky. Though, the mushroom cloud was still in the sky, it was still able to rise and cast a radiant ray of light upon the world. Little Strife glanced up at the sky surprised that the sun was able to go up. It had to mean that Celestia was all patched up and able to use her magic. Looking to right of his side, he watched Fluttershy teaching ducks how to swim. He believed that it was odd how ducks couldn't swim, but that was soon change when he founded out that these ducks had no mother to be taught how to swim. He felt bad for the ducklings, he knew what it was like to be motherless. Quietly sighing, he looked at the pond in front of him. He felt relax for once in his life.

"Strife, are you okay, you seem tired?" Fluttershy asked, trotting to him with baby ducks following her behind.

Strife glances at her and nods his head, before he looks back up at the sky. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath feeling the wind brush through his mane. "Yeah, I'm kind of tired." He said looking at her. "How's the ducklings, can they swim yet?"

"Not yet, but they are close. I think that if I continue to encourage them to paddle their feet in the water, maybe then, they'll learn how to swim without my guidance." Fluttershy said looking at the baby ducklings playing with one another. She smiled softly and glanced at Strife who went back to starring at the sky. Something seemed quite odd about Strife. She never seen him this calm before. Usually he would tend to always be on a hurry. He was busy quite lot on handling cult activity and never had a chance to relax and take a break. She guessed that perhaps this time of the day he felt at peace letting as much stress that had fall off his haunch shoulders.

Strife slowly smiled as he let the air he breathed in out. Fluttershy sat by his side, laying her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and started humming a soft song. Her pink tail wrapped around his gray tail, as her right wing laid on his back. Strife eyes slowly open, taking in the small rays of light from the sun. The mushroom cloud meant nothing to him as he let his mind wander off into peace. The only thing he did not cut off to himself was Fluttershy, the blue sky, the pond, the grass, and the ducklings.

"Matrem, ut sis mihi ponere venisset? (Mother, may you please lay a blanket on me?) Potuistis cantare mihi iuvante sequi ad adiuvandum me dormitis? (Could you sing me a lullaby to help me sleep?) Planeta volutat sub tuo nocte (The planet revolves under the night), dae tuetur a sole lumen (as the sun protects it from the demons with its light). Sub custodia nocte dormiam (Tonight I shall sleep under your protection), dum caritate fulgentes in me (while you glittered me in your loving affection). Goodnight, mater mea die ac nocte (Goodnight, my mother of the night)." Fluttershy sung.

A glowing circle with six triangles forming one large triangle in the center appeared on her wings. Small bright tendrils formed out of the glowing circle extending outward into the air. They soon wrapped around each other and morphed into two pairs of massive white wings that a pink trail line from the end of her wings, all the way to her back. When they opened wide, while shedding glowing white feathers, they were larger then any wing pony wings would usually be. Fluttershy's eyes were glinting like sparkling diamonds everytime the rays from the sun pass by her eyes.

This state she was in was her sin state but had a more heavenly look to it. She was a peaceful mare that believed fighting was no way to solve anything. Unlike her friends' sin modes, hers alone only gave her energy and abilities that a white mage would have such as healing. Strife and Nocta Deae are the only ones that seen her in this state. Whenever she is in her state, she would be considered to be call Madre Terra, due to her loving affection towards nature and its inhabitants. She was the mother of earth that would protect and discipline her children like her animals and other sorts of wild forest creatures when she is needed to.

Strife's eyes slowly closed again. He enjoyed Fluttershy's small lullaby that Nocta Deae had taught her. The "Lullaby for a Raven" was one of his favorite lullabies he once heard Nocta sing when he was young. Hearing Fluttershy singing part of the lyrics reminded him about the good times in his past. He wish that he could stay like this with Fluttershy for the whole day. But he knew that was not going to happen. He had to still do his job in protecting as much ponies as he could from any threat.

"This feeling, I've never felt this so calm in so long." Strife said smiling again.

**When Strife was still a colt**

Dexilus and Strife were sitting together in a table inside a diner. The both of them were eating ice cream in a cup with a cherry on top and a straw by the side. Today was Strife's birthday and the day of his birthday was his mother's passing. The father and son did there best to spend a wonderful day together without having the need to be reminded of Timid. So far everything was going perfectly swell. Dexilus was able to take Strife to many places like the amusement park, R'yleh, Yesahphir Campground, any many other places he enjoyed going to.

Strife licked his lips starring at his ice cream. Picking it up, he tosses the straw away at started stuffing his hungry face in the strawberry banana nut ice cream. Dexilus looked at his son oddly surprised that he would resort to using his face to eat instead of the straw. Seeing his resort into this way of eating this way made him chuckled. When Strife finished his meal, he looked up at his smiling father and smiled sheepishly at him.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist it." Strife said.

Dexilus pat Strife on the head and continue to chuckled. "It's alright, I did the same thing when I founded out it was my birthday. Just be glad Erebos and Lyncro weren't around today or you'll find yourself having brain freeze for the next few weeks." He said, folding his hooves around the back of his head. "Are you enjoying your birthday, Strife?"

Strife nodded his head happily. He started to eye down his father's ice cream, licking his lips in the progress. It was a double chocolate chip, one of his favorites. Dexilus noticed Strife gazed at his meal, so he nudged towards him with his hoof allowing Strife permission to have it. Just like the other ice cream, Strife shoved his into thr tasty sweet cream frosted milk. To the alicorn's surprise, he didn't get a brain freeze. Perhaps it was luck that he didn't get one. But that luck was soon changed when Strife's eyes widen. He clutched his head and groaned. His eyes squinted dripping some ice cream. Dexilus bursted into a fit of laughter as his son groaned unpleasantly.

"Not funny, dad!" Strife said pointing at him.

Dexilus stopped laughing and looked at his son smiling. He levitated a small napkin towards Strife face, wiping away the ice cream. "Not my fault, Strife. Next time don't shove your face into the ice cream." He said levitating the napkin back onto the plate after cleaning Strife's face. "Unless you plan on becoming a clown in the future."

"No!" Strife yelled glaring at Dexilus.

Dexilus laughs and says, "I'm kidding runt, sheesh you are so easy to trick."

"That was a cruel joke." Strife said pouting as he looked away with his noise pointed high in the air.

"Well Strife, what do you want to do next, we still have the rest of the day free?" Dexilus asked.

Strife started to think of something else to do. They already been into all of the funnest places known to pony and divine god. So far he couldn't think of anywhere else to go. Looking at his father calmly, he shrugged his haunched shoulders. "Beats me, hmm, how about you tell me a story?" He asked causing Dexilus to look at him surprised.

"A story from me?" Dexilus asked earning a nod from Strife. "Well okay, how do you want it to be?" He asked.

"A story about the moon." Strife said smiling.

"The moon..." A quick flashback of Timid's smile flashed through Dexilus eyes in a split second. He shook his head a little earning a confused look from Strife. Looking at his son again, he quickly thought of an excuse to ease down his son's worryness. "Don't worry runt, that was just a headache I got by watching you get a brain freeze." He lied but Strife easily felt for it and gritted his teeth at his father.

"Hey, I'm not a runt." Strife said through his angry tone.

"I'm kidding, sheesh, you're so easy to fool." Dexilus said chuckling. "Alright, sit back runt and listen to me about the story of the moon. Now, once upon time there was a kingdom on the moon that ruled it with an iron hoof. There was no war and no threats made amongst the kingdom called Jūno. The ponies lived in a economic peaceful society. There were no poors and their were no rich exclude the rulers but they split their money with their citizens. The rulers of Jūno was King Nexusix and King Syndixcates. They were brothers who both enjoyed learning about the astronomical and universal cycles that revolves around their planet."

"They wanted to explore the multiverse, just so they could learn what goes on in other planets, inhabited or not. Eventually they came across this planet which was 180,000,000 miles away from theirs. The kings wanted to visit this world, so they started to work on projects that would get them there. They had speeches given out to their subjects enlightning them of the wonderful news of their planet's long distance cousin. They were all happy of this new remarkable discovery and started working on the projects their kings made. After twelve years, they made a ship and had it go to this world. Mind you, Strife they were advance in their technology that you don't see around here." Dexilus said earning a nod from Strife who was happily quiet.

Taking a moment to breathe, Dexilus began his story telling. "Now, whten the ship got to this world, it was empty of lifeforms similar to them. All that they found were grass, trees, mountains, water, and so much more that we see today. Their were also mythical creatures like griffins and dragons, but they were all seperate from each other in their lands. Now the ponies that had landed on the planet decided to mark a large part of land before doing research on other species. After they gained enough information about these monarch and barbaric monarchs were the only ones that inhabited the planet, they both went back to their planet. The information received from the ponies that entered into this world made the kings happy. So, they had their subjects make a lot of rockets." He said.

"So what happen after made a lot of rockets?" Strife asked.

"They all went into this world and had towns and kingdoms built. The rest of the rulers became aware of their landmarkers. Some kings negotiated with the brothers into building places for them. The brothers agreed to their requests and were praised for their skills in craftmenship. But there were a few kings that only wanted the technology the brothers had for war. Of course they were denied, for you see Strife, they were peaceful and friendly negotiates. When you try to negotiate with them involving violence of any kinds they would not agree to any deal with you at all. No king could harm them or even frame them because the kings they made friends with wouldn't allow any sort harm towards them. And so, the two kings and their pony subjects ruled their land in peace and harmony." Dexilus said smiling.

"What kind of ponies were they?" Strife asked.

"King Nexsusix is an unicorn and his brother is a earth pony." Dexilus answered.

"I like the story, would you mind telling me another one?" Strife asked excitingly.

"Heh, sure runt, now let's see, once upon time..."

**Current Timeline**

"That story..." Strife was shocked that he still remembered the moon pony story his father had told him long ago. "I can't believe I still remember it."

"Remember what, Strifre?" Fluttershy asked gazing at him with curiousity.

"A story, that my dad

once told me when I was a young colt." Strife said glancing at her.

"Was it...bad?" She asked timidly.

"No...it was...alright. It kind of loosen up some stress in me, allowing some air breathe in without being strangled by problems." He answered calmly.

"Well that's glad to hear." She said smiling happily at Strife. To hear him feel relieved from his stress made her happy because Strife will come closer to feeling relax and gain peace for himself. He noticed her smile and blushed. He was confused about her smile towards him, unaware of the inner peace he had accomplished with himself. Deciding to let it slide, he went back into looking at the sky smiling softly. Fluttershy smiled and laid her head back down on his shoulder starring at the sky.

"Strife?" She whispered.

"Yeah?" He responded.

"When you go...will you...come back?" She asked.

Strife shuts his eyes and says, "Fluttershy..." He reopened them and looked at the pond spotting the baby ducklings swimming in the pond together. "I'll be back."


	40. A moment of your courtesy

**Chapter 40: A Moment Of Your Courtesy**

**Two Years Ago**

"You're weak and you know it. Why do you continue getting up, even though you know that your fate set?" Erebos asked, looking at Rainbow Dash who was covered in cuts and bruises. They were in a forest not too far from Ponyville. Around them were melting trees sizzling smoke from the purple acid that was on it. They were training together and the training was brutal. Erebos was a hard teacher who was always putting Dash's life at stake. But in the end, she always survived.

Erebos walked up to the cyan pegasus that was struggling to get up from the ground. He smirked and pulled his hood down revealing his face. "How are you going to get stronger if you continue to stay on the ground? Get up you pathetic clown! How in the Hells am I stuck with a stupid, boasting fool like you?" He asked, earning a heated, angry glare from Dash.

"S-shut up." She said struggling to get up.

"Why should I? I can talk like this to you as much as I want. Look at you, you're on the ground. You're weak, just simply weak." Erebos said starting to laugh maniacally.

Rainbow Dash manages to finally get up from the ground while she was breathing heavily. Her eyes were red and her pupils were shrunken into little dot size. Her body was completely in pain as her breathing became even heavier. She started feeling her body trembling, close to the point that it will make her collapse onto the ground. Looking at Erebos with a hateful expression, she struggled to string out words from her mouth. "I-I-I am not weak, prick." Her tone was laced with not only pain, but with anger and hate.

This did not faze him, it only amused him. This training method Erebos always performed on his contractors like Dash may have always been brutal, but this kind of training helped Dash not only become more resistant against attacks, but it also made her more aware of her surroundings and able to quickly stay on her hooves. Erebos, the Prideful Devil, sat down and looked at her with glowing eyes. She felt her wounds on her body begin to heal and the pain was beginning to fade away. When his eyes stopped glowing and she was finally healed, he got up from the ground and started to walk away.

"H-hey, are we done today?" Rainbow Dash asked becoming surprised as she got up from the ground. It usually took more than three days for her training with Erebos to actually end, and this was her second day of training.

"Yeah, come with me, I'm taking you to the diner." Erebos said after he stopped and turned around, motioning Dash to follow him with his left hoof.

Rainbow Dash was a little bit confused, but decided to just say nothing and follow him. _'I wonder where he's taking me.' _She thought as he led her down the path towards Ponyville.

After several long minutes of walking, they made it into Ponyville. Erebos had his hood on, hiding his horns from the ponies that were enjoying their sunny day. Dash never understood Erebos' hood problem. Was he nervous, embarrassed, scared, or cautious with the ponies that never seen a pegasus demon god with horns? It took her awhile to realize that he was only keeping his hood on so he wouldn't attract any unneeded attention. Especially from the wrong crowd of ponies.

Erebos took Dash into a diner and found a seat for the two of them to sit in. As they sat in their red cushioned chairs, the cyan pegasus looked at the prideful devil confused. Why would he ever take her to a diner? This wasn't like him so there had to be a catch here.

"Do you have something on your mind?" Erebos asked causing Dash to get out of her suspicious trance.

Taking a moment to refresh herself, Dash sighs and says in a calm tone, "Yeah, you're taking me out and you never take me out. There's something odd about you and it's quite creepy." She rested her right hoof on the side of her chin. Erebos chuckled looking out of the window.

"True, I never took you out to places like this before. I could already tell how that creeps you out. Now, knowing you're going to believe me, would you be surprised if I told you to relax and enjoy yourself?" Erebos asked causing Rainbow Dash to look at him surprised.

"Yeah, what do you think?" She asked in shocked tone.

Erebos chuckles and says, "Well it's true, I took you to relax and enjoy yourself. It may seem like it's out of character for me, Dash, but I'm not really a cold hearted asshole. I'm just a rough ass teacher trying to make sure his student is well trained for the outside world." He looked at her. Dash gasped when she saw a small, calming smile through his hood. "Dash, there's one thing that I easily noticed about you. You're easily hot-tempered towards anypony around you, especially me."

Dash looked away, blushing in embarrassment. She had to agree with him, this was true about her. Dash's boldness and loyalty towards her friends weren't as easily matched with her temper. Out of the Mane Six. Dash wouldn't back down from any challenge or life risking situation. She will risk her own body and life in order to succeed in accomplishing a goal.

"Dash, that hot-temper side in you is both useful, and not useful. It's what makes a pony out of you and what also makes a foal out of you. You should learn how to control it and use it when necessary. If you misuse it, it can strike you back in the ass and trust me you won't like it." Erebos said causing Dash to look at him very slowly. He could tell that she was silently agreeing with him, but at the same time she was having a difficult time accepting it. He decided to lay a hoof on hers causing her to look down at it and back at him confused.

"I'm giving you a year to think about this. After that, well, you'll finally be able to realize what makes you my contractor. I did pick you for a specific reason and I hope you find out what that reason was and what it was meant for." He said before getting out of his seat. He proceeded towards the exit only to be stopped by Rainbow Dash who spoke up.

"Wait, but how am I supposed to control it?" She asked looking at her hoof before looking back at him.

Erebos glanced back at her and smirked. "That's up for you to find out." He said and with that done, he walked out of the diner leaving Dash alone.

"I can see why I need his training..." She rested her head on her right hoof, looking out of the window. "I can't do everything on my own." She said.

**Present Time**

Dash was in the forest, breathing heavily as sweat rolled down her face. Around her were destroyed trees, bent down and torn from their roots. She had been training in the same parts of the forest Erebos had once trained her at. Looking up at the sunny sky, she saw birds flying by. A white feather fell off one of them, slowly flowing down. When it reached down, she watched it touched the ground.

"It's time, isn't..." She muttered to herself closing her eyes. When she reopened them, she saw Scootaloo smiling at her happily holding out the white feather to her. "Scoots?" She asked, taking the feather and putting it on the side of her ear. When she looked back down, Scoots was gone. "I'm going to avenge you, Scoots. I'm going to make Azazel pay." She said, before looking at the last tree standing. Her eyes narrowed as she launched herself towards the tree and swung her hoof.

**To Be Continued**

(Thank you for reading my dear readers! I hope you all have a pleasant holiday!)


	41. The Canyon

**Chapter 41: The Canyon**

(My Little Pony is owned by Lauren Faust and Hasbro, all OCs belong to their rightful owners. Enjoy!)

Redpen sat down on top of a large mountain, stretching his wings out. He flew for a long time and needed a rest. It was day time to his surprise and relief he didn't see the moon. Getting up from the ground, the red alicorn walked to ledge of the mountain and glanced down. It was quite high that any pony without wings or the lack of teleportation would have plummeted to the ground.

Whistling in amusement, he backed away and turned around and soon gasped. Applejack and Dexilus were sitting on the ground, glaring at him. Before he could even open his mouth, he felt the air around him shift. A sudden painful feeling swept through his body, coming from his stomach. Looking down, he gasped seeing AJ's hoof deep in his stomach. As he looked at her shocked, he saw the sinister grin the mare was giving him before she blew him back. Redpen flew back uncontrollably, stunned from the quick blow.

He gritted his teeth and corrected himself using his wings to keep himself balanced in the air. Applejack slammed her hooves on the ground, causing it to crack beneath her, and dashed towards Redpen leaving a sandy trail in her wake. The alicorn gasped as AJ leaped towards him and in seconds swung her right foreleg. He didn't have time to dodge the attack, so he blocked it with his forelegs only to get blown back down the mountain. He could feel his forelegs soaring with pain from that attack. But he eventually had to ignore the pain for now after he saw AJ leap of the mountain, heading straight towards him like a torpedo.

"This mare is crazy!" Redpen shouted in shocked.

He took a deep breath inhalation then exhale, firing large white fireballs at Applejack. They hit her, but she went through them unfazed. This shocked Redpen, this mare was unaffected by his Ember Ball and on top of that; she was going through them like it was nothing. He opened his wings and started to flap them, so he could rebound his fall. When he was coming closer to the ground, he flipped backwards and landed on the ground hard and kept leaping back, dodging the crashing mare who caused a small crater to form on her landing spot.

Redpen gritted his teeth again in pain, the landing he conjured for his hooves was not so much of a great idea. The strength of her attacks were unbelievable. Applejack eventually walked out of the dust cloud that she formed on her landing. She bore the same grin on her muzzle and a few scratches that still didn't bother her. This mare was a tank.

"Is that all, partner?" She asked, earning a painful groan from Redpen. "Guess that's enough, well then, I might as well just kill you." Applejack said, getting into a running stance. Redpen gasped preparing to block another attack, casting a holy fire shield spell. But to his shock, that was not enough to stop the destructive mare from breaking through his shield head on and bucking him in the chest. He flew back crashing through a few dead bushes before he skidded on the ground slowing down. When he got up from the ground, he looked up seeing the mare coming straight down towards him with her hooves ready to crush his head. He quickly leaped away dodging the crashing attack.

He got up coughing out blood and glanced at Applejack. "Holy: Fire Serpentine!" He yelled as his horn glowed bright, casting a large white fire serpent hissing at her. Applejack smirked and got back into a running stance. "See if you can take this on!" He launched the serpent straight towards her.

"Come on, is that all you got?" Applejack shouted before she ran towards the incoming fire serpent. "I'll make ash work out of you!" She yelled, before she leaped towards the incoming serpent with her hoof ready to swing. When she came in contact with the serpent, she swung her hoof hard, smashing the head of the fire serpent. This blow caused a large explosion to explode across the area they were on. Redpen flew back into a bush as part of the mountain shattered in half. The clouds in the sunny sky spread out, revealing the blue sky.

Applejack remained only scratched and unfazed once again. A smirk was on her muzzle as she glared at Redpen who was recovering from the explosion. The alicorn gasped at the site around him, this mare caused the area to become a burnt wasteland. Looking at her again, he started to think on bailing from this fight, fully aware that he was not going to win this one anytime soon.

"Applejack, that's enough." Dexilus called, appearing by her side with a stern look.

"What, what do you mean that's enough, he ain't supposed to live. Our mission clarified us to kill any Paradise member on site and he is one of them." Applejack said in an objecting tone.

"I know that." Dexilus said, glancing at her. "But our mission has now changed, we are defecting from the Samuel cult, but that doesn't mean we are joining any other group, we are still fighting Paradise. We're fighting every group that stands in our way. "

"What do you mean, Lord Dexilus?" Applejack asked, shocked.

"I already appointed Braeburn to proceed on with the invasion. Applejack, you have a choice, stick with me or stick with the cult, but either way, it wouldn't matter what side you pick. I am doing what I want to do. If anypony gets in my way, I will not hold back." He said calmly, looking at the sky.

Applejack continued to look at him. She soon looked down, scratching the sand with her right hoof. "You aren't kidding, huh, Dexilus?" She asked.

"No, I'm not." He answered.

"Well...I...I am going to stick with you. You are after all my contact that I signed myself to. Where you go, I go." She said looking up at him with a smirk on her muzzled.

Dexilus smirked back closing his eyes slowly. "Good..." He turned towards Redpen, looking straight at him. "You, boy, I want you to spread out the word to your friends that the realm to Azazel has been shut off. It will be pointless trying to find him there since he is not there anymore. Where you will find him is where you will find Samuel. I'm sure your friend, Twilight, can assist you on that part." He said, spreading his wings.

"Why are you sparing me?" Redpen asked, curious to why he was being spared by a defecting Samuelnist god.

"I need someone to stay alive and spread the word. You are one of them, so be glad I didn't let Jack here tear you a new hole. Be careful out there, I could have sworn I saw a phoenix heading your way. Try not to die, I like my messengers alive and not toasted into ash." He said, before he started flapping his wings, picking up air. Applejack tilted her hat to Redpen before she turned around and ran off. Dexilus gave a small nod before he turned around and flew off, following Applejack.

'Sheesh, monkey, you have such bad luck.' Alexi said, chuckling.

Redpen closes his eyes, sighing. "Shut up, I should hurry up before Nero gets to me first." Redpen said struggling to flap his wings. His wings managed to pull him up into the air, but he flinched in pain, when he felt his wings give away his air, causing him to fall softly two inches down to the ground. Cursing under his breath. He glanced at each side of his wing and noticed how bruised up they were. "That mare did a total number on me." He groaned.

'Looks like you have to be run now...monkey.' Alexi said in his chuckling tone.

Redpen had no choice but to agree with the talking man inside of his head. He was in no condition to fly. He started running ahead, heading towards the direction Ponyville was located at. He could feel the air growing cold around him. This was not good at all. He knew Nero was near. Nero wasn't the one to always give mercy to his opponents even when they are powerless. What happened previously in the burning griffin city was by luck. But right now, he knew he was not going to have luck on his side. Time was now strain as he picked up more speed. He used his holy fire powers to boost his speed so he could go a bit faster, but he knew that wasn't going to be able to get away from the dark Phoenix.

Then, a loud piercing bird called was heard behind Redpen. It was Nero in the form of a Dark Phoenix from behind him. Fear started picking up deep within the alicorn's head as he saw his adversary fire large, dark, burning balls at him. He knew there was no way he could avoid this attack. Shutting his eyes, he braced himself for the burning impact. But when the fireballs came close to him, they exploded without even touching him.

Redpen opened his eyes, looking around left and right confused. Looking up, he spotted Solar and as he looked down, he saw that he was far from touching the ground; instead he was far up in the sky above the ground. "Who are you?!" He shouted.

"Solar Eclipse." He answered.

"Solar, wait...Solar Eclipse! Found you!" He yelled, only to be startled by the blast that hit Solar's back. They started falling down. Solar grunted in pain and soon gasped when he saw Nero coming straight down towards them slowly turning his fire into ice. Solar launched a few thunderbolts at the ice through his horn but the attacked only angered the ice bird instead of taking him out. This shocked both of the alicorns. Solar quickly grabbed Redpen and teleported onto a mountain.

"What the hell, that didn't work?" He stated in shocked.

"He's Nero, only I can take him down, but in this condition. I'm weak against him." Redpen said.

"Did he beat you to a pulp?" Solar asked, looking at the amount of bruises on the red alicorn.

"N-no...his was far worse than hers. Look, we have to get out of here. Think you can teleport me back to Paradise H.Q. Solar?" Redpen asked.

"Yeah, I can, stay still-ahh!" Solar was cut off when he felt a burning hoof collide into the right side of his muzzle knocking him to the side. Redpen had little time to react when Nero quickly turned to him and bucked him hard in the chest knocking him to the side.

"Foolish Redpen, do you think I would let you leave when we were unfinished with our fight. I still haven't had the chance to finally kill you, but now I can do it right here and right now. No more interruptions!" Nero yelled as he went into his ponified form with a scar on his right shoulder and stomped his hooves on the ground launching a wave of dark fire straight at Redpen. He panicked blocking his face.

Solar quickly gets up and leaps into the blast. He yelled in pain feeling the dark fire torch his back. This shocked Redpen and angered him that he was still unable to build up enough strength to fight back. He knew fighting was pointless. He was not going to win this battle and the only way that he could avoid proceeding any further into this battle was running away. But knowing Nero, it was going to be extremely difficult. Nero was not always one to let his prey get away.

"Solar, are you okay?" Redpen asked worryingly.

"No, my back, it keeps burning. Even if I try to heal it, it just keeps burning." He groaned in pain.

"That's because I hit you with my flames, the very flames coming from hell. I also added a mix of hell-ice magic into my fire. It will freeze your magic and prevent you from even trying to escape." Nero said.

"The same damn thing, that you used on me back in the city. Damn it Nero, don't you have something else to do besides going after me and involving him in this?!" Redpen shouted.

"I don't give a flying horse fuck about this war if you're implying that. I just want you to die Redpen." Nero said getting into a running stance. "Even if means killing him in the progress."

Before Nero could launch a single attack, a cloaked pony appeared out of Redpen's shadow launching umbra-shurikins. Nero gasped and rolled out of the way from the incoming dark projectiles. Another wave of dark shurikins came at him causing him to leap high into the air. "Those attacks..." He narrowed his eyes at the mysterious figure down below. "They look so familiar." He said before turning into his hellfire Phoenix form.

"W-who are you?" Solar asked, looking at the cloaked figure.

"Be glad I am doing this. Our battle will come soon, Solar. Now, begone, if you can still run, you better run fast because where I am about to send you is 23 miles near Ponyville. Goodluck." The male sounding figure said. Solar's eyes widen as he soon realized who this pony was. But before he had anytime to shout his name, a large shadow wrapped around the two alicorns and went into the ground. This angered Nero, he didn't know where this pony sent Redpen, meaning he once again, lost the chance to kill him.

"You asshole! I had the chance to finally kill him and you dare interfere!?" He shouted.

"Yeah, I know how that sucks. But this time you are hereby ordered to stop this immediately. Your mission must be completed without any time to waste. That even means trying to kill Redpen." The pony said.

"But- "No buts, do your mission or do you want to anger Lord Azazel, Nero?" The pony asked in a threatening tone.

Nero gritted his teeth but soon sighed and turned back into his pony form, landing on the ground softly. He grumbled under his breath. "Fine." He muttered.

"Good, don't worry, you'll get your turn." The pony said, taking off his hood. The pony was a zebra. "The Joint Operation is almost complete. Psionic and Mat are falling for the trap that we set up for them." He said.

"Great, should I be surprised that a traitor and a Paradise member are going to get slaughtered in royal mob business, Lucy?" Nero asked in a non-caring tone.

"Well, maybe you should for once in your life, and please call me Black March. You know how I hate that name." He said.

"Whatever, Lucy, let's just go." Nero said, walking away. "I already have to wait once again."

"Well, wait a bit longer, soon...we will get a chance to finally kill them. Just not yet." He said.

To Be Continued

(Thank you for reading and thank you EpicAeromancer33 for editing.)


	42. The Perhaps Last Message

Chapter 42: A message to the ponies and to those we know and love.

Magic Junk, Little Strife, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity all stood in the center of the throne room, facing Celestia who was back on her throne, covered in bandage wrappings. The throne room was still in ruins, but there were enough construction workers in the room rebuilding destroyed walls and columns. Magic did insisted on helping them rebuild the entire place in mere seconds, but the ponies refused the offer kindly. Not wanting to question them why, he decided not to ask again. Celestia looked outside with a gloom look and back at the Paradise members, excluding Twilight. She knew Twilight had no trust for her and it would take a very long time to regain it. She couldn't blame her, but if it meant keeping her safe then she would most likely do it. However, the chance to avoid putting this lavender mare in the dead center of a war between two Gods was unavoidable.

Now, the day finally came for them to end this. Redpen and Solar were in the infirmary after they appeared in the front of the castle's main doors. Redpen managed to inform them all of Dexilus' message, especially the part where he disbanded from being a god. The fact of giving up the position of godhood surprised a lot of ponies in the kingdom. They couldn't question this state of action to be possible or impossible. Strife on the other hoof was suspicious about his father's action more than he was suspicious about Azazel abandoning his world just to see Samuel.

Twilight was having a difficult time deciding if she was ready to go up against her own god. The very one she sold her soul to. The very one who loved and gave her what she always wanted. The feeling that she had once lost so long ago. The feeling that she managed to obtain from Shining Armor and Cadence, and what Celestia had once given her. That feeling was Acceptance, the very feeling that paralleled to being loved and accepting towards the truth.

Rainbow Dash was ready, finally ready to enact her vengeance on Azazel. She was waiting for this very day to finally come into her hooves and it was close. When the portal is finally open, she will be the first one through it. That was her plan after all. She wanted to be the first one to fight Azazel. He was her fuel of unstoppable pain and anger and she will finally be free of it when she sees him.

Pinkie Pie and Rarity were unsure if they really wanted to put their lives on the line. Mostly Rarity, even though she knew of the previous things that she had done a long time ago. When she was with Lyncro. Pinkie Pie really didn't want to take another life away, after her current events with the enemies and innocent victims she killed when she was with Shinnock. She was starting to feel nervous. So, her and Rarity, both decided that they would stay back and assist anypony in need of their help. No pony objected to this, instead gave them hope that they will be back safe and sound. Though the terms of being Safe and Sound were very questionable, nopony knew what was on the other side and how dangerous it was except Twilight.

Taking a look at the soon to be travelers of the God realm, she spoke in a lamented tone that attracted the attention of all the ponies in Equestria. She used the small bit of her magic to project a hologram image for any resident to stop and look at their sun goddess. She even projected an image of herself in the empty city of New Trot City. She needed all of the ponies attention for her and her loyal followers last time on this planet.

"My fellow subjects of the great land of Equestria. I bring you a message that I hope you are all fully aware of that has been spread through any source of the media. For all of you to know, that our country, no, our world is in grave danger. Two cults, who survived and hid themselves well under our hooves are sprouting out from their hiding spots, carrying a large, dark maelstrom that is strong enough to perhaps obliterate our very existence. Just so they can enact their final mission of world destruction, but they are not working together, instead, they are fighting one another, obliterating anything in their way. Even if they are not part of any cult.

My fellow subjects, this war, is known as the "Umbra Ouroboros", "The Eternal Darkness". There is nowhere left for us hide in this world as these groups slaughter one another. But there is one way, which even I regret to resort to in this act of survival. My subjects, we, as a whole, have no choice but to participate in their occult warfare. We, must eliminate these two factions, so that we can be safe from their destruction. We must fight to survive in this upcoming war. My little ponies, you must protect those who matters to you, especially those who are in need of help.

This may be my last message to all of you. But, I hope you all stay safe and protect those that you cherish the most. I am your ruler, goddess, and mother of this country. I am your neighbor, fellow friend, and partner of this world that we share and live in to protect from evil. I am, Princess Celestia, daughter of Queen Cosmos and King Nova."

As the hologram faded away, Celestia felt weak and almost collapsed on side of her chair if it wasn't for Twilight to help her sit straight. The alabaster pony stared at the lavender mare, shocked. Twilight softly smiled at Celestia. The smile she once saw ever since she was filly that passed her magic exam and got her cutie mark. "Twilight?" She spoke surprised.

"Don't talk, just rest. I...I should have never snapped at you. I know that inside your heart you hated yourself for lying to me. But it is alright, Princess." Twilight said softly in a calm happy tone.

"Twilight, stay safe, and don't you dare die." Celestia said hugging her. Twilight hugged back, softly sniffing as she felt tears come out from the strands of her eyes.

"I will, I will come back out of there alive. I swear." She said.

"Twilight?" Magic called calmly, causing her to look back seeing the others smiling at her. "We're ready when you are." He said, smirking.

Twilight smirked back and looked at Celestia with a peaceful smile. Her princess and mentor gave her a confirming nod before hugging her once again. "Twilight, Shining Armor and Cadence aren't dead so you know. We found them injured in the forest nearby the garden. They're alive, but asleep and their injuries are being tended to." Celestia said.

Twilight felt her heart skip a beat in the joy of finding out her brother and best friend and former baby sitter was still alive. That dream she had was really a nightmare. Breaking the hug, she smiles and says, "Thank you...Mom." As those words left her mouth, the lavender mare walked back to her friends. Celestia, smiled brightly, she silently prayed that that all these ponies she had watched would live and see the next day.

As Twilight concentrated some of her magic into her horn and soon cast a portal in the center of the room. She looked at Magic and smiled. He smiled back and glanced at Celestia. She nodded back still smiling. Magic turned to Pinkie Pie nodded his head.

"Good luck and stay safe Magic!" Pinkie Pie said happily.

"Gladly." He said smiling before turning to the portal.

"Well, this is it, our final battle." Strife said next to Magic.

"Yep, it sure is, after this...I think we- "I'm already agreeing with you on that end." Strife interrupted Magic.

Magic chuckles and says, "Alright, let's go and finally end this!"

"Already ahead of you!" Rainbow Dash yelled before she flew into the portal. Twilight ran into the portal and soon Strife did also. Magic, before he took leap looked back at Celestia and smirked.

'I'll keep her safe, all of them.' Magic said to her telepathically, before he vanished into the portal.

"I know you will...Magic Junk." Celestia said softly.

To Be Continued


	43. The Unpromised Land

Chapter 43: Welcome to The Land of the Unpromised

The streets of Ponyville were empty. It was quiet and the clouds in the sky blocked the sun. The wind was blowing mildly as the sounds of drums were heard from afar. Soon the sounds of chords were heard being played from a bass guitar. The music sounded dark and it sounded like it was getting closer to the center of the town. A flying poster that was getting carried away by the wind came to a dead stop when it hit the window of a shop. The paper was a ripped newspaper article that had war images written all over it.

The sounds of maracas were heard shaking as a soft key was being pressed from a piano. A soft whisper of unheard language was echoing through the streets. The tone was grim and soft. Soon words were heard more clearly from this unknown whisperer. But out of this individual's mouth, these words were laced with the tone of hate and pain.

"I can see all of this pain inside you. Left to suffer here, as your life fades into the blue. There is no door for you to go through. As you are drowning here with no clue what to do. Your hope is gone and your life is next to. As the world will fade along with the sun's fire deep inside of you." The voice belonged to Black March who was singing on a mic on top of a cliff staring down at Ponyville. By his side were two ponies and one griffin each wearing dark hooded robes that covered their faces. One pony was playing the maracas while the other pony was playing the bass guitar. The griffin was playing the piano.

Black March grinned as small glowing orbs of light were spotted in the distance of the forest that surrounded Ponyville, especially the mountains. The zebra lifted his right hoof in the air as a dark beam came out of his hoof going straight into the sky. When it reached the tip of the clouds, it began spreading throughout the sky. Darkness started to take over Ponyville. But the glowing orbs of light were still there shining like stars in the night sky. Soon, in the center of the darkness, a speck of light pierced through the blanket of shadows striking the ground like a bolt of lightning. The darkness soon spreads apart causing the clouds to remain in the same place they were in before.

In the center of the town a pure yellow coat, mane, and eye color unicorn glanced left and right before she lifted up her hoof. "Attack!" She yelled before shooting a lightning bolt at the mountain peak, destroying it. The mountain peak exploded into pieces but as the mare watch the crumbling derbies of earth come crashing down into the forest, she could have sworn that she saw a speck of Black March's tail wave to the left before vanishing.

Ponies, from their hiding spots came out of the forests bearing cloaks that had the Samuel triangle insignia on the side. Other ponies from the opposite side of the forest came out bearing cloaks that had the Azazel triangle insignia on the sides. Each rival started running straight into the opposite sides of the town preparing to launch their waves of attacks. The ones on the mountains were Azazelists and Samuelnists each launching magical artillery at one another. The ponies that were hit by the destructive force of magic were either torn to pieces, injured from the explosive collision, or fell down into the empty sheet of white where the ground awaited its victim's lives.

As the ponies entered into the center of town, each rival member took out their sharp weapons and attacked one another. A few pegasi cult members were in the air having aerial battles. A few fell flat to the ground hard, dying on impact. Some were tackled through a window of somepony's household. It was clear that the unicorns in the mountains, the earth ponies in the center of the town, and the pegasi in the air, that this battle was planned out. Young to old, brave to bold, experienced to dimwitted, and certainty and uncertainty, that these ponies were obsessed with one thing and one thing only. Killing.

A few unicorns of the warring factions launched artillery fire on the town, destroying homes and devastating a few. The pegasi used either their weapons or the clouds nearby them. They managed to use them like electrical shock chargers that if any pony tries attacking them they could stun them. But that didn't work all of the time. It was sometimes used as a last resort weapon. The earth ponies used their brute strength to hoof or smash objects upon other opponent's heads. Sometimes they would use their weapons but in their blood, they were driven to use their hooves. It made them more bloodthirsty. The more blood that was shed upon the ground drove these ponies to become all the more uncontrollable that a few killed some of their fellow members.

Black March was walking through the alley quietly watching as some of his fellow brethren either killed or got killed. A smirked appeared on his face as he then looked up seeing Nero leaping across the rooftop. Looking back down at the exit of the alley where the battle was continuing, he chuckled, beginning to run.

Insane was giggling madly as he dodged multiple attacks from his Samuelnists attackers. "Come on, keep swinging, it's not like that's going to work on me!" He taunted before ducking an attack from two ponies hooves. He quickly rolled forward grabbing their foreheads and blew a kiss to each one before he used his Legilimancy on them. The two victim's eyes widen and soon rolled back as Insane smacked their heads into each other. He started to laugh before he looked back at the other attackers. "Come on, all I did was screw up their heads and smacked them back to sense!"

Mat hid behind a door inside the shop. His back was sitting back glancing down. "I am no participant in this fight." He said in a frightened tone. Taking a peek out of the window, he saw the havoc that was going on outside. He frowned and went back to look at the ground. "I will not fight."

Maple and Eulogy stood top of the Bell tower of the Center Hall, watching the battle. Looking at Maple who had a bored expression on her muzzle, Eulogy chuckled. This caused Maple to look at the Necromancer curiously. "What's so funny?" She asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Eulogy asked. "Look at all of them; they're doing what they are born to do. Survive."

"So, what does this have to do with anything? We see this all the time on every mission we were assigned to do. It's an everyday thing." Maple said.

"Yes, that is true, but if you look at them closely, you can see how destructive they are, how willing they are in trying to survive, and how faithful they are to their gods. The split caused this to happen, we both know why, but do they know. Are they blindly following Lord Azazel just to be safe and live a prosperous life in the afterlife or are they just fighting because they have nowhere else left to go?" She asked.

"Beats me, I couldn't care less what they do. They're giving their lives away for whatever they believe." Maple said.

Eulogy rolled her eyes and gave a disapproving grunt. "All you can care about is that stupid colt Solar while your fellow brothers and sisters are being slaughtered down there." She said.

"Hey, that doesn't matter at all." Maple said looking back at her with a serious look on her face.

"I'm surprised that you made it to the rank of being Azazel's lieutenants. Perhaps it was because of Silver." She said resting her hooves on the ledge.

"You know what, forget it, just worry about yourself." Maple said with a red blush on her face of embarrassment.

Eulogy chuckled and lifted her right hoof into the air. The zombified god, Erebos appeared by her side. "Erebos, proceed to Canterlot's gates as the rest of the Azazelists follow your lead." She commanded. Erebos nodded his head and with a grunt, he vanished.

"What do you plan on doing when you get to Canterlot, can't you see that place is heavily fortified?" Maple asked curiously.

"That's for me alone to worry about." She said giving a taunting smirk.

Maple gave her an awkward stare before she realized what Eulogy meant. A giggle left her mouth as she stared back at the battle going on below. "Nevertheless, I give these Samuelnists credit; they know how to fight when it comes to us." She said.

Seven ponies were pinned to the walls in the hospital hallway with long steel poles. The hallways were covered in bodies of all sorts of cult members. Psionic chuckled, walking down the hallway. He glanced left and right at the death he caused upon to both sides of the factions. He licked his lips and flicked a lock of his mane to the side. "So much fun. You all were simply wonderful being my dolls, but I must bid you all adieu." He said but before he could take a single step forward. A hooded pony came from the side and tackled him. He was pinned down to the ground as the mare above him continued to punch him from side to side of his face with her hooves.

Psionic began laughing every time the mare swung and hit him hard in his muzzle. He could care less if he was getting hurt from all of this; instead, he was enjoying the pain. He was getting pleasure off it. "Is that all, come on, harder bitch!" He yelled, laughing.

The mare above him grew angry and started to hit him harder. Blood started to form on her blue hooves. A horn appeared from the dark part of her hood. "RUN, NURSE REDHEART!" She yelled, looking up ahead at a Custodian closet. Psionic's eyes narrowed as he glanced up seeing the white coat, pink mane pony nurse run out of the closet, heading towards the entrance. He chuckled knocking the mare off of him and hoofing her in the face, stunning her to the ground. He turned towards the fleeing mare and pointed his hooves at her causing her to stop.

"Nopony leaves this place!" He yelled.

"Trixie!" Redheart cried out.

The cloaked pony, known as Trixie, struggled to get up and shot a firework spell at Psionic causing him to lose his control over Redheart. Psionic growled feeling his back burned from the attack. He turned around facing Trixie who had her hood down. "You are one brave as bitch for attacking me." He said getting into a running stance.

As Redheart made it out of the exit. Psionic pounced towards Trixie tackling her into the ground. He started to hoof her multiple times in the face, laughing at the same time. The showtime mare managed to knock him off of her and buck him in the chest. Psionic coughed out blood due to the blow and started to chuckled. "Come on, is that all you have inside of you? Come on, show me, what you're truly made of, bitch!"

Trixie, filled with furious anger, started to charge up a spell while running towards Psionic. She soon impaled her horn in his right shoulder, but intended to stab his chest if he hadn't moved. The insane, blind pony grinned wider from ear to ear, clutching Trixie's mane tight with his hooves. He could feel the warmth of his blood slowly drip down his shoulder from the sides of her bloody horn. "What the fuck was that supposed to do?"

"This." She muttered before launching a firecracker spell deep within his shoulder socket. Psionic yelled out in pain falling back to the ground clutching his missing limb that was burnt away. Trixie smirked while backing away. But that smirk vanished when she saw this mad pony begin to laugh hysterically. "W-what in the name of Celestia are you?" She asked in pure shocked.

"I am...the Blind Devil!" He laughed.

In the mountain regions, Nero was in his Black Phoenix form, firing dark fireballs at the Samuelnists who were performing artillery on the rivaling faction. He grinned through his dark beak watching the ponies' burn in the eternal hellfire. Looking up ahead, he could see the shield that was guarding Canterlot. "Redpen is there." He muttered. He grinned and fired more balls of dark fire straight at the enemies. "I will purge you and your friends within the fires of hell, Redpen!"

March entered into the Ponyville Elementary school and saw chairs flipped over and paper scattered everywhere. He sighed in relief and looked around the place just in case he spotted any small filly or colt hiding. So far, he found none. "Good, the teach' got them out of this place in time." He said.

As soon as he turned around, Silver was in the middle of the entrance. March eyes narrowed as he became nervous.

"Did you kill them?" He asked calmly.

"N-no, I don't kill little foals, Silver." March said.

"You do know that we are supposed to eliminate anything that is or is not part of the Samuelnists and that includes foals." Silver said sitting down.

"Well, I have boundaries, this is one of them." He stated.

"You don't have to be so defensive about it, I already understand. Even I wouldn't be able to bring myself to kill these innocent minds." He said getting up and beginning to walk past March.

"Then- "Don't waste my time, don't you have to see Solar. You do have to kill him and he is vulnerable in Canterlot." Silver said, interrupting March. The zebra stood silent before nodding his head and vanishing into the shadows. "That was fast." He chuckled.

Suddenly, his ears twitched as he quickly turned around seeing a pony with a dirty brown coat and blonde mane. The stallion's eyes were purple and the grin on this pony's face was vicious. Twisted. Jester-like. It managed to frighten the Cryomancer. "Who are you, you don't look like you're from any cult that I know of?" Silver asked, noticing a large scar patch on both sides of the earth pony's flanks.

"Me, well, I am no cult member of any sorts, instead I am a Swords member." He stated calmly.

"Swords...who are you?" Silver asked.

"I am Kukoo." He said chuckling before he took out two small sickles strapped to his foreleg hooves. "I'm just here to have fun, and do you know what kind of fun I love having?" Kukoo asked.

Silver became nervous from this stranger's question. As soon as he saw the sharp objects come out of the shadows. He expected this to be bloody. "What?" He asked, getting ready to attack.

Kukoo started to laugh hard before answering the ice pony's response. "Killing. Isn't it the obvious answer from a random stranger who is capable of destroying the entire town by a flick of his hoof. That is if hooves can flick anything if you want to be logical with pony anatomy." He said.

Before Silver could say anything, he felt a sudden warmth go down the right side of his stomach. It felt weird, like he once felt this feeling before. Looking to the right side of his stomach, he gasped spotting a sickle stabbed deep into him. He coughed out blood as he stared deep into the eyes of the mad pony in front of him. "This world...lost it." He said before collapsing onto the ground.

Kukoo only chuckled, walking in front of him. He looked down staring at the dying unicorn. "No...this world didn't lose it's sanity, it was "We" that lost our sanity." He said before lifting up the left sickle into the air. It started glowing a shade of gold. "And for each pony that becomes insane, a life is lost in order to continue it. Goodbye." He said before he brought it down and blood sprayed onto the ceiling.

Maple and Eulogy walked towards the school house side by side through the abandoned playground. Maple glanced at Eulogy nervously. Something wasn't right. The Necromancer glanced back at the Phytomancer and noticed that worried look. They both stopped in front of the main entrance of the school house.

"Something isn't right?" Maple said.

"Yeah, I can feel that strange feeling as well." Eulogy said.

"We were supposed to meet Silver and March in the school so we could plan out our next move, right?" Maple asked.

"Yeah, that's what Silver told us to do." Eulogy said, before grabbing the doorknob and opening the door.

It was dark in the room. Very dark that even the light outside was having a hard time casting a glow in the darkness. The sound of bones being crushed was heard as the two mares walked inside. Eulogy went into her cloak pocket and took out a flare stick.

"I keep these just in case." She said smirking at Maple who rolled her eyes.

"Silver, where are you!?" Maple called.

No response came back to these two mares, so Maple nodded her head to Eulogy to start up the flare. As soon as the red bright flare lit up. The glow cast light upon the amount of blood that was on the ground and ceiling. What they saw in front of their eyes horrified and chilled them to their bones. The headless, ripped stomach of Silver. Right by his side was Kukoo, feeding on the flesh of Silver's head like a rabid animal. His eyes glinted from the flare as he stared at the two mares. He growled and dropped the head before he ran towards the window and leaped through the glass.

The two mares couldn't speak. They couldn't think of anything to say. Their minds were trying to register the site before their eyes. This was no illusion that any of their fellow enemies or allies would cast upon them. This was no nightmare or any sort of dream. Silver was dead, in their eyes and in their minds.

Fluttershy sat on her rooftop looking at the sky. By her side was a raven. The two stared at the sky with a calm look. They were waiting for the clouds to split apart and the sun to finally reveal itself. They were fully aware of the battle going on in the nearby town. The sounds of metal hitting metal and shout against shout were easy to hear. They knew what was going on in Ponyville. Even the mountains were a dead giveaway. Destruction. That is what they both saw.

(Author's Note: I suggest you listen to The Promised Land from Final Fantasy VII)

"Mother, what's it like in Heaven?" Fluttershy asked.

"Heaven..." The Raven spoke. "Is only a blanket that will keep its inhabitants warm as they pass on through the afterlife. Sometimes."

"Sometimes?" She asked.

"Yes, most of the followers of Samuel seek purgatory than heaven. They are too afraid to stay in either realm." Nocta said.

"But...why, why would somepony want to be in purgatory if all they're going to do is travel through the course of limbo?" She asked.

"It is not a course of Limbo, but instead, to them, it is a test." She said.

"A test?" Fluttershy asked, looking at the dark blue raven.

"A test, of acceptance and understanding of life. Your friend, Twilight Sparkle has been through that realm and out. She understands the things that go on beyond the gate of life and death, this world and the next, she obtained ultimate wisdom." She said.

"So, that is why she is Lord Samuel's favorite follower?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yes." She answered.

"Okay, but, why are so many ponies in the Samuel cult so willing to go into Limbo instead of Heaven? A test doesn't seem that much special if you are going to pass on anyway." Fluttershy said.

"They are all here for something. They are all willing to sacrifice a piece of themselves in order to obtain something of equal value. They are all balance. Life and Death are two balanced powers just as War and Peace. My husband's role is to give life and take it so that balance may occur amongst all of the living and the dead. Soon, when the pony finishes their test in Limbo, they will be finally prepared for the Promised Land." Nocta said before she turned into her humanoid form.

"Mother, how about those who aren't part of any cult?" Fluttershy asked.

"They are given the option to move on or to come back in a whole new shell." She said smiling softly through her black hair that revealed some parts of her pale face. "That is the way of Balance. Azazel, he knows this and he tries to run away from it. He is afraid of balance. For he knows that balance is what can kill him. Once a god dies...they fade away forever, because those who followed this god, will forget him. They will choose to either believe he is ether a myth or fake." She said softly before looking at Fluttershy.

"So, that's what this war is all about?" She asked.

"No...it's far more than that...it's Fear." She said looking back up at the sky.

Erebos stood in the center of the road, staring straight at the violet shield that blocked the outside world from entering inside its presence. The guards that guarded the gates aimed their spears from the peaks above the stone wall. They were prepared to protect this city no matter what. The demonic god began to cover his entire body in his acid-poison coat. Soon he morphed into a giant serpent looking straight at the horrified guards.

"Brace for impact!" One of the guards yelled.

Erebos gave off a piercing roar before he crashed straight deep into the shield shattering it into pieces, causing the city to become exposed to the outside world. The guards that were hit by the acidic-poison beast screamed in pain as their bodies' burned from the coursing poison on their coats and in their veins. The gate and stone structure nearby it was literally melted off. The guards nearby it were shocked and trying to figure out if it was actually possible to stop Erebos' destruction. The city civilians were all escorted into the underground tunnels and all the guards were busy defending the streets against this acid pony.

Celestia limped out onto the balcony glancing over the view, seeing the giant acid serpent attacking her royal guards defending the city the best that they can. Rarity and Pinkie Pie walked by her side. They watched in horror as the buildings were melted away by the beast. The alabaster pony frowned and closed her eyes. She glanced back and saw the portal that Twilight had made still open.

"Sister..." Celestia turned around and spotted Luna floating in the air staring at her with a saddened look. She was in her Royal Night armor. "I know that you are still shamed to see me, but it is time to drop this disappointment and replace it with what we are supposed to do. Skoll knows what I am doing and agreed to help me along with it. We are going to fight alongside the guards, defending this city to our very last bit of strength. You can join alongside me while pushing your problems away with me for that very moment and together we could protect Canterlot a bit longer so Paradise can finally put an end to this god-fairing war." Luna said.

Celestia looked at her younger sister in shock. She was disappointed still that the traitor of her own country would still be with the devil that made her a traitor, but happy to see that this alicorn did not forget about her. She didn't forget that they were sisters. They were rulers. They were the very protectors of this land. It was their jobs to protect this country no matter what.

"Rarity, Pinkie Pie, get me my armor." She said with a confident tone.

"On it!" Pinkie Pie said happily.

"On it." Rarity said following the pink pony.

Celestia looked at Luna sternly. "Even though we been through too much, we are still rulers, we are still sisters." She said. "I will not question you or think about the past problems that we had, but instead...I will worry more about that zombie god who was supposed to be dead." She said smiling.

Luna smiled back. When Rarity and Pinkie Pie came back with golden armor for the Princess. Celestia used the little magic that she had to spare to put it on. "I might not be as strong as I used to be- "I have that handled." Luna stopped her sister from talking as she touched her horn with hers, sharing magic with her. "This will be enough for you to last." Luna said before backing away.

"Thank you sister, now, let us not waste time." Celestia said before she took off into the sky with her sister.

As soon as they made it to Erebos, they launched magical attacks attracting the acid serpent's attention. "Now, that we have his attention, we might as well do what we can, agreed sister?" Celestia asked.

"Just like Discord, we can finish this together." Luna said.

"We will defeat him and protect this city as rulers, together." Celestia said holding out her hoof to Luna smiling. Luna smiled back looking at her sister. The two sisters shook hooves and both stared at Erebos with determining looks set on winning.

"Together."

-To Be Continued -


	44. Twin Wolves

Chapter 44: Skoll and Hati, The Small Tale of Two Brothers

Skoll was walking down the hallway in the hospital whistling his famous death tune. By his side were ponies either halfway turned into ash or lying flat on the ground with holes in their chests where their hearts should be at. His hands were dripping blood leaving a trail behind him as his suit was also stained by the red coloring. He looked left and right at each dead pony and simply chuckled. This was too easy. He soon stopped and looked at a closed door. He could her breathing coming from the inside. Walking towards the door he grabbed the knob and twisted it. As soon as he opened it, he spotted Nurse Redheart treating two patients. They were Dream and Trixie.

Hearing the door open, Nurse Redheart sighed in relief. "Doctor, this mare you founded in the forest injured is doing fine, what should we do when she wakes up?" She asked, turning around. Her eyes widened as her body became stiff in fear. "W-who are you?" She asked the white hair humanoid devil.

Skoll grinned and entered into the room closing the door behind him. "I'm just some devil. I'm here to claim the unholy light. Once that is obtained I can end all of their pain. And soon I will set this world free so that we no longer have to be insane." He said, walking towards the nurse. He gave her a predator look, it was haunting and alluring. It made her stiff as a rock, she couldn't even think of running away. Soon, when he was in front of her, he leaned down towards her height and let his long reptilian like tongue slither out his mouth. He licked the sides of her face tasting her. It made the mare blush crimson red and sweat. "You seem quite innocent, what is a mare doing in a hellish place like this?"

His words made her fur shiver. She could feel his finger slowly trail up her chest straight to her chin. She stared at those eyes. These eyes weren't just wolf eyes; they were devil's eyes in disguise. She could see him look over her shoulder staring straight at the other patients. A devilish grin appeared on his face as he stood up and walked in between the two patient beds.

"Did you know, that some prey make crazy actions in trying to survive from a predator? They will sacrifice anything of equal value to their predator in order to survive the day. Sometimes they will sacrifice their love ones and sometimes their bodies if you want to put it in an intimate way." Skoll said, slowly brushing the tips of his claws under Dream's and Trixie's chin.

"W-what are you trying to get at?" Redheart asked, frightened.

"Are you willing to give me something in return in order for you to survive?" Skoll asked.

"Wait, I can't just give up anything of value to you, just so I can live. It isn't right or fair- "Life isn't fair, but do you see me complaining like a selfish, arrogant bitch." Skoll cut her off. "Do you see the position you are in, this position settles down to your survival. You either give me something that I will be satisfied with or die and I will kill them to in the process. Either way, I can't give two shits less about this."

Nurse Redheart started to panic. She didn't want to die and she didn't want the patients to either. Looking left and right for something to give this wolf so he could leave her and her patients alone, she founded nothing. This was bad. Really bad. Skoll looked at his left palm watching his nails grow back into claws. His fingertips started glowing black, casting a shadowy cloud over them.

"Looks like you have nothing in exchange but your life?" Skoll said, starting to chuckle.

"W-wait, I do, it's just, I just can't find anything that would suit your needs!" Redheart said, panicking.

"Perhaps the reason you can't find anything to survive is because it was nowhere in sight to begin with." Skoll said walking towards her. Redheart shuts her eyes, not wanting to face death up close. The white wolf lifted his claws in the air, preparing to swing them down in an X pattern. "Say goodnight." He said swinging his claws down.

Redheart screams for her dear life. But for five minutes, nothing happened. She stopped screaming and she opened her eyes slowly, nervously looking at Skoll. His claws were touching her, but softly. He patted her on the head and gave her a smug smile. "Just kidding. You can live, for now, right now, I need this pony for unquestionable reasons." Skoll said.

"W-what?!" Redheart asked becoming shocked.

"That's right; I need this pony here named Dream Phobic for future purposes. You can keep the mare." Skoll said walking towards Dream's unconscious body and laid the palm of his right hand on his forehead.

"Wait, what are you doing?!" Redheart asked after seeing his hand glow black.

"Nothing too important, just assisting him in his struggling battle against his fears." Skoll answered.

"Fears?" She questioned.

"Fears, you know, an emotion in which you or somepony else becomes afraid of something that will put you in a frozen state." Skoll said looking at her. "He has fears that would make you stay in your home forever."

"You're not going to kill him, are you?" Redheart asked.

"Honestly, does it look like I am going to kill him?" He asked.

"Yes." She said.

Skoll blinked twice before chuckling. "Well, I pretty much wasn't paying attention to that. You should run along now, there is no reason for you to be here." Skoll said motioning for her to leave. Redheart looked at him before she shook her head no. The white hair devil glared at her angrily. "Do you want me to kill you here and now?"

"I-I can't leave, I need to stay here and attend to the patients. Plus, there are crazy ponies roaming the hallways, Doctor left to find some help." She said.

"Well, too bad, leave and hide in a closet somewhere." Skoll said.

"A closet? But what if they find me?" She asked.

"Not my problem, hell, take this mare with you." He said pointing at Trixie.

"But she is in no condition to fight." Redheart said.

"Gods, you are so annoying!" Skoll growled. He placed his palm on Trixie's forehead while splitting his middle and ring finger for her horn to go inbetween the two digits. His palm glowed dark as her horn started to glow dark. "You better be damn lucky I killed enough ponies and took their energy in order to make her wake the hell up." He said, glaring at Redheart. After five whole minutes, Trixie started to wake up. She glanced left and right after Skoll took his hand off of her.

"Where is Trixie?" She muttered.

"In the hospital, get up fast. Take this nurse to a closet and protect her at all times. Before you speak, listen closely. Right now, outside and inside this place is fucked up to coldest bitter of shit. There are ponies that intend on killing you because they lost their minds. You either kill or be killed. The only possible way to avoid this is to hide. That is why I want you to get this annoying nurse out of here and to, again, a closet. Got it?" He asked.

Trixie was about to question him about the trouble that was happening outside and in the hospital but when he gave her an annoyed glare, she decided to just obey and not talk back to this stranger. Something about him terrified her. "Yes, we understand." She said, taking the nurse's hoof and rushing her out of the room, leaving the son of Fenrir and the musician alone.

Looking at Dream, Skoll chuckled and patted his head. "You know, I'm quite proud of myself. I caused this to happen. I was tricked into starting a war, I became mad and gained the abilities that put Magic in a struggle, and I caused madness upon you and your friends. Without me, you and the others would have never met. So simple, so easy, so beautiful. Strife became disowned by his father because I fooled him; his mother's best friend was fooled into believing there was an actual Samuelnist family in that poor city. Boy oh boy, I caused such a show. I plotted and waited for everything to open up like a sprouting flower." He said.

Looking out of the window, he whistles a soft song. Dream started to sweat and make uncomfortable faces. He started to shake as his body glowed dark. Skoll looked back at the stallion before grinning. "Everything that I give comes with a price. For you and the others, your fate to me is just a mere rolled dice." He said walking towards the window. He stopped and looked at his own reflection. Placing his palm on the glass surface, he frowned.

4500 Years ago

Skoll had his palm pressed up against the reflection of it in the mirror. He was in a bathroom that was completely dirtied. His hair was part black and part white on opposite sides. A knock was heard on the door and the cloaked, humanoid devil walked out of his bathroom and into the empty dark living room. He got to his door and opened it. Behind it was another humanoid person who looked just like him, except he had pure blue eyes and black hair and wore a black cloak.

"Brother, you are late again; father is not going to be pleased with this absent behavior." His twin said.

"Whatever Hati, I really couldn't care less what father thinks of me." Skoll said in a scoffed tone as he passed by his brother.

Hati looked at him in annoyance before following him. "You know, father does not like that at all." He said.

"Do I care?" Skoll asked

"You should, father does not tolerate that." Hati said.

"Well, he should, hell, I been doing this all the time so he should expect this out of me." Skoll said.

The hallway they were walking in ended when they reached the exit. They both looked at one another and sighed at the same time. "But you should at least respect him." Hati said, laying his hand on his brother's right shoulder. Skoll blushed lightly before sighing again.

"Fine." He muttered.

"Good, come on, we should not leave father waiting, should we?" Hati asked smiling softly.

"Y-yeah." Skoll said smiling back softly.

Skoll and Hati were both twins. Half brothers that had a bond of true brothers. Skoll's mother was an angel named Angelica while Hati's mother was a devil named Lilith. Hati was nice and always helpful around others who needed it. Skoll on the other hand was bitter and rude that he always enjoyed doing things for himself. But when it involved Hati, he would do anything for him and his brother would do the same.

The two brothers loved to do a lot of things together, most of those things were chasing after the Sun goddess and the moon goddess. Skoll admired the sun, Sunni, while Hati admired the moon, Mani. They would always run away from them on their chariots, giving the wolves a challenge to chase them. Time by time, Skoll and Hati eventually caught these fleeing goddesses. For a while, the wolves and goddesses were a perfect pair, but with an odd taste beyond the mix. Sunni didn't mind Skoll's rough nature and Mani didn't mind Hati's gentle nature. Sunni was calm and peaceful, while Mani was abrupt and violent. Opposites.

Soon, Skoll and Hati entered into a throne room where Samuel and Azazel sat on their throne chairs side by side. In between them was Fenrir. Their father, who was a large, black wolf with large fangs. His golden eyes pierced through any soul that attempted to go up against him. The two brothers stood up straight, showing respect in their humanoid forms. But through Fenrir's eyes he saw through their illusions and saw their actual forms sitting down straight, looking at him. Skoll was a white wolf while Hati was a black wolf.

"Skoll, for the first time in my life, you are sitting straight down. Care to explain why you have performed that sort of behavior?" Fenrir asked. His voice sounded rough and commanding. Skoll looked away nervously. He wouldn't expect his own father to notice and question him on this sort of factor.

"I don't know, maybe I just want to show you some respect, pops." He said, looking at him again.

"And you finally pick a day like this to actually come. Let me guess, you're own brother had to drag you out of your bed again?" Fenrir asked in a displeased tone.

"Hey, come on, at least I came." Skoll said, glaring at his father.

"Yes, at least you did, but for what purpose, that remains unknown. Do you even know why I call you here today?" Fenrir asked.

"No." Skoll answered folding his arms. Hati still stood straight, not speaking. But he did watch as his brother started returning back to his old ways again.

"Syoku was destroyed from someone in this realm. Due to that incident, the cult of Lulik is blaming us for destroying their prison. I want you and Hati to investigate the devastated prison and return to me with the clues you found. We need to know who did it and why." Fenrir said.

"Okay, that doesn't seem hard." Skoll said as he started to crack his arm and neck.

"You can handle this right?" Fenrir asked.

"Of course I can." Skoll said.

"No, not you, Hati, you my son, tend to destroy everything in sight." Fenrir said, looking at Skoll, causing him to glare at him angrily again.

"Yes father, I will make sure Brother does not go wild while we are investigating the prison." Hati said calmly.

"Good, you are both dismissed." Fenrir said.

When Skoll and Hati left the room, Fenrir sighed looking back at Skoll. When they were in the hallway, Skoll punched a hole in the wall, huffing angrily. "That guy is an asshole!" He growled.

"Do not say that about father, brother. You should have expected that to happen when you finally went with me to the meeting. Look, let us just get this over with, okay? Once we finish this perfectly. Father might give you some of the respect that you have been looking for, for a very long time." Hati said, patting Skoll's shoulder.

"Fine, let's just do this. That guy really is a prick towards me." Skoll said walking away. Hati watched as his brother continued down the hallway and sighed in frustration.

"How am I going to handle you?" He muttered after he facepalmed himself.

Syoku Prison Ruins

The sky was completely blue as the clouds drifted slowly across its blue ocean of air. The wind was calm and the sun was out. Hati and Skoll walked on rubble inside a devastated large building. No bodies were found and the only thing that they saw was the sky through the broken ceiling and the collapsed debris around them. It seemed that there was nothing else to find in this devastated place, but there was a lot of energy that these two could feel spiraling in the place.

Skoll growled and picked up a rock. He sniffed it for a few seconds before throwing it through a hole in the wall. Hati was scanning the ground of any dropped item evidence but so far they founded none. Skoll was growing bored of this mission. He started to believe that this place was simply just sabotaged by some random stranger, but Hati on the other hand was thinking something different but with the same concept of sabotage.

"Brother, did you find anything?" Hati asked.

"Nope, nothing but stupid rocks. I feel like blowing something up." He said looking at a wall to his right. He started to charge up an energy beam from his right palm and pointed straight at the wall. Suddenly, his hand stopped glowing when he felt Hati grabbed his right wrist. Skoll glared at him only to get glared back.

"Do not destroy anything, Brother. If you fire that you will disrupt the energy here and all of our hopes of finding any evidence will be lost." Hati said, letting go his wrist.

"Fine, sheesh, daddy's boy." Skoll said looking away while he rubbed his wrist.

"Skoll..."Hati gave him a disappointed look. "You know that Father loves you, right?" He asked.

"Heh, nice joke, got anything else to say that will make me laugh?" Skoll asked folding his arms giving his brother an annoyed glare.

"Look, he cares a lot about you, he just does not have time to show because he is always busy. Today was just one of his bad days." Hati said.

"Bad days? That guy always treats me like the black sheep and you the white. What I see through him is that he cares a lot about you. Me, well, I bet he couldn't care less if I die." Skoll said angrily.

"That is not true." Hati said in a shocked tone. He didn't expected Skoll to feel this way towards their father.

"That's a typical statement I would hear from you brother. Look, let's just stop talking about this and get this over with. I don't want to talk about an asshole who plays favorites." He said walking away from Hati.

"Brother..." Hati glanced back frowning at Skoll. "What is going on with you?" He muttered to himself.

After searching for evidence for fourty-five minutes, the two discovered some demonic energy that were scattered in parts of the prison. The energy seemed familiar, but the rest of it was impossible to figure out who the saboteur was. They decided to call it quits for the day. As the two prepared to enter through the portal, they suddenly stopped and turned around spotting a large purple wolf bearing a wolf skull that blocked the upper part of its face.

"Who the hell are you?" Skoll asked.

"The one who caused this destruction. I am Ieudus." He said in an ominous tone.

"Bold enough of you to actually reveal yourself to us, whoever the fuck you are." Skoll said.

"Bold, no, but a mere warning for you and the future ahead of you." He said.

"Warning my ass, I'm just going to kill you." Skoll said dashing forward.

"Skoll!" Hati yelled getting in front of him.

Skoll stopped and glared at Hati. "Move out of the way!" He yelled.

"No, we are supposed to take him into custody. We cannot just simply kill him. If we do, then we will be left with no evidence as to who caused this destruction. We need him alive." Hati said.

"Come on, brother, we can just kill him and tell them that it was him. The fucking cult won't be all prissy about this because we actually solved their problem." Skoll said trying to go by his brother only to be stopped by the side of his right arm.

"I am sorry, Skoll, but you need to stand down. We need to finish this mission." Hati said.

"What? We can finish this mission right now if you move and let me kill him!" Skoll said in an aggravated tone.

"I'm sorry again, Skoll, but no." He said in a defensive tone.

Skoll gritted his teeth, never had he once been through this kind of situation with his brother. He swiped his arm away from his brother's grip and glared at the wolf. The wolf returned his glare and gave him a grin. Skoll wanted to run at him and rip off his head, but he, out of his brother's sake stood down from the taunting. Hati looked back at the wolf and narrowed his eyes suspiciously at him. The wolf was not doing anything, he didn't even run away from them when he was busy calming his brother down.

"Why are you still here, you had the opportunity to run away, but instead, you stood, what, are you waiting to be arrested by us?" Hati asked.

"I believe that your father wants me, since he is the one who sent you to get me, you have no authority to question but to just obey the order. The questions that I will be answering, is from your father, Fenrir." Ieudus said.

Hati gritted his teeth angrily, but decided to not question him any further. "You are under arrest Ieudus." He said.

A few hours later

Skoll waited outside in the hallway, resting his back on a wall while looking up at the ceiling. His brother was busy interrogating Ieudus, after gaining permission from his father. He didn't enjoy waiting for his brother finishing his interrogations. They took very long and Skoll was not the one for waiting. After an extra twenty-four minutes of waiting, Hati exited out of the room, closing the steel door behind him.

"How did it go?" Skoll asked.

"It didn't go as I wanted it to. Actually, it didn't go as I expected it to. This demon said that he only did it, just so he could make a point to all the cults that he was not to be taken prisoner. I guess that he was once a prisoner in that prison and he wanted revenge, so he destroyed it." Hati said cracking his knuckles.

"Heh, really, that's why? Wow." Skoll chuckled.

"Hey, I will be right back, I got to inform father of the information that I was given." Hati said starting to walk away. "You can handle watching the door, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's not like he's going anywhere." Skoll said, staring at the door.

When Hati was gone, Skoll stared deeply into the steel door with a worried expression on his face. He could hear the soft whispering coming from behind the door. Each syllable spoken through the ominous chattering. Unfolding his arms, he started walking towards the door, curious to the words that were flowing through his highly sensitive ears. He grabbed the door's knob and twisted it. He opened it and saw the wolf staring at the wall. He entered into the room and closed the door inside.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked, causing the wolf to slowly turn its head to the side staring at him with its soul piercing eyes.

"Do you think your father loves you Skoll?" He asked earning a confusing glare from Skoll.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Your father despises you for being you. You despise him for not liking you. Why do you still carry the thought that he still cares for you in your head? If you look at it closely, he still doesn't like you. He still does not even like you. Why should you like him back?" Ieudus asked chuckling at him.

"Shut up!" Skoll yelled.

"Can you see it, Skoll? He doesn't care about you. He cares a lot about your brother. Your brother is way better than you. He listens to him. He is the special son that he always wanted. You, you maybe, perhaps was just a mistake." He said.

Skoll growled and dashed towards him quickly grabbing his throat and smashing his back into the wall. "Shut up, now!" He yelled raising the palm of his right hand and smashing it through the wolf's stomach, causing blood to spray on his face, ruining his cloak. The wolf only laughed in a gurgling tone. Blood was choking his throat as he stared straight into his eyes.

"This is a reason why he doesn't like you. You have no self-control. You believe that you are the best and your father needed to notice you, but all you got in return was negative praises from him and saw positive praises to your brother. Or should I say, half-brother." He said.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up!" Skoll started yelling stabbing the wolf's stomach with his fingertips. "Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up!" He yelled continuously in anger.

Ieudus didn't laugh anymore or even breathe. He started to fade into dark glowing energy being absorbed by Skoll. He growled and backed away. Hati opened the door abruptly and gasped at the sight before him. Skoll looked at his brother with a furious scowl on his face. "W-what have you done? What have you done, brother?!" He shouted grabbing his collar and slamming him into the wall. "Have you lost your mind?!"

Skoll stared at his brother calmly, before he started grinning. He chuckled and pressed his palm on his brother's chest. Hati looked at his brother confused. He could see the evil in his brother's eyes. This wasn't like him at all. Soon, a sharp pain was felt through his stomach.

Looking down, he spotted Skoll's claws dug deep into his gut. He slowly looked up at him in pure shock. He slowly let go of his brother's collar and touched his wrist. Blood dripped to the ground as he pulled the hand out of his wound. His hands started to move up and touch the grinning man's face. "Why...we...are brothers." He said, kissing Skoll's forehead before he backed his lips away and laid his forehead on his brother's shoulder. "Skoll..." His voice soon faded away as his arms went limp. Skoll held Hati still grinning, until realization struck him.

"H-Hati..." He shook his brother becoming frightened. No response came from his brother. "Hati, brother?" He called his dead brother's name softly. "N-no...no...no!" He muttered beginning to shake in terror. "HATI!" He yelled.

Present Time

Skoll took his hand off of the window and glanced at Dream. "You should be lucky that you still have a brother that cares a lot about you. You should be lucky that you still have a family that still loves you, even if they are dead." He said walking towards the sleeping pony. "I know why I killed my brother; do you know why you killed yours?"

Dream's closed eyes started twitching as he mutters, "Grief."

-End-


	45. My Name Is Strife

**Chapter 45:** My Name Is Little Strife

'_So, how long has it been?' _A young stallion asked in a calm tone.

"W-what do you mean?" Another young stallion asked in a groaning tone.

'_You know, how long has it been since you were down there on the dirt all scratched up?' _He asked.

"I, I don't understand." He answered.

'_Of course you don't understand. Maybe it's because you were never meant to understand. Maybe it's because you were supposed to not understand. Perhaps that maybe, you were never born to understand.'_

"I...don't get it."

'_Of course you don't, Strife. Wake up.'_

Strife's eyes suddenly opened up as he got from the ground coughing out blood. He glanced left and right finding himself in an empty room with stone walls surrounding him. He struggled to get up as he glanced up at the spiked ceiling. He looked around and spotted a window seven feet above him. He did not know how he got in this place, but he was not going to stay here any longer. "Let's see if this will work." He muttered.

Strife summoned four claymores and shot them deep into the sides of the wall, creating a ladder. He leaped on each one, going up, straight towards the window. When he leaped towards the last one, it almost got pulled out causing him to quickly grab the ledge and blade, hanging on tight. "Damn it!"

He struggled, pulling himself up after he kicked the sword down in order to boost him up. When he got over the ledge, he landed in the middle of a gothic like era designed hallway. He looked left and right, deciding on what path he was going to take first. "How did I even get here? What is this place?" He muttered to himself, keeping quiet. As soon as he took a single step back, he felt a sudden pain in the right side of his stomach. He collapsed onto his rump, clutching the painful wound. Glancing at it, he saw blood slowly drip down from the sides of his hoof and on to the ground.

"W-what happened?" Strife wondered. "How did I obtain this wound?"

"Who are you?" A young male pony asked looking at him. He looked exactly like him when he was young. Strife became confused, believing that he was looking at a mere illusion.

"Who...are you?" Strife asked, cautiously.

"Me...why do you want to know, I asked you the same question?" The little colt said.

Strife could tell this colt had the same personality he had when he was little. He was always the smart one to talk. As he struggled to get up he looked around and noticed how the hallway looked so familiar. "Have I been here before, weird?" He wondered. Looking back at the colt, he opened his mouth and spoke. "Look, all I want to know is your name. Do you want mines first?" He asked.

"Yeah." The colt answered.

"My name is Little Strife. Now yours." He said.

"My name is..." The colt stopped and gasped. He pointed towards Strife frightened. "B-behind you!" He yelled. Strife turned around and gasped. A large shadowy figure floated in front of him growling. The form of the shadowy figure was a large lion. Strife gritted his teeth backing away cautiously. He looked at the colt behind him and then back at the shadowy miasmic feline.

"Kid, don't just stay there, run!" He yelled as his horn lit up. He looked back again to see if the colt was there, but was gone. He sighed in relief before looking back at the miasmic creature in front of him. He summoned two shields and two swords. Strife formed them in an X pattern against one another. "Hades!" He shouted. The X patterned items glowed black before they exploded a bright light causing the shadowy feline to roar in pain. Strife came out of the bright light running down the hall gritting his teeth angrily as he stared back spotting the shadowy cat monster emerging through the bright light chasing after him.

He ran left down another hallway beginning to sweat in fear of being outran by the shadowy monster. He started looking further ahead, trying to spot any light source he could use against the creature. There were a few torches up ahead, hung on the sides of the stone walls. An idea formed in his head as his horn began glowing. He summoned a shield and small iron sword and had them stabbed into the ground on his left and right. As he stopped in front of a torch he glanced at the oncoming monster. When the first part of its head passed in between his swords he flung the torch at it. His horn started to then glow as he shouted in a loud tone. "Light Repel!"

Both his sword and shield glowed brightly yellow before exploding into scattering light bullets. It struck the sides of the dark creature causing it to lose its back half. The front half collapsed into the ground in front of the torch. "See you later." Strife said smirking as he summoned another iron sword before shooting straight into the cat's head. The cat's eyes watched as a small drip of oil landed on the fire causing it to trail up burning the creature. The blue unicorn turned around and started walking down the hall, until he suddenly stopped after hearing the loud ear piercing roar of the shadow monster. Turning around quickly, the feline pounced straight towards him with ferocious speed. Strife had no time to react, so he closed his eyes waiting for impact.

But after thirty seconds, nothing happened. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Dexilus holding back the feline with a halberd embedded deep into the center of its skull. He glanced at Strife before he twirled the cat and threw it through the wall. His father sighed looking at Strife.

"Again, you need to learn how to not underestimate your opponent all of the time. You can get yourself killed." Dexilus said offering a hoof to Strife. He looked at him confused. "Well...are you going to stay down there?" Strife looked at him cautiously before grabbing his hoof and getting pulled up.

"What are you doing here?" Strife asked.

Dexilus cracks his neck before walking past him. "I was waiting for you just as you were coming to me. You should already know why though." He said before stopping. Strife looked down muttering to himself before he glanced back at Dexilus.

"I'm going to kill you." Strife said. Dexilus looked back at Strife and smirked.

"Are you finally going to succeed?" Dexilus asked sitting down.

"I will. After all, I came all this way to take you out." Strife said as his horn glowed.

Dexilus chuckled as his horn glowed also. "Before we start, I want to ask you something. Do you know how you got here?"

"...No." Strife answered.

"The portal you went through teleported you and your friends to the place their mind was mainly focused on. This castle is on a moon which was going through your head as well as mine. The others...I don't know about them. But I'm sure they are somewhere that they probably might remember." He said.

"So...we're on a moon, in a castle...why am I not surprised?" Strife asked in a sardonic tone.

"Heh, you probably were thinking about the "Castle in the Moon" story or...you were thinking about your mother just like me." He said. Strife blinked twice before looking down. He was, he had to admit. The moon was the only thing that made him think about his mother. "There's no going back on this. We do this today. Right here and right now."

"I know." Strife said looking up at him.

"Well then...make your move, Strife." Dexilus said summoning two spears.

Strife summoned two spears while getting into an attack stance. "You're the final chapter..." He took one step before leaping towards him, shooting his spears. "In my story!"

**-To Be Continued-**

**(Thank you EpicAeromancer33 for editing and have a nice day! ^^)**


	46. The Walls of Canterlot

**Chapter 46: **Protect the Walls Of Canterlot

Canterlot city was devastated by the amount of purple acid that melted most of the streets and buildings. Many royal guards did their very best to stop the enormous behemoth, Erebos, that rampaged throughout the city, heading towards the kingdom.

Celestia and Luna, the two princesses and rulers of Equestria, flew straight towards the demonic god. There horns glowed bright as they looked at one another before nodding. Both sisters fired a magical blast straight at him. Once the two large balls of magic collided into the bubbly purple blob's skin, they explode, causing acid to splatter out around the demon. Erebos roared before turning his head towards them.

The two princesses narrowed their eyes, engulfing their bodies in a ball of magic. Erebos roared again before swinging his right claw but when it collided against the balls, they went through it, destroying part of the claw. Erebos hollered in pain, backing away, but before he regenerated his right claw the two sisters flew straight through his chest before they both floated with their wings flapping in front of him.

Their balls fused together to one big ball. The two touched horns charging up magic before they both pointed their horns at Erebos, firing a large beam of light and dark at him.

When the beam collided with the massive giant, it obliterated half of his body leaving out his lower half. The beam took part of the south corner of Canterlot with it before destroying the wall and carving through the forest. Celestia and Luna both looked at each other shocked.

"I guess we forgot how strong we were the entire time," Luna says flipping her mane to the side smirking.

"Yes, that is true. I have not fought alongside you in ages. Who knew that today, that together, we're this strong." Celestia said, looking at her, smiling back.

The two were suddenly interrupted by demonic laughter. Looking down, they gasped seeing Erebos standing on a half burnt rooftop that was surprisingly till standing by sheer luck. Erebos' eyes gleamed red as his bat wings spread apart.

"It appears we have to use every last bit of strength we got against this monster." Celestia said charging up a spell as her horn glowed bright.

Luna nods her head in agreement and says, "Let's not hold back then." The two sisters flew straight towards the demon of Pride. Erebos' wings turned into massive hands of purple acid holding large balls of poison. He laughed even more before he threw both the balls at them. Celestia and Luna gasped when their ball of magic shattered before they separated, dodging the balls of acid.

"Forgot there was a time limit on that spell." She said.

"It's alright, sister, even Starswirl forgot." Luna said firing dark, soccer ball-sized balls rapidly at Erebos. Erebos leaped from rooftop to rooftop, dodging the magical gunfire. He smirked as his wings morphed into large serpents that drooled purple acid melting away specks of the rooftops he landed on.

Both acid serpents extended towards the princesses. Celestia gasped as one dodged her magical blast and hit the right side of her wing. When the acid touched her right wing, her eyes widened as she yells out in pain from its intense burn. She struggled to stay a flight, but the serpent came for a second round. Luna gasped and fired a large beam of dark magic that obliterated the head of the serpent, but at the price of saving her sister, the other serpent coiled around her and squeezed its poison body. Luna yelled out in pain from not only the poison acid burning her body but from the tight crushing constriction the serpent was applying.

Celestia gritted her teeth and dodged the headless body of her pursuer before flying towards the one that was squeezing her sister to death. Celestia fired soccer ball sized light balls at the acid snake, destroying parts of its body and pulling her away before releasing a massive explosive wave that destroyed both serpents and most of the section of the city they were in.

Erebos was swept away by the wave. He crashed through eight homes before hitting the side of the large mountain. Celestia floated to the ground, gently laying Luna on the ground. She levitated most of the acid out her body and cast a healing spell to cure some of her wounds.

"Poison, he poisoned us." She moaned.

"I know, don't worry, I wiped away most of the poison. You can last a bit longer before the effects kick in. We will find a cure, but we need to handle this beast before he gets to the kingdom." Celestia said lifting Luna on to her back.

"Sister, cast the spell." Luna muttered.

"Spell?" Celestia looked at her confused.

"Release Nightmare Moon." She said looking at her painfully.

"But what if she corrupts you, what if she takes you over for good. I can't lose you again!" Celestia protested.

"Sister, I' m already corrupted, with a devil. I can handle it." She said smiling softly.

Celestia frowned looking down at the ground. She was struggling on this decision. "Luna, you mean a lot to me, I want you to know that." Celestia said glancing at her.

"Sister, we know, we have always known that you killed anypony to protect us and even gave up your own life. Don't worry, we won't be possessed forever by Nightmare Moon, instead, we will keep her check." Luna said smirking. Celestia smirked back and set her down. She backed away and pointed her horn at her charging up a spell.

"Just rememer this, I won't let you fall apart." Celestia said.

"We know." Luna said. Celestia cast a spell on Luna that was brightly yellow. Within the yellow light was a dark figure of Luna morphing into another type of pony. When the yellow light dispersed, there, standing proudly, was Nightmare Moon. Her royal blue armor steamed off dark smoke as her slit eyes glowed bright. Her coat was jet black as her mane was dark blue and sparkly that flowed like Celestia's. Nightmare lifted both of her forelegs up in the air and slammed them to the ground hard, shattering pieces of the cobblestone ground. Celestia stood her ground, remaining calm and cautious.

** "And what does the 'Princess' of the sun want with I, the true ruler of Equestria?!" **Nightmare Moon asked, angered from the fact that her sister was in her presence.

"You should already know why I released you from the prison you deserve to be in, demon. Luna and I require your assistance to defeat this monster who comes before us melting away everything we worked hard to protect and achieve." Celestia said looking back spotting Erebos walking towards them. His hooves left purple hoofprints that were melting the ground. Part of the right side of his face was melted away leaving behind a sadistic grin from the other half.

** "And who is this abomination?" **Nightmare Moon asked walking beside Celestia looking at Erebos with disgust.

"A demon that plans on destroying this kingdom, along with the rest of Equestria. But that can only happen if none of us succeeds in stopping him." She said looking at Nightmare Moon concerned. "We need to work together on this. Together we can defeat him." She said.

** "And what do I get out of this, 'Sister'?" **She asked with her nose pointed up in the air.

"Perhaps freedom and part of Equestria, but that means you are not to overthrow me or even attempt to. If you keep your kingdom on a good side with both I and the other neighboring countries, then we can supply you items and assist you if needed." She said.

** "We?" **Nightmare Moon asked looking at her confused.

"Luna will also be free of you. Or, you can always remain in prison without any kingdom to have, nor any followers." Celestia said causing Nightmare Moon to grit her teeth. "Either way, as long as Equestria is safe from this apocalyptic chaos, I am fine with any of those two options. Pick fast, though, for he is getting closer to us."

Nightmare Moon thought for a few minutes before glancing at Erebos who was almost to them. She silently cursed and looked at Celestia nodding her head. **"I will take the first option. But if you were to overthrow me, I will make you regret it. Trust me, I know Luna more than you, I know ways to make her...tick." **She said in a serious tone.

Celestia nodded her head as her horn glowed bright. She looked at the approaching demon and fired a bright yellow beam straight at him. Erebos didn't move, instead, he took the beam dead on, losing the top part of his body leaving behind his hooves. Acid splattered across the walls of the nearby buildings. Soon, they started moving towards the hooves, regenerating Erebos' body. Nightmare Moon took an offensive stance and fired a dark lightning bolt that struck part of Erebos' regenerated body. But it continued to grow. He was becoming a behemoth again.

"He's regenerating too much. Not only that, once he is in his behemoth mode, he gets stronger." Celestia said flapping her wings. Suddenly her right wing sent a painful sting down her nerves, causing her to collapse to the ground. She glanced at it and noticed the burn marks left from the acid. Gritting her teeth, she was relieved that it didn't left enough poison to eat away at her insides.

** "Are you okay?" **Nightmare Moon looked concerned and confused.

"Yes, just my wing, that's all." She said casting a healing spell on it. "Let's take care of this." Celestia said flapping her wings. She gritted her teeth feeling the pain from her wings again. Healing spell or not, they were still hurt. She just had to hold out a bit longer. Nightmare Moon nods her head and opens her wings before flying up in the air and towards the giant blob of poison-acid.

Celestia followed her, staying to her right. Both their horns glowed bright before they cast their spells. Celestia fired her light balls rapidly while Nightmare Moon fired her dark lightning bolt that was carving upwards, cutting through his insides. But no matter how they did it, and where they aimed, their attacks were not enough to make the acid demon roar in pain like he previously did. Instead, it annoyed him. Large bat like acid wings burst out his back yet again splattering large globs of acid on nearby streets.

** "Wings?!"**Nightmare Moon yelled shocked.

Erebos flapped them firing more globs of acid at the streets before he gained air and flew up. Celestia and Nightmare Moon looked up before flying up towards him. "We have to stop him before it's too late!" Celestia yelled.

** "What do you think he plans on doing?" **Nightmare Moon asked.

"I don't know. But I'm sure it isn't going to be good." Celestia said casting a large shield around them. Nightmare Moon supported it using her magic to extend its duration. "I have an idea, it's risky, but we need to keep this ball intact at all cost and make sure its duration lasts longer!" Celestia said looking at her.

** "I hope you know what you are doing. I don't want to rule a kingdom that's been swept away by a blob!" **Nightmare Moon said glaring at the beast flying straight into the sky.

"He's flying into space!" Celestia said shocked.

** "So I guess the plan is ruined." **Nightmare Moon said facehoofing.

"Wrong, it just improved." Celestia said smirking. "Do you still know how to turn into your Aliara Lunari and Lunara Deae forms?" She asked looking at her.

** "Yes, but I can't last long in my Lunara Deae form. Why?" **She asked.

"Because, I need you in your final form while I go to mine." She said.

** "Then why did you ask me about my final form?"**

"Because you might need to go into your ultimate form just in case your final form won't work." Celestia said, seeing Erebos making it up to space. He turned around and broke through the atmosphere with his back before stopping in the middle of the moon. Celestia and Nightmare Moon broke through the planet's atmosphere, still heading towards him in a magical ball of fire.

Erebos sprouted out six wings that extended back. A large bubble formed in the beast's throat preparing to fire a large cannon of acid. "We need to end this now!" Celestia yelled as her eyes flashed yellow before turning white. Nightmare Moon's eyes flashed blue before her eyes turned completely white.

Celestia's body became a bright white light body while Nightmare Moon's became black. The ball they were in changed into a swirling ball of black and white. Erebos fired a beam of acid larger than the moon straight at them. But their powerful shield of magic went through it unscathed.

They collided straight into his stomach. It glowed bright as rays of both light and dark shined through Erebos' mouth, eyes, and the hole in his stomach. The two sisters caused an explosive wave of magic to obliterate his body. Erebos roared feeling his insides and outsides burning away from the wave. There was no way he could have avoided it for it wiped him away leaving behind nothing but a bright light that shined brighter than the sun.

The ponies that were fighting stopped and saw the bright light. They were both amazed and confused from its illuminating blanket that covered them in warmth. Soon it faded away and the rival cults continued their fighting as they were to do. Celestia and Nightmare Moon were on the moon out of energy. They looked at each other and softly chuckled.

"We did it." Celestia said, impressed.

** "Yes, we did. I haven't fought in so long. Being in that mare's mind was a prison, I am sure you know. But to get out of there and release all of my stress. I feel relieved." **She said looking at the planet ahead of them. **"I haven't seen the outside of this planet for a very long, long time." **

"Yeah. I forgot how beautiful it looked from the outside." Celestia said smiling softly.

** "Yeah...yet it was ugly on the inside." **Nightmare Moon said glancing at Celestia calmly.

"You do have a point. Within that planet there is good and evil. But when you're here or on the sun. There is nothing. I guess that once you look at our home planet from space, you simply admire its beauty." Celestia said.

** "True." **

Celestia stared at the planet for a few minutes before taking a deep breath. She got up and stretched her wings. "We need to get back, My…our ponies need us." She said looking at Nightmare Moon who gave her a shocked look. "I'm sticking with the first option that you picked. So be glad I didn't decide to leave you here. Now, come on." She said.

Nightmare Moon sighed getting up slowly before opening her wings. **"Let's go then." **She said smirking.

**-To Be Continued-**

**(Miss me? No, oh well. Yeah, chapters are coming out slowly. Due to the hellish world of school. But meh, summer is near and that means...MORE DELAYS! Heh, maybe. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter)**


	47. Prince of Mars Reloaded (PT1)

_Chapter 47: Bacon and Cashmere, The Prince on Mars Reloaded_

(By EpicAeromancer33 Written but not Dictated)

The sun is shining on a glorious, white, seaside mansion surrounded by forest and semi-hilly plains. An elaborate wall surrounded it and guards are stationed on the inside of it.

A mile away, a white superbike speeds down the straight road leading to the mansion at a blinding pace. On it was a man who was wearing a white double-breasted suit and a white helmet. The noon sun shines brightly on him through the tree coverage. That, along with the speed he's going at, gives him the appearance of an apparition shifting across the otherwise dim road.

The gate in the outer wall surrounding the mansion comes into view as the man, instead of slowing down, accelerates the bike and proceeds to stand on top of it. The bike smashes through the wall, and as it tumbles around spastically before clotheslining two guards and smashing into the front door before coming to a stop.

The surrounding guards rush to see the mess and look around to see the culprit who was driving the bike but they don't see anything. Something shiny in the sky catches one guard's eye and as he looks up he sees the man in white barreling at him holding a pink and white Gibson Explorer guitar.

Before he could even move he was smashed in the face with the hard wooden body of the guitar and flung into the fountain. The rest of guards don't hesitate to open fire but before they could get more than a couple rounds off the man swung the guitar and sent a giant shockwave, exploding on impact, sending more guards flying and causing dust to be kicked up all around the front of the mansion.

"Kill him!" A guard yelled despite nobody being able to see anything.

The man moves at a blinding pace, through the dust cloud and grabs one guard by the neck and slams him down, breaking it in the process. Just as a guard sees it the man speeds off before he could fire and a second later he gets smashed in the back of the head by the pink guitar.

The main guard is freaking out and constantly turning around to see if he can spot the man but it was to no avail as he was quickly snatched up by the neck, causing him to drop his gun and stare into the man's white motorcycle helmet.

"W-what do you wa-" "Where's Alexander Desperaue?" The man said interrupting the frightened guard.

"H-he's through there, at the seaside at the back of the mansion." The guard said, pointing his finger at the large, destroyed, wooden doors.

"Thanks." The man said before taking his hand the he held the Explorer in and flicking the guard in the forehead, knocking him out.

He lets go of the guard and as his body falls to the ground, he walks over to the fountain and sits down, pushing the guard who was flung over there off in the process and rests his guitar on a slant, being supported by the edge of the fountain. As the man takes off his helmet it turns out that it was Magic who then lies down on the fountain ledge as a cartoony-looking, little, flying, blue imp struggles to get out of his ear.

"What the fuck was that!?" The imp said flying all over the place. "I said stealthily! Stealth-il-y! I mean who smashes a bike through the front of a mansion!?" The imp had a small horn on its forehead with abnormally big, bright purple eyes and had bat wings. He wore a yellow cape with the letter "L" on the back of it as well as a pair of bright yellow cowboy boots.

The imp continues to talk but then stops, realizing that Magic hasn't said a word. As he looks around he becomes shocked when he sees that he's sleeping and snoring.

"What have I done to earn such a slacker as a partner?" He said as he becomes depressed and starts crying on the ground before immediately switching his mood and starts frantically shaking Magic as he's sleeping.

Once he lets go Magic falls back into the fountain and wakes up, nearly drowning.

"Good. You're finally awake; now then, let me brief you on this contract." The imp said, donning glasses as well as a paper and a pen. "Alexander Desperaue, the 3rd ranked assassin in the world-" "Question!" Magic said, intruding the imp, much to his displeasure.

"What are we doing again?" Magic asked as the imp as it immediately froze up and shattered like glass, then immediately reformed, sulking at the ground with exaggerated tears coming from its eyes.

"Why god!? Why!? What have I done to have to follow this guy!?" The imp said as his hand covered his mouth while still crying.

"Hey don't be such a sad sack. Here, have some cotton candy." Magic said, holding a giant glob of cotton candy on a stick.

The imp gasps as he switched from being sad to being happy on a dime, "You really mean it!?"

"Of course kiddo! Magic said with an energetic thumb up as the imp starts to devour the sugar.

After a few minutes of eating the imp immediately stops and chucks the rest of it at Magic's face, "What do you think you're doing, you know I hate it when people bribe me with cotton candy!" the imp yells while pointing his finger at him.

"Now I remember!" Magic says as he combs back the cotton candy into his hair and makes a pink afro out of it, "We're spreading the word of Funk across the universe!" he says as he dons a pair of gold sunglasses.

"No! Now pay attention!" The imp said with cartoony fire appearing from him.

"Awww no fun." Magic said as he sits back down at the fountain, with one leg over the other and resting his head in the palm of his hand, still wearing the pink afro and the sunglasses.

"Okay… Alexander Desperaue, the 3rd ranked assassin in the world, notorious cereal smuggler and dusty smell addict. Went off the grid a while back to hide from other assassins. Reward Bounty: F/ 340,000,000,000-" He stops when Magic's face smushes his out of the way.

"Cereal smugger? Ha! The other guy who controlled pineapples sounded more dangerous!" Magic said as his face gets smushed away by the imp's.

"Magic listen, we have to be subtle, you know, finesse it." The imp said as the piece of paper poofs away in a puff of smoke.

"'Finesse' got it." Magic said as the imp pulls the glasses and pink afro from his head and he smiles and shrugs. He then picks up the guitar and starts walking towards the mansion.

"You do know what finesse is, right?" The imp said, flying next to his head.

"Of course I do Billy." Magic answers.

"I already told you, my name is Lox'op." the imp replied.

"Of course Johnny." Magic replied back earing an annoyed grumble from Lox'op.

As they enter into the mansion. They see that the lobby is decorated with marble and light brown carpets across the floors as well as multiple chandeliers. They see two curved staircases leading up to the second floor and in the middle was the white superbike, smashed into the wall with two guards next to it.

"Damn, I gotta get me a place like this." Magic said as he walks up the stairs.

"Stay focused Magic." Lox'op said in Magic's mind as he is now inside of his head. Once he gets to the top he comes face to face with a large and very long hallway filled with various suits of armor. The hallway had very large windows at one side of it and the armors were on both sides with a red rug stretching the entire length of it.

"Don't do anything Magic." Lox'op said, "I sense these suits of armor-" "WOW this is cool!" Magic said, interrupting him and putting on a suit of armor.

"You idiot! I told you not to do anything!" Lox'op yelled.

"Don't tell me how to live my life Macduff." Magic said casual. As he kneels down to strap armor onto his shin, a gauntlet silently flies overhead with a sword aimed right at his head.

Just as the gauntlet fires itself and the sword at Magic's head, he dodges it and kicks it into a wall causing the sword to become stuck and the gauntlet to lose consciousness but before he was able to get his foot back on the ground a multitude of suits jump at him, armed with various weapons ranging from broadswords to maces.

Magic quickly jumps out of the way just as the armors' weapons strike the ground but even more armor rush past them and swing at Magic who crouches and strikes one of them with his fist, causing the gauntlet on his hand to shatter and jettisoning them backwards. He starts to move again but more and more suits kept coming at blinding paces.

Magic jumps up and over them, taking out and spinning his guitar in his hand and lands. The empty, metallic opponents' feet screech on the floor as they turn around with swords drawn but before they could touch him Magic unleashed a rift causing a giant shockwave to erupt all around him, destroying the armor and turning it to ash, along with his armor.

"Aw damn, I liked that armor." Magic said relaxing and walking towards the back of the mansion.

"You get attacked by freakin living armor and you're acting like its normal!?" Lox'op yelled but then became slightly unhinged, "Of course! Why should I be surprised!?" to which he promptly sighs.

Magic exits to the back of the mansion which reveals a beautiful scene. The shining sea stretched out into the horizon, the patio that he was on was completely empty and in front of it laid one lounging chair with a man who looked like he was in his fifties. He was dressed in a vintage, turn-of-the-century suit, without the jacket and had grey hair and yellow eyes.

Magic began walking over there but the sound of the man's voice caused him to stop, "What are you doing here rookie?" The man asked in a raspy voice.

"I'm here to take your position and get closer to rescuing my beloved." Magic answered, raising his guitar by the neck and pointing its body towards the man.

"Rookies. Nothing but rookies come here seeking glory and fortune, but you're the first to come here with an actual purpose. So son, I offer this one question. Do you like waffle?

"I like pancake." Magic said with a daring grin.

'Wrong answer BOY!" The man yelled as he jumped up from his seat and shot out bullets of dust from his chest at incredible speeds to which Magic dodges and zooms around him. He double-hands his guitar and swings it at the man and it contacts with his back just before the man turns into dust and shifts away to the other side of the patio.

"Hmm, I've never seen a Psochomancer before." Magic said.

"And this will be the last time you'll ever see one. You should've chosen waffle, boy." Alexander said, turning his bottom half into dust and launching himself at Magic. Magic's guitar collides with Alexander's forearm that was covered in dense armor made of dust. "I'll give you this, rookie. Not many have been able strike me."

Magic smirks, "Must be your old age." This remark slightly enraged him as he started putting more force into his propulsion causing Magic's feet to start grinding away the tiled floor. Magic held his own but slipped on a wet part of the floor causing Alexander to punch him in the gut with extreme force thanks to his dust propulsion.

Magic flew back but dug his feet into the ground and stopped before hitting the wall of the mansion. He looked around and spotted Alexander still with his bottom half turned to dust, floating in mid-air.

"Rookies will never win, EXPECIALLY when they don't pick waffle!" Alexander yelled before forming a huge ball of compressed dust coursing with static electricity that kept growing bigger.

Magic bends his knees and reverse handles his guitar by the neck while placing the body behind him. He then pulls a cord that starts the motor inside of the guitar which then releases a large rainbow aurora taking the form of large butterfly wings protruding from it with angelic wings extending in the middle of them and a bunch of aurora trails.

"Rookies! Rookies the lot of ya! Never choosing waffle! You'll fail! This world is cruel and it'll take everything you've ever loved! Die with your pitiful ideals! Dust World!" Alexander said as his Dust World move had just reached critical mass.

The area around magic seemed to start getting crushed due to the immense gravity that was being emitted from his guitar's Reality Drive, "I won't die here!" He said, looking downward but then looked at Alexander and smiled, "There's a beautiful girl waiting for me at the summit." He then launched himself at an insane speed towards the dust man, shattering the ground he was standing on in a second.

Alexander hesitated after hearing his words, a flash of images ran through his mind showing his life, his true love, the day she died, his oath to exact revenge on the man, and his eventual failure.

"Take care Wafflehead." A woman's voice said playfully as a final image of him and a woman kissing ran through his head and he became calm and sighed just as Magic flew by him, slicing and nearly bisecting him across the stomach with his brightly glowing guitar.

Time seemed to slow down as Alex fell and crashed into the floor and Magic landed next to him, "Hey kid." Alexander said as he coughs out blood and Magic looks at him, "If…When you save your broad, never let her go…" He said with a smile while staring up to the sky and feeling the apparition of his love hugging him before he took his last breath, evaporating into dust, and blew away.

"I won't Alexander." Magic said before Lox'op, pulled himself out of his ear.

"We're rich!" He said, pulling out the 340,000,000,000 F/ and throwing it into the air, but his celebration didn't last long as a piece of paper flew in his face and left a giant, red rectangle on his face as Magic nearly died of laughter.

"Shut up!" Lox'op said as steam shot from his ears, before he looked at the paper and Magic snatched it from above him.

"Woodrow Baroninski, the 2nd ranked assassin in the world and wanted for color theft and snoring too loud in public places. F/ 670,000,000,000." Magic turns the paper up-side down, left, right, and backwards then scratches his head. "What? No location like the last one?"

"Well it's a good thing you have me! Isn't it?" Lox'op said pointing his thumb towards himself as a gleam sparkled in his smile.

"You know him, Jackie?" Magic said raising an eyebrow.

Lox'op started to sweat and take his time to answer, "N-No, of course not! Now listen up, due to my vast underworld, black market connections that you'll never have due to not being as awesome as me-".

As he continued to brag, Magic spaced out and thought to himself, '_Do you believe in magic? Yeah! Believe in the magic of a young girl's soul, believe in the magic of rock n' roll, believe in the magic that can __**set**__ you free!'_ suddenly he bursts out singing, "OHHHHHHHHH~! I'M TALKIN' 'BOUT MAGIC!"

"Did you hear anything I said!?" Lox'op said, grabbing and shaking him.

Magic stares at him blankly, "One Shudders to imagine what inhuman thoughts lie behind that mask. What dreams of chronic…and sustained cruelty…".

"What?" He said, freaked out a little.

"Of course I did, bromandudemanmanman!" Magic said energetically.

"Oh yeah? Where does Woodrow live?" Lox'op said, confident that he was right.

"A flying yacht." Magic said with a smile.

"…Lucky guess." He said as they both walked to the front of the mansion to get the superbike out of the wall.

***A day later***

It was noon as Magic and Lox'op, who was inside his head, were flying through the clouds on the superbike that was now converted into a hoverbike and is leaving a rainbow trail behind it as it flew across the sky.

They see the yacht off in the distance. It was a very large and had gold trim with about 34 sails spread out among three masts and had two large turbines at each side. The solid gold and marble figure head underneath the bowsprit depicted a naked woman with wings that were wrapping around her.

"Jeez, what's guy gotta do to get one of these!?" Magic said as he landed on the front deck of the ship and stared around. The ship was at least 3 stories tall, and that's not even including the floors below deck.

"Ah, Magica Junkoloc Jacques! I've been waiting for you! Please come, come in." An ecstatic voice said as a few doors opened to the yacht and several women in playboy bunny-esque outfits come out and escort Magic to the top floor via elevator.

Once the sliding doors open they reveal that the top floor is just one big, faintly pink room. Multiple girls in the same bunny suit were scattered all around the place, playing the hot tubs full of bubbles, chasing each other with pillows, carrying drinks.

"Sweet Pony Christ, am I in heaven?" Magic said.

"No mon ami! This just The Aphrodite!" A man with a French accent said, sitting on a very large red, couch surrounded by at least a dozen of the girls who were feeling him up. He was a Caucasian man, dressed in a gold suit and had semi-long brown hair and green eyes.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say that you're Woodrow Baroninski, right?" Magic asked.

"Of course I am autre assassin! But enough with the parler affaires! Please sit!" Woodrow said, making a gesture as the girls lead him to the smaller yet still big couch opposite of the Frenchman.

"You know Woodrow-you mind?" Magic said, pointing to his leg that was about to rest on the table in front of him.

'Not at all." He replied as Magic crossed his legs and rested both on the table while slouching down, while resting his guitar on the side of the couch.

"You know Woodrow; you're the first person who hasn't tried to kill me; respect, respect." Magic said grabbing a glass of sparkling white champagne from a girl who brought it over and raised it in a toast.

"Ah mon home, same to you!" He said, raising a glass of the same champagne, "We've gone through hundreds to get to this point, at toast to both of us!" He said as they lean forward, clink their glasses, and drink it. "Girls! Prepare the cotton candy!" Woodrow said, as a giant platter of cotton candy was brought out by five girls and placed in the middle of them.

"COTTON CANDY!" Lox'op said, bursting out of Magic ear and starting to devour it all.

"Ahhh~, it's l'idiot bleu." The man said, staring condescendingly at the blue imp.

"Shit…" was all the blue imp could say as he clenched his teeth.

"You two know each other?" Magic asked, drinking out of the champagne bottle.

"He's the person who trapped me in this form!" Lox'op said, yelling at Woodrow, "That freakin power!"

"Of course I stole your body, stupide!" Woodrow said, getting up and walking to him. "You were a weak assassin! Look at what I've became! I'm the 2nd ranked assassin out of the endless sea of pièces inutiles de merde!" Woodrow said, pointing to Magic, who raised an eyebrow. "Just lie there and eat your cotton candy, because you're never getting it back!"

Just as Woodrow was walking back to sit down, Magic swings at him with the guitar but Woodrow ducks, spins around, and pulls out an IMI Uzi, but before he could fire it Magic knocked it out of his hand and swinging his guitar overhead, colliding with Woodrow's shoulder and sending him downwards and straight through the ship.

"What are doing!?" Lox'op said, surprised.

"Getting your body back." Magic said smiling.

"I never asked for your help." Lox'op said angry.

"Lox'op, you're my friend, I can't stand back and watch a friend go through pain." Magic said as Lox'op became silent.

"I never asked you to be nice to me." Lox'op said, looking down.

"Shut up." Magic said, playfully, earning a small chuckle from the blue imp.

Suddenly bullets ripped through the front window, shredding everything in the room. Magic ducks, covering his head from the shrapnel as Lox'op dives into a closet nearby.

"Vous morceaux de merde! Vous pensez que vous pouvez me prendre! Woodrow Baroninski! et survivre? Je vais vous envoyer en enfer flashily!" Woodrow was heard outside as Magic looks and sees that he's standing on a rainbow and that he was holding a custom made SA80 assault rifle with a scope, drum magazine, and a grenade launcher.

Magic quickly runs towards him as he shoots the grenade but Magic jumps to the left and keeps running. Just as he was at the window the grenade blows up and wreaks the entire room and Magic flies out of it and lands on the deck then proceeds to run toward the hoverbike.

"Ne pas essayer de s'échapper!" Woodrow says as he extends his arm and a bright rainbow shoots out of it, allowing him to zoom over to Magic on it. Just as he got there Magic slides on the floor, underneath the rainbow that was going to decapitate him and gets to the bike. Revving it, Magic summons his guitar which comes from a portal in front of his palm and his bike takes off as Woodrow was following him and they disappear into the clouds.

Lox'op, now standing on the deck, looks at the clouds, "Friend…" he says.

In the sky around the still moving yacht, Magic was ducking and weaving to avoid getting shot. He drives into some clouds just as Woodrow unloaded on it, but the cloud dissipates and Magic, without the bike, comes screaming downwards through the sky towards him.

Woodrow immediately jumps backwards as Magic's guitar collides with the rainbow which proceeds to shatter it and Magic starts falling through the sky. Woodrow shoots a rainbow and slides on it to catch up to Magic.

"Idiot! Vous pensiez que cela fonctionnerait!?" Woodrow yells as he's loads his gun.

"Of course!" Magic yells responding and pulls back his arm and like that the bike speeds downwards and slams into Woodrow's back, causing him to black out and drop his weapon. Woodrow falls as Magic gets on his bike and revs it, trying to get it to start.

He sees the water below and just as he was about to hit it the bike starts and he avoids the water while a large wake splashes up from the ocean. However, before Magic could even catch his breath a rainbow shoots towards him and clips the bike.

"Je vais te tuer." Woodrow says, coughing have way through the sentence as he flies towards Magic on the rainbow as he shoots a volley of rainbow constructs from his free hand. Magic immediately flies away, both of them hugging the water, towards a nearby archipelago.

Both of them duck and weave in-between the coves and rocks, Woodrow assaulting Magic who just keeps dodging the constructs that explode on the water and various rock formations.

A giant rock came between them and just as they passed it Magic flies towards Woodrow who summoned a rainbow sword. Both of them clashed just as they entered into a large cave at the bottom of a mountainous formation in the middle of the archipelago.

A few minutes passed before a giant explosion occurred, causing the mountain to collapse in on itself. And from the rubble was Magic flying upwards, followed by Woodrow, still holding his sword.

"Je vais mettre fin à cela, maintenant!" Woodrow yells as he and Magic head in opposite directions and then turn and fly towards each other, building up blinding speed as they pass each other, and then proceeded to stall in the air.

Magic's torso and arm holding the guitar started to get sliced up, as well as the bike but it held steady despite smoke starting to form.

"Numéro deux. Qu'est-ce un nombre terrible de." Woodrow says, scoffing as he lost consciousness, from the hits inflicted on him by Magic's guitar.

As the rainbow starts to disappear and he starts to fall Magic grabs him by the wrist and looks around.

"Ah crap…where the ship?" Magic says, sighing.

Back at the ship Lox'op was still looking around at the sky, "Friend, I never had one before…" he says, looking downwards and smiling.

"_Lox'op~_" a voice inside his head said, "_This is Magic~. Where are you~?_"

"Why are you talking like that?" Lox'op said confused.

"_I thought it'd be cool._" Magic said "_Now, where are yo-wait, yep I see you…ah crap…prepare yourself._"

"What?" Lox'op said even more confused before something smashes into the side of the yacht, causing it to tilt slightly, "The fuck was that!?" Lox'op said, not getting an answer as flew downstairs and got to the ball room below deck.

The previously extravagant room was now destroyed with a giant hole in the wall leading to the outside. And on the floor was a pile of rubble. The rubble started to move as Magic pushes it off of him and laughs with Woodrow's still unconscious body next to him.

"Magic!" Lox'op said speeding towards him and sees that he defeated Woodrow.

"Yo Raffanzo! I got your body back!" Magic said as Lox'op made a slanted smile as hovers over Woodrow. Both of them started to glow brightly, causing Magic to cover his eyes. When the light started to dim he sees that they had switched bodies.

Lox'op looks at his attire, "Meh, tacky but it'll do." Just as a piece of paper appears in front of him and he unrolls it, while he reclines and hovers, "Sir. Murderspree Killgore-" "Oh~ that's a pleasant name." Magic said, interrupting him as he just stares at him.

"Hey, you owe me a laugh, I ot your body back for you." Magic said smiling while pointing at him.

"What I will say is thank you…friend." Lox'op said, smiling as Magic smiling back goofily. "Sir. Murderspree Killgore, the 1st ranked assassin in the world and wanted for just genuinely being a dick…There's no price here." Lox'op said confused.

"Who cares about the money!?" Magic said snatching the paper away from him and throwing it behind him while smiling, "I'm finally going to rescue the most beautiful woman in the world!"

"Oh right -" "Where is this guy anyway?" Magic said, interrupting him as he sighs loudly.

"You know, it would help if you cared to know a little bit about this world." Lox'op says, "He lives in Killgore Tower, a large tower that stretches into the Tropopause."

"I'm guessing he's not the creative type?" Magic asks.

"Not at all." Lox'op responds, "So how are we going to get there?" He says, pointing towards the destroyed bike that was now in pieces.

"Hmm, do you have Chromomancy like that guy?" Magic said.

"No, I actually don't know where he got that from." Lox'op replied as Magic started to think and look around, he then proceed to smile and rush out of the room as Lox'op ran after him in a hurry.

Magic kick's down a door at the second story of the yacht and sees that it was the bridge, he then walks in, "Hey Ravioli, What direction is this tower in?" He asks.

Lox'op, having just gotten to the room is out of breath and looking downwards, "About North-East of here. Why?" He then looks up and a look of dread appears on his face as he sees that they were at the bridge and that Magic was manning the wheel and turning it.

"What are you doing!?" Lox'op says, running to him.

"Here, hold this." Magic says as he hand him the now broken wheel, and he starts to freak out.

"Drink sir?" A girl in a bunny suit appeared, startling Lox'op, but he noticed that she was distorted. As he put his hand up to her, it phased straight through, reveling that the women on board were all just holograms.

Magic climbs on to the bowsprit of the yacht and walks to the end of it. He sees the top of the tower in the distance, he then pulls out a radio and places it down and grabs a CD from his pocket labeled with only one word on a piece of tape, "Tunes". He then puts it in the radio and it starts to play Paradise by the Dashboard Light by Meatloaf.

As the music starts to play he starts to play on his guitar and sing along.

"_I remember every little thing._

_As if it happened only yesterday._

_Parking by the lake,_

_and there was not another car in sight._

_And I never had a girl_

_Looking any better than you did_

_And all the kids at school_

_They were wishing they were me that night."_

Magic continues to sing and jam as Lox'op flies out of the bridge and starts talking to him, but to no avail.

"_And now our bodies are oh so close and tight._"

"Magic! Why the hell did you break the wheel!?"

"_It never felt so good, it never felt so right~._"

"Magic! You're going to end up killing me!"

"_And we're glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife,_"

"Magic!?"

"_Glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife._"

"MAGIC!?"

"_C'mon! Hold on tight!_

_C'mon! Hold on tight!_"

"Ah screw it." Lox'op said, leaving and hunkering down in the bridge.

"_Though it's cold and lonely in the deep dark night!"_

_I can see paradise by the dashboard light!_"

The song continues as the ship was now closing in on the tower fast but Magic now had his legs apart with his arm extended, pointing upwards, with his other hand on the guitar, and was now singing so loud that it drowned out the actual song.

"Though it's cold and lonely in the deep dark night!

I can see paradise by the dashboard light!

THOUGH IT'S COLD AND LONLEY IN THE DEEP! DARK! NIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGHHHHHHHTTTTTTT~!

PARADISE BY THE DASHBOARD LIGHT~!"

And just as the song's verse ended the yacht collided with the tower, three floors down from the top, destroying everything, along with itself, until it grinded to a halt.

"Are you psychotic!?" Lox'op said, pushing tons of rubble off of him as Magic gets up from lying on the floor.

"No! I just like having fun!" He said with a giant smile and arms extended, as he quickly put on a pair of huge, gold glasses, and grabs his guitar off the floor and started singing as he ran up the nearly destroyed stairs to the top, "Shakin'! Oh oh oh oh OH! Snappin' her fingers! Oh oh oh oh OH! She was moooooovin' round and round! That girl was shakin'!"

As they got to the top floor, they entered into a big, black room, as soon as Lox'op showed up the door behind them closed, locking itself and the lights turn on with blinding luminance, causing them to shield their eyes.

"Magic!" A female voice called out to him happily as he took his arm away from his eyes and saw a humanoid Pinkie, tied to a giant crystal cross with a wide smile and tears running down her cheeks.

Magic starts running towards her with his arms extended and hearts literally in his eyes, "I've come for you my sweet, cotton candy haired, love of my life!" Suddenly, a giant, TV static-like explosion appeared in front of him, knocking him across the room as well as blowing to roof of allowing the sun to shine in.

Magic lifts himself up, looks, and sees a floating man with glowing purple eyes wearing a powdered wig and a red, frilly suit, similar to what men wore during the 18th century along with really high platform shoes. His face had heavy blush on his cheeks and yellow face paint covering half of his face.

As the man landed everything went black and white for a couple seconds before reverting back to normal. As the man looked at him, he opened his mouth and in the squeakiest fucking voice you can imagine he pronounced, "I! AM! SIR MURDERSPREE KILLGOREEEEEEEEE-!"

He was interrupted by Magic's laughter, "Sweet Pony Christ! What the hell is this!?" He continued to laugh.

"You **dare**! Mock Sir. Muderspree Killgore!?" The man said but quickly calming down with a short exhale, "You can't hope to beat me. This is an illusion boy. Your dream! I am the embodiment of fear!"

"Don't you think I know this is a dream?" Magic says, while pulling his guitar from the floor.

"Then why do you persist so?" The figure said as static swirled around him, causing Killgore to hover slightly above the ground.

"Because" He said, holding the guitar on his shoulder with a smile, "I just can't stay still and allow a woman to be hurt."

"Fine, come at me! And know true fear!" He yelled as an enormous ball of TV static was shot towards him.

Magic immediately reeves up his guitar and swings at it. As it made contact Magic smiled, however, it soon dissipated when he realized it's phasing through the ball. Time seemed to slow down as the ball engulfed his guitar and then immediately devoured him.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Magic screamed as he was no longer seen underneath the thick cover of the ball.

"MAGIC!" Lox'op and Pinkie yelled, crying out for him as Murderspree laughed on.

"Shout out all you want! He's DEAD! Nobody can beat me! NOBODY! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" He yelled triumphantly. As the ball disappeared and Magic was still rolling on the floor.

"Oh God it hurts! It feels like a thousand needles and razor blades are having a rave on my skin! AHHHH-" Magic immeditly stops and gets on his knees while looking at his hands, "Oh…nothing happened."

"Magic!" Pinkie yelled out to him with a smile.

"This guy is just screwing with me, isn't he?" Lox'op said to himself as he sighed heavily.

On the other side of the room, Murderspree looks on as his eyes are popping out of his head and his mouth is so open that it hit the floor, literally, "NOOOOOOO!" He yelled out with the force of a thousand sun's exploding, getting everyone's attention.

On the ground, a man was walking by with a cup of coffee with a tank top and a pair of shorts as he heard the screaming and looked up at the tower.

"Damn crazy assassins, ruining everyone's quiet time." He said, taking a drink of his coffee and walking on.

Back at the top of the tower, Killgore starts yelling, "No! No! Nope! Nope! NOPE! I never anticipated that you would've found out my one weakness! That is, that my power can't affect anything that's outside of a TV!"

"Damn, that's a terrible superpower…" Magic, Pinkie, and Lox'op said, whispering to themselves.

"That blasted contraption has foiled me all along the way!" Killgore yelled melodramatically as his hands were flailing about, "I bribed this organization with my great great great great grandfather's mystical gold that he kept underneath his bed for me to become number 1 and then I waited for a chance to kidnap that woman! That way I could use her power of the 4th wall to make life into a TV and force all channels to play my glorious static 24/7! It would've been _glorious_!"

He looks at them as they look back. Minutes pass by as the wind blows gently, "Oh God! That's so damn sad!" Magic yelled as he gushes tears into his arm.

"Oh God! That's so damn _stupid_!" Lox'op said with wide eyes and a look of disbelief on his face.

"Yeah, you're right." Magic said as he immediately stops crying and zooms over there to hit Killgore.

"No wait! I'll give you my grandfather's go-" He said but was interrupted by a swift hit to the face with the guitar, causing him to fly at a break-neck speed through the sky.

"I'll get you Magic! Just wait until your TV signal gets interrupted! I'll be back! YOU CAN'T KEEP DOWN MUDERSPREEEEEEEE KILLLLLLLGOOOOOORRRRREEEEEE!" He yells as he disappears into the sky, shaking his fist.

"Magic." Pinkie says, jumping into his arms, as they hug in a tender embrace, "you came for me." She said smiling.

"Of course, I would brave anything to keep you safe." Magic said as they move closer but Pinkie puts her finger to his lips, to stop the kiss.

"Save it for the real one." She said, smiling as she started to disappear into crystals and eventually evaporate away.

"So what now/" Lox'op said walking to him and putting his hand on Magic's shoulder.

Magic looks back at him and they both start to smile and don gold sunglasses, "VEGAS BABY!" they both yelled as a portal opened up to the Vegas strip and they ran through it.

Suddenly everything went black and text showed up "A Coolio Brothers in conjunction with Double Uzi's and a Wink Studios Production. FIN."

The scene shifts to a lone man in a movie theater. His face sports a plain look as he stares at the screen, "That was terrible."

Suddenly the doors to the theater flew open, "VEGAAAAAAASSSSSS!" Magic and Lox'op yelled.

**END…?**


	48. It's Only A Dream, Right?

**Chapter 48:** The Swordspony Of Insanity! Kukoo comes to play!

Mat woke up from his small nap in an abandoned store. He looked around before peeking out the window and spotting more ponies fighting each other. He sighed and rested down against the wall. He looked around admiring the small shop full of wooden toys. Getting up from the ground he walked down an aisle with shelves standing on both sides, full of toys. A toy behind him from the top shelf fell down, causing him to jump and look back. He sighed seeing that it was only a wooden pony, but he soon narrowed his eyes noticing a large marking engraved on the piece of wood's head. Walking up to it, he picked it up and began examining it.

_'Weird, all the other toys like this don't have scratches.'_ He thought before he jumped from another toy falling down to the ground from the shelf opposite of him. He turned around and spotted the same carved marking on that toy. His ears twitched as he turned around slowly before his eyes widened. He ducked an incoming sickle that flew over his head and as he looked back and saw the carved blade pinned into the wall. He looked ahead and spotted a dark figure looking at him with a sick, twisted grin.

"Well, well, well. We have another playmate today in the fantastic shop of toys! We can all have fun! You and I, and all the fillies and colts that rest here!" He said laughing.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Mat yelled dropping the toy from his hoof and getting to a battle stance. The pony came out of the darkness revealing himself to be none other than Kukoo. Blood dripped from his lips as some specks of flesh were spotted stuck in his teeth as he continued grinning at him.

"So great today, everyponys out there are having fun! Why aren't you?!" Kukoo asked walking towards him, but with each step, Mat backed away. "Aren't you going to have fun with them?" He asked, looking at him confused.

"W-what faction are you from?" Mat asked hesitantly.

"Faction? What factions are speaking of? A faction of fun is what I would like to be in. That way, we all can share the fun this world can offer." He said standing on his two hind legs with his forelegs out. "We can all enjoy ourselves!" He laughed before going back on all fours.

"Fun? You think killing is fun?!" Mat yelled looking at the pony shocked.

"It is. It's what brings a smile to their faces. It's what makes them giggle and yell whenever I'm there to have fun with them. We play a lot you know. All sorts of ponies enjoy playing with me…and my children." He said sitting down in the middle of the aisle as Mat was at the end of it.

Mat was afraid to ask what the stallion meant by "children" and swallowed his spit as his tail searched for the sickle stuck to the wall, "Why are you here? What do you want with me?" He asked after he felt the handle. His tail wrapped around the handle and started tugging it, but the small blade did not budge.

Kukoo rubbed his chin with his right hoof while staring at the ceiling as if he was thinking of an answer. But when he looked at Mat, his grin came back making it obvious. "Well...do you want to know why I'm here? I shall tell you then, umm, what's your name?" Kukoo asked looking at him confused.

"Mat." He answered sweating. The sickle was still not coming out of the wall. _'Just my luck. Why am I even trying? I need to get away from this pony.'_ He thought.

"Well, Matty-Mat-Matt-Mattibar! I'm here to put a smile on your face. Weird..." He looked around freaked out. "I feel like some odd mare made that quote before. Oh well." He said shrugging his shoulders. When he put his hooves on the ground. He glanced around happily. "Nopony should be left out from the fun the others are having outside."

"Well...I decided not to be part of that fun. I'm having fun already. Staying away from them, whoever you are." Mat said earning a soft chuckle from the maniac.

Kukoo flipped his mane to the side after it started blocking some parts of his eyes. "Well, I've never seen a pony have fun like that. Then again, I've never seen a pony try to use my sickle against me." He said narrowing his eyes still smiling. Mat froze in place as his tail released the handle.

"Look, I don't want any trouble from you. Just turn around and leave." He said hoping reason would work.

"Trouble? How can fun be trouble?!" He yelled laughing before getting up and walking towards him. "Fun isn't trouble, but maybe it is. Oh well, we're going to have fun either way." He said as his tail moved to the right holding the handle of another sickle.

"Two!" Mat said shocked, looking left and right for an escape route.

"I am Kukoo. The sixth most powerful swordspony of the Seven Swords." He said laughing before he tossed his sickle up in the air, catching it with his mouth. It started to glow yellow as it took the form of a large scythe. The rod was black while the sharp blade was now longer. Kukoo grabbed it with both of his hooves and stabbed it hard in the ground before using it to support him as he stood on his twos. "Let us have fun now, what you say, Matty-Mat-Matt-Mattibar!?"

"Damn it!" Mat yelled when Kukoo twisted the scythe back, dragging the sharpened edge across the wooden floor, tearing it apart. When he held it back in the air, he swung it forward sending a crescent beam straight towards him. Mat ran to his right and ducked with his hooves over his head as the beam carved through the shelves destroying the wall behind him. The place started to shake, warning the two that it was going to collapse.

"Nice, this building is having a lot of fun like me!" Kukoo said laughing while dancing around with his scythe, as the staff was stabbed straight in the ground. Mat got up and leaped through the window. He rolled on the ground and flipped back to his hooves, skidding back on the cobblestone ground. The toy store collapsed with Kukoo in it sending a large dust cloud towards him. Mat covered his face from the incoming cloud. When it was blown away with the wind, he looked at the devastated store that was in ruins.

"I need to get-" He paused and gasped when he saw Kukoo covered in scratches and splinters while still holding on to his scythe, licking the black staff up and down, slowly drooling. His eyes were shrunk to pencil dot sizes as red veins sprouted from their white surface. His tail held the sickle stuck to the wall and was swaying left and right. "H-how?!" Mat muttered, backing away frightened. Kukoo stopped licking his scythe and stared at Mat with his tongue still out dripping saliva.

"Can you see them, Matty-Mat-Matt-Mattibar? Look at all of them having fun. It is so pleasant, beautiful, sexy, lovely, FUNNY!" He laughed. "Tell me! How much fun are you having right now?!" He asked before stopping with his body bent back while still holding the scythe. He had his eyes closed with his tongue rolled out on the side.

"You're a sick freak." Mat said glaring angrily at Kukoo.

"Funny, Raijin called me that." He muttered looking at Mat happily. "Oh well, maybe I am, whatever that means…come on, let's have fun! You and I! Let's kill! Friends, enemies, everypony and everyone alike! LET'S ALL HAVE FUNNNNNN!" He yelled laughing before flipping back, taking his scythe and leaping towards Mat, swinging it at ferocious speed. Mat gasped, ducking from the swing and rolling to the side. He ran into an alley escaping from the insane pony.

He looked back seeing that Kukoo was not on his tail, but that soon changed when a large shadow hovered over him. He looked up and spotted Kukoo crawling on the sides of the left building's wall with a small sickle being held in his mouth and a large scythe being dragged across the walls by his tail. The building behind them started to collapse into rubble, shocking Mat and making Kukoo laugh. "Come on, Matty-Mat-Matt-Mattibar! Even the buildings are having more fun than us! Let's join them! Let's be part of their party!" He laughed before leaping towards him. Mat spotted a puddle in time and stepped on it. He smirked swiping the water to create a shield. But Kukoo's headbutt shattered the shield, blowing Mat back, out of the alley and into the streets.

Kukoo got up from the ground as pieces of the buildings he destroyed fell behind him. Kukoo laughed walking towards him as the scythe carved across the ground, sending sparks left and right. Mat struggled, getting up rubbing his forehead. "Damn it." He muttered before looking up at Kukoo. He got up and looked left and right before spotting a pond under a bridge. He smirked and runs to his right. Kukoo chuckles and goes after him while happily dragging his scythe across the ground.

"You know, I, out of the others, enjoy using a scythe instead of a sword. Swords are meant to be pins on a donkey, scythes are meant to be showstoppers of fun! Everypony needs something new to see and scythes are the next big thing to fun! SECOND FROM A RAPIER!" He yelled laughing before slinging his sickle straight at Mat. The hydromancer quickly leaped into the water and turned back before aiming both his foreleg's hooves forward. The sickle flew over the water as Kukoo leaped above it laughing. Mat launched a dragon made of water at the insane pony knocking him backwards before having the dragon hit him from the left and right. Kukoo started to fall down only to get blasted into the Mayor's building causing it to tumble down. Mat came out of the water with the dragon by his side glaring at the rubble.

"He's still alive." He muttered as he readied his water dragon to attack by raising his right hoof to the air.

Mat was right, for Kukoo was still standing up on his two hind legs, holding the staff of his scythe. "Life is so fun, but death is better. It's like an appetite never gone un-served. Don't you agree? We're having a lot of fun right now you know?" He asked calmly walking towards him as his scythe morphed into a sickle being clutched in his mouth.

"You're sick." He muttered before pointing his hoof launching the water dragon straight at him. Kukoo stopped and grinned as the water dragon hissed and launched straight at him. Kukoo slings his sickle straight towards the water dragon's mouth. Once it slashed through its mouth, it exploded shocking Mat which caused Kukoo to laugh again.

"SEE MATTY-MAT-MATT-MATTIBAR!?" Kukoo shouted, catching his sickle that came back at him like a boomerang. "Watch how much fun these beauties can do!" He yelled as his second sickle came back around before his tail clutched it tightly by the handle. His sickles glowed black causing Mat to back away as the maniac slung them over the trees.

"What are you doing?" Mat asked looking back at the direction the sickles went.

"My pretty little foals can make a lot of big explosions; they are so pretty when they do that. BIG!" He yelled. "They travel at the speed I prefer them to fly at." He said sitting down.

"Wait, you control those sickles' speed?" Mat asked shocked.

"Yes, I control every single part of them. Is it not fun? I could have killed you already, but what fun would that be? Stallions, mares, colts, and fillies all alike. We all had fun at this fucked up party!" He laughed. "Now, the show is about to begin, the main event will soon be brought to a finale! FUN! FUN! FUNNN!" Kukoo yelled smiling as a loud explosion was heard. A large mushroom cloud made its way up into the sky. Mat saw it in-between two mountains before covering his face from the wave that blew leaves, dust, dirt, and pieces of broken wood by him. When the blast wave settled down, Mat uncovered his eyes and looked with a face of horror when he spotted the large mushroom cloud. Kukoo continued to laugh as his sickles came back into his mouth and tail. "Can you hear them, so many ponies having a blast!?"

"You...piece of shit!" Mat yelled launching a large wave of water towards Kukoo. They swept him away until he came crashing into a stone wall cracking its surface. Mat dashed towards him, using the water as a surfboard and leaped up, hoofing him in the face with his right foreleg. Kukoo flew through two of the buildings before smacking into a lamb post and coming to a stop on a street. Kukoo got up, laughing still, as blood dripped from his mouth. Mat leaped onto the rooftop of the building facing Kukoo and glared at the pony angrily.

"That's the spirit! Aren't we both having fun or what?!" He asked before his sickles were touching blades against each other forming a cross. They both glowed yellow fusing and forming into one large scythe with two blades instead of one. "You hack and slash, you hack and slash, and until the sadness is swept away. Happiness, happiness is what it will give today. Like candy, and ice cream, all of your flavors. You hack and slash, you hack and slash, until the moon rises up and you must repeat this later." He said lifting his scythe onto his right shoulder while holding it with his right hoof. "Can you hear it? The laughing? CAN YOU HEAR IT?!" He yelled smiling as he looked around him happily. "I can hear them all laughing, having fun, they're all having fun!"

_'This guy...he's never learned how to feel what others felt when he killed them. It's like he's immune to pain, sadness, anger, but out of everything else, he's always happy. It's like he was raised to be happy and have fun like this. Killing. I can't win this battle, he can kill me and he knows it. This battle is a losing situation for me and I need to avoid fighting him from now on.'_ Mat thought getting to a running stance.

"You're about to run away?" Kukoo asked looking at him.

"Well, pretty much leap down and run away from you, so yeah." He answered.

"Well...maybe we could have some more fun." He said twirling his scythe in the air. It started to glow black causing Mat to become confused and cautious. "The party is almost over after all. We just need to unwrap the gifts!" He said pointing his scythe at the building. The building Mat was on started to shake causing him to leap off it and onto the ground, glaring at the insane pony. Suddenly, the building collapsed and burst into flames. "I can cause an atomic blast the size of a pebble or the size of a ship if I wanted to. You should stay away from those flames, you know, they can cause some unintended radiation poisoning." He said dragging his scythe towards him. Mat backed away before looking around for any water source to defend himself, but he didn't find any. He gritted his teeth and resorted to plan B. He held out his hooves and narrowed his eyes at Kukoo who just stopped and looked at him oddly. Mat started to sweat and looked at him shocked.

"How?" He muttered.

"Hmm? Is this charades?" He asked, smiling goofily.

"I can't control your muscles. That's...impossible." He muttered backing away.

"Oh, I have something that others can't guess easily." Kukoo said, pointing his scythe that started to glow black again at Mat. Mat was too afraid to move. This pony was clearly, as he admitted, impossible to defeat. "Can you guess this?!" He yelled, laughing as he fired a dark beam at Mat. Suddenly, a large griffin with dark feathers and a mustache who wore an officer hat appeared in front of Mat by a gust of wind and proceeded to grab the beam before slinging it back at Kukoo.

It exploded on impact while Kukoo laughed through the explosion. A large crater with debris surrounding it stood in front of the griffin wielding a sword holstered in its scabbard strapped to his back.

"By the order of King Talos XIV of The Griffin Kingdom, I hereby put you, Mat, under arrest." The griffin said sounding old and stern.

"What?" Mat asked looking at him confused and shocked.

"You heard me!" The griffin said looking at him. "I am Head Warden, Raijin, of the griffin prison Talos. You're being sent there for interrogation after the death of our previous king." He said.

"Raijin! So glad of you to join us! We're having a lot of fun! We were just playing charades!" Kukoo said laughing as he got out of the hole covered in burnt marks and scratches. Raijin appeared next to the pony and hit the back of his neck with the end of his blade. Kukoo fell unconscious, shocking Mat.

"He...just knocked him out...like tha-ugh!" He was cut off when Raijin did the same to him. Raijin sighed, picking up the two and tossing them over his shoulder before flapping his wings. "The griffin kingdom will get answers, if we receive none, war will be brought about and Celestia will pay for attacking us." He said before flying up into the sky and heading north.

**-To be continued-**


	49. Love's An Illusion

**Chapter 49: **And I...Was...

Twilight woke up, strapped to a wheel chair being pushed down a dirty hallway. The walls were breaking apart revealing steel grate fences behind its cracked, painted surface. The ceiling was leaking water, forming puddles beneath the purple mare. The one pushing the chair whistled happily while his dark boots stepped on the water causing small splashes to spread around. Twilight groaned, looking up, she sees a blurred figure before her eyes. "W-what happened?" She muttered.

"What happened? I have not the slightest idea." The blurred figure answered before whistling again. Twilight looked up ahead as her vision started to come back to her. She saw doors opening up leading further down into new hallways. "I haven't seen you for quite a while; tell me...what's been going on, Twiliy?" The man asked.

"I..." She felt too weak to finish her sentence, but she managed to muster out a few syllables, "don't kn-" She glanced back at the man pushing her. She becomes confused and looks at the man oddly. "Do...I...know you...from somewhere?"

"Yes, you do. I am your reaper." He answered smiling at her.

"Reaper?" She asked tilting her head as if she was a mere foal learning a new word. The man chuckled as his pale hand rested on her forehead earning a delightful smile from Twilight. She nuzzled his hand happily feeling warmth and safety being brought by his presence.

"Such a silly filly you are. You have no idea who I am. Oh well...I don't blame you." He said rubbing her ear with his right hand playfully, earning a filly-like giggle from her. "All you did was hunger for more and more knowledge and wanted everything of it. Hoarding it all to yourself. Such a greedy heart you have in your tainted soul. Silly." He said, stopping the wheelchair. Twilight looked around confused but gasped when she sees a door to her right form out of the wall. It soon opened revealing a small white room similar to the one she was imprisoned in when she snapped at Celestia. Her reaper brought her into the room, smiling happily. The door behind his back shut tight and locked.

"Mister Reaper, where am I?" She asked, curious to her surroundings.

"Home, Twiliy, my dear. This is where you will be staying, alone by yourself." He said snapping his fingers. Suddenly, the room started to transform into a large library. Twilight eyes widen as she smiles happily. "To read every book here to yourself. They are yours as well as the knowledge you are learning from." He said leaning down, whispering in her ear. "All yours."

The straps binding Twilight to the chair broke as she hopped off the chair and ran down the aisle looking left and right at all the books stacked in a neat order. "THIS IS AMAZING!" She yelled happily before stopping to turn around seeing the reaper already in front of her. "Thank you, Mister Reaper." She said hugging his chest as he wrapped his arms around her neck in a gentle embrace.

"It was all that I could give you, my little pony." He said brushing her mane back gently with his right hand. "But...things don't come free, Twilight." He said.

"W-what do you mean?" She asked breaking the hug, looking at him confused.

"You must give me something of equal value." He said.

"Equal value? And what is that?" She asked.

"Your soul, body, power, and loyal allegiance to me." He said grinning revealing his white fangs. "That is if you want these books of course." He said.

Twilight glanced at all the books around her before looking at her reaper. She nods her head agreeing with him with no objection. "Poor frail filly, selling yourself like a whore on the street to reaper. But the deal is set, I own you and nobody else does. Not even Samuel." He said licking his lips as he brushed his right hand's thumb against her lips while the other fingers held up her chin. Twilight blushed red staying still from the reaper's touch. His thumb slowly slid away from her lips being replaced with his index finger that prodded her lips. Her mouth slightly opens, revealing her wet, slick tongue that licked the digit. Her eyes were dazed and it seem like her mind was up in the clouds. The reaper chuckled before pulling out his finger from her wet mouth. Twilight moaned disappointingly before shutting her eyes with her ears flattening when he pat her head. "Good girl."

Twilight opened her eyes looking at him before smiling. She nuzzled the palm of his hand again before sitting down. "Hmm?" The reaper paused her looking up ahead, spotting Charon standing on the top of an enormous bookshelf staring at them. Twilight looked back and spotted her, becoming frightened instantly. "W-who's that, master?" She asked.

"The rivaling grim reaper with no leash. Charon. She's here to take you away from me." He said chuckling before getting up. He moved his hair to the side revealing his pale face. It was Genesis. "Time seems to be so amazing, hmm?" He asked, looking at the female reaper.

"Kasai, hazus haa, Iaekos emiel." She said pointing her scythe at him.

"I am on neither side, you are right. But you're the same as me. But the only thing that stands between us is that we want him. He's still alive. Funny thing is I think that Essemancer put something on him, or he was, as his role followed, impossible to die." Genesis said holding out his right palm. A large sword appeared in his hand. It was a claymore with a yellow handle. The reaper lifted it on his shoulder, carrying it like a feather. "But, dead for good or not. You aren't getting this mare's power. She is mine, it was already established."

Charon growled as she leaped down. When she landed on the ground, it shook the place causing a few books to fall. Genesis chuckles as the female reaper got up, slamming her scythe on the wooden surface. He knew she was angry and he couldn't care less. Pointing his sword at her, he motioned her to make her move first, taunting her with only silence and a smug look.

"Master!" Twilight called frightened as Charon growled charging straight at him with her scythe carving the ground from behind.

"Don't worry, lollipop. Your master fought Cherry-pop here, multiple times." He said blocking her scythe that was swung. He pushed his sword forward pushing Charon back before running towards her swinging his blade left and right. But each swing was blocked by the steel staff of the scythe causing sparks to fly out. Charon backed away from another blow and side-stepped to the right dodging a thrust attack. She grabbed both handles of the giant blade and swung. Genesis smirked and bent back as the scythe went over his stomach and face. He moved back when Charon struck the book shelf to her right, and kneed her in the stomach before turning around quickly. He flipped his sword upside-down and pulled it back, clutching the handle with both hands stabbing Charon.

"Aesths!" She yelled in pain, backing away after pushing herself out of the blood. She clutched her stomach and glanced at it. She was bleeding black blood. Genesis' sword dripped with her blood, but when the black metallic touched the wood, it burned through it. He turned to her and gave her a cheerful smile.

"You can do better than that, Cherry-pop." He said pointing his sword at her. Charon yelled swinging her scythe to the left launching a crescent blade beam of darkness at the reaper who lifted his sword high up in the air. When it came close to him, he brought it down, proceeding to slice it in half. The split beams carved through the bookshelves to his left and right, just passing by Twilight's ears. Genesis looked back at Twilight and sighed calmly. "Leave, lollipop." He ordered and with no objection, she turned away and ran down the aisles of bookshelves.

"Weasx, opesxli shawse flukesx, Pearxs?" She asked readying her scythe for battle.

"Well...that depends, sister of the damned..." He turned to her grinning again. "I don't think anyone but I could understand why I smile a lot." He said, readying his blade.

Twilight was lost, she didn't know where to run to or hide in so Charon wouldn't get her. The narrowed aisles of towering bookshelves made her paranoid and claustrophobic. "W-where do I go?!" She shouted taking a left down another narrow passage. The books around her started to burn away to ashes while the shelves were rotting away, with its pieces floating in the air, and being replaced with stitched skin. "W-what is this?" Twilight muttered as fear began to engulf her mind. Reality itself was turning into a nightmare. Barbed wires sprouted out of the ground ahead of her causing her to make a dead stop, scraping her hooves against the hard wooden planks.

Blood dripped down touching her forehead. She looked up and spotted Phoeynixi crawling on the ceiling, dragging a corpse in a bag. Blood dripped down around her from the bag as it was leaving a trail behind. The faceless demon looked down and threw the body into the barbed wires. Twilight could hear the fiber steel thorns pierce through the plastic cutting up the body in it. She backed away nervously as the corpse started to twitch and jerk violently. When the barbed wire ripped most of the bag open, a skinned pony with a bone horn sticking out its forehead fell down to the ground in a puddle of its blood.

_'In a town, hungry for the lonely._

_Lost innocent child._

_Forbidden life taken in a moment,_

_Life too late for saving..._

_You're just in time...'_

Twilight fell back, panicking as the twitching body started growing skin and fur. Images started to flash through her eyes. When she was a foal watching her parents fighting as Shining Armor held her tight in the closet as she covered her eyes. Twilight held her head, yelling, trying to rid herself of the memories. But they continued painfully. Just sitting there, hearing them fight made her mad. It scared her.

The corpse's skin and fur reformed on its body. And there, before her eyes was her. But it wasn't all like her. Its existence was sickening. A hole laid in-between her chest, where her heart should be. Her eye sockets had no eyes, they only bled black blood. Numbers from _1-100_ were carved all over her body. When the zombie took a step forward, its head twitched violently while its tongue-less mouth spoke distorted incantations.

_'In my mind places keep returning,_

_I still see her smile._

_And that dark feeling I am feeling,_

_Dies once in a while_

_And as the moon leads me through the madness,_

_There standing alone,_

_I feel her breath coming from the shadows..._

_Streets almost alive...'_

"STAY AWAY!" Twilight yelled regaining her survival instincts and firing a blast of magic at the copy. But when it hit the zombie, it did nothing. Twilight began hyperventilating. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" She yelled, running away. The memories started to flash in her eyes again. This time, she was watching a filly drowning in water. Tears run down her face as she founded herself covered in cuts and scratches. She looks back and sees Shining Armor leaping into the water, rushing to save the small filly. Twilight lay back staring at the sky. In the sky was no moon or sun, but a dark ball that shined across the white ceiling of space.

**"Your daughter's behavior is unacceptable here in our school since she nearly killed that poor filly. She draws dark lore symbols on her desk, she makes disturbing comments to the students, and she talks to herself a lot in class. I'm sorry, but she is a danger to this school, we can't have here anymore!" A mare yelled.**

Twilight shook her head coming back to reality. She looked back and spotted the zombie her crawling on the skin bookshelves chasing after her. "Get away!" She yelled before looking ahead seeing barbed wires blocking her exit. She made a sudden stop but it was too late. She slipped and fell into the barbed wires. "AHH!" She cried out painfully feeling her skin get cut from the sharped thorns. Tears started to stream down her face from both pain and lost hope. Looking back, she spotted the 'thing' walking towards her.

_'I heard a sound,_

_I heard a voice,_

_Maybe it's why I'm making a choice._

_Why do you have no soul?_

_I need to know_

_Do other roads lead me back to her?_

_Is she gone?_

_Is she real?_

_Are you real?_

_Can't I just say who you are?_

_Who am I now?_

_Too late for me._

_You're just in time.'_

Time slowed down as her eyes slowly closed. Darkness engulfed her but there in the darkness was a giant glowing white ball. Everything became numb, quiet…dead. But soon, the sound of water dripping down was heard again as well as a filly calling for help. Soon it was drowned out from glass shattering and two adults yelling at each other. Eventually that was soon dubbed out when the sound of a filly crying was heard. Twilight opened her eyes seeing her run away from her. She needed to tell her what she saw. She needed to save her. From her mistakes. But mistakes she made were repressed in the frightened one. They were memories of her past...they were the ones that were actually repressed. She watched as herself got trapped in barbed wires and decided to land on the ground, walking towards her.

_"Open your eyes..."_ Her voice, painfully croaked as she reached towards herself that was trapped in the barbed wires. Reaching out to her face, she grabbed her head and gave her all of her memories. Twilight yelled, but she was held tight so she wouldn't struggle anymore. Everything turned white for the two as cold air brushed through their coats. The frightened Twilight opened her eyes slowly and saw the eyeless self of her. The zombie form of her smiled softly_, "Twilight, for it is time to remember."_

Black ink started to rain down on the two in the white void. Twilight blinked twice before closing her eyes smiling. She heard the sound of squeaky wheels moving across a puddle. She then heard the sound of somebody whistling. Opening her eyes, she founded herself strapped to a wheelchair. She looked left and right, her vision was blurry, but she could spot out the decayed walls and the moldy ceiling. Looking up at the dark figure pushing the chair, her vision started to come back. "Y-you." She muttered. The figure looked down and smiled softly.

"Welcome back, lollipop." He said. It was Genesis.

Looking left and right she was now in the lonely streets in Ponyville. Fog engulfed the place as the abandoned stores were only seen from the faint glow of the lamp poles. Above her, in-between the eye of the gray sky was a black sun. "Where am I, Genesis?" She asked.

"This is both heaven and hell, a place where none had visited for long time. Purgatory. Welcome to your infinite afterlife." He said, chuckling softly before looking up ahead. "Does this town look familiar?" He asked.

"It's Ponyville." She answered.

"Yep, but you don't want to be here, do you? You want to be in the very place you were raised." He said turning the chair right down a street. Twilight eyes widen when she saw a large home with the Canterlot castle in the background standing in-between homes that looked the same as hers. "Your home is still there." He said stopping her in front of the door. She looks back and saw a large wall of fog blocking the exit to Ponyville. Turning back to the door, it opened for her. Genesis pushed her in roughly. The straps popped off and she fell down hard on the red carpet. Groaning, she looks up seeing stairs leading up to the second floor, the kitchen up ahead passed by ornaments and a closet, and the living room. Looking back, the door closed and Genesis was nowhere to be found.

"Was that...a dream?" She muttered getting up. "Why am I in my house?" She wondered limping to the kitchen. When she got to the kitchen, she spotted a runic circle drawn in ink on the ground. Within the circle was her cutie mark. She became nervous and confused. "Why's that there, who could have drawn that?"

"Twilight." Her ears perked up when she heard her mother call her. Turning around she limped out of the kitchen and headed into the living room. "Mom?!" She called looking around spotting a light purple mare with a gray mane and tail resting on a rocking chair. Twilight limped towards her mother, but when she got around the chair to look at her mother a flashback, flashed in her eyes.

_Her scenery was distorted and black with a tint light green. It was as if everything was being filmed from an old movie. Twilight was a filly sitting in front of the fireplace while her mother was staring at her, knitting. "Mom, look what I made!" Twilight said as her horn levitated a piece of paper with a purple, badly drawn pony on it._

_"You think you're so special now, just because the princess teaches you everything. I bet she doesn't even know what you truly are." Her mother said in a venomous tone._

_Twilight looks at her mother confused. "Mommy?" She muttered._

_"Don't you 'mommy' me you whore. You're the reason why your father is always giving me trouble. If you hadn't come into this world, we could of had an easy life. But that didn't seem to happen, now did it?" Her mother asked gritting her teeth._

_"I...don't know what you are talking about, mommy?" Twilight said as her ears flattened._

_"I regret having you. You're lucky that I didn't bother taking you out of this world if Celestia hadn't bothered taking you under her wing. She's too hard headed to believe me if I told her you are a spawn of the devil himself." Her mother said rocking back and forth still._

_Twilight felt pain wash over her. She didn't know why, but it hurt. She looked down and left her paper on the ground walking away. When she got out of the living room, she stopped and looked right at the large figure towering overher. It was her father who was looking at her sad. She teared up and held her hooves out to him as he hugged her tight. _

_"It's okay. Your mother is just sick. She doesn't know what she's saying. You're no devil, you are beautiful mare with the characteristics of an angel." He said in a whispered tone, soothing his daughter's pain._

When everything went back to normal, Twilight backed away from the empty rocking chair in front of her and stepped on a drawing. Looking down, she saw her horribly drawn pony. "What is this?" She picked it up. Suddenly, she heard the sound of music being played from upstairs. Looking at the exit she glanced at the drawing and set it down back on the ground. When she limped away from it, it faded to ashes.

_'Is it lonely where you are...in there..._

_Dad?_

_Does the darkness know your name..._

_Does mom?_

_What's it like?_

_Can you feel, she said, 'Her blood turns to ash.'_

_Laughing,_

_Dad, do you know what you've done to me this time, huh?'_

She made it up the stairs and took a left down the hall passing by doors with no handles. Up ahead was where the singing was coming from. But each step she made, barbed wires sprouted behind her blocking up her only exit.

_'Burning lies, can't forgive you._

_Hardly more, drives on_

_Then deep in me, your illusion..._

_What you see in me..._

_Is...'_

Twilight stopped in front of the door, nervously grabbing the knob.

_'Did you have that dream again?_

_Release...breathe._

_You're receiving what you said, said she._

_Nevermind._

_Emptiness, dead eyes, and lost what you found..._

_Maybe..._

_There on the edge is your hope_

_But you don't look down..._

_Why?'_

All she saw was a gramophone being played by nothing. The crank was spinning right as the record disk continued spinning. Walking into the empty bedroom, she limped towards the gramophone and stared at it. She closed her eyes as the song continued its eerie rhythm.

_'There you go...saying nothing._

_Is my mind unclear, _

_Or could it be, maybe something_

_As whole of me_

_Like...'_

The song stopped abruptly causing Twilight to open her eyes and star at a purple rug. She looked left and right seeing a dresser and mirror, a purple sheeted bed, and a rope hanging from the ceiling fan. She looked at the looped rope nervously before looking down seeing blood stained on the brown rug. "Whose blood is this?" She wondered backing up to the door frightened. Another flashback blinded her and replaced her vision from another event that happened in the past with her.

_Twilight was sick, lying under her covers as Shining Armor rubbed her forehead with a cold, wet rag. Her attention seemed lost as her forehead was hot. Her father entered into the room worried. "How is she, son?" He asked._

_The young colt looked at him frowning. "She is still sick, dad. She's still breathing, but whenever I talk to her, she doesn't respond back to me." He said._

_"She is probably still in shock. Don't worry, son." He said sitting beside her. _

_"Dad, that filly started it, I swear I saw it. She was only trying to defend herself." Shining Armor said looking at him with a serious expression._

_"I know, but even if it was self-defense, she didn't have to push her into the water knowing she couldn't swim. I'm glad you at least save her from drowning or her parents would have had our heads on sticks." He said brushing his daughter's locks of hair back as she continued to stare aimlessly in space. The sound of the piano being played was heard, but only from Twilight it made her ears twitch. She closed her eyes seeing only a lake where the port was. Looking down, she watched a filly, her age, struggle to stay afloat in the water. She looks down seeing her drawing. It was hers and nopony elses. She looked back at the filly and grinned. When she turned around she slipped, falling hard onto the wood. _

_She turned and laid on her back seeing her paper being blown in the air by the wind and into the sky. She held her hoof out towards it shocked. It was hers and she was losing it. The sun in its original bright color was shining in her eyes but it did not harm her. She was mainly focused on the drawing that flew up and up. When Shining Armor ran passed her and leaped into the water, he pulled the filly out and started to perform CPR. Twilight didn't pay attention. She continued to stare at the sky waiting for her paper to come back to her. But it wasn't going to come back at all. It was gone for good._

When Twilight came back to reality, she looked around her room confused. Her father and brother weren't here, including her who was sleeping on the bed. "Was that...real?" She muttered, backing away from the bed cautiously. "Why am I here?" She wondered. The piano she heard in the flashback started playing again coming from downstairs. She limped out of her bedroom and headed down the hall seeing that barbed wires were gone. She took a left and went down the steps; she took a right and headed towards the closet. The sound of a piano being played was heard coming from inside of it. Grabbing the knob and twisting it, she pulled it open and gasped. Her Smartypants doll was sitting in front of a toy piano.

"Mr. Smartypants?" She said picking it up. A letter fell out of its ripped hole that formed from its horrible stitching. She dropped the doll and levitated the letter to her face while walking away from the closet. "This letter, it's from the Canterlot Sanitarium Clinic. But who is it for?" She wondered.

_'Dear Mr. Sparkle,_

_We are sorry to inform you that your wife, due to her mental sickness, committed suicide in her room yesterday. When we entered into her room to feed her during the lunch hour, she hung herself leaving behind strange cryptic writing on the walls written in her own blood. The only thing we spotted out from her cryptic graffiti was your daughter's name. We still do not know the real reason why she continuously tried to harm your daughter. Though we take pity on her death, we just wanted to let you know that your daughter's safety could have never been adverted if we hadn't taken her. The incident where she tried burning the house down with her in it as well as herself proved her violent behavior would have never changed. We will take liberty in paying for her funeral no matter what the price is. We are sorry for your lost._

_Now, Mr. Sparkle, we must inform you of your daughter's condition. We are suspecting that, due to your wife's endless abuse, carries some of these mental disabilities your wife had. We are advising you strongly that you let us help her out with this devastating event. No foal should go on this world to suffer from a flaw in their system. Please take this serious, Mr. Sparkle. We are trying to help you and make sure no problem occurs again in your family._

_From, Canterlot Sanatarium Clinic Head Manager, Doctor Tremor.'_

"Tremor?!" She shouted shocked. "Tremor...that's impossible. I met him for the first time in the Ponyville Hospital. How does he even know me when I was a filly?" She said. "And my mom, why would she do horrible things to me and kill herself in the end? It just doesn't make sense." She said beginning to panic. Sitting down, she looked at the letter still. "Was I...actually sick? Did mom really do all of those things to me? And what about, dad?" She muttered to herself before looking around.

The door behind her opened slowly letting cold air enter the home. Twilight looked at the exit surprised to see Genesis covered in blood. "So, you're putting these pieces together like a puzzle...how adorable." He said grinning. Twilight backed away from him readying her horn to attack. "Magic, well you know that won't work." He said spawning his sword into his right hand. "So, Lollipop, what are trying to run away from? What memories do you wish to not see in your mind anymore? Hmm, what to do, what to do?" He pointed his blade at her licking his lips, "I wonder how this will end for you."

He suddenly appears on her right and swings his blade grazing the side of her stomach, knocking her back against the wall. "Quick on your hooves." He said sounding impressed. He positioned his blade into an attacking stance. "Come on, Lollipop, show me what you got." He said as Twilight gritted her teeth at him while getting up from the ground. Holding out his arms chuckling softly, the scenery began changing. Twilight's cautious expression was replaced by a frightened expression when a twisted swirl behind the reaper began spinning like a spiral sucking in the household objects in front of it as well as the floors, ceiling, and walls. Twilight could see the reaper standing there stiff and stuck to the ground, laughing, as the black hole, was taking away everything in its path except him. She looked back and ran into the kitchen looking for some way out. Glancing at the runic circle with her cutie mark symbol drawn in the center of it, she quickly got in the middle of it and started channeling her magic.

"This runic circle, I don't know what it can do for me, but hopefully it can get me out of here." She said before casting a spell on it. The ink glowed purple channeling magic around Twilight. She looked up ahead seeing Genesis dragging his blade towards her with the black hole behind. She could feel a strange warmth wrap around her body as the runic circle stopped channeling magic. Her horn flashed purple and soon she teleported out of the room.

Appearing outside, she vomited onto the road. The teleporting spell from the runic circle was new to her. Looking around, she founded herself in the center of the foggy streets of Ponyville. "I...need to get out of here." She said getting up, groaning tiredly. Turning around she froze in fear again spotting Genesis standing on top of the rooftop on the building ahead of her.

"Now, now, now, Lollipop, teleporting isn't healthy for you." He said pointing his sword at her. "Especially when you do it to a reaper." He said grinning. Twilight narrowed her eyes regaining courage to fight him. "Hmm? So you think you can take me down? I wonder if you could, Lollipop?" He asked moving his free arm to the right. Black wings shot out his back, shedding feathers. Once the dark feathers touched the ground, they faded to ashes. "I own you, Lollipop." He said readying his blade as Twilight was charging up a spell.

"No, you don't. What happened to my father?!" She yelled.

"Your father is dead, didn't you see that dangling rope. The old man couldn't handle the fact that his wife and you went to the asylum. Even after you came out, the old fool already was dead on the inside." He said.

"Inside? Wait, so my father's alive?" She asked confused.

"Yes, just hanging around the loco place. His doctor was Tremor, or should I say Illiad." He answered.

Twilight became shocked. "Why didn't he tell me about my father?" She muttered looking down.

"Why would he?" Genesis asked, folding his arms and sighing in annoyance. He brushed his locks of hair back from his face and smirked. "Enough talk, Lollipop!" He said dashing towards her. Twilight quickly reacted fast for the attack as she cast a purple shield around her, but it shattered to pieces when Genesis struck it. Twilight slid back from the powerful attack and glared at the reaper before firing a purple laser. Genesis chuckles as he side-steps to the right dodging the beam. His wings flapped as he took air and lifted his sword high in the air. The same black hole she saw before appeared behind him again but this time it was larger. Twilight looks at Genesis closely before running straight towards him.

"Go ahead, run to me and die!" He yelled laughing.

Twilight remained focused as the black hole's vacuum like mouth pulled her into the air towards him. She smirks and readies her horn. Genesis' eyes widens finding out her plan and attempts to block himself but he was too late. She pierced her horn in his right shoulder causing him to lose control of the black hole. When the black hole disappeared, the two flew down to the ground, hard. Twilight gritted her teeth and charged up a spell. Genesis struggled to get out of her pinned grip when she pressed her hooves hard against his hands.

"Take this!" She yelled firing a large beam, slicing the reaper's left arm off. Genesis yelled in agony before kicking the mare off. He struggled to get up while clutching his burnt wound. He began coughing out blood, falling to his knees. He glares at the mare angrily before picking up his arm.

"You damn mare that wasn't bad." He said smirking at her. He presses the end of his arm against the wound and soon dark tendrils sprouted out from the sides entering into the limb. Twilight looked at him shocked as he reattached his arm back in place. "Who knew you go this far to slice my arm away? I know I didn't." He said cracking his left arm. He readied his blade in an attacking stance, licking his lip as Twilight got back to her defense stance. "So...let's see if you can succeed at killing me, Lollipop." He said before appearing upside down above Twilight. She slowly looks up but was forced to look down when his foot came crashing down on her head. Twilight's snout hit the concrete hard shattering a few teeth just before Genesis appeared from her right and side-kicked her with his right foot. Twilight's back crashed into a lamp pole causing her to not only fall back to the ground but yelled out in pain.

"Screaming won't do much good for you. After all, this is purgatory, no one, or in your terms, 'nopony' cares if you scream because your voice can't be heard." He said appearing in front of her. He pressed his foot on the side of her stomach and started pushing down feeling cracked ribs. Twilight yelled from the torture being inflicted on her from the reaper. "It's a shame for your friends, you know? When they find out about the secret you've been keepin from them, what will their reactions be? I bet it would be funny." He said laughing.

"W-why are you doing t-this to me?" She asked through her painful groans.

Genesis looks at her sternly. "Why am I doing this, you ask?" He leaned down pressing his foot harder. "Well, Lollipop, I have not the slightest idea." He said raising his sword. "So, there's your answer because even I'm wondering, why in the fucking blazes of Hades I'm doing this?!" He yelled bringing his sword down.

"No!" Twilight yelled firing a blast of magic at him, knocking him back. She coughed out blood holding the side of her stomach. Genesis slid back on the ground before flipping back, rebounding back to his feet. He glared at Twilight and grinned.

"That was the last bit of magic you had left in you, huh, Lollipop?" He asked, walking towards her. Twilight tried crawling away from him, but he stopped her by stepping on her tail. "You fought quite well, too bad I came to end you and take what's mine." He said raising his sword. Twilight looked at him, drained of all hope. She shut her eyes awaiting her doom to come forth. Genesis brought it down, but suddenly, sharp steel pierced his back, coming out his stomach. He coughed out blood, shocked, looking down. A large sickle blade was through his stomach dripping his blood. He slowly looked back, shaking, and spotted Charon holding the scythe. Half of her cloak was ripped off revealing the upper part of her pale slender skin that was covered in scratches and bruises from her stomach above her DD cup size bust. Part of her hair that was clipped off revealed her menacing yellow eyes.

"Q-epsx, Iw-sz." She muttered pulling out the scythe and Genesis with it and tossing him to the air. She grabbed both handles of her scythe and swung it upward as the reaper came downwards. The sharp blade performed a midsection slice, causing both parts of his body to split apart. When they separated, most of the reaper's organs and guts, along with his large load of black blood spread across the ground. The lower half hit the ground the same time the upper half did. Genesis' hand twitched before freezing. His eyes slowly rolled back as his hand holding his sword dropped to the ground when the reaper laid on his back staring at the sky. Charon puffed out black smoke before dragging her scythe towards the corpse. She grabbed both handles of the scythe again and this time swung it down.

Twilight opened her eyes and froze in fear spotting Charon cut apart the dead reaper. Was this creature really the gate keeper to Azazel's afterlife? She didn't know how to answer that. Phoeynixi was different; It wasn't so barbaric with the dead. All it did was dragg it. Not cut it to pieces like an animal. When Charon sensed Twilight staring at her, the reaper turned around and pointed straight at Twilight. "Plague." She muttered through her demonic tone. She grabbed both handles of her scythe and swung it back without looking back. The blade stabbed into the air, causing a hole to form. She pulled the scythe out and grabbed the hole with her free hand splitting it open. When it opened, she walked through it leaving this purgatory.

"Plague? She knows too?" She muttered still shocked.

After a few minutes, Twilight waited to regain a bit of her magic before casting a healing spell which caused her to wait two hours. But in that world, time felt different. The healing spell takes hours to be complete on wounds this severe like hers, but it was only twenty-minutes. She didn't want to question this world, she just wanted to leave. After this war was over she needed to go and see her father. Limping towards the portal, still feeling the pain in her legs, she stopped in front of the portal and looked at the mutilated corpse of Genesis. "If she did kill you for good...I wish you a peaceful afterlife...but..." She narrowed her eyes. "If you are going to come back, I swear, I will finish her work and make sure you cease to exist for good." She said before looking back at the portal. Twilight entered into the portal and as it closed, Genesis' entrails faded to ashes.

_"Lollipop."_

**-To Be Continued-**


	50. World

**Chapter 50: ** Black And White Rainbow

_"The world is dead, so you know. Aren't you glad? This world of shit deserved it. Nothing deserves life like us. You and I, my only friend. Only we could see what this damn world actually needs. Now that everything is dead, except us, we could finally start over from scratch. We could build the paradise we always wanted. No more, no more, no more, all of those that stood in our way are gone and now..."_

Rainbow Dash's eyes opened as she struggled to swim up, frantically trying to emerged out of the dark blue water. When she saw light, she swam up, pumping her wings to push her up faster. Once she emerged, she coughed out water, struggling to gain air. The waves pushed her left and right, rocking her body roughly. She looked up and saw the black sky with no stars or moon. Looking around, she saw a beach ahead and began swimming towards it. Rainbow Dash could feel the hard waves trying to pull her back down to its depths, but she stood afloat and paddled towards the beach as fast as she could. She was getting closer to shore, but once she came close to the shallow depths, a large wave crashed into her from the side, slamming her against a rock. The back of her head hit hard, knocking her out instantly. Her body went limp as she sunk below the surface.

Her body continued down towards the dark depths slowly. Her mane drifted up in the currents, separating into strands as her mane did the same. Bubbles came out in-between her lips as she reached closer to the darkness before vanishing in its abyss. A heartbeat was heard thumping slowly. _'Finally, we did it, you and I. Just us! We killed everyone that tried to be better than us. We showed them what would happen if they got in our ways. Those pieces of crap!'_ Rainbow Dash's eyes slowly opened seeing only darkness, but feeling her body still sinking. She was too weak to control it; all she could do is watch the darkness continue to grow around her.

She opened her mouth, seeing only bubbles come out. A blue aura started to glow around her as she started to flap her wings hard. She didn't want to die like this. She couldn't afford her tired body to give up now. In pain, she moved her body and started swimming up, ascending from the darkness. But as she was close to being out of the abyss, she glanced down and saw a glowing ball of light heading towards her. The light was alluring and its illumination distracted her. But when the light came closer, her eyes widened when the one with the light was a large serpent heading towards her with its mouth open. She panicked and started swimming up. She swam to her right dodging the large mouth of the massive monster that smacked her hard in the face with its fin. Grabbing it tightly, she bites down on it as it ascended through the darkness at great speeds. She could see the surface coming closer to her.

_'It's going to go out the water!'_ She thought, holding tighter. The serpent hissed loudly before bursting out of the water and into the air. Rainbow Dash let go of its fin and began falling towards the water. She had a full look of the large creature, its bright blue scales glisten as it began heading down. The light cerulean-colored Pegasus gasps and began flapping her wings, furiously trying to gain air, but for some reason they weren't helping her fly. "No!" Dash yelled crashing into the water. Emerging out of the rough moving water, she covered her face when the large sea serpent crashed a few feet away from her into the water, sending a large wave straight towards her. The wave carried her to the beach before receding back to the sea.

Dash got up from the sand completely soaked, looking ahead she spotted the tail of the long creature submerge into the deep. She knew that a beast like that hiding in the sea was a sign to not swim in the water. Sitting down trying to regain her breathe, she took a quick glance around her. She saw large trees with an entrance leading into the forest. Getting up, she looks back at the sea and saw nothing at its ends, to her eyes, it seemed endless.

"How did I get here?" She wondered. When she regained her breath, she turned around and started to flap her wings. "What?" She gasped as her wings weren't helping her go up. "Why can't I fly?" She asked herself, looking at both wings. They were perfectly fine, a few scratches were spotted, but they weren't severe. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by the sound of a mare screaming. Looking ahead she froze in fear. "I'm not the only one here?" She muttered.

Without wasting a second, she shook her body, quickly drying herself of both water and fear and started to run into the forest in search of the mysterious cry. Up ahead, further in the forest was darkness. That was all she could see as she passed by vines that dangled down from branches. But she saw a mysterious, shadowy figure up ahead. Something seemed odd about the figure, but Rainbow pushed aside her suspicion and kept running.

"Hey!?" Rainbow called stopping on top of a log. The figure's ears twitched from the sound of the mare's voice. Rainbow looked closely at the figure and saw a white coat with wings sticking out on both of its sides. A Pegasus that had a black and white striped mane and tail. "A zebra? No...that can't be a zebra." She muttered looking at closely at the pony that had a mare-like figure.

The pony turned around, staring at her with a menacing grin. Rainbow became tense when she spotted the white and black eyed pony. On the right was a pure solid black eye while the left had a blank white. Soon, Rainbow noticed a puddle of blood spreading behind the mare. She got into an offensive stance glaring down at the mysterious mare. "Why is there blood behind you!? Who are you!?" She asked preparing to attack the mare if she was hostile.

"The farther we are, I will find you. As lost as we get, I will find you. The deeper the wound that's inside you..." The mare stopped talking in a calm young filly voice and proceeded to bow down and spread her wings. "I am a part of you." She said before launching into the air. Wind blew at Rainbow Dash's face knocking her off the log and through the bushes behind it. A large howl caused her to become alert and rebound her fall. She slid back and looked right seeing a large cloud of smoke heading towards her. She cursed and started running to the left.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" She yelled looking back at the incoming dark smoke. Her eyes widen when she saw a large wolf with six legs chasing her with a large amount of speed. She looked ahead, yelling for help. She leaped over a log, but behind the log was a muddy hill that caused her to slide down before tumbling. She smashed against a log busting through it before grabbing the ledge at the end of the hill. She slipped and quickly grabbed a branch that snapped causing her to crash onto another branch that stopped her fall but started to break.

Dash clutched her back painfully before glancing down seeing darkness. She looked up ahead spotting the mare she seen previously standing on the edge of the cliff, grinning. "What the-" She stopped mid-sentence when the mare leaped off the cliff falling into the darkness below. "Hey!" She called shocked. A pebble fell on her head causing her to look up and gasp. The large wolf was heading down towards her, bearing its fangs, ready to tear her to shreds. Dash narrowed her eyes and flipped back off the branch falling back into the darkness. She twirled around in the air before facing her hind-legs back and her forelegs forward. She opened her wings, using them to glide. She saw a vine up ahead as her wings pushed her up. She quickly grabbed it, closing her wings while holding the swinging vine tightly trying to not slip off of it.

She glances at the wolf who fell into the darkness, leaving a howl behind that sent shivers down the pegasus' back. Dash sighed in relief when everything became quiet and the vine stopped swinging. Looking up, she started pulling herself up. Once she reached the top, she grabbed the ledge and pulled herself up before lying on her back.

She saw a tree and got up, limping towards it. Once she got there, she sat and leaned back against it. She looked at her right foreleg seeing a piece of stick jabbed into it. "Damn." She muttered grabbing it. She closed her eyes and clenched her teeth before pulling the stick. She groaned in pain as the stick was halfway out. Blood started to drip out of her wound once she pulled it out. She looked around for anything to cover it and spotted a large leaf. "This could work." She muttered, grabbing it and pulling it out of its base. Wrapping it around her foreleg, she grabbed the stick and began attaching them around the leaf covering her wound till it was tight.

Looking at her leaf cast, she smirked and said, "If only Twilight could see my survival skills now," she turned around, facing the entrance further into the forest before looking back at the edge of the cliff, "Whoever that mare was, she seemed creepy. And what kind of creature was that? I've never seen a wolf like that before, especially one with six legs." Looking down the path again, she started limping down the path heading further into the forest. "I need to find something that could stop this bleeding and disinfect the wound."

It felt like hours were passing by for Dash as she continued down the forest. The forest's ominous scenery made her paranoid. Its eerie, whistling wind was the only thing she could hear and it made her stand on edge at all times. This forest was nothing compared with the Everfree, for the Everfree never had demonic smoke form out of nowhere chasing its prey. Rainbow saw a cabin up ahead with lights on from the inside and quickly limped to the entrance. Knocking on the door frantically, Rainbow Dash waited for an answer. "Hello? Anypony in there?" But there was no reply. Frowning, she knocked on it with her left hoof again. No answer.

"Hello?! Is anypony in there? I need help!" She shouted but there was still no answer. She twisted the knob and by surprise, it was unlocked. She opened the door and entered the cabin. She saw a few lanterns hanging from the ceilings, lit, closing the door behind her; she saw a fridge opened with bottles of vodka. There was also an opened door leading into the small bathroom.

Limping to the bathroom, she spotted the glass mirror and opened it finding some wrapping bandages and painkillers. She sighed in relief. "Hope whoever lives here doesn't mind me taking these." She said taking a few items out. When she closed the mirror, her eyes widen seeing that behind her cast from the mirror was a skinned pony crucified to the wall above the tub. She turned around seeing nothing before looking back at mirror. There was no pony there. She shook her head, feeling dizzy all of a sudden. "I'm losing a lot of blood." She groaned.

Heading out the bathroom and into the kitchen she took out a bottle of vodka and popped the cap off. She bit the cast and pulled it back, allowing it to fall and for the leaf to unwrap itself from the blood stained wound. She started pouring the vodka on her wound, biting her teeth tight as the alcohol started to sting. After pouring the entire bottle out, she set it on the counter and grabbed a rag. She turned on the sink wetting the rag before squeezing it. She then wiped the blood off her wound groaning in pain. Once the wound stopped bleeding, she wrapped the bandage around it. Setting the rag on the counter, she opened the pill bottle and took three pills. Relaxing on a wooden chair, near the window, she stared out the window looking at the forest. Darkness continued to devour the background, preventing her from seeing what was up ahead.

"This world, it feels...weird. How did I get here?" She wondered looking around. "Wait! Now, I remember. Twilight, Magic, Strife, and I went through the portal and suddenly some bright light blinded us. Maybe that light separated us into other worlds. But why this world?" She wondered.

"The answer you seek, my dear are not in your head but around you." Dash quickly turned around seeing the black and white mare behind her grinning.

"Who are you?!" She yelled getting out her seat quickly. She glared at the mare readying herself to launch at her.

"Me, my dear, I am something nopony could describe. I am the devil, angel, you, him, her, it, or...God. But I can't just simply be god since I have many titles. Names you seek, that others have, are not meant to be found, for I have no name, my dear." The mare said but her voice was different. When she spoke, it switched every two or three words and sometimes four, from male to female.

"W-what are you?" Dash asked nervously.

"Didn't I already answer that for you? I have too many titles to even decide what I am, and who I am." She said giggling. She closed her eyes and covered her mouth continuing to giggle before opening them. "Do you want to listen to a story?" She asked calmly.

"I want to know why I'm here!" Dash stated.

"Once upon a time, there lived an orphan constricted in her room. Tied to a chair and prevented from ever seeing the outside world. The mare running the place with her husband tried teaching this filly how to speak and play with toys, but her husband beat the mare badly and warned her not to teach her anything. He said it was her punishment for coming into this world. Now, the mare couldn't stand this drunken pony abusing the foals, especially that filly, so she killed him and claimed it to be an accident." The mare said.

"Look, I don't know what the hell you are talking about, all I want to do is get out of here." Dash said, started to feel uneasy near the strange mare.

"Soon, when time receded, foals began getting adopted. Except the little filly who was abused the most. The mare taught her so much, but they weren't motherly like things...they were sinister. She taught her how to kill and who to kill. This went on for years, until the mare made this small filly into a monster. A monster with no remorse towards life and death. But like all masters in the world...it is the monster they made that would destroy them." She said laughing. Rainbow Dash narrowed her eyes backing to the door.

"Look, all I want to do is find my friends." She said sternly.

"The filly killed the mare and left the orphanage. Nopony knew where she went or believed that she would kill her. But the greatest killers of all in a world of the living are the young, for once you raise them to take a life, they'll enjoy it and never feel bad nor have any second thoughts towards it." She said, brushing her mane back. "The little filly continued killing, in many places. Nothing was stopping her from this endless bloodshed. That was until she was captured and taken to the Sanatarium. There, she met another pony, a mare who could travel through mirrors and into the otherworld. The mare taught her how to leave a world full of nothing but loneliness and head into a world where you can play God. The mare went into the mirror world, killing more and more innocent lives of both the dead and the living." She said.

"Look, just shut-up, I don't understand what you're talking about!" Dash yelled, but the mare continued.

"The world is ugly but in the mirror world, it is uglier. The filly soon found out, the more she goes into the mirror, her age extends but her body remains young. Later she found out that the mare who taught her this power hung herself because of her daughter. Realization soon came to its act causing the little filly-mare to realize she had no parents at all. The mare was almost like a mother to her, so realizing the fact that her daughter caused her this fate made the filly-mare jealous. She wanted to feel the hate this mare had for her instead of love, for love was never felt in her before.

The mare was restrained after she killed ten doctors with a scalpel. 'They wanted to hurt her,' she says, but what she meant was, 'they tried to prevent me from hurting them,' such nonsense they believed...well...except one. The conflict in this dark tale of the plagued was a stallion, blue and bearing the mark of a star and crescent. The pony took her in, blamed her for his wife's death, yelled at her, called her 'the devil incarnate" but what pain did the filly feel? Nothing. She felt absolutely nothing. The mare, she was apathetic. She was raised to kill, just as the mare-lady from the orphanage intended her to be, to get back at the world that gave her only misery her husband caused. Needless revenge, don't you think?" The mare asked.

"You...what are you even talking about?!" Rainbow Dash asked gritting her teeth.

"Do you know what happened next to that filly? Where the climax comes in?" She asked.

"Answer my fucking questions!" Rainbow Dash yelled annoyed.

"That filly was Twilight Sparkle." The mare said, causing Rainbow Dash to become silent. She looked at the mare frightened and shocked.

"W-what did you just say?" Rainbow Dash asked gritting her teeth.

"Then came the resolution, you see...the mad husband went home and hung himself leaving poor Twilight alone to stay in her dark circle. But who could blame such a young foal, raised by mad ponies after being cast away from her birth parents." She said starting to laugh.

"This can't be true?!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Oh, but it is, my dear." She answered.

"Why should I believe a creep like you?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Because...it is only a story of what might be true...for her background might not be as it seems, only a mere...illusion. But even illusions aren't always as they seem. You never know, my dear. Ask your friend of her dark secrets, what will you get out of her? It will not matter. You're still here, alive, maybe dead as well, but it wouldn't really matter." She answered calmly.

"I...don't believe you." Rainbow Dash said looking back at the door. "Tell me, now. Where am I?" She asked glaring back at the mare.

"Where are you, you ask? Heh, I have not the slightest idea where you are. This world, there is no origin to it. All in all, it doesn't exist but it does. There's no name for it, there's no map for its location, but there's an entrance to it." She said.

"A world that exists and doesn't? This has to be some damn illusion." She said looking out of the window. "But whatever it is, I want out." She demanded, glaring at the mare.

"Out? Now why would you want that? It's better here, away from the others you called friends-" She was cut off when Dash rushed towards her, hoofing her hard foreleg. The blow knocked her into the wall causing her to fall down and slouch to the side.

"Shut up!" She yelled before running out of the house. Every step she made with her right foreleg stung, she was in no condition to be running. "I need to get out of here." She said beginning to panic as a familiar howl from before was heard coming from behind her. She looked back and saw a large cloud of dark smoke coming over the house before heading down and straight towards her. "You again!" She yelled angrily. She looked up ahead spotting a bridge leading to the other side. "Since when there was bridge?" She wondered.

When she got to the bridge, she didn't stopp running from the dark beast. Looking up ahead, she spotted the black and white mare holding a knife in her mouth. "Oh, you got to be kidding me?" She muttered.

"Nope." The mare answered, slicing the ropes causing the bridge to collapse from her side. Dash turned around quickly, running to the end of her side, but had to stop seeing the beast already there, heading towards her.

"OH COME ON!" She yelled annoyed. Looking over the edge, she gulped and leaped over the rope, heading down into the darkness. She opened her wings to help her glide, but when she heard the sound of a beast howling, she became tense turning her head back to see what the beast was doing. But it was not the wolf; instead, it was large whale coming out from the darkness covered in spikes that were impaled in its rotted skin. Rainbow Dash's eyes widen from the site of the massive behemoth. She turned left grabbing a vine she spotted to her side when she looked back ahead. She swung up, dodging the creature's large mouth. But when it went back into the darkness, a large wave of water-like darkness was sent towards her.

"I'm dead." She said sighing before she looked down shaking her head not amused. When the massive wave of darkness hit her, she felt no pain or water, just cold air brushing through her body. She didn't understand the meaning for this wave's touch of cold wind, but if it didn't cause her pain, she was alright with it. Her relief was cut short however, when she saw the large whale swim pass, beneath her. Fear began dawn itself upon her as she struggled to move her legs, but she couldn't move at all. The dark water clutched her tightly into a trap. Looking ahead, she saw where the wave was taking her.

"A shrine!?" She gasped seeing the black and white pony there as well as another pony in a hooded cloak. When it washed her up next to them, she got up and looked back seeing only a stone wall. "W-what?" She gasped looking around confused. The ceiling had stone spikes dripping droplets of water while scratches on the walls revealed a history of prehistoric beings that lived in this cave.

"Welcome back, Rainbow Dash." The mare said turning around to her. Rainbow Dash stared at the mare before looking at the shrine. The shrine had red vines sprouting out of a skinned and crucified pony while its wings were hooked against beams, supporting it to stay in the center of the shrine.

"That pony, I've seen her before." She muttered.

"But was she real?" A male voice asked, coming from the cloaked pony. He turned around and pulled down his hood. Dash's eyes widen as she backs away frightened.

"You?! But how?!" Dash yelled.

"My soul will live on, as long as you're alive." The male who was Erebos answered.

"But I broke the contract with Magic!" She stated.

"You have, but not your sister." He said looking at the black and white mare.

"Sister? S-Scootaloo?!" Dash gasped looking at the mare.

"Hello, my dear." She spoke bowing down. "Like my beautiful mane and coat, as well as my wings?" She asked. "Aren't they more amazing than they used to be?" She stated proudly.

Rainbow Dash couldn't believe this. This had to be a dream playing out in front of her. "No, you can't be Scoot, and you can't be alive!" Dash yelled.

"Oh, but we are." Erebos and Scootaloo both said.

"How?" Dash asked, trying to gain an explanation.

"When I died, Erebos collected my soul from the gatekeeper. He made me a deal, if I ever wanted to remain alive and be free in the sky, he could grant it. I accepted his offer and I became his follower." She said happily.

"When you killed me, Scootaloo took my soul Phoeynixi was dragging and brought me back to life using another pony's soul. There, we stood here living in this unknown world, away from the law that would force us from passing on." He said.

"Purgatory?" Dash asked.

"Purgatory or limbo is the seed of heaven and hell. This is our paradise in which we are god and goddess amongst the creatures we made...except that wolf. We don't know how it had gotten here, but as long as it stays out of our way, we don't mind its company." Erebos said calmly.

"But why? Why wouldn't both of you want to pass on? It just doesn't make sense?" Dash asked.

"Because, we planned this. Who would want to pass on if they saw the gatekeeper and the paradise and hell that lied behind its gate? Why not create our own world, where we play god? Rainbow Dash, you should be smart, what do you think pride even means when it is brought to higher levels?" He asked laughing.

"Self-worship." She muttered shocked.

"Correct." Scootaloo said chuckling.

Rainbow Dash shook her head before glaring at them. "No." She said frowning. "I don't believe you two. You're both dead and this is an illusion-UGH!" Rainbow Dash was cut off when Erebos dashed towards her, hoofing her in the stomach. She felt the air get knocked out before being blown back into the stone wall. She fell flat to the ground and coughed out blood. She struggled getting up only to get knocked back into a large rock from Scootaloo.

"Real enough?" Erebos asked opening his bat wings.

"Damn it, this can't be happening at all. It just can't." She said glaring at the two painfully.

"Dash, you know...I should rip those wings out of your back after you betrayed me. But I'm going to be nice and not do that since you can't fly with them here." Erebos said, walking up to her. He pressed his right hoof against her wounded foreleg and started to press down. Dash gritted her teeth before releasing a painful groan.

"Hmm?" He leaned down to her pressing harder.

"F-f-f-f-f-fuck you." She whispered causing the devil to chuckle.

"Fuck me?" He muttered before lifting his hoof in the air. "Fuck you too!" He yelled. Dash closed her eyes tightly and bit her lower lip when Erebos slammed his hoof on her leg. A snap was heard causing the light cerulean mare to break out screaming on the ground, rolling around. Erebos flipped his mane to the side and walked towards the shrine. "Annoying pest." He muttered.

Scootaloo looked at Dash and chuckled before walking by her master's side. Dash was trembling holding onto her bent leg. "You goddamn mother-fucking-piece-of-shit!" She yelled at Erebos who only ignored her. She grabbed the leg and muttered three before snapping it back in place. Dash started to yell in pain again.

"That's right; I taught you how to deal with pain, didn't I?" Erebos asked turning around looking at her surprised.

"You beat it into me pretty much!" She stated angrily.

"Well, it worked, didn't it?" He asked walking towards her. "All of my poison and acid burning you from not only the outside but inside too did a number on you. It also caused anti-bodies to build up, making you immune it." Leaning down to her huffing face, he grinned. "Now, let's see how much pain you can endure." He said as Scootaloo cracked her neck.

Dash looked at them sternly before closing her eyes and gritting her teeth. "This is fucking insane."

**-To Be Continued-**


	51. World Again, and again

**Chapter 51: **The Pinion Mare

Dash was pinned to the wall by rusty nails that were nailed in her right and left foreleg and in the center of her hindlegs. Blood dripped down her forehead coming from a cut while her body twitched and jolt. Small sized nails with wire wrapped at the ends were nailed to her chest and wings. The wires were connected to Scootaloo's right hoof while she toyed around with another wire in her mouth. Dash's eyes slowly opened as she glanced around. Her vision was fuzzy due to the amount of blood loss.

"Such a beautiful work of art. Seeing you nailed to the wall like some religious figure, fools bow and worship without seeing the truth behind the victim's pain." Erebos said while praying to the shrine. "Blood, that blood that dripped from those wretched animals was tainted with pain, not relief. But who is to say, that creature wasn't the only one suffering, hmm? Look at you, your friends, that mare you love, what was her name? Umm, Applejack?" He asked rudely.

Dash looked at him slowly and spat saliva and blood at the demon's right cheek. "Fuck you." She muttered.

Erebos sighed disappointingly before wiping the spit away. "Such a disobedient dog you are. Well, if you want to be like a curd, then be the bitchy curd you are." He said motioning Scootaloo to activate the wires. Scootaloo grinned before giggling madly biting hard on the wires. Her wings flared up as electricity sparked out her mouth sending painful shocks to the light cerulean mare's body. Rainbow Dash held in her painful cry of agony, she could not show weakness. She kept her tears on hold, her voice in lock, and her mouth shut.

Erebos sighed, motioning Scootaloo to stop. When she did, the demon of pride looked up at his ex-apprentice. "You were always a stubborn one." He said annoyed. "I always hated that about you, but then again...I was like you." He said.

"Y-y-you piece of shit." Rainbow Dash muttered angrily.

"Suffer, suffer for everything you done to others and yourself." Erebos said floating up to her face, staring her down closely, eye to eye. "Suffer like the bitch you are."

"No..." She looked down shamefully knowing the demon stallion was right. She's seen too much in this world as well as the other to avoid suffering in her lament agony. "I can't."

"You can, you always suffer, but now you aren't. Explain, explain why you are not fucking suffering like the bitch you are. Hmm? Rainbow, hmm?" Erebos asked, floating down. "You deserve punishment!" He yelled causing Scootaloo to activate her Electromancy, shocking the poor mare pinned to the wall. "I will make you break!" He laughed as Dash held in her painful scream.

For twenty minutes, she held in her scream as long as she could before Erebos motioned Scootaloo to stop, allowing Dash to breathe in air. She heaved in and out while slowly shedding a few tears down her eyes. Erebos' grinned once he spotted hot liquid wetting a patch of her fur,, dripping down from between her hind legs. "That's it, let it out." He said.

"I-I am going to break you neck." She breathed out as her eyes were dilated revealing only signs of pain and anger.

"Boy, oh boy, you fit perfectly for Dexilus' contract. But your pride is what surpasses your wrath. Applejack can break, she can break even him and I. Though, if she were to ever turn on her master, their fight would end in mutual destruction." He said chuckling.

"She's slowly getting there, I can see it, I can see her breaking like a stick." Scootaloo said looking at Erebos.

"I know, I want to see you, Dash, the real Dash. The one I allowed under my wing! Show me, Dash! Who the fuck you are! SHOW ME WHO THE FUCK YOU ARE!" He yelled as Scootaloo continued to shock Dash. Tears boiled down her eyes while more urine was released from the painful static shock. The more this continued she was not only going to break, but die. She didn't want to die like this; she didn't want to die while being humiliated. Her stubbornness kept her alive for another twenty minutes, but it was quickly breaking, as was she.

Erebos laughed with Scootaloo, he was enjoying the torture. It aroused his pride, gave him power over her, like a king over a subject. He was not only a king, but a god as he always was. A god over Dash's fate. "Let it all out, piss and cry! Let me see you break! Let me see you break! Let me see you wet the floor with your humiliation. Break, bitch, BREAK!" He laughed as Scootaloo continued to laugh with him.

Dash ceased to hear anymore as her body was being shocked from the volts of hellish pain. She coughed out blood looking down at the ground. _'Rainbow Dash, are you okay?' _Scootaloo's young voice was heard in the mare's head. _'Aren't you going to give him what he deserves?'_

_"I...I can't. He's won."_

_"And what makes you believe that?" _

_"He actually broke me, but that's not his goal. He wants to kill me and see me humiliated as I die." _

_"So you've given up, huh?" _

_"Yeah...sorry kiddo, I did my best." _Rainbow Dash muttered mentally in a sad tone closing her eyes. _"I guess...I wasn't put up for this. I never should have endangered you, or signed that damn contract."_

_"Rainbow Dash?"_

_"__***Sobs* **__I'm...sorry." _She opened her eyes. "I'm sorry...Scootaloo." She muttered.

Scootaloo flinched from her name being pronounced sadly from the tortured victim.

_"I forgive you." _

Dash's pupils turned red with triangles pulsing in her iris. Erebos gasped and before he realized it, a hoof swung at his right cheek knocking him straight into the shrine destroying it. Scootaloo didn't have time to react when she felt wires wrap around her neck. Dash was behind her, angry and grinning as she pulled the wires back cutting off the air for the soulless shell. Scootaloo struggled to breathe, flailing her hooves around, but Dash had a strong grip and made sure to keep her still from being free.

"You are not Scootaloo; you're monster born from that fucking demon. Well, I had enough this shit. I had enough of this world. I'm done and I'm done for good. I am going to put you down bitch, and then I'm going to hang that fucker over there with these wires and pin him against the wall like the bastard he is." She said before grabbing the sides of her head and twisting it till she heard a snap. Scoot's body went limp as she was let go falling dead to the ground. Dash smirked and turned her head towards Erebos who was caught in an entanglement with the barbed wires.

"You bitch!" Erebos yelled struggling to get free. Dash smirked and walked up to him, dragging the loose wire.

"Shut up, you annoying ass." She said wrapping the wire around his throat before squeezing it causing him to gag for air. "I had enough of you. You should of kill me right there, but instead, your pride got the best of you and look where it got you now. I've had enough of you, and I don't need Magic around to help me end you. You should have taken the road to whatever paradise you gods go to when you pass on but now you are going to die in this empty void...for good." She said tightening the grip before letting it go. Erebos managed to breathe painfully while looking at the mare shocked.

"I trained you to be powerful, who would have known you'd be this powerful to not break." He said grinning madly. Dash ignored him and grabbed another loose wire next to Scootaloo. She looked up and opened her wings. She gave them a few flaps before gaining air. "How?" He asked shocked.

"You did it; you had control, now I have control." She said flying up to a spike aiming down at him. She wrapped it around before making a knot in the center. Dash flew next to the trapped demon and stomped on the ground hard causing a small crater to form beneath the demon.

"You can't kill me, bitch! I'm god in this world!" He yelled as Dash lifted him by the neck dragging his body up and throwing the last of barbed wires cutting him in the process. Dash smirked and held him high.

"Once I let go, you will be a god in your own world. You'll be dead for good, you will have a broken neck twice and this time, there will be no way for you to ever come back to life again. This world you created, it will keep only the dead. How? Because of that dead pony. If that pony never came back to life, you won't ether. Go to whatever hell you have for yourself, you piece of shit." She said dropping him.

"YOU CUNT FACED WHO-UGHAH!" He was cut off when his neck snapped from the tight wire hanging him from the stoned spike. Dash floated down and looked at his body, proud he was erased from her life for good. She glanced at Erebos' apprentice body and closed her eyes.

"You...if you were Scootaloo, or just a manifestation of my sin...rest in my memories, where you belong." She said calmly before looking back seeing the entrance of the cave open. There was a bright light on the other side, awaiting her departure, back to her friends. "I have a mission, I won't fail. I'm going to help Magic, Twilight, and Strife kill Azazel and end this war once and for all." She said walking towards the portal.

_'I knew you could do it.'_ Dash stopped and looked around before turning around, seeing Scootaloo, the real one sitting in front of her smiling brightly. Dash teared up staring at her sister.

"Yeah...I knew it too, because of you." She said reaching her hoof to her. Scootaloo touched it, shocking Dash, but instead of backing away frightened, she moved her other hoof towards the little filly excited. She picked up the orange filly and hugged her tightly. Dash started to sob before breaking down in tears seeing the cherish-able memories of her and Scootaloo flash before her eyes. They soon ended at the time of her death in the rain. "I'm...so happy that you still love me...even after all those terrible things I put myself under, you still love me. Thank you, for everything." She said sobbing.

Scootaloo smiled before nuzzling her neck. "I'm glad...that you didn't break. And even if your options are all dead ends..." A bright light engulfed the room before darkness took its place. "The fight never left you."

**-To Be Continued-**


	52. Deus ex Machina

**Chapter 52:** Erased, Repeat

Redpen and Solar struggled down the hallway while using each other's wing as leverage. The hallway in the castle was destroyed and servants, as well as guards, were treating the wounded. Redpen glanced at the crumbling walls and broken windows. Looking out them they spotted the mountain area where smoke ascended to the air. He glanced at Solar who was looking out the other window shocked.

"Sucks to be in the ER." Redpen said.

Solar looks at him and nods his head. "Yeah. But that seems like it was pointless. Look at us; beat the hell up and unable to properly fight back. I think it was bad idea to fight that Dexilus guy, and for that orange mare, what was her name? Applejack?" Solar asked.

"Yeah, I think that was her name. She took hits like it was nothing." Redpen said shivering by the thought of the mare's tough resistance towards Solar's attacks.

"Note to self, let's not meet them again." Solar said getting an agreeing nod from the other alicorn. The two stopped and looked at through separate windows. Their eyes narrowed as their horns glowed. "H-how did he break through the shield?" He muttered.

"Nero." Redpen muttered as the two separated from each other and went back to back staring down at their separate hallways. "Everypony, quickly! You must all evacuate the-" He was suddenly cut off when a large explosion up ahead was heard along with the sounds of screaming ponies. A second explosion, on Solar's side, was also spotted.

Solar and Redpen gasped when large vortexes of darkness, one made of fire, and the other that was purely darkness, swallowed up and destroyed the ponies in its path. The two looked to the opposite side of their direction and jumped through the window separating them. Redpen opened his wings and glided to the ground as Solar opened his and did the same too.

"It's good to see you again..." The two looked up spotting the swirling dark colors of fire a few feet away from them. Soon, the ponies controlling their rightful vortex emerged from the darkness and landed on the ground causing it to vanish.

"Redpen, Solar." March and Nero both spoke in unison.

Redpen's wings flared open as he prepared himself to fight. Nero chuckled softly before cracking his neck. "It's been a while now...Redpen." He said sitting down.

"This time, it will be the last we ever meet. It's a death match now, Solar." March said, smirking at him. His body was engulfed by shadows as he sunk into the ground. Solar's body sparked, preparing to defend himself from any attack March planned to dish out.

"Show me, what you got, Redpen!" Nero yelled, quickly morphing into his phoenix form, towering over the alicorn.

"I...I will take you down once and for all! Alexi!?" Redpen yelled stomping his hooves into the grass as white fire engulfed his body.

Solar felt Redpen's energy along with another pony's energy. He opened his wings started to flap them, but once he gained air, he flinched in pain. "Damn it, I forgot that I'm not in any condition to fly." He muttered. "I need to get distance." He said looking around.

"Think fast!" March yelled bursting out the ground in the form of a dark smoke dragon. Solar gasped and moved to the side dodging it but when it passed by him, it knocked him off balance. Solar flapped his wings harder, regaining his balance in the air and continued to fly straight. He looked back and gasped as March's dragon form started chasing him. "WHERE ARE YOU FLYING TO NOW, SOLAR?!" March yelled, firing a large dark beam. The alicorn moved to the right, dodging it, but he had to moved up after dodging another. "SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT!"

"You're insane!" He muttered angrily before turning towards him. "Take this!" He yelled shooting thunderbolts at him. They were ineffective causing the alicorn to snarl his teeth before flying away. _'I have to think this one out. I'm in no condition to fight in the air and my attacks are pointless when he's in that form. Where can I fight him that would make my odds seem reasonable?' _Solar thought as he glanced left and right. Looking back, March was getting closer. He gritted his teeth and looked straight ahead. _'Hmm? Wait, there! That can work!'_ He thought after spotting a large mountain. "Let's go into the volcano." He muttered flying into the entrance of the volcano.

"Hiding there won't work!" March yelled, flying in it too. They flew over the lava that bubbled and popped. Solar moved left and right dodging hanging rocks that were emerging from the lava, March went through them remaining unfazed. Solar and March eventually were in the center of the volcano where a large, circular stone platform was standing outside of a large pool of lava.

The two flew down before landing on the large stone surface. Solar and the large dragon glared at each other while staying on their opposite sides. The dragon deformed and March stepped on the ground laughing. Wings sprouted out of his back as his horn extended from his forehead.

"I'm guessing this is where you want to die? Fine, I'll be kind enough to oblige." He said running towards him. Solar smirks and swished his tail to the right, launching electric beams straight at him. March moved to the right side, dodging them before dashing forward in a haze of dark aura and hoofing Solar's right cheek. It knocked him to the side and nearly off the ledge.

"Time to die." March yelled, stomping his hooves on the ground launching a wave of darkness at him. Solar struggled to get up, but was knocked off the platform by the wave. He quickly grabbed the ledge, holding it tightly. He grabbed the ledge with his other hoof and pulled himself up to the surface. He saw March's wings channeling dark energy. He started to cast more thunderbolts at March, but this time they worked. Solar nearly stumbled off the edge when the place started to shake. He looked over the edge and saw the lava rising. Looking back at March, an idea popped in his head. He started running towards him.

March grunted, backing away before stumbling to the ground stunned. He struggled to get up only to get knocked onto the ground with Solar on top of him. Solar grabbed a lock of his fur and lifted him partly up before slamming his right hoof into his face a few times before landing a blow that completed the combo. He backed away as March got up, gritting his teeth in pain from the blows he received.

"You stand when you should just fall down and die!" March yelled before his tail morphed into a large spike-ball. He twirled around, swinging the massive tail and knocking Solar back. Solar landed on his back with a painful grunt and gasped spotting the tail coming down at him. He rolled right, dodging its crushing blow that shattered part of the ground and allowed lava to surface there.

_'That's right, use that tail to break apart the floor.' _Solar thought, running towards him before leaping into the air and coming down swinging his right hoof into the zebra's right cheek. But March didn't budge from his spot; instead, he smirked and grabbed the alicorn's right foreleg and flipped him over him, slamming his back on the ground. He grabbed his shoulders and tossed him in the air before his tail wrapped tightly around him. Solar yelled painfully as the constriction tightened.

"I've awaited this, Solar. I thought you'd be a challenge, but I guess I was wrong. You were born to lose and die by me." March said before slamming him to the ground. Solar coughed out blood before yelling out in pain. "There is no you! There is only me!" He yelled before slamming him around, cracking the rocky surface apart. Some lava began seeping through the cracks. March slammed him on the ground one more time before tossing him to the side. The tail formed back to its original form as March's wings turned into large tendrils of darkness. Solar struggled to get up before falling to the ground again.

He looked up spotting March launching a dark wave at him. He got up and leaped to right, dodging the incoming wave. He got up and ran towards him before sliding on the ground. He launched a lightning bolt at March who moved to side dodging it, but he was too slow to react when Solar got up and quickly twirled around before upper-cutting his chin with his right hoof.

March flew back before using his dark wings to keep him in the air. He was soon tackled and slammed hard to the ground causing him to cough out blood. His head was punched a few times before having it slammed on the hard rock. When Solar swung his right hoof again, it was grabbed by March who quickly flipped him over was on top of him.

"Not so quick now!" He yelled, grabbing a lock of his mane with his left hoof and using his right hoof to hit him in the muzzle and the right cheek. He grabbed his horn and flapped his wings, going up before letting go and morphing his tail to the large spike ball and hitting him into the ground. Solar coughed out blood before rolling to the right, dodging another tail attack. He growled and leaped onto another part of the platform when the one he was previously was on got swallowed up by the lava. Solar leaped onto another section of the platform as March's tail slammed on that one as well, destroying it.

"Damn it, I need him on the ground." He muttered looking left and right. He was on the last part of the rocky platform. If that one would have been destroyed, he might be swallowed up by the lava. His wings were in no condition to fly anymore. The only thing he had to rely on was his hooves. March landed on the ground and shifted to his earth pony form.

"I'm surprised. You brought me here in the middle of a volcano where everything around us is being swallowed up by the earth." March said looking around. "What made you pick such a place to die?" He asked looking back at his former friend.

"I had to get you away from the castle, so nopony would be harmed." He answered.

"Hmph..." March chuckled lightly before cracking his neck. "Seems like you to do that." He said sitting down. He held out his hooves and grinned widely. "But it was a bad idea anyway. Nero is going to torch the entire place in an inferno." He said as darkness started forming around the ends of his hooves. "_Grand Cross._" He muttered. The lava started shifting as the platform they were on began to shake. Rocks from the ceiling fell down and splashed into the melting pool.

"W-what are you doing?!" Solar yelled, looking at him.

"You'll soon see." March answered.

Celestia and Nightmare Moon stopped just outside of the planet's atmosphere. They looked at each other just before looking back. The planets were shifting around the planet. They looked up and down before spotting another planet on the other side. The two sister's horns glowed bright as they prepared themselves for the worse. Beams from each planet connected to one another before rotating around in opposite directions.

"This move..._Grand Cross_...how? Who could have mastered such a powerful spell?!" Celestia wondered as Nightmare Moon and her cast a shell around them. "What' going on down there?" She muttered looking back down at the planet.

The clouds started to gather around the top of the volcano as lightning was spotted spreading across the sky. Solar backed away shocked but stopped when his back leg nearly slipped off the edge. March grinned before clapping his hooves together. Solar's eyes widen as his body was laced with pain. The entire area shattered, the lava began to move around violently. The sound wave and destructive force of gravity crushing its victim left a large crater behind where the mountain used to be. Solar was severely injured while being stuck under debris. March walked towards him while the sky darkened soon started to rain.

"This is it; this is where you'll die." March said as he formed into a unicorn with his horn already glowing dark.

Solar felt the ground suddenly shake as he looked around, shocked, as March became confused. Lava started bursting out from the grounds below, shocking the two. Suddenly, lava blasted up from beneath March, hitting him in the stomach causing him to fly back. He yelled in pain from the burn mark on his stomach that carved through his fur.

Solar struggled to get out and attempted to lift up the debris with his magic, but sadly it wasn't possible. March gasped, seeing a large wave of lava over his head come down on to him. He yelled before being swallowed up from the burning liquid-like fire. Solar gasped when the ground he stood on snapped and tilted backwards causing the debris to fall off allowing him freedom. But his backlegs were fractured so he struggled to crawl up. Looking back, he gasped as he saw a rising pool of lava coming up at great speeds.

He grabbed onto the edge and forced himself up as the thing flipped upside-down before getting hit by the blast of lava that knocked him high into the air. Solar yelled as the thing fell all the way down, landing in a pool of lava that filled the entire crater of the volcano. He gasped looking left and right surprised, that he managed to stay alive that long. "He's gone." He muttered looking out at the burning sea. He sat down and sighed, but his relaxation was soon over when March came bursting out of the lava bed and onto the rocky platform. His body was sizzling smoke as his dark, armored coat was breaking to pieces.

"I'm going to kill you, Solar." He growled, glaring at him with piercing red eyes laced in pain. When his armor was gone, so was part of his skin. "I'm the zombie you never wanted to fight. The one hung by the whores of the moon and sun, the last of the Black Parade!" He yelled holding his head, before he started to laugh.

"March? What happened to you?" Solar asked shocked before backing away.

"March is dead; he's been dead for one-hundred years!" He yelled before dashing towards him and ramming the edge of his horn deep into Solar. He aimed for his chest, but Solar managed to move to the side only to get stabbed in the left shoulder. He was then slung back.

Solar crashed down hard on his back, grunting painfully. He turned to the side and struggled getting up with the only working leg he had left. But everything was soon interrupted when he was impaled on that side by March's horn. March pulled his horn out and flipped the alicorn over him. He got on top of him and starting hoofing him left and right angrily.

"Do you want to know what happened to Silver? He died! Maple's next, as well as Eulogy. Don't you see!? We're supposed to die!" He yelled as his blows caused Solar to spit out blood. Holding his head tightly, March slammed his head to the ground before getting off of him as he was left dazed. "I thought you'd realize it by the end, but I guess you hadn't. Once Azazel and Samuel dish it out, the sky will open and death will bask on this fuckin' planet." He said angrily.

Solar shook his head, returning back to full consciousness before glaring at March. "Then why? Why would help these cults fight to death?" He asked confused.

"So, I can finally be put to rest. So I can finally see this world burn for the waste of shit it always was. Look at it this way, Solar; no more suffering, hatred, lies, and fears. We will all be dead." He said looking at him calmly before giving him an angry, scowled look. "When we're all dead we no longer need to worry about those pitiful, crap feelings anymore."

"But not everypony wants to die!" Solar yelled struggling to get up only to collapse in pain since his forelegs were in no condition to keep him balanced.

"And not everypony wants to live!" He growled.

"I will not allow such things to occur, March! I will stop you and I will kill you." He said through his snarling teeth. March only chuckled in amusement, finding Solar's act comedic.

"No, you won't." He said as his tail formed into a large spike, similar to the one he used to destroy the platform they were on. When it lifted high up into the air, Solar shut his eyes, aware that there was no way he could avoid the devastating attack about to be brought upon him. "Sink to the darkness, you're dead." He said swinging the tail down.

**'THUM-THUMP!'**

March froze as his eyes widen. His tail reverted back to its original form as he fell back clutching his chest, coughing violently. "W-what? How?!" He muttered painfully.

_'The plans have changed, March. I decided to...twist the chords.' _Insane was heard chuckling in his head.

"You...you piece of shit. What do you mean, 'twist the chords'?" He asked looking around frantically.

_'It appears you're not needed anymore. You played your part well pawn, but it appears the king has no use for you. It was kind of you to use your Grand Cross. Such a move has powerful side-effects towards the user it could leave them vulnerable through the mental state. Now that you left yourself open, I get to snuff out your life without anypony knowing.' _Insane said before laughing madly.

"You piece of shit. I'm not done, I need to kill him!" March yelled, glaring at Solar who looked at him frightened and confused.

_'Heh, I'm not holding you back from doing that, but instead I'm holding back your lifespan. You better hurry before it is too late. Your life is running out and soon it will go away like a flock of birds heading south, and away from the winter.' _Insane said.

March struggled to stand up as his glare narrowed angrily at Solar. Solar closes his eyes and begins channeling the rest of his magic to his horn. Both of the stallions' horns glowed as they prepared themselves to launch their final magic attack. Both ponies launched bright balls of magic that came crashing into one another. They held their ground trying to overpower the other. March started to slide back, nearly off the edge but he stomped his hooves into the rock and kept his hold. Solar opened his wings as he struggled, pushing forward while flapping them for leverage. The stalemate lasted until the pulse in March's chest was felt again. He lost his hold and was hit back by the ball of magic and his own. He cried out in pain before falling into the lava. Solar's horn stopped glowing as he fell flat to the ground trying to regain his breath. Looking up ahead, he could see March emerging out of the lava, grabbing the ledge.

He pulled himself up and stumbled on his flanks. Solar gritted his teeth before opening his wings wide and forcing himself forward into a quick dash. March struggled to block the incoming attack, but was too late. He was too weak to stop Solar impaling his horn straight into his chest, stabbing his heart. The zebra's eyes widen before going dull as Solar pulled out the horn and fell onto his back. Blood started to spray in the air as March coughed out blood and fell into the lava. As he was slowly submerging, he closes his eyes and says, "See you in hell." He was gone into the depths, finally dead. Solar sighed in relief before looking up at the raining sky.

"Same to you, March." He said before closing his eyes, allowing sleep to take over.

**Meanwhile, while Solar and March were fighting**

Redpen stared up at the black phoenix whose flames shifted from the color black to blue. He was ready to finish this fight once and for all with his former friend. He opened his wings and ran towards the large bird. Nero flew back before stopping midair and firing large blue fireballs. Redpen started to sway left and right, dodging the destructive spheres that left behind frozen fire in the devastated dirt. Nero squawked loud before firing a large breath of blue fire at him.

Redpen leaped to the air, going over the burning breath before landing on the ground and launching upwards towards the phoenix. He span forward before bucking his hind legs at the beak causing it to crash to the ground on its back. He then flew down and slammed his hooves deep into its stomach. But he was cut off guard when it blasted its cold breath into him knocking him back.

_'You're getting sloppy, monkey.' _Alexi laughed as Redpen regained his footing, sliding back against the dirt. Redpen gasped and leaped to the side landing on the ground after dodging a massive ice-fire breath. He looked back at the Phoenix getting up from the ground before flapping its large wings, pulling up into the air.

"Alexi, this sin state I remember you mentioning back in the E.R. Can it help me take him down?" He asked as he watched Nero preparing to fire another massive breath of ice-fire.

_'Can't believe you were actually paying attention. Alright, listen and don't daze off. The 'Sin' state is when a contractor goes into a whole new level of power that their body never succeeded to master. If you were, say, a unicorn who uses fire magic, you'll also be able to manipulate lightning in the Sin state. But during the Sinning process, a price will have to be paid. The user or contractor will suffer painful side-effects and sometimes they might be fatal. Depending on the length the contractor is in the form, the more powerful the backfire would get. So, be careful, monkey, or you're going to either combust or just simply lose your mind and body at the same time.' _Alexi said.

Redpen nodded his head and opened his wings. "Alright, then put me in Sin state." He said causing Alexi to groan in frustration.

_'Are you kidding, monkey? That's just suicide. You are in no condition to fight anypony at all, let alone be in that form as well. The side-effects will kill you.'_ Alexi said.

"I'll survive, trust me. I can do this, Alexi." He said.

Alexi was silent, thinking if Redpen was prepared for the trouble the Sin state was going to give him. Giving up and sighing, the demon chuckled humorously. _'Alright, I'll bite you damn monkey. But fair as it is, I did warn you. It's not my fault if the state kills you.'_

"Don't worry, Alexi. I won't hold it against you." Redpen said closing his eyes. Nero finished charging up his attack and gave an ear-piercing squawk causing Redpen to grit his teeth but remain his ground in pain. "NOW, ALEXI!" He shouted when Nero fired his large breath of ice-fire at the alicorn. Tribal tattoos formed around the pony's body as his eyes' pupils shaped into 'A's with large dilates forming in the center. His horn glowed dark as white fire formed in front of him, blocking the attack. The iced-hellfire pushed hard against the shield, but it was soon repelled when Redpen flew out of it and headed straight into the blue phoenix's stomach.

Nero felt the air knocked out of him before he was bucked back. He returned back to his normal state before flipping back and landing on hooves. He growled, leaping back from a crushing blow Redpen unleashed when his right hoof was doused with holy-fire. Redpen dashed towards him, swinging each hoof while the other touched the ground, attempting to land blows on Nero.

"Quick, aren't you?" Nero said before ducking a blow and turning to the side bucking his hindlegs. But Redpen swirled to the right, dodging his attack and performed a haymaker on the stallion's right cheek knocking him through the castle walls and onto the other side. Nero smirked before gasping when Redpen came bursting out of the dust cloud that formed from the destroyed wall. The alicorn landed a burning, holy blow with his right hoof dead center in the Infernomancer's left cheek. The power of the blow blew him back, destroying the ground as his body carved through it. Redpen landed on the ground and huffed out fire before huffing back.

Redpen blew out a large, white, holy-fire ball straight at Nero who got up and looked at the incoming ball shocked. Nero held out his hooves and tried to push it back, but the ball was too strong.

"Damn it! That prick got really strong!" He growled. "But it isn't going to work!" He yelled, charging up his energy while also pushing back the giant ball of fire.

"You're done." Redpen smirked as he huffed back again and blew out another large fire ball. Nero's eyes widen as he yells louder pushing forward hitting the incoming ball. Redpen gasped when the two fireballs were tossed aside from in separate directions. "How?"

"You aren't putting much force into those attacks, heh." Nero said getting on his legs, preparing to launch himself at Redpen. "If you didn't hold back, I would of been severely injured or worse." He said.

Redpen flinched at the point Nero founded out that he's resisting the urge to use all the power he has left. He couldn't if it risked his life. Getting into a defensive position, he opened his wings preparing to fly. Nero chuckled before leaping forward in a fiery dash. Redpen blocked a surprise attack. Time moved fast for the two as Nero launched multiple attacks while Redpen blocked and dodged them. Soon, the attacks were turned around andthey switched stances. Blocking and dodging, swing after swing. The two soon pullback their right foreleg before swinging it at each other only to have them collide into each other, blowing them back. They regained their footing and slid back, dragging dust with them. Nero and Redpen smirked before launching at each other swinging their hooves. Fire sparked out their punches every time their hoofs hit.

"Let's make this a life to remember!" Nero yelled swinging his right hoof again as Redpen yelled swinging his right hoof as well. There blows collided against each other's cheek causing a loud shockwave attached with dark and white fire to spread across the field they were on. Fire burned brightly on the mazes walls as a few torched away the flags attached to the poles. Redpen and Nero backed away stunned before they swung their left hooves swung at each other hitting against their cheeks causing another burning shockwave to burst out around them. The two stumbled onto each other before backing away and swinging their right hooves. The blow hit their stomachs, knocking the air right out of them.

The two fell onto their backs coughing out blood. "You're a damn asshole." Redpen said.

"And you are to." Nero said growling under his painful breath.

A sudden explosion was heard in the distance, coming from the mountains. The two smirked in unison.

"They're enjoying their time." Nero said.

"I agree, they are." Redpen said.

"Well, let's finish this." Nero said.

"Let's." Redpen said.

The two struggle to get up before staring each other down. They stood there huffing before narrowing their eyes and taking a step forward, swinging their right hooves at each other. Blood splattered on the dirt as some flew in the air. Nero's eyes slowly narrowed while Redpen's did too. Both of them gritted their teeth before releasing an impressed smirk. Nero fell on his back with a large burnt circle in the center of his chest, sizzling with steam. Redpen fell on his back to, as a large circle was in the center of his stomach also sizzling with steam. Both their eyes closed as they became unconscious.

Celestia and Nightmare Moon landed on the grounded spotting the down fighters. "Sister." Celestia said trotting to the two.

**"How'd could these two have caused this much destruction?"** Nightmare Moon asked, looking at Celestia shocked.

"I wish I knew, but we have no time to wonder. It seems like Canterlot is going to be safe for a while, all we need to do is get the citizens deeper into the crystal caves. I want you to go to Mt. Icepick and retrieve Solar Eclipse. He is an alicorn, okay?"

**"Alright, I will go now."** She said flapping her wings and flying off. Celestia glanced at the two stallions before sighing frustrated. Her horn glowed, lifting the two up and started to walk towards the hole in the castle's wall.

"I better take them to safety." Celestia said.

"That would be unnecessary." Celestia stopped when she heard Raijin's voice. Turning around quickly, she glares angrily at the griffin.

"They are wanted for the destruction of the griffin kingdom and the murder of our king." The griffin said sitting down on top of a rock. "Give me those two, and I will be on my way."

"You know I can't do that. Don't you see the current situation we are in?" Celestia asked sternly.

"I do, but the orders still stand, princess. You don't want the entire kingdom of Talos to go after your country and skin all of your citizens." He said narrowing his eyes while also grabbing the handle of his blade. "We don't want a war, do we, Celestia?" He asked.

Celestia gritted her teeth before backing down. "Where are you taking them?" She asked.

"That is classified information. I'm not granted permission by the prince to tell you anything. All you have to do is hand over those two." He said.

Celestia frowned, knowing this was the wisest decision. She could not afford another war, even if the problem was not started by her. She put the two down and looked at the griffin. "Are they the only ones your prince wants?" She asked.

Raijin didn't answer when he picked up Redpen and Nero, lifting them over his shoulders. He turned around and opened his wings. "The prince also wanted your knight, Mat, as well as the insane swordspony you kept under leash, Kukoo. We're only taking them because of the superiors." He said looking back at her.

"Superiors? What do they want with them?" Celestia asked shocked.

"The prince and I don't know. We wish to only obey them and not question their laws if we want to still exist." Raijin said.

"I know...but why are they sitting on their flanks while their lands are getting burnt to a crisp by these cults?!" She asked.

"I don't know, maybe because they're aware something is going to stop this war, or...they're using something else to increase the destruction. The answers to their ways are mysterious and sometimes not the best choice of words. But one thing is for sure, they want what you have and they will take it. Goodbye, Celestia." Raijin said calmly before flying away. Celestia watched as the griffin flew away with Redpen and Nero. She stomped her right hoof on the ground angrily before turning back to the castle walls.

"Make it back fast...Magic." She muttered.

To Be Continued

**(Mlp is own by Hasbro and the previous songs in **_**lyrics**_** are own by their respectful owners. The characters in short belong to their respectful owners as well. Thank you for reading! ^^)**


	53. Metal Gear Filly

**Chapter 53: **It May Be Fancy, But Who Said We Couldn't Party?

Rarity and Pinkie Pie were carrying unconscious bodies of cult ponies out of the boutique. Rarity was covered in streamers and dirt while Pinkie Pie was covered in cake and chocolate. Pinkie wore a bright smile as Rarity had a disappointed pout. After tossing the last two bodies onto a pile, the mares turned to each other and softly smiled. They looked back at the boutique and gasped when they saw the entire place ruined. The windows were shattered, holes were seen through the walls, and a large robotic pony was standing behind the boutique. On it was a large, white insignia. _'Purple Stuffed Worms!' _was what it said as Sweetie Belle was busy attaching stuff to it. The filly was covered in dirt and scratches as her black suit was torn apart and her black bandana was scratched up.

"Oh my, I forgot she had that." Rarity said sitting down, wiping the sweat that rolled down her forehead off.

"Hey, Rarity, shouldn't we clean up your boutique?" Pinkie Pie asked trotting next to her.

"We will, soon, after I rest. Keeping these ruffians out of my store was so difficult. Thank you for helping me out, dear." Rarity said smiling at the pink mare. Pinkie Pie smiled brightly before looking at the robot. Sweetie Belle walked next to Rarity and sat in front of her saluting with her right hoof.

"Bring me scissors, 61." She said causing Rarity and Pinkie Pie to look at her confused.

"What?" They both spoke in unison.

**Thirty-five minutes ago**

Rarity wore her forest camo hat while hiding behind her red couch. Pinkie Pie was covered in dirt while positioning her party cannon against the window. Pinkie Pie looks at Rarity and yells, "Rarity! Come on, man the Party Gatling Gun!"

Rarity flinched by the loud tone and shook her head no. "I will not touch that and get my coat dirty."

"But Rarity, they're going to overpower us!" Pinkie Pie yelled pulling the string firing a load of streamers and fireworks at the cult groups that were trying to break into the boutique.

"I would rather have them overpower us than have my coat become dirty. Do you even know how long it takes for me to wash all the dirt off of it?!" Rarity complained while ducking her head from an ice spike that flew straight through the window nearly impaling her in the forehead. The mare peaked from the right side of her couch and trembled. "Plus, I can die and all of my blood will ruin it even more not to mention what it would do to my beautiful floor."

"Rarity, your floor is always dirty!" Pinkie Pie complained ducking from an ice spike. _'Dang it, you Cryomancers are annoying.'_

"What do you mean my floor is always dirty?" Rarity asked, glaring angrily at Pinkie Pie. "I have you know, I clean these floors twelve times a day until every last speck is gone." She said lifting her nose up in the air proudly.

"How can you if you walk on the floor every day?" Pinkie Pie asked looking at her confused. "You walk on the dirt all of the time- "Pinkie, don't make everything more complicated than it already is!" Rarity interrupted her.

Pinkie Pie chuckled before ducking another ice pick. She covered her head as multiple spikes started flying through the walls pinning to the couch and other furniture behind Rarity. The pink mare quickly grabbed the string and pulled it hard, firing her cannon. Explosions along with the sounds of popping firecrackers were heard along with painful cries coming from the victims she fired at.

"Rarity!" Pinkie Pie yelled looking at her, desperate for the mare to assist her. Rarity bit her lower lip before running towards the hooked weapon on the other side of the door aiming out of the window. Rarity grabs the handle and lifts up the MG shaped candy cane weapon and rest it on her left shoulder. Her left hoof pulled back the trigger as her right hoof held onto the grip hard. The weapon started to fire rapidly, shooting spit balls. It confused Rarity for a few seconds until one of the spit balls hit a cloaked cultist exploding and covering them in a clay-like shell.

"What kind of bullets are these?" She asked looking at Pinkie Pie shocked.

"SPIT BALLS!" Pinkie Pie yelled pulling the string firing the cannon again. "WOOHOO!" She yelled.

Rarity ducked another ice spike and looked back out the window furious. "You dare shoot at a lady? That's quite indecent of you. Those who steep to those kinds of levels deserve a proper punishment." She pulled out the weapon and stood on her hind legs. "AND THAT IS PAIN! GOOD OLD PONYVILLE STYLE!" She yelled firing the spit ball machine gun. Many cultists attempted to take cover, but weren't able to as the spit balls exploded on, and nearby them, encasing them in a clay shell.

"You're doing amazing, Rarity!" Pinkie Pie yelled pumping her right hoof in the air while pulling the string fast with her left. Explosions and spit balls were tearing apart the groups ahead causing them to flee from battle. When they were scattered and far away, the two mares ceased fire and cheered. "THAT WAS AWESOME!" Pinkie Pie yelled.

"Yes, it was. I never had that much fun in a long, long time!" Rarity yelled happily dancing around with Pinkie Pie in a circle. "We showed those ruffians who the victors were." Rarity said.

"That's right; they ran away with their tails between their legs." Pinkie Pie said. "We won't be seeing them for a while."

"A while?" Rarity paused looking at her confused.

"Yeah, a while." Pinkie Pie said smiling at her. "They were only attacking us from that side while the others were busy on the roof."

"WHAT?!" Rarity gasped holding onto the pink mare's shoulders. "Pinkie, why didn't you tell me this?!" She shouted before panicking behind her couch.

"Don't worry, Rarity. I'm sure they haven't figure out- "Figure out what?" A mare behind Pinkie Pie asked, causing the pink mare to shut her mouth and turn around quickly. Three pegasi were glaring angrily at her through their hoods while holding knives in their mouths. Pinkie Pie backed away frightened looking for some sort of weapon.

"YOU PIGS!" Rarity yelled shocking the three cultists as she launched her couch at them using her magic. The three pegasi scattered quickly by leaping out of the way from the couch as it slammed into the wall, forming cracks. Rarity gulped before narrowing her eyes. Her glowing horn sparked as the couch in the wall was pulled out slamming into one stallion knocking him out instantly. The mare slung her knife at Rarity quickly, but Pinkie Pie used a mirror to catch the knife, which shattered the glass.

Pinkie Pie sighed in relief before smirking and tossing the mirror. The mare dodged by leaping to the side before pulling out another knife from her cloak's pocket. The second stallion pegasus ran towards Rarity angrily before Pinkie Pie got in his way. She pulled the string still in her left hoof to the side to drag the Party cannon to her. The stallion gasped when he came to the end of the cannon's barrel. The pink mare smirked, leaping back while also pulling the trigger. The blast blew the stallion out through the window. Rarity cried out for help causing the pink mare to glance to her left, seeing Rarity dodging attacks from the mare who continuously swung her knife trying to get the marshmallow mare.

"Rarity, use the force!" Pinkie Pie yelled.

"What?!" Rarity looked at her confused before ducking another swing, bringing her attention back at the pegasus.

"Your magic, your magic is the force! YOU ARE THE CHOOSEN ONE!" Pinkie Pie yelled.

"I am...the chosen one?" Rarity muttered before slipping on an ice spike and falling back on the ground. She gasped looking at the grinning mare that was ready to finish her off.

"You're dead." The mare muttered.

Rarity glared at her angrily before she shut her eyes. "No, I will not die, for I am the chosen one!" She yelled. The pegasus looked at her confused before turning around. Her eyes widen when a couch came flying towards her. The couch smacked her caused her to fly across the floor and into the wall, denting it before she landed on the ground unconscious.

"YOU DID IT, RARITY! YOU DID IT!" Pinkie Pie yelled leaping up and down.

"I did it! Pinkie!" Rarity said smiling at her. "But what do you mean by 'I'm the chosen one'?" She asked.

"Oh, I have no idea." She said giggling softly.

Rarity just stared at Pinkie with a blank look before yelling loudly making the pink mare covered her ears. "You mean to tell me that I risked my own life believing lies?!" She asked, grabbing the mare by the shoulders forcing her forward till they were nose to nose.

"Yep." She answered smiling brightly. Rarity let go of Pinkie Pie and sighed.

"You're just full of surprises." She said rubbing her forehead frustrated.

"Yep!" She said bouncing around, but suddenly she stumbled forward, landing on the ground. Rarity looked around confused and frightened when the place shook. "What was that?" Pinkie Pie asked getting up from the ground, dusting herself off.

"I have not the slightest idea." Rarity muttered.

Sweetie Belle gritted her teeth, she covered in scratches and badly injured; the filly glared at the large pony machine staring down at her. The head opened revealing Opal sitting on a red cushion, glaring at the filly.

"Opal, you've been a bad kitty! I will not let you start a global nuclear war!" She yelled as her horn glowed again.

"Meow." Opal said lifting her nose high up in the air. "Meow, meow. Meow meow meow meow. Meow." The cat said grinning at Sweetie Belle.

"By Celestia, this cat is evil." Sweetie Belle said shocked before she shook her head and prepared herself.

The left hoof of the giant machine lifted into the air as Opal laughed. When the hoof came down, the filly dashed forward and quickly slid under it, dodging death. She got up from the ground and took out a plastic device with clay then launched forward at the back of the right foreleg. Once the clay device substance attached to the leg, it exploded causing the cat to gasp and yell in terror as the machine started going haywire. It started to stomp its hooves everywhere leaving large foxholes in the process. The end of its metal tail opened and started shooting out a bright beam slicing the trees in half and nearby buildings. Opal hissed and pressed a few buttons bringing the machine back into her control. Once everything was safe, the cat smirked but it soon vanished when Sweetie Belle landed in front of it.

"Meow!" Opal cried out.

"That's right, it's me." She said cocking her right hoof back. "And don't forget it-woah!" Sweetie Belle was interrupted when the machine's head shook causing her to fall out. She quickly grabbed the ledge with both of her hooves before looking back. There, her sister's boutique was in the path of the walking metal giant of mass destruction.

"Meow." Opal said grinning at the helpless filly.

"You can't do this, Opal. The world will be ripped apart." Sweetie Belle said glaring at the cat angrily.

"Meow, meow meow meow meow..." She leaned down to her ear. "Meow." She said before moving back and lifting her right claws preparing to swipe at the filly. Suddenly, the machine stopped and started to shake causing the cat to fall out yelling. "MEOWWW!" She yelled as Sweetie Belle watch her plummet but soon turned around and land on the ground safely before running away into the bushes.

"Dang it, what's going on?!" Sweetie Belle yelled trying to pull herself up as the machine shook. It soon stopped and sat down behind the boutique. Sweetie Belle sighed in relief and pulled herself up. "Weird...why did it stop?"

"You can thank me for that." Sweetie Belle looked up and gasped seeing Applebloom wearing a sheriff duster coat with a bullet belt around her stomach and a Single Action-Army revolver holstered.

"Applebloom!" Sweetie Belle gasped.

"I got what I wanted, you're no longer needed." She said holding a small chip in her right hoof.

"What is that?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"This chip contains all of the information on the making of Metal Filly. With this, my superiors can make more of these, and soon, an army to sell off to the black market." She said putting the chip in her pocket.

"Superiors? The Coltriots?" She asked narrowing her eyes.

Applebloom scoffed and lifted her left hoof in the air before quickly grabbing the handle of her revolver and quickly pulling it out. She pointed the gun at her and grinned. "No, those fools just hide that name like rats. My superiors wouldn't mind wiping them out, giving them the chance to end their pestering existence. But if you wipe out fire with fire, there will be nothing left. Nothing left from the Coltriots, means no money for the superiors. It's a lose/lose situation." She said before twirling her gun on her hoof and holstering it.

"How are you doing that?" Sweetie Belle asked amazed.

"I have no idea." Applebloom said calmly. She smirked before flipping back to the end of the tail. Sweetie Belle leaped up onto the head and watched Applebloom hold out her hoof in the air.

"You're not going anywhere!" Sweetie Belle yelled, firing a magic blast at Applebloom, but it went passed her. The filly became confused from this strange defense.

"State of the art, magical deflectors." Applebloom said revealing a small device in her hoof. "No magic can harm me as long as I wear this. So long, Sweetie Belle!" Applebloom yelled as a griffin flew by grabbing the filly's hoof, taking her far away. Sweetie Belle gritted her teeth and stomped her hoof on the ground.

"I will stop you, Applebloom, just you wait." She muttered.

**Present Time**

"What?" Rarity and Pinkie Pie both spoke in unison.

"Give me scissors, 61." Sweetie Belle said.

"What?"

"Nevermind, this chapter was a disaster; I hope it never gets posted. Every viewer is going to see me fail at stopping Opal and Applebloom."

Elsewhere in a sprawling metropolis, it was night time as the moon illuminated every rooftop of the endless city. On one of the tallest building stood a man in a black suit with an unbelievably fucked up haircut, looking out at the city from the ledge. The wind blew as a man in white appeared behind him, on the opposite site of the roof. He had a large, blond afro but his face was obscured by a large scarf that blew in the wind.

"So glad of you to come, 'Hawk'." The man said, with a smirk.

"Cut the formalities." The man in white said as he pulled down his scarf, revealing himself to be Magic (Oh I'm sorry, were you expecting someone different?).

The man was stunned as he turned around, "Y-You're not Hawk!" he said as he backed away, "What have you done with him!?"

"You can say he's, ummm, 'enjoying the company of some fish'." Magic said grinning.

"Y-You killed him!?" The man said, enraged.

"No, No, actually he went to a restaurant with some mermaids, it was actually quite nice." Magic said as the man became noticeably relaxed.

"Oh…ok, what's he eating?" He asked.

"I think chicken alfredo-" "Chicken Alfredo!?" The man yelled, "He's allergic to pasta! I'll kill you!" the man yelled as he jumped off the building and a blinding light appeared as a giant mecha appeared.

Magic wasted no time as he pulled out a pocket watch and yelled into it, "Cast in the name of hair! Ye Not Funky! BIIIIIIIIG FRRRRRROOOOOOO! PARTYTIME!" He yelled as a giant, bell bottom wearing mech appeared, busting out of the ground with a giant, golden afro the size of a city.

Magic hopped into the pilot seat as the window flashed with the words, "Ye Funky. We have came to perms."

"You're going to die here and then, I'm going to eat some cereal!" The Man yelled.

"The only thing dying here is your haircut!" Magic yelled as both of them launched at each other, with courage in their hearts and the stars as their crowd.

**To Be Continued**

**(Inspired by Metal Gear Solid, may I say more? Lol. The final part was written by EpicAeromancer33)**

EpicAeromancer33: "I will give an internet to whoever can guess what I based that scene off of."


	54. The Blade Of God

**Chapter** 54: The Blade Of God

_'When the blade is adjusted into a sideway stance and the wielder is clutching the handle tightly. An invisble force of energy surrounds the holder and blade, shrouding them in a shell. But the shell can explode, but only once the blade is swung. When it's swung, a crescent beam will be released and head straight towards the target, without harming anything the wielder didn't want to. This technique is called Shitsunen. There are five versions to this technique and only a few master them._

_It is said, "That once the bladesman has mastered the Shitsunen technique..._

_They've become the wielder of God.'_

In the darkness, only the sound of swords clashing against each other was heard. Soon, the sound of skin being slashed open was heard along with the sound of grunts. Sparks in the background flared around like fireflies. They were getting closer as the sounds of hooves clopping the floor were heard. Soon when the sparks stopped, the steps ceased.

_'Brother...can you wield such power?' _Grief asked.

"Ahh!" Dream yelled as he flew through five walls before crashing into a bookshelf inside of a study room. The books fell on his body as he struggled to get up from the ground. Looking up through the holes, he spotted his brother walking towards him with his blade holstered. Grief had a calm expression on his face as his body was covered in cuts and bruises.

"Look at you, already about to die. I thought you were strong enough to defeat me." He said, shaking his head disappointingly.

Dream grits his teeth before pushing himself off the ground. "Shut up." He said stanidng on his legswhile pointing his blade straight at Grief while holding the handle. "Just shut up!" He yelled launching straight towards him. Grief stopped and narrowed his eyes at his incoming brother. He moved to the right blocking the strike with the base of his of his scabbard.

"Why?" He asked before repelling him back into the wall. Dream coughed out blood as his body got stuck in the newly formed hole. "Aren't you the one who needs to be silenced?" He asked thrusting his blade into his brother's right shoulder. Dream yells painfully before grabbing the scabbard attempting to pull it out but failing in the process. Grief threw his brother into the wooden table, splitting it to pieces before appearing by his side, smacking him hard in the stomach with the scabbard. Dream flew straight through the door and back into another dark hallway.

He struggled to get up before looking at Grief who was approaching him. Grief didn't waste a single second before unsheathing his blade from the scabbard and swinging it. Dream had no time to react and was slashed upward at his right eye. Dream fell back clutching his bleeding wound, rolling on the ground, crying painfully. "Now you're blind in one eye and forced to see the truth in the other."

Dream yells, grabbing the handle of his blade with his right hoof and swinging it in a 180 degree angle. But Grief only ducked the swing and knocked his brother back by the hilt of his blade. Dream spat out blood, looking at the ceiling with widened eyes as he flew backwards and down to the ground. Grief sighed, getting back up and walking towards his down brother calmly. "Dream...remember the time when you watched me slaughter our own family?" He asked watching his brother crawl towards his blade while blood continued to pour out his right eye. "Your face was priceless." He muttered grinning. "It'll be something I'll never forget." He said.

Dream grabbed teh handle of his blade but soon let go, yelling in pain from Grief's blade that pinned him from the back to the ground. Dream cried out in agony as Grief twisted the handle. Leaning down to his brother's ear, his brother chuckled lightly before pressing the right hoof of his down his back. "I'm going to see that painful expression you had so many years ago...come back." He pulled out his blade and smashed his hoof on his wound causing him to yell out again. Dream pressed his head against the wood trying to reach out to his blade's handle, but no matter how far the blade was, he was still unable to grab it. "Let's take this..." Grief stabbed his shoulder and lifted him high up in the air while standing on his legs. "To the sky."

Dream gasps looking at Grief who slings through the ceilings. He gritted his teeth as wood smashed against his back repeatedly. Soon he was out of the building they were on and saw the rooftop of the skyscraper. He looked left and right, shocked that they were still in the city. His eyes narrowed as tears swelled up. "W-we're still here." He muttered. But he was soon cut off when the wind that was blowing around him shifted oddly left. He turned around and gasped seeing his brother coming straight down towards him with his blade pointing down. The blade struck his chest as blood splattered his and Grief's face as they both remained silent in the air.

grief slowly closes his eyes and says, "Shame." He reopened them staring at Dream's right hoof jabbed through his stomach with blood pouring out from the sides. His sword was stabbed just inches from his chest due to him pushing it to the side with his bleeding left hoof. "You used the _spear strike technique._ Father taught you that...didn't he?"He asked.

"Yes." he said narrowing his eyes before pulling back his goof and thrusting it forward towards his right eye. The hoof pierced through the socket causing blood to gush out and the swordspony to let go of the handle of his blade. He dropped back falling off of Dream as they plummted to the ground.

"Fool." Grief muttered before looking at Dream. He flips back and dashes forward grabbing the handle of his blade and slings Dream into another building. Dream coughed out blood when his back came in contact with a wall. He fell to the ground, lying on the debris. Grief floated on tthe floor as his eye began regenerating on its own. "I can't die again." He said calmly. Dream looked up at him, gritting his teeth and strugglign to get up but he cried out in pain once his brother appeared in front of him and thrust he blade into his left shoulder pinning him to the wall. "But you can."

Dream cried put once again when his brother twisted the handle. "I will not die." He said through his agonizing screams. "I will die until you're dead!" He grabbed the handle causing Grief's eyes to widen when his blade was pushed deeper into Dream's shoulder before getting head-butted hard. His shoulder was grabbed and held tightly by his brother's free hoof. He reared his back and beghan bashing his skull against his repeatedly. Grief stood there as his eyes trembled. Blood began seeping down his forehead as Dream yelled angrily from his skull bashing.

"B-brother." Grief coughed out his name in shocked tone. With a few more head-butts, the final blow caused both of the brother's skulls to crack. Grief fell back, still on the ground while Dream pulled out his sword and fell to the ground. He held his forehead feeling the blood coming down slowly.

"I will not die." He muttered looking up at Grief who started to regenerate as he gotten up. "I will live." He said getting into an offensive stance.

Grief was finally up from the ground, picking up his blade before glaring at his brother with a menacing grin. They both prepared themselves to attack and once they were ready, the two dashed forward. Dream ducked a swing and thrusted his right hoof again. His hoof pierced his brother's throat causing him to choke on his blood while his eyes widen. Grief stepped back and flipped his blade forward before catching the handle, pointing the blade back. He thrusted it and pierced Dream's back. Dream's eyes widen from the pain as the two pressed up against each other. Dream yelled, grabbing his brother's back and jumping with him, out of the window and towards the street.

"GRIEF!" He yelled until they both crashed hard into the cement. The impact was so strong, they went through the street and into the sewers. Dream and Grief lay still next to each other. The sword had pierced them both, stuck to the ground. Both of their manes lied everywhere as their eyes were closed. Grief's throat didn't regenerate when Dream's hoof was off of it and on his stomach. The buildings in the sky started to dematerialize into ashes, snowing down on the streets, buildings, as well as them. Everything was quiet.

Dream's blade had been cracked and by its side was the Cello in pieces. The building above them began trembling before its ceilings caved in. The building they used to be on collapsed, causing a cloud of dust and smoke to flow across the street. But even through it had just been destroyed, no sound was heard. Everything remained quiet.

_'The Spear attack and the Kami Puncture attack are two of the powerful techniques our family are capable of mastering, with or without a weapon. We are trained as swordsponies, but without our blades, we are trained as hoof to hoof combat warriors. We will get bloody; there are no exceptions to that. But these attacks are less likely to have your hooves get dirty. A master of these moves will come out clean. But..._

_We are no masters...we're demons who abuse these moves.'_

_'You're wrong.'_ Dream's eyes slowly opened as he found himself a colt again in a green field. Looking up at a hill, Grief was sitting down, staring at him calmly with an apple tree behind him, a snake was dangling from the branches. It was next to his ear flicking its tongue, whispering something he could not hear.

_'How am I wrong?' _Grief closed his eyes and gets up, adjusting blade on his back.

_'We're not demons who abuse what father taught us.' _Dream smiled softly before walking up the hill towards his brother.

_'Then what are we?' _The snake moved up the branch grinning through its scaled mouth. Grief took off his scabbard and grabbed the handle of his blade.

_'We are...' _Dream made it up to him and reached out to him.

_'Brothers.'_

***SLICE***

Grief sliced the snake in half, along with the tree. The tree fell back as the pieces of the snake fell around the grass. He looked back at Dream and smiled softly.

'_Why aren't you angry?' _Grief held out his hoof to his little brother. Dream took it and smiled brightly.

_'Because I undestand you. I now see why you did it. I forgive you.' _He was lifted up to his brother's back and smiled happily.

_'Dream...' _Grief smiled back at him and started walking down the hill.

_'Thank you.'_

Their eyes opened as they found themselves back at their original ages, wielding their baldes. Each stood on opposite sides facing each other on the field. Thesky was brightly blue and the grass was green. This time, the sun didn't shine as brightly. They stood silent, healed, and ready to charge for the final round. Both in unison, they both yelled, "_Shitsunen!" _They both dashed forward and swung. The grass beneath their hooves was cut apart and blown away to the sky. Dream smiled softly as Grief did to.

"We're brothers." Dream said as a red line formed on his good eye. Blood squirted out as Dream fell to the ground stiff. Grief closed his eyes and looked up as blood slowly seeped out his neck. He too, fell to the ground, and once they were down, the ends of their blades dripped one drop of blood. Everything became quiet, that was until the sound of the Cello being played was heard.

_Dream as a colt and Grief who was alive and young continued walking down the hill. The two brothers smiled and laughed. They were at peace. Soon, they walked by a broken cello and a broken sword. They were finally able to be one. As they always were, brothers. _

_'We are no demons, we are no warriors, we are no animals, or servants to a god of atrocities, or any god at all. we are...brothers.' Soon, they faded away from a shining bright flashing light. _

Dream woke up from the hospital bed, panting heavily before he looked around and panicked until a soft touched lay on his forehead.

"Calm down, you're in the hospital." Skoll said.

"Hospital? Where are you and why is it dark?" Dream asked looking around. Skoll stopped him and held his chin up looking into his eyes before gasping. What Skoll saw was the faded color of Dream's eyes. They were dull. He was blind.

**-To Be Continue-**

**(A time for the daily announcment. -Coughs- Okay. Do please read a good story from Shady Pillow. He is on this site you know. The story I am telling you, begging you, cutting myself, and worshipping a Goat and Chicken to persuade you to read what I want you to read so that you can understand what I am trying to enforce you to read! READ! READ! READ! DO YOU THINK I AM JOKING?! I SNIFF AIR FOR PLEASURE IN LIVING JUST SO YOU KNOW! NOW READ! Now the story you should read from him that I am making a big deal out of is called The Rise and Fall of Dark Fire. Ta-Ta.)**


	55. We Are Gods

**Chapter 55:**We Are Gods

Samuel folded his hands as he watched his brother moved his rook down to his side of the board. It was checkmate, and he knew he lost this round. But it didn't faze him, nor did he show any facial gestures through his goat skull mask. Both him and his brother were dressed up in royal black drapes. Each one bore their cult's symbol on their back as well as the back of their hands. When Azazel waited for his brother's move, he grinned softly and folded his arms.

"Brother, something strange came to me today from my followers. Your followers, a few of them, killed themeselves. But there was no explaination why. They were brave men who were willingly committed to kill under your name." Samuel said moving his king up one piece, seeing that there were no pieces left to defend his king. Azazel only had the bishop, rook, knight, and queen left on his field.

"Yes, I heard of that. Perhaps it was a self-sacrificing ritual. Sometimes, when my followers get too deep into their work, they take their life. It is a sign of respect, one many I'm sure would never understand or consider cowardly. I see it as another way of telling me that my existence is almighty and their life is mine; forever." He said moving the rook behind the king. "Why is it so strange to you, brother?" He asked, looking at him calmly.

Samuel narrows his eyes and moves his king down taking the rook out. Azazel smiles and moves his queen straight down, two spaces away from the king. "What I mean about it being strange is, what would really drive them to take their own life under your name? It's like the Zazibac tribe and Sasora. Sasora works more in the business line, but the law and judgement is different from what I see in this world, while the Zazibac work in strange occupations and little evidence is known on who they worhsip or who hate the most."

"Why not capture one and question them?" Azazel asked, as his brother moved up the king again. He frowned, growing annoyed of Smauel's repeated move. He decides to move his bishop down four spaces where it was one space away from the king. If the bishop were to be attack, the knight would take care of the king, but if the king were to move the opposite direction where the bishop had no way to getting the it, then the queen will handle him.

Samuel sighed and folded his hands together looking at the board before looking back up at his brother. He looked deeply into his eyes scanning the thoughts running through his head. But all he could see is that frown and boredom that was washing over his activities. But why? Why was he bored? Chess was their favorite game to pass the time and to settle problems. There was a problem, and Samuel could feel it.

"It's your move brother." Azazel reminded him. Samuel grabbed the king and used it to knock down the queen causing Azazel to look at him confused. "Hey, that's not part of the rules. You can't do that."

"I can." Samuel answered knocking his bisop down. "Why?" He muttered looking at his brother still as he knocked down another of his piece causing him to have one more left. "Because...I'm a god."

Azazel narrowed his eyes before he slammed his fists on the table. "What is that supposed to mean?! You cheated, how come?!" He yelled but Samuel remained calm and knocked down the last piece causing Azazel to become even angrier.

"Because I said so, I did it and you couldn't do anything about it. Do you see why I cheated now?" He asked calmly tossing his piece to the side before getting up and walking towards the door.

Azazel was still confused. "No, I don't." He answered.

"Then what makes you god?" He asked, looking back at him before he stopped at the throne doors, preparing to exit.

"Because I have followers, I judge life, the way I want it to continue, and to end." Azazel said angrily despising his brother's attitude. "Destruction, atrocities, pillaging, murder, rape, so much more. Atrocities, brother; the greatest thing a god like I, can ever wield in their role above his own followers." He said laughing. Samuel was not impressed though.

"Atrocities, it ruins the balance between life and death. Our role is to settle the balance between good and evil. Why do you think The Creator made us? We were put here in the multiverse along with other gods and goddesses to settle a balance. You...you seek only madness for your amusement because you're bored."

"So what?" Azazel said folding his arms. "Brother, you do the same thing over and over again. Why can't you do something new, too, for once. Play around with your followers, cause wars, create a madman hell bent on destroying everything and then forcing him to kill himself. Look at it my way, brother; boredom is a bitch and doing something new is fun."

"You're still a child. Even after we overthrew our father, you never cease to change. This conversation is over brother. Be careful what you do, and if I'm around to see its total destruction that is in my path caused by you...I will not hold back. I will take you down." He said. Samuel left the throne room. Azazel's angry expression faded and was soon replaced by a more sardonic grin.

"Still...a child?" He muttered to himself as the lights blew out allowing darkness to swallow up the room. "No...I'm still a god."

_'And you can't stop me.'_

* * *

><p>Blood dripped on the cracked stone ground as Samuel stood a few feet away from his brother. Samuel's right arm had a punctured hole near the socket that was leaking out black blood. The god was unfazed and stared at Azazel who had his blade stabbed to the ground while holding the handle tightly. Samuel grabbed the edges of his mask with his right and while the left wielded his scythe. He took off the helmet and tossed it to the side. The wind iuin the hellish god realm beganto blow his hair to the right revealing his pale face. Samuel had no eyes at all, but only dark holes that were an entrance to an equally dark abyss. He was Azazel's appearance except he had a mustache that was cut thin.<p>

Azazel's hair blew lightly against the wind as he looked at his brother with a killer grin. The two took dashing positions readying their weapons over their shoulders. Soon, the wind stopped and only silence filled the world.

**7 Seconds Later**

Their blades clashed against each other causing the ground to crack apart even more from the impact. Soon, the ground began to split open and the two backed away from each other, standing on the opposite of the splitting terra. The eyeless god leaped over and swung his scythe horizontally but it was blocked by Azazel's blade as he held the edge of the plating with his free hand, preventing it from proceeding forward. Sparks began shooting out around them as they struggled to win the clash.

"Brother, everything will be finished. The world will be better off without you and pure atrocities will drown out the balance you made. Blood will salt the ground as other cults begins to lash out at each other in this war of the gods. This war is only a _Cantata Mortis _after all." Azazel said pushing his blade forward, causing Samuel to slide back, almost off the edge.

Samuel frowned before pushing back, causing Azazel to slowly slide back. "All you will do is raise the world on fire and the flames will never be put out. You're going to doom your followers." He said angrily.

"I...don't care." He muttered before moving to the side causing Samuel to stumble forward. He quickly kneed him in the stomach before slinging him back into his throne chair, destroying it. The red sky started to flash as thunder was heard cracking. Azazel held his arms out laughing as his brother emerged out of the pieces of his chair. "They understand the main reason why I'm doing this. This is how it will end." He said. Samuel brushed off some specks of debris off his shoulder before readying his scythe.

"You're right, you're going to simply just kill yourself in you own madness." He muttered.

"Brother...I'm already dead." He said chuckling as he dashed straight towards him. Samuel swung his scythe right blocking an incoming strike from Azazel's sword causing him to be pushed back. Steadying his footing, Sameul pointed his palm at Azazel and fired a large red beam.

Azazel gasps and rolls out of the way before looking up seeing his brother come down swinging his scythe in both hands down. THe god of atrocities' eyes glowed red and once the blade nearly reach his forehead, Samuel was shot back by a laser beam. Samuel crashed into a rock and coughed out blood before looking ahead. "Got you!" Azazel yelled, impaling his blade into his brother's right shoulder pinning him to the wall. Samuel cried out painfully, clutching the blade before hissing when the blade began burning his hand.

"S-S-Samuel fragment?!" He gasped looking at Azazel shocked.

"Made from your own blood." Azazel said, pulling out the blade and thrusting it forward. Samuel rolled to the right, dodging the thrusting attack and kicked Azazel's stomach with his right foot knocking him back.

"If I can't kill you, then I know one pony who can." Samuel said, grabbing the handle of his scythe, pointing it at Azazel.

"And who is that?" Azazel asked getting up from the ground.

"Magic." He said readying himself for a dashing attack.

* * *

><p>"This sucks." Strife muttered while resting his back against the wall panting. He was covered in bruises and cuts and hid behind a broken stone wall. Behind it was the battlefield littered with melee weaponry. Some craters were spotted while a few wwere spotted in destroyed homes made of gray stone. "He's probably aware of where I'm at already." He muttered looking up. He soon sighs and leaps out of the way from an incoming blade that pieces the spot he leaped away from.<p>

"Getting reckless, boy." Dexilus said, floating down on top of a rooftop of a small house. "Next time you take your eyes off of me, you'll be dead and left to rot on the moon." He said smirking at Strife as he glared angrily back at him. "I can see the anger in your eyes, are you going to be able to stop me?"

"I don't know..." Strife said as his horn began glowing brightly, summoning two lances behind him, pointed straight at Dexilus, "but I trained enough to try." He smirked back.

"That's more like it. We'll ignore the fact that we're related. Instead, we'll focus on the fact that we're enemies. Warriors. Any objection to that, Strife!" Dexilus yelled, spawning five spears and ten broadswords by his side.

"Just shut up, old man!" He yelled running towards him.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy gasped and looked out the window staring up at the moon. "Time...knows how to go by fast." She muttered. "Strife, why do you continue to fight?" She pressed her right hoof against her chest closing her eyes. She was still objected to Strife's vengeance. She seen it as a plague quickly eating away at the body of its host. Killing them and not returning anything pleasant, like a parasite.<p>

"He'll be alright." Nocta said resting her right hand on Flutteryshy's mane. "They will, my dear." She said.

"But...how can I be so sure? Where did He go?" She asked looking at her goddess, concerned for Strife's safety.

"To the place where Timid wished to be." She said softly.

"Who's Timid?" Fluttershy asked.

"His mother."

**-To Be Continue-**


	56. And All That Were Left Was--

Chapter** 56:**Never Forget Me. Never Hate Me. Never Love Me.

TWilight panted as she crawled through the wet muck and grime in the hole. She was completely dirtied and reeeked of trash, but she kept her nose away from the smell and focused on her mission. Getting out of this world, finding her friends, and putting a stop to this war once and for all. She stopped, trying to gain some air after moving for so long and not taking a break. The best she could do is regain some energy and continue onward. Looking back, all she saw was darkness. But darkness was always around her in that small tight place. She closed her eyes and conitnued, everything was planned out; with no mistakes believed to be forming in the future. She was ready to end this. She will escape this hell and put and end to it.

Opening them, she stopped and began coughing violently, covering her mouth with her right hoof, ignoring the disgusting foul smell that lingered into her nose. When she stopped coughing, she looked down at her hoof and gasped. "Blood?" She muttered.

_'Did she take her pills like she was supposed to, Shining?' Her father assked annoyed._

_'I tried to convince her and trick her, but she was too smart and denied. Dad, the problem is growing worse, we need to take her back.' HE said sounding concerned. _

_'No, we can't. We...we can do this. We will not be like the Sundertears. We will be a family who made it through their daughter's condition.' He said sounding proud. _

_'Dad? Are you sure? ff we just sit back and watch her collapse into a state of mayhem, who else are we going to look out to when all is too late?' Shining asked, sounding angry. 'For Celestia's sake, this poor girl thinks you're still dead. She's been trying to convince herself to attempt suicide in order to join you and mother!'_

_'Son, I know you're worried, I am too. We just need to get through this. We can make sure she gets the proper treatment by being close to her sane family members; us.' He said sounding determined. But Shining sighed in disappointment and more concern. _

_'Dad, if we don't act now or anytime soon...this family will be broken and she'll be dead.' He said in a harsh tone. _

Twilight blinked twice before realizing the place was shaking. Something was coming, but from which direction? Looking back and then straight ahead at the darkness, fear developed as she began crawling forward, continuing ahead to escape what dark thing was approaching her; still not spotted, nor even knowing how to get out. She silently prayed to herself and whatever higher being was still there in her head that whatever was coming, wasn't coming from the direction she was facing.

Closer and closer it approached, its presence was not shown, but felt in a mental maddening way that would drive this mare screaming. What was she thinking? Why didn't she see in this dark? Flashing her horn so it could not only guide her in the dark but also assist her in seeing what was also behind her. What if her light only endangered her by signaling whatever monster was looking for her. Shye cursed silently to herself for, perhaps, endangering herself. She deactivated the small magic that was assisting her through the dark and decided to crawl through this blind.

But her blind escape came to a painful end when her face crashed into something hard and metal that sounded like a _'clank '_ that echoed across the cylinder walls of the hole. She became dazed, trying to figure out what was in her way. Slightly activating her magic, what she saw in front of her was something terrifying. She held back from vomiting and looked away, keeping her eyes away from the grotesque horrro before her. Looking back, the walls stopped shaking and there was nothing behind her. All was quiet and her horn began to flicker, struggling to remain lighted. Twilight sweated, unsure what made the tremors stopped.

"Is anypony there?" She called in a hushed tone, trying to make sure her voice didn't echoed. "Anypony?" She called moving back. But as she took her final step back, the sound of metal bashing against metal rung out loud behind her causing her to scream. And all went dark and sielnt after that.

_'Daddy?' A little filly was heard._

_'What is it, sweetie?' Her father responded._

_'There's this little filly, she's keeps staring at me, over there. She's not blinking or looking away. Why is she staring at me like that?' The small filly asked frightened._

_'Sweetie, that filly's special. There's nothing wrong with her staring at you. Don't worry. Come on, let's go. Your mother will be waiting for you when you get back home. We have a surprise for you.' Her father said happily._

_'R-really?' She asked excited._

_'Yes. After all, your mother and I lover you and the best we can do is give you something special.' He said proudly._

_'I love my daddy.'_

Twilight's eyes opened widely as she looked left and right, sweating bullets. She moved up and held her chest breathing heavily, unsure if that was a nightmare. She was back home. But only within the nightmare part of it. She felt safe for a little bit before feeling disturbed. She gets up from the ground and moves back until she bumps into a bookshelf causing her to become startled and leap to the right, dodging a falling book. Looking down at the book, she examined it closely before picking it up with her two hooves. The book looked diffferent from all the other books she read, especially the _Book of Samuel_.

"It doesn't matter. I need to get out of here." She said trotting to the door. "This home is gone from the hands of reality." She muttered opening the door.

Her eyes suddenly open, looking around frantically. "W-where am I?" Twilight panicked, backing up until she bumped into a small metal pole fence blocking her exit. Looking bakc, she pressed her hooves against the metal, pushing it but unfortunately it did not budge. She sighed disappointingly and backed away before sitting down. "What's going on? Why am I...going through these strange events? This never happened before when I went through the realm with Phoeynixi."

Looking up, a drop of water dripped on her right cheek. "W-what?" She gasped seeing light through the ceiling. "There's a hole leading to the surafece." SHe said grabbing the ledges of the rocks stuck into the wall. She pushed herself up, climbing towards the light in the sky. She slipped suddenly, falling down flat on her rump and groaned in pain. "Dang it." She muttered climbing up agian. She was getting closer to the surface. She could feel the cold air pushing against her face as as reached the surface. She soon reached the surgace and was blinded by light.

_'We're going to do this again, Twilight. When Mortaya asked you about your missing doll who she founded in the bathroom hung, what did you tell her?' Celestia asked calmly._

_'I...I told her daddy went mad and killed himself to join mommy in heaven.' She answered._

_'Twilight, do you actually think your father is dead?' She asked._

_'He is. He is with mommy.' She said. _

_'Twilight, your dad talks to you everyday. How can you believe he is dead?' She asked._

_'He is. I saw him hang himself.' She said softly._

_'Twilight, do you really think that doll is your father?' Celestia asked sternly._

_'He is not a doll, he is my daddy!' _

_'He is a doll.'_

_'No he is not.'_

_'Yes he is.'_

_'No!'_

_'Yes.'_

_'NO! No! NOOO!'_

Twilight coughed, relieved she was breathing in good air. Fresh air. Opening her eyes, all she saw was the gray sky. Looking left and right, she was in the middle of the forest. "I'm free." She muttered getting up. "Finally...no...not yet...not yet." SHe mutttered shaking her head before looking up ahead. She spotted Ponyville Clinic. "T-Tremor." She muttered before trotting ahead.

The forest was foggy and the clinic was the only place in the midst of this mass wilderness that stood with vines attached to the walls and doors boarded up. She stopped in front of the door and moved to the window peeking into the house. "Hmm?" She wondered, tapping her chin. She spotted and office inside, "I think I can get inside here." She said spotting a rock on the ground. She tossed it at the winodw and shatttered the glass. She hopped inside of the room, stepping on a few pieces of glass softly, making sure none of it pierced her hooves. "Finally inside."

She notices a folder opened on top of the desk and trots over to it, examining it. She picks up a document and begins to read it:

**_"Doctor Mortaya's Report (16-23)_**

**_Winter, 12th, Dec._**

**_*File 1*_**

_As time slips by these dreadful hours, I still can't break into that little filly's mind. She is living in a whole new world as her mother was. She believes her father is dead and only her brother is their to protect her. I wish I could have at least spoke to her mother, get her side of the story about her daughter and her own family background which no doctor, nt even the princess herself knew about. It frightens me to believe that such a small foal can be so dangerous. She believes her father is her doll she calls 'Smarty Pants'_

_Doctor Tremor, Doktor, Havenheart, and Bellaminia attempted to research the filly's background, but sadly, we obtained nothing. Nothing at all in this search for the mare's mental conditioning. It is almost depressing if you look at it closely. How can such a small foal bear only anger, depression, pain, and all sorts that would make a pessimist holler like a mockingbird? If only I studied this problem years ago before this ever occur._

_Her father will get this one from me for free. I never had such a difficult case in a long time. If I complete this, the only thing he actually should pay me in is a drink at the bar. I know it's not good for a doctor to drink alcohol, but with a case like this, who wouldn't take a sip of wine or whiskey?_

_I will ask Celestia to help me out on this case. She knows this filly enough to make her feel safe enough to tell her everything. Hopefully, everything will go well. I hope."_

Setting the folder down, she frowned. "I...I know this mare. She used to go over and teach me how to draw. But every time she gives me a blank canvas to draw on, she tells me to draw what's on my mind. I draw. Art comes out. But when I draw, something I'm afraid of comes to the surface of the canvas. IT is scary, honestly. Why do I draw scary things?" She asked herself becoming afraid. Darkness started to creep its way up the mare's body. She looked back seeing the window becoming sealed up by barbed wires that sprouted from the outside. She knew there was no way she was going to break out from this one. Turning around, she looked at the door and became determined to find out the purpose of this place and why was she here.

"I...need to go to my room. The room, Mortaya always brought me to whenever we talked." She said walking towards the door. Opening it, she looked left and right, peeking into the hallway. The left side of the hall was barricaded with stacks of desks and chairs. To the right, it was clear; gloomy with the moldy walls and leaking ceiling up ahead was well as the dimmed flickering lights, but the hall was clear on that side.

Exiting the room and entering the hallway, Twilight moves right and continues down the hall. "My room, I think it's marked 005. If I find it, I think I can find answers I'm looking for and get the hell out of here." She said calmly only to pause and be drained of hope, replacing it with fear. Behind her, a loud tumbled noise of metal objects began hitting solid ground. But for them to fall and make sure a loud noise was suspected to be the loud howl of a wolf. Twilight backed away, facing the darkness of the passage she came from. "Who are you?!" She yelled.

Her question was answered only by silence and the appearance of a large shadowy wolf. Its piercing white eyes shot the sense of death to the mare. Its threatening appearance brought only fear and the instinct to run away. Far away. As fast as she could get in order to escape from this creature. The wolf howled causing her to hold onto her ears tightly before looking at the lartge beast. She decided to act now and run away. Blood pumped, her legs moved, heart pounded, and her sweat came down her forehead with her teeth clenched. THe ground shook from the stomping paws of the wolf behind her, chasing her with a cloud of darkness behind its body.

"STAY AWAY!" She yelled looking back before looking up ahead gasping from the run. At the end of the hall, was a door leading to the stairway. She used her magic to open door, causing the knob to glow purple and flung the wooden frame open. She rushed inside and closed the door before looking up. "This isn't supposed to lead me to my room. The room is on the first floor. With that thing chasing me, how can I ever get to it?" She wondered, running up the steps until she reach the second floor. Opening the door, she jumped out after hearing the door downstairs being slammed against the wall. "Damn it!" She yelled running down the hallway. She looked left and right, trying to find a place to hide. She spotted a room to her right and rushed inside, going under the bed.

All was quiet, except when the sound of gurgling air that gave a disturbing vibe. The giant wolf appeared at the door way sniffing the air, looking for her. It entered the room and as it proceeded to look around, the smoke coming off its dark oozing body touch the ceiling and walls, deteriorating them. For the metal in the room, it began to rust severely. Twilight kept her breathing low and started to remble uncontrollably. What was this creature? Why was it after her? She wished these questions were answered harmlessly. But for now, in this current situation, the answer would only be risking her own life. Twilight couldn't mae any mistakes that would deem her death. The wolf barked before turning around and exiting the room. Twilight waited five minutes before sighing in relief. It was gone. Moving out from under the bed, she coughed, blocking her nose from the strong rotten scent in the room that came off of the wolf. It smelled like a dead body, but added wth the strong scent of burnt rubber and metal smell.

Moving out of the room, the sound of barking caught her off guard when she turned around. A giant scythe came down hitting the ground, but grazing her right cheek. Twilight fell back yelling as blood dripped on the ground from the large scythe. The floor beneeath her cracked before collapsing, bringing the mare down to a rough landing on her back. She coughed from the dust that gathered around her as she struggled to get up. Looking up, she gasps and begisn to panic, spotting Charon standing near the edge with the giant wolf behind her growling while its head was over her shoulder. Pointing her finger, the reaper hissed as cloths began to materialize around her naked skin. Soon the clothing burst into dark smoke, fusing wth the wolf; which wrapped its massive six-legged-paws around her.

Twilight got up and ran down the hall, looking back she saw the approaching reaper who only walked down the hall at a normal pace, but she was getting closer. Twilight could see the hallway pushing in and ahead of her was extending. This was a nightmare she did her very best to escape. The hallway became twisted, perplexed, and spiraled. The mare had no time to question this strange hall or the maddening spiral that contiinued to swirl every time she stopped her hooves on the ground. Stay Away! Stay Away! Madness. Madness was the only driven key to this mare's survival. No matter who was in her way or what was behind her.

Everything began to swirl faster and faster. The heart of the mare began to beat rapidly. Her eyes were trembling maddeningly as her muscles went numb and were replaced as only a sight of powerful horsepower that pushed her to far limits. The light at the end of the extended hall shined, but she was not close to it. Only the darkness behind her with the walking reaper there to catch up to her.

**-To Be Continue-**

**(Honestly, I lost my head somewhere in the end. Oh well. Enjoy the chapter. I am going to get out of High School and go to...College. Samuel help me now. Anyway, enjoy. By the way, all characters belong to their rightful owners. Forgot to through that disclaimer. This chapter was inspired by And All That Could Have Been By Nine Inch Nails.)**


	57. The Quiet

**Chapter 57:**The Quiet

Twilight woke up strapped to a bed inside of a big with surgeon ponies all around her in a circle. She flinched a little from the bright light that shined down on her. Looking left and right, she struggled to break free from the straps but failed. She started to breathe heavily from the imprisoning leather and endless starring from the large ponies in white wearing masks. When she opened her mouth, no words came out, but they did. She just couldn't hear them. Something felt odd, dark, and revolting. She felt light headed for some reason and couldn't even explain it. Looking to her left slowly as her vision became blurry, her eyes widen, spotting a tray with her ears and vocals chords laid flat on it covered in blood.

She couldn't hear or talk, but the only hting she could do was groan, weeze out a yell; and lay there terrified, miserable, and defeated. Looking to her right, she spotted Princess Celestia arguing with her dad who was dressed up as a surgeon. On the sleeve of her father's coat was a large S with a curved line going down it from the center. Next to them who was remaining silent, starring at her as th etwo continued to argue, was Tremor. He was calm. Even terrifying to look at for the first time for Twilight.

Looking back up the light, her mind couldn't function anymore. She suffered too much and soon her vision went black and all went numb. Only the feeling, but the muted sound of a heartbeat was felt vibrating her chest softly. Soon, something cold taps her stomach. It had a sharp tip and once it slowly went down, she could feel the warmth of some liquid wash over her body. Light began to flood the darkness as breathing was heard. Twilight opened her eyes and saw a mirror in front of her. She was bound to a wall wrapped in a pinion. HYer horn was chipped and her eyes only bleed continuously as she blinked every twenty seconds.

This room, dead, gloomy, rotten to the core of a nightmarish hell that took its form from her mind, manifesting into something far beyond evil the mare alone could imagine. She sw her stomach cut down in a line where blood came out. The floor, replaced with a see through platform was dirty and drenched in blood. Tremor came out from the darkness that concealed the metal walls. Twilight tried to say something, but nothing was said or heard. Then she noticed; by looking at the mirror, her ears were back and her throat was sewn. She could feel herself moan, groan, mumble even if it was muffled. Her lips were sewn up and only anger, madness, sadness, and fear was esxpressed out of her facial gestures.

He approached her and behind him was Charon dragging her scythe towards them. Soon, she stopped and looked at the doctor muttering words she could not hear. Trmoer looked back at her and replied back. She wished she could hear them, talk to them, yell, or cry out to them. Soon, the two stopped talking and turned to her. Cold air brushed through her body as the silence grew at a maddening rate which eventually led to the stage of dead silence. All was Quiet.

She closed her eyes, wishing to not see the stallion she loved watch her being muted. When she opened them after twenty seconds, she was alone in an empty bedroom, free from the bounds that kept her sealed against a wall. The only thing in the room that was alive was her. She still couldn't talk or hear. The line on her stomach was gone and the sewn thread on her neck was as well. All that could have been real was too confusing for her to handle. She wanted out of this mind-bending, shivering, hellish place.

She walked around, examining the entire decor of the abandoned room. The paint on the walls were peeled, the floor was covered in dirt and stained with blood and grime; the beds were covered in mold and either tilted to the side on the walls or on the ground from its rusty steel stand. A dresser was spotted near a bed with a dirty, badly stitched doll. She stops in front of it and grabs it gently with her hooves hugging it tightly. Her eyes begins to swell up with tears as sniffed and sobbed. But even her tears and sobbing cries were unbable to be heard. She opened her eyes and looked at a shattered window. Taking a step forward, dropping her doll in the process, she stopped in front of the winodw and stared outside. Nothing changed outside in the foggy forest. Sitting down, she noticed a book tucked under a sheet. She pulled it out and noticed only one piece of scrap paper tucked in the ruined side of papers with scribbles marked all over the line surface.

Taking the paper out, it read:

_"It's a warm place in this world. The walls have colors and voices cease to speak. The walls have colors and vvoices cease to speak. I don't need to hear yelling anymore. I don't need to feel anything anymore. I don't need to breathe in this hollow shell anymore. I am free to do as I please in this warm place that protects me. _

_I am free._

_I am free._

_I am free._

_I am free._

_I am free. _

_I am free. _

_I am free._

_No more madness, sadness, or hatred against those around me. Because they don't exist anymore. Except him. Tremor. He loves me as I love him. But we are from two different worlds that prevents us from reaching each other at the brink of the end. If only he joined me in this warm place. If only we were together, forever, and ever. _

_It's a warm place._

_It's a warm place._

_It's a warm place._

_It's a warm place._

_It's a warm place. _

_It's a warm place._

_It's a warm place._

_I am free to do as I please, for the pleasure it gives to keep me safe from the darkness that tries to choke, beat, erase, fuck, and hurt me. I am free, but it cost to be free. the cost; it could be anything. But depending on that price...anypony or anything would do whatever it takes to be free just like me. _

_For I am safe here in this warm place. Away from the evil darkness of disgrace. I am safe here in this warm place. Safe. Safe from the evil ones' snarling fangs that want to tear apart my body and watch me gasp for air. Pain I could nevever replace._

_Ilium Tangendo."_

Twilight frowned, looking at the cover of the book. Setting it down, she walked towards the exit and left the room. Soon, she made it to the main lobby, tired, and bruised. Looking back, she saw nothing but darkness from the hall she came down from. Looking ahead at the exit of the empty clinic that laid in shambles, she walks on with her eyes closed. All was quirt for a reason. All was dead. All was nothing but empty.

**-To Be Continued-**

**(I was listening to A Warm Place by nine Inch Nails and this came out of my head. I hope you understand that the title is based off heavily on the flow of this chapter.)**


	58. Natural Born Monster

**Chapter 58:**Meaningless; You Were Born To Die, My Friend

"You know I don't that much to you, Insane." The voice of a female said sounding calm and soothing.

"I know, Lupa." Insane responded, sitting down on a bench staring straight up at the octagon inversed ceiling, grinning. "But you know I'm much not of a penitent type of pony like those wretched things are out there. Looking for some hope in their god only to find shit on their hooves and a smelly piece of meat for them to suck and maybe swallow if they were a good pony." He said chuckling lightly before looking down staring at an altair.

Insane was in a large church and a choir of foals both colt and fily were singing a latin song called _The Unpromised Land. _He closed his eyes, enjoying the mellow tune coursing through his ears. He soon opens them when he spots a white wolf with large angelic wings. Though she may be a wolf, she was called: _Angelus Carne._ She wore a silver cross necklace and a sword was sheathed in its scabbard strapped to her back. Her eyes were pale grey and she looked aged due to her old canine features.

"You're only saying that to disrupt my patience, heathen." She said calmly opening a bible.

"True, you can say that." He said looking at the beautiful columns painted with holy ponies that looked similar to pegasi before looking at the stable floors connected to them from above. He flipped his mane to the side and started to laugh. "You know I got to say, dear, for a killer; you know how to stay closer to your god than most others say they do."

"And you know how to pick your last words wisely than most others do." She said flipping a page.

"Hey? I was born to talk." He said grinning.

"And I was born to listen." She responded.

"Lupa, why aren't you out there fighting? I hear Dream woke up, Solar's been taken to prison by Raijin, and Kukoo too." He said earning a stern glare from her. He enjoyed those kind of looks whenever mentions something to irritate others.

"What are the members of the Seven Swords doing in this warzone?" She asked keeping her tone calm.

Insane closed his eyes before yawning, stretching his hooves outward before hopping off the seat. He cracks his neck before looking at Lupa calmly. "What do you expect. The King of Talos is dead and Kukoo is just Kukoo. There isn't anyway I can continue on explaining it." He said.

"What about Dream?" She asked.

"His purpose...was already finished when he woke up." HE answered.

"At least Helios and Apathy wasn't there. If at least six of the seven swords were to fight against each other, half of Equestria would be scared." She said closing the book before making a cross gesture with her right paw.

"Why should you care or they to begin with? Aren't you both killers? Your soul pupose as Swords is to establish an execution on any degenerate that tampers the honor of wielding a blade. Not only that, you Swords are only mere tools to the gods. Your god will discard you once he's had his fill of watching two demons fight and die." Insane said walking onto the red rug before heading towards the exit. "You're pretty much monsters, God gave birth to. Boy, she must have been a whore." He chuckled only to stop and roll to the right dodging a large golden sword with a cross handle.

"You watch your tongue." She growled appearing next to her blade with feathers fluttering around her. "We are no monsters. We are children and servants to God. She loves us for who we are!" She yelled grabing her blade and pointing it at Insane's neck who stood on his back looking at her shocked. But soon, his shocked expression was replaced with a grin.

"It's nice how you don't subject yourself to being a killer. A killer who enjoys executing degenerates and getting off to them." He said chuckling lightly.

"You're only a swollen dark cloud. Your words are only filled with fear. You choke every time you see something that doesn't make what you want perfect. You're afraid of us, this war, God, and yourself." She said sheathing her blade before snarling at him. "You're the degenerate no other Sword wishes to execute."

Insane glared at her angrily. "You're just like all of them. Blind. Hiding in fear to get away from what is really true and not an illusion." He said looking away.

"Wrong, feear is not being hidden but shown. It helps anypony and anything grow stronger. Without it, we will be nothing." She said walking to her choir.

"I hate you and pretty much everypony in the world, except Magic...I can't hate him. I owe him for breaking me out of that hellish place." HE said getting up and stopping at the entrance.

"Hate only leads to death." She said, stopping and turning back to him.

"Then I'd rather die to see if that's true." He said opening the door. A bright light blinded him before he regained his vision in a split-second. Pain started to swarm through his body as he felt something cold and sharp pierce through his chest. He looked down and gasped. "You're...still alive." He coughed out blood.

His chest was punctured by a dark blade made from no other than Black March. He was only a burnt pony glaring angrily at him. His teeth were showing from his maul as the fur and skin was burnt away. Insane grinned and started to laugh. Lupa stared at him shocked before going on her fours. Her eyes glowed blue and a shield encased arund the foals, her, and most of the back part of the church. An explosion combusted, taking part of the church with it.

March coughed out blood as he founded himself with his own blade through his chest. He looked up at Insane who remained unharmed for some odd reason. He soon realized that it was an illusion. Looking at his right shoulder, Insane was touching it.

"Not today." He said narrowing his eyes.

March closed his eyes as his final words runged out in his head in the darkness. _'Daddy's sorry, sweety.' _

Lupa's eyes widen when blood splattered all over Insane as he continued to laugh. But he stopped and looked at Lupa calmly.

"Insane you were never born to talk." She said standing up unsheathing her sword. "You were born to die." She growled.

"A Sword breaking the code, that's new." He laughed brushing back his mane.

Lupa flinched at the fact he stated. She was not allow to take out her weapon on an enemy who did not attack her. She had done this twice before and the third time would be sever. She gritted her teeth and stabbed her sword to the ground before falling down and praying towards it holding the cross tightly. Insane only scoffed and walked away allowing the bright light to enshroud him.

"Meaningless; you were born to die, no...you were born to warn those that are goiong to die. You're a born monster." She muttered looking at the bright light as the foals stopped singing.

All was silent.

**-To Be Continue-**


	59. The Prince Of Mars (FINAL PART)

_Chapter 59: Bacon and Cashmere: The Prince on Mars Reloaded: Overcooked Bagal Edition_

_Written by EpicAeromancer33_

The moon was out, the glorious twilight shone on the snow and reflected onto everything, leaving it in a state of cool tranquility. A man speeds by on a snowboard with a helicopter hot on his trail. The man ducks and weaves through the trees, avoiding the extremely bright gunfire from the men hanging off the side.

The bright metal cuts through the trees like they weren't there. The man looks back quickly to know where the helicopter is, he then looks in front of him as he goes off a step jump and over a near-endless chasm. He lands on the other side as gunfire rings out all around him.

The trees stop as he reached open snow where he was a sitting duck. The helicopter speeds in front of him as the man speeds down the white ocean and the men prepare their guns. The man takes his hand out of his glove pocket and makes a gun gesture towards the cockpit, "Firework". The man says as a bright streak of shoots out of his hand and blows up in the cockpit causing the heli to spin out of control wildly.

The man speeds past the failing chopper and looks back and, much to his dismay, the chopper's rotary blades have came loose and have started to spin violently down towards him. The man speeds into the forest as the blades slice the trees to pieces. The forest is even more dense than the one near the summit. The blades can be heard getting closer as the light gleamed off of them. The man's snowboard gets snagged as he falls and tumbles wildly through the forest and just as he comes to a stop he looks back and sees the blades plummeting towards him, he couldn't do anything as they barely miss him and embed themselves into the rocks.

"That is unnaturally lucky! WOOOooooo!" The man proclaims as he gets up but is then confronted by the men who got out of the copter in time- "AND THEN WHAT!? Did they kill you!? They killed you didn't they!? Oh my god, they killed you!" A man who was holding a broom said as he eagerly awaited the answer from Magic.

Magic smiled, "Yep. I had a good run though."

"I knew it!" The man said as he shakes his hand for the story and continues to clean the floor.

As Magic walks out of the sold marble and gold hotel and into the daylight he sees a brand new world. People flying on jetpacks, magnificent fleets of steampunk era ships, confetti and streamers falling down from god knows where, and millions dancing in the streets.

"This is magnificent!" He proclaims with his arms wide open.

"There he is!" Two cops yell as they run up and grab him.

_~30 mins later~_

The cops open a wall at the edge of the city and throw him out into the desert the city was in and closed the wall almost immediately.

"Oh yeah!?" Magic said, getting up, "Well I'll build my own city, with Blackjack! And Hookers! In fact, forget the city and the Blackjack! Ah, just screw the whole thing." He said, pulling out a unicycle and proceeding to ride it into the desert.

_~2 hours later~_

_"What does a pony do when everypony around him has accepted their fate? Does he to accept what fate has in store? Hoping that it'll be merciful and just? No...he meets fate on his own terms and substitutes his ow-_ "CAKE!"

Hey I was doing a vaguely reminiscent speech over here!

"Screw that! Cake!" Magic said as he speeds along the sand and I'm forced to come with him. You know what!? No! THIS narrator is flying solo! There's so much I could be doing! I'll follow my dream of opening up an ice cream shop! I'll be known far and wide for my toppings! I'll ***chew***e the Mag***chew***ent Baro***chew*** of Ice ***chew***! What the hell are you chewing on!?

"It's rainbow cake! Oh god it's so good!"

Magic don't***chew* **eat that! Haven't ***chew***you ever heard of the ***chew***story Cupcakes!? ***chew***Besides who puts a table full of ***chew***cupcakes in the desert?***chew***

"Relax, I doubt it's Rainbow."

If you don't stop interrupting me with your chewing I'm going to write it in!

"No don't! This isn't how I intended to eat her!"

…

"..."

Did- "I did just say that."

…

"...I'm not taking it back."

...

_~Another 2 hours later~_

Magic trekked through the desert, the heat was getting to him as he started to stumble around after every step.

'Hey...I see a ship!" Magic says as he run towards it and sees a man licking rocks, "Excuse me!" Magic yelled out but the man didn't hear him. As soon as he went to take another step a giant sand tornado came and blew Magic away through the air. He flew quite a distance before falling back to the ground, bouncing multiple times while creating large plumes of sand.

Just as Magic got up and dusted himself off, a man dug himself out of the ground, "Ah, Magic...so you've come. Prepare to fight the endless fight! You will never save anyone anymore once Megamurder Von Clausester, murders you!"

"Can't have that, old friend." Magic says as he clashes his knuckles together and he lights up the entire place within a kilometer in a bright light.

"W-What is this!?" Von Clausester says in astonishment as Magic hovers into the air.

He didn't get any response as Magic glowed bright white as a golden aura surrounded him and his form started to shift. Epic poses and amazing 90's pop music accompanied his transformation into this unknown form. As he landed and the light receded Magic's light form dissipated and he emerged from it, a changed man. Decked out in wildly overblown fiery gold armor on everything but his legs, his right arm had a large clawed gauntlet the size of his body and he stood resolute as both of the combatants stared each other down.

"Prepare for my ultimate attack.! Magic said as he wound up his right arm. The man prepares for an attack by crossing his arms, in this pose he's invulnerable.

"Whipped Cream Genocide Brew Ha Ha!" Magic exclaimed as he quickly does a flying karate kick and a small ball shoots out of his shoe. It flies slowly, YET STEADILY, as it homes in on the assailant. He however was unrelenting in his will. He held his ground as the ball struck his forehead and sizzled.

Suddenly a clone of Magic bashed the back of his head with a shovel, knocking him to the ground, helpless as Magic walked over him.

"Do it. Go ahead, kill me." The man said as he breathed heavily.

"No" Magic said as the man became shocked, "You must look within yourself to save yourself from your other self. Only then will your true self reveal itself."

The man was stunned by this revelation as Magic continued onward through the desert. Only stopping by "Big Awesome Jack's Ice Cream Emporium" on top of a sand dune. He eats the cone as he stops and sees a train running across the sand.

Without wasting anytime he shoves the ice cream in his mouth and jumps onto the colossal train. He nearly falls off due to the heavy armor that, for some reason he didn't take off even though he's in the desert.

"Screw you!"

I'm not doing this again, just do what I say.

Magic pulls himself up from the hand rail on the back of the train and throws the armor overboard and proceeds to stretch. The train was speeding along the sand, but due to the dunes, the ride was uncomfortable.

"Damn, it's cramped in that stuff." He said as the door flung open and a thug came out. Both of them exchanged glances before Magic smiled and kicked back into the train car. He peeks in and sees that the entire car was full of thugs all armed with various weapons.

The thugs look at him and he looks at the thugs, "Kick his ass." A bulky man yells as they all rush over to him. Magic puts his fists up and rushes towards them as well as they clash into a cloud of fighting and confusion.

"I think I got him!" A thug yells out.

"Ah! My leg!" An elderly thug said. The train car gets torn apart as Magic sneaks out of the cloud and walks to the other end of the car, locking the door, and releasing the connector from the train.

He peeks into the next car and sees a portly man with giant golden gauntlets.

"Yyyyyeah-no." Magic says as he jumps to the top of the train car and runs across it. However a crack of lightning nearly shot through his head as he dodged and nearly fell of the car.

"I knew you would take the easier route." A metal man said as he sits on the end of the same car.

"Who are you-" "See my "superior" below us didn't believe me, but I've studied you for 10 years and this was child's play to be honest. You mean you don't know?" The man said as Magic squinted.

"Fluttershy?" Magic said as the man's eye twitched.

"Nah I'm just kidding, I know it's you Spike." The man immediately zoomed over to Magic, trying to strike him with a lightning infused fist, but Magic moves to the side and kicks him off the train. Magic just offers a shrug.

Just as he was going to walk something slams into the back of the car and Magic hears a battle ensuing below him. Thugs were being thrown out the windows as the man with the golden gauntlets was shot out of the top and flung into the sky, never to be seen again.

He looks into the car and becomes shocked as he sees Megamurder Von Clausester, standing there.

"Megamurder Von Clausester has thought about what you said. Megamurder Von Clausester has never seen life like that, so beautiful and happy, Megamurder Von Clausester never thought that he could live his life as a good guy, helping people." He turns around to face Magic and with a hot-blooded fist in the air he proclaims, "Megamuder Von Clausester will join you on your quest!"

"Good!" Magic says as he high-fives him, "Let's get to the cabin. We have to stop The Evil King from taking over the world!" He says as they storm through the rest of the cars, beating fools silly as they kick down the cabin door and see that there isn't a driver and that the train is going to crash if they don't do slow it down.

"Magic! What are we going to do!?" Von Clausester said as he started to freak out.

"wait! This is a Tranfoarion TU-4000 with solid gold diamond wiring! I know what to do!" He said as he slams his fist on a button and the train proceeds to grow wings and the tank at the front opens up to reveal sharp, metal teeth as the lights became silted.

"This is insanity!" Von Clausester yelled as he held onto the edge of the window as the train roared and took off into the sky at near Mach-1.

"No." Magic said as he stands up and smiles. "This is my long forgotten ability. This is The Super Fist of Wonky Reality!" He yells as Von Clausester's jaw fell to the floor. He's heard of this Super Fist but the monks who practiced it have all disappeared from the mortal dreamscape over several Universes ago.

Von Clausester looks out the window and sees the city that Magic got kicked out of, "Magic! We're approaching Party City! The King lives in the tallest building there!"

"Full speed ahead!" Magic yelled as the train roared like thunder and flew into the thousand story building, with an explosion.

Inside the building, where they crashed, was a giant throne room and sitting on the lone chair there was a man who looked so sinister that I can't even describe him!

"So, they're here!" The Evil King said, bored.

"Super Fist of the Wonky Reality: Super Slammin' Salami on Sunday!" Magic yells as a racecar zooms out of the cloud of smoke and rams into him, flinging The King into the air.

"Super Fist of Da Fist: Super Hyper Five Knuckle Slam!" Von Clausester yelled as he morphed out of the ceiling, flew down, and punched The King square in the face, sending him downwards, and cracking the floor.

"Enough!" The King yelled, "You shall never beat The Evil King: King Kingston! Super Fist of Creeping Evil: Taking Candy from Babies!" He yells as he shoots picture frames out of his wrists at both of them.

They hit the team with blinding ferocity but they're still standing.

"Damn it, he's tough! I would've never thought that he was a Creeping Evil Fist Master! Any Ideas?" Von Clausester asks.

"Can you stall him?" Magic asks. VonClausester nods and Magic flies off into the sky.

"Where do you think you're going!?" The King yells, "Super Fist of the Creeping Evil: Blue Shell of Karting Ferocity" He yells but before he could move Von Clausester interrupts him with his own attack.

"Super Fist of Da Fist: Devil's Ferris Wheel on the Lawn of Tranquility!" He yells as his fist turns into a giant fly swatter made of melted marshmallow and slammed it on him. The king becomes angry as he looks at him.

"I'll kill you." The King says as he readies his fist.

"Doubt it." Von Clausester says as he to prepares his fists in a boxing pose.

_~couple minutes later~_

Magic is screaming through the atmosphere with a large object in tow. He looks down and sees that The King has a beat up Von Clausester by the neck, "CLAUSESTER!" Magic yells as he wakes up, moves behind him, and holds The King's arms behind his back with one arm choking him.

"MAGIC! DO IT!" He yells.

"But It'll hit you!" Magic yells as he's still moving through the sky at over Mach 6.

"That's okay." Von Clausester says as he smirks and tears start to form, "I was a one-shot character anyway. DO IT! END THE WORLD'S SUFFERING!"

Magic cries as he yells, "SUPER FIST OF THE WONKY REALITY: THE MARCHING OF MANIC MOON MASHING!"

"What the fuck!?" The King yells as he sees that Magic is holding the moon and intends to smash it on him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!~" He yells as the attack connects and a blinding flash erupts throughout the whole world as the building collapses and falls to the ground.

Magic stands in the rubble, lamenting the loss of a good friend, when he senses something. He looks back and sees a small aura of ashes start to reform Von Clausester from them.

"Impossible. The moon's strike must've fused your Fists together to form the legendary Fist of Da Creepin' Fist." Magic said as Von Clausester smiled and they saw the residents of the city around them.

Von Clausester climbs on a piece of rubble and announces, "People of Party City! The old king is no more! I will lead you into a new golden age of Funk!"

"YES! THE KING IS DEAD!" One man yells as the crowd roars after him. A DJ spins a record and pumps up the volume as he starts to play "Slam of the Northstar" by Quad City DJs and Crystal Kings and everybody parties, hailing in the new age.

Magic, however starts to disappear, as nobody notices, but a whisper speaks to him, "Thank you...for everything you've done." Everything goes dark but a portal opens and sucks him through it. He appears back in his pony form on a weird beach that had many high rock formations.

He looks around trying to figure out where he is. "Howdy...god killer." A voice says as he turns around and sees Applejack sitting on the sand, looking at him angrily.

"Oh please, you're too kind." Magic says with a big smile and waving around, pretending that there's an audience.

"As ya' possibly know, Ah'm a mare of few words. Prepare to die." She says, getting up and getting ready to attack.

Magic becomes incredibly tense, "Ah jeez, can't I go back to the crazy dream worlds?"


	60. Mushrooms and Cannon balls

**Chapter 60: Magic vs. AJ**

"Ah jeez, can't I go back to the crazy dream worlds?" Magic says, incredibly tense.

Applejack didn't offer a response. Instead she bent her legs and proceeded to launch herself at an insane speed towards him. Magic put up his forelegs to block the incoming strike but she punched right through them, severing them in a bloody mess as the punch continued into his face, caving it in. She grabbed his body before it was able to fly away from the force of the impact and proceeded to punch him into the ground. Each strike echoed throughout the beach as Magic's body was dug deeper into the sand.

Applejack got up and brushed the loose hair from her bangs out of her eyes, her hooves were soaked in blood as well as the sand around her, "Pfff, not much, that's fah sure." she said, walking away from the body as she passed a rock and a figure was leaning on it with it's forelegs crossed.

She didn't notice the figure until it whistled, "Bad day for him, huh?" She immediately turns around and sees Magic, completely unharmed. She grits her teeth and goes to strike him but stops as Magic pulls an even faster punch but stops his hoof before it hit her. They both stop for a split second before Applejack continues her punch, but Magic ducks as the rock behind him crumbles to dust.

She follows up with an overhead punch but Magic backs up, however AJ spins around, get's on her forelegs and bucks him, sending him through a multitude of rocks at near the speed of sound.

Magic pushes the rock off of him as he looks up and sees Applejack staring at him, "Ya' not strong. Ha' could ya' 've killed the other gods?" she asked.

"Oh believe me cutie, if you were the opposite gender, you would've found out already." Magic said, giving a small chuckle as he stood up, but Applejack zoomed over to him and tried to punch him again but Magic span around, tripped her, and a huge cloud of dust erupted from the ground.

As it cleared, it turned out that one of Magic's forelegs was dug into the stone ground next to her head. He breathed heavily as she looked at his foreleg, shocked that his attack was faster than she could've responded to.

She looked back at him, "Give up." Magic said but she proceeded to punched him in the chest, and then got up almost instantly and punched him in the face. He was about to go flying but she grabbed him and pulled him closer to her. Their muzzles were nearly touching as she gave off a daring grin.

"Ya' can't hit a mare, can ya?" She said, "Hmph, pathetic." She punched him but just as she punched him Magic exploded into a punch of confetti.

"Yeah, you're righ-" Magic said, but was cut off by Applejack punching him through the chest and out the back. They both look at each other, "Damn that stings." He said. Applejack just uppercuts him and sends his head flying.

She takes her foreleg out of his body and yells over to his head, "I can do this fer' a while!"

"No you can't!" Magic's floating, disembodied head yelled but before Applejack could respond he yelled, "Seven Squeamish Periods of Perilous Schooling!" She dashed over to him and punched him in the face but it exploded in a bright flash, forcing her to cover her eyes.

"SCIENCE CLASS~!"

"Miss Applejack! What are you doing out of your seat?" A voice said as she took her hoofs away from her eyes and saw that she was in a classroom...and that everypony was looking at her while the teacher tapped her hoof on the ground.

She didn't know what to do so she sat down in at the desk that was in the back as the teacher went back to writing on the board, "Now class, if you take his Law of General Relativity and apply it to mass-less pie~".

The teacher continued to talk as Applejack shifts her eyes around the room, _"Where is he?"_ She thought.

"He's a cutie, isn't he?" A mare whispered to her, slightly covering her mouth with her hoof and pointing to a blond stallion who sat next to the window.

Applejack developed a sinister grin, "Found you-" "Miss Applejack!" The teacher said, interrupting her, "Since apparently you already know this, please tell the class the answer!" the teacher then points to the board that had an extremely complicated formula with fifteen Omega signs and an upside down seven in it.

"...Uhhh-" "Exactly." The teacher said, cutting her off once again, "see class this is why-" The bell rings, interrupting her as well as everypony's desks turned into go-karts and zoomed out of the classroom, running her over and smashing a huge hole in the doorway in the process as AJ's desk was dragged along in the chaos.

"FOREIGN LANGUAGE CLASS~!"

Applejack's kart spazzed into the classroom and zoomed over to the front of the class, where the only space was available. She regained her bearings as she still felt dizzy.

A teacher in a powdered wig and elegant suit came out of the door in front of the classroom, walking very dignified and in a soft-spoken tone said, "Glad for all of you to show up in a timely fashion-"

"HEY! The new girl is **HOT**!" A pony yelled as everyone looked to the back and saw a stallion with his hind-legs on the desk. He was looking at Applejack as he did a gesture that equated to human's making a phone with their fingers.

"Getting real tired of your shit, Billy!" The teacher said as his wig caught fire and revealed his bald head.

"But-" "No buts! Go to the principal!" The teacher said as he threw a piece of chalk that exploded and turned into a cage. A giant, robotic , flying monkey comes bursting out of the ground a second later tossing various student around the place as it picks up the cage and flies upwards, through the roof, tossing more students from the class above them around.

"What?" was all Applejack could offer before the teacher clicked the chalk on the board and started to write down sentences in some language AJ didn't know.

"Now who knows what this is in English?" The teacher looks around and points to Applejack, "How about the new girl?"

"Uhh, teach, I don't understand any of it." She said, getting ready to fight the flying monkey as the teacher became angrier and angrier by the second, "YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY WE'RE HERE!? It's to learn this, so it's understandable you don't know it." He said as his mood did a complete 180.

Before the teacher could speak however, a voice came from the door, it was stallion holding out a hat, "Excuse me sir would you mind-".

The stallion however was cut off by the teacher, "Would I mind what? giving some random hobo money?" He said with disdain in his voice.

"No I was offering you my hat so you could cover up that bald ass, fucking head." The stallion said with a cocky grin as everypony yelled, "Ooooooooh!" Suddenly a large flying monkey zoomed to the stallion but was caught in a gigantic hat, that folded into oblivion.

"It can't be! The Lord of Hats!" A random student yelled as all of them pulled out weapons and stared with blood thirsty smiles at him.

"_This is stupid."_ Applejack said.

"Ask and you shall receive!" A voice yelled in her head as she blinked and was now inside of a waiting room. The calming, yet monotonous music came softly through the speakers. she looked around, seeing multiple other ponies sitting in chairs, some reading magazines.

A door opened and a secretary came out, "Lord Tiptoe Riverdance, the boss will now see you now." A pony in a gold suit got up and walked in there with his nose in the air.

Time seemed to pass at a snail's pace, AJ looked to the magazines next to her, the cover pages read, "_50 Ways To Become Awesome: A get up and go guide written by the Mare in The Mirror_", "_10 Inventions that are __**Revolutionizing**__ the way we eat Hay!_", "_Scandal! Is Celestia planning to overthrow herself!?_". Applejack's interest was piqued as she picked up that magazine.

She flips through the pages, reading each story's headline, "_Is Princess Luna secretly a shut-in!? Her doctor tells all about her crippling video game addiction and rehab that didn't work._", "_Lyra, Ponyville's hottest mare? See how bachelors from all over the world are knocking on her doorstep...and what Bon-Bon thinks of all this!_". The stories seemed to get more and more bizarre as she turns the pages.

"_Discord's pickup lines! The Phantasmo of Chaos reveals his panty dropping lines that'll let you get all the __bitches__ mares._" , "_Is Shining Armor secretly gay!? The stunning revelation of his "late nights" with Ponyville's most eligible bachelor, Big Macintosh and what Princess Cadence and Twilight Sparkle, HIS SISTER, think!_", "_Is the changeling horde secretly one big orgy!? Our very own reporter, Yellow J, investigates, and what she finds might shock you! Queen Chrysalis: "Ah, ah ,ah! Don't want to go back to the caves now, do you?"_."

"Applejack?" She heard her name and looked up. The secretary was looking at her, "The boss will see you now."

"Who's this 'boss'?" Applejack asked as the secretary grew a wide grin.

"Why just the most awesome pony in the world!" She said, throwing her forelegs up to the air.

"Uh huh..." is all Applejack could respond with as she walked into the room as the door shut. The room was pitch black save for a lone light shining down on a desk, a large chair, facing away from her, and a smaller chair in front of the desk..

"A new applicant? Take a seat." The pony in the chair said.

"Look, I don't care who you are I just want to get out of here." Applejack said, flatly.

The pony in the chair turns around, to reveal himself as the one and only Magic!

"Oh shit..." he said as Applejack, without even talking, zooms over to him and punches him in the face, resulting in them being brought back to the beach.

Magic flys backwards, through several of the rock formations. He gets up just in time to see Applejack flying towards him, however, just as she was about to punch him again, a large black wolf appears in between them and, using his tail, flicks AJ out of the way and through several rocks.

**(Woo! Let's pause the show here. -Cracks necks- Taking over now, thanks EpicAeromancer33.)**

Magic blinks twice, surprised to see a massive towering wolf glaring at him with a stern expression. Looking behind him, he could see smoke from the destroyed rocks Applejack's back caused when she was hit right through them, clearing away to reveal a scratched up angry orange mare whose hat was rustled and slightly chipped from the brim. The wolf looked back, glaring at her with his pure white eyes that revealed only a malignant soul behind the massive black fur. Applejack gasped before stomping her hooves yelling angrily at the wolf. While she was yelling, Magic looked left and right and slowly creeped away unnoticed.

"Fenrir, what do you think y'ur doin'?" Applejack asked charging straight towards him, but the wolf didn't answer and simply sat on the ground as she quickly approached. "This here is my fight!" She yelled launching straight up towards him swinging her right hoof, but an invisible force blew her back, causing her to roll on the ground. She came to an end of tumbling back once her back crashed into another rock, destroying it instantly at impact.

The wolf scoffed before walking straight towards her at a mild rate while she got up huffing angrily. His calm expression towards her was mocking; causing the mare to grow even more angry at him. She stomped her front hooves on the ground before dashing forward leaving a devastated carved path of dirt and rocks behind. Applejack yelled loudly only to slam into the massive wolf's forehead falling back stunned. Fenrir looked at her calmly before lifting up his right paw and slowly putting it back down to the ground. Applejack's eyes widen as she saw the ground beneath her split apart before rising in square shapes smacking her in the muzzle. She was blown back again, sliding back on the ground covered in blood from her broken nose. Getting up from the dirt, the mare gasped when Fenrir appeared to her right and left. The wolves' tails flicked in opposite directions touching the sides of her stomach before the mare felt the air get knock right out of her. She suddenly was pressed hard in the ground, causing the surface beneath her to crack.

"You are no match against me, traitor." He said in a dark tone as the wolf on the right faded away to dust. Fenrir on her left glanced at her before lifting up his right paw and pressed it on her back. Gravity began pushing down on the mare's back as she cried out in pain. The ground beneath her splitted apart before giving away causing a massive rupture to form in a four mile radius. The entire area was destroyed and the only remains of it was a massive hole revealing few standing pillars towering over shattered debris of the earth. Fenrir was near a pillar, looking down at Applejack's hoof that stuck out covered in blood while the rest of her body was buried under rocks.

"I know Dexilus trained you to the very ends of the earth, is this really what you have to show me, Applejack?" Fenrir asked as his body was engulfed in a large miasmic cloud of smoke. "Show me that sin side of you that Dexilus taught you." He said before the entire hole was engulfed in a sea of smoke. Rays of light shot from the umbra sheets of the darkness before turning red. The ground shook as fire began coming out from multiple directions as well as the cloud of smoke that engulfed the entire hole. Soon, the smoke was blown away and replaced with a massive explosion.

Fenrir landed on the surface looking at the sky as it turned red. Looking down at the hole, all he saw was an abyss that had no estimated calculation to how deep it was. Sighing, the wolf looked around seeing firing still coming out from the ground and the tremors beneath the solid terra increasing at a strong rate. "Not worth much of a fight." Fenrir said walking away.

But he suddenly stopped looking back seeing orange hooves holding the onto the ledges tightly. Applejack pulled herself up covered in tribal markings as her mane was covered in dirt and blood while loose. Her hat was left unscath for unknown reasons, but the mare's body was completely torn and bruise where her right ribcage from the middle and lower was poking out her flesh. Once she pulled herself up, her back hind-leg was torn off revealing only a chipped bone sticking out.

"Still alive?" Fenrir asked turning to her.

Applejack glared at him with only one eye for her left eye was missing revealing only a bloody hole and scar flesh on her left cheek. Coughing out blood, the mare started to laugh pushing herself up before falling down to the ground crawling towards Fenrir. The wolf sighed lifting up his right paw, but was suddenly punched back by AJ's right hoof once she lunged at him from the ground. The blow cause dust to scatter as Fenrir slid back with his paws on the ground. The wolf looked up, glaring at the mare angrily as she grinned at him.

Fenrir looked at her with widened eyes when he suddenly saw Applejack holding her own heart in her hooves, clutching it tightly. A triangle of Dexilus symbol was glowing brightly yellow as she muttered a few silent incantations. The wolf gritted his teeth looking down at his chest seeing the similar triangle from her heart glowing. "You lost your mind, Applejack. Do you think that could stop me?"

"I dun care." She said pressing the heart against her chest. "_Self-Destruct: Seed of Wrath!_" She yelled as her heart glowed brightly.

_-Meanwhile-_

Far away from the devastated location, Magic sighed in relief finding a door attached to the wall of a rock. He began tugging on the knob, trying to open it, before punching it repeatedly. He soon gave up and laid against the door breathing out of breath. He turned around and saw a massive mushroom cloud rising from the distance to the sky. Covering his face, he felt the massive heat blast push him back against the door before settling down.

Looking ahead, the stallion put on shades and smirked. "Hell yeah!" He yelled before turning around facing the door. Looking down, he saw a small gold key and picked it up. "The key of keys and doors." He muttered before inserting it inside of the doorknob. Twisting it, the key was not only a perfect fit, but worked unlocking the door. Opening the door, he ran inside only to find himself standing on air. Looking straight down, he blinked twice before gravity pushed him down. "CANNON BALL!"

_-Meanwhile-_

Fenrir walked out of the massive cloud of death's wave of dust covered in little scratches. He closed his eyes before opening them. "That was nothing." He said stopping and looking back. His tail swift right causing the enormous cloud to be blown away from the area in seconds to the right. In the center of the destroyed area was Applejack completely scorch while staring at the right. "She's already dying, pitiful." He said looking ahead, proceeding on.

Applejack remained still, but breathing slowly. Her last seeing eye was slowly closing as she stared up at the clearing sky. Grinning softly, the mare coughed painfully, but soon ceased to breathe. Light flash before her eyes before everything went black. She felt nothing. She sees nothing. She remained still and

reposed.

'_Death isn't so pleasant, is it? I've used this move only twice and felt that empty cold feeling, seeing only darkness. There is no big man on the other side telling you, you may pass and shit. Instead, all you'd see is complete darkness. You can't hear your thoughts, speak, move, see, or feel anything. The move will destroyed everything inside of you. Using it...will give you the first up-and-personal-meeting with death.'_ _Dexilus said in the darkness._

'_Don't worry though, you won't be in that darkness for too long. You will automatically heal, but there is a price to using this move. You will lose your abilities and powers for a full year and suffer massive amount of muscle pain. It is not so pleasant at all. It is torcher for one full year.'_

'_But when will I gain consciousness?' Applejack asked. _

'_For two hours. Not that long, but worth being all healed up; which comes from all of your energy you would usually use for your magic, abilities, or powers?' Dexilus said._

Applejack's eyes slowly opened as she got up adjusting her hat on her head. Her body was perfectly normal with no marks of injuries from before. Looking up at the sky, the mare smirked before falling flat on the ground gritting her teeth in pain. "Damn move." She muttered struggling to move towards a rock where the fire from the ground and debris was not nearby. "I guess I am done from this fight." She muttered softly looking back, staring at a distance from where Fenrir was located at. "For now...I am." She muttered before falling flat on the ground passed out from the large amount of pain.

**-To Be Continued-**


	61. Leaves from the vine

**Chapter 61: **Leaves From The Vine

Snow fell from the gray sky as the young colt; Strife stared up curiously at the small flakes that gently touched him and the ground around him. He tilted his head to the side and stuck out his tongue, catching a flake before flinching back after one touch his nose sending chills through his body. He accidentally fell flat on his flank causing a, "Umf!," to escape his mouth. He shook his head to the side before looking right seeing Lyncro and Erebos making snowmen. Erebos' snowman was bigger than Lyncro until it was bucked hard from the miasmic pony. He growled at Lyncro who grinned and flipped his hair to the side.

Strife looked to the left and saw the tree at of his mother's grave at the edge of the hill covered in snow. His father was sitting in front of it with his head down motionless. Strife got up and started to walk towards him. Once he reached him, he sat by his side and looked at his father's face smiling softly.

"Dad?" He muttered.

Dexilus blinks twice before looking around before laying his eyes on Strife. "Yeah?" Dexilus replied.

"Are you okay?" Strife asked calmly.

Dexilus blinked twice again before looking at the tree and chuckled lightly. "A little, but it is no big deal. Just resting, that's all." He said closing his eyes before looking up into the sky.

Strife looks at him confuse before looking back up. "Resting? Why aren't you having fun in the snow?"

"Because, I am watching the leaves on this tree; just waiting to see which one will fall first?" He answered opening his eyes looking at the blossoms that continued to stay on the branches. "It's winter, so, time will take its toll to make these small soldiers go home."

"Home? But is the tree their home?" He asked looking at the cherry blossoms.

"You can say that, but their home is wherever the wind takes them." Dexilus said frowning before looking at the bark of the tree.

"Soldiers? I want to be a soldier." He said getting up from the snow and leaping up trying to grab the branch. "Come on! Take me home! I want to go with you, soldiers! I want to be a soldier with you guys!" He yelled trying to reach up. But he was caught in a grasp of magic from his father. He struggled a little bit before giving up. He looked at his father who glared at him angrily.

"What are you yapping about, runt?" He asked causing the small colt ears to fold flat.

"I-I want to be a soldier." He muttered frighteningly. "I want them to take me home too."

Dexilus released his magical grip on Strife and patted his head softly before smiling softly and laughing loudly causing Lyncro and Erebos to stop rolling in the snow fighting and looked up at him.

"W-what is so funny?" Strife asked looking at his father confused as the fear was drained away.

"Strife, you don't have to go with them. You don't have to ask them to become a soldier. For you already are. My little soldier boy. You are already right where you belong; home." He said smiling at him softly causing Strife to pause.

"I-I am?" He asked.

"You are." Dexilus answered.

Strife smiled holding his father's hoof happily before closing his eyes smiling.

**Present Time**

Covered in blood and wounded, Strife looked left and right in the dark alleys before looking up at the bright stars that shined in the night of space. He got up and started to limp forward. The sound of flapping wings caused him to pause and turn back with his horn glowing and ready to attack.

Dexilus landed on the ground smiling at Strife. He too was covered in blood and was wounded. But regardless of how many wounds were on the alicorn, they were only mere scratches to him. He gave Strife an impressing smile before opening his wings summoning more swords from ten to twenty behind him all pointing at Strife.

"I got to say that you holding out for a very long time really shocked me. You aren't passing out on the spot as you usually do." He said sitting down as his swords began glowing red. Strife summoned two shields that floated in front of him glowing red too, with the _S_ symbol in the center of their steel plates.

"I trained. I made sure I will hold out longer than I usually do. I practically broke through the forbidden rules' of telamancy's side-effects to any unicorn that uses this kind of magic. I no longer need to worry about losing a lot of energy instantly. All I need to worry about is killing you. Once that is done, I will help out Magic and kill Azazel and Samuel. And then…" He paused and looked back seeing the road outside of the alley they were in. "I can go home." He said before looking ahead and gasping when ten swords came straight towards him without warning.

Strife used his two shields to block two swords before stomping his hoof on the ground causing it to explode spreading the swords around. Dexilus walked forward through the dust cloud as swords flew pass him. One nearly touched his cheek before hitting his floating sword and bursting into ashes. His smile faded into an angry look. He stopped and launched all his swords into the cloud. Soon, fire emerged from the dust, smothering it with only ashes and heat.

He watched as everything cleared up revealing a devastated street behind the alley along with the buildings by its devastated side. Strife was nowhere to be found though. Dexilus looked up seeing Strife head straight down swinging a small broadsword from his mouth at Dexilus, but it came in contact with a large red shield that blocked and broke the blade. Strife gasped at his fail attempt to enact a sneak attack on his father.

Dexilus chuckles before turning around quickly revealing a scabbard with a katana sheathed. Strife lifted an eyebrow looking at it confused. But realization took its hold, before it burst out hitting his stomach. Dexilus clutched the sword tightly with his teeth before twirling around swinging it towards him. Strife coughed out blood before dropping the handle of the broken broadsword and grabbing it with his right hoof blocking the strike. But the scabbard glowed darkly, being pulled back and suddenly swinging at him.

Having no time to avoid the strike, Strife shut his eyes as he was smacked hard back out into the street. He struggled getting up, but collapsed back to the ground stunned. He coughed out more blood before looking ahead seeing his father exiting out of alley sheathing the glowing katana.

"You were quick on your hooves." Dexilus said clutching the katana's handle with his mouth. As the blade pointed to his right, he watched Strife clutched the handle of his broken broadsword's handle. Both pointed at the opposite directions before they both began glowing red.

"Show me what you got, runt." He said angrily at him before swinging his blade in a 180 degree angle launching a large red beam straight towards him.

Strife got up and tossed his blade into the air before leaping and bucking it straight towards the beam, before landing on his back grunting painfully on the landing. The broken blade hit the beam and exploded. Dexilus gasped as small shards from the broken metal scattered at dangerous speeds, one almost hitting him. The shard that almost hit him destroyed the building behind by causing ice to spread all over the walls before breaking apart bursting the building into fire.

"_Glacial Arts: Iceman._" Dexilus muttered looking at the burning building as well as the other buildings that were hit by the small shards. "I launched a red-hydro beam at you and you infused your blade with _Cryo-Pyro_ Magic. Didn't know you were capable of actually doing that. It's nice now that you are revealing all of your true colors on me in this final fight." Dexilus said chuckling lightly. But he was still shocked from the power that came off of the small blade. Strife was becoming stronger than he imagined. He wanted that. He expected him to give him the greatest fights of his life.

"I taught myself that move." Strife said getting up from ground breathing heavily. "I had to self-teach myself on so many things…especially this." Strife said as his horn glowed again. Dexilus looked up and gasped seeing thousands of sharp weapons, especially blunt weapons coming down from the dark space glowing red.

"You…infused them with…" Dexilus looked at him shocked as Strife smirked.

"I intend on winning, by any means it takes. I don't care if I have to burn this entire moon. As long as I get you…my story is done. I have no need to continue on with a sequel. I can rest peacefully knowing I won against you. Even if I die, I accomplished defeating you." He said leaping forward swinging his right hoof at his father. But Dexilus took a step back, dodging it only to be struck by the left hoof stunning him for a bit, causing him to stumbled to the side.

He gritted his teeth grabbing his son's next hoof attack and flipped him back slamming him hard on the ground causing him to cry out in pain. Strife gritted his teeth grabbing his father's hoof and forced himself back up, bringing his right hindleg's hoof to crash hard to the side of his face, hitting mostly his right eye. Dexilus let go coughing out blood before being tackled forward, against the wall denting it.

"It's over, father." Strife said glaring at him gritting his teeth.

Dexilus clutched his son's throat before lifting him up in the air. A grin was on the alicorn's face as blood leaked down from his cheek. "You're right." He said before looking up. His horn began glowing as the blades came down on the moon, causing a large blue mushroom cloud to emerge straight into the airless sky of space. Ice formed on the dark side of the moon before bursting out into blue fire. The two fighters stood in the center of the ring of fire glaring each other down.

"I knew it. We were never on the moon." Strife said.

"What made you even think about that?" Dexilus asked Strife as they started walking in a circle continuing their stare down.

"My friends, that's why. They came with me, and then…we were separated mysteriously. I never had a chance to solve that problem at all because I woke up on the moon. I had to see if this moon was actually the moon, so I launched some of the _Glacial Arts_."

"And what gave this moon away?" Dexilus asked sitting down.

"Air, that's what gave it away. Fire needs air to stay lit. In space, there is no air. I didn't even use an air inducement with my spell." He said.

"So, this illusion was discovered. Can't blame you, I knew this from the beginning." He said chuckling lightly.

"What? You never set this place up for us to fight?" Strife asked looking at him confused.

Dexilus shook his head no before looking up at the dark star filled sky. "The reason why this illusion exists is because we brought it to existence. We made this our battlefield. Why? I don't know. Maybe the moon was in our heads the entire time. Now for this settlement town with no inhabitants…that is a question I can't answer either. Perhaps it is a manifestation of some kingdom or an actual kingdom on the moon." He said kicking a rock before looking at Strife.

"We brought this place to existence. I wonder why the kingdom and town came to our heads, too." He said looking at his father confused.

"Enough about the moon, for no matter what comes out of our heads that this realm takes and molds together, it is our battlefield!" Dexilus yelled summoning six halberds and two claymores. They all began glowing green causing Strife to become cautious. He never saw his father's summoned weapons glow green. "Here's a move I never even taught you and was never in the Telamancy guide." He said grinning.

Strife took a step back summoning twenty claymores and five shields by his side, each glowing blue and a few glowing red.

Soon the weapons started to glow purple and then blue. "_Art of Pressure:…_" He started to flap his wings in the air heading up into the fake airless sky. When he was high as he could be, his wings spread apart widely as his weapons pointed in all directions. "_Sunder!_" He yelled as his weapons shot out in all directions hitting the moon. Strife felt a large pressure of air press down on him causing him to be forced on the ground that started to crack beneath him. The entire moon shook before being split up into pieces.

"W-what was that?!" Strife yelled glaring at his father as the ground stopped shaking. He was only in the small part of the town floating away from the other pieces. "H-how did you do that?!" He panicked.

"You can say it is a powerful technique only I know." Dexilus answered floating down on the road ahead of him. "A move that only a few Telamancers actually know." He said.

"You destroyed the entire moon." He said looking around shocked. All he saw were a few destroyed buildings put out instantly by the rough shift of gravity from Dexilus and a cliff at the end with a dead tree at the end at the direction of earth.

"I know." Dexilus said taking out his katana with his mouth readying it. Strife looked around for his weapons only seeing them broken into pieces. He gritted his teeth before coughing out blood again.

He clutched his chest, trembling. "Damn it." He muttered.

"You are actually at your limit. I am not surprised. You used the _Glacial Arts_ too much. That completely wiped six-eighths of your energy. You can perhaps summon three weapons, but four will be the end of your life. I taught you much about Telamancy. How deadly it is and why unicorns aren't strong enough to contain its deadly power. Its side-effects…no matter how skill you are in sustaining it…it will come to strike you when you least expect it." He said calmly.

Strife sighed summoning only a spear and shield. They both glowed yellow and stood by his side. Dexilus looked at him cautiously before chuckling lightly. The two stared at each other calmly. Dexilus made his first move by dashing forward swinging his blade in a 180 degree angle. Strife blocked the strike, only to be knocked back. He started to block each quick strike his father swung. Every time the blade struck, he backed away as sparks flung pass his cheeks.

The two soldiers swayed to the opposite sides of each other and Strife was now on the offensive side. His spear thrust forward attempting to strike the alicorn, but Dexilus dodged left and right, even ducked a few times from the forward strikes. Dexilus right hoof slid against the ground causing dust to form slightly up in the air before Strife levitated his spear up in the air and bringing it down. Dexilus grinned and blocked the block but leaped back from the shield that was swung at him. Dexilus collapsed on the ground but forced half of his front body to stand straight up on the ground. He felt pain coming from all around him. Looking at Strife's weapons, he smirked.

"Lightning is being brought to the stands here, eh, Strife?" He asked. Strife didn't answer, but ran forward thrusting his spear forward. Dexilus gasped moving to the side, only to get stabbed in his right shoulder. He flinched in pain before swinging his sword at Strife, but Strife's shield blocked the strike. Strife pulled out the spear before swinging his right hoof knocking Dexilus back causing him to stumble before being smacked back harder by Strife's glowing shield.

Dexilus levitated the sword quickly to his blocking the spear Strife had slung downward and levitated the scabbard, firing it forward at Strife. But the shield intervenes, shattering into pieces as the scabbard hit and was knocked back. Dexilus stood up and gasped as Strife ran beneath the spear and sword and thrust a sharp object into his chest. Strife yelled pushing his father forward until his back hit against the bark of the street.

All went silent as Dexilus looked down shocked seeing a shard of Strife's broadsword. "Y-you…" He coughed out blood before looking at Strife smirking proudly, "grabbed that piece after I knocked you into the street. I am really impressed." Dexilus said before grabbing Strife's hooves and pushing them forward causing him to push the shard in deeper. He gritted his teeth painfully as the blood continued to leak out the sides of his wound. "But…you let your guard down!" He yelled as his katana headed straight towards Strife.

Strife looked back but was too late when the katana pierced his back. He gasped as his eyes widen before looking at the ground. The blade made it pass his stomach before stabbing the ground holding him in place. He felt his limit reach as he stared at his father who pulled the shard out and pushed him to the ground.

"You almost had me there. I thought you actually would have won." He said smirking as he clutched his wound trying to stop the bleeding. "That was not bad, runt." He said before limping away, using only three hooves to support him. Dexilus sighed before his eyes widen once he felt cold steel pierced through his back. Pain was only numbed out due to the collapse of his nerves as they gave up instantly.

The alicorn looked back seeing Strife breathing heavily with his katana held by his hoof. Dexilus smiled softly before falling forward as the blade was pulled out his back. But he was caught from coming contact with the ground. Strife held him firmly by the right wing before gently laying him down on the ground on his back. Strife dropped the blade looking down at his father before sitting down.

"You…caught by surprise." Dexilus muttered softly, Strife remained silent as his mane blocked the upper part of his face. "Strife…you've grown so much." He chuckled softly. "You've grown so strong."

Strife still remained silent as Dexilus struggled to move his right hoof up, but he knew the motor-skill movements for his legs were pointless. They were immobile. But he still struggled to do so to move his hooves.

"Heh…I guess this it. Not much time for this damn old fool to say his last words." He muttered before looking at Strife. "So…what are you still doing here…my words are pointless now. You should go back home now-ugh!" He gasped seeing tears streamed down the unicorn's eyes as he bit his lower lip. Dexilus frowned before smiling softly.

"Dad…" Strife said in a sorrowful tone. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I am the one who's truly sorry." He said causing Strife to look at him shocked. "What I did was too wrong. I bet your mother is still frowning at me. But…that is my fault after all. I am surprise though…it led us here. My mistake of disowning you brought you here, stronger than I, and here I am…lying and fading away from life." He said looking at him. "What you did…you should never be sorry for this." He said moving his hoof towards his son's right cheek wiping away the tear.

Snow started to slowly float down as the two. Strife was a colt looking down at his father who was under the shadow of the blossom tree. "Strife…I am proud of you. So proud, that I am ashamed of myself for even scaring you to begin with." He said before his hoof went limp. That perhaps was one last gift from luck to allow him that movement. Now his energy to move was completely spent and the only thing he had left of his dying body was speaking.

"What do you know…those blossoms are still on the branch…I wonder why?" Dexilus muttered looking up. Strife looked up too, before wiping the some of his tears away off his face before looking at his father.

"Because…these soldiers…they found their way home." He said softly smiling.

Dexilus looked at him shocked before closing his eyes chuckling lightly. "Just…as you did…my brave…little soldier."

**-To Be Continue-**

**(Enjoy the chapter. Perhaps you might want to find out why the title of the chapter is called that. Look it up on Youtube. Let's just say, it came from a show that starts with an "A". Thank you for reading. I hope you are ready for the approaching end. This project is soon near to completion.)**


	62. Nothing Else Means Anything

**Chapter 62**: Nothing Else Means Anything

Twilight stopped on the last stone step falling forward exhausted. Behind here was a foggy path that remained obscure once she first took foot on the long stone cracked mossy steps. Covered in dirt, scratches, and few cuts; sustained from Genesis and her long stride up the stairs. The purple mare stared up at the entrance to a massive stone church with large arches that connected to a massive metal pentagram. Windows near the chipped columns that had only a few roots curled around it were either broken or replaced with crucified skinned ponies.

The place only brought a malodorous stench from afar, causing the mare to slightly cough and struggle to adapt to the powerful odor. Getting up, she struggled towards the massive wooden doors with steel bolts screwed within the round slots that forced the wooden boards together. Stopping in front of the doors, she pressed her hooves against the hard surface and pushed it forward. Once the massive doors opened, she was greeted with a powerful dark chilling air that blew under her hooves leaving a poltergeist like mourning cry that whispered quietly in her ears. The mare stood her ground though, ignoring the malignant foreboding cry of danger.

Entering the church, she looked around and frowned. Within the church were only dusty floors, knocked over candle stands, broken tables, torn curtains and drapes, shattered vases and statues; a few had perfect precise cut, and a terrible omnipotent stench of death. Twilight glanced back seeing the massive door close behind her before looking up ahead spotting a small dark figure up ahead in front of the alter. Twilight looked up and saw darkness clouding the ceiling and the second floor where the cracked columns connected up to with the stone walls. Painted on the walls were fading symbols of Samuel's language or marks either for ritual preparations or symbolic flags. Looking ahead at the small figure, the purple mare proceeded forward cautiously as her horn glowed casting a mild light around her in the dark place.

"Who are you?" Twilight called in a demanding tone as she got closer to the figure.

The figure got in a running stance, but instead of running the figure's started to glow and soon, Twilight noticed the figure have a horn. She gasped noticing the small figure preparing to launch a spell. Quickly looking right, the mare leaped to the ground dodging a massive dark purple blast of fire that started to fade away instantly when it hit the floor and door. Getting up, the mare glared at the small figure but gasped once she saw the full form of the small figure. It was Helena who stared at Twilight with nothing but an emotionless intent to kill without remorse. Getting up from the ground, the purple mare backed away before running behind a column, dodging another massive fire blast that scorched the ground before fading away. Looking at the wall the fire hit, Twilight's eyes widened as bits of the walls was gone with only small holes left behind revealing an empty room behind it.

"What kind of power is that?" Twilight muttered peeking out the corner, spotting the small filly staring at her hiding spot. "Instead of power, what kind of spell was that; it left see-through-holes once the flames vanished and I think it also done the same to the floor which I am trying to still wonder if that is even possible?" Twilight muttered quickly running behind another column. "A small filly…" Twilight peeked out and gasped seeing that Helena was nowhere in sight, "Where did she go?"

Helena walked out at the end of the path to Twilight's right, firing another mysterious fire blast at her. The mare gasped and quickly leaped out of her cover landing on the ground hard as the fire perished part of the column she hid behind. Looking back as she got up quickly and ran straight towards alter Twilight spotted Helena slowly exiting out of the darkness and walked to the center of the church. The mare quickly hid behind the alter and started to charge up a spell while peeking out the corner, watching the small filly proceed towards her at a calm pace. The entire thing the purple mare saw was emptiness within the filly's eyes which led her to know that persuasion was not going to work and winning against her and her strange spells was going to be almost close to impossible.

She guessed the strange gust of air that blew under her hooves once she opened the door was actually a warning to let her know that she would be fighting a small filly. But this filly showed no daemonic necessities or any other strange dark lore from any other occult activity. If she did, however, she was very good at concealing it or perhaps not aware of confusion she was escalating for Twilight due to her powerful ability to cast strange pyro-like-umbra attacks that managed to leave behind a large hole in the center of whatever object it hit. Though, the door Twilight last saw getting hit was not affected, perhaps it had an enchantment spell to prevent any attacks from magic or physical to actually damage it. The answer for that door remain unknown as the purple mare prepare herself to run and attack once the filly got closer to the small steps.

Once Helena got close to the steps, Twilight leaped out from the right of the alter and fired a purple blast, but the small filly rolled to her left dodging the blast as it bounced off the floor. Twilight gasped and leaped over a stone rail as Helena fired another fire blast, erasing the rail. Rolling forward on the ground, Twilight regained her footing and fired another blast at the small filly that ran forward dodging the blast as it bounced off the column by her. Helena gasped seeing the previous blast Twilight first shot come down at her from the darkness located up to the ceiling. Twilight quickly firing another blast of her magic as the blast that bounced off the column connected with the one that came down from the ceiling. Helena's eyes widen once the three blasts were completely connected and exploded in front of her causing the place to shake.

Twilight narrowed her eyes glaring at the large quantity of smoke that was aggregating, preventing her from seeing if she got Helena. The floor started to shake as the wooden boards started to split, heading around Twilight before it proceeded towards the columns, heading all the way up the stones leaving behind a devastating path of broken wood and concrete. The mare was amidst with confusion as she charged up another spell. Small debris started to fall from the ceiling as the ground continue to tremble and more wooden boards on the ground started to either pop out from its surface or press down, splitting in half instantly. Then, with a painful ear-piercing shriek, Helena came down yelling while her body was covered in a large mass of purple fire. She crashed hard in the center of the of the ground sending all the planks to the air as well as Twilight who then flew back crashing through the wooden rails that was built on the second floor balcony.

Once she struggled getting up, the mare gasped seeing a large crater of broken concrete and wood erased clean with no remains left around Helena who stared at her with the same emotionless expression. Twilight coughed out blood, losing a bit of her footing before falling off the balcony landing hard on the ground. Getting up, she glared angrily at the filly before launching a purple wave of energy using a lot of her magic. But it only went through Helena leaving no scratch on the filly exclude the ones from her combined blasts from before. Twilight noticed a sphere of purple-fire swirling around the filly growing big as well as slowly erasing bits of the floor that was in its path.

"It's like fire, perhaps it is, but…" Twilight got up and gritted her teeth, "it's literally destroying anything in its path leaving no remains behind. Is that some kind of combined Nihil-type of magic?" She wondered as she examined the filly closely. The answer was difficult to see, but Twilight gasped once she spotted it out through the swirls of erasing fire. She saw Helena's eyes glowing brightly yellow, but within those yellow eyes was a triangle with a handprint in the center of the pupil. A line was cross down on each point of the triangle, pointing towards the direction it is pointed towards. She had the eyes of Azazel's mark, but once she founded that out, confusion returned with puzzling questions that needed to be answer by the smart mare.

Helena's eyes narrowed as she was preparing to launch out her next move, but seeing as the sphere was growing larger, Twilight didn't think twice to figure it out. Quickly running in the dark corridors, the purple mare slammed her right shoulder against the wooden door, forcing it open before running down the long dark hallway. Twilight slightly jumped in fright once she heard a large roaring explosion from behind her. As she looked back, she gasped seeing a wave of purple fire heading towards her in the form of a large six-legged wolf bearing its fangs viciously at her. She looked ahead of her and saw another hallway and as soon as she got to the end, she quickly leaped to the left, dodging the fire wolf.

Twilight looked back, beginning to calm down and slowly stared at remains of the attack in awe. The hallway was gone revealing darkness on the other side of some room. Soon, her fear returned once she saw the small filly walked slowly at the entrance of the hallway, staring at her. The mare turned towards her and her horn started to glow brightly, but stopped once she looked ahead behind the frightened mare. Twilight slowly looked back and saw Flare staring at her. Getting up from the ground, the mare stared at Helena and then at Flare.

"Who are you two?" Twilight asked as her horn glowed. She was ready to fight as her fear was replaced with the determination to win.

"Helena." Helena spoke preparing to launch her spell. Flare, though, did not speak at all instead; she lifted up her right hoof slowly in the air. "That is Flare; Eulogy brought her back to life. Her power is quite adequate to Lord Azazel." She said looking at Flare.

"Flare…Solar's sister. Wait…one of your friends brought her back to life?" Twilight gasped staring at the dead-living corpse staring at her with emptiness. "That's…that is wrong. You should never disturb the body of the dead!" She yelled.

"I didn't bring her back to life. I don't know her as much as you do. It doesn't matter…even if she died again, Eulogy will bring her back if Azazel wants her to." Helena said looking at her. "Enough talking, this is the end." She said as Flare slammed her hoof hard on the wooden surface causing the ground to split ahead of Twilight as Helena launched her purple fire attack.

Twilight dashed forward busting through the wooden door in front of her. She landed roughly on the ground and quickly got up and saw a spiral stairway leading down to pitch black. Without wasting a second, the purple mare quickly ran down the cracked mossy stone steps. Flare stepped inside of the stairway entrance and slammed her hooves against the twisted walls causing the place to shake. Twilight cried out in affright as she struggled standing her ground in order to prevent herself from stumbling down the stairs. The place continued to shake making it difficult for the poor mare to remain stabilize within the trembling helix twirled shape stairway.

Building up the courage to move, Twilight silently curse and ran down the stairs. She soon saw the exit and increased her pace. Once she got to the exit, she bucked it open and ran inside to whatever room was beyond it. "This is not good." She muttered, before stopping in the center of a large pentagram. It began glowing red as lines coming from her left and right became illuminated in dark purple.

'_You have no need in being afraid of anything, Twilight. Let the darkness conceal you in its arms. Let it, so that prey may slip into your grip.' Samuel's voice was heard within in the darkness of the room. _

Twilight paused and looked down at the ground noticing how the pentagram matched Samuel's ancient _Phoenician _patterns. She smiled softly and looked back at the exit before looking around the room she was inside of. Where she stood on, was a circular platform surrounded by blood red water that slowly shook around violently due to the powerful tremors coming from Flare. On the stone walls were pipes stuck out pouring out more water and rusty vents released water too, were levers each aligning to the direction of the three lines that pointed from the pentagram. Above her was an upward abysmal that the only omnipotent pitch black conceal from any eye to see from the below.

Once the tremors stopped, Twilight went to her sin state and looked back at the exit to the stairway. The path before her began crumbling, slowly breaking apart and falling into the rising water. Flare and Helena came down from the darkness stopping at the ends of the stone bridge. "This ends here, Azazelists." Twilight said preparing herself for an attack.

Once the two opponents took their first steps on the bridge, the place suddenly began shaking causing the two to stumble. "Are you causing this, Flare?" Helena asked glaring at her, but Flare shook her head no. The two stared at Twilight who only grinned at them before her horn glowed brightly. The levers around her started to glow and soon were pulled down by her magical grip. The exit was shut close by a metal gate that slid down from the ceiling. The water started to bubble up before bursting up hitting the three hard.

It began rising at an alarming rate making it difficult for Helena and Flare to stay up at the surface. Twilight arose from the water calmly before standing on it as the rippling tides settled down around her, swirling in a circle. She glared at them before smirking. The only thing the two last saw were her daemonic red eyes that sent a foredooming promise of pain before the darkness swallow up their vision.

"What's going on, I can't see?!" Helena panicked losing her emotionless mood.

"Do you understand that you never should mess with the selected _Mark _of Samuel? You Azazelists made the biggest mistakes for even selecting me to be your prey in the darkness of fear." Twilight said in a menacing tone. "I will make you pay with dark grip of fear; the very fear you tried to input on me!"

"No, please, no! I am just a filly!" Helena pleaded.

"I…" Twilight's tone faded down to a gloomy tone, "know." She said.

Once the sound of the waves crashing against walls ended, it was replaced with the sound of Helena's ear-piercing scream, and then silence took its place muting everything. Twilight opened her eyes and founded herself in the middle of a destroyed coliseum where all the walls were crumbled and devastated beyond repair, making it visible to see the outside of the faded stone walls. Her markings vanished as she proceeded towards the exit. She soon stopped and looked back spotting Flare glaring at Twilight while covered in blood. Her right foreleg was broken where her shattered bone was sticking out of her skin. Part of her right jaw was missing too. By her side was Helena injured badly with a large gash on her back, but she stood on her hooves glaring angrily at Twilight.

"How could a simple _Mark_ beat me?" Helena asked as her horn began glowing.

"Because…" Twilight closed her eyes before looking at them calmly as her horn started to glow. Wind started to pick up slowly, blowing her mane to the right, "I was made one for not only my greed for knowledge, but also I was more powerful than the others. I was made to be a martyr of Samuel. My fate was foreordained to not be defeated by those such as you and the what-used-to-be Flare. You are no match against me. None of you are. Even if you know spells that could mysteriously erase things, it will not be enough to take me down." She said.

"I…will change that, Samuelnist!" Helena yelled firing a massive blast of fire as Flare stomped her hooves on the ground causing part of the terrain to split apart. Twilight closed her eyes and frowned as she released her charged up spell. The entire arena exploded sending a few rocks and leafless dead trees to ashes once a red beam with purple streams swept pass them like a rough tide.

Helena coughed out blood staring at Twilight with tears running down her eyes as the mare stood proudly on the tip of a pillar that towered her and the dead corpse of Flare. Helena looked down and saw the lower half of her body torn apart causing not only blood to pour out, but a few of her organs as well as intestine. Staring straight up at Twilight, Helena opened her mouth to call out to her, but only silence and pain came to be the voice of her. Her vision was becoming blurry, but all she saw before it finally goes out leaving pitch black to be its replacement was the emptiness in Twilight's eyes that matched hers when they first met.

'_Dad…it's dark. I'm so afraid…where are you? I need you, daddy? I failed. I didn't succeed in avenging you like you wanted. I couldn't kill Twilight Sparkle, the mare that murdered you without any mercy. I failed, daddy. I'm so sorry. Please…save me…save me…don't let the darkness take me. Don't let it swallow me.'_ _Helena thought as her body became numb and she ceased to release a breath._

Twilight looked away and teleported to the exit. She started to proceed down the dusty path closing her eyes as she started to frown again. "The Azazelists are cruel, but the Samuelnists are the same too. Nopony's different. I can't turn back now…I have to continue on." She said looking up ahead seeing sparks of lightning strike the ground. "Lord Samuel…I am coming to you."

* * *

><p>Insane slowly chuckled as he proceeded down the torn streets of Ponyville humming lightly to himself in a melodic tune. <em>'I can't feel Helena or the corpse of Flare's energy anymore. How sad.' He thought in a playful tone. 'They were fun puppets after all. Making a small filly think that big-egghead-Twilight killed her father without any mercy and stomp hard on his corpse; that sure made the girl snapped and head off to fight her. Azazel ordered her to destroy Canterlot with the Syoku Tendora. How sad for you Azazel, your plan never made an appearance. Your powerful weapon is broken and soon Magic is going to put the nails in your hands and feet and probably stab your stomach with a spear or sword.' <em>Insane laughed lightly before stopping in front of a knock over fruit cart.

Picking up a solid red apple, he bite it hard taking a large chunk of it off. _'I could now see the true colors of war take its place upon this world. Blood will color the streets and I will be the spectator to watch it dry, how exciting and less trite-fulling. Now...let the show commence, the curtains fall, the actors roll out from the darkness beyond the fog. Bring on the beauty of war. Bring on the magnificent, majestic, glory of_ death!' Insane began laughing after he _thought_ to himself.

-**To Be Continued-**


	63. Is It The End?

**Chapter 63:** Is This The End?

Rainbow Dash stood on the swirling flat transparent ground as the world around her was purple aura like streams of energy moving in all sorts of directions. The world was unfathomable for Dash to even understand where she was in the first place. The color of the streams of the strange glowing aura changed to green and soon to red to all sorts of colors before returning to a purple state. The process repeated over and over again in perplexing matters for Dash that she was too shock to figure out where she was in the first place.

Taking a step forward, Dash looked down shocked. The ground felt like solid rock, but from her perspective it was as if she was walking on air, staring at the swirling changing form of colors. Taking a few more steps forward, nothing seems to have change at all. She eventually looked ahead seeing the same changing form of colors flowing around her and started to run. She didn't know where she was running or if she was running in the first place. She could not remember how she got here in the first place once she last saw the _real_ Scootaloo and went through the portal.

Stopping for a few seconds so she could regain her breath, Dash looked around and noticed how everything turned dark and she was standing other a large spot of light where small light particles slowly floated up in the air around her. They were beautiful to Dash as they touched her right cheek leaving a small warm sensation to travel across her body. Looking around, Dash smiled softly while being lost with words from the amazing, yet, strange lights floating up to the dark sky.

'_What is this?'_ _Dash thought._

"It is the _End_, Rainbow Dash." Rainbow Dash turned around seeing Erebos five feet away from her looking up at the floating light particles. She quickly got in a fighting stance as her hooves pressed hard on the white surface of the ground. Her wings flared up as she prepared herself to lunge forward, but Erebos chuckled lightly before lifting his right hoof at her. Both of them stood their ground as their eyes glowed red.

"I killed you!" She said angrily.

"I know, and I am here." He said calmly before releasing another soft chuckle lowering his hoof back to the ground. "It's amazing to see you like this, you know? Angry, confuse, frighten, so many negative emotions expressed just by the movement of your facial structure." He said as his bat wings opened wide and his horns extended two feet hide with a pair of small antlers probing out from the sides stretching at about 15 cm.

"Shut up, Erebos!" She yelled but the devil started to laugh.

"Same old, Dash. I've really hit a nerve in that head of yours I had to heal so many times whenever you got fatally hurt." He said as purple acid started dripping down his mouth once he started grinning at her.

"I'm going to make sure you stay dead!" She yelled dashing towards him, but she suddenly phased through him, stumbling on the ground before regaining her footing. Dash looked around confused as Erebos was mysteriously gone from the area leaving behind a daemonic chuckle.

"In the _End_, I cannot die. This place is what we see when we die before everything goes black. The spectrum of colors before light takes it place beneath us and darkness surrounds us. It's beautiful, is it not?" He asked appearing ahead of her sitting down while his tail swayed left and right spreading acid around.

"It's already ugly with your presence, creep!" She yelled dashing at him again, but she went through him again, stumbling on the ground. She glared back seeing Erebos on the other side laughing at her loudly.

"Here in the _End_, you can't harm me." Erebos said grinning at her.

Dash gritted her teeth growing even angrier at the fact she couldn't hit Erebos and his taunting was actually getting at her. She narrowed her eyes, examining the area around him and her, trying to figure out any sort of hidden trick he was using to mess with her. After a few more seconds of scanning, she noticed a second tail swaying left and right next to Erebos' acid tail. Looking at his menacing red eyes, she noticed small white dots in the center moving slowly around. Dash gasped at the newfound discovery and grinned with a spark of determination through her mind as her wings started to flap. Looking at her forelegs and then her wings; that had no scratches, but only specks of dirt, she glared at Erebos and closed her eyes slowly.

Erebos stopped laughing and glared at her with a shock expression. But the shock faded away with a loud ominous laugh to replace it, revealing an amused expression behind his eyes that continued to stare at Dash with doubt of her victory against him. "Look at yourself, Dash. You truly are a hand-full or hoof-full!" He laughed.

Rainbow Dash looked up at the darkness and softly smiled as light particles continued to flow upward into the pitch black. "Hey…Scoots…you know, at first I thought I lost all hope once this creep came back but now that's all behind me. Thanks for coming back and making realize that everything is alright." She said as she felt a small gust of wind push against her mane, ruffling it.

"Scootaloo is dead, Rainbow Dash! Have you lost your mind?!" He asked in a cruel tone.

Rainbow Dash softly chuckled catching the daemon off guard as he stared at her confused. "I know and I am sure she knows that too." Rainbow Dash said calmly staring at him. Erebos noticed the small gust of wind picking up, blowing roughly as the light on the ground started to expand and more specs of light particles rose up from the ground at an alarming rate.

"W-what's going on?!" Erebos panicked.

"You're right, Erebos. This is the _End_; no more will I be afraid of you, think of you, or even have any memory of you. This world…I am finish with it. Now, all that is left is for my friends to end this war. Right now, for me, Erebos…my last objective is to leave this place." She said smirking at him as light particles started to gather around her. "And watch you suffer her in the _End_ all alone."

"No…this is not how it is supposed to end!" Erebos yelled charging straight after her. But he suddenly phased through her, causing him to stumble on the ground. Staring at it with shock, he heard Dash chuckled at him and turned around angrily glaring at her as she stood away from him from a distance.

"You're dead and I am not. This is not what the dead people see when they die. I know for I died plenty of times before being brought back to life." She said as the light particles separated revealing a more angelic form of Rainbow Dash. My _Mark_ was Pride, was it not? Well, I am glad that I managed to beat out the sin with not only my friends help, but yours. I manage to gain enough pride to see you fall to your face and look at me as I used to look at you." She said slowly floating up to the air as her wings continued to flap slowly.

"Rainbow Dash, you wouldn't dare!" Erebos yelled staring at her with pure shock.

"I would, Erebos. I don't have to fight you to show you I mean it, now…goodbye you…" Dash flew straight up into the darkness along with the light particles that was following her by her side, "prideful bastard!" She yelled as the light beneath the stallion's hooves was shrinking before leaving only a dark floor for Erebos to stand on.

"Bitch…" He slowly grinned, "you smart-ass bitch." Erebos muttered beginning to laugh. He soon stopped once he felt a dark chill go across his back. Looking slowly back, he saw Charon standing before him with her scythe held tightly with both hands in the air. "This is…the _End_." He muttered shocked before Charon brought down the scythe causing pure darkness to encase the world.

Rainbow Dash woke up on the green grass field just near the Everfree forest. Getting up, she looked left and right and smiled. She felt relieved from not only getting out of the hellish world, but also facing her fears. Looking up, she laid back and watched the gray clouds move on slowly by. "Good luck, guys. It's up to you to finish this." She said slowly closing her eyes allowing sleep to take over her form.

**-To Be Continued-**


	64. The Wolf That Couldn't Cry Pain

**Chapter 64: **The Wolf That Couldn't Cry Pain

The wind was heavy as the dust beneath Fenrir's feet blew back to the air behind him as he proceeded up a hill he last sensed Magic's energy at. The giant wolf was not so please with Applejack's final move that did no damage on him. The wolf was seeking a better opponent than one who he had assumed to be strong enough to hurt him; due to being trained by Dexilus. But sadly, she did not fit up to his intentions. After her suicidal explosion in the attempt to take him down with her failed, he went off following Magic's energy scent which gave off a sweet sugary smell. It would bother the massive wolf, but he had no time for complaining on a hunt like this. He was not only hunting down for an opponent, he was also on a mission to eliminate all trespassers of either side. He suddenly stopped though, staring straight-up ahead at a figure slowly walking down the hill. Perhaps it was Magic or something else that would help grant his wish for a better battle.

Stopping twelve feet away from the wolf was Dream using his sword alone without the Cello being by his side; to help balance him on the ground. Fenrir lifted a brow of confusion after noticing Dream's wobbliness while he was holding the sword that was stabbed in the dirt. His eyes were dim, showing a dull pigmentation of his pupils. Fenrir sighed sitting down before gazing at the blind swordspony. Dream stood on his fours getting in a fighting stance with his sword pointed straight at the giant wolf.

"Who are you?" Fenrir asked getting up from the ground as his tail began swaying left and right slowly with anticipation.

"My name is Dream Phobic, second strongest swordspony in the world outside of this wretched dimension." Dream said proudly changing his battle stance where his blade was held tightly by both hooves and pointing straight up. "I know who you are, Fenrir. Your son, Skoll, told me everything about you, he sent me here to prevent you from interfering with Magic's quest to take out Samuel and Azazel."

Fenrir narrowed his eyes as his tone grew low. "Is that so?" He asked.

Dream smirked as he nodded his head leaping forward towards him. "That's pretty much about it!" He yelled swinging his blade down but it stopped as soon as it came in contact with the wolf's forehead. Dream stared at him shocked as he remained in the air trying to push the blade down, but the tough skin behind the black fur was preventing him from getting further.

"You think that blade is capable enough in harming me, you must be highly mistaken." Fenrir said as his eyes glowed bright sending a powerful frightening chill across Dream's back. He couldn't see it, but he felt it. Dark cruel energy started to choke his mind with fear as his body was struggling to move away from him while also remaining frozen in petrification.

'_What's going on with me? Why can I not move? This energy…coming from him…it's so powerful, evil, frightening to even imagine.'_ _Dream thought beginning to feel powerful wind blow against his chest. _

"Do you think anything can pierce through my body or even harm me? All of my foes that fell before me thought they could be the first to destroy me, hurt me, kill me, but they all failed one by one and sometimes at the same time with others." Fenrir said as his tail stopped swaying and soon gravity started to become heavy for Dream. "My son never told you about this I assume?" Fenrir asked as Dream coughed out blood before crashing hard in the dirt. The swordspony struggled pushing himself up, but the heavy gravity kept him on the ground, not allowing him to at least stand up without falling back down. He grabbed his blade and tried to use it as leverage, but the blade remained stuck on the ground, preventing him from even lifting it up.

"Why is the gravity here so heavy? It wasn't like this before?" Dream asked in agonizing pain.

Fenrir lifted up his right paw slowly in the air before pressing it down on Dream's back. "Gravity's heavy because I made it that way." He said causing Dream to gasp once before the entire hill was completely destroy, leaving behind a massive cloud of falling debris and spreading clouds of dust.

Fenrir stood on the edge of the cliff staring down at the massive distorted shaped hole he made. He saw Dream still alive, but also struggling to get up using his sword as leverage. A small smirk made its way up the wolf's mouth as he finally founded his opponent. But he made sure to keep his doubts alongside him just in case Dream was not really his worthy opponent. "You manage to adapt quickly to the heavy change of the gravity field, not bad. Applejack failed, sadly to adapt to it and went out like with a pitiful explosion that only destroyed her instead of me."

Dream slowly looked up as blood dripped down from under the locks of his mane that remained only dirty and loose on his head. Fenrir started to question the stallion's strange sensory ability in easily finding him, instead of using his ears to keep him focus of anything around him. Looking at Dream closely, the wolf saw that the stallion had blood dripping down his nose and figured it wasn't his nose. The blind pony was a questionable opponent, for he was the first opponent he ever fought that could not see.

Dream got into another fighting stance, this time, holding his blade downward to the right side while his two hind-legs kept him balance on the ground. Fenrir scoffed, finding Dream's weapon to being useless to even use against him. He did question that weapon, though, too, since it did not break like many other weapons that were used on him. The blade was clearly made of metal, steel most likely like any other blade, but there were no cracks, dull marks, or any other distinguishing features upon its sharp and well-formed surface. The blade had to be enchanted, Fenrir was thinking, but he felt no magical or strange esoteric energy coming off of it. Nothing was hidden away from his plain sight either for he had special eyes allowing him to see energy signatures off of anything if they were emitting themselves so slowly.

Dream dashed up towards him yelling as he swung his blade right, launching a crescent beam at the edge of the mountain slicing it with a clean swift. Fenrir leaped down crashing his paws into Dream's chest, causing the swordspony to cough out more blood before his back crashed hard on the ground shaking the ground. The debris from above crashed down creating more puffs of dusty clouds to spread around, building up in accumulating patterns. Fenrir narrowed his eyes before dodging a quick buck from Dream after holding him down to his back. Dream quickly flipped up to his hooves before stabbing his blade on the surface of a rock, providing leverage for him to gain balance.

'_Why did I dodge his attack if I knew it wasn't going to work on me? Never mind, I won't make the same mistake again; just have to study him a bit more before finishing him off.' Fenrir thought._

Dream was breathing heavily, trying to keep his mind straight and life protected. His mission was to prevent Fenrir was interfering with Magic. He will do whatever it takes to ensure this massive wolf remains in this dimension. Fenrir smirked before releasing a loud bark that shattered most rocks behind Dream while also blowing him back.

The stallion quickly rebounded from the airborne once he landed on rock debris that was flying straight to a rocky wall. He quickly leaped off it and jumped to the air. _"Weiss Lotus!"_ Dream yelled swinging his blade at a fast pace launching multiple small crescent shaped beams at Fenrir. The massive wolf narrowed his eyes leaping from side to side dodging the clean-cutting beams that swept pass the hard rocks he was nearby and in front of.

'_Reckless long-range attack.' Fenrir thought._

Fenrir landed on top of a cricket pillar before looking down seeing Dream standing in one spot staring at the spot he was previously at. He leaped backwards off the pillar before twirling right slapping the side of the stone standing pillar causing it to explode to pieces sending large debris of rocks straight down at Dream who gasped staring up. Fenrir eyes narrowed further as he released a roaring bark that shattered most of the debris into heavy small size sharp shaped rocks.

The swordspony flipped back dodging a few projectiles while also twirling around slicing a few to pieces. But Dream was not prepare for a surprise attack from Fenrir once the large wolf appeared behind him ramming against his back with his right shoulder. Dream felt a massive amount of pressure pressed smack hard against his back once the large wolf rammed him through two pillars.

Dream came to a painful stop once his face crashed hard against the wall of a massive rocky mountain that only was part of the hill Fenrir destroyed. Fenrir landed behind him and opened his mouth wide revealing his white sharp fangs. But biting him was not his intentions, instead, a massive black ball formed in the center of the wolf's mouth growing big.

'_He truly is a blind pony. How he could sense my presence is either by his ears or…he could…feel my energy!' Fenrir thought becoming amused._

Dream landed on his back coughing out blood as his body was severely damaged. He could feel gravity spiraling out of control just above him, but moving out of the way from it was practically impossible. The gravity around him was becoming heavier and heavier, increasing a massive amount of painful force on his body to push him straight down on the ground eventually breaking apart it where cracks spread abruptly everywhere. "I don't know how you managed to sense my presence so well lately, maybe you had a strong sense of hearing or maybe you could sense energy nearby you and depict it easily to mine, but it does not matter anymore. You are dead." Fenrir said firing the large black ball.

Dream's eyes widen as the ball crashed in his stomach digging straight down while also spinning in a sphere like motion that was tearing apart the center of his suit. Dream wanted to scream, but the sound of the dark ball was deafening, preventing him to hear his own voice or even know he was screaming to begin with. His eyes rolled back, but before his vision went black, he stared at Fenrir who was walking away from him calmly with a callous aura that only mocked him as if he was not worthy enough of an opponent. Darkness took over, drowning out the deafening noise and leaving behind Dream an omnipotent silence abyss that only the cold could roam around in the invisible atmospheric world. Pain was also the agonizing reminder for the swordspony that dreamt with the pitch black.

He wanted to move his body, speak, see, hear, but yet those wants for the motor-skills and optical and audition abilities were never promised. Dream slowly floated down the abyss of darkness, closing his eyes as the numbness took over his body.

'_How could he be this powerful? It's like I am fighting Apathy all over again. I can't lay a single damaging blow on that wolf, no matter how hard I swing my blade. Am I going to lose to him and die?' Dream thought._

His heart made a small beat pacing beat once his back lay gently down on the dark ground. It continued to beat slowly and smoothly in a steady rhythm. He was starting to hear and feel again, as he moved his body up and started swimming up.

'_I won't die here, not like this. I will live on until I decide there is nothing else for me to live on to. My mission is to take this wolf out and prevent him from interfering with Magic, I will succeed!' Dream thought gritting his teeth. _

His senses were returning, except his eyes, but in the darkness that he saw were small flashing specks of light. He continued pushing himself up without wasting time. Once he reached the surface of the darkness, a small smile appeared on his face as he finally broke out. Fenrir stopped walking and turned around, gasping once he saw the swordspony; covered in large amount of blood standing on his fours with sword in his mouth clutched tight, breathing heavily while smirking at him. Turning towards him, Fenrir growled as his tail was raised.

"You don't know how to stay dead." Fenrir said in an annoyed tone.

"No…never learn it." Dream said getting in a running stance.

"Well I will be glad to teach you." Fenrir said opening his mouth wide creating a massive dark ball that created an ear-piercing unmelodious sound. "_Fre'a Y'ash!_" Fenrir roared firing the massive ball of darkness at Dream who stood his ground readying his blade tightly clutch in his mouth.

"_Shistoda: Version 3!_" Dream yelled performing a 360 degree twirl before crashing the middle edge of his blade against the massive ball, slicing it in half, shocking Fenrir. The dark ball split in half flying over Dream before crashing into the side of a mountain penetrating a perfect circle within the rocky side surface. His sword began glowing as he looked ahead and ran towards Fenrir.

The wolf noticed Dream's right ear twitched while the left one started to bleed and smirked. "Petty wretched creature!" He roared before running towards him glaring angrily at him. The two both lunged at each other at the same time; Dream swung his blade right as Fenrir snapped his fangs. The wolf's teeth came down hard, squeezing the plate of the blade tightly before twirling around swinging Dream to the right straight through a pillar causing it to plummet down.

Fenrir watched as the rest of the dusty cloud of smoke fade away as Dream got up from the rubble breathing heavily. Glaring at the swordspony, the wolf smirked becoming impressed, but remaining to doubting he was going to be a worthy opponent. The wolf lifted up his right paw and pressed it on the ground before howling in the air. The ground started to shake as Dream's eyes widen once he felt gravity shift and press hard down on his back. But he managed to get up, only being reminded of the painful restriction from the force of gravity still pressing down on him. Fenrir stared at Dream surprised. He already figured out how the pony could easily find him using his ears to track his location by sound, but he didn't figure out yet how the swordspony managed to become so adapted to the shifting gravity as well as stay alive from his brutal attacks that even Applejack and many of his previous opponents fail to survive from as well as continue to fight.

"Impressive, you are becoming well adapted to me shifting gravity's pressure. But how long can you last once your back breaks from exceeding yourself, hmm?" Fenrir asked tilting his head.

Dream started to laugh lightly before coughing out blood. "Well…" He looked ahead, gazing at the massive wolf, "until I complete my mission. I am going to leave one massive gash on your body." He said.


	65. You Look Familiar

**Chapter 65: ** Beneath the Tree, That's Beneath the Moon

Strife woke up in the middle of a hallway similar to the one Genesis had Twilight in. Looking left and right, he rested against the wall and gritted his teeth, trying to ignore the pain coming from his right shoulder. He glanced to his right and spotted a pony walking right down another hall quickly, dropping a small letter. Getting up from the ground, Strife started to limp towards the letter. Once he got there, he leaned down and picked it up and looked down the hallway the pony was last seen walking down.

"Who was that?" Strife muttered before looking down at the letter. Unfolding the letter and opening it, the words were written in red ink with a strange signature at the end:

_To Dexilus Strife,_

_Room 345, Manehatten East 45 Hotel_

_09034_

_It's been getting worse than I imagine. This strange disease in my body that is slowly eating away at me from the inside is growing quickly. Eventually, I don't think I will make it once I deliver our child. I am sorry, Dexilus. It seems I've come to no more shortcuts through cheating death. If the Azazelists failed to get me then the invisible reaper did and left a mark that cannot be erased. My body is growing weaker every second I move, stop, and breathe. It hurts too much, Dexilus._

_I know this must be hard to deal with. No man should go through this kind of event in their life, but please…be strong. You will lose me, but you might not lose our child. I am going to live as long as I can until our child is born and alive. I am not trying to act brave so you know. I am actually afraid. Frighten by the fact of dying. _

_Dexilus, I wanted to let you know before I left the room that I will always love you. You made me the happiest mare ever in and out of this world. Without you, I would have die young with no tell in what future I would have. I thank you, Dexilus, for everything. Any mare would feel the same way as I do and still if they had a husband like you in their life. _

_You protected me, treated me with love, and took care of me for so long. Now, as easy as I could make it sound for you, you have to provide those three things to our child. Keep him safe for me. I know you never had kids before and it will get hard, I promise you that, but you will achieve something greater in your life once you raise our child to a proper adult. The reward that many parents always remained please with once their child is smiling at them while holding them in their arms; Dexilus that reward is happiness._

_For so many years I've been a heavy burden on your shoulders; you always risked your life to see me safe and I am sorry for that. It had to be painful to suffer injuries from bad ponies that wanted to hurt me, but you didn't care. You moved on, as if it was nothing, but I saw it in your eyes that you kept hidden so well from everypony else. Pain and regret. The pain and regret only started because of me and I am so sorry, Dexilus. Ever since you took me in, you got hurt a lot and had violent storms during your training hours._

_I cried a lot in the bathroom just seeing you suffer as you continue to watch over me. Dexilus, I can't stand seeing you suffering like this. Now that our child is coming, I am sure the suffering is going to increase at a rapid rate. Please, be strong, Dexilus. I am so sorry for what I done, but you need to be strong for our child's sake. _

_Dexilus…I'm going to the Temple of Angelica…I will be there…waiting…_

_For…_

_You…_

_To…_

_Come…_

_To me._

_-T_

Strife looked at the letter shocked while sitting down, gazing at the letter in awe. Suddenly, a thunderous sound of metal to his right caused him to drop the letter and get to a running stance, prepare to escape to wherever the darkness concealed in its blind grip. Up ahead, he saw the small foal from the castle sitting on the ground staring straight at him with emotionless expression. Strife had no time to figure out why the colt was there, once his eyes widen and his body froze in fear after spotting a large dark miasmic formed wolf towering over the small colt.

"Hey, kid?! Get away from there now!" He yelled, but the colt did not responded back or move from the spot. Strife started to run straight towards the colt, but a large metal gate slid down from the ceiling slamming hard on the ground blocking Strife's passage down the hall to the colt. He was only twelve feet away from the colt that looked like him when he was young, but was unable to reach out towards him. The wolf started morphing to a humanoid figure before its dark smoke spread out covering the walls. There, replacing the spot the wolf was previously at was Charon holding her scythe with her right hand.

Strife started to shake his head and ram his shoulder against the hard bars. "Leave him alone you bitch!" He yelled as Charon leaned down, grabbing the colt's neck with her right hand. "I SAID LEAVE HIM ALONE!" He yelled increasing his speed, ramming the bars harder, but the steel was impossible to break.

The reaper lifted him up to the air as he remained motionless, not responding to the terrifying and powerful grip the woman was applying to the back of his neck. The sound of an ear-aching dissonant choir started to sing from nowhere all around him. He didn't see them, but heard them as their voices increased once his sweat-breaking mission in smashing his body against the unbreakable bars increased. Charon gripped was tight enough to perform a devastating jerk, snapping the colt's neck to the right causing his body to remain absolutely stiff.

"No; god-damn it! No!" Strife cried out collapsing to the ground. "He didn't deserve it…he was only a kid." He said staring at the ground traumatized. He glared at Charon angrily once she dropped the dead colt to the ground and started to drag her scythe away inside of the darkness. Once she was gone, the blockage gate slid back up to the ceiling allowing Strife entrance down the hall, but the darkness where Charon walked in vanished revealing nothing behind its pitch black but the decaying hallway and its malodorous scent.

Moving towards the colt, he shook his head beginning to cry softly, until the sound of a small filly yelling startled him. Turning around, a young yellow filly with a pink mane stared at him in horror. She was a small Pegasus as Strife could see due to her small frail-like wings folded against the side of her stomach. But looking at her blue eyes, they looked familiar, as if he saw this little pony before.

"You killed him! He didn't deserve that you monster!" She yelled backing away. Strife stared at her confused as he started to approach her.

"No…I didn't do this, it was that reaper! She killed him!" He yelled staring at the filly shocked.

"Stay away you monster!" She yelled turning around and started to run down the hall. Strife started to chase her, calling out to her to stop, but she did not listen. The walls started to morph, deforming to a wretched skin surface that was sewn on each side keeping the layers connected as the floor beneath them formed to a metal frame where fire below Strife was seen bursting out from rusty pipes. Shaking his head to the side, he focused the on filly ahead of him.

"Stop!" He called out to the filly, but she continued to flee from him, taking a right turn down a stairway that extended down a wide board walk. Once they reached the metal rusty boardwalk, the young filly opened her wings and flew straight towards a large wolf sitting down in the center of the boardwalk. "No, get away from it!" He yelled but suddenly, the floor beneath him fell, causing him to go down with it straight into the abyss.

'_Just let it go and move on. There are some things in this world we can't grasp to understand.'_

Strife slowly got up from the ground glaring straight ahead, staring at the wolf form of Charon who roared loudly causing the room to shake. Strife noticed large chains covered in dripping blood was emerging and submerging from the darkness up to the ceiling. They were connected to large tubes, which within them was dark flowing liquid that was heading down towards an air pump tube. Wires and tubes were connected to the back of the wolf while a large scythe hung above her head. "Where the hell am I?" Strife muttered as he walked forward on the steel grated ground.

Charon roared again, causing him to pause and glare at her angrily. His horn started to glow, but he paused and gritted his teeth once he felt a painful sting coming from his right shoulder. "I don't know where I am, but that does not mean I am going to die here from you." He said in bitter tone, glaring at Charon. His horn started to glow as four shields appeared by his side.

The two stared at each other prepared to initiate their fight as metal floors from the abyss rose up, connecting with the platform he was on allowing him more space to run on. The mark of Azazel appeared beneath Strife, glowing brightly red as the place began shaking again. Once it stopped, Charon opened her mouth wide and fired massive black balls of fire at Strife at rapid speed.

"Damn it!" Strife gasped before running to the right morphing his shields into broadswords that glowed red. He managed to dodge two fireballs, but the last one crashed and exploded behind him, knocking him over to the other platform. Sliding towards the end of the platform, Strife fired all four swords that exploded on impact once they struck Charon's muzzle. The attack managed to irritate Charon and harm her only little before she growled fired another dark fire ball.

Strife got up and summoned five shields in front of him, covering him from the crashing blaze of fire that erupted in a loud explosion. The explosion destroyed the shields and pushed Strife back to the side while sending small metal debris around. Strife quickly got up and summoned two lancers that glowed yellow and launched them straight at Charon, but the massive wolf opened her mouth and roared, sending a massive vortex of wind towards him, knocking away his weapons.

The injured unicorn quickly ran to his left, reaching the middle platform before being blown back. The powerful vortex nearly knocked him off the ledge if he hadn't used a shield to block his path towards absolute darkness. Biting the side of the shield, he quickly slung it straight at Charon, using his magic to boost the speed of the shield. Charon opened her mouth again, but shut it close once the shield got inside and exploded.

'_I could lay a lot of damage on her once she opens up her mouth. I should time my attacks and strike once she opens up that mouth. I will not die here, I refuse to die here.' Strife thought._

Strife quickly ran to the left platform summoning five spears that glowed red before launching them towards the angry wolf. Charon eyes glinted once she opened her mouth firing a massive breath of flames turning the spears to ashes. Strife eyes widened before he summoned a shield beneath his feet and forced it to throw him onto the middle platform quickly, dodging the incinerating flames. He quickly landed on his hooves before sliding back, stopping at the edge of the next platform.

"You have to be kidding me; you think you can just simply take me down like that? You picked the wrong unicorn to mess with, reaper!" Strife yelled summoning five shields off the platform leading towards Charon.

Narrowing his eyes, Strife haunch forward and leaped straight ahead, running towards the floating shields. Leaping to the tips of each one, he had sudden flashback of him leaping on his summoned weapons in order to help him extend up to the sky when he fought his father in the canyons. The flashback ended once Strife shook his head after he landed on the last shield. Charon lifted up her right paw from the darkness and swiped it at Strife who leaped high in the air after summoning a sword and biting the handle. He rotated the sword before letting go which allowed him more air before he headed down.

"I got this in my hooves!" He yelled summoning a katana by his side. Charon had no ability to dodge from the plummeting strike from the unicorn as Strife gripped the handle of the blade with his teeth and slammed the tip down in the center of her pure white eyes.

The blow caused Charon to roar in pain shaking her head in many directions to get Strife off of her. Strife stepped on the handle of his blade and leaped up summoning a giant shuriken below him. A smirk appeared on his face as he launched it towards her opened mouth before casting a spell on it to explode blowing him away back to the platform. _'Got her.' He thought._

Once he landed on the middle platform, he stared ahead at Charon who glared at him furiously while smoke floated out her mouth. The place started to shake as the tubes and wires connected to Charon detached from her body falling down to the darkness. Strife gasped once the platforms to his right and left fell down with tubes and wires.

"What is she planning?" He wondered glaring at her confused. A cloud of darkness started to form around Charon, shrouding her in a smoky mist before spreading out. Soon, Charon, in her human form, appeared in the center of the platform glaring at Strife as the top of her cloak was torn off revealing her pale naked skin. She lifted her right hand up to the air, summoning her scythe that hung from the ceiling. It vanished and appeared in its original form upon her clutches.

'_She's getting ready to lay down the floor with me. I need to be careful with that scythe. The way she is holding it is very similar to Shinnock's Sotoso stance. She must be a master of it too.' Strife thought._

Strife quickly summoned two shields by his side and a short katana in front of him that was pointed towards the scythe wielder. The area around them started to change in a rapid pace startling Strife with confusion. Instead of seeing an industrial grimy site around him, everything became wide and clear, before fog moved in. The two were in the field of gray grass as the moon from the sky shined brightly over them. The telammancer's eyes widened once he spotted a tree behind Charon flourishing under the basking lunar rays.

His eyes started to shake along with his body as he suddenly had another flashback. Covered in bandages from his injuries his father inflicted on him, Strife was sleeping next to his mother's tree. Once the flashback ended, Strife gritted his teeth, glaring at the quiet reaper before him angrily. Charon smirked lifting up her right hand to the air summoning two dark figures by her side that were shrouded in a swirling cloud of smoke. Once it cleared out, Strife gasped, staring at the two figures shocked.

By her side was Dexilus and Timid, but looking at Timid closely, he was confused to who she was; unaware of her being his mother. "W-what is this? What are you trying to play on me? Do you think I am some fool to your damn trick?!" Strife yelled staring at Charon who pointed straight at him with her left index finger.

Strife felt the air shifted around him before turning his head right seeing his father by his side swinging his right hoof towards him. Time began slowing down for Strife as he moved back, dodging the swing. The unicorn was trying to register the event before him as he dodged attacks coming from the quick corpses. He looked at their eyes and realized they were dead, but being controlled by the reaper. It angered him to realize that she was making these two her simple dolls of sadistic madness, especially his father.

'_No…that is not my father. That mare is not herself too. These two are both dead and that is left of them is their bodies. But…why am I not fighting back, especially against this mare I don't even know? What is preventing me from doing so?' Strife thought as he stared at his parents shocked. _

Gritting his teeth, time return to its normal pace as Strife leaped back using his shield to block his parent's opposite hoof blows that crashed hard in the center of his shield. The shields, along with his small katana vanished as Strife stared at his parent's with small tears rolling down his eyes. As they started to run towards him, preparing to launch another attack, he stood still looking at his mother. He started to feel a strange feeling as if he knew her. Her dull eyes explained much as well as her appearance, but why her? Why summon this mare he knew nothing of? Strife confusion didn't buy him any time to prepare himself to block or dodge an incoming attack as Dexilus and Timid both struck him in the face hard with a powerful right to left hook.

Strife crashed hard onto the dirt, rolling back before finally stopping. He started to get up only to be impaled by the right shoulder from the tip of a katana being controlled by his father. He was lifted up to the air before crying in pain from the cold sharp steel cutting through his flesh. Looking down, he saw his dead father looking at him as blood trickled down the sides of the blade. Timid launched up to the air before teleporting behind him and bucking his back, causing the blade to go straight through his flesh coming out from the other end. Strife cried out in pain as he clutched the blade with his left hoof, trembling in pain.

'_Fight back, just fight back Strife. They're dead already.' He pleaded to himself._

Strife was soon tossed towards the bark of his mother's tree crying out in pain before falling flat on the ground. He started picking himself up from the dirt that was stained with his blood, he looked ahead pass Charon who grinned at him through her locks of hair, his parents running towards him ready to finish him off. Strife rested his back against the tree as he sat down staring up at the shining moon through the fog's sheets.

'_I could never figure out why, you know? Why I always was so annoyed by you Magic. You always interfered with me during my missions, went on reckless towards the enemy, and showed carelessness towards your own life during danger's approach. I don't know; maybe I didn't understand what it was like to be a Reality Warper like you. It must have been so easy to get around life with such an amazing power. To live forever is a gift, but I bet you see it more than that. If only I was like you; all gritty and less doubtful.' He thought as he slowly shut his eyes. _

Strife had a another flashback of Dream and Magic playing a small string-duet inside of a bar while Strife relaxed on a stool, staring out at the moon. Soon, it switched off to the three camping out in the winter mountain near the kingdom of Talos. Magic was playing with his marshmallows while Dream sipped his mug of coffee, staring at the campfire. Strife sighed lying back on the snow, looking straight up at the moon hovering over them, until a marshmallow dropped on his forehead startling him. Glaring at Magic, his right eye twitched in annoyance as the blond mane Pegasus laughed with Dream who was taking another sip of his coffee, smiling softly at Strife.

'_If only I was like that, then I wouldn't have to worry about being in a situation like this. We all know each other's name, treat each other like family, yet, we never figured out each other's past or bother to share it. I don't know Dream's past as well as he does not know mine. But you know only half of it as I know only little of yours. We are all the same here. Maybe it is good like this or not, it's too late anyway. I am done for…and the sad thing about it is that I didn't see it coming.'_

Light engulfed Strife's vision as he was a small colt lying in bed inside of his bedroom staring at a painting of his mother's back facing the viewer while she stared at the horizon at the edge of the cliff. Strife softly smiled reaching out to the picture frame, but everything went white causing the unicorn to return back to reality.

'_No…what am I saying? This can't be the end for me. I will not die like this!' Strife thought as his eyes opened slowly seeing a katana heading straight towards him._

"Damn!" He gasped rolling to the right dodging the blade as it pierced the bark of the tree, becoming stuck. He bit the handle of the blade and quickly pulled it out before twirling around, swinging in a 180 degree spin. "_Rose's vortex!_" He yelled launching a massive electrical vortex at the approaching two. Timid and Dexilus were both struck and knocked back, crashing to the ground remaining still.

The unicorn started to huff as blood poured out his wound, but he gritted his teeth soon after, staring at Charon who looked at him with disappointment. Strife readied his blade as his body started to become difficult to maintain standing. Dexilus and Timid eventually got up looking at Strife with their regular zombie-like faces. He frowned before shaking his head and focusing his attention on Charon who charged forward at him, dragging her scythe from behind.

"Let's make this clear, bitch…" Strife narrowed his eyes as his horn began glowing dark purple, "never fuck with me ever again and…" he dashed forward, doing his best to ignore the pain in his right shoulder, "never use those two's bodies like dolls again!" He yelled crashing his blade his blade against the massive sickle. The two glared at each other as they began struggling on the ruthless friction being caused by the scraping metal of their blades. Charon's focus was taken off for a second, once she noticed twelve swords multiplying by two into various kinds of blades pointing straight at them. Looking at Strife's blade, she gasped noticing that it was enchanted with a various kinds of light spells that dispel her umbramancy. Once Dexilus and Timid both leaped in the air, aimlessly at Strife, all the blades came down fast and hard causing the fog to clear out revealing only the four in the field of weapons.

Blood dripped down Strife's mouth as he smiled softly at his mother and father who stared at him calmly. Their backs were impaled with five swords that pierced through their back stabbing straight into Charon's while Strife's katana pierced through her chest. "It's over." He muttered pulling the blade out before backing away from the reaper who stared at him completely shock. Black blood started to pour out from the hole in her chest as Timid and Dexilus deformed to skeletons and soon faded to ashes.

"Goodbye…you two." He muttered, breathing heavily as he moved back. He stopped as soon as is back touched the face of the tree. Closing his eyes slowly, he looked up and reopened them seeing the moon still hovering up in the pitch black. "It's beautiful…as mom always saw it." He muttered, releasing a quiet sigh before falling asleep.

Charon fell on her knees and soon started to fade away into ashes that the wind began blowing away. Her eyes started to close, while remaining concealed by her locks of hair that eventually burst to ashes too. "Y'uika, opaewi." She muttered, softly smiling at Strife. Soon, she was gone along with her weapon as Strife slept out in the night alone under his mother's tree smiling softly.

'_Magic, I am coming.' He muttered._

**-To Be Continued-**


	66. Dauðalogn (Dead Calm)

**Chapter 66:** Dauðalogn (Dead Calm)

Magic sighed as he landed on top of a lamp pole staring across the distance spotting Azazel and Samuel clashing their weapons against each other before backing away and launching red beams at one another. Looking around, he lifted brow amused at the devastated world. The world was only the terrible image of a once destroyed city that existed eons ago to which only the ones who were naturally born aeons would be able to explain the history behind the ruins. Leaping off the pole, Magic landed on the ground causing a small cloud of dust to spread out. Taking a quick glance around, he smirked and started running ahead, heading straight towards the daemon gods' battle zone.

'_Sheesh, this place needs to be remodel. Once I landed on the ground, "boom," there came the dust. Hot damn, this place already sucks and I don't like it! After I take care of those two up ahead, I am so going to turn this place to an amusement park, maybe retro 80s arcade world, perhaps bring back the funky thrill many love in the 70s, and for all those Woodstock folks; perhaps some 60s fresh era. I know the 50s would be full of surprises, but I am so going to make this place a perfect world to visit.'_

Magic suddenly stopped and looked around before gasping, holding the sides of his head. "I forgot…this place needs to go back to the 90s. Now that's the shit!" He said before falling back to the ground laughing. Soon, he stopped laughing and got up from the ground. "Okay, dusty floor and my mane don't go together." He said clapping his hooves together causing all of the dust to quickly fall out from every part of his mane and straight to the ground as he moved his head to ground. Once the dust was out his mane, he saw a small hill of dust began thinking.

His sudden train of thought was soon interrupted once a bright light shined up ahead before the air pushed hard against him. He stood still lifting a brow confused as he stared down the distance to where a massive cloud of dust floated up in the air. Magic's eyes narrowed as he started to walk fast towards the destination the rough wind came from. Soon, he picked up his pace before running in at a fast rate leaving behind a trail of fire behind. Leaping high up the air, his wings opened as he vanished in a flash of light.

Samuel skidded back as he blocked powerful strikes from Azazel's cursed blade. The two both performed an opposite 180 degree twirl before clashing their weapons against each other, causing dust around them to spread out. The brothers both simultaneously leaped back before pointing the tips of their weapons at them. Grabbing the handles of their weapons, a large dark red ball sending out static aura in all sorts of direction while shifting gravity to which small rocks began floating up around slowly along with pebbles. Both shouted in unison, "_Dark Ball,_" firing the massive black ball. Once the small orbs collided against each other, the brothers covered their faces as powerful gust of wind was blowing against them while the small dark balls were morphing into a massive sphere. They gasped once the massive sphere continue to grow, denting the concrete ground before pulling debris straight in to it. The giant sphere exploded sending the brothers flying back until they came to a stop after crashing straight in to a building. The impact caused the building to plummet down on the two burying them in debris as the spot they were previously on was now a massive crater.

Samuel bursts out of the debris and lands on top of a building staring at the massive crater shocked. But his attention was soon adverted once he spotted Azazel walking out of the large cloud of smoke from the plummeted building that buried him. Both of them were clearly injured and stain with scratches, blood, and bruises all over their bodies, but it did not stop them from ending the fight. The two stared at each other before both of them leaped in the crater. Eventually, the two landed in the center, only five feet away from each other, glaring at one another sternly as they readied their weapons.

"This reminds me like last time when we both fought at the _Temple of Fenrir_. Two brothers with different ideals stood in the center, weapons readied, battle it out till the point their followers that volunteered to fight alongside them were all kill." Azazel said causing Samuel to become unsettled. The daemon of atrocities noticed this change of expression upon his brother and grinned in delighted joy. "All of them were killed simply because of this bloody war. Nice how they were so loyal to us that I only wanted them there for amusement, just to see how many could survive and die, only to be amazed by the fact they all died." He said starting to chuckle lightly causing Samuel to glare at him with an angry expression.

Samuel spin his scythe around, twirling around his body before slamming the bottom of the staff on the ground, denting it lightly before grabbing it with both hands and pointing the tip at Azazel disgusted. His brother only eyes shrunk as his grin widened as he continued to speak about the enjoyment of watching his followers as well as Samuel's followers being slaughtered. The war as Samuel noticed it was only made for his brother's amusement and pointless for his followers to even believe it was special to them. There was nothing special at the end for any of them. But even if it was Azazel's fault, it was his too. He didn't prevent his own followers from fighting him or figure out this devious plan in the beginning.

"Did I appall you, brother? I wonder if what I said that was true caused some kind of abhorrence to form within you. Did I, brother? Did I manage to somehow disgust you in any sort of way that would make you so infuriated?!" Azazel yelled before laughing in a mocking tone, just before dashing towards Samuel, swinging his blade downward. The sword crashed hard against the metal staff pushing Samuel back as he gritted his teeth trying to sustain his himself form moving any further back.

Samuel looked at Azazel who was running towards him, dragging his blade on the ground with a monstrous smile upon his face. Looking closely at his eyes, Samuel frowned noticing the dark emptiness his brother carried within him. Readying his scythe, Samuel blocked another strike from Azazel but was unable to block another strike that came from his right foot that collided against his face's right cheek. The blow knocked him back before it came to a sudden halt once Azazel appeared above him, crashing his left foot down hard on his brother's chest. The blow devastated the ground, sending massive rocks of debris around.

Samuel body lay in the center of the destroyed field staring at the dark sky where his brother floated up to. All he saw was emptiness within the daemon god's eyes which saddened him. Blood tears started to slowly escape from the black sockets of where his eyes used to be as he gritted his teeth. The sound of thunder crackled across the sky as rain began pouring down on the two. The blood on their body was slowly being washed away while they became drench from the monsoon. Samuel stopped gritting his teeth, gasping as he clearly saw the monster his brother became, for he could see through his eyes him. They were both monsters of this war.

His hand tightened on the black staff of his scythe as he slowly got up. Pain was all over his body as he struggle standing straight. Staring straight up again, he stared at Azazel who continued laughing madly at him. He clearly had an unhinged mind that progressed of sadistic mayhem. He was born this way, as he was imaged to be. Samuel loosens his grip on his scythe gritting his teeth again realizing the painful situation he was playing in again. For again, he been through this type of situation before.

'_Why was I so blind from seeing you do such a crazy thing like this? Was I so imperceptive from seeing your true nature? Brother…what happen to you that I was so blind to even realize?' Samuel thought as he close to the state of dolor._

**434 Years Ago**

Samuel stared at his brother who grinned at him mockingly while pointing his claymore at him. Around them were columns and a bittering cold darkness. The floor beneath them was engraved with the face of Fenrir with two wolves chasing after two large balls around his head. Where they were was the _Temple of Fenrir_, just before it was destroyed. Samuelnists wearing red armor hid behind the large stone columns preparing to attack the Azazelists that wore purple armor. Each rivaling faction was determined to kill one another for their lord's victory.

"You dare wage war on my followers not only that; kill my own people? Do you have any idea how angry I am, brother?" Samuel asked pointing his scythe at Azazel. Azazel sensed the dourness in his tone, but was only more amused to laugh lightly irritating Samuel. "I see that your cavalier attitude is quite…" Samuel took off his goat mask revealing yellow eyes, "disparaging." He said in a displeased tone.

"Brother, I am simply not amazed at the fact you still haven't change. Judging my role the Creator provided us still has become quite trite if I choose my words correctly." Azazel said lifting up his right hand up to the air. Samuel eyes narrowed as his followers emerged out from the darkness grinning. Staring at their eyes, Samuel eyes widened in shock as he noticed their eyes matched his brother's, but also contained the _Symbol of Faxilimis_ or an X symbol was in the center of pupil.

"You finally noticed? I wouldn't be less shock as you would expect me to be. These followers of mine are so loyal they gave their lives up already to be by my side for this special meeting. So pleasant and kind of them, that they deserve only pure bliss of death as a token from me. They, at first were scared, praised me as I unlock the doors to darkness for them. Oh, brother, if only you seen their faces when they founded out that beyond those doors was actually nothing but emptiness. Now…all that remains of them is their bodies, but I shouldn't say "theirs," for you see brother, they are now mine…

If only I did this to all of my followers, maybe the entire world, perhaps my dreams of a beautiful paradise full of atrocities would be accomplished. My goal to see this world, no, the whole multiverse burn brighter than the sun would come true. Friends, families, foes, no matter who they are or what they are, will kill each other just by the wave of my hand. Do you see the perfection in that brother that not even a pathetic mortal's vanity can comprehend or judicial belief could possibly be bias to. What can anybody do if their entire world is set to flames and war is the perfect piece to what makes this balance of good and evil become nothing more than just a myth; A DEAD RELIGION OR A DEAD GOD!" Azazel yelled.

Samuel started to sweat as he watched his brother speak out of his mind, revealing only a dreadful sunder to his sanity. His followers behind him stared at the mad god in shocked. How could such a god do such a horrible act to his own followers that worshipped him as their only hope in faith? Azazel was that terrible daemon; a daemon born to manipulate many for his own personal needs. Soon, Azazel lowered his hand, and once it was lowered, the group behind him launched forward. His followers along with Samuel's on sync charged forward, weapons drawn and magic ready.

Azazel vanished before appearing behind Samuel who quickly turned around blocking a powerful strike with his scythe against the dangerous claymore. "Finally, I get this chance to show you my true nature; my power!" Azazel yelled swinging his blade recklessly in a dangerous pattern that prevented Samuel from being able to strike back. "Do you see it…do you?! DO YOU, BROTHER?!" He laughed round-house kicking him back against a column before leaping towards him.

Samuel gasped before leaping up to the air, dodging a thrusting attack from Azazel's blade. Swinging down his scythe, the sharp point of his blade hit directly at the center of the column allowing Samuel to balance himself on the surface of stone. Looking down, he gritted his teeth and pulled out his scythe swinging it right, launching a massive crescent dark beam at Azazel. The beam was dodged with ease, as Azazel leaped over it and flew straight up to Samuel, swinging his blade.

Samuel leaped off the column dodging the swinging strike before being kicked back straight in to column, destroying it on impact. Azazel smirked and leaped towards him swinging his blade but it was soon blocked by the staff part of Samuel's scythe. Azazel gasped once Samuel grabbed a hold of his face and fired a red beam that shook the entire place while sending out red static electricity around. Azazel burst out from the walls of the temple, beginning to plummet towards the ground. Once his back crashed down to the ground, Samuel floated out from the hole staring down at his brother whose face sizzle smoke.

The scythe wielder gasped once he felt a drip of wet substance touching his head. Looking up, the sky was gray and cloudy, as rain began pouring down hard. Azazel smiled softly as he slowly got up from the ground glowing purple. "A monsoon in the mourning…how…unusual." Azazel muttered causing Samuel to look down at him confused.

The two stared at each other as they did all the time when everything was calm. Azazel carried his careless dark smile while Samuel had his typical stern expression. Samuel slowly floated down to the ground lowering his scythe while Azazel stabbed his blade to the dirt and held the handle with both of his hands. Samuel felt as if he was hallucinating, for he started to see flashes of Azazel being young in a kimono staring at him afraid. He shook his head, regaining his attention to his brother who continued to smile at him.

Azazel shook his head for he hallucinated too. He placed his right palm against his right eye and gritted his teeth as his left eye started to bleed. Samuel felt a sudden pain to his left eye as he placed his left palm against it. He gasped once he felt his right eye bleeding. But he was eventually distracted by the sudden laughter coming from Azazel. Staring at him confused, Samuel held his blade tightly became cautious.

"You saw it, too; us being kids? Our expressions right now were so different back then. Instead of cloudy skies and a gloomy world, there was a blue sky with a beautiful sun in the background. A field of green, a sky of blue, pillows of white, children…brothers…who saw one another in a stage of fright. At first, when a god is made, they think they are the only one on a planet or universe, until they encounter another and another, and so on. At first…it's scary, but soon it's relieving for you know you are not alone. You have someone else to play with, talk to, listen to, cry to, demand from, and…so on." Azazel said as his body started to shake.

Samuel's eye slowly narrowed as he frowned. He could share that feeling with Azazel for they were at first alone, but soon found each other and the loneliness within them was hidden away. "Brother…" Samuel's tone lowered, "what made you, "change?" Azazel interrupted him.

Moving his bloody palm down, Azazel's right eye was gone. "What made me change? Look at it, look around you; can't you see it already like I could brother? The worlds we've nested upon were simply…" He slowly frowned, "expiring." Azazel shook his head and started to laugh. But instead of a maniacal laugh, it was simply a laugh that concealed grief. Samuel saw through it and gritted his teeth, clutching his scythe tightly as the blood from his eye continued to pour out. Moving his hand down, he, too, was missing an eye.

"Everything around us was simply expiring, slowly. The worlds, the universes, the people that worshipped us were simply dying out. So, to end this reckless death, I had to put an end to this cycle, a cycle in which our lives were suffering within." Azazel said, as he grabbed the handle of his claymore with his right hand. "Now…you understand why I am doing this…" He gritted his teeth for a few seconds before softly smiling. But the soft smile was replaced with his maniacal one. Samuel readied himself, holding his scythe tightly, "don't you brother?" Azazel asked.

"FOR THE GLORY OF CELESTIA!" Samuel heard a loud war cry coming from the inside of the temple. He looked back shocked and confused to how Celestia founded them and why she would intervene in their battle. But his attention was interrupted once Azazel impaled his sword through his stomach. Samuel turned his head towards Azazel who started laugh at him as he stared up at him.

"Brother…the show is about to come to a sudden end. Now…Celestia, you, and any fucker in or outside of this world will remember this war. All of us will go in to hiding, hoping to someday not be completely eliminated from the face of the earth." Azazel said twisting the blade as he clutched the handle with both his hands. Samuel gasped as Azazel grabbed his left eye. With a powerful force to assist his arm, Azazel pulled it out along with his blade. Blood escaped the open wounds on Samuel as his mouth was wide open. "They will remember…darkness." Azazel said watching his brother fall flat on the ground motionless. Putting the eye in his empty eye socket, the pupil began morphing and soon changed to the _Triangle of Azazel_.

Samuel slowly began getting up, gritting his teeth angrily. His brother was gone and there was no way he was going to get him back. He warned him he would do whatever it would take to stop him if he were to get out of line. Betraying his own followers, him, and endangering the world was enough to tell him that Azazel had to be judge. Holding out his right palm, a swirl of darkness began forming in the center of his palm. Soon, it dispersed, revealing his goat mask. Putting it on his head and face, red dots glinted in the dark empty sockets. Azazel chuckled before lifting up his right hand.

The ground began shaking as a bright purple light shined through the hole that led inside to the temple. Samuel gasped, turning around shocked as the entire temple exploded, sending a massive cloud of smoke along with specks of debris around. Samuel began twirling his blade in the air, blowing away the dust so he could get a good look at the temple. But the temple he wanted to see was in ruins with corpses of Azazelists, his own followers, and Royale Guards. Glaring angrily at Azazel, Samuel dashed towards him swinging his scythe.

Azazel narrowed his eyes blocking the blow, but the collision of the scythe managed to push him back, causing him to stumble. He had no time to dodge a fast attack from the side as the scythe cut clean through his armor causing the chest plate to fly off revealing his slender frame chest. Leaping back from Samuel, Azazel landed on top of a branch and threw his claymore at him, but Samuel moved to right, dodging the projectile quickly unaware of it beginning to glow purple once it hit the spot he was previously on. Samuel started running towards Azazel while dragging his scythe on the ground leaving a deep imprinted line behind.

The daemon god of atrocities started forming hand signs before clapping his palms together. His hair flowed up as the sound of electricity buzzed loudly around him. Purple darkness began forming around him taking the form of a bull with glowing white eyes. Samuel gasped once Azazel pointed his palms at him laughing madly. The bull huffed out purple fire before charging towards Samuel.

'_The fool dares summon Taurus, what is he doing?!'_ _Samuel thought becoming of alert. _

"Explode!" Azazel yelled causing his brother to panic as the bull exploded in front of him. Its self-destruction sent a wide spread of purple fire around the entire area, burning not only the trees but the corpses that were littered all over the ground of the ruined temple. As the smoke began rising up to the air while the flames were being put out by the heavy rain, Azazel started to laugh staring at his brother who stood in the same spot breathing heavily.

'_You are truly gone. You're a god of atrocities, that's for sure. But you are not my brother. I knew…that once my eyes laid upon you, that you were going to be the worse man and the Creator could ever come upon. There was no way it was going to be avoided. You were at first afraid of me as I stared at you with stern warning that if you anger me that I wouldn't hesitate to kill you. But soon…you entered my bubble, try to get to know me, play with me, talk to me, become close to me. _

'_As I see it, those were just attempts to save you from being alone. You didn't want to be alone anymore. You were afraid of what might become of you. Oblivious to what was destined to become of you. You are a blind fool, brother.' Samuel thought in a pitiful tone._

Stabbing the edge of his scythe on the ground, causing it to push the dirt further down. Samuel started to form hand signs as a massive runic circle beneath him started to circulate around the entire area, stopping just near the path to the closest city nearby. Azazel lifted a brow in confusion as he stopped laughing. Leaping down to the ground, he began walking towards his brother while levitating his claymore back to his left hand.

"It's pointless, brother! Whatever you're planning, it is not going to work. Here, yes…this place here is where you die!" Azazel yelled beginning to laugh. But Samuel continued performing hand signs as the runic circle beneath them expanded wider with more ancient symbols. Azazel ceased laughing, staring at Samuel angrily. "Stop it, brother; you're wasting your time." He said, but he continued irritating him. Azazel had enough talking and started to run towards him, dragging the tip of his blade on the ground. But he soon stop and stared at his brother shocked after Samuel clapped his hands together.

"_Art of Sotoso and Ayasot: Wrath of the Creator!_" Samuel yelled pointing his palms at Azazel as large purple chains burst out from the glowing runic circle. Pillars made of the same glowing substance the chain was made of emerged out from all directions at the rim of the circle. Samuel frowned watching his brother continuously move around, demanding he be release, but Samuel ignore and formed a few more hand signs before clapping his hands together.

'_He is still my brother.'_ _Samuel thought._

Pointing his palms at Azazel, a strand of blood dripped down from the socket of his right mask's eye socket. His vision was becoming fuzzy as he started to hallucinate again, seeing the child form of his brother. "_Art of Sotoso and Ayasot: Punishment of…_" He released a final sigh, "_the Creator._" He said as markings appeared all over Azazel's body, glowing brightly.

An explosion erupted within the runic circle as the pillars of light dispersed. Folks from Canterlot and the kingdom of Talos stared at the massive bright explosion. The griffin king narrowed his eyes as he stared back at cloaked figure wearing a faceless mask. "Send word of this, I want to make sure that area is investigated thoroughly." He ordered.

In the middle of the destroyed battlefield, Samuel stared down at his unconscious brother that laid flat on the ground with his back facing the sky. Taking off his mask, Samuel stared up at the raining sky that cried before them. "We are truly fools, aren't we brother? While you stare at the blood that nurtures the ground, I stare at the sky that mourns for not us, but those that were under our wings. Brother…I will spare you, but be warn that next time…" He leaned down and picked him up, before dropping his scythe and tossing him over his shoulder, "I will not hold back. I will kill you." He said beginning to walk away.

'_Justice is required for all divine beings. Balance too. Without either of those, the order of life will be unbalance and life will slowly dissipate to nothing more than death and death will simply turn off the lights, push in the chairs, and look for a new job for there will be nothing left to take to the afterlife. You will someday understand that, brother…someday. The world we live in may expire, but we still have roles in our hands that require no childish behavior.'_

**Present Time**

Samuel gritted his teeth as he clutched the handle of his scythe tightly and vanished. Azazel turned around quickly blocking a fast attack from his brother that appeared behind him. The blow caused him to fly straight towards the ground. The impact from crashing towards the ground caused Azazel to skid back, leaving a trail of the pushed in terra behind. The daemon god of atrocities got up angrily, staring straight ahead through the floating dust. Samuel burst out from the dust in rapid speed swinging his scythe to right.

"Shit." Azazel thought blocking the strike, but the blow knocked him back through the ground and out towards the buildings nearby. Flying up to the air, Samuel pointed his blade towards Azazel and began forming hand signs with his free hand.

"I will end this, brother; no…you're not my brother anymore. You're just a monster!" Samuel yelled placing his right hand on the handle of his scythe. His body glowed bright as tribal symbols similar to the ones on Twilight during her _Sin_ state appeared on his body.

Azazel emerged out from the debris, coughing out blood in the process before staring up ahead stunned. "What's this?" He wondered before throwing his sword straight at Samuel. But it came to a sudden stop and was flung away shocking him. "What is this?!" He yelled flying towards him.

"It's over, _Art of Sotoso and Ayasot: Almighty roar of the Creator!_" Samuel yelled before swinging his blade.

Azazel grinned as he swung his right fist. Samuel gasped once he noticed his brother's arm glowed black. "_Art of Sotoso and Ayasot: Ruiner of the Creator!_" He yelled crashing his fist against the edges of the blade. His punch shattered the metal and knocked Samuel away towards the ground. Flying straight towards him, the mad daemon god started to laugh continuously as he punched Samuel's face left and right before flipping forward, sending a powerful right punch straight in to his brother's stomach. Samuel crashed hard in the ground before skidding back off the edge to the crater. His body came to a sudden halt once he finally landed on the ground coughing out blood in the process.

Azazel appeared by his brother's side smirking at him proudly. "Look at that, I pretty much overpowered your special attack." He said watching Samuel breath heavily while trying to figure out how his attack failed. "I had a spy watching you teach Twilight spells before you abandon her. He is a master when it comes to looking deep in to the minds of others from far away without being noticed. Didn't take long to figure out how memorize these techniques and figure out their flaws. Seeing the condition you are in, not only that you are beaten up, you are also drain of energy." Azazel pointed his left palm at Samuel who gritted his teeth angrily at him, knowing that what his brother said was true. He was unable to fight due to the fact he used up too much energy. Not only that, he was stunned that his ancient technique was copied.

'_Twilight…I'm sorry, but I can't do anything else for you anymore. I couldn't do anything else for you in the beginning since you watch your brother being executed.' Samuel thought. _

His hair blocked the upper part of his face while blood slowly slid down from the sides of his cheeks. Azazel eyes narrowed before he closed his eyes, releasing a bellowing laugh, staring straight up to the air. "Look at you, brother? Crying! Why? Why are you crying if you knew this was going to happen in the beginning?!" He yelled resting his hands on his hips before pressing his foot on his brother's head. "You should have killed me since we last fought." He said raising his right hand. Lightning from the sky struck his hand causing it to shine and send out small sparks of dark electricity.

"Time to die, Samuel!" Azazel yelled thrusting his lightning palm straight towards him.

'_There…' Samuel eyes opened as he saw the bright blue sky, 'I could see him again. But this time he is different.' He said getting up from the green grass seeing Azazel up ahead next to a large tree. A woman stood beside him resting her hands on his shoulders as he wave at him. Samuel started to walk towards him before stopping suddenly once he stepped on a small puddle of water. Looking down, he saw his child form's reflection wearing a kimono that was brown and similar to Azazel's. 'That woman…I know who she is. That boy…I know who he is too. That tree too. Everything…everything around us…I seen before, is this some kind of…flashback to the time I was born?' He thought._

But his sudden train of thought was interrupted by the sound of a metal being hit. For the metal that was hit was Azazel's armor. Azazel eyes widened as Magic's hooves were pressed against his armor glowing brightly. The blond hair Pegasus smirked before the daemon god was blown back by an invisible force of air that torn apart the ground. Samuel glanced at Magic shocked from not only his quick timing presence, but him saving him.

'_Magic?' He thought._

The rain stopped as the wind began blowing smoothly against them. The blond hair Pegasus smiled at Samuel before holding out his right hoof. "Who would of thought you just sit there wait to be killed after giving the hell you caused to me and my friends out of this realm!" He said beginning to laugh lightly. Samuel stared at his hoof for a few seconds before grabbing it with his right hand. "Right now, I would have killed you, but you are too injured and Twilight is looking for you. She is not mad, but…it seems important. So…" Magic pulled him up to his feet as he stumbled around before regaining his footing, "go find her. This asshole here is mine." Magic said turning around changing to his humanoid form.

"Magic, thank you." Samuel said grabbing his shoulder lightly. Magic blinked twice before looking back at him shocked. He placed his right hand's index finger against his forehead. "Thank you for everything, take the rest of my powers. A piece of me will be in you." He said.

"WOO!" Magic fell back confusing Samuel. "I am just saying, that sounded quite gay. Now if you are, I have nothing against that, "Shut-up!" Samuel yelled cutting him off.

"Look, I am giving you a mixture of my energy. If you have the Creator's blood, then you might be able to take out Azazel." He said rubbing his forehead annoyed. "You are truly going to annoy me."

"Hey…" Magic interjected and thought for second, before smiling again, "Okay, that's kind of true." He shook his head and folded his arms staring at Samuel confused. "But why would I need your "power" to help me kick that guy's ass? I am essemancer, sir?" He asked.

"Heh, Magic, are you familiar with those who possess _Reality alteration negation_ abilities and are capable of perceiving objects through the user of a reality warper?" He asked calmly.

Magic eyes narrowed as his tone became stern. Glaring at the smoke where Azazel last crashed at, he gritted his teeth and started stomping his feet on the ground angrily. "OH COME-ON! THAT IS SOME COMPLETE BULL!" He yelled. He calmed down and glanced at Samuel annoyed. "Yeah and let me guess, Azazel over there has those two types of powers, correct?"

"Yes, but only little, for we are only children to the Creator. We are not even up to that kind of level. But Azazel still could use those kinds of powers to actually harm you not only that, he also has tricks stored up in his sleeves." He said, staring at Magic.

Magic started to laugh causing Samuel to gasp. "You know…you are talking to me as if I am some foal learning how to walk on his fours." He said turning around, summoning a halberd. "Don't worry, I managed to kick Skoll's ass and that guy had _Reality Anchoring_." He said smiling softly at him. Samuel softly smiled as he held out his right hand. Magic quickly turned around grabbing it as the wind around them blew against them. "Alright, I don't want to waste your time, but…I'll take that power you have." He said.

Azazel struggled out of the debris, coughing out blood before staring straight ahead, spotting Magic walking towards him wearing a large waist robe, matching with his cloths. "Same clothes worn when I fought Strife, same still when I am fighting this guy now!" He said twirling the halberd around before pointing it straight at Azazel.

"Where's my brother?" He asked in an angry tone while narrowing his eyes.

"Sam called it quits and tagged me in. Sorry about that armor, by the way." Magic said.

Azazel looked down and gasped seeing a massive dent on his armor that proved it to be insufficient enough to protect his body. Ripping it off, he took off his armor and tosses it to the side before holding out his right hand. His claymore appeared in his clutches as he started walking towards him. His gaze shown only murderous intent, but Magic was unfazed by this as he started running towards him. Eventually, Azazel did the same too, as he began running at equal speed, matching Magic's. The two both swung their weapons in opposite directions, before hitting them hard against each other, sending a massive wave of fire across the massive crater.

Samuel stopped in the center of the road, staring back at the massive explosion that reached up to the sky. He looked down and frowned, before proceeding forward. His right hand started glowing, until it stopped. His goat mask was in his clutches now, before he lifted it up to his head and face. Once his face was concealed, he looked ahead and softly smiles. "I am coming, Twilight." He said.

**-To Be Continued-**


	67. Cometh the Hour (Part δ)

**Chapter 67:** Cometh the Hour (PART **δ**)

'_I know…it must be hard, to handle all of this by yourself, but I just wanted to let you know that…I will always see you as my little brother.'_

Dream coughed out blood as he struggled getting up from the ground's rubble. He managed to keep himself standing straight with support from his sword, but his injuries were severe, only weighing down more pain on him than the heavy gravity was which assisted the torn muscles and bleeding wounds. He looked left and right, trying to listen closely to Fenrir's footsteps as the wind pushed away the large clouds of dust that floated around him. Dream took a step back, carving his sword left, in front of him before swinging it back. The blade was caught in Fenrir's teeth as the giant wolf levitated in the air, glaring at him while growling viciously.

The dust around them cleared out, allowing a good view of the destroyed valley. Mountains that were once standing tall were crushed down to either large boulders or shattered rocks that created a hard covered bed over the earth. The valley was a nothing more but rock and dust, but that did not stop the large wolf and swordspony from ending their fight. The two continue at an alarming rate, aiming to harm one another severely until it knocks them unconscious or kills them. And for these two, they were intended to kill each other. Bright lights sparked in the background before an explosion took place, obliterating a large field of rocks along the way of the massive expanding sphere of light. Once it vanished, all that was left was a flat field of dirt with chunks of rocks grinded inside its surface.

Dream held his blade tightly in his mouth as he ran down the flat field while to his right was Fenrir, keeping up with him. Fenrir eyes glowed bright, levitating chunks of the ground to his right and launching them towards the blind pony whose ears twitched, indicating him sensing the incoming objects that were flying through the rough wind. They were emitting a strange noise, similar to him sliding his bow across the C major threads of his Cello. Quickly turning towards Fenrir, he slashed the chunks of dirt in half before landing on his hooves, continuing down the flat field. Fenrir growled and leaped towards him with a hollering bark, while Dream ears twitched before standing tall as he leaped towards the massive wolf, twirling his body, swinging his blade.

Applejack hid behind a large rock that was slightly chiseled away from previous attacks Fenrir and Dream had attempted to strike each other with, watching the explosive attacks the two were laying out against one another. She gritted her teeth, feeling more pain coming from her back and hind-legs. She fell to the side, resting against the rock, while breathing heavily. Looking onward again, she watched spots in the wide valley be destroyed; spreading out rocks and debris, or being pressed down to small size craters. She was impressed by the two's endless thirst for blood which acted out as a powerful mental drug, pushing them to their limits. She wished her powers return back with her strength so she could participate, but sadly, she couldn't and had to wait. For now, she will remain as a spectator.

Flipping back from a powerful swipe from Fenrir's right paw, Dream slid back on the ground and launched a crescent beam once he swung his blade. But the beam missed its target once Fenrir leaped over it and ran towards the blind pony in blinding speed, ramming his body against him, sending him back in a tremendous force. The swordspony's body went through the earth and came out being rammed from side to side by the massive wolf. The more he was hit, the more air he gained. Soon, the two were twenty feet above ground, before Fenrir decided to change it and flipped forward, smacking Dream down hard with his tail. Applejack flinched, muttering "ouch" once Dream crashed straight down, creating a small crater by the impact of his plummet.

Fenrir's mouth opened wide as a massive purple ball formed in the center, sending out small sparks of purple electricity. Gravity around Dream started to grow heavy, preventing him from moving, while the injuries upon him shown assistance towards the heavy level of gravity. Dream coughed out blood, doing his best to get up, but he couldn't this time again, for that all he could do is take the hit, praying it would allow him to move again. Fenrir released a powerful howl, before firing the massive purple gyro-ball that crashed deep and hard upon Dream's stomach causing him to release a bellowing cry of agony that echoed along the sparkling electricity that continued to blare out. Eventually, the gyro-ball expanded, growing larger than its original form just before sinking in on Dream, taking a large portion of the land with it. Applejack stared in shock as a massive hole was being created with ease and no rippling destruction. It was as if the ground itself was sinking.

The sound of Dream's cries of pain silenced along with giant ball of gravity. Fenrir stood on the edge looking down at the swallowing darkness Dream was located in. He scoffed and pressed his right paw forward on a rock and soon, the rim of the circular hold started to move forward, closing up the massive gap. Applejack stared in shock at Fenrir's move, which simply was handled with ease. Dream was buried under a large depth of the earth's portion. Nopony could survive such a treacherous burial like that. The earth was his coffin.

Fenrir scoffed and closed his eyes, disappointed. "See if you could survive against _Planetary Coffin_." He said starting to walk away from the smooth ground that only covered harden dirt.

Dream body was covered in heavy rubble as he breathed slowly. Behind those breaths were painful silent moans as his lungs were damaged along with the rest of his body. His entire suit was ruined and the sword he held tightly with his mouth was stuck in piles of rocks. The swordspony's eyes slowly closed as tears started to drip down from his eyes. Biting his lips hard until they bleed, Dream was beginning to slip to an unconscious state, but knowing the consequences in slipping into one was highly dangerous. He struggled to keep himself awake, but his body was not allowing him to take control anymore.

'_So you're still alive? Hmph, should've played dead.'_

His right hoof started to move as purple aura glowed around him.

'_Apathy, you're next on my list. Until I defeat you, I will be the strongest swordspony in the world. I will be number one.' He thought._

His left hoof twitched as his tail started to sway left and right. The aura began illuminating the darkness of the rubble he was buried in. The blind swordspony's eyes opened wide revealing purple pupils that had the _Azazel pentagram _in the center of where his pupil would usually be at. His teeth started morphing into fangs as he started growling angrily. The rocks that were pressing down on him exploded to small pieces, along with all the stone rubble that surrounded him. Biting his sword, the daemonic energy releasing pony released a bellowing roar shattering the earth above him, causing the area he was submerged in to shake.

Fenrir paused on top of a hill and turned around shocked once he felt the ground shake. A large beam burst out from the dirt Dream was buried at, heading towards the sky while disrupting the pressure of the air. Winds started to blow from both high to low, heading around in circles creating a massive tornado. The massive wolf gritted his teeth, releasing an angry growl once he saw Dream leap out the hole formed from the beam he shot out. Once Dream landed on the ground, he took a running stance on his fours with his sword pointing right.

"His energy…it's all different. This is no _Sin _state for he made no contract with anyone. But how is he getting this much dark energy?" Fenrir wondered, getting to a running stance. "That move he used to get out of the _coffin_ disrupted the air, thus creating tornados all around the valley.

The wolf's eyes widened once Dream growled and dashed towards him, destroying the ground he was on top of. The black wolf had no time to avoid the attack for Dream slammed the side of his blade against the right side of Fenrir's cheek, sending him flying through hill and out from the other side. The blade did not cut through his body or made him bleed, but it managed to leave a bruise on the wolf.

'_Damn it, that was too fast!' Fenrir thought shocked._

Dream burst out from the hole Fenrir flew through, twirling forward in the air before crashing down his hind-legs hard in the wolf's muzzle sending him far down. The wolf's body crashed deep in the hard ground shattering it from a large radius. While remaining airborne, the swordspony started spinning around before heading towards Fenrir. Wind started to gather around him. The wolf stared up at the plummeting twister before leaping out the way. Once it struck the ground, rocks began flying straight towards him. Fenrir dodged a few before releasing a destructive howl that shattered the incoming projectiles.

Applejack stared in shock from the destructive power Dream obtained after being buried in the earth. On his right flank, which his torn clothing revealed most of, was a glowing star within a pentagram. Remembering where the symbol came from and its dark meaning, she became stunned that a pony like him would be granted such dark power. That symbol upon Dream's flank was the darkest of curses known to Samuelnists and fantastic powers of great potential to Azazelists. "How did he get that?" She wondered.

Fenrir swayed from left to right, even leaped back, dodging as many attacks Dream swung recklessly. The dark wolf, carefully examined the mad pony before him, horrified of the symbol in his eyes. He questioned mentally why a pony like him that kills cult members would have such a curse, but he stopped thinking about it, finally realizing the answer that became so obvious. Dream was a monster at birth, a swordspony by blood. Like many swordspony, they seek power in any sort of way, even if it was good or bad. They would do anything to obtain it, even give their souls away.

The wolf gasped once Dream vanished and appeared by his side, smashing his blade against his stomach with a powerful swing sending him flying towards standing rocks before appearing above him. The daemonic mad pony slammed his hooves on the wolf's chest, causing his body to become a surfboard, carving through the hard surface of stone. Fenrir's eyes widened when Dream's blade glowed brightly. Once the pony moved his head right, slowly, the wolf could feel the air around him grow heavy.

"Let's see if I could cut you now! THIS CLOSE! _Fujin: Symphony Aero Slash_!" He yelled bringing his blade down. But it was soon halted once Fenrir quickly head-butted him, knocking him off him. The wolf flipped back, landing on his paws before dashing towards him, ramming his skull in the swordspony's stomach knocking him further back. Dream bounced off the ground multiple times before crashing straight into another large rock, shattering it to pieces. Fenrir slid on the ground and glared at the massive cloud of smoke floating around Dream, concealing him.

"Ugh!" Fenrir gasped once the smoke cleared out revealing an angry swordspony that was already in a running stance. His wounds were vanishing quickly as his energy grew more powerful than it was previously.

"_Leviathan Fang_!" He yelled swinging his blade, launching a large electrical beam that morphed into small crescents that moved in a boomerang fashion, carving through the air and ground before hitting Fenrir. The wolf was smacked left and right before the last one exploded on impact. He flew up to the air through the dark smoke, gritting his teeth in pain, but gasped once Dream flew straight up towards him swinging his blade. It crashed against the left part of his neck before flinging him straight down.

Fenrir landed on his feet, rebounding his fall before leaping back from a powerful crashing blow that tore apart the ground. The wolf gasped once Dream vanished and appear from above spiraling down with a maniacal laugh to support his downward attack. _'Tsk, I can't keep up, he's too fast. Did he hold in this power within for so long?'_ He thought as Dream came down slamming his right hoof in center of his head, forcing him down to the ground with a crashing devastation that shattered most of the flat field.

The ground itself collapsed as the two fell deep down into a massive pool of water. Trees were grown from the sides of the rocky walls that stretched 600 feet from the depths of the water, up to the ledges of the surface. The wolf noticed massive holes around the walls spewing out a large amount of water, explaining the large pool. The two used their energy to keep them standing on top of water while also preparing for another attack. But Fenrir hesitated on planning his next move. Dream was on a whole new level of power, so one false move and he might actually sustain a sever wound.

'_His energy is spiraling out of control. It comes close to Dexilus' energy. I never would imagine a pony like him would have the mark of Azazel. Did he make a deal with him?' Applejack wondered finding Dream's mysterious source of power to be highly unfathomable. _

"I have to hand it to you, this is the first time I ever became so hesitant in choosing my moves wisely. I never had an opponent put me under that kind of situation before." Fenrir said impressed by the swordspony's progress that escalated to a great critique point in the last four hours they fought. Fenrir took a deep breath in before releasing a loud howl that shook the water beneath them. Wind started gathering around the two as the water began rising up, forming into a twister. Fenrir looked down and closed his eyes before reopening them. They were glowing black as purple-dark aura appeared on his body.

Dream narrowed his eyes as Fenrir's fur grew longer. The next thing that shocked him was Fenrir moving up, standing on his two paws. The front legs were morphed to large humanoid muscles, still covered in a patch of fur, and eventually his paws, too, morphed into large claws. A small purple crystal materialized behind the wolf, hanging over him as runic circles appeared by its side, rotating.

"What is this, did he…transform?" Dream wondered as he started to feel the wolf's powerful energy burning against his coat of fur. He couldn't see at all, but he could feel the water under him shifting violently as it was slowly being pulled out by the hydro-twister.

"You may not be able to see me, but let me tell you this so you wouldn't be confused later on. This is my final form. In this form, my power is increased five times than it was before, I am able to move faster, and it is completely impossible to harm me. Nothing and I mean nothing can hurt me and defeat me." He said in a conceited tone.

"You seem so self-centered around that gyro-technique of yours. Casting armor around your body, so it would be difficult for my blade to pierce through your skin, but I will do so. I will kill you!" Dream yelled charging up energy.

"We'll see about that, your pitiful creature. Heed this, for it will be your last to remember…" Fenrir's energy was pushing back the water as he leaned forward, preparing to run, "today is the day in which you die." He said.

The two both dashed at each other landing blows on one another. Each strike started heading up towards the air as the hydro-twister exploded. The two landed on the rocky walls, before leaping off towards each other. Dream crashed his sword against Fenrir's right wrist that swung his left claw at him, but the swordspony quickly dodged over it and brought his blade down again. The wolf blocked with his forehead before twirling around smacking Dream into the water. The massive wolf performed five hand signs before pointing his palms towards the massive pool.

"_Gyro style: Galactic Push_!" Fenrir yelled as a massive purple runic circle appeared in front of his palms. The pool of water suddenly imploded, pushing inward instead of exploding outward. Dream opened his mouth to yell, but being inside of the water prevented him from releasing an agonizing yell. Bubbles and blood flowed up to the surface before the water moved back upward. Dream's body was dented in the depths of the water's earth bed. He smirked before forming more hand signs. "_Gyro style: Befeallan Heaven_!" He yelled as another purple runic circle glowed in front of his palms that pointed towards Dream.

Dream was unable to figure out what was happening as he stared at the darkness that concealed the surface. He started to pull himself out with more force than last time, but yet again he was unable to break free from the trapping cracks. _'This is crazy; at first my power was stronger than his, now he has the upper hand. Something is not right, why am I-ugh, "Yo, Dream. What happened to you?" Magic's cheerful voice echoed through the swordspony's thoughts._

'_That's right, why am I worried? I have a lot of power, not because of this damn released form, no, because…I have friends to protect and a goal to accomplish. Once I kill this damn supercilious wretched mongrel.' Dream thought as a smile made its way to his lips._

The marks of Azazel vanished as he returned to his normal form. He saw a flash of light and founded himself in a small kitchen. His father was reading a newspaper while his mother was washing dishes and by his side was Grief smiling, while talking to him. '_What is this?' He thought._ Looking forward at his father, Dream watched his father talked to him and soon smiled softly. His father's face was concealed by light as well as his mother's. He could see their smiles and mouths move. _'My family and my old home, but why am I here with mom, dad, and even Grief. They're dead.'_

A bright light engulfed the room as Dream founded himself in the middle of a white space. A hoof lay gently on his right shoulder causing him to turn around and gasp. Grief was smiling at him while holding out the _Kekkiatsu_ blade to him. The swordspony blinked twice, becoming confused before smiling softly realizing his brother's actions. He gently laid his hoof on the handle and nodded his head.

'_I…get it now. Grief, dad, mom, I get it. Magic, don't worry…I am going to get this over with.' He thought as his tone rose to a confident level._

When everything returned to darkness, Dream could feel the pressure of the water pushing down on him as he still remained in the cracks of the ocean's earth bed. He smiled softly, pushing himself out so he could stand on his two, using his sword for leverage. _'I may not be able to see, but I could still feel and hear. Whatever is coming my way, I will cut through it.' _

Fenrir lifted up his hands summoning a large dark center purple outline ball that caused rocks and chunks of the surface to break apart and float up to it. "This is it, die!" Fenrir yelled before appearing behind the massive meteor sized ball of gravity and kicked it straight down.

"There's no way he could survive that!" Applejack yelled shocked.

"_HAZAH!" Magic yelled slamming a door open with Dream's Cello. "I've come for your heads your cursive freeloaders!" He yelled only to have the Cello in his hooves be taken away by Dream. _

"_Have you lost your mind?!" Dream yelled pressing his forehead against Magic, grinding his teeth together._

"_Oi! My mind has nothing to do with that Cello! I told you I was going to use it, so meh!" Magic yelled back._

'_Sometimes I wonder why I always find your crazy behavior so amusing. After I killed Grief, I was all alone. I worked as a mercenary, doing jobs for many people just to survive. But when I first met you and Strife, everything changed. Sure, we were all mercs doing work, but…behind our jobs were adventures. We explored most of the world for pony sake. We might as well make a book out of our adventures, but I see we had no time for that.'_

"_Would you two stop it?!" Strife yelled in an annoyed tone as he tried reading a book on the couch while Dream and Magic continue to have a head-to-head pushing contest next to the bathroom. _

'_Well, I must say our adventure brought us this far to knowing each other very well. Magic…I'm sorry on what happened to you to explain why you have such an almighty power, but I am glad you moved on without looking back. And so I will do the same. My first objective on my list was to defeat Grief and I completed that twice. Now my second is to defeat Apathy, but first…I must rid of the competition, starting with the damn wolf.'_

"_How about you stop it, Strife? You're the one being all snarkerish all the time, can't you see that when it comes to breaking and entering into a bathroom, all of life does not matter?!" Magic yelled before ducking along with Dream from a flying katana that pinned to the wall. "Yeah, shoot your damn kitchen utensils to shut us up! I'd have you know, I have a lawyer that will gladly make you go broke before you say, "Damn it?" Grief interrupted causing Magic to faceplant to the ground._

"_Hey, I was going to say that!" Magic yelled glaring up at Dream._

"_Woops, my bad." Dream said in a sarcastic tone, causing Magic to huff out smoke from his nose. The three stood there, staring at each other before laughing, breaking the silence. _

'_Once I take down Apathy, my new objective, and the last of them all…is to finish off where we started, Magic. You are one that I really want to fight.' _

Dream clutched the handle of his blade preparing to swing it as it pointed to the right. He stared straight up feeling the water around him shift violently, but his body remained still. _'I can…see it. That purple lining, I could see his attack!'_ Dream thought leaping up in the speed of a torpedo as the massive ball crashed down in the water, sinking towards him. His sword started to glow brightly as his body was engulfed in a bright light.

Fenrir's eyes widened once he saw bright small ray of light pierced through his gyro-meteor attack. The light touched the center of his chest before widening until it covered his entire body. "W-what is going on?" Fenrir wondered, before gasping once he saw his destructive ball of gravity swirled around before bursting away before they were sucked in by Dream's sword as he continued flying up, straight towards Fenrir. "What, his sword absorbed it?!" He yelled as Dream's shield of light was, too, absorbed into his sword.

'_Magic…Grief…Mom…Dad…Strife…I could see.' He thought as he saw a large speck of light flickering ahead of him in the darkness. _

Clutching his blade tightly, Dream swung it downward, crashing the tip of the blade down on Fenrir's chest. "_Shitstoda_!" He yelled as the blade moved sideways downward before stopping in the center of his stomach. "No, I must continue downward! I will not stop!" He yelled.

"W-what, this is impossible!" Fenrir yelled feeling the blade get through his body.

Dream eyes narrowed as he moved the blade all the down until he made a perfect clean sideway cut. A large gash appeared on the wolf's chest before blood gushed out. Fenrir's eyes were widened with shock as the air became still. His eyes soon widened in the next few seconds as a massive blade crescent shaped beam burst out from his back, angled in the same way the gash was on his chest.

Dream smirked as he slowly fell back, plummeting to the water with Fenrir who remained still. Applejack watched in awe as the two crashed in the calm waters within the hole. While they sank to the depths, straight down to the earth's bed, the sky started to clear out while the tornadoes vanished. The southern pony limped to the edge of the hole and stared down seeing only the surface of the dark waters. The battle was over and the victor was unknown.

When the two adversaries remained settled in the pool's deep, Dream's eyes slowly opened and the light he saw in the darkness was gone. He felt warmth wrapped around his body though, which confused him, but kept him settled still as he was carry up to the surface. When he felt the cold air brush against his coat, he held his blade tightly, as in fear of losing it by the warm grips of the water. He opened his mouth to question what was holding him, but he remained quiet, too tired to speak.

"Don' worry now, I'm a frien' of your crew. I'll take you back home, you hear?" Applejack asked in the darkness as Dream quietly gasped. But he slowly smiled and nodded his head. "I know y'all can't see me, but…don' tell anypony 'bout this, yer hear?" She ordered in a threatening tone. Dream again, slowly nodded his head before falling asleep on her back.

'_Magic…it's up to you now. This war will end once you do the right thing and save the world.' Dream thought in a soft tone. 'And once this war is over, we could continue our adventures together, the three of us.'_

**-To Be Continued-**

**(Only a few chapters away, dear entertained folks. I hope you enjoyed this long fresh taste of adventurous horror that seeks only to entertain and have fun. I bid you adieu.)**


	68. Cometh the Hour (Part β)

**Chapter 68:** Cometh the Hour (**Part β**)

Celestia and Nightmare Moon flew through the streets of _Canterlot_, launching powerful magical beams that struck groups of cult members that flooded the city. The princess of the day and the princess of the night twirled around each other, increasing their accuracy and knocking out a widespread of groups. Once the princesses landed down onto a street, they went back to back and fired more magical blasts. Their eyes were narrowed and shown determination and confidence in winning the battle, but their eyes soon widened once they felt the ground shake and an explosion erupting to the far west. The princesses looked at one another tensed and both went off to the sky, heading towards the mysterious explosion.

The two both stopped at a good distance from the large amount of smoke rising up to the air. There, standing in a large crater full of building and street debris was Lyncro. His eyes were pale revealing that he was still dead but only resurrected from the dead. Hiding in an alley, Eulogy and Maple watched the princesses fly towards him allowing them a chance to head towards the castle unnoticed. Quickly leaping up to the rooftop of a building they were next to, the two started running, leaping from rooftop to rooftop at a fast rate.

'_They managed to take down Erebos, but once they fight Lyncro, they are in for a big surprise.' Eulogy thought as she looked back with a dark grin spread her lips._

"Once we get to the castle, we retrieve his body and get out of here, right?" Maple asked, glancing at Eulogy.

"Yes, I have enough magic to resurrect him and use him to our aid." Eulogy said in a confident tone. "With his power, I can easily bring back many others. I can create my own legion of the dead."

"That means you can even bring Silver back?" Maple asked looking at her shocked.

"Yes, I could, but it will take time. I could only bring ponies that managed to still retain their limbs even after death and it mostly applies to the head. Silver lost his head to that mad pony, so it will be difficult." She said shivering at the thought of Kukoo.

The two suddenly stopped once five cloaked cult members crashed into the building from the air. Looking up, the two gasped spotting a griffin wielding a wakazashi blade that had a beaded string dangling at the end of the handle. The griffin was completely white; exclude the black eye shadow around his eyes and the talon's tips that were painted black. Eulogy silently cursed as she started backing up.

"Who is that?" Maple asked looking at Eulogy frightened.

"He is one of the _Seven Swords_, Helios." Eulogy said before looking around, trying to find another way to avoid him. "I didn't know he was participating in this battle."

"So, what do we do now? There's no way we could take down someone like him?" Maple asked finding their situation nerving for the two both knew they were no match against a _Seven Sword_ member. Eulogy started to think quickly; scanning more of the surroundings before the griffin noticed them.

"Follow me!" Eulogy said as she quickly ran by Maple and leaping off the roof landing in the center of the alley. Maple soon leaped down and landed next to her.

"What now?" Maple asked looking at Eulogy for guidance. She was looking left and right, searching for a possible route out the alley and towards the castle unnoticed. Running left, Maple follow without question, hoping she knew where she was taking her. The necromancer took a left then soon a right, but the alley seemed like an endless maze, extending further away with twisting turns at the end.

'_This is not great; I don't know where this damn alley ends. Who knew this damn city could be so big.' Eulogy thought becoming frustrated with the alley. _

"Eulogy, where are we going?" Maple asked while staring at her friend worried. Eulogy's panicked expression was nothing to be unnoticed for she continued her pace.

"I…I am trying to save us! They are all dead, our friends!" She yelled as tears started to stream down her eyes. Maple stared at Eulogy confused once she watched her cried. "Psionic, March, Insane, Silver, and Nero are all dead, even Helena!"

"That can't be true, you can't be so sure! Besides Silver, the others will never go down that easily!" Maple yelled hoping to enlighten her friend, but all that was mixed in-between relief and fear was driven insanity.

"No, no, no, no, no! A necromancer like I know what is alive and what is not. They are not fresh, they are decayed. Lost, lost I say! Lost from the world of the living and submerged into the world of the abyss. No more will they come back, no more will they share their stories, no more, no more, no more!" She yelled before screaming in a cryptic old-Latin in a fast paced tone.

"Paradise…Azazel promised us paradise, but all I see is insanity. Is that what paradise is like?" Maple wondered as her friend was lost in the absurd madness which driven her to a point that dangerously spoke promising dangers. She had to get her back to reality, but it was too difficult to do so, due to her current state. The frightened mare had no idea what to do, believing that they were the only ones alive. _'I see now…we were only pawns on his chessboard. We were made to fight for him and die for him. But we won't die for him, no, we will live! We will see our own paradise than his!' She thought._

Maple eyes narrowed as she quickly leaped in front of Eulogy's path and right hoof her in the face, knocking her to the side. The necromancer paused while lying on the ground shocked, trying to figure out what happened. Being grabbed from the front, Maple moved her face to face and head-butted her to the ground. The blow stunned the unicorn for a while before being hoofed in the face left and right for a few times. The last blow caused Eulogy to spit out blood while more tears streamed down her face. Looking up, she saw Maple breathing heavily, while staring at her with a painful expression on her face.

"You need to get your act together! Can't you see that you are being played by Azazel? He betrayed us, all of us! We are only pawns toss around to be kill for his amusement! This paradise, which he promised us if we died under his name, was all just a lie. There is no para-dise but madness and death. And…" Maple gritted her teeth before calming down and giving her frightened friend a soft smile, "the only thing that's best to be done about this is to run away and stop fighting; to live out our own lives in our own paradise."

Eulogy eyes that were once widened in fear returned to their normal size calm and relieved. She softly smiled before wiping away her tears. "I-I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. This war, it's gotten to us all." She said chuckling lightly.

"I could see, but not us. Not anymore, we can fight through it and get out alive. Azazel can kiss it if he thinks we are going to die for him." Maple said, smirking at Eulogy. "While that, I can see my sweet Solar!" She giggled. "Do you think he's at the castle?"

"No, I remember March and him fighting and everything went silent after that." Eulogy said, becoming worry about March.

"Silent, what do you mean?" Maple asked getting off of her, allowing the necromancer a chance to get up from the ground.

"I was the pony that brought him back to life when he was hung one-hundred years ago. Fearing he might turn on me, I made sure to enchant a monitoring spell in which I could hear his thoughts and if I hear anything about him plotting to kill me, I will activate his failsafe and kill him on the spot. I am not to be mess with after all when it comes to bringing dead things back to life." She stated proudly.

"So…what was the last thing you heard from him?" Maple asked curiously.

"See you in hell?" She said.

"Those were his final words; March would never say such things to Solar, why would those be his final words?" Maple asked becoming confused.

But as soon as Eulogy opened her mouth, her eyes became widened once she saw a blade pierced through the back of Maple's skull and fly straight pass her right cheek, grazing her. The necro-mancer did not follow where the knife flew, but focused on her collapsing friend that fell with a 'thump' to the ground. Blood formed around Maple as Helios was behind her sitting down, glaring at Eulogy.

"Maple? No, no, not like this." Eulogy muttered starting to tremble in fear once the griffin held out his right talon. His wakazashi floated pass the frightened necromancer that stared at him, traumatized from also the sight of her dead friend. All she could do was stare and feel the darkness in her grow wider, promising only a cold feeling of suffering than salvation from the madness that, before she thought would be grueling, manifested itself so quickly, so strong, so more dangerous than ever, and so more grotesque in nature that caused her the hypocritical guilt that what she done with reanimating bodies for selfish needs was nothing compare to this event.

The poor mare had no time to react quickly for Helios moved fast, with his blade pointed to her left. The mare felt warmth all of a sudden, as the strange feeling morphed into a wet substance trickling down her body and coming out from beneath her cloak. The griffin's small blade dripped blood from only the tip indicating it slashed her, but the slash was no normal graze but a powerful, deep, and painful cut for which caused Eulogy to cry out in pain as her own blood gushed out from a large gash on her chest.

Helios looked back at the rolling pony that continued to scream in agony from the large mortal wound on her chest. "My _Icarus_ can leave a painful burning sensational poison that scorches up the insides slowly while reaching the heart of its victim. You, you brought the dead to life only after figuring out the forbidden spells Queen Iasis kept hidden. They were spells to not only immortality, but to resurrecting the dead. Consider this payback for killing my mother, the very woman who taught you the meaning of love and family."

Eulogy started coughing out blood before crawling towards Maple's corpse. "No, no, no! I can bring her back! Yes, that's it, I can bring her back!" Her tone was pitched high, laced with pain as her mind was blurred from the truth that her friend was long dead and she was going to join her too. "I can bring anything back, I am the greatest necromancer there is to this damn world! My legion of doom dream will come true and I will have every dead thing by my side to serve me, to love me, and to keep me company! To praise me! To praise me! To Praise Me!"

Helios lowered his eyes before flying off into the sky, leaving the dying necromancer to her own state of dementia.

Eulogy rolled onto her back, resting against Maple's body, while staring straight into the sky laughing in a maniacal manner as her pupils shrunk and red veins popped up around her pupils. Her breathing was slowing down as her laugh eventually ceased. Soon, the necromancer remained stiff, staring into the dreadful sky as her life passed on. _'I…I'm coming March, Maple, and Silver. I'm coming to our paradise that we all sought for. I'm coming…home.'_

* * *

><p>Helios landed by the princesses' sides as they watched Lyncro's corpse remain on the ground dead. The two turned to him and nodded, gesturing their victory against the corpse daemon Eulogy resurrected. "Have you handled the problem?" Celestia asked.<p>

"**I hope you killed her brutally, Helios! We will not accept any quick deaths!" Nightmare Moon said in a stern tone. **

The griffin bowed his head to her before smiling softly. "Of course, your highness, it was very painful. She screamed so loudly it was pleasant I tell you. It was as if a song was being made out of her crying voice was all about your beauty." He said.

Celestia rolled her eyes before turning around to look at Lyncro's body, but she soon gasped at the sight of him slowly burning away to ashes.

"Eulogy used spells that reanimates the body of a dead creature but if the user dies, the reanimated creature dies and begins to fade away into ashes forever being gone. She wished for immortality and a world where she ruled with her own legion of corpses, but she was wrong. The only place she took over was the kingdom of _Roseheart_. But that place is long gone; I leveled it down out of mercy for the poor souls she tainted with her madness." Helios said smiling softly at Celestia.

"**How depressing of a wretch she was. She honestly believed she could have such powers? One can't simply be that strong and now she is forever gone. Serves her right, the darkness will be her only afterlife." Nightmare Moon said laughing.**

"Sister, might I add you were just like her." Celestia said glaring at her, disgusted for disrespect for the dead." Nightmare Moon only lifted her nose high up to the air while grinning, revealing her callous emotion. Looking back at Lyncro's corpse, she founded death to be so depressing in any matter. "Rest in peace, to all of you, my fallen ponies."

**-To Be Continued-**


	69. They Understood My Beauty

**Chapter 68.5**

Insane slowly hummed a pleasant tune while leaping from pole to pole. He flipped forward and landed on one hoof, balancing himself on the pole, staring at the two princesses fighting Lyncro that continued to spread with his miasmic body. He grinned before pushing himself down landing on the ground and trotting merrily towards the battle. But he suddenly stopped and narrowed his eyes, spotting Helios fighting alongside them. He sighed and sat down thinking for a while before stomping his hooves in frustration.

"Great, he's here! I might have to change up my plans for now since he can't be affected by my powers." He said backing into an alley. "Though it is not safe to fight, I can at least watch how much he's grown strong since his last fight with Grief."

* * *

><p>Celestia backed away from Lyncro's toxic fumes as he continued trying to land a blow on her. Nightmare Moon was busy with the rest of his miasmic body that head straight towards her in the shape of a serpent. Helios flew around in the air, being chased by one of separating tails of the smoke like serpent. The three were unable to land a blow on him, fearing the poison smoke from his body.<p>

"We need to think this one out, your highness!" Helios yelled looking at Nightmare Moon who gritted her teeth angrily, annoyed from the approaching smog.

"He is right, Nightmare Moon. If we get close to his gases, we will surely die." Celestia said, looking at her before taking off to the air.

Nightmare Moon was not the type to turn tail, but seeing how they were right and how dangerous the daemonic corpse was killing not only her and her sister's guards, but also his brethren and former followers. But their deaths met nothing to her, for the only thing she was worried about was her own life. Seeing the darkness in Lyncro's eyes caused her to shiver, reminding her of the darkness she too was trapped in once she took over Luna and soon Rarity. Gritting her teeth, she decided to take her servant's advice and fly away.

Lyncro's body continued to grow, spreading out more toxic fumes that brought even the pegasi from the sky to cough and fall to their deaths. The three both soon stopped in the middle of the air, and looked at one another. Helios was the first to speak that broke the gazing silence.

"Your highness, I was informed by my informant that Lyncro was killed a month ago in battle against Magic Junk. So, this is just his dead corpse, which means someone probably resurrected him." He said before glancing at the approaching pegasi from the sky. "If you look at his eyes closely, you will notice strange markings around his pupil. In those dark eyes remains a symbol of the user that is manipulating them."

"So, there's a necromancer around here?" Celestia asked.

"**If so, then how do we take him out without getting harm? And where do we find this necromancer?" Nightmare Moon asked.**

Helios looked around before readying his wakazashi. "If we take out the controller of his body, then we can be done. Finding the controller will be difficult, but seeing through his eyes, I recognized the symbol in that dark abyss. I know who controls him, and the one who is controlling him is an old friend of mine." He said.

"**Then do so, eliminate your "friend" and be back here. That is an order from your ruler!" Nightmare Moon ordered as Helios grinned and flew away, heading towards the approaching cult members.**

Celestia glanced back, watching Lyncro approaching them at a fast rate. "Be ready, here he comes!" She said preparing a fire spell. Nightmare Moon smirked and prepared an ice gale spell.

"**It is he, who should be ready, sister!" She yelled firing her spell beside Celestia that fired hers too.**

* * *

><p>Rarity rested against wall exhausted from the last wave of enemies. Pinkie was passed out on top of her couch and Sweetie Belle was busy trying to crawl around in a large cardboard box. The window beside her allowed wind to enter inside her house, brushing against her dirtied coat and bruised body. She shivered lightly before looking outside, staring into the gray sky. She felt a strange feeling growing inside of her at a fast rate as she closed her eyes.<p>

'_What is this?' Rarity thought._

"Rarity…can you…feel it?" Sweetie Belle asked popping out of the box, staring at her worried. Her older sister nodded her slowly while focusing her attention to the sky.

"Something…something strange is going on. I do not know what it is, but I feel it. I feel it for some strange reason and it is so puzzling to even try to decipher it." She said slowly getting up.

* * *

><p>Lyncro stared at the two princesses that continued flying in many directions, avoiding his toxic fumes that morphed into miasmic forms of serpents. Becoming frustrated with their fast timed dodges on his upcoming attacks, Lyncro retracted back all his smoke, causing it to form into a massive sphere. The two princesses paused, preparing to cast another spell, but they were soon caught off guard when small smoke tendrils burst out from many sides of the sphere, grabbing their legs and pulling them straight down to the ground. Celestia and Nightmare Moon cried out in pain once their bodies crashed into the hard cracked cobblestone streets.<p>

Soon, the sphere deformed while slowly receding back into Lyncro's coat. Once the giant cloud of smoke was gone, he slowly proceeded towards them with a dark grin upon his lips. He soon paused and gasped once a large magical force blast hit him in the center of his chest, knocking him back. Getting up from the ground, Nightmare Moon and Celestia started glaring at the daemonic corpse.

"It looks like I am going to have more trouble on you two than I imagine." Lyncro said, getting up from the ground shocking the two. "What's the matter, shock that a dead creature like I can talk still even if they are dead?" He asked chuckling lightly at their horrified expression. "You know why I am considered the daemon of lust?" He asked beginning to walk towards them, "Because, I lust for not only attention, but pleasure in the fear of many others who trembled before me."

Lyncro started to laugh once he began running towards them, but he soon stopped feeling his heart pulse in a strange way. He stopped only five meters away from them. His eyes started to shake as the insides painfully shifted. He clutched his stomach and soon coughed out a black liquid substance that burnt away the stone street. "W-what…is this possible? Did she…die?" He muttered looking around frantically.

"This is now our chance!" Celestia said flying towards with her horn pointed and ready to impale while Nightmare Moon flew above her. Lyncro growled as a large amount of smoke burst out from the sides of his shoulder blades while poison smoke shot out his mouth. The princess of nightmares flew up while Celestia dodged and casted a magical force spell, that blew away most of the poison to him.

"I will not allow myself to lose from these kids!" Lyncro yelled as he sucked in his poison smoke and fired large balls of poison smoke bombs. Celestia quickly cast a shield spell, causing the smoke bombs to explode on impact and spread around her. "That is not-spahk!" He was cut was cut off once he felt a sharp pain pierced through his back and out his chest. His eyes widened as blood seeped out his mouth, dripping to the ground.

"**You are one foolish daemon. You left your back wide open." Nightmare Moon said as her wings flapped, sending the smoke from the sides of his back away.**

"How, how did you managed to stab me if you didn't went through me?" He asked.

"It was simple, she launched a spell that managed hit you without going through you. I used a fire spell to enhance its effects. Once we gained proof that we could now physically hit you, we did not hesitate in launching out a charging attack. Soon, once your body coughed out that strange blood, we assumed that your controller was taken care of. Now, since your controller is dead, and we can actually hurt you, if you put it all together…we can kill you." Celestia said panting lightly from the overused magic as she dispersed her shield allowing it to spread out the poison smoke.

"So…here I am going to die like this after being outsmarted by rotten uncivilized brats." He said in a bitter tone. But while gritting his teeth in pain and anger, his smoke faded away with the winds as his body returned to its normal state. He looked up, with his mouth open. His body started to tremble as his eyes started to shake. Nightmare Moon pulled out her horn allowing his body to fall flat to the ground. She smirked and flew to her sister's side, looking at Lyncro who was still breathing.

"I don't know how old you are, but I could already see how Magic defeated you. You judged too much, believing you were going to win by your dangerous power that had a downfall. Tell us, what happen. Why did your body not phase through that spell?" Celestia asked in a calm tone, lowering to a non-threatening level.

Lyncro eyes moved down to her as his lids slowly lowered. "I can only use my powers for a limited amount of time. If I were use it in phasing through attacks while also attacking it takes up too much of my energy. That is why I use to enter into dreams. I am not the most powerful god there is to the Samuelnist cult, but my works are memorable. My works are but beauty you can never imagine. But only two of you creatures in this planet do." He said chuckling lightly but his voice was laced with pain.

"Two?" Celestia questioned.

"Yes…two, two creatures that I…I…" He paused and closed his eyes frowning. "I am so proud of making a contract with." He said as his voice became low and soon his breathing stopped. He remained stiff with a soft smile to be left on his once-again dead body. The wind started to pick up as the two princesses were left confused by his final words.

* * *

><p>"Rarity, why are you crying?" Sweetie Belle asked looking at her shocked.<p>

Rarity blinked twice and glanced at Sweetie Belle confused. "A-am I?" She asked quickly trotting to the mirror, spotting a few tears dripping down from her face. "I am…I do not know, Sweetie Belle. I do not know." She muttered wiping her tears away. "I wish I did though."

'_I wish I did, but something in me is making me feel like I do not want to know.'_

**-To Be Continued-**


	70. Cometh the Hour (Final Part)

**Chapter 70:** Cometh the Hour (Part **α**)

Being blown through five buildings and into the streets, Magic Junk, essemancer of _Paradise_ quickly rebounded from the ground and landed on his feet causing a trail of dust to float up to the air. Once he was on his feet, he looked up with a smirk upon his face, staring straight ahead, through the large holes formed from his impact, at Azazel; the daemon god of atrocities. The two readied their weapons, Magic's being a halberd, and Azazel's being a claymore; and at the same time which caused the ground beneath them to shake, dashed at one another. They clashed their weapons in midair, sending a massive sphere shaped shockwave that blew away most of the unknown ruin's buildings. The two landed on the ground and leaped back before taking a deep breath in and blowing out a massive fireball that crashed into each other sending a massive explosive inferno around. The two fired another fireball, two times larger than the last one, and once those massive balls of flames rammed against each other, the area went up in flames as debris flew around covered in fire.

Magic and Azazel both ran at each other, blocking and clashing their weapons at one another, while leaping around in the burning pit of the inferno. Azazel grinned madly at Magic who stared at him with a determine face to victory. Both of them, powerful and dangerous, were at a stalemate that the two continue trying to break. But no success was promise for their crushing blows, devastating shockwaves, and powerful beams of mass destruction were not enough to overpower the other. At first, the essemancer thought he could pull off many powerful moves and surprising attacks on Azazel, but he was shocked to see Azazel planned the same. The two unleashed rippling attacks that started to tear holes in the sky and destroyed many areas of the ruined city, it was a matter of time that the two's attacks was going to destroy the entire realm if not one manage to overpower the other.

* * *

><p>From a safe distance, Samuel pointed his scythe at dark shadowy creatures that emerged out from the ground. He gritted his teeth and swung his scythe unleashing a crescent beam that flew towards them, slicing them in half. Once they fell to the ground dead, they faded away, allowing him way to Twilight. He sighed and started running ahead only to feel a large amount of disturbing energy up in his path that was familiar to the strange creatures he killed.<p>

'_They must be creatures Azazel summoned to stall me. It does not matter, I will slice anything down that gets in my way to Twilight!' Samuel thought becoming annoyed._

Sensing energy ahead was only a warning for him to take considering since more of the strange dark shadowy creatures emerged out from the ground, increasing in numbers, while taking the shapes and forms of large monsters, both humanoid and pony, and alien from most worlds he had never once seen. Shaking his head, he had no time to worry what shapes and forms these creatures took, he had to get to Twilight. Readying his scythe, he dashed forward and sliced each one into large proportions that they faded away, but each one sliced, more emerged from the ground standing in his path. They were not attacking, but their disturbing energy was only making Samuel annoy that he continue his endless barrage of mutilation upon the shadowy creatures.

The god of life and death twirled his scythe and slammed the end to the ground sending a wave of energy around him that washed away the shadow creatures allowing him passage. Snapping his wings, bone wings burst out his back, stretching wide, before each wing flapped simultaneously. Wind started to gather beneath him before he dashed off ahead. The same energy was felt again, causing Samuel to ready his scythe for up ahead he spotted more creatures made of shadows emerging from objects. Each one was suddenly slashed and soon they vanished once he passed by them in jet speed.

'_Their energy, it's dark and dangerous, but why aren't they attacking me? What are they planning?' He thought becoming suspicious of their strange appearance._

He soon stopped causing dust around him to scatter, once he spotted a large shadowy glob of darkness forming out of the ground. It was accumulating to a large mass that was grotesque to him as well as shocking. He readied his scythe but was not ready for a surprise attack from the unknown creature's attack once it launched a large sticky black tentacle out from the ground beneath him. The blow smacked him far into the buildings to his right before he landed on a building's wall, causing it to dent. He stared up ahead and gasped, spotting the incoming tentacle, and quickly leaped into the air dodging it.

"That, what is this thing that you summoned, brother?!" Samuel muttered in shock as the tentacle chased him while he flew back towards its owner.

Buildings around him were suddenly destroyed once more tentacles, larger, wider, and on fire, burst out from the grounds taking out buildings that stood in its path from below. Each one attack, one by one, but the angel of death quickly maneuvered through their openings with ease, only to be outmatched by the increase in numbers. Each massive appendage of the unknown terror closed in, crushing the ground and tearing apart the streets; Samuel gasped as he was knocked into these devastating streets, joining along their destruction.

Soon, a bright dark light blasted through the tentacles, allowing Samuel freedom out of their crushing confinement. He flew towards the glob of darkness while being quick in dodging the surprising attacks its multiple tentacles had brought up from stone depths. Any tentacle that got in his way was slashed in half by his sharp scythe or blasted away by his dark beams of light. Finally gaining a close advantage to attack it, he threw his scythe towards the massive unknown creature and pressed his palms together. "I will erase you!" He yelled as the scythe went inside the glob of darkness and exploded, eradicating both it and the tentacles it summoned. Part of the area was either in craters or buried in rumbles, but Samuel knew where his scythe was bury under and held out his right palm. Soon, it burst out from the debris of ancient rock and was grabbed by his hand, just before he swung it to the side with his wings stretched wide.

"No matter what you are, you stood no chance against me!" Samuel said in a prideful tone before flying off towards Twilight.

* * *

><p>Azazel leaped back before blocking an attack upside down from Magic that appeared behind him, swinging his halberd. The two leaped back and quickly dashed forward, but neither swung their weapons once they got close; instead they crashed their foreheads together causing the ground beneath them to press down, cracking apart.<p>

"Amazing, your power comes dangerously close to mine! Tell me, ain't this my brother power?" Azazel asked as he started moving forward, pushing Magic back as his feet scrapped through the ground.

"You can say that pretty much. He gave me this since he mentioned you having the ability to perceive through my essemancy. So, he gave me this, it boost me up pretty well, but honestly, I am sure I can kick your ass with or without it." Magic said, smirking at him as he began pushing him back, using his head.

The two both stood still as their energy caused the ground to press even further down. They both soon leaped back and readied their weapons, just before running left. "Well then, take his power with some gratitude, because I am about to turn the tables with you!" Azazel yelled leaping into the air and conjuring up five claymores.

Magic stopped dead his tracks before staring at Azazel confused. His eyes soon widened once he noticed the daemon god's body glowing purple while the swords rotated around his back. Black tattoos formed on his face in shapes of tribal marks symbolizing godhood and almighty. The swords soon broke into small shards before deforming into purple miasma that turned into wings. They stretched out, eleven feet wide and seven feet long; his hands were covered in the same strange purple miasma that glowed like aura.

"This is my _Sin _state…level 2." He said in a proud tone before moving his arms back in an X pattern.

"Level 2…what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Magic asked becoming confused.

Azazel smirked as more wings made of the same purple miasmic aura appear instantly on his back, stretching four times longer and wider than the other pair. Chunks of the ground began rising as dark and light energy swirled up in the air towards him. The sound of a cacophony hymn echoed in the air as Magic looked around, feeling the ground beneath him break apart and rise to the air. Glaring at Azazel, he readied his halberd after spinning it around and pointing it straight at him.

"Know true despair, for it is the only thing you will ever feel when you die!" Azazel yelled firing massive purple beams at Magic who leaped onto rock to rock, dodging the blast of purple beam that obliterated the ground below.

'_Got to avoid that damn beam, I could feel his energy rising at a fast rate as well. Hmm, what can I do to out-top this chump? Perhaps release most of Samuel's energy and let most of my energy kick in, but that means he will sense it and easily spot out any changes to reality, if I were to go all out. I got to play it safe here, maybe…yeah…maybe that might work. I will combine as much power of Samuel's and mine until it is enough to bring this guy to the ground!'_

Magic leaped into the air and stabbed the side of the beam before morphing his feet into fire and surfing on the fire towards him. His halberd began glowing as he chucks it like a javelin straight towards Azazel. His wings blocked the halberd, destroying it instantly, but he was caught off-guard once the essemancer leaped in the air and brought down his right heel on his head. The blow was enough to stun the daemon, allowing Magic time to unleash a ferocious combo of kicks before swinging one final kick knocking Azazel away.

He was not done, though; forming a circle with two of his hands separately, he launched a large pink fireball that soon exploded into a volleyball sized meteor shower that rain down on Azazel who plummeted. Taking a deep breath, he began blowing out bubblegum before quickly grabbing each pink sticky side and starting to twist and turn it until it became another halberd. Magic bit down on the string of gum connected to the bladed staff and chuck it at the down god after barrage of the devastating meteor shower. On the butt of the staff, a long strand of gum was connected to the essemancer's right palm as the halberd crashed into the massive wings blocking Azazel.

"Think again!" Azazel yelled as he fired a long string of purple fire that trailed up the massive line of gum. Magic narrowed his eyes as he cocked his fist back. Suddenly, metal plates appeared next to his left fist and connected to it, forming a metal fist. This caused the daemon god to become confuse as Magic punched the fire and fired the metal fist gauntlet straight towards him, taking the fire along with him.

"I am not finish yet," He spoke, "TAKE THIS!" He pulled back his halberd that went under the gauntlet as it continued towards Azazel in a dangerous speed that caused it to catch fire. He swung his halberd and slung it straight towards the gauntlet. The tip of the blade pierced through the middle knuckle part of the gauntlet as the halberd increased its speed and power.

Azazel gritted his teeth blocking it with his wings, but they suddenly cracked, shocking him before they exploded sending him back through the ground, bouncing along the shattered surface before catching his balance. The daemon god was covered in scratches but had broken miasmic wings that slowly formed back to their original state.

'_He picked up on the wings, not bad. But, blocking is not all they can do for me.' Azazel thought._

The daemon placed his palms together and soon his wings fired showers of fire balls. Magic dashed down to them, dodging each one, before kicking a fireball straight at him. He was caught by surprise once Azazel's wings closed in, absorbing the deflected purple fireball. Once Magic got close to swing an attack, the wings opened quickly and Azazel thrust his conjured claymore forward, catching the essemancer by surprise.

'_Damn it!' Magic thought in shock as his eyes widened._

* * *

><p>Twilight opened her eyes slowly spotting Azazel using his scythe as leverage, helping him towards her. She was sitting down from the top of a hill that had a great viewpoint of the entire unknown ruins. Once the daemon god reached her, he sat down by her side, out of breath from the large amount of energy used on the strange shadowy creatures and flying. Glancing at her, he noticed she was softly smiling at him, happy to see him before her. It was the second time they came face to face.<p>

"It's nice to see you again, Twilight." Samuel said in a soft tone reaching out to her with his left hand, but he slowly fell. She quickly caught him with her back and moved him to the side so he could rest his back against the right side of her stomach.

"It's been so long, so, so long. It's been two years already and we finally meet up on the same day I first signed the contract." She said staring at the ground.

Samuel could sense the dread in her tone, noticing the changing features on the mare's face. Her smile, replaced with a frown, hid no details of sorrow and grief. He knew why she was here; putting her life on the line even when her life was set since they met. Samuel rested his hand on her cheek and closed his eyes.

"Twilight, you read the letter Tremor wrote, didn't you?" He asked.

"Yes, I did, and I was shock at first, but it took time for me to just move on with it. But I don't think the others will move on like I did." She said looking at him.

"I see, after the problems my brother and me caused, I would not blame their reaction if they were ever to find out." Samuel said lowering his hand from her cheek and looking up at the red sky.

"Especially Spike, he will be devastated. But…there is a choice to this, isn't there?" She asked glancing at him.

Samuel lowered his head, staring at the ground as the wind began to pick up, blowing against them, "Yes, there is a choice upon your condition," He began, "But the problem about this is you can only pick one."

"I see." Twilight muttered staring down at the ground.

"I am sorry, for abandoning you, "You don't have to be sorry, for I understand." Twilight interrupted him. He looked at her confused as she return a pleasant smile and stared at the sky. He could feel her tail slowly wagging, brushing against him, indicating that she was in peace.

"Twilight, the contract says that once you sign your blood, you are forever bind to your contractor. What they can do to you, must not be question or deny. But even if it binds you like that, it can give abilities not normally seen in your world from others. But beyond great power and binds, there is one thing the contracts contains that no contractor is allow to mention…that is the choice to become a god or goddess, or be free of their contract; thus being strip of their powers and given 45 years to live before dying of a heart-attack."

"That choice, there is always a drawback, huh, Lord, "Don't call me that, just Samuel." He said causing her to pause and chuckled lightly.

"If I were to pick becoming a goddess, then that means I can never see my friends again and be sent to a world that needs my guidance." She said in a sadden tone, staring at the ground. "What ails me about this is the fact that if I pick either of them, I will be away from my friends and face darkness for Phoeynxi will drag my soul through the gates of the underworld." She said closing her eyes.

"Twilight, do you know where a god goes when they are kill?" He asked.

"Where?" She asked looking at him interested.

"Where you will go to once you die. We gods will not be reincarnated, resurrected, or granted another chance in life. No, we will be at peace, unable to contact those from the living realm. We will forever be in _Lar's_ world, drifting down the river…the river to the afterlife." Samuel said, "So, now that you know, what will you do?"

Twilight opened her eyes and smiled softly at Samuel again before nuzzling his neck. "The answer is obvious, is it not?" She asked as she felt his hand resting on her head. "I have decided…that…I…"

* * *

><p>Magic held the side of the blade tightly, preventing it from proceeding forward into his chest. Blood started slipping out from the sides, dripping onto the ground as he breathed heavily, staring down at the blade startled. Azazel, who held the handle of the blade, started laughing before silencing himself with a maniacal grin that stared deep into his eyes with promising malice and callous destruction.<p>

"That was close, ya know, I'm shock that I am actually bleeding from this blade." Magic said looking at Azazel.

"This blade is made of my brother's blood. It can kill anything and since you are a reality warper, I can kill you with ease. That is if you were to get stab or decapitated with this blade." Azazel said before flapping his wings sending a powerful gust that blew the essemancer back. Magic quickly landed on his feet and summoned another halberd into his hands as the daemonic god got up from the ground.

"I am glad you made this far, but I am going to finish this once and for, "SHISTODA!" Azazel was cut off once he felt a large blast of energy blow him back. His body dug deep in the ground before emerging out, glaring at his attacker. Magic smirked slamming the butt of his staff on the ground.

"You truly underestimated _Paradise_, Azazel." The owner's voice was calm as swords appeared in the air, pointing down at the daemonic god. The owner was Strife and by his side was Dream, holding his blade tightly in his mouth.

"The price of this is death." Dream said as him and Strife got ready to attack.

"I will kill three of you and soon, I will eliminate everything you cherish!" Azazel yelled as the swords came down. His wings quickly blocked them, but they soon glowed brightly red, exploding; shattering his wings into pieces before Dream appeared in front of him while he remained stun, and swing his blade against his chest, slashing across his chest and knocking him away. Magic dashed forward before stabbing his halberd in the ground. The essemancer quickly leaped on top of the halberd's end and leaped up to the air, heel dropping on Azazel's bleeding chest. The impact caused his back to collide into the ground, sending him further down into the earth.

"Hell yeah, that's how we do it! Glad you two are alive!" Magic said looking at them with his cheerful smile.

"I am not allowed to die, for Death is not able to kill me." Dream said smirking as Strife nodded his head.

"Dream, you don't look like yourself; wake up from a nightmare?" Magic asked walking towards him.

Dream shook his head and softly chuckled. "I am blind; I believe my brother cast some kind of curse on me when I finally put him at rest." Dream said.

"Whatever it was, it seemed like Azazel's doing, but it might not be him." Strife said.

"Well then, I will see if I can solve it after, "Damn foolish creatures!" Azazel's angry voice cut Magic off. The three turned to Azazel emerging out from the hole. The wound on his chest healed but scratches and bruises remained on his body.

Magic cracked his neck and readied his halberd he summoned by his side. "You know what…let's cut the chat and kick this guy's ass, what say y'all?" Magic asked, glancing at Strife and Dream as they both nodded their heads.

**-To Be Continued-**


	71. SIN

**Chapter 71:** The Three Messengers versus the Fallen Angel

Blood fell to the ground as the young boy, Azazel, stared down at the grass. In front of him was his brother Samuel, with a metal black staff in his right hand, staring at him with a stern expression. Watching them, from the distance of the grassy plain; east of the massive sequoia wilderness, was a woman in a white hooded robe. The sky was gray, covered in clouds that poured down rain upon the two that stood feet from feet from each other, and as Azazel looked up at his brother, exhausted and angry, all he could see was the same expression that never changed. It was mocking and yet an insult without words being strung to him.

He heard a rough, deep, demanding masculine voice that came from the direction of the woman that smiled at the two while the hood covered the upper-part of her face. It yelled, "Get up, Azazel, fight him until you both bleed out," he continued with more force in his tone, "Fight him until one of you are at the state of near-death!"

Such words were treated respectfully by Azazel who picked himself up and readied his fists, preparing to attack Samuel who remained still. Taking a step forward, he swung his right fist, but his brother sway to the left and slammed the side of the staff at his stomach before hitting his back, forcing him back down to the ground. The young child picked himself up, coughing out blood in the process, but remained confident in winning this fight with his brother, but he was brought down to the ground again once he felt the cold hard steel hit his back. But again, he got up with a painful struggle, only to be this time hit in the chest by the staff and roundhouse kick in the stomach, knocking him back to ground. He paused from getting up again once he spotted the tip of the staff pointing at his face.

"Stay down," Samuel began, "you know you can't win, so the best thing you can do is stay down and surrender, unless you really want to bleed to a near-death state." His words caused the bruised boy to tremble while biting his lip. He hated this side of his brother and founded it revolting.

"I rather bleed to a near-death state then surrender, brother." Azazel spoke in a cold tone before roaring, launching himself at him. Samuel did not hesitate to jab his staff into his brother's stomach, stunning him as well as knocking the air right out of him. He sighed and moved it back before smacking the left side of his cheek, sending him farther back to the side. Azazel remained still on the ground, breathing slowly, while bleeding out his mouth.

"Reckless," Samuel said in a cold tone glaring at him with his daemonic eyes that pierced through many souls, "you act on impulse without thinking like your opponent. You move when there is no need to move and when there is need, you ruin the chances of actually landing a blow on the enemy, do you see how different we are, brother? I was made a god to put you in place and many who act like you. All by balance, which remain absolute and better than simply the barbaric atrocities you were chosen to guide." His words struck hard through the young daemon god's head as he finally manage to bring himself up from the ground. Samuel pointed his staff and narrowed his eyes as they started to glow.

Azazel gasped unable to block the attack in time as Samuel appeared before him, jabbing the pole again into his stomach, but this time it blew him back, leaving a trail of dirt and torn grass behind. He got up from the ground coughing up more blood, but soon spat out more after his brother appeared in front of him, hitting him from side to side with the powerful staff just before knocking him away. The young daemon god of balance quickly threw his staff like a javelin at his brother's stomach that knocked him further back into a tree next to a massive black wolf that had black-fire like fur along with six legs.

The young one got up from the ground as the staff by his side floated towards Samuel's left hand. When he got up, he glared at his brother who proceeded towards him with large wings opening out his back. The wolf looked at him as the woman rested her hands on the side of his neck, unscathed by the fire that burn so brightly. Azazel did not looked up to the wolf, but felt his gaze glaring down on him, causing his skin to become chill in fear.

"Why do you remain hesitant, if you plan on winning," The large wolf, who was the owner of the rough voice, asked, "do you see any way in winning against your brother, or do you see only his victory to being inexorable, thus, you remain on the ground cold in fear?" Azazel did not know which one to agree with for he was frozen in fear. His fear caused him to lose his train of thought, and remained unable to think of any solution to win or avoid any more attacks his brother was capable of unleashing to reduce him to nothing more than a bloody pulp.

Time was not pleasant, though, for Samuel appeared in front of him with his staff in the air, bringing it down as his brother slowly reacted. The crashing steel that hit so hard on his skull forced him into the ground with a powerful thud. Azazel remained still as a small pool of blood formed around his head. The wolf sighed and looked at the woman who continued to smile at Azazel and Samuel.

"That is enough; it seems you need more training, Azazel. How can you become a god of atrocities if you are unable to keep yourself on your feet? Samuel, take your brother back to the _Tree of Terra_, be sure that he is healed and ready for training tomorrow." The large wolf ordered.

Samuel nodded his head before picking up his brother, carrying him away on his right shoulder. But no one noticed that Azazel was still awake and quiet. He was conscious and stared at the ground while the blood from his forehead and bit above it from the edges of his head dripped to the ground. He gritted his teeth, filled with anger and jealousy upon his brother's strength that he covets. It was a matter of time before he soon turned the tide on Samuel.

* * *

><p><span>Present Time<span>

Azazel breathed heavily as he stared at the three foes before him that brought trouble on his plans for too long. "Enough of this," He began as he placed his palms together, "I will drown you in fire, now, _Sea of Hades!_" He yelled as his wings expanded wider before bursting into a sea of purple burning fire that headed in all directions.

Magic quickly grabbed Dream before flying into air while Strife leaped on a shields, he summoned by his side. Once the wave of forever burning fire passed by, they incinerated the shields left behind. Magic and Strife stared in shock at the massive crater that was turned to a pool of purple fire that swirled in a spiral. Azazel soon emerged out of it, staring up at them while his wings flapped.

"Let's get him!" Magic yelled throwing Dream who readied his sword that started to glow. Once Dream clashed his blade with Azazel's that used it to block him, Strife summoned five short swords and launched them straight towards the daemon god. Magic accompanied the swords with his halberd ready, and together, they both hit the wings that blocked anyone's persistence to hit him. The swordspony had trouble hitting him due to the fast movement of Azazel's swordsmanship. Landing a final blow, Dream was pushed back by Azazel while the burning wings opened, sending Magic back with him.

Magic quickly caught Dream and balance himself in the air staring up at Azazel who laughed at them. "Is that all you have," He continued, "I have a lot to reveal to you three, so please…unleash your true potential on me!"

His insults formed in a taunting motion angered Strife as he summoned twelve blades of many varieties and launched them all at once at the laughing maniac. Dream was toss the air, allowing him to emit a powerful bright blue crescent beam that headed straight towards Azazel, and while the beam headed towards him, companied by Strife's weapons, Magic threw his halberd like a javelin that turned into a bright yellow flash of light.

"PIKA-PIKA!" Magic yelled as the halberd of powerful bright photo energy, along with his teammates' attacks, collided into Azazel's wings, exploding on impact. The explosion sent a powerful gust of wind that caused the three to cover their faces. Once the gust ceased, they watched as Azazel's wings fell apart and soon grew back.

"No matter what you do," He started to laugh, "I will block and repair these wings!" Azazel soon opened his wings and vanished in a spark of fire before appearing behind Dream and swinging his blade. Magic quickly intervene and blocked the attack, being blown back, colliding with Dream's back, plummeting to the ground. Strife called out their names but quickly summoned five shields to block Azazel's quick timing attacks after appearing nearby him.

'_Damn it, he's faster than I imagine! How is that possible?' Strife thought in a state of confusion as he continued blocking attacks._

Azazel's continuous attacks did not allow Strife any time to counter or get into offense, thus trapping him in defense that was sure to break soon. And after a few thirty seconds, it did, for Azazel appeared in front of Strife punching him straight in his snout, sending him far down. The daemon god laughed again before firing a shower of fireballs from his wings that headed straight down at the telummancer quickly.

Magic appeared in front of Strife spinning his halberd like a propeller, knocking away the incoming fireballs while grabbing Strife's hoof with his feet, holding him up in the air. Looking down, he gave him a cheerful smile, before gasping, focusing his attention to the sky where Azazel remained at.

Purple fire continued to swirl around him in a miasmic form as his wings continued to flap. The essemancer started to study the patterns of the strange fire before glancing down at Strife who summoned a shield beneath his hooves and landed on it. "Oi, Strife, noticed anything strange about his body?" He asked.

Strife looked at Azazel carefully before nodding his head. "He uses it as his own line of defense before switching it off to offense. Remember how his wings protected him and when they exploded, they knocked him back?" He asked looking at Magic.

"Yeah," Magic said, "I remember that, it also knocked him away."

"Well, look at this as some sort of pattern. If we can destroy his defense, we can harm him and if he changes his line to offense, then one of us needs to attack him while protecting one another." Strife said summoning three spears and one katana. The three spears glowed yellow while the katana remained normal.

Magic smirked and readied his halberd, pointing it straight at the daemon god. "I think I know what you mean. Alright, everything is set up with Dream, so I will be the attacker and you the defense breaker, got it?" He asked.

Strife nods his head and fires his glowing spears. Magic quickly followed them behind, while summoning another halberd into his hands, holding each one tightly. He soon leaped on top of the middle spear and rode it as it flew with the other two towards Azazel, but once they reached Azazel, he leaped off them and into the air. The wings blocked the spears as Azazel quickly blocked an attack from the air from Magic.

"Fool, you think that will, wait, what the?!" Azazel gasped once he noticed the spears beginning to drill through his wings. He soon looked up and saw Magic beginning to ascend in the air while his halberds remained stuck to his claymore. The two ax-spears started to glow and soon exploded, stunning Azazel. His wings were unable to hold back the drilling spears that finally blew through them, impaling his shoulders and stomach. Azazel coughed out blood while staring at Strife shocked.

"Take this!" Strife yelled launching the katana in great speed, but it was caught by a large purple fire tail similar to the miasma that formed his wings. Magic and Strife both gasped, shocked that he hid a tail from their sights.

His wings began forming on his back while his tail incinerated the katana to ashes. Azazel grinned at their shocked expressions, finding their puzzled moods to being his reason to give out a mirthful laughter laced in the dark depths with a sardonic smile on the side that expressed his pure amusement at their attempts to harm him. But he was cut short of this amusement once he felt cold steel come down his back in a fast motion just before pain swallowed up his nerves causing him to only remain quiet and shock. He looked back at the causer of such and pain and saw Dream with his blade already down dripping blood from the tip.

"_Heaven's Falling Feather!_" Dream yelled as blood came out Azazel's wound. The daemon god coughed out blood before his purple fire vanish, returning him to his normal state as he plummeted. Dream was quickly caught by Magic and held in the air as Azazel entered into the pool of his burning fire with a loud thud that cause most of the fire to storm out before returning back into its pit. The three landed on the ground and started breathing heavily; after using a lot of energy, the three were tired.

"I think the plan worked pretty well." Strife said smirking at Dream who chuckled lightly at him.

"I thought I was a goner for a second there after he incinerated the katana. You turned me into a katana after you sent the decoy at Azazel. After you teleported it to Magic's side once he left behind his halberds that blinded the daemon, Magic quickly readied me and threw me down, turning me back to normal in the process, and that was where I struck when Azazel did not noticed." Dream said stabbing his blade on the ground before sitting by its side.

"He had that coming, sucks that he is still alive." Magic said summoning another halberd, but this one had a yellow and black feather connected to a string that was wrapped around it. The three stared at the massive pit of inferno, waiting for the daemon god that still managed to stay alive from their surprise attack.

* * *

><p>'<em>My blood is not special like yours brother. It is the opposite, you see? Your blood, if made into any sort of weapon, can kill anything. Mine, however, can only bring anything back to life or heal it. The only thing it can't do is heal me, for that, it requires energy, instead of it automatically doing it. You are unaffected by your blood's effects unless someone makes it into a weapon and uses it upon you, but if the blood of yours is still inside of you, its effects are nullify. Does that sound atrocious and strange?<em>

'_I, the great daemon god of atrocities, carrying the blood that can save anything; while you, the daemon god of balance, carries the blood that kills anything, what do you see in that brother? Heh, amazing, I envy that brother, but do not think that is the only thing I envy. There are more things that you have that I wish I had. But I no, that…those things that you have is something I can never have. What do you think of that, brother?_

'_You were always stronger than me. I hated that a lot, as well as your damn attitude. You acted as if you were born perfect, better than me. You never took the time to help me out when I needed it the most. You left me to die in the dust, but I lived, hating you, planning every second in my life to kill you. You drove me to this, brother. You always had.'_

Azazel eyes slowly opened as his pupils became slit. His stomach started to rise before deflating as his heart made powerful thumps. Azazel soon opened his mouth and fingers escaped the darkness of his throat, pushing back his mouth without tearing apart his skin. Soon, as he made regurgitating noises, a head, matching his emerged out his throat, covered in saliva. It took a few minutes for the entire body, wearing black pants with a white strap as belt and a fishnet shirt, to finally emerge out of a flat body of Azazel that looked like a sack of skin, for the one that came out was him, clean of bruises and scratches.

"Now," He began before pressing his right palm against his face, blocking his right eye's vision, "I will make you feel the same, brother." He said, before pulling out his eye with his thumb. Once his eye was pulled out, blood dripped down the empty socket as the purple fire started being sucked inside the hollow darkness.

* * *

><p>The original crew of <em>Paradise<em> stared in shock as Azazel walked out the massive pit after sucking every floating purple miasma. Once it was all gone, he placed his eye back in its hollow and summoned his claymore, clutching it tightly in his right hand. The three felt his energy becoming powerful than it was last time and remained on defense. They were unsure why his energy increased, but they were sure he was ready to pull out attacks that might overwhelm them if they were not careful.

Azazel soon stopped only twenty-five feet away from them before pointing his claymore and grinning madly at them. "So," He started in a calm tone, "which of you wants to die by my _Sin State 3_ form," He asked before readying his claymore. "Hmm," He looked at each of them before glaring at Magic and then yelling, "HOW ABOUT YOU?"

The essemancer had no time once he saw Azazel appeared in front of him with a large black sphere in his right palm, swirling while emitting a cacophony sound of screeching electricity and a howling squall. Magic was suddenly blown far back, crashing into a large rocky wall, denting it. He instantly fell flat to the ground, returning to his pony form while coughing out blood. Strife gasped, before attempting to attack Azazel, but he, too, was not quick to defend himself from a fast attack as the daemonic god appeared behind him, bringing his sword down.

Dream quickly intervene and blocked the blade, just before Strife summoned two spears by the swordspony's side that thrust upward. They manage to cause Azazel to leap away, missing though, but managing to push him from causing any further damage. Strife looked at Magic shocked, seeing him having trouble getting up from the ground.

"Magic," He called, "Magic, can you get up?!" The essemancer glanced up as blood dripped down his lips. He had no time to talk for Azazel appeared from the air crashing the same attack he used on him from before on his back, causing him to cry out in pain, before being blown further away into the large crater.

"Syoku…Sphere." Azazel said as he pointed his claymore at Strife, "Also known as Oblivion Sphere."

Dream gritted his teeth, feeling Magic's energy low, but dangerously close to being nearly gone. He move his head to where he last heard Azazel and started to demand him answers to his strange move. "What the hell did you do to Magic? How come he is in a lot of pain?"

Azazel started walking towards them slowly as he held his claymore tightly in his right hand. "The **Syoku Sphere** is no ordinary move that a reality warper like Magic can avoid. It nulls the abilities one like him would have and attacks without anything preventing it. There are three versions of the Syoku, though, and I used the first one on him, the second one on all of you, and the last on _New Trot City_." He said holding up another **Syoku Sphere**.

"Dream, you have to check on Magic. If this guy can break through his essemancy just like that, then that means the fool is really hurt!" Strife said summoning two more spears before pointing all four at the approaching daemon. Dream nodded and ran towards the crater where he sensed Magic's energy from.

"So…you challenge me alone?" Azazel asked in an amused tone, pointing his claymore at him before stopping twenty-five feet away from.

"If it means protecting that reckless foal, yeah, I do." Strife said as his spears started glowing red and blue.

"Well then," Azazel chuckled, "let's see if you can survive!" He dashed towards him and swung his blade.

**-To Be Continued-**

**(I have to state a fact here: The formatting system on this site is not really great. I think it should be fix. Have a great day now.)**


	72. The Decisions

**Chapter 72:** The Decision

Wind continued to blow against Strife's body as he rested against the bark of his mother's tree, sleeping peacefully. He soon awoke slowly opening his eyes, taking in the environment before him, only to spot a large purple portal up ahead. He softly smiled and soon gotten up from the ground, limping towards the portal. But before he finally made it and took his steps towards it, he glanced back and frowned at his mother's tree. It was the last time he was going to see it in such remarkable scenery and the best he can do was take in his last final moments and admired such beauty that had him remember his past.

He closed his eyes and turned his towards the portal, walking inside of it, but before he vanished into whatever plains it was taking him, he heard, _"You've grown so strong, Strife,"_ which caused him to turned his head back, only capturing a small obscure figure next to the tree. The portal was close now, thus, securing any imagery on the night Cliffside world he was in. Everything became dark around him and soon light started to follow, allowing a new field to settle beneath his hooves and around him.

Strife's eyes lowered as he began thinking about the strange mare's voice that echoed, accompanied by a stallion's voice that matched his father. He shook his head and began looking around, finding his objective to being important again than past events and strange whispering winds. The wind continued to blow as the red clouds rumbled with thunder and lightning scattering across. Rain poured down, wetting his mane as he looked ahead with narrowed eyes fixed on achieving success through the mission. But once he took a step, gravity pushed down on him all of a sudden, causing him to fall to the ground.

He gritted his teeth in pain and struggled pushing himself up, but again, releasing a painful yell, he crashed to the hard wet ground, crying in pain. His right shoulder, in which he had trouble walking with his right leg because of it, was injured along with his fracture ribcage located on the right side of his stomach. He started to crawling, using his supporting hoof to drag him forward as blood ran down his mouth. He had not time after all to be on the ground, but the pain was too much to handle, for he used too much of his magical energy to conjure up as many weapons as he could.

'_How far are you going to push yourself, Strife?' He thought to himself in an aching tone. 'You…you been through so much and right now you are calling it in? What kind of telummancer are you?'_

He coughed out blood violently, before pausing, taking in deep breaths. He soon started crawling forward again, with no clue to where he was going. But his body did not care about that or any sense of direction he was heading, just his health. Pain increased, not even numbing to help him out. His vision became blurry and soon, his muscles ceased to function, leaving the poor unicorn to lay flat on the ground in a trapped cycle of pain and agony.

'_Are you giving up now, Strife? Why are you doing such a thing? You can't sleep now, you'll die. What will Fluttershy think?'_

"Fluttershy, knows my fate…she knows why I choose to go." He muttered through his breath that came out in a hoarse tone.

'_To die?'_

"No," He began, beginning to drag himself up ahead again even when his muscles only returned lashing pain for his movement, forcing them to go further in functioning for his motor-skills, "to end this war."

Strife vision returned as he saw the clouds shrinking from his sight while wind blew against his back. Gravity pulled him down as he realized he was falling from the sky where in the center of his sights was Azazel, flying down towards him with a devilish grin on his face. The unicorn quickly summoned five claymores and one shield to land on before crashing into the ground. The unicorn bounced across the hard cobblestone streets before wrecking a stand. He coughed out blood before firing the claymores at Azazel who made it to the ground and quickly flew towards him.

The daemon god dodged the swords with ease before vanishing in midair. This caused Strife to become shock, before gasping once he turned to his right seeing a foot crashing down on his muzzle, causing his face to hit the wooden debris and stone pavement. The impact caused Strife to lose a few teeth and suffer a bleeding nose before falling backwards. He, however, had no time to block a devastating kick from Azazel that sent him flying through a door and into a house.

Strife started to get up from the ground, but in a wobbly pattern as his body begged for him to cease from moving and rest, but he ignored which cost him another crushing blow from Azazel as he appeared in front of him and slammed his elbow into the unicorn's back. The blow knocked him straight into the ground with a hard thud, before the sound of bones breaking was heard. The daemon god laughed at Strife, amused of him still being alive from many of his brutal blows, but soon stopped and glared at him annoyed at his attempt to get up from the ground.

"You know what is good for you?" Azazel asked slamming his foot down on Strife's back causing him to cry out in pain. "Staying down and staying dead, your attempts to win against me are pathetic and such a childish dream, I find not so comedic. You must understand that this is where you belong with the fools that challenged me with boldness; the dirt, for it is painted in their blood, clean with their hairs and skin, and made out of their bones. You will be joining them pretty soon, but I am not playing around with you, just yet. No, I am far from that; I am going to brutalize you, so you suffer more before death becomes pleasant enough to take you away.

"Looking at you right now is very amusing, you know? Ruined by me, and soon your friends will join your condition and death that will approach. The world you live in will, too, suffer greatly and I…I will be there to watch the planet burn. Once the planet is gone, I will go off to another and do the same! Those who follow me will die for me just by words or the wave of my hand! How amusing is that, hmm?

"Now, enough of me talking for rats like you deserve death. Die with your miserable life, for I am now your new god!" Azazel yelled as he readied his claymore in the air, clutching the handle with both hands as he pointed it down towards the unicorn's head.

"New God," Strife muttered, "You must be one hell of a god to claim yourself to be one." He expressed a mordant laugh that irritated the daemon.

"Think that's pretty fun, don't you, wretch?" Azazel asked.

"You bet," He said, "for you are a joke to many gods that probably exist in and out of this realm."

"A joke, you think I am some kind of joke? Nice choice of words to pick to the one about to kill you." Azazel said before sneering at him.

"You are a joke, to even those who do know you. You abandoned your followers, promised only destruction, hoping to create only more out of it. You built an army made to die for a worthless cause and a kingdom destined to fall apart, everything you possibly did for whatever you were searching for was pointless, pathetic, and a joke. Everything you did, make, and created for was pointless." Strife gritted his teeth feeling Azazel's foot pressing down on him harder.

"I had enough of your pointless speech. You made an unavailing effort to defeat me you worthless creature!" He yelled, bringing down the sword, but a giant blur appeared to his right kicking him out the house, ceasing any continuation for the blade going any further down. Standing by his side was Dream with his right eye close and the left open.

"These eyes are perfect, really perfect Magic, I can feel your energy surging through my body." Dream said as he narrowed his pink pupil eye. He glanced at Strife and softly smiled before angrily glaring at Azazel who got up from the ground.

"D-Dream, your eye…it's…pink?" Strife muttered in a confused tone.

"Save your breath, Strife, I know it's pink. It belongs to Magic; he implanted them into me, replacing my blind eyes with workable ones. He sees what I see, lends energy when I am in need of it, we are one. Not to sound weird and all, but you should call me Somnio Magica!" Somnio said readying his blade.

"S-Somnio…Magica?" Strife muttered as he struggled getting up. Somnio glanced at him shocked before softly smiling at him.

"I see now, Strife, you don't know how to give up, do you? You're just like me, not willing to die. Fighting until their energy is spent and their muscles are torn to shreds." Somnio said as he began laughing lightly.

Strife scoffed before looking at Dream with a smirk. "Dream, I am not going to die here without taking that prick down. While fighting him, I figured out a way to make sure he stops regenerating."

"Really now, after all that beating you suffered, you finally figure, ugh!" Dream was cut off once Azazel appeared in the air bringing his blade down. But the swordspony quickly blocked it before bucking him back to the wall and grabbing Strife's and leaping out the house until they were outside and on top of a roof from a distance.

"He moved faster than me?!" Azazel yelled as his energy exploded, destroying the home. A whirlpool of energy formed beneath his feet, swirling around him in a purple miasmic form. Azazel stabbed his claymore in the ground and placed his palms together roaring loudly as wind swirled around him, mixing in with his energy. His eye glowed purple as fangs extended from his teeth.

Somnio sighed as he narrowed his eye. "So, what did you find out?"

"His sword, I remember seeing Magic with wounds on his body, mostly cuts and blood dripping out from them. By that time, Magic should have healed, but he didn't. The weapon to cause such wounds had to be a sharp object and it had to be that claymore that damn bastard is carrying. Whatever metal it's made of, it can prevent even a reality warper from healing." Strife said.

"Hmm, you got a point. It did chip my blade, which it's somehow shocking to me still." Somnio said staring at his sword, spotting a small missing piece of metal at the end of the handle.

"I…I need to get that sword, once I have it in my grasp, I will end him." Strife said coughing out blood, before stumbling forward. But Somnio caught him fast, settling him back to his hooves.

"Well then…I will take the lead, you strike when you know you need to." Somnio said leaping off the roof, landing on the ground.

Azazel opened his mouth, beginning to suck in all of the purple energy and once it was gone, he laughed sprouting out large black wings. He grabbed the handle of his sword and flew high into the air, destroying the ground in the process, before stopping and pointing his blade, holding both the handles, at Somnio.

"Oh, it seems you are about to make your move, too bad." Somnio muttered, instantly vanishing in a flash, shocking Azazel.

"I am not going to fall for that again?!" Azazel muttered becoming shock. Soon Somnio appeared in front of him, but then there was another him on the left, right, and behind him. "W-what, he's coming from all directions, except…" He glanced up and flapped his wings, flying quickly up from the trapped circle, "above." He laughed but was soon cut off once he glanced up seeing Somnio coming down in light speed.

"_Falling Angel!_" Somnio yelled slicing down on Azazel's chest.

"The sky…you came from the sky?" Azazel muttered as he stared into Somnio's eye in shock. He gritted his teeth and quickly punched his stomach, sending him towards the ground. "I…I will not lose like this!" He said in anger before firing a blast of purple fire from his right palm towards Somnio.

Somnio gasped as he got up from the ground and leaped out the way, dodging the inferno. He started running down the street as the fire began chasing him, leaving a trail of scorching flames behind. The swordspony leaped from wall to the wall, before landing on the ground and leaping high into the air. He stabbed his blade into a wall and soon vanished in a flash of light again, before reappearing behind Azazel swinging his blade.

But the surprise attack was blocked quickly as Azazel used his sword to block Somnio's blade and fired a blast of fire against the swordspony's chest, but burst into a cloud of smoke, shocking him. Azazel quickly looked up blocking another surprise attack from him. He became suspicious from the strange surprise attack for this Somnio burst into smoke, too, along with two more that came from his left and right. He handled them with ease, performing a 360 degree slash.

"What are you trying to play on me? Do you think these clones are going to work on distracting me?!" Azazel yelled as he released a powerful, deafening roar that sent Somnio back after he appeared behind him.

Somnio slowly descended down to the top of the rooftop, glaring at Azazel surprised. _'His energy is different; I think we just hit a weak spot in him, Magic.'_

"_You can say that again, the blade of his is dangerous and getting hit with that thing will hurt a lot. My body is almost done healing, though the wounds from that blade are not close. That move of his called "Syoku Sphere" did a load of damage on my body. It was powerful and easy to, "Sorry to interrupt you Magic, but it seems he is going to attack." Dream interrupted him._

Somnio readied his blade as Azazel flew down in great speed, roaring, preparing to swing his blade. Once they both swung their blades at one another, an explosion erupted, destroying a mass of buildings nearby. Strife steadied himself as he stared from a distance while the ground shook. "Damn it, not yet, I need to time this one right." He muttered.

Somnio and Azazel leaped from side to side, blocking each other's attacks that sent rippling shockwaves across the devastated field of rubble. The two backed away from another, before dashing at each other again, crashing their blades that sent a beam of light into the sky. The two again leaped back, pointing their blades at each other as their energy began swirling around them. Grins were expressed upon their faces, while their blades began glowing.

"Your energy…it is familiar to that damn Magic and my brother's. No wonder you were so fast." Azazel said, starting to lightly chuckle.

"Not only that, but have you forgotten, Azazel, who I am?" Somnio asked, causing him to become confuse.

"What, are you someone special?" Azazel asked in an uninterested tone.

Somnio softly chuckled as he twirled his blade around slowly, before clutching it tightly from the handle in his mouth. "I am the star under your name."

Azazel narrowed his eyes before grinning. "Really, so that means you experienced the _Twin Wolves Ritual?_" He asked.

Somnio nodded his head, becoming angry at him. "I have, and I must say, you are responsible for such a tragedy caused upon my brother and me."

Azazel only laughed, mocking Somnio with a callous disregard attitude. "How pointless those fools followed my ritual. It somehow got mixed up with the _Zazibac_ cult's ritual by the _Sasora's _cult."

Somnio's eyes gasped before gritting his teeth, biting the handle down harder. "You're telling me that that ritual was pointless and mistakenly mixed up?!" He yelled as the daemon god continued laughing.

"How pathetic, you really-AGH!" Azazel was cut off instantly after Somnio vanished and slammed the hilt of his blade against his right cheek. The blow was strong enough to blow him away through the buildings that still stood high from the destructive force of their power.

"I will make sure…you suffer!" Somnio yelled as he opened his last eye, revealing two pink eyes that glinted brightly. A surge of energy burst around him, shaking the ground violently as cracks started to ripple around. Soon, the ground started to sunder, and as Azazel got up staring at him shock, he had no time to dodge another attack that came in blinding speed. Somnio, appearing instantly nearby Azazel, swung his blade that crashed into Azazel's claymore.

Azazel gasped, once he saw electricity striking against the sides of his cheeks before he was blown far away. He regained his balance, steadying himself on the ground before being bucked into the air. He was stunned, attempting to figure out how he became faster than before. He was soon knocked from left to right, before being hit towards the ground creating a massive crater that sunk away the rubble into the swallowing pit of the terra the realm contained.

'_This…this is insane. How did he get this strong? My blade…where is it?' He thought in a panicked state, looking around frantically._

"You…you are the murderer of my family." Somnio said in a dark tone, walking towards Azazel, with a grim expression on his face. The daemon god coughed out blood as his wounds started to heal. He backed away, looking around for his sword before staring at Somnio horrified.

'_With both your eyes opened, your power, along with Samuel's, and mine have increased very far.' Magic said._

"I will end you here, with the ultimate attack that will make sure you…cease to exist." He said, narrowing his eyes at the last part of his sentence with malice intent. He soon vanished and appeared in front of Azazel, knocking him into the air. The daemon god watched as Somnio flew straight towards him at great speed. "Begone…" He muttered swinging upward his blade, "with the _Amaterasu's Fang!_" Somnio cut clean through the god's chest, sending a powerful beam through his body. The hot burning energy cut clean through his body, sending a gush of blood out from both vertical ends. The clouds above them separated as he brought down his blade quickly. "_Wrath of Heaven!_" He yelled as he swung his blade diagonally. Lightning struck the daemon god's body causing strings of electricity to spread out in the air.

Azazel coughed out blood as he fell all the way to the ground with a loud thud that shook the earth and sent a cloud of smoke around. Somnio landed on the ground and closed his left eye, gritting his teeth. Blood started to drip down from his closed eye as he used his blade for leverage holding him up from the ground, using his sword. He breathed heavily, feeling his energy quickly dissipating.

"In other words, the ultimate attack was two moves separated into one. The full name is actually _Amaterasu's Heaven_, but it was best to at least separate the names." Somnio said before gasping once he saw Azazel struggling up to the ground. "You're kidding me; he survived from all of that?"

Azazel panted lightly as his body started to heal slowly. "Heh, you see, my _Sin_ state 3 is fare beyond any power found in many daemon gods. It links to my body, granting more power every second and healing every wound sustained. I can't be stop so easily for this is the ultimate _Sin_ form." He said pointing his palms at him. Somnio readied himself, but felt sudden pain in his right foreleg.

"Damn it." Somnio muttered as he felt to the side, struggling up to the ground.

"Heh, I found my sword." He muttered shocking the swordspony. He moved his hands downward and looked to his right. He spotted the handle of his claymore buried to the hilt in rubble. Appearing by its side, he pulled it out with ease and flew into the sky. Once he was midair, he paused and pointed his sword straight ahead. "I will kill your friend, Magic, and be done with you two later on." He said shocking the swordspony further on.

'_Damn it, he's quick to figure stuff out like this. You're unable to fight at the moment. If only I can stall him for a few more minutes.' Dream thought, becoming angry._

'_I understand how you feel Dream…but count on Strife. For now, do your best to get to my body.' Magic said._

Somnio got up from the ground and dashed through the streets, quickly heading towards the crater's location where Magic's body resided. Azazel smirked and flew straight ahead, laughing madly as his speed picked up faster than the swordspony. Somnio gritted his teeth, picking up his pace, but his muscles ached, and his body burned in pain, sending agonizing ripples through his body that relayed messages to his nerves to attempt on convincing his brain to have him stop. But the swordspony did not follow what his body needed, he had no time for that and had to save his friend.

But he was too late, for once he made it to the edge of the crater, Azazel swooped down towards Magic who was resting on the ground with his eyes closed. Somnio panicked as he shut his last eye, sending Magic back to his body, but it was not going to be successful at the time for Azazel landed on the ground and thrust his claymore forward towards the motionless pony.

'_NO!' Dream yelled._

The sound of blood gushing out and steel impaling through flesh was heard, but as blood ran down from the tip of his claymore, Azazel's face was frozen in shock. He soon gritted his teeth, cough out blood, staring down at his chest. A claymore, just like his was impaled through the center of his chest. Somnio but now Dream stared at the shocking scene before him horrified. The air grew quiet and there standing over Magic's body was Strife. His horn was only inches close to touching his forehead as he started smiling softly.

Through the center of Strife's chest was Azazel's claymore while the other claymore was being held tightly in his right foreleg shoulder. He closed his eyes held back the blood rushing up to his mouth, but it came out with sudden eruption as he coughed it out pass his friend's face, just before staring back his friend's face. "I knew this plan was crazy, I just never told you all about it for I knew you will not try following up to it all the way."

"What's this…I can't heal like I used to do." He muttered.

"This is your sword I took from you when you did not notice. When you were shock by Somnio's power, your blade flew to the side and I quickly took it without you noticing. I replaced with conjured up one, the same one with your matching energy just by the use of my forbidden magic. You felt for it, because a god like you…is just a joke." He said glaring back at him before chuckling lightly, staring at Magic.

"You…damn fool." Azazel muttered in anger.

"The only problem I had with that blade…is that making a copy of that was to make it with the same qualities it had before so you wouldn't figure out anything about it. I…don't think I can be heal from a such blow like this, but…at least…at least…I got you." Strife said closing his eyes as he pushed himself back, causing both the blades to go deeper into their bodies, Strife eventually pulled himself out falling to the side next to Magic as blood poured out his wound immensely.

Azazel backed away, dropping the fake claymore to the side, before grabbing his real sword's handle. He pulled out his blade but was shocked when only part of the handle broke, leaving a large sharp piece embedded in his chest. Staring at the broken piece of his blade connected to the handle, he saw half of a small runic spell with an _S _glowing on both sides of the plate. He glared at Strife angrily again and said, "You rigged this with a spell to break," before tossing the handle of his shattered blade to the side.

"Magic…it's up to you…to end this…fight, do it…finish it." Strife said as his vision grew dim and soon darkness swallowed it while his body became numb, and breath ceased to breathe.

When all grew quiet again, Magic's eyes slowly open, hearing the words of his fallen friend before glaring at Azazel angrily. The god had no chance in avoiding a devastating punch from a humanoid Magic that quickly shifted his form before sending him back. "W-what the…ugh!" He was cut off once Magic kicked him under the chin with both his feet sending him far in the air.

"**Syoku…Sphere.**" Magic muttered as he leaped into the air in light speed as his right foot glowed dark. Azazel stared in shock feeling the closing in rippling energy that managed to tear through the air.

'_How…how can he master such a powerful technique? Wait…he mimicked me?' Azazel thought in shock._

"It's time to end you here and now asshole! I got no final lines for worthless pricks like you!" Magic yelled as he twirled around in a 1080 degree spin before smashing his glowing right foot deep into the broken piece of the claymore embedded in his chest. The blade pushed deeper until it blew through his chest and out his back clearing out the entire sky until the darkness behind it was revealed. A blast of light engulfed the daemon god's body as Magic continued pushing his foot forward, until he spin him around and kicked him straight into the city.

The essemancer crashed into the ground, bouncing until he fell flat on his back. He panted out of breath before struggling to get up from the ground, staring at the large smoke emerging out from the city. He looked at Strife where Dream stood by and started limping towards him, before reverting back to his pony form. Once he made it to him, he sat down, breathing heavily while staring at Strife's body shocked.

"Strife…why?" He muttered lowering his eyes as he began frowning in sorrow to his fallen friend. The wind softly blew against them as the clouds began gathering up again. Rain fell down from the sky slowly, before picking up its pace. "Why did you…do this?"

**-To Be Continued-**


	73. A Father's Praise and a Mother's Love

**Chapter 73:** The Father's Praise and the Mother's Love

'_What difference would it made…if you never died, mom? Would dad be a different pony? Would our family not go through such terrible events the cult started? Tell me, mom, would it have made a difference if you never died? If I never killed you once you gave birth to me?' Strife wondered as he sank farther down into the darkest depths of the abyss._

His body continued to sink until the light that was too dim to see anymore vanished slowly from the swallowing darkness. He blinked twice as he aimlessly stared to the nothingness that was before his sights. He felt nothing or could not even move from the spot he was lying at. The unicorn was dead, and he knew without any fear to conjoin with it. His body remained stiff, but his emotions that were not expressed by facial point of view were still active. Through the dull pupils revealed only sadness behind the deceased warrior.

'_How about you, dad, do you have anything to comment on? Would everything actually different if we…lived as one? If mom did not die, what would you have done from the start? Would you have taken us away, far away to exact, from the relentless war the cult was under? Could I have become something else, other than a soldier for hire?'_

His eyes started to lower on their own will for his vision of the darkness soon became blurry and then, suddenly, white. Objects started to slowly appear before him and once most of the strange furniture appeared, he found himself in a room where he always was treated at due to his overused telummancy magic. His eyes widened as his body tremble. On the ground and in front of his face was a mirror that revealed a young foal's reflection belonging to his.

"W-what is this?" He muttered; too stun to comprehend the strange situation he was in. He did not have time to figure out why he was a foal, healed and active, for the door to his room was opened and there standing was Timid. He stared at the mirror closely; recognizing the mare Charon resurrected, and slowly turned around frightened and nervous.

"Strife, come on, now, we're heading off to the Sakura Blossom Orchard." Timid spoke before noticing the confused expression on Strife's face. "Strife, are you okay?"

The colt remained silent, as his body stopped shaking and he bit his lower lip. Slowly, tears started to drip down from his lower eyelids and with sudden haste, he quickly ran to the confused mare and hug her as tightly as he could, fearing that he let go, he wake up from such a strange phenomenon. He did not wail, spoke, but cried, shedding his tears on his mother's coat as she held him there confused and worried.

"Strife, what's wrong?" Timid asked, but he remained silently, holding her with a gentle smile on his face. "Strife, are you okay?"

"Yeah," He finally broke his silence, "I am alright, just…just…just surprise that's all." He said letting go of her as she held him while sitting on the ground. He rubbed his eyes, wiping away his tears before staring back at her. "I can't believe this is happening. I can't tell if this is real or not, but it feels real, sounds like it, and seems like it too."

"Strife, I am confuse, what are you trying to say?" Timid asked tilting her head lightly to the side.

"You, this world, I don't how it exists, but it does. You…I…I don't know, this is too much to handle." He said chuckling lightly with excitement. "You, I did not know how from the start, but when I saw you again; this feeling inside of me felt warm. It felt like I knew you from somewhere so I just…" He was unable to finish his sentence once his mother kissed the tip of his horn lightly causing him to gasp before he was hug.

"It is alright, Strife, some things in this world is too difficult to understand and is best left alone. I am still confused why you would say such things, but I guess you must have had a bad dream or something."

"Far from that, but that's alright, you are here and that is all that matters to me." Strife said as he was placed down.

Timid softly giggle and gasped before panicking. "Oh no, I forgot, we have to go with your father to the Sakura Blossom Orchard. Hurry, Strife, we must hurry!" Timid said hurrying out of the room. He followed her with haste; still smiling as he felt whatever world he was in was no dream. Perhaps this world was an afterlife, but he did not bother to figure out any of the strange occurrences and world that brought upon him.

'_That's her, the mare Charon brought to life to fight me. My mother, my real mother! She…she looks so beautiful. This world…this world has to be real. It just has to be.'_

Walking down the path in the middle of the large lanky branches of the Sakura Blossoms Orchard, Strife stood by his mother's side, admiring the scenery and his time with her. In front of them, leading the way was Dexilus that kept his head forward with a toothpick in his mouth. He glanced back at Timid who softly smiled at him with her eyes closed. He nodded his head and looked back ahead, only to feel a strange presence by his side. Once he turned his head to his right, he spotted Strife looking at him with a strange expression, as if examining him.

"What are you doing, Strife?" He asked, staring at him confused.

"You…look different, dad." He said before he felt his body suddenly float in the air. He was put on his father's back and noticed his horn stop glowing.

"I got no clue what you are talking about, but, if you are trying to call me old, you are sadly mistaken." Dexilus said, giving off a light chuckle.

'_He's the same as always…a dumbass.' Strife thought as he stared at his father oddly. _

"Strife, you've been acting strange lightly since you woke up. Usually, whenever we take a walk through here, you look so bored. Not only that, your attitude towards us shifted. What happen to the "I want to be alone" and "I can take care of myself" colt I used to hear from you all the time?" Dexilus asked, glancing back at him with a mocking smile.

Strife gritted his teeth before pouting and looking away. Dexilus only laugh alongside Timid that found the colt's actions to being humorous. The alicorn soon stopped and levitated Strife off to the ground, placing him in front of him. Strife did not expect his father to place his large right hoof against his mane and ruffled it lightly while his mother sat beside him smiling at him. The young unicorn looked at his father confused at first but softly smiled finding his father's affection to being well deserved.

"Perhaps you grown up without us even noticing, runt." He said, causing Strife to lightly laugh.

"Maybe that is why you are acting so strange." Timid said rubbing her chin lightly as she went into deep thought.

Strife glanced at her noticed how odd she was acting from his father's description of her. She was not too shy like she used to be, which made him mentally question her. But the question of her odd behavior was pushed aside for he was too distracted in his cloud of happiness. He looked at his father and noticed the dimness in his eyes and became worried of it. The last time he saw that was when he killed him. Looking at his mother's eyes, he noticed the dimness in her pupils.

The colt who pushed aside his suspicious thoughts was unable to hold them back again for they came flooding in him with force. He gave a fake smile realizing this strange world was nothing special but an illusion. The colt looked back and saw the bright light ahead at the end of the road. Suddenly, it struck him as he realized what this was and stared at the ground with great sorrow weighing upon his shoulders.

"What is this?" Strife asked starting to back away from them causing the two to become suddenly confused.

"What do you, "You know what I mean!" Strife yelled cutting Timid off, shocking her at his raised tone.

"Strife, what's gotten into you?" Dexilus asked.

"You think this is some sick game, where am I? Who are you two? What the hell is going on here?" He demanded in an angry tone. "I died and this is where I find myself at. You have to be kidding me, right?"

"Died? Strife, we don't understand what you are trying to say. Please calm down." Timid said looking at him worried.

"You died in childbirth," He directed his attention to Timid, before adverting it to his father, "and you died from me!" He yelled stomping his right hoof on the ground. "What is going on and where am I?" Timid and Dexilus glanced at each other before staring at Strife shocked. "My name is Little Strife, son to Dexilus Strife and Timid Strife! I am master telummancer and member of the _Paradise_ mercenary squad for hire!" He announced.

"_Paradise,_" Dexilus muttered, "what is that?"

"The squad made by my two friends and I, Magic Junk, and Dream Phobic! It was made to take care of cults like the Azazelists and Samuelnists. But the real reason why this group was made was to help persist and assist on our journey to completing our goals. My goal was to kill you." He said but no shock came to Dexilus' face as he closed his eyes and nodded his head.

"Strife…I can tell now that your strange behavior has a real reason to it. May you tell me how I died and you did too?" Dexilus asked hoping his son's explanation would grant him some answers this problem too.

"A friend created a portal to Samuel's realm so we can put him down with Azazel in order to end this war between the two cults. We got separated and I encounter you. We fought until it was the end; I came out the victor by stabbing you with the broken piece of a blade. Soon, I made it to Magic who was in dire need of help, encountering Dream along the way and we both manage to take down Azazel. But he had gotten stronger, injuring Magic. I…knew a way to take him down, but it required my life in order for it to come out successful. So…I had him stab me while I stabbed him with his sword and I died on the spot."

Dexilus understood him as Timid remained shocked. He started to laugh lightly confusing both the colt and mare. "You went out like that, seriously, I thought it'd at least been some kind of epic way like you took me out."

"I…did not have enough magical energy and overused the telummancy spells." He said frowning before his father patted his head lightly. This shocked Strife as he slowly looked up at his father that sat in front of him.

"That's my boy, fighting until you have to use your own body as a shield than an actual one alone!" He praised confusing Strife. "I believe you, for you see…I've been wondering why your mother there had dimmed eyes like you."

"He…does make a point," Timid muttered slowly walking towards Strife, before sitting next to Dexilus, "I noticed Dexilus' dimmed eyes and knew…something here was not right."

"We…we are dead." Strife muttered staring at the ground as he felt the wind picked up. But while it brushed through their coats, the mare and stallion both smirked and started to chuckle lightly, causing him to look up at them confused.

"We" are." Dexilus said looking at his son with a soft smile. Strife gasped as his eyes started to widen once he saw his parent's body slowly shedding away into cherry blossoms.

"I forgot I was dead, I don't know how, though. Maybe because I always wondered what it would have been like if I never did died giving birth to you, Strife." Timid said smiling at him as she watched his body start to tremble.

"Same here," Dexilus rubbed the back of his head with his left hoof while chuckling lightly, "I bet you did, huh?" He asked, looking at Strife.

Strife slowly nodded his head, unable to find the words to say to their departure. Timid giggled lightly before hugging Strife as the left part of her stomach and hind-legs were gone. Dexilus joined in as their bodies were close to being gone with the wind. Strife eyes started to water as he lowered them, pressing his face against their coats of fur. It was a feeling he missed for far too long.

"I…I wish this could have lasted longer with our awareness, you know?" Dexilus muttered.

"Maybe, it would have been even better than before." Timid said.

"No, it always was better. I don't have to figure this out from the start for whoever I was before I came here, you guys, or whoever, our life was fantastic the way it is now. But…I understand now, I understand why I was brought here and why you two are going without me. You fully passed on, but I cannot, for it is not my time yet." Strife said in a sobbed tone.

"Strife…you grown so strong; we are so proud of you." Timid said starting shed her tears too along with Dexilus.

"Before we go, we want to let you know that we will always hold you in our hearts. You will never be forgotten for when the time comes, we will be waiting for you." Dexilus said.

"I-I know, you two, I know." He muttered as the light behind him started coming towards him. "I have others out there that still needs me, my new goal…is to see fit they stay alright. When I know that I no longer need to protect their life is when I know…that is when my time will come." He said.

"You made me so proud." Dexilus said starting to chuckle lightly as he was soon gone.

"And you made me so happy." Timid said as she too was gone with her husband leaving Strife alone to be swallowed up by the bright light.

Magic eyes were closed as he stared down at Strife. A few of his tears dripped down on the unicorn's face before a soft chuckle was released from him. Magic opened his eyes and stared at Strife in pure shock along with Dream who was by his side. "S-Strife?"

"Save your tears, asshole." He said in a weak voice before chuckling lightly. Magic softly smile as well as Dream as the clouds started to separate revealing a blue sky in the background. The wind was not quiet, but calm, and the relief of one comrade being alive was enough to sooth the two.

"Who are you calling asshole," Magic began, "Asshole?" He said in a soft, jokingly tone.

**-To Be Continued-**


	74. The End of Strife

**Chapter 73: **The End of Strife

Azazel was lying on the ground, staring straight up into the clear sky, shocked that he lost from his own move copied from the essemancer. The god was angry, but also in pain when his body ceased to function. He could not move any limb anymore and just by breathing, increased the pain in his body. He questioned at first why he could not heal from the pain and the hole in his chest, but he realized that Strife's trick, that he fell into, worked perfectly well. He did not expect the pony to make a double out of his blade and used it on him. As he began feeling the last of his breaths escape, the daemon god started to question himself if he actually was dying.

The sound of footsteps coming from his right was heard, distracting him from his thoughts as he moved his eyes to the sound's direction. His eyes lowered as he felt disgust crawling back up the pits of his stomach. He made not have been able to move his limbs, but he was capable of gritting his teeth, muttering curses, and furrowing his brow in anger. The one who suddenly stopped in front of him was his brother, wearing his mask in front of him. Being held in his right hand was his scythe where the edge pointed downward at him.

"You know why I am here, don't you brother?" Samuel asked in a calm tone.

Azazel only laughed in a mocking tone, before coughing out blood. He stared back up into the sky and frowned. "This is how I am going to die…by my own brother. I knew it, I just knew it." He said in a soft anger tone.

Samuel did not say a thing, but remained silent. He watched as his brother's suffering was only ignored by his stubbornness upon his defeat. Samuel grabbed the side of his mask and took it off, revealing his eyeless face. "Brother, this was pointless from the start. Why did you go all this way? What made you, "Don't give me that shit, you fucker!" Azazel's outburst cut Samuel off as well as shocked him.

"You were always staring down at me, as if you were better. You were praised for your power and order upon followers that worship you every damn day. Me, heh, I was feared and that was all. No assholes worship me like they worshipped you, so I had them kill themselves and others in my name, to at least get something out of it." Azazel said angrily.

Samuel frowned believing his brother's short reason, but it was not enough to answer the rest of his question. So he waited, expecting more from the daemon god that had brought him to such extreme actions in starting many years of war. The daemon god that felt death approaching each breath released from him at a time, started to chuckle lightly, before moving his eyes to his brother.

"I hated you from the start, you know? You were the prodigy they wanted. The creator saw you as the ultimate god of order and I…I was seen as a scab. I am the god of atrocities; I bring chaos, destruction, hell beyond hells of suffering to many. That is my role in being a god while you maintain chaos and order. Well, now, do you see something here, brother? How fucked up your balance was with mine. We were seen as Life and Death, White and Black, Light and Dark, and all other polar opposites.

"You had things I never was able to obtain! You were given things I can never ever have! What the fuck is that supposed to mean, huh? Am I purposely the black sheep in this damn flock our creator made, just for me to suffer? Explain that brother, am I put here to suffer like my followers? THEY MEAN NOTHING TO ME, NONE OF THEM! NOT YOU, THEM, AND EVEN GOD HIMSELF!

"I have been forsaken, long ago! Forsaken by those two! Forsaken by my mother! Forsaken by my father! Forsaken by even you! Do you even know how that feels, huh? Can your needs for balance differ from mine. The balance of pain! IF I SUFFER, SO WILL OTHERS! THAT IS THE LAW OF ATROCITIES! TO BRING PAIN, AGONY, GRIEF, AND DESPAIR TO ALL AND ALL ALONE!

"I HATE YOU, BROTHER! I HATED YOU FOR SO LONG BECAUSE YOU WERE LOVED MORE THAN ME! Typical isn't it? The black sheep is the cause of everything because he was jealous of the white one for getting all the love. So, he starts a war for an attention, far from that, I did something else, brother. I created fear from you. The greatest thing I always wanted!"

Samuel remained quiet still, causing his brother to grow even angrier from the silence. But Azazel had no time to yell again after he coughed out blood. Staring into the sky, he started to breath slower, hoping to preserve his last breaths. Samuel looked at his eyes that were stained of pain and anger that came from him and many others in the past. The daemon god of order looked at his hand and closed it into a fist, before reopening it slowly.

"I'm sorry; I knew it was my fault from the start we fought. I…I just never bother to understand. I was selfish at that time, seeing myself as the only omnipotent being amongst others. I let my role of being a god get in the way of being a brother, caring for his that needed him the most." Samuel said.

"Your apology…" Azazel glared at him with anger, "is pointless, brother. I'm still going to die."

"You are, I know, but I am sure you can't accept it. You have nowhere left to go, Azazel. Your followers have abandon you and have been forced to stop and retreat while mine done the same. The war is over and fighting…is no longer needed. You are empty of worshippers, but you…you are not empty of a family. You still have me as I have you." Samuel said watching his brother's glare soften to a tear before the daemon god gritted his teeth.

"You are wrong…that was just the start. All that anger, madness, killing, and the death, all of that. They were only used to build up a large source of energy and give off to someone else. What I did was created a fuel source, and when it became full, I released to something far beyond my war's carnage." He said, chuckling lightly. Samuel became confused and worried as his brother looked at him again.

"What did you do?" Samuel asked.

"I fed the beast that dwells in hell, the beast that will burn away the world without hesitation; s is the bringer of sin, queen of the damn, and the goddess of destruction. You may not know her, but she is my wife…my child bearing monster that gave birth to my two sons. Minerva is not the mother of them, no, she is not at all. But this one, she is the perfect one to carry on my war. Just you wait…she just needs a bit more energy…so she can be full and ready to come out her cave." Azazel said.

"What, I was never aware of this?" Samuel muttered in shock.

"That is because you were too far up your ass to pay attention to my current whereabouts, brother." He said giving a sardonic smile.

Samuel shook his head and sighed. He looked at his dying brother and softly smiles confusing him instantly. The god knelt down to him on one knee and started to lightly chuckle. "I should be shock and frighten right now, huh? But now, is not the time, for I can worry about that later. For now, I am going to stay by your side as you die."

"W-why, what the hell gives you any rights to think of such or even do it?!" Azazel yelled, but Samuel's smile became a frown.

"The reason for this…" He returned his soft smile, "you are my brother and it is my duty to stay by your side as well as bury you. No matter what, even after all of things I've done to you and achieve without any notice to your suffering, I will always love you. Even before we became gods."

Azazel stared at Samuel shocked, before softly smiling. His eyes narrowed as he started to laugh finding his brother's actions to being humorous. But it started to stop slowly as he still seen Samuel's smile remaining there, indicating him being serious. He could not believe it and it frightened him for that fact. But the confusion was erased with the fear and replaced with a small build-up of happiness. "I will…never forgive for this…you damn fool." He sobbed lightly, holding back his tears as his time drew finally near at an alarming rate.

Samuel nodded his head, having no needs to waste words, but a promising smile. Azazel eyes started to close as he softly smiled back at his brother and like that, his body started to fade away into ashes. Samuel put on his mask as blood dripped down from the eye sockets. The god gotten up and watched as the ashes were blown away into the wind. On the spot where Azazel last lay at was a black feather that the god picked up and looked at. His smile turned to a frown as he began to feel the guilt take over, wondering what it would have been if he took the time to look out for him.

* * *

><p><em>Two brothers raced down the grassy plain hill, hopping over rocks, and leaping over logs. They soon entered a forest where sequoias surrounded them, towering as high as they imagine and were used as obstacles to maneuver. In the front was Samuel that ran faster than Azazel, laughing as his brother from behind called out at him, doing his best to catch up. The two soon looked ahead and spotted a cliff and both leaped down at the same time. <em>

'_You were always better than me, too, you know?' _

_Samuel continued running as he saw a light up ahead. As he looked behind, he gasped spotting Azazel catching up with wings on his back. As his brother flew over his head, he stared at him shocked and surprised, but those emotions cleared out with happiness supported by the action of laughter. _

'_You were capable of many things and even worked harder than I did in order to get stronger.'_

_Samuel ran pass Azazel with great speed, shocking the small boy who only called out his name. The race was short and ended once the two entered the bright light. Soon, they sat under a tree that a raven was perched on, conversing about the race._

'_Brother, what do you say about that? Was it wrong to be that jealous?'_

_As the raven flew away, a feather flew off it being gently carried along the wind and passing by the two unnoticed._

'_Brother what did you think of me back then?'_

_The feather soon flew into the bright sky._

'_What do you think of me now?'_

* * *

><p>'<em>The war is over, finally…no more lives needs to be taken. Paradise, the Royal Guard, and many pony folks fought hard and strong against both warring factions. They succeeded in pushing them back to where they came from and even capturing few. The cults of Azazel vanish without a trace, perhaps lost and quickly dying due to the death of their god. The cult of Samuel, however, left on a pilgrimage far from the lands of Equestria. <em>

'_Our friends returned back to our realm safely, though, most of us were treated in the nearest clinic. It was peaceful, at least, though scary since we saw Nightmare Moon. But she was not as violent as before, instead rude like her strange servant Helios that I have not seen before, but Dream knew pretty well. Magic is being himself with Pinkie Pie, causing pranks alongside Rainbow Dash and being quite a nuisance in the town with random stuff you will find Discord doing if he was alive. Strife is being treated by Fluttershy as suspected, the two been very close for a long time, so it would not be so much of a bother, though, Nocta Deae, Samuel's wife _is still here by her side_. I did ask her about Samuel, but she told me she could visit him any time he needed her, which strangely he barely ever needed her. I do remember him telling me that she is two times as powerful as him and can handle herself without his call for her actions which aren't more hostile towards us than they are to any pony attempting to harm Strife and Fluttershy._

_'I really am proud to say that Applejack return was quite a shocker and great thing since I had not seen her in a long time. I knew she was under contract but I never had a chance to ask her from whom. But I think it is best to keep that my own business and not butt into hers. _

_'Rainbow Dash still feels lonely without Scootaloo, but she moved on pretty well and thanks to you setting up a funeral and burial place for the filly, it made her very happy. She always went there or to us when she was down and always smiled knowing the small filly was watching over. Don't tell her I said this, but…I still see spirits and Scoot is literally always by her side. Creepy, but…wonderful._

_'Rarity and Sweetie Belle both made a burial ground for Lyncro, maybe because he was close to them. I understood quite a lot why. Those two had each other to look after for a very long time since their parents were always going to places and visiting them less. It had to be tough, but Rarity made it through, protecting Sweetie Belle. She also made strange erotic stories involving BDSM for some reason and said that these things were simply her fantasies and ideas Lyncro inspired her to write. I never knew the mare had such a "taste for literature" when it came to that._

_'It feels good being home, along with Spike and Owlicious. I could never ask for anything else than just my friends, you, and my home. I just want to let you know, I forgive you. And thank you…for everything you done for me._

_-To Princess Celestia and Samuel_

_-From Twilight Sparkle'_

"Spike, be sure to send it twice, okay?" Twilight asked looking at Spike who nodded his head at her, before they entered the library tree house.

"I still can't see why we can't just send it after we get in the house. Are you sure you are going to remember all of that, because I know I'm not?" Spike asked.

"Trust me; I am sure I am going to remember every last word of it." She said smiling softly.

_-Fin-_

**(I thank you for reading such a long series. But I have so much more to write, to fill up, and buried in the ground. This is not the end, for I have to work on my spin-off Sleepwalking (Almost done by the way), and the secret project I've been dying to release for a long time during this. Well then, I bid you adieu and thank you for reading. Ciao!)**


End file.
